Holly's Diary
by einstinette
Summary: Lately Holly has been confused about her feelings for Artemis Fowl. She begns writing a diary so that she can understand her feelings better. Will she be shocked by what she finds out, or does she already know? A/H eventually. Can they truly succeed?
1. Diary

Chapter 1

Diary

Disclaimer:

Do I llook like Eoin Colfer? If you thinks so then you are dumber than you look (if that 's possible.) [jk. I love you guys.] Anyway... I do _**not **_own any part of Artemis Fowl. (Even though I wish I did.) Note all of the following phrases that are in parethesis are said by Holly unless the specifically say Author's note.

Dear Diary, (Let me just say that first of all I hate starting off like that. But I guess I'm just Cliche)

My name is Holly Short. I am an elf, and a LEPrecon, but that's just a job. This of course means that I work for the recon division of the LEP. LEP referring to the Lower Elements Police, but of course you knew that.

You may be wondering why I'm writing this stupid diary. The answer is quite simple. In fact there are two words to answer your question. Can you guess what they are? Artemis Fowl. I have been very... confused about my feelings for said mud boy (well mud **man** now, I suppose.) lately. Anyway... there will be more on that later.

If I'm going to be writing in you, you may as well learn more about me. As I said before my name is Holly Short and I am a LEPrecon officer. In fact, I was the first female officer to make captain. My career hasn't been very smooth. Internal Affairs has almost had my acorn too many times to count now. Of course all of this was due to the aforementioned mud boy and other less savory people.

Anyway, I am an average looking elf. I am 3 feet tall, and have coffee colored skin. My ears are delicately pointed. I used to have short crew cut, Auburn hair, but now my hair sweeps my shoulders. It's pretty straight. I was born with two hazel eyes, but now my large almond-shaped eyes are two different colors. One is hazel (mine) and the other is an ice cold blue. It was originally the property of Artemis Fowl. My body is curvy yet slim. Meaning that I have hips and a butt, but (yes ha ha, laugh it up) my stomach is flat.

Anyway I decided to write, well type this diary. You may be wondering why I'm typing this since Foaly can hack a computer faster than you can swing a stinkworm. Faster than Mulch can eat a fridge full of food.(In case you didn't know that's really really fast.) Writing would be nice, but that's way too easy to find. Recording would have been ideal, but I would have to record on my helmet, and Foaly can get all of that info too easily. So here I am typing of this Foal-tech computer. (The human equivalent of a lap-top. Patented by Foaly, of course.)

So far I have neglected something very important. My frientds. I don't have very many, but the ones I do have are very special to me.

First of all there's Foaly. The kind and often sarcastic friend of mine. Scratch that always sarcastic. He's a centaut and technical advisor th the Lep and Section 8. And of course he's saved my butt a million times.

Butt. Mulch Diggums. Mulch is a short, hairy, kleptomatic dwarf. He's been many things over the years: enemies, partners, friends. He's a funny guy, and he happens to eat more in a day than I do in a week. Whereas Foaly saved my butt, Mulch's butt saved me.

I almost forgot my new friend Caballine. She's a female centaur married to Foaly. Whe have spa days every week and regular shopping trips. Sh's the onlu person I can have "girl talk" with. She keeps trying to ghet me to admit my feelings for a certain mud boy, but of course I always deny it.

In fact one of my favorite people is a mud man. His name is Butler, and he is Artemis Fowl's body guard. Artemis says we get along so well, because we're both soldiers, and he's probably right. Artemis usually is. Anyway, Butler is a mountanous man who is as deadly as he is huge. Thankfully, he is not my enemy. I've been down that road once, and wouldn't go back down it for anything in the world.

As they say: save the best for last. Artemis Fowl is the best. He's my best friend, and sometimes I wouldn't mind being more. I can't help but think of his raven hair ahd his cold blue eye and the hazel one that used to belong to me. He's lanky and wouldn't know athletics if they bit him on the butt. If he has one. Of course, he's a genius, and a sarcastic conceited mud bou, but I guess that's part of his charm.

Well, that's it. I think you know enough about me for now.

-Holly


	2. Why I don't like Arty

Chapter 2

Why I shouldn't like Artemis Fowl

Dear Diary,

I must admit that I do feel some attraction to Artemis. I have decided to maked a list to read whenever said feelings of attraction make themselves known. This is my equivalent of a cold shower.

Why I shouldn't like Artemis:

1**. He's of a different species. ** _(It wouldn't be approved of, and that would make life difficult.)_

2.** The height and size difference. ** (_Our size difference would be uncomfortable for any physical affection. Not that I'd mind trying.)_

3. **He's a sarcastic, conceited jerk.**

4. **He's a genius.**

5. **He's too uptight.**

6. **He wears suits everyday.**

7. **His family doesn't know about me. ** (_How can a relationship be stable without parental consent? Especially for a minor. Besides if he doesn't date his parents will think he's gay.)_

8. **Minerva Paradizo.** _(She is in love with him and is more of his type than I will ever be. 1 male genius+1 female genius = 2 happy genii and one sad Holly.)_

9.** My Family.** _(See #7. They don't visit me often, or like me very much.)_

10.** Foaly and Mulch.** _( Those two will make life miserable for me, and I already get it bad enough.)_

11. **He's a criminal. I'm a cop.** _( Total opposites. I don't know it I could live with some of the stuff he does.)_

12. **I live in Haven, and he lives above ground. **_(We would hardly get to see each other.)_

13. **Artemis doesn't feel emotion. I don't think he **_**can**_** love.**

14. **Trouble Kelp. **_(He's crushing on me, and since he's my commander he could make life very difficult for me.)_

15. **His life span. **_ (He'll die way before I do,and I don't think I could live without him.)_

16.** I'm too old for him.**

17. **He eats meat and I'm a vegetarian.**

18. **He's so socially awkward.**

19. **He's lied to me once, he'll do it again.**

20. **He thinks there's a science to everything.**

21. **He studies too much.**

22. **I don't know if I can trust him.**

23. **His species pollutes the earth, and drove us underground.**

24. **He doesn't love me.**

25. **I don't want love. I don't want to get hurt.**

Well that's all of the reasons that I have. It's pretty sad, there must be hundreds. Of course if you ask me one reason is more than enough.

- Holly


	3. Holes

Chapter 3

Holes

A/n: Regular= Reason from previous list. **Bold= hole in reason**. _Italics= in parenthesis._

Dear Diary,

I re-read my last entry, and found a lot wrong with it. As a cop, I try to be fair. My last entry wasn't fair. I didn't represent both sides of each argument. To be honest there are a lot of holes that I could poke in each of these reasons. Here's a list of those large gaping holes. (Note: These numbers correspond with the ones from the previous page.)

"Holes from list number 1."

1. Elf and Human. **It is scientifically proven **_(by Foaly and Artemis)_ **that elves and humans are one of the closest inner related species. We are similar enough to be compatible, both emotionally and physically.**

. **You know what they say: **_**Bigger **_**is better. Artemis is definitely bigger.**

3. Sarcastic. **That's part of Artemis' personality. To tell the truth I would miss his smirk. It's actually kind of cute.**

4. Genius. **I like a challenge. Besides without his genius, we would have been up a creek without a paddle. Although if he had been normal, none of it would have happened.**

5. Up tight.**I am confident that the right woman,** _(me)_ **could loosen him up**.

6. Suits and only suits. **He looks really cute in his suits. Though I'm sure jeans would look even better. I know I could get him to wear a pair.**

7. Family issues. _**Well, his mother knows. Besides, I'm sure that Foaly, Artemis, and I could work it out.**_

8. Minerva Paradizo. **I could take Minerva anytime. Artemis has better tastes anyway. She may be a genius, but she'll never know Artemis like I do.**

9. My family. _**See # 7.**_

10. Foaly and Mulch. **I can ignore Foaly and Much, and when that doesn't work it's time to depend on my old stand-by. The Neutrino 3000. Besides, there's alway black-mail. Frond knows I know a lot of dirt on those two.**

11. Cop and Criminal. **Opposites attract. Artemis is changing, anyway. He's not the same, and I know he could be different. If he wanted to.**

12. Haven and aboveground. **I know that I can get visas to the surface. He can come down here pretty freely. I would find a way to see him, if push came to shove.**

13. Lack of Emotion. **Feelings are like any other lesson, and Artemis loves to learn. He can think of it as an experiment. I mean, he's a quick learner and I'm a good teacher. It could work. Besides, he's getting over his emotional issues.**

14. Trouble**. He's also my friend I know he would get used to it. And if he didn't seem like he was, I could always hook him up with Lili Frond. There, problem solved.**

15. Life span. **I know that either Arty or Foaly can come up with some solution for this problem. They are probably already working on it. They are genii, after all.**

16. My age. **To be honest I'm only about 22 in human years. He's legally 18. That's only 4 years apart. So many other humans date people twenty years older or younger than them. At least I'm no cougar.**

17. Meat eater and vegetarian. **This one was stupid. He must eat meat.a I don't really mind. He can eat what he wants, Frond knows I can't change him.**

18. Socially Awkward. **That's part of his charm. I think it's kind of sexy. Besides, I can get him out of his shell.**

19. He lied. **He did it to save his mother, and I would have done the same thing. Anyway, I've forgiven him for that. I understand.**

20. Everything's a science. **That's fine as long as he does his experiments in love on me.**

21. Studies too much. **That's fine, I can teach him a new lesson in elfin anatomy. It's no biggie.**

22. Trust issues. **I must admit that I do trust him. I trust him with my life, and then some. I trust him with the People, and so much more. Frond knows he's saved them and me many times over.**

23. Polluting Species. **The action's of one's species cannot be blamed on an individual that belongs to that species. I know that with Arty's brains and my gun, we could find a way to save the earth. We've saved it from evil criminals, surely we could save it from global warming.**

24. He doesn't love me. **Well, it's true. At least I think it is. The only time I ever thought that he loved me was in the gorilla cage, and then I found out he was lying. Can he even love? Or rather can he love me?**

25. I don't want to get hurt. **If I did admit that I loved him, and I wouldn't want him to reject me. I don't think I could take it. I don't think I'd want to.**

Well, that's it for now. Good-night. Ciao.

- Holly 3

A/n:

The next chapter will not be a diary entry. It'll be a phone call between Holly and Artemis. In both POVs most likely. I haven't decided yet. I know it's pretty random, but it'll start coming together soon, I promise. Note: Review.

_Remeber: Reviews= happy camper. Happy campers = faster updates. Faster updates = you reading more. It's a cycle keep it going._

Yours truly, madly, and deeply.

Einstinette.


	4. Invitation part 1

Chapter 4

Invitation part 1.

A/n: This chapter is a phone call between Arty and Holly, not a diary entry.

Arty POV:

"Arty, we need to to talk." My father, Artemis Fowl the first said.

I have been avoiding this for days now, but this time my father is serious. And nothing can stop a determined Fowl. A normal teenager would be worried, but I am not a normal teenager. I am Artemis Fowl II. I am a criminal mastermind, and plot maker extrodinare.

A phone call interrupted my thoughts. Usually I would ignore it, but I have two very good reasons to answer it. One, I am trying to avoid talking to my father. And two, it wasn't a regular phone call. The buzzing ring was coming from a rather ostentatious ring on my middle finger. This 'ring' was in reality a fairy communicator, given to me by my... friend Holly.

"Father, I have a phone call I need to take." I called with a small smirk. Ah, satisfaction.

"Fine Artemis, but we will speak of this later." My father threatened. I couldn't help but gulp. Whatever was coming was not going to be pretty.

I shuddered slightly as I pressed what looked like a ruby on the ring. Out popped a hologram of my favorite elf. Major Holly Short.

My jaw dropped in surprise. Very little surprises me. People and elves are very constant, but Holly always has a way of shocking me. Her hair definitely did just that. Her auburn hair now sweeps her shoulders. I never knew that her hair was wavy. I quickly snapped my mouth shut. Hopefully, before she noticed.

"Hey Arty," she smiled. Holly is one of the few people who can get away with saying that. The only others are my mother, father, and Juliet. "You may want to wipe away the drool." Of course due to instinct I did try to wipe my mouth, which caused her to laugh.

"That was not funny, Captain." I said while purposly underanking her.

"I am a major, as you well know." Holly said, her smile frozen in mock anger.

"It must have slipped my mind." I said shrugging innocently.

"Artemis Fowl, you never forget anything."

"I'm hurt at your accusation. I am human."

"Barely." I heard her murmer. I should be hurt, but to me it is funny. "You know damn well, that I'm a major." Holly said. Still smiling.

"Yes, I know." I finally admitted, smirking. "But what I don't know is why you've suddenly decided to call me."

"Can't I just call to say hi?"

"Hi? Hi?" I asked increduously. I don't think I've ever even said that word before. Well, when in Rome.

"Yes, hi Arty. You know what normal people say when talking." she shrugged, and there was a slight beeping in the background. "Oh, hold on a minute."

"I await with baited breath." I said sarcastically.

I think I heard Holly say something about a sarcastic jerk. Of course, I may have been wrong. But, as we both know that is highly unlikely.

Anyway, Holly stood up,stretched, turned around and walked toward a table in the corner. At the beginning of the conversation onlh Holly's face was visible, but as she retreated her body came into view.

Holly is the type of girl that is beautiful, no matter what she is wearing. She has a nice fit body. The type to stimulate any boy's pubesent fantasies. Today, she was wearing a tight, lime green baby tee-shirt that showed her navel, and a part of her perfectly flat stomach. In darker green on the shirt, was the word 'Dance' in a fancy, flowery cursive. Obviously from Juliet, since it was in English.(Process of elimination. I know neither Butler or I gave it to her. That leaves only Juliet.)

She also had on a pair of black shorts that stopped just above her knees. They were tight enough. Her butt wiggled slightly from side to side as she walked. Her walk was (for lack of a better word.) enticing. Of course, everything about her was. Her lips. Her eyes. Her ears. Everything. Blasted puberty.

"Sorry Arty." she smiled. I hadn't even noticed her sit down. I need better self-control, and maybe a cold shower. "Let me adjust this camera." Holly zoomed it out until I could see her face and the flat expanse of her stomach clearly. Forming concise thoughts and clear conversation became... complicated.

"That's quite all right, Holly." I nodded. "Now back to 'hi'"

"Arty! Oh, for Frond's sake just say it." Holly sighed. I couldn't help but notice her chest rise as she breathed out. It wasn't as if I was looking. "Next time I call say 'hi', instead of 'hello' and 'bye' instead of 'good-bye'."

"Fine, Holly. I will." I huffed. Hi, honestly. Do I look like a child? Okay, don't answer that question.

"Well, you know there's another reason I called you?" Holly dithered as she folded her arms across her stomach and avoided eye contact. I couldn't help but think of that stomach, but I have to stay focused. She was obviously nervous. Probably not sure that I'll like what she's going to ask.

"Of course, there always is." I nodded expecting this. More business. You just can't escape it for very long. It always comes back to us saving the world, even though it seems like the whole world is against us. " What is it this time? Trolls? Demons or goblins? Opal Koboi finally resurfaced?"

"First of all, nothing. No, no, no, and no." Holly laughed. "Does there always have to be an emergency before I call?"

"There doesn't **have** to be, but there usually is." I countered.

"True." Holly admitted. "But not this time."

"Holly?" I asked. "You know I'm not getting any younger. You obviously want something. Spit it out. What is it?"

"You really know how to ruin things, Arty." Holly grunted. Arty, only three other people in the world can get away with calling me that. Honestly, I like the childish nickname the best when it comes from Holly's lips.

"Yes, yes. I'm an awful person. Now back to before if you please."

"Charming." She muttered. I cleared my throat rather loudly, while motioning for her to get to the matter at hand.

"Well I have my vacation in a couple of weeks, and so I'll have one and a half week off..." Holly began.

"So you'd like to stay here?" I guessed. "That could work." In fact it would be pretty good. Mom, dad, and the twins were going to London for two weeks. That would leave Butler, Juliet, and me. And, of course Butler absolutely adores Holly. The same with Juliet.

"No, no Artemis." she smiled. "Thanks for the offer." She didn't want to stay here? Then what could she want? I guess she'll get to it eventually.

"Then what do you want?" I asked genuinely confused.

"Well actually, I was wondering..."

"Yes, Holly?" I cut in trying to coax the answer out of her.

"Would you please be quiet so I can ask you 'do you want to come visit me?" Holly screeched in frustration.

"What?" I asked. Then I mentally slapped myself. That response. How eloquent. How smooth. Not.

"D'arvit, it wasn't supposed to come out like that." Holly swore. Poor thing, she was nervous. But it wasn't like me to make it easier for her. I haven't changed **that** much.

"You want **me** to stay with **you**?" I asked widening my eyes and opening my mouth a bit for dramatic value.

Of course Holly could see right through that.

"Yes, laugh all you want." Holly snapped. "I, Holly Short, am cordially inviting you, Artemis Fowl to my home for a week and a half."

"I graciously accept," I answered with a nod of my head.

"What?" Holly asked dumbfounded. Of course she would expect me to be much more diffficult. "No attitude? No sarcasm? What have you done with the Artemis I know?" Good question. I'm not that person anymore, and I guess that's good. But I do sometimes miss him.

"Oh, you'll get all of my sarcasm soon enough." I said with my best vampire smile.

"Try that on someone who doesn't know you, Arty." Holly was right. We do know each other too well to play the games we used to. Not that it matters. I'll still play and win, of course.

"Hmmm, true." I answered.

"Finally a breakthrough. Artemis Fowl the Second admits that someone else is right." Holly said clapping slowly and loudly.

And **I'm** the sarcastic one? "Yes, yes. Anyway what about my travel arrangements.? I snapped. "I can't well get my travel agent to book me a trip to the center of the earth. He'd think I was stark raving mad." Although, I may be.

"No, but that would be funny to see." She chuckled. I couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked when she laughed. Blasted puberty. I keep thinking of girls at the most improper times. "I'll e-mail them to you."

"Fine my e-mail adress is-" I began, but Holly cut me off.

"It's ," There's only one way she could have gotten that.

"Foaly?" I asked.

"Foaly," she explained. That damn centaur. Well, I guess I should have expected it. Hacking is our favorite hobby. Holly would say it's our way of showing we care. As teens say 'fat chance'.

"Would you mind asking him-?" I tried, but once again I was cut off.

"Oooh no." She said waggling a finger at me. "What ever hacking you or Foaly have done, will be talked about in two weeks."

"Fine," I puffed. Normally, I would never act like this. Holly just has this way of bringing it out of me.

"Well Arty, I have to go. I'm on break."

"Awww, you took your lunch time to talk to little ole' me." I smirked. "How sweet."

"Cut the crap." She grinned at me.

"Fine good, I mean **bye **Holly."

"Bye Artemis." She grinned enjoying my pain. Women. Can't live with em'...

"You enjoy that too much." I grinned. "Bye." I reached out to disconnect the call, but Holly stopped me.

"Oh and Arty, dress casual." Holly grinned as she disconnected the call. She always has to have the last word.

Wait? Casual? I know she means **jeans**. I do not wear jeans. Maybe I can get away with a pair of dress pants, and a nice, silk shirt. She'll kill me for it, but I think I'll take the risks. I don't even own a pair of jeans, and even though I'm wealthy, I don't plan on buying any in the near future. These musings were abruptly cut off by my father's voice loudly calling my name.

"Arty, get down here." he called. Father never used to be the type to yell, but now he has changed. He's much more playful and full of fun, especially when with the twins. It seems that I must go talk with Father. I suppose I have to ask his 'permission' for my trip anyway.

"Coming, Father." I called.

I walked downstairs expecting to find my father in his study. This is where we would usually discuss anything that was considered important, but as I have said father has changed. He was not in the study.

"In here, Arty." he called from the dining room.

My father was not sitting at the head of the table as I had expected. Instead, he was sitting right next to it. He gestured for me to take the chair across from him. Of course, I did. I suspect he chose this arrangement, so that he could view my body language and emotions. Of course, he should know by now that I am able to hide them both with ease.

"Arty, I believe you know what I would like to talk to you about."

"No, father. I do not." I lied trying to sound innocent. It was a stretch for me, but Fowls rise to each and every occasion.

"Liar." he laughed. "Your mother and I are worried about you."

"Father, I assure you there-" I began, but was cut off. Everyone seemed to be doing that today. Most annoying. I would like to be able to finish a sentence, once in a while.

"No, Artemis, there is something to be worried about. Two words: social interactions."

Oh, not this again. Recently, my family has taken to sticking their noses into my private affairs. In fact, they love to dissect every detail of my personal life. Of course, there aren't very many. Their sole conversation is about my lack of a girlfriend. Not that there's any girl out there who could hold my attentions for long. Social interactions, indeed, as if I have time for such things.

"I am very good at interactions." I smiled hoping he would drop this subject. Needless to say: it didn't happen. Fowls never give up. Usually I admire the trait, but right now, I wish Fowls let things go.

"Arty, how many friend do you have?" he asked folding his arms. I couldn't help but think of how Holly has folded her arms and slightly pushed up her. D'arvit. Focus!

"Father, I have plenty of friends." Well, 'plenty' is open to interpretation. 'plenty of friends for an anti-social, criminal, mastermind may have been more honest. Though I never claimed to be honest.

"Name three." Father said with a smug smile. My smug smile. He thought he had me.

"Butler, Juliet, and Minerva."

"I know that Butler and you have become very close, but I don't know if he can be considered a friend. Friends are usually close in age."

"On the contrary, Father. I've written an article on-" I started, knowing he was going to cut me off again. I was right.

"Do you ever confide in Juliet or Minerva?" he asked. No, I didn't. Not really. My true confidences are kept to myself. I'm not one to be 'touchy-feely' and share. I remained silent. My silence was enough of an answer for him.

"That's what friends do, Son." he admonished, his blue eyes troubled.

"Well, I have another friend." I said thinking of the elfin capitan. "Holly."

"I've never heard of her." Father said. He was obviously thinking that she was a figment of my imagination. In truth that's what any rational human being would think if I started talking about my 'fairy friends'.

"Well, she lives sort of far out." I said.

"Hmm, do you confide in **her**?" he asked.

"More than anyone," I answered truthfully.

"Maybe one day I'll be able to meet her." he nodded. In his own world, probably imagining what Holly looks like.

"Hmmm maybe." I mumbled. There is no chance of that ever occuring.

"But Arty one friend is not enough, you must do better." He said punctuating each word with his fist on the table.

"Yes sir, I will try to improve in the futrue." I nodded standing to leave.

"Sit down, Arty. I haven't finished with you yet. Now we have to get to the hard part."

"T-t-the hard part?" I gulped. You didn't have to be a genius to know this was going to be bad.

"Yes, my boy." Father said popping his knuckles. Deplorable habit. "Now we need to talk about ... **girls.**"

"G-g-girls?" I stammered. Stammering, a sign of a lack of God, Holly didn't see that. Or Foaly. Or Mulch. Or anyone for that matter.

"Haha, nothing to worry about it'll be quick. And relatively painless." Artemis Fowl I laughed. "Of course this beginning part will be... akward, but it must be done."

"Fine," I said taking a deep breath. "I am ready now." I tried to be as calm as my outer facade.

"Arty," he cleared his throat. "Do you... do you like... **girls**... in that way?" I couldn't help but notice his emphasis on the word girls.

I was red. Redder than a tomato. Did he seriously think that I... batted for another team? That I...swung that way?

"Father?" I shrieked.

"Just answer the question, Arty"

"Yes Father. I do like girls. I feel attraction, just as any other teenaged male." I blushed. Logically speaking, I know that things can always be worse. But right now that's hard to believe.

"Well, that's good. Though you know your mother and I would accept you know matter who or what you liked." I wonder does he meant the what. Most likely not in the literal sense. I wonder how he would feel if he knew what I really think I liked.

"Yes, I know." I said. To be honest, this is one of the most akward conversations I have ever had.

"The reason I asked that, is because you've never seemed very concerned about anything outside of science."

"Trust me father. I think of other things." I admitted. It's true. At the moment, I can't get Holly Short out of my mind, and I don't know why. "A lot of the time."

"So, you've been through puberty?" he asked.

"Yes, father. I have."

"Good." he smiled. "Now since we have established that you do, in fact like girls... I think we need to discuss your dating history. Or rather lack there of."

"There is no one who catches my eye." I lied. To be truthful there was one girl, but she was off limits. Besides, she does not feel the same as I do.

"I find that hard to believe, son. At you age I found that every pretty girl 'caught my eye' as you put it." he smiled probably thinking back to those times. Even though I know my father must have dated other girls. I only think of him with mother.

"I guess we are quite different, then." I retorted.

"Not as different as yu might think." he smiled. I just looked at him. I'm sure that father was smooth, wereas I am not. To each his own, and my own is solving the unsolvable not _**dating**_.

"Whatever happened to that Paradizo girl?" my father asked shaking me from my reviere. "Minerva, wasn't it?" From the way he asked it was obvious he hadn't forgotten. He never forgets, especially something he deems important. He just wanted to gauge my reaction.

Minerva, a genius with startling ambition. She was pretty and funny and not my type. I loved her thirst, thirst to prove herself, and I knew she wanted me. But she's just not my type. Maybe in another time, but I must say that she does nothing for me. To be honest: I'm not really sure what my type is. She should be it. Smart, ambitious but she's just not it. I like a challenge, but she's not really that difficult. I don't know... After my return from Limbo, we began talking as friends, but it never progressed. Even though she wanted it to. I quickly quelled her attentions in a kind, and gentlemanly way. We're still friends though.

"Arty, come back to earth." My father said. "We were talking about Minerva remember?"

"Minerva, yes." I said snapping back to my body. "We are just friends." I said reddening more if that was possible. Ugh if Holly and company could see me now. Blushing and stammering. I would never live this one down.

"Umm-hmm." he nodded pursing his lips. Of course, he didn't think I was being completely honest. I can't exactly blame him. If I were in his shoes I would probably be skeptical too. It doesn't matter, I know what is true, and what is not.

"She's not my type father." I repeated shrugging.

"Your type? Why isn't she your type?" he asked. "I've never seen two people more alike. More similar."

He's right. She is just a female version of me. And that's the rub. I _**should**_ like her. I _**should**_ want her. But I don't.

"You are both geniuses. You both have the same sense of humor, or lack of. You're both ambitious and recognition seeking. You two give new meaning to the old saying : 'two peas in a pod.'"

Once again father had hit the nail on the head, but I know I can't feel that way towards Minerva.

"You are right of course." I admitted. To be truthful it hurt me to say those words out loud, no matter how true they may be. " Minerva is a wonderful girl, but she's more of the type I'd have a debate with. She's a great debater and so am I, but I don't think either of us is good at dating. Or expressing feelings. As far as I know a couple should be able to express their feelings for any hope of success in dating."

"Fine Artemis. I do sort of see your point." Father said and I sighed a sigh of relief. This conversation was almost over. "But you need to make it a point to talk to other girls our age."

"Of course." I lied knowing that that was not going to happen. Apparently, my father knew that too.

"I am serious" he scowled. "If you don't do it, then I will take it into my own hands."

"Yes father." I nodded. "Is that all?"

"Yes, Son. You may go now." he smiled as sI jumped out of my seat. I was almost to the door before I remembered Holly's invitation.

"Father?" I asked turning around.

"Yes Arty?"

"Well my friend invited me to their house for a week and a half. May I go?"

"Where does 'your friend' live?" he asked skeptically. He probably thought I was faking. No such luck.

"Down south." I answered as truthfully as I could.

"Hmm, fine you may go." Father said waving. "Oh and Son, have fun."

"I will." I said grinning slightly as I opened the door.

As soon as the door opened, five people fell into the room. Beckett, Myles, Mother (I mean _**Mom**_.), Juliet, and even Butler crashed into the room all holding glasses and wearing the apprehensive smiles of the guilty.

Needless to say, they had all heard my shame and embarrassment. I did the only thing I could. I girded my mental loins and stalked out of the room like your typical angry teenager.

"Stupid, nosy family." I muttered as I stomped up the stairs to my room. Two more weeks to go...

I plopped down on my bed and sulked. About ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. I ignored it. I know it was childish, but I was angry and embarrassed. The next thing I knew the door was swinging open and Butler was coming in. Butler's not the type to wait around for an invitation. Usually I would admire his gall, but at he moment I'm too mad to care.

"Artemis, we're all very sorry we intruded, but we were curious."

"Yes, I suppose I understand. But as they say curiosity killed the cat." I admonished.

"Quite true, but cats have nine lives, and they always land on their feet. Well do you forgive us?" Butler asked his eyes pleading. As much as I may wish to let him suffer, I can't. I had already started to forgive them. My earlier anger had is quite a change from the old days. Back then, I could have held a grudge forever, even towards my family.

"If you answer one question for me?" I said posing it as a question rather than a demand.

"Anything." Butler nodded. I know he expected it to be about girls. And in a way... it was.

"When father began he asked me about my... gender preferences." I paused. "Did you ever think that I...?" I trailed off.

"No," Butler cut in, "I knew you liked girls or rather you would once you had the time. Once you were free from plots and schemes." Hmm, that's good. I hope the rest of them felt the same way about it.

"Artemis," Butler grinned. "I noticed you never mentioned your friends gender." Trust Butler to notice that.

"Female, as you well know."

"Haha, remember what you father said." Butler laughed.

"Yes, yes." I said impatiently.

"So, Arty going down south?" he said grinning knowing exactly what I had meant.

"Hmm, yes I am." I said. "Holly invited me down for a week and a half."

"I take it I can't go?" Butler asked.

"No no, I'm sorry old friend, but you'd scare the faries half to death."

"True," Butler smiled. His smile took years off of his face. It was a sight most people didn't get to see. I counted myself in the lucky few. Thankfully. "Besides, I doubt they have a room I can stand in." Well, he's right. His mountainous size would be quite a problem.

"See you later Artemis." Butler said turning to leave.

"Good-bye Butler." I said maybe a tad formal.

"Oh and Artemis?" Butler asked spinning around in a manner that seems impossible for one of his size.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Have fun." he said smiling. "And don't do anything I wouldn't do." he told me shutting the door firmly behind him. Leaving me sitting there wondering what in the world (or under it.) he could have meant.

A/n:

Whoo-hoo, four chapters up. The next chapter is the same phone call from Holly's point of view. I hope you enjoy it. Review. I want to hear your ideas. Oh, and if I use one of your ideas, a chapter will be dedicated to you. Thanks

Yours truly, madly, and deeply,

Einstinette


	5. Invitation part 2

Chapter 5:

Invitation Part 2

A/n: This is the phone call from the previous chapter, in Holly's Point of View. Hope you enjoy it. Remeber, if you submit ideas and I use them, the chapter will be dedicated to you. On and thanks to my big brother for giving me the word inferno. You rule.

Holly's POV:

I openened my eyes to the bright faux-sunlight of Haven. Today was going to be fun. Today I was calling Arty. Thet thought seemed to power me through my routine and through the rest of the day.

I took a sim-shower, and pulled on my Lep uniform. It's a black jump-suit with LEP embroidered over my left breast. Under that it says 'Major H. Short'" Next, I carefully brushed my teeth. The longest part of my morning routine is styling my long hair. It was pretty, but way too much hassle. I quickly brushed it down before giving up on it and waliking outj of the door. I ran out of the house, down the street for a few blocks, and into Police plaza.

I must admit, I was feeling pretty happy. Nothing could get me down. Not the new intern, not paperwork. Hell, I bet even Chix Verbil himself couldn't bother me today. My mood must have been pretty evident to the whole offive. It isn't that I'm usually mean, but I'm not exactly smiley, not like I was today.

Apparently, I was too smiley sinve Commander Trouble Kelp walked into my office and up to my desk. The Commander, or Trubs as her was fondly know, had been my friend since the academy. So, of course he noticed how keyed up I was.

"I must not be doing my job, if my best Major is this happy." Trouble laughed.

"Of course you're doing your job, Commander Kelp." I smiled. Even though Trouble and I are friends. I still find it necessary to treat him as professionally as possibe. To do otherwise would crank up the office rumormill, or start the complaining about how unfair the office was. And Frond knows neither of those options would be good for us. In fact they would be awful, cataclysmic.

Trouble shut the door behind him. "Just Trouble," he ordered.

"Fine. Trouble." I grinned. "You're doing a great job."

"Seriously, Holly. What's up with you?" he aked. "You're never really this perky, especially not in the morning." He was right. Generally, I'm not remotely nice until lunch time. But excitement has a way of pumping you up.

"Just two more weeks until vacation!" I enthused.

"Hmm, and two more weeks until you see Artemis Fowl again." Trouble said stroking his chin and the light stubble there. Of course as commander her knew. He had to okay the whole deal. And thankfully, he did.

"That's part of it." I admitted, blushing slightly. "But I just really need a break from paperwork."

"You are up to your ears, aren't you?" he smiled.

"You have no idea."

"Well, I hope you have a fun vacation." he said standing to leave. "You and the mud boy."

"Mud **man**." I corrected.

"Mud man." Trouble repeated reluctantly.

"And thanks. I'll miss you." I said hugging him. Very unprofessional, I know but he seemed very sad. He hugged me back a little longer that what was comfortable between male and female co-workers. Of course, at that point Foaly would pass by my door. D'arvit. Fate has a way of coming around and biting you in the butt. And behind Foaly was Chix Verbil and Lili Frond, the two biggest office gossips. What are the odds? You know what, maybe something could ruin my day after all.

Trouble was facing away from the door, so he didn't see the three faces pressed against the plexiglass. "You know, Holly, I really like the hair." he said twining a long lock around his finger as he finally released me from the hug. He still seemed completely oblivious to anything but me. Completely oblivious to the fact that Chix was steaming up the window with his breath.

I tried to keep my mind on the matter at hand. Getting Trouble out of my office, without any more emotional displays. It was harder than it seems. "Thank you commander." I said emotionless as I looked out the door at my friends curious and mischevious faces.

"Please, Holly, Trouble."

"Fine," I surrendered. "Thanks Trouble."

Trouble turned to leave and I waved him off. Unfortunately, he saw Foaly and the others just before they scampered off. He turned a shade of red that would have made Commander Root proud. I could see he was about to turn around and say something, but I wasn't having that.

"Good-bye, Trouble." I said pushing him out of the door and making sure to shut and lock it. Not that it would stop anyone wo was truly determined. Especially someone with Foaly on their side. And of course, he would be on their side if it came to embarrassing me.

I sat back down and sighed. I couldn't help but think of Trouble's fingers in my hair, and I can't help wish they belonged to someone else. Someone tall and thin, with long fingers. Someone with pale skin and dark hair. Someone like Artemis. Hmm, he's never seen me with long hair, i wonder how he'll react. (This is the point where I need that list, or maybe just the cold shower.)

I was interrupted by a 'ping' from my computer. It was from Foaly, asking me to come to his office for "an importatnt meeting". I ignored it. It doesn't take a genius to know that he wanted to pump me for information and then tease me about said information.

I continued with my paperwork until it was finally lunchtime. Half of the day was over and part of my good mood remained. I guess that was a plus.

I pulled my hair towards my face to cover it, and walked briskly toward the door. Before I got to the door I had to walk through the crowded central part of Police Plaza.

Everyone was staring at me. It wasn't just my imagination either. Every eye in the room was on me. The first thing that I noticed was a lull in the conversation. A moment of complete and totat silence. The th whispered murmurs that I knew were about Trouble and me.

So, I did the only thing i could. I stood up as straight and as tall as I could. Then I walked towards the door while staring down anyone foolish enough to make eye contact. Soon enough they all went back to either their work or their lunch.

I sauntered out of the door to go back to my house. I had an hour and a half for lunch break, one of the perks of being a major. Below a captain, rookies, got half an hour for lunch. Captains got one hour. If I ever became first major, I would have two hours barring important missions, of course.

A few minutes later I was walking through my front door. The first thing I did was rip off my uniform. I hate to admit it, but I wanted to try to show off a little. I opened my closet to find something appropriate. And there it was.

A light green shirt, that Juliet had bought for me. It had the word 'Dance' on it in darker green cursive. The shirt was a little tight when I slipped it on. It left a bit of my flat stomach showing. Perfect. Next, I needed a pair of pants. I hunted through the rack until I came across some black knee-length shorts. Perfect. I slipped them on and went to brush my hair again. That done, I went to my holo-phone and pressed number one on my speed dial and waited as the phone rang.

Brring... brrrrring. Once, twice it rang. Artemis picked right up after the second time. He must have been otherwise involved, because he usually picks up during the first ring. I quickly realized I needed to adjust my view, so i zoomed in to where only my face and shoulders were visible.

The next thing I knew Arty's face and chest were sitting in hologram form in front of me. He looked good,really good. His hair was tassled as though he had recently ran his hands through it. I couldn't help but think of how large his hands were, and how perfect they would feel on me. I immediately tried to got that thought out of my mind. It would never happen. His eyes were alight with curiosity and cheer. This was an all together different person from the one I had met all those years ago.

We took a moment to just look at each other. I noticed the excact moment when he took in my new hair. I looked on in delight in seeing his eye and mine widen in shock. I know it sounds stupid, but I was glad he hadn't covered it up with a contact. Of course, he could have popped it out, but Arty isn't the type to hide things, especially not from me. I also noticed that his mouth was open. Of course, he tried to close it before I saw.

Not that I minded. To be honest, I found it flattering to the umpteenth degree. I was pretty tired of sitting there, just staring. Besides, I only have an hour and a half for lunch. It would take me much longer to get my fill of Artemis' face, so I decided to get things moving.

"Hey Arty,"I smiled at him. I noticed his eyes widen slightly as he heard my nickname for him. No matter how many times he heard me say it, he still acted surprised."You may want to wipe away the drool." I had to laugh his face was just so comical. I can't believe he actually tried to wipe his mouth. Well, actually I can. Silly mud boy, he should know better.

"That was not funny, Captain." he said, purposely underanking me. He knows damn well, I'm a major. Oooh, he makes me so mad sometimes. He just want to get back at me.

"I am a major, as you well know." I said, my face frozen in mock anger.

"It must have slipped my mind." he shrugged. As if, he knows that I know better than that.

"Artemis Fowl, you never forget anything."

"I'm hurt at your accusation. I am human." Human? Who does he think he's fooling? Definitely not me. He has never forgotten anything, and I know he won't start now.

"Barely." I murmered quietley. I know it won't hurt him, but hey the truths the truth. "You know damn well, that I'm a major." I said. Still smiling at the mud boy. Who knew, he had developed an actual sense of humor. I'm so proud.

"Yes, I know." he finally admitted, smirking. "But what I don't know is why you've suddenly decided to call me." Good question.

"Can't I just call to say hi?" I huffed. To be honest,the answer was probably no. But, still that's not the point.

"Hi? Hi?" he asked increduously, like he had never even heard the word. He may not have used, it but he's definitely heard it. In fact, it was like he was spitting poison.

Hmm, I have the perfect way to let Arty see my nice outfit.

"Yes, hi Arty. You know what normal people say when talking." I shrugged. "Oh, hold on a minute."

"I await with baited breath." he said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Sarcastic jerk." I said too low for Artemis to hear. Not that I cared if he did.

I stood up and stretched slightly. I turned to the back and walked to one of my coffee tables. I looked into the mirror beside me and saw him take me in. I saw him looking at my back, my stomach and ogling my butt. This was the first time he had ever seen me outside of the uniform, and he was loving it. I couldn't help, but enjoy it.

I figured I had given him enough time to stare, so I sat back at the phone.

"Sorry Arty." I smiled. He didn't seem to notice me sit down. "Let me adjust this camera." I zoomed it out until he could see my face and stomach clearly. He seemed to have trouble forming words.

"That's quite all right, Holly." He said after he had finally gathered his words again. "Now back to 'hi'"

"Arty! Oh, for Frond's sake just say it." I sighed. I was getting really sick of this topic of conversation. "Next time I call say 'hi', instead of 'hello' and 'bye' instead of 'good-bye'."

"Fine, Holly. I will." he pouted. Sticking his lips out like an unhappy child. Like a child who hadn't gotten his way.

I was pretty nervous about asking Arty to come stay with me. "Well, you know there's another reason I called you?" I said and I folded my arms across my stomach. I couldn't look him in the eyes. I know he was picking up on all of this.

"Of course, there always is." he nodded. He probably thought it was just more business. Wrong. This was strictly pleasure. On my part at his was or not, who knew? " What is it this time? Trolls? Demons or goblins? Opal Koboi finally resurfaced?"

"First of all, nothing. No, no, no, and no." I laughed. "Does there always have to be an emergency before I call?" The correct answer was probably yes.

"There doesn't **have** to be, but there usually is." he countered. Well, it's true. There was usually something going on when I called. But this time was different.

"True." I admitted, grinning. "But not this time."

"Holly?" he asked, calling me back from space. "You know I'm not getting any younger. You obviously want something. Spit it out. What is it?" Ugh, the nerve on that boy.

"You really know how to ruin things, Arty." Holly grunted at him.

"Yes, yes. I'm an awful person."Hey, he said it not me. Besides, honesty's the best policy. "Now back to before if you please."

"Charming." I muttered. He cleared his throat loudly, while motioning for me to get on with it.

"Well I have my vacation in a couple of weeks, and so I'll have one and a half week off..." I began before Artemis cut me off.

"So you'd like to stay here? That could work." he mulled over rubbing his chin. I've got to say, this new habit of his was rather attractive.

Frond knows, I wouldn't mind staying with Artemis. If we were alone. But there were two reasons why that couldn't work. One, Artemis was never alone. Butler, Juliet, the twins, or his parents were always there. And two, I had been through hell and high water to arrange this. There was no way, I was letting it go. Besides, Trouble _**and**_ Foaly would kill me when they found out.

"No, no Artemis." I smiled. "Thanks for the offer."

"Then what do you want?" he asked confused. Confusion looked very good on his face. His mouth and eyes scrunched. His hand running through his hair.

"Well actually, I was wondering..."

"Yes, Holly?" he asked leaning forward slightly.

"Would you please be quiet so I can ask you 'do you want to come visit me?" I screeched in frustration. Oops, it was supposed to go so much smoother.

"What?" he asked.

"D'arvit, it wasn't supposed to come out like that." I swore.

"You want **me** to stay with **you**?" he asked widening his eyes and opening his mouth a bit. Of course I could see right through that. And of course, he wouldn't make this any easier for me.

"Yes, laugh all you want." I snapped embarrassed. "I, Holly Short, am cordially inviting you, Artemis Fowl to my home for a week and a half."

"I graciously accept," he answered with a regal nod of his head.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded. "No attitude? No sarcasm? What have you done with the Artemis I know?" Hmm, I don't know which Artemis I like better. This new, happier one or the old stressful one. I guess only time can tell. But, I'm leaning towards the new one.

"Oh, you'll get all of my sarcasm soon enough." he said with his best vampire smile.

"Try that on someone who doesn't know you, Arty." I smiled. Him and his games. He always has to play, and he _**always**_ has to win.

"Hmmm, true." he mumbled.

"Finally a breakthrough. Artemis Fowl the Second admits that someone else is right." I said clapping slowly and loudly to emphasize each word.

"Yes, yes. Anyway what about my travel arrangements.? h snapped. "I can't well get my travel agent to book me a trip to the center of the earth. He'd think I was stark raving mad." And he's not. I wish I could see that. Besides, what teen has a travel agent?

"No, but that would be funny to see." I chuckled. "I'll e-mail them to you."

"Fine my e-mail adress is-" he began, but I cut him off like he had done to me earlier.

"It's ,"

"Foaly?" he asked.

"Foaly," I explained.

"Would you mind asking him-?" he began, but once again I cut him off.

"Oooh no." I said waggling a finger at him. "What ever hacking you or Foaly have done, will be talked about in two weeks."

"Fine," he puffed, sounding for all the world like a normal teenager. Haha, as if he could ever be described as a _**normal**_ teen.

"Well Arty, I have to go. I'm on break." I hated to go, but I know I have to. Though I loved our verbal sparring, I knew I had a week and a half of it ahead of me. I could wait. Couldn't I?

"Awww, you took your lunch time to talk to little ole' me." he smirked. "How sweet."

"Cut the crap." I said unable to hold in my grin.

"Fine good, I mean **bye **Holly." he said spitting out the word 'bye' like it was poison.

"Bye Artemis." I said smiling even more if that's possible.

"You enjoy that too much." he grinned. "Bye." he reached out to disconnect the call, but I stopped him.

"Oh and Arty, dress casual." I enjoyed seeing the look on his face, as I disconnected. He looked like someone had shocked him. Serves him right. In fairness to me, I was in the power seat, since I'd hung up first. That's just like me. I always have to have the last word.

I smiled to myself for a few minutes before a 'ping' startled me. Crap, that was my alarm. I had fifteen minutes to get to work. I flung my clothes of ans pulled on my LEP suit. Ten minutes left. A second later I was out of the door and running towards Police Plaza. I made it through the door just in time. I was huffing and puffing, still ronning to my office. And I crashed into the person I least wanted to see, Foaly. He may have been my friend, but I wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now. Especially with memeories of this morning dancing around in my head.

"Hi, Holly." Foaly laughed, picking me up off of the floor. "Umm, you may want to take a look in the mirror."

"What?" I asked. "Why?"

"Umm, you look a little... flustered." he grinned. "And, um, Trouble hasn't came in yet." That was a surprise. Even though he got two hours for lunch, he usually only took an hour and a half.

"Hmm, I wonder where he is." I said.

"As if you didn't know." he neighed. Stupid centaur.

"I don't." I said angrily now."Why would I?" Deep breaths. Calm down.

"Uuum, yeah, you should go to the bathroom, now." Foaly insisted, pushing me towards the bathroom.

Chix chose this moment to walk past. He saw me and did a double take. Oh, Frond, this was _**not**_ going to end well. What had I done to deserve this?

"H-h-hey Holly." he stammered looking me up and down. Uh-oh. I mean sure he usually looked at me, but not like this. This was more the way a dog looked at a piece of thick, juicy steak.

"Hey Chix." I said, like everything was normal. Which in my life, what is normal.

Luckily, at that moment, Trouble came in. His hair was messy and he was flushed. He walked up to me with his mouth hanging open. It must have been really bad. Worse than I thought, as if that's possible. Foaly was trying not to laugh at this predicament. Well, trying and failing.

"Holly." Trouble nodded. "Sorry, I'm late." He was talking to everyone, but his eyes stayed on me the entire time. It was beyond creepy.

"You're not late, Commander." I smiled. "Well, I have to go... to the bathroom."

I quickly turned and walked into the Lady's room. Uh-oh. I'd expected to see me in the mirror, but instead I saw someone else. The sexy, sultry vixen in the mirror couldn't be me. The first thing I noticed was my uniform. It was only partially zipped. You could see the curve of my breasts and a pale triangle of skin below it. Any lower and you could see my belly button.

My hair was tousled from pulling my shirt off, and from the run. I had sex hair. And my face ws flushed from both the run and embarrassment. Then there was the fact that I stumbled in a minute before Trouble does. And he also has tousled hair and a flushed face. D'arvit!

Life has a way of kicking you in the butt, and then dragging you through the mud. Lili Frond chose that moment to walk out of a stall behind me.

"Whoa, Holly." she said. "What happened to you?" I couldn't say anything.

"You and Trouble...?" she trailed off suggestively.

"No," I snapped. Anger having given me, my voice back. "I mean we're just friends."

"Sure Holly," she smiled as my face clouded over. "But listen, I know you like someone."

"No, I-" I began before she cut me off.

"If it's not Trouble, then it must be Artemis Fowl." she nodded. "I know we're not BFF's but I'd like to help." That statement floored me. Why did everyone _**except me **_seem so knowledgeable about_** my **_relationships?

"Thanks Lili." I said turning to leave.

"Oh and Holly. I'd like to be friends. I'd like to get to know you better." she said letting it sink in. "Talk to you later."

"Sure, Lili." I smiled. I had never really had a conversation with her. To tell you the truth, I'd always looked at her as some dumb, blond bimbo. I had always thought of her as a hinderance or a distraction. It would be both weird and maybe sort of interesting to think of her as a friend. A friend like Caballine or Trouble or anyone. Frond (no pun intended.) knows I could use some more friends.

:One more thing." she smiled as I turned to face her." I love your hair like that. You should wear it like that more often." I smiled looking down at my outfit. I zipped it up just a little. The little that meant the difference between sexy and slutty. Hopefully, I was now on the sexy side.

I smiled as I walked out of the bathroom. Of course, Foaly was still outside the door. D'arvit, I was hoping everyone had gotten bored and left. No such luck. Just then, Lili sidled around me. As she was leaving she gave me a quick little wave. The kind that was uncertain, testing the waters. I gave her an energetic wave and a big smile.

"Holly, will you come with me please?" Foaly asked.

"Sure," I said drudging up a fake smile. There was no way to get out of this one. The circumstantial evidence was overwhelming. And I say this as a cop. All arrows pointed towards Trouble and I doing the deed.

"Since when are you and Lili friends," he asked.

"Since now," I shrugged. "She's actually pretty nice."

"Hmm, I guess that's an uppage from calling her a bimbo." he said.

"Well, I didn't understand her then." I admitted.

"And you do now?" he asked disbelieving.

"I'm getting there."

I walked and he clomped into his office. The room ws filled with computers. Foaly had about ten rolling chairs set up randomly around the office. Not that Foaly could use the chairs. There were only three special centaur chairs.

"Sit down, Holly." Foaly said indicating a chair right in front of his. He sat down, or maybe bent is a better word for it.

He got right into the gossip, like I knew he would. "Oooh, so Holly. You and Trouble." he grinned.

"No, definitely not." I said. Ugh, stupid coincidences.

"Well, you coming in like you did, and him like he did coupled with this mornings hug doesn't bode well." D'arvit, he was right. Alone, both incidents were beyond bad, but together they were catastrophic, a cataclysmic blow.

"Trouble is amazing," I began and Foaly's eyebrows rose as he leaned forward, misunderstanding my meaning. "but we aren't the type." He could hear the truthfulness in my voice.

"Well, that's good." Foaly snickered. "Young Arty might go postal and kill old Trubs. And homicide has a way of quenching the romantic flames.

"Foaly, I do not have feelings for Artemis Fowl." I snarled. "There are no flames to quench."

"Oh, really no flames? No heat of passion? No burnings of desire?" he asked. "No inferno to roast you alive as you sit up at night thinking of him.?" He must be reading romances again.

"No." I said. "There are no flames, no heated passions, no burnings, and definitely no inferno."

"Me thinketh the lady doth protest too much." Foaly quoted.

"_**Me**_ thinketh the centaur doth read too much into it." I yelled, a little too loudly.

"Face it, Holly, that's why you don't like Trouble." he nodded, so smug with his own self-assurance.

"Hmmm, it couldn't be the fact that he's my boss?" I asked sarcastically.

"Nope," he answered popping the 'p'. "You love one of them and I'm betting on the mud boy."

"Well, then you'd better hand over your money now." I reached out my hand.

"Oh, please, Holly." he sniggered. "By the way Caballine wants you to e-mail her."

"Speaking of e-mail, Arty is mad about you having his."

"Oh, Arty is it now?" he giggled. "How sweet. Kissy-kissy." he made loud kissing sounds, like a child.

"Foa-ly?" I asked, stretching his name into two syllables.

"Yes, Holly?" he asked nervously.

"What would you like to be buried in? Do you want a computer involved in the ceremony?"

"Now, now Holly. No need to be rough." he said trying to placate me.

"Holly, you know your temper." he stammered.

"I don't have a temper," I said getting up and walking closer and closer. I got right up into his face and whispered, "Listen, carefully. I do not like Artemis Fowl, and next time, I won't be so nice. Next time, I'm going to have to hurt you."

"Of course," he squeaked.

"Bye Foaly." I grinned as I waved at him jovially.

"Oh, and Holly, be sure to bring Arty boy down to see me." he called. I turned to let him have it, but I was already out of the door. Foaly had pushed his 'big red button'. And the doors had swished shut behind me. I keyed in my code to go back in and give him a word or two.

The door didn't open. That centaur was keeping me out. Well, he had to come out sometimes. And Frond knows, time would only make me madder.

"Foaly, you get out here, right now!" I screamed. "This is not over."

"Trying to get with Foaly, now?" Chix Verbil asked from behind me. Oh no, not this clown.

"No, I'm not _**trying **_to _**get**_ anyone." I growled.

"Holly, I don't understand." he said shaking his head. "The commander over me."

"I am _**not**_ seeing the commander." I screamed much louder than I had meant to.

Loud enough for everyone to hear me. Everyone in the office turned to look at me. D'arvit. Trouble was standing there, looking back and forth between me and everyone. My face was bright red, and I'm sure you could have fried an egg on it. So, I did the only thing I could.

I pushed through everyone and made it to my office. I locked the door and barreled through paperwoek. I stayed at work a little longer than the others to avoid looking at them. I saw Trouble from a distance. He tried to wave to me, but I continued home, as if I didn't see him.

Ten minutes later, I was sitting in front of my television, eating a bowl of vole curry. Hmm, let's see, I have one more call to make...

A/n:

I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter. Come on, review. You know you want to. Remember submit your ideas, and you'll get a chapter dedicated to you.

Remember:

_Reviews=happy camper. Happy camper= faster updates Faster updates= you read faster. It's a cycle keep it going!_

Yours, Truly, Madly, and Deeply,

Einstinette


	6. Requests

Chapter 6

Requests

_A/n: Thanks for reading. Please keep up the reviewing._

Holly's Pov:

Ugh, I'm so nervous. There's something I have to do, and I know it won't be fun. I went to sit in front of my holophone. Before I could punch in a number, there was a knock on my door.

I walked to the door. I know it's stupid but I opened it without looking out of the little hole in the door. Once, again I know it's stupid, but I was sure I knew who it was. Either Caballine on her evening run, or Foaly to apologize, Mulch to annoy me, or maybe even Lili Frond to talk. The last person I expected to be was at my door. When I opened it I was staring into the troubled eyes of Trouble Kelp. Oh crap.

"May I come in, Holly?" he asked. He had changed out of his LEP uniform. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a red E.L.F. T-shirt. He was wearing some cool sneakers and his hair was still disorderly. His eyes hovered around my body.

Crap, I had changed out of my uniform and put on a rather low-cut red v-neck baby tee. My shorts were black running shorts. They weren't too short, but a lot shorter than I would want for male company. Of course anything shorter than, ankle-length was too short for Trouble's company.

I guess my pause was too long. "Or we could talk out here." he suggested.

"Oh, no." I said "Come on in Trouble."

"Your house is nice, as always." he said looking around. Of course, he had been there a lot. He had been there during the academy, after mom died, and many many times during our careers. He sat down in the armchair that he has always loved. I sat on the couch so, I could face him.

"Something on your mind?" I asked as if I didn't know.

"Well, yes. Actually." he began. "You know this morning with the ,erm, hug?" he asked.

I hadn't expected him to be so outright about it. I blushed. "Yes, what about it?" I asked sitting ramrod straight. I noticed him take in my posture.

"Well, you know Foaly, Chix, and Lili saw us." he informed me.

"Yeah, I know." I said.

"Good, now I want to know why you kicked me out and then shut and locked the door," he pondered. "I thought we were friends."

"Trouble, we _**are**_ friends." I assured him.

"Are we really?" he asked, looking me straight in the eye for the first time tonight.

"Of course, we've been friends for years. Nothing could change that."

"It seems, something already has." he said. "You never answered my first question: Why did you kick me out?"

"Ugh, I didn't want to start the rumor mill to running." I blushed. "With our hug this morning, that started a ton of rumors."

"Rumors?" he asked. "Is that what you're worried about. That's surprising. Do you really care that much what people think of you?"

"Trouble were you even there this afternoon after lunch?" I asked. "Everyone was sure we had been doing the do."

"Oh, so you're worried about you reputation?" he asked his eyes flashing with surprise and what seemed like anger.

"No, I'm not worried about my reputation. It's more to save yours." I snapped a bit harsher than I had meant to. "You asked did I care what people thought of me: and the answer is both yes and no.

"My reputation? Explain please?" he asked mystified.

"As a commander, you have to be pretty much above approach. Everyone thinks you're dating a major." I said. "And if you were dating a major, it would seem horribly unfair to the other officers. In fact, it would seem like you were playing favoritism. Especially, if that major was known for being wild and unruly."

"Oooh, I see. You were avoiding me to help me?" he said, though it sounded more like a question.

"Yes," I practically shouted, because I was so happy that he got it.

"Well, what if I don't care?" he asked. "What if the others don't matter to me?" I felt dumbstruck. He couldn't be serious. We were just friends, right? He couldn't ... want me like they said... could he?

"Wh-wh-what?" I stammered, avoiding his eyes. I could feel them on me, searching. I kept my eyes focused on the sim-wood that was my floors.

"Holly, I don't care. It doesn't matter to me." he said standing up. "In fact, maybe I'd like for the rumors to be true."

"Wh-why?" I asked even though I was sure, that I knew the answer. He wanted me, but I had to say no.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" he asked taking my hands and forcing me to look into his eyes. "I'm in love with you."

If I had been drinking something, then I would have spit it out. As it is, I felt as though the air had been squeezed from my lungs. I couldn't breathe at all.

"Trouble, you can't love me. I'm sorry, but I don't love you." I said making eye contact, so that he could know I was serious.

"Oh, I know." he grinned. "You don't love me yet, but you will."

"Look, I don't want to love anybody. I'm happy the way I am."

"Holly, look into my eyes, and answer a question." he said seriously. "Is it him? Is it Artemis Fowl."

"I don't love anyone. Not like that." I shook my head, to emphasize my flat out no. "He's my friend. You're my friend."

"As long as you don't love him..." he trailed off, leaving me to wonder what he meant. "I guess, I should be going." he stretched as he was talking, probably to let me enjoy the view. Just like I had done to Artemis. Let me tell you, it's not as fun on the receiving end.

"Bye, Trouble." I said also standing up.

"Oh, and just a few more things." he said. "I'd like you to know, that you're very beautiful. And I loved your hair today."

"Thanks," I nodded, still trying to usher him towards the door. He didn't budge.

"And the last thing I wanted to ask, will you go out with me one day?" he asked, looking me in my eyes and grabbing my hands. Here we were, in the middle of my living room. And he was asking me out. This seemed like the plot from some stupid romance movie, that would sell out really quickly. Life was a lot different from the movies. I never expected the rumors to be true.

"Trouble," I cautioned gently. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Hmmm. That's okay." he said leaning down. I thought that he had finally got it, but I was wrong. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips. His kiss was soft and gentle. His lips felt like a gentle caress of feathers. He broke it off after a few seconds. "I'm prepared to be know what they say, good things come to those who wait. I whole heartedly believe in perserverance."

He let me go and walked towards the door. "Oh, and see you tomorrow, Holly."

Tomorrow, something that I definately didn't want to think about. I just stood there for a while, stuck in my own thoughts of Trouble. I felt my lips where his had been, not too long ago. I couldn't help but compare them to the last lips that had touched mine. They had belonged to a pale white mud boy at the time. I couldn't help but remember the blue sparks that had fizzled as our lips touched. The sparks. When I kissed Trouble, I had neither seen or felt any sparks.

Ugh, I'm so drained both emotionally and physically. Usually, I would just plop myself down on my bed, but I know I have to make a call. It's not going to be fun, but you have to do what you have to do.

It felt like deja vu. Once again, I sat in front of my holo-phone. I quickly punched in the numbers and waited. the phone rang. Brring. Brrring. Once, twice, three times, and then it was picked up.

A blonde girl stood in frnt of me. She looked like any normal teenage girl. Of course, a normal teenager wouldn't know 5,000 ways to kill a man. The girl was wearing a pink T-shirt with 'fab' scrawled across the chest. Her hair was in a ling braid, and around the end of that braid was a gold ring with a jade stone in the center. She looked very pretty.

"Hey Holly." Juliet Butler smiled at me.

"Hey Juliet," Even after everything that day, I couldn't help but smile. "How's it going?"

"Same old, same old." she sighed rolling her eyes. Too bad my life wasn't like that. I miss the old days. "What about you?"

I took a few seconds to think over the day, I had had. " I don't want to talk about it."

"Oooh, sounds juicy." Juliet cooed. Hard to believe that _**she**_ was relaated to Butler. The was thye epitimy of calm, understated efficency. Juliet wouldn't know calm or understated if they came up and knocked her in the face. They'd be sorry afterwards, though. Despite her looks, this girl was no pop princess.

"What part of 'no' don't you understand?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Fine, I'll stop grilling you for now." she said. "But I will find out." to be honest, I knew she probably would, and there was nothing I could do to stop her. And, of course, once she knew so would Arty. Great, just my luck.

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey, I can go all night, Fairy." Juliet shot back warning me. "But can you?"

"D'arvit." I swore. I have to go to work tomorrow. Otherwise, I would stay and argue until she ran out of stupid comments. Which as I know from experience can take a while.

"So what's up? More trouble?" She has no idea how much Trouble I was having. Of course, my Trouble was not the trouble she was thinking about. To be fair, the Trouble I was dealing with was probably worse than anything she was thinking about.

"You have no idea." I mumbled too low for her to hear.

"What was that."

"Uh, never mind." I smiled. I''m off Saturday and I was just wondering do you have any plans?"

"Um no." she said confused. "Why?"

"Well, Arty's coming ot visit and..." I began, but before I could finish she had cut me off.

"Arty?" she asked grinning mischeviously. "Since when is he Arty, to you?" D'arvit. I usually only use that name in my mind.

"It's just a nickname." I sighed dramatically.

"Are you two finally together?" she asked without pausing to take a breath. "Is that why he's staying with you?"

"Um, no." I shouted. "He's staying because we're friends who never get to see each other." Thank Frond, she just had a regular phone. Meaning, she couldn't see me or how red I was.

"You don't get to see me, either." she countered. "But I didn't get an invite."

"You can come," I shrieked, knowing there wouldn't be room. I hate to say this, but I was hoping she would decline.

"No thanks." she giggled. "Dom would kill me for ruining the moments." I didn't even want to think about that too closely. Everyone else was playing matchmaker, but surely the mountainous Butler was not in on it too. He wouldn't. At least I hope he wouldn't.

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand." I said.

"Yeah, what did you want to do anyway? Go out? Clubbing maybe?" she asked. I could practically hear the gears turning in her mind.

"Well, I told Artemis to dress casually." I began,and of course she cut me off.

"Artemis now?" she snickered. I guess my glare was enough to get her off of my back. "Oh, so you want to go shopping?"

"Yes. Casural for him is a pair of dress pants, a dress without a tie, and loafers."

"Ugh, I know. It's pretty awful." Juliet cringed. "Goodness knows, I've tried to find him some regular clothes, but he won't let me."

"Well, I'll make him." I promised.

"Okay, so you want a partner to help you." she nodded. "And of course a style expert. Anything else you need?"

"Well, you need to get his sizes, I doubt they're very big."

"Can do." she smiled, impishly. "Though there's only one size you're worried about, and I'm not looking there." she burst into giggles. "I don't want to know if he's big or not. Chances are you'll find out."

"Disgusting," I said my lips curling. Sure, I may have been curious, but she didn't have to know. "Hmm, I need to convert my ignots into cash."

"No problem Holly. I got you covered on that." she nodded.

"Thanks, Juliet."

"What type of clothes do you think he'll need?"

"Well, a week and a half worth of pants(jeans.), shirts (both tee and a few dress.) Not to mention sneakers. Actually make that two weeks, he may prefer one type of clothes. Besides, you never know what may happen to an outfit.

"Got it." Juliet said nodding.

"Good." I said. "Well, good-night."

"Wait! Holly!" she called.

"What Juliet?" I snapped a little harsher than I had meant to be. I hate to be mean, but I'm pretty tired and we'd have plenty of time to talk on Saturday.

"You forgot three very important things." Juliet pointed out smugly. Of course, she was used to Artemis and his perfect plans. Luckiluy, she was as much a renegade rebel as I am.

"What are they?" I asked.

"One, where are we going to meet?" she asked. It was so obvious, yet I hadn't seen it. We couldn't meet at Fowl Manor, because Artemis was there. And he can't know what I was up to. "Not Fowl Manor."

"No, we'll meet at the Dublin mall." I said.

"Okay. Now for number two." she said. I could just see her holding up her two fingers. "What time are we meeting? And what time do you have to leave?" Once again obvious question. Well, I guess plotting is not my strong point. That's Arty's job.

"Hmm, we meet the mall at eeven when it , I don't have to leave until Sunday at... five."

"Cool, we can shop all day, and go out that night." she confirmed. It did sound like it would be fun.

"Fine, but what's number three?"

"Umm, the fact that you're a three foot tall elf? Your ears are pointed." she said."Or are you going as my little sister. If so, you'll need a wig."

:"Oh, I got that covered." I said and her eyes widened in surprise. "You'll see."

"Hmm, Foaly."

"You know it." I couldn't help but grin at my favorite human girl.

"Well, I've monopolized enough of your time." she smiled. "Have sweet dreams."

"I always do. Good-night, Juliet." I said hanging up.

I was exausted. Frond knows, I had spent enough time on the phone today. I feel so utterly confused right now. It was pretty bad. My emotional ups and downs had tired me out. I went to my closet, and pulled out my pajamas. I quickly put on a black t-shirt and red and black plaid sweatpants. I crawled into bed, and closed my eyes. I was asleep before I hit the pillow. The last thought I had before blackness engulfed me was about Artemis Fowl.

A/n:

Whoo, another great chapter. Thanks to you guys my fans. I know you're thinking, there are hardly any diary entries, but that's going to change. The next chapter is another diary entry. Enjoy. Once again, submit your ideas and you get a chapter dedicated to you.

Remember:

_Reviews= happy camper. Happy camper= faster updates. Faster updates= you read more. It's a cycle keep it going!_

Yours Truly, Madly, and Deeply,

Einstinette.


	7. Sweet Dreams

Chapter 7

Sweet Dreams.

A/n:

The words in italics are Holly's dream.

Dear Diary,

Ugh, it's three-thirty in the morning. I fell asleep like I normally do, but I can't sleep now. I had a frightning dream that woke me up. Of course, it was about Artemis Fowl. Well, it wasn't really frightening. More like it was scary, knowing that I would never have it in real life.

_ I was walking through the large overgrown garden of Fowl Manor. I was alone. Then, I heard a pair of rather large feet walking behind me through the under brush. I didn't turn around to look, but I still knew who it was._

_ "Holly," his voice breathed in my ear, as he came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist._

_ "Artemis?" I said without turning to look at him. "What do you want?'_

_ "Hmm, the same thing I always want." he said. "The most important thing in the world to me."_

_ "What, more gold?" I asked feeling myself get angrier. Gold. Was that all he ever thought of? Was there nothing more important to him?_

_ "No, gold is the last thing on my mind at the moment." he said running his long fingers through my hair. I turned around to face him for the first time. His eyes were burning with some type of powerful emotion, but I couldn't tell what it was. His eyebrows were scrunched as if in concentration or concern._

_ "Arty, can I tell you something?" I asked grabbing his face with my hands. His eyes burned into me. I couldn't help but notice the softness of his face. I wanted so desperately to run my hands through his hair._

_ "You can tell me anything," he said with a ferocity so overpowering, that I lost my train of thought for a moment. I was not used to emotional displays from Arty. No matter what form, they seemed strange to me._

_ "Trouble stopped by my house today, and... and he told me he loved me." I whispered._

_ "Oh he did,did he?" Artemis asked, an angry fire flashing in his missmatched eyes. "And what did you tell him?"_

_ "I told him that, I didn't love him." I said still stroking Artemis' face. "And then he asked me did I love you?"_

_ "Oh, so, how did you reply?" he asked in what seemed like an offhand voice. Of course, I know he's not the type to be offhand or casual. His eyes were unfathomable pools. I could read no information from them._

_ "I told him that I didn't love you," I admitted watching his face crumble as he tried to pull it back together again. "But, I think I was lying."_

_ "You think you were lying?" he asked his eyebrows crinkling forming a wrinkle in his forehead. I never knew how attractive a wrinkle could look._

_ "No, I know I was lying," I smiled. "I...I love you, Artemis Fowl." I said. "I love you." I had to say it again. I would have proclaimed it from the hilltops, everyone else be damned. For in this moment the world could have been annilhilated. It could have ended as long as he remained, I would also. But, it he had been destroyed, I should have faltered and lost all will to live and to love. All my will to continue would have been eradicated with him._

_ It was as if he were staring at my very soul, instead of my eyes. "As I love you, Holly." he smiled, touching my hair. It was as if a dream came true. A dream, that I was always to afraid to have. "As I always have and always will."_

_ "And what about Minerva? Or Shry?" I asked. Unsure of who the second name belonged to._

_ "Neither mean anything to me. They are nothing compared to you. Insignifigant." he said. "As of this moment, I do not remember who they are." And he leaned down and kissed me. His lips played with mine, in a complex dance. My hands were in his hair, teasing and pulling, trying to get closer. One of his large hands was in my hair, holding me glued to him. The other was at my waist. His tongue traced the outline of my lips. For the life of me I couldn't let go. Not even the cravings for air would let me release him. This was better than anything, I could ever imagine._

_ When neither of us had any air left, he pulled away from me. He dragged me to the forest floor. He laid down on the grass, and settled me so that my head was on his chest and both of us was staring up at the deep purple of the sky. A gentle wind blew and swept my hair into his face. He inhaled as if it were a sweet wine or the tastiest desert._

_ I rolled over so that I was no longer on my back. Now, my chest was on his. "You know you never told me what was more important than gold to you. What is the most important thing to you?"_

_ "Haha," he laughed. "You are, Holly Short. You are more important to me than gold or anything else. You are my sun, my moon, and my stars. In fact you are the very air that I breathe."_

_ "You're full of it," I chuckled, nuzzling closer to him._

_ "Why can't you just accept that I love you?" he asked stroking my hair._

_ "Prove it," I challenged eyes flashing._

_ "I intend to."_

And then I was catapulted out of the dream. I found myself laying in my bed. I tried to lay back down and go to sleep. But, of course, sleep wouldn't come. So, here I am at three-thirty in the morning typing this diary entry.

My entire body feels taut. I feel like a wire. I have no idea how to take this dream. All day, I've been denying any feelings for Artemsis Fowl. But was that all a lie. Was my subconscious trying to tell me the truth? Or was it playing tricks on me?

Okay, maybe I can admit that Artemis is slightly attractive. He's smart and he's funny, but I know that dream was just a dream. Besides, he doesn't feel the same way about me. He'll probably end up with Minerva or some girl like her.

And, besides I know Arty doesn't love anyone or anything more than gold. Aurum est potestas. Gold is power, but love is not. I don't know why I'm trying to dilude myself. He doesn't love me. The dream was just a response to the continuous discussion on it from today. No big deal, in fact, it would be better to forget it. That's exactly what I plan on doing.

Well my clock says that it's four-thirty. It's too late and, I have to be at work later. I think I'm going to sign off and try to have some dreamless sleep. Good-night. Sweet dreams. 

-Holly

A/n:

So what did you guys think of this chapter? I hope it was good. I know it wasn't long, but my next few chapters will be longer. Come on send me some ideas. If I use them then, you get a chapter dedicated to you.

Remember:

_Reviewing= happy camper. Happy camper= Faster update. Faster update= you read more. It's a cycle! Keep it going!_


	8. Demands

Chapter 8

Demands

_A/n: Here's chapter 8. I hope you guys like it. Review, tell me what you think._

Holly's POV:

I woke up in the morning feeling oddly refreshed. I was surprised after the night that I had have. After waking up I fell back asleep without incident. I think I dreamed again, but for the life of me, I couldn't remember it. I hope it'll come to me sooner or later.

I hurried through my morning routine. I showered, brushed my teeth, and threw on my uniform. I left my hair in the sort of messy do that garnered everybody's attention yesterday. Then, I ate a quick breakfast of toast and a smoothie.

Ten minutes later, I was out of the house and on the way to work. My former good mood was gone. It had been replaced by a rather calm thoughtfulness. Besides, I needed to have a 'conversation' with my friend. If I didn't get what I wanted, heads were going to roll. Foaly's head in particular.

I was about twenty minutes early, so I didn't encounter anyone in Police Plaza. I marched right up to Foaly's office. I keyed in my code, it still wouldn't work.

"Foaly, if you don't open this door, then you will be sorry."

"Foaly not here right now." he called, trying to diguise his voice. Okay, I had had enough of this. I 'm sure, that I know the override code. I keyed in Caballine's birthday. The red light blinked before turning to a bright green. As soon as that happened, the door popped open.

As I walked in I saw Foaly sitting on one of his special chairs. He looked both panicked and annoyed. His eyes were wide, and his mouth open. Anyone who knew him could tell he was shocked. This had to have his blood boiling. Me, a normal LEP major had bypassed his security, just by knowing his wife. It would never be this easy again. Too bad. But, I was sure going to reak in the satisfaction of this one time.

"Foaly... you owe me." I growled.

"Now, Holly. Be rash." he said, trying to placate me. But, I had to get what I had came for.

"When have you ever known me to be rash?" I asked waiting for him to think about it.

"Uh-oh, never." he gulped. "What do you want?" Smart boy. Of course, he knows, I wouldn't hurt him. Or rather, I wouldn't hurt him too much. I'm sort of glad that he made me mad yesterday. I needed the leverage. With it, I wouldn't have to beg.

"I want to help you, to help me." I said smiling. "You scratch my back, I scratch yours."

"Yeah?" he asked his ears, automatically perking up. "I'm listening."

"You give me a visa. I'll be gone from nine Saturday to five-thirty on Sunday." I said.

"And how does that help me? Aside from getting you away from me for two days?" he asked. I could tell he was considering it.

"Haha." I fake laughed. "You know the ring, you developed that never got tested?" I asked waiting for his nod. When he gave it I plowed on. "I'll test it aboveground."

Foaly had been divising a device to make fairies appear human for aboveground jaunts. He finally created the morpho-ring. This ring went beyond just changing appearance. For example, if a human (or anyone) touched you, they would still feel a human. I'm a three foot elf, and whoever touched me while I was wearing it was going to feel a human girl of at least 5 feet. The best part was that your clothes grew with you.l I could also, change my appearance as long as I had a LEP computer with me.

"Really?" he asked. "You'll test it, and forgive me? No strings attached?"

"Yes. I'll forgive you, and there will be no strings attached." I agreed.

"Hmm." he said stroking his chin as if he was thinking about it. "Fine, but I want it in writing."

"Whatever." I sighed. He pulled a piece of paper and a pen from his desk. I started to write and as I did the pen's ink changed from blue to green to pink.

"Foaly, what's up with this pen?" I asked him, thinking that it was defective.

"It's one of my newest inventions, the mood pen." he smiled like a doting father with a child on the dean's list. "Would you like one?"

"Sure." I said knowing it would hurt his feelings, if I didn't. "Hey, Foaly, how many of these do you have?"

"Thousands, why?"

"In that case, give me fifteen." I smiled.

"Sure," he said handing them to me. "Here you go. You know these little gizmoes are fascinating. They don't just go by body temperature. Oh no, they actually sense mood. They were pretty hard to create. First, I had to-" he started. I knew, that I had to cut him off now. If I didn't I'd never get him to stop.

"Ugh, tell Artemis when he gets here."

"Why do I even bother?" he asked out loud.

"Good question. Frond knows, I don't know." I said. "Hey, do you still want me to write out the contract?"

"As Juliet would say 'duh!'" Foaly quoted rolling his eyes.

"No need for the sarcasm." I mumbled. I wrote the contract which read as follows: _(A/n:The contract is in italics.)_

_**I, Holly Short, elf major of the LepRecon, am now entering into a binding legal contract with LepRecon technological advisor and centaur, Foaly. This contract includes the following: I will be given a surface visa for Saturday at nine o' clock in the morning to Sunday at five-thirty in the evening. In return for this service, I will test his new morpho-ring. Regardless, of the outcome of this test there will be no strings attached to this deal.**_

___**Holly Short**_

_**Foaly**_

We both signed and dated it. "Is that satisfactory?" I asked.

"Perfect, Holly. Thanks." he smiled as I got up to go do some actual, genuine, bona fide, work. (I know shocker.)

"Bye, Foaly. Talk to you later."

"Holly?" he called. "Just one more thing?"

"Yeah?" I said trying not to sound impatient. Trust me, it was much harder than you may think.

"You never told me _**where**_, you planned on testing the ring."

"And you never gave me the ring." I countered trying to get his mind off of the topic. It worked. Even genii are easily distracted when confronted with a mistake on their part.

"Ooops," he said. "Here you go." he tossed me a small black box and of course, I caught it. I opened the box and pulled out a beautiful ring. I looked at it before putting it back in the box and then slipping it on my finger. Since I'm female, he gave me the feminine ring. It seemed to be made of silver. The band was strong and sturdy. On top of the band was a large silver, five-petaled flower, embossed with white, diamond-like jewels. They were all white, and seemed to sparkle.

"Oh and you forgot this." he called once again, tossing me something. This time, it was a manual for the ring. Because, we were both _**so sure **_ that I was going to read it.

"Thanks again." I waved. "I seriously leaving this time."

The rest of my day passed in a quick blur. I got through a lot of paperwork, but I don't seem to remember any details. Trouble came to my office, but I pretended I wasn't in. He probably knew the truth, but I just couldn't stand facing him. Not now. It would probably be a while before I could handle talking to him alone. Other than that my day was.. perfect.

A/n:

Thanks for reading this again guys. I hope you enjoyed it. Review, and tell me what you think. I'd love to hear your ideas on how to make this story better.

_Remember:_

_Reviews= happy camper. Happy camper= Faster updates. Faster updates= You reading more. It's a cycle! Keep it going!_

Thanks again to all my loyal readers.

Yours Truly, Madly, and Deeply,

Einstinette


	9. Excitement

Chapter 9

Excitement

Dear Diary,

I am so totally excited. Just a few days until Saturday. I'm not a big fan of shopping, not at all. Especially not if Juliet is as extreme as I think. But, I'm looking forward to getting out. And, embarrassing Arty will probably be enough to get me through the actual shopping part. Besides, this is the only way to get him into some normal clothes. Here's my shopping list:

Pants:

10 pairs of skinny jeans (black or gray, any dark color.)

10 pairs of regular jeans (any dark color especially black)

(No dress pants, he'll have plenty of them with him.)

Shirts:

4 emo or punk shirts (tight to emphasixe musculature)

3 polos

2 regular t-shirts (any color)

1 sky blue dress shirt.

1 white dress shirts.

2 argyle vests (get matching dress shirt?)

1 black vest

1 gray vest

Hey, you never know what may happen to a shirt. It's good to always have extras. Note to self: get pretty much any thing that looks good, and seems like him.

Shoes:

1 pair of black converse

1 pair of white Nikes

1 pair of sky blue converses.

Note to self: Correspond converse and sneakers to shirts that we pick out.

Accessories:

1 large 'stunnah' watch

2 pairs of black aviators

1 wrist band. (black)

2 spiked bracelets

10 pairs of black socks

Hmm, I'm not buying him underwear. No way, that is where I draw the line. Although, if I did find some nice boxers... No!

I think tis is everything. I'm a little worried about Trouble. He's in love with me. I know he's concerned, and I can't keep avoiding him forever. Or can I? No, but wishing can't hurt. On one hand, I don't want to date him.. and I'm not in love with him. On the other, we've been friends forever and I could do a lot worse. Cough-Chix Verbil-cough. The main problem is that I'm confused. I think I'm in love with someone else. Not that _**he**_ would ever be interested in me. I'm sure that _**he**_ would prefer some curly, blond bimbo. Not that it bothers me.

Before I sign off, I should probably shoe you Arty's travel arrangements. (done by Foaly, of course.) This is the same e-mail Foaly sent him. _(Note: e-mail is a direct copy of the one Foaly sent to Arty. It's in italics)_

_ Hey Mud Boy,_

_ I know yoiu're excited to see the glories of the lower elements, but you'll have to wait. One week from Monday, you will meet Holly at Tara at 10:30 a.m. At 11:00 a.m., you will depart from Tara. If you're not there you will be left. No matter what Holly says. Anyway, you shoud arrive here by 1:00 p.m. (new super fast shuttle.) If Holly hasn't killed you by then, you will be under her charge. Eat that, Mud Boy._

_-The all knowing_

_Foaly._

Well, it wouldn't be Foaly without the ego or the sarcasm. It also wouldn't be him without teasing Arty about me. Even thugh, he's mostly right. That is going to be one stressful ride. And It's going to eat him up to be under me. Mr.-High-and-mighty-genius, under little ole' me. Well, you can't have everything. Ahh, just a few more days.

_-Holly_

_A_/n:

Thanks for reading another chapter. I hope you guys liked this one, even though it was more of a filler. I know it was short, but my next chapter is guaranteed to be long.

Remember:

Reviews= happy camper. Happy camper= faster updates Faster Updates= you reading more. It's a cycle! Keep it going!


	10. Saturday

Chapter 10

Saturday

A/n: Here's chapter 10. It's a chapter about Holly shopping with Juliet, enjoy. Oh and remember to review.

Yay! It's Saturday. Right now I'm sitting on the shuttle, rocketing towards Tara. It's great except for the fact, that I'm squished between two fat gnomes. One of which is swilling a rather large pitcher of what smelled like nettle beer. Ugh, this is going to be a long ride.

Twenty minutes later, I'm at Tara. A quick flash of my badge clears the way. I quickly look down at my outfit to make sure it doesn't look too bad. I'm wearing some black jeans that are tight on my legs and butt. My shirt is a green tanktop. On top of that tank top I am wearing an open gray vest that is long and flowy. My hair is down and I'm wearing the ring on my right ring finger. On my arm is a rather large black purse. It's much bigger than what I'd usually carry, but ... when in Rome.

After leaving Tara, I went behind the biggest tree that I could find. It was a large old oak. The branches crooked and leaning over from stress. But enough about that. Now, to change myself into a human. The ring itself was in a flowers shape. The petals are sharp and pointed, and it is embossed in jewels.

I pressed the center of the flower to turn it on. Now, the previously white diamonds were all different colors. Some were red, some were blue, and some were green. I had already chosen my look, so I just had to load it. After it loaded, I pushed the center button again. Then a strange sensation sweeped through my body. At first, it was like a splash of cool water on my face, and then it felt like feathers were tickling my body, inside and out.

I looked down at my body. It was lengthining. My skin was bubbling as it lightened, and my hair was changing texture and also lightening. It was an amazing sight, to watch your body completely change. Not that, I would tell that to Foaly.

Ten seconds later, I looked completely different. I was now incredibly tall. Not just tall for an elf, but I was also tall for a human. I stood at 5'7. My skin mas now tanned. My body was thin, but still; curvy. My eyes were large, and a piercing green color. My hair was long enough to touch my back. It was loose and wavy. I made it blond. When in Rome. In a way, I looked like a jumbo-sized Lili Frond. Ugh, I'm going to forget I ever thought that. We may be friends, but that doesn't mean I want to look like her.

Just then, a cab stopped on the little road running by my tree. Ahh, Foaly must have sent me a ride. Good, I thought I was going to have to walk. I quickly walked over to the taxi and climbed in the front seat.

"Hi." the man greeted. He looked to be in his early twenties. His brown hair was shaggy and reached the nape of his neck. His eyes were an electric blue, and from them I could tell he was stoned. Or maybe he wasn't. It could have just been how his eyes were. From his alertness, I believe this was the case.

"Hi," I smiled. I was a little shocked by my voice. It was now a low sultry sound. An alto that sounded more like a pur. It was the kind of voice that excited teenage fantasies. Coupled with my new fab body, I was a sex kitten. That idea made me feel just... purrfect.

"Hmm, you sure are hot!" he laughed, looking me up and down.

"Thanks," I couldn't help but grin. If only he could see the real me. That would be hilarious.

"Well, I was told to pick you up, but I have no idea where I'm going." he said.

"Um, the Dublin Mall." I said. "If it's not too far?"

"Naw, nothing's too far for me. Haha. I'll get you there." he laughed.

"I need to be there at 11:00,"

"No problem," he laughed speeding up a little. To tell you the truth, I think he was the type who thought there was no problem with anything. I glanced down at the clock. It was only 9:00.

The cab driver was quite a talker. For example, during our ride, I learned that his name was Craig Larabee. He lived in Dublin with his girlfriend, Dana, mother Diane, and his little sister Jenny. He just celebrated his twenty-second birthday. He has two sisters, both names are Shelley (19) and Jenny (16). He's driving a cab to finance his schooling. His favorite color is blue, and he is a leo. Oh, and he has a dog named Bruno.

Yeah, a lot right. It's not that he was that much of a talker. He tried to ask me about myself, but I distracted him with more questions. Thankfully, he didn't seem that smart. Well, he was smart, just not very quick to see distractions.

I almost didn't notice us pull up to the mall."Hey, we're here." he said.

"Thanks." I nodded. "How much do I owe you?"

"It's been covered." he said with a smile. "If you ever need a ride, call me." he said giving me a card. I smiled.

"You can count on it." I said as I closed the door.

Craig sped away out of the parking lot. And I looked up at the mall. It was huge. Maybe five stories with an underground parking lot. I would have gawked longer, but a beep from my finger told me it was 10:55. Goodness, where had the time gone? Knowing Juliet, she would be early.

Sure enough, as I entered the door, there stood Juliet Butler. She was facing the door tapping her feet impatiently. She looked right in my face, and dismissed me as soon as she glanced at me. Hmm, that made me realize: she didn't know what I looked like. This could be fun.

I walked up to her. "Excuse me?" I asked in my new sultry alto voice.

"Yes," Juliet said turning around to face me.

"Don't I know you?" I asked as though I didn't know.

"No. I don't think so." she said probably trying to match my face with one of her friends. I saw her glance towards the door, looking for me.

"Juliet Butler!"I exclaimed. "How could you forget me?"

"I'm sure I don't know you." she puffed. "And I'm tired of this, I'm meeting someone."

"At 11:00, right?" I asked craftily.

Juliet spun around to face me, alarm in her eyes. "How did you-?" And then I saw the comprehension dawn in her bright green eyes.

"Hey Juliet," I smiled.

"You rascal." she laughed, reaching out to hug me."You really had me going, I was gonna body slam you."

"As if you could." I grinned. Since she was Butler's sister, chances were she could.

"Love, the look." she grinned, again. "We could be sisters."

"That would give poor Butler a heart attack," I joked.

"True. Enough talk, time to shop."

"Ugh, don't remind me." I cringed. Shopping was not on my list of favorite things to do. But this would be worth it.

"Oh, come on." Juliet giggled dragging me, by the arm, to the first store. Rue 21. I suppose it may have the skinny jeans and emo shirts. We went inside and found the perfect jeans.

"Here you go," Juiet said handing me a folded piece of paper. I opened the paper and it only had four numbers on it.

"What is this?" I asked.

Juliet gave me a 'duh' look. "Arty's pants and shoe sizes. And shirt/neck."

"Oh, okay." I nodded. "Wow, talk about tall and thin." _ _ _ _

I found his size, and was going to get ten pairs in various colors, but she warned me off. "Those jeans are really nice." she began. "But we may find better." So, I only picked up two pairs. Both were black and skinny. The best part was that they weren't too skinny. Like in the story of the three elves: they were just right.

While in there I picked up two punk shirts. One was red with black checker-board spaces. I also picked up four black wristband. Two with chain, two without.

Soon enough we were out of that store. Surprisingly, the Dublin mall had an American Eagle. (A/n: probably not. So remember: Fiction,)

The American Eagle had the polos and I picked him up a blue and a green one. The blue would go perfectly with his eyes. Well, one of his eyes. I also found a black pair of regular jeans. They were on sale, so of course I bought them. Juliet, of course, offered her comments. She was a pretty good shopping partner. She was just very strict about buying too much in one store. I'm the type who gets all of her shopping done as quickly as possible. Juliet has to take her time, and if that means all day then so be it.

"We need to stop here." Juliet smiled pointing at a store called 'Lucky Clovers'. Hmm, I've never heard of this one before. Although, since we're in Dublin it should be expected. I glanced at the large, green sign. Hopefully, the inside wasn't as tacky.

Thankfully, it wasn't. Some of the stuff seemed to Arty's taste. But the store was still trendy. Juliet isn't one to stand around talking as she shops. She was all business (surprise, surprise).She immediately pulled me over to a rack full of jeans.

"See, these jeans are sooo much better." she said triumphantly. And, I have to admit that she was right. I pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans. They were thick, yet comfy feeling. They were a bit baggy, but I think they are good. I folded them over my arm and continued looking.

"OMG! Come here!" Juliet shouted from a little ways away.

"Why are you over, here?" I asked as I walked into the juniors department. Now let me clarify. I'm 100% that Juliet is still in juniors, but this shopping trip is exclusively for Arty. I don't mind her shopping for herself, but she's _**really**_ easily ditracted. That's probably why she never went into body guarding.

"Look at this!" she squealed, holding up the tiniest miniskirt I've seen. It's black and would slightly flow from the body. Though, it would still leave little to the imagination.

"Umm,that's cute, but I don't think you can wear a zero." I laughed, trying to imagine the Juliet I know in an outfit like that.

"It's not for me silly. It's for you!" she smiled as my mouth dropped open, and my smiled disappeared. A skirt, as if. I _**never**_ wear skirts. I'm not that type of girls. Give me pants any day.

"No way." I shook my head, folding my arms and preparing to stand my ground.

I expected Juliet to attack. To threaten to tell Arty about today, but she took a completely different approach. "Please, Holly, you never wear skirts." she begged.

"No." I pouted. There was no way in hell, she was getting me into that skirt. Without threats I held the power, I know I'm going to get my way.

"Arty will love you in it." she giggled. D'Arvit! She wasn't playing fair! No wonder she wasn't threatening. She doesn't have to, she's sure that I'm going to do it. So, I play my trump card.

"I can't wear a zero." I said. And, yes this was the best excuse that I had. "Usually, I wear a three or five in fairy size. Normal, you know?"

"Yes, but I have a theory about that." she said. "You're pretty small for humans, so a zero should be a perfect fit." She was probably right. I just growled, there was no way I was going to admit it.

"Just try it on," she begged, giving me the puppy dog eyes. I just shook my head. No amount of begging or puppy dog eyes were going to win me over this time.

"Pweeeeeease..." she continued begging. Juliet just kept holding the word out until she had to breathe. It was getting annoying. I'd do anything to shut her up, and I'm sure that was the point.

"Fine." I huffed marching to the nearest fitting room. What would trying it on hurt? I don't have to buy anything, and no one knows that I'm me except for Juliet and possibly Foaly. Foaly may make fun of me, but I can handle him.

I quickly did a thermal for cameras. None, great. I slipped out of my jeans and shut down the ring. I sipped up the skirt and it did fit. What'd you know. Holly Short in a zero. The skirt fit nice, but there wasn't enough of it to go around. I powered the ring back up and walked out to show Juliet.

"OMG!" she squealed in a pitch so high it would make dogs cringe. "You look ah-mazing. You are so getting that."

"I'm her to shop for Arty, not myself." I reminded her.

"Well, I'n here to shop for you too. God knows you need it." she said waving her perfectly manicured nails at me. "I'm getting that. In fact, we're going on a shopping spree, now that we know your size."

"Ugh, no, I refuse to spend anything on myself." I replied shaking my head.

Oh, I'm bankrolling this party. You're shopping for Arty and I'm shopping for you."

"One, you can't afford to shop for me. Two, who's shopping for you?"

"I get 75,000 euros a month from the Fowl's to shop with."

"Wow!" I gasped. How much money do those Fowl's have?

"Yeah, so I have plenty" she shrugged. "And, I'll spend it as I please."

"Fine, but no going overboard." I cautioned.

"Do I ever?" She said with an impish grin that had me smiling..

"Next, I was dragged in to Aeropostle. Arty got polos. But Juliet and I ended up arguing over shorts. She wanted to buy me a pair of shorts that were more like underwear. I said there was no way that I would wear them. But, she declared they were the new thing, that everyone had to have. We continued at it for about ten minutes, but she won. She got me three different pairs and the matching shirts.

We went into several other stores looking for things. Both Arty and I got stuff. Mh list was about halfway done, so I was excited. "We need to go here." I said pointing out a store.

"Ugh," she wrinkled her nose. "Why? Arty will actually like this one."

"Regardless," I smiled. "We're going in." And with that, I led the way into Armani. Immediately, a perky, blond saleswoman approached us.

"May I help you?" she asked. I glanced down at her name tag. It said Mandy.

"No thank you, Mandy." I smiled.

"Are you sure that I can't be of service to you?" she asked again.

"No thank you." I said again, my smile shrinking, and my manner a little less kindly.

"Are you totally sure?" she asked again. At this point, I feel as though she is doing this on purpose. I want to yell, but I keep my composure.

"Yes, I'm sre that we can shop alone." I snapped.

"No need to yell." sh said as she slunk off, obviously disappointed.

"Wow, you really have a way with people." Juliet giggled.

"I do, don't I?" I chuckled.

"Hey, what are we looking for anyways?"

"Dress shirts," I shrug.

Juliet laughed loudly. "Hahaha, as if he needed any more of those."

"Oh, just go with it." I encouraged.

"There are the dress shirts," she said pointing at a huge pavillion right in front of us. I walked to the front of the pavillion and srarted to find the right colors. I picked out a light blue and two white ones. That was all of the dress shirts that Arty should need all week.

After we had gotten all that we wanted, we went to the counter. Mandy was there checking out. "Did you find everything all right?" she asked, friendly again.

"Yes," I said smiling again.

"Oh are you shopping for someone?" Mandy asked. Either she was trying to be nice or she was just nosy. I was leaning toward the latter.

"Yeah, they're for her boyfriend." Juliet giggled.

"Oh, really?" Mandy asked her eyes widening. Probably surprised that I have a 'boyfriend'. "How long have you two been together?"

"Oh for years." Juliet raved. "Since he was like twelve. A match made in Haven."

"Haven?" Mandy asked "Where's that?"

"Haven? Did I say Haven? I meant heaven, sorry." she grinned glancing at me.

All the while my cheeks were getting redder and redder. Juliet would totally pay for this. Ten minutes later, we were out of that store and Juliet was deciding where we were going next. But before she could decide, her stomach grumbled loudly. I had to laugh. Before, I could finish laughing **my** stomach growled.

Juliet glanced at me out of the corner of her eyes. "Lunch break?" she asked.

"Lunch break." I agreed.

Juliet led the way to the food court, and a thought occured to me. "Do they have any vegetarian resturaunts?" I asked hoping. If they didn't, then I couldn't eat. There is no way in hell that I will ever eat meat.

"Yeah, there's this awesome little place I know of." Juliet said towing me to a small nook in the food court.

Author's Note:

Well, here's that next chapter you guys have been asking about. The next chapter will include lunch. Remember to review.

_Remember: Reviews= happy camper. Happy camper= quicker updates. Quicker updates= you reading more. It's a cycle keep it going!_

Yours truly, madly, and deeply

Einstinette


	11. Lunch Break

Chapter 11

Lunch Break

RECAP:

_Ten minutes later, we were out of that store and Juliet was deciding where we were going next. But before she could decide, her stomach grumbled loudly. I had to laugh. Before, I could finish laughing __**my**__ stomach growled. _

_ Juliet glanced at me out of the corner of her eyes. "Lunch break?" she asked._

_ "Lunch break." I agreed._

_ Juliet led the way to the food court, and a thought occured to me. "Do they have any vegetarian resturaunts?" I asked hoping. If they didn't, then I couldn't eat. There is no way in hell that I will ever eat meat._

_ "Yeah, there's this awesome little place I know of." Juliet said towing me to a small nook in the food court._

Holly's POV:

The place was called 'The Shamrock Cafe'. It was so cute. The cafe ws small, yet bustling. It was the kind of place that combined people from all walks of life. It had people from lawyers to painters to junkies. But everyone was calm. The resturaunt was a bright room with high circular tables around the room. Most of the tables only had two chairs to them. A long counter took up the front part of the store. As I walked in I could smell the rich, aromatic flavor of brewing coffee. It was refreshing.

Juliet led me to a corner table and we looked over the menues for a few moments. A pretty waitress sauntered up to us. "Hey ladies. Are you ready to order?" she asked in a loud voice. It wasn't the type of voice that let you know that she wanted everyone to hear her. It was the kind of loud that showed confidence.

"Yes" Juliet and I said together.

"What would you like?" she asked pulling out a notepad with her pen poised to take down our orders.

"I'll have the grilled veggie burger... and the Irish fries." Juliet ordered. Juliet had assured me that the menu was meat free, so I felt free to order what I wanted.

"The same please." I smiled.

"And what to drink?" she asked us.

"Iced tea." Juliet answered.

"Irish spring water, if you have it?" I said, my statement coming out as more as a question.

"Okay, I'll be back with your orders soon." she assured us.

Only about ten minutes later, the food arrived. "Here you are." smiled the waitress. She walked back into the kitchen area, leaving us with our veggie burgers. For a few minutes, we were occupied with getting some food into our grumbling stomachs.

All of a sudden, Juliet sat her burger down. I looked up at her questioningly. The food was pretty good, and so I didn't see why she'd want to put it down. "Holly, I think we need to talk."

"What about?" I asked still munching on my burger.

"About you and Arty." Juliet said seriously. I almost choked on the food in my mouth. I wasn't expecting this. I didn't think she'd ask. I don't even know about how I feel.

"What has that got to do with anything?" I gasped.

"Oh, please. You know damn well, that you two love each other."

"Only as friends." I insisted.

"Who are you fooling?" she asked. "Probably not even yourself."

"Look, Juliet, he's not my type."

"I've never seen two people more suited for each other." she said.

"We are not suited for each other." I said through gritted teeth. "We have nothing in common."

"Bull shit and you know it." Juliet said losing her temper with me. "You love him, and it's okay."

"I don't and it's not." I said trying to convince myself.

I think she could hear the slight waver in my voice as I put on a front. "Listen, Artemis belongs with -." She began before she was cut of by a very familiar voice.

"Hello, Juliet." said the voice of Minerva Paradizo. The blond, sexy, bitchy genius that has been trying to get her claws into Artemis since they met. As irrational as it may be, I felt my heart rate speed up and my hands ball into fists.

I don't like her. It's more like I seriously hate her. She's vain, unmerciful, and in love with Artemis. It's not that _**I **_ love him. It's just that she won't treat him, like he _**should**_ be treated. She's the type who uses and schemes to get what she wants. And what she wants is fame and attention. So, being on the arm of a sexy genius would help her get that. I don't want to see that happen to him.

"Minerva," Juliet said nodding her head curtly.

"How have you been?" Minerva asked with a grin that looked like it had been painted on. In other words, fake.

"Fine, and you?" Juliet returned. Good, Minerva isn't the only one who can act.

"Oh, same old, same old." She giggled. Then, she looked at me like she hadn't noticed me before. Ugh, this girl really annoys me.

"Oh hello." she waved. "Who are you?"

"Hol-Holinda" I said. Thankfully. Out of all of the things I had prepared, I hadn't thought of a name. If I had said 'Holly' then she would have known it was me. Holinda ws the first thing that I blurted out. I had almost let it slip.

"Oh Holinda, how nice to meet you." she grinned like a cat eating a canary. Too bad she doesn't know that I'm not the prey.

"You too Minerva."I gushed. She's not the only one who can play that game. I can show just as much fake kindnes as she can.

"Hmm, I heard the tale end of your conversation and thought I'd come over." she said. "I'm Artemis Fowl's girlfriend."

"That's funny, I've never heard of you." I said cocking my head slightly to the side to show confusion.

"Oh, I'm sure you haven't." She acknowledged. "Why would he talk about his personal life with someone like you?"

I was seething on the inside. To be honest I felt like slapping this girl silly. Oooh, she's lucky, I don't want to get arrested.

"Someone like me? What does that mean?" I mananged to grit out between clenched teeth. To tell the truth, I'm surprised I remained so calm. Calm enough to not attack her.

"Someone with low intelligence at best. A bleached, blond wanna-be." she laughed. "Is that even your real hair color. I bet you're usually a mousy brown."

I was out of my seat, before I knew it. "Listen her bitch, you will never talk to me like that again." I threatened. Well, it's more like I screeched. "I may not be a genius but I am _**not**_ dumb. And as for hair color, what about your roots?"

"Enough, you two." Juliet said standing and placing her hands between us.

"Minerva?" I shot around Juliet. "Do you know where Arty's going to be tonight."

"Where?" she asked huffily.

"The Phenom." Juliet smiled, obviously she was on my side.

"Artemis wouldn't go clubbing without telling me." she said clearly shaken up. Can't say the same for her.

"He wouldn't if you two were actually together." I corrected.

"Whatever." she said, shooting me a finger sign. She's lucky that I didn't take it off. "I have to go." All that I'm going to say is that she's lucky she could leave in one piece.

"Buh-bye." I said waving as her curly, blond head turned and walked away.

"Haha," Juliet collapsed into giggles as soon as she was out of earshot. "You sure are something _**Holinda**_."

I laughed too. "What's the Phenom?" I asked sitting back down to finish my food as if nothing had happened.

"The club we're gonna hit tonight." she grinned.

"Arty's going to be there?" I asked trying to keep the burning curiosity out of my voice.

"Probably. He'll track me down by then." she giggled. "Even if he isn't there, your new bestie will be."

I growled a bit. Bestie my round rear end.

Just as I was about to tell her this, a voice interrupted me. "Hey?" a guy called. Both Juliet and my head whipped around. I saw a tall, blond guy. With bright, blue eyes that looked stoned. Craig.

"Hi Craig," I grinned like we were old friends. Rather than having just met this morning. Juliet looked puzzled, probably expecting him to be a fairy friend of mine. Behind Craig stood two muscular guys. One had a blond, bed head and an easy smile. The other guy had light brown hair that was rather long and straight. They were both cute in a surfer boy kind of way.

There was also a woman behind them. She was tall and thin. Wiry, you would call her. Yet, there was still muscles to her. Her dark, chesnut hair curled down her back, and her green eyes flashed with curiosity and intelligence.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Fine, just got off." he grinned. "Oh and I realized that I never got your name."

"Holinda, Holinda Briefs." I said. (Briefs was the first thing that I thought of. Get it Brief? Short?) "Oh and this is my friend Juliet."

"Nice to meet you," he nodded. "This is the love of my wife, Dana."

"And that's Aidan," he said indicating the blond. "And his twin Emory." (The brunette) At first, I didn't notice the similarities. But, now as I look at the both of them I see it. They must be identical, they have the same straight hair, straight nose, and smile. One of them must dye their hair. I'm thinking it must be Emory. Aidan seems to confident to change his appearance.

"Nice to meet you." Juliet and I said together.

"Mind if we sit down, Holinda?" Craig asked.

"No, come on. We were just having lunch."

Aidan pulled up a chair next to me. And, Emory pulled up another chair to sit next to Juliet. Great, we'd already been divied out. Craig pulled up a third chair in between those two. At this point our table was already too crowded for another chair. So Dana had to sit in his lap. Not that she minded too much. In fact, it seemed to fit her just fine.

Craig and Dana were so cute together. He constantly touched her. Not in a sick pervy way, but in a sweet way, that lets him/her know that you're there. He stroked her cheek, held her hand, but he never let her go. I kept thinking about Artemis and I. Then a wave of sadness swept over me. We can't be together. It's impossible. We'll never be like that. Not that I want it to be.

"So, what was up with that blond chick?" Aidan asked. His voice was very typical surfer boy. In fact, I was waiting on him to put a 'dude' on the end of his sentence.

"Yeah, she looked ready to kill." Emory laughed looking at Juliet.

"She was trying to usurp Holinda's boyfriend." she said, stealing glances at Emory.

"That is _**not**_ my boyfriend." I screeched glaring at Juliet. "You know that."

"Hmm, so you're single?" Aidan asked.

"For all intente and purposes, yes." I answered.

"And you?" Emory asked Juliet hopefully.

"Yeah, I am." Juliet blushed.

"Whe you four are done flirting, I wanna know why blondie thought this guy was your boyfriend." Dana said in a lofty voice.

"Oh, he's just like my best friend." I smiled just thinking about him. I noticed Juliet look at me strangely, wonder what that means.

"Well, since this guy's not your boyfriend..." Aidan began.

"We just want to know what plans you two ladies have for tonight." Emory said, finishing his brother's sentence.

"Oh, we're going to the Phenom." I said acting like I knew what I was talking about.

"For real?" Dana cooed.

"Yeah, it's going to be totally fun." Juliet said excitedly. "Holinda and I are going to dance all night long."

"Hmmm, mind if we come too?" Aidan asked.

"Sure" Juliet and I said.

I turned to Dana and Craig. "I hope you guys are coming too." he said.

"We wouldn't miss if for the world." Dana answered.

"You heard my lady. We'll be there. See you guys tonight." After about twenty more minutes of conversation, they stood up to leave.

"Sorry to rush out on you, but i have some shopping to do." Dana laughed.

"So do we." Juliet agreed.

Dana, Craig, Aidan, and Emory all said bye to us and left. Before Aidan and Emory left, they went to the counter, probably to get a drink or something. "Ready to go?" Juliet asked me.

"Yeah, let's go." I said standing up. As we neared the counter, I felt my eyes widen in confusion.

"We need to pay our bill." I said to the tall, young man behind the counter.

"It's been taken care of." he smiled. I looked at Juliet.

"By who?" Juliet asked reasonably.

"The young men who sat with you earlier." he grinned. "You're very lucky ladies."

"Ummm, could we at least get a reciept from that?" I asked. Of course, I was going to repay them. There was no question about it.

"I'm sorry, but I was told not to."

Juliet decided to change strategy. She put on a silky, smooth voice. "My _**friend**_ would want you to give us the reciept. Would you like to meet her?" she purred.

"W-w-what's your friends name?" he managed to stammer.

"Elizabeth." she said grabbing his hand. "Queen Elizabeth." I noticed his hand grasp something. Money. He quickly slipped it into his pocket, before we could change our minds. After a second of banging on the cash register, he handed us both a reciept.

"Here you are ladies. Sorry about the inconvienince. Be sure to have a great day."

"Don't worry." Juliet said waving as we left. "We will."

Author's Note:

Another chapter down. So much closer to Arty's arrival. Okay, you know the drill, review.

_Remember: Reviews= happy camper. Happy camper= quicker updates. Quicker updates= you reading more. It's a cycle keep it going!_

Yours truly, madly, and deeply

Einstinette


	12. Back to Business

Chapter 12

Back to Business

RECAP:

_ "Here you are ladies. Sorry about the inconvienince. Be sure to have a great day."_

_ "Don't worry." Juliet said waving as we left. "We will."_

Holly's Pov:

Lunch was over and I felt full. The only problem was that it was time to get back to business. In my mind I keep thinking about Aidan and Emory. It bothers me more than a little that they paid for our food. If we were dating then I could understand. But, I barely even know these people. I fully intend to pay Aidan back. I really hate to owe people.

"So have you finished shopping fo Arty yet?" Juliet asked, effectively snapping me out of my reviere.

I look back down at the list I had written. "Mostly, but I totally forgot shoes." I admitted.

"C'mon, here's the perfect place for all shoes." She said towing me to the next store. She was right. 'Journeys' was the perfect shoe store. It had everything that I needed. The only problem was that now we had too many bags. I could barely walk. At this moment, I wished Aidan and Emory were here.

"Juliet, what are we going to do with all of these bags?" I asked.

"Simple" she said, pulling out a cell phone. After talking for a few minutes, she snapped the phone shut and said "There. Give him five minutes."

He didn't need five minutes. He only used three. Butler looked much the same. His shaven head, dark complexion, and nondescript suit. Though the suit was much more noticeable here in teenage land. As soon as he walked in, I could see his eyes flitting across the room trying to find danger. Next his eyes locked on his sister and me. He quickly made a bee-line for us.

"Juliet, he said fondly ruffling his sister's hair. "How are you?"

"Great Dom." she giggled. "This is my friend, Holinda."

I stepped forward and extended my hand. "Holinda. Holinda Briefs. Nice to meet you."

"And you too. Please, call me Butler." he said. His large hand engulfed mine. And of course, his handshake was very firm.

"Have you eaten?" he asked us.

"Yeah," Juliet said. "We had veggie burgers."

"Good. So, what did you need?" he sighed as if he already knew. Maybe he did as much as Juliet loved shopping.

"These bags have to go to the car." she commanded like a queen.

"Okay" he said raising his eyebrows slightly. In case you didn't know, this is burning curiosity for Butler. "Did you ladies have any plans for tonight?"

"Yeah," Juliet screeched. "We're going to the Phenom. You ought to come."

"Juliet reign it in a little." I said rubbing my temples to stave off the migrane I felt coming.

"Oh sorry," she giggled.

"That was amazing." Butler said awestruck.

"What?" I asked feeling self-conscious. "What did I do?"

"You found Juliet's off switch." he chuckled. "Kudos, I've been trying to do that for years." We both share a good laugh.

"Hey, if you're both through laughing at my expense. Dom, you have bags to take, and Holinda we have more shopping to do."

I couldn't help it. I groaned. After all, how much more can a person take. "Juliet give the poor girl a break." Butler admonished. "You two've done enough shopping for a year."

"Isn't that the truth?" I sighed.

"Not quite," Juliet smiled. "Now shoo."

"Fine." she grumbled. "Good-bye, Holida. It was nice to meet you."

"Same here, Butler." I nodded.

"Hey Dom," she said. "We're going to the Phenom tonight... it's gonna be fun."

"Butler's face broke out into a grin. "Is that a hint?" he asked.

"No, it's an edict." she smiled.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do." he said turning around ,and walking away. He had all of the bags and carried them as if they weighed nothing.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Juliet said "Ugh, Holinda can you get this?"

"Sure." I said playing along. There was a small black dot on Juliet's shirt and it wasn't there before. I pulled it off and glanced at it. A sound recorder. Of course Butler wouldn't be as trusting as he seemed. I crushed the small, bug in my hands and watched as the pieces rained to the ground. Okay, maybe rained is the wrong word. Fluttered might be a better choice.

"How did you know that he'd bugged you?" I asked nonchallantly.

"Standard procedure for him. You don't think he's _**that**_ calm do you?" she asked.

."No, not really." I giggled, trying to imagine Butler as calm as he appeared. Impossible, he'd have to be a robot to pull that kind of calmness.

"In fact, I'll bet there's some in our shopping bags."

"Probably," I nodded. "But, he may not have done it."

"Hmm, would you like to make a little wager?" she asked.

"No way," I said. "He most likely did, and I don't make bets, that I'll lose."

"Oh spoilsport. You're no fun." She pouted like a little kid.

Juliet can wear me down like no one else. And, she knows it. "What would be the terms of said wager?" I asked curiosity winning out over common sense.

"Nothing major, Major." She giggled. "I get to pick your clothes for tonight and the duration of Arty's stay."

"Fine," I nodded. "But what about if I win?"

"Well, what do you want?" she asked me.

"I want you to date Emory _**and**_ fake interest in him for two months." I grinned.

"Ugh, fine." she shuddered. We shook hands and the deal was sealed.

"Hey, do we have any more shopping to do for Arty?" she asked."Please tell me you don't?"

"Wow, you're tired of shopping. It's a miracle." I gasped.

"Haha, of course I'm not tired of shopping. I just want to focus on you."

"Ugh," I groaned.

"Enough whining, that doesn't answer my question."

"A little." I huff. "There is that better?"

"Not really," she snuffled. "Anyway, I guess we'll just walk around until a store catches our eyes." And the words were barely out of Juliet's mouth before she was pulling me over to a row of three stores.

I glanced up at the name of the stores. "Oh, no, no and no!" I screeched to no avail.

"Oh yes. Gucci, Prada, Juicy." she squealed.

"Juicy really?" I asked rolling my eyes. Trust Juliet to nickname a store.

"Coture of course." she laughed. She dragged me to Gucci, Prada, and 'Juicy'.

I went from dressing room to dressing mrrom. I tried on so many outfits, that I think I now own stock in each company. Ironically enough, the clerks all knew Juliet by name.

Juliet's shopping is interesting. It follows a pattern. Walk into the store and greet the employees (most by name). Then she would ask about hot items and be led off. After that, I was sent to the dressing room, while she and a clerk judged every outfit. Then it was thrown into either a keep or a return pile. Numerous sales people returned the clothes we didn't want to their proper racks. By 'we' I meant what Juliet didn't want for me.

Somehow, Juliet was always walking in with even more clothes. Finally I was done. When we had finally paid, we were left with a ton of bags. At least that's what I thought. A dozen clerks staggled under the weight of our bags.

A tall black haired man walked up to Juliet. "Would you like us to take these to the car?" he asked.

"Sure," she said. "one-two-one-one, Jeeves." He walked away leaving me shocked.

"You're trusting him?" I asked.

"Duh, bugged car. Besides, I've known Jeeves forever."

"Ugh," I puffed. "No sense of self-preservation." Hey, at least we don't have to carry any bags.

"Oooh, sunglasses" I pointed walking over to their kiosk. There were so many cool pairs, and all on sale. I quickly purchased four stylish pairs. As soon as I had paid, Juliet was ushering me to the next store.

Author's Note:

Woo-hoo! Another chapter down. I know you guys are probably getting frustrated due to the lack of Arty. But chill, he's coming. Remember to review.

_Remember: Reviews= happy camper. Happy camper= quicker updates. Quicker updates= you reading more. It's a cycle keep it going!_

Yours truly, madly, and deeply

Einstinette


	13. Philosophee

Chapter 13

Philosophee Part 1

RECAP:

_I quickly purchased four stylish pairs. As soon as I had paid, Juliet was ushering me to the next store._

Holly's POV:

"You know what Arty says: Time is money." Juliet said when I told her to slow down.

"Because, Arty's always right." I said sarcastically.

"Well, he usually is and you have to admit it."

"Fine, but where to now?"

"There's this new store that I wanna check out. My friend owns it."

"What's it called?" I asked sacanning the names of the signs we were passing.

"Philosophee. spelled P-h-i-l-o-s-o-p-h-e-e."

"But that's not right." I countered.

"It's not supposed to be. It's a statement." Juliet rolled her eyes.

"Ahh, is she a hippie?" I asked intrigued. Hippies are some of the only people who still care about the planet. Of course, no one listens to them because of their stoning tendencies. (No offence to any hippie-like people.)

"The farthest thing from it." Juliet laughed. "She's cool though, you'll like her."

"Hopefully," I murmered. Let's be honest. I am in no way, shape, or form a people person. I like people, but they seem to take my 'can do' attitude as bossy or agressive. And sometimes, even violent. You can stop laughing now, I'm not violent.

"Ahhh, here it is." Juliet said pointing up at a sign. The sign was very tasteful. Philosophee was spelled out in bright white letters, and set against a black background. The bold letters were in a delicate and fancy cursive.

As we walked in there was a girl standing in the door. She waswhat you would describe as "typically Irish". She was pretty and pretty tall. Her wavy red hair reached her shoulders, and her eyes were bright green. her button nose was accentuated by the light dusting of freckles found there. It took me a moment to realize that she wasn't just loitering. That she actually worked there. Her t-shirt and jeans didn't seem like the type of outfit for an employee of a high-end fashion shop.

As we walked in, she handed us a pamphlet. The pamphlet was black with white writing, I was sensing a color scheme here. The pamphlet started out with the cursive design on the sign. It was mostly to explain the store and its aim. It read as follows:

Philosophy- the study of the basic nature and purpose of man, the universe, and life itself; A person's principles and beliefs.

What is _Philosophee_?

Philosophee- a freedom of expression A statement of your own individuality and personal belief without need or want of another's approval. A.K.A- freedom.

Here at Philosophee, we believe that clothes are the first step to further philisophical enlightenment. To know one's own purpose is to learn other's. We equip you with the tools and confidence to go out and solve the unsolvable universe.

What is a _Philosopher_?

Once you make it up in your mind to be a solution rather than a problem, you are a philosopher. When you enter our store and try to figure out what you need and want. When you know both philosopy and philosophee. When you decide to undertake the life-changing experience of self-discovery.

_Philosopher_- person who knows a great deal about philosopy(ee). Generally, try to answer questions about the nature of man and man's search for meaning in life.

Last Question:

Where will you find meaning in your life?

Now, I can't promise that it'll be here. But why not try here? Why not begin at this moment?

Philosophee

10:00 a.m.- 10:00 p.m. (Mon- Fri)

9:00 a.m.- 11:00 p.m. (Sat)

2:00 p.m.- 6:00 p.m. (Sun)

Questions: call 654-0128

The only picture on the pamphlet was an abstract painting on the front. To tell you the truth, the pamphlet seemed very convincing. I was actually looking forward to this one.

"Wow," I murmered.

"I know, wait till you see the inside." Juliet said dragging me towards the counter.

At the counter, stood a tall girl with milk chocolate skin. By tall, I meant amazonian. Her eyes were large and brown,framed by long lashes. I hadn't noticed how sharp her eyes were. They seemed to take in everything. Her hair was long, black, and curly. It was only held back by the headband on her head. The hair cascaded down her back in long waves. Her figure was curvy in a sensuous and sexy way. Many people would describe her as hour glassed or figure eight. In other words, this girl was a walking, talking, teenage fantasy.

I'm sure, she already has an opinion on me. I hope it's a good one, because this is not the woman you want to hate you. And frome what I could tell, she both hates and loves passionately.

"Shry," Juliet squealed. "I haven't seen you in forever." Shry. For some reason, that name bounced around in my head. Shry, why did it seem so familiar? It's like there's some wall in my mind blocking the information from me. It'll come to me, eventually.

"Is last week really forever, Juliet?" she asked flashing a smile and showing a set of dazzlingly white teeth.

"Hmph," Juliet huffed.

"Enough of the attitude." She admonished, looking at me for the first time. I saw her looking me up and down, sizing me up. It wasn't mean or hateful. She was just honestly curious. "I'm sorry for Juliet's lack of manners. You are?"

"Me?" I asked.

"Of course you." she grinned again. "You're the only one standing here."

"I'm Holinda. Holinda Briefs."

"My name's Shry." she said extending her hand. As soon as her hand touched mine, it was like an electric shock. I understood why I couldn't remember who she was . I had locked her name in a drawer. The Artemis drawer. This drawer was full of the recent dreams that had . Shry, the woman whom I had asked did Arty love. Uh-oh.

I glanced back at her still outstretched hand. I hadn't shaken yet. I grabbed it. Her hand was firm, yet surprisingly gentle. I guess it fit her, in a way.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled.

"You too." she replied.

"Hey, don't forget me." Juliet interjected.

"As if anyone could forget you." I giggled.

"Isn't that the truth?" Shry smiled again. "So, how do you know Juliet?"

Luckily Juliet jumped in and answered the question for me. "Oh, she's been my BFF forever."

"She's been your best friend forever, forever." she pondered. "But that's both illogical _**and**_ impossible. If that were true then you wouldn't be friends now, because forever would have already passed." She said her pretty brow furrowed.

"Ugh, not another genius." I huffed, my head hurting form her logic.

"Haha, you caught me. I am a genius." Shry smiled.

"Well, at least you aren't annoying about it." I said to myself.

"Haha, I try not to be." She said. I could see that her smile was easy, once she was comfortable with you. She was the type of person that you have to like. In fact, I can feel myself starting to like her, already.

"Try and fail." Juliet murmered.

"Hey, how's Artemis doing?" she asked, effectively changing the subject.

"Oh, great. Brilliant as always." Juliet said, rolling her eyes.

"He hasn't called me in forever." She sighed. I knew he couldn't be 'talking' to her. Sure she was pretty, nice, and smart but she still wasn't his type.

"Oh, Artemis Fowl?" I asked. "Are you two close?"

"Yes, and close up to a point." She smiled. "We love to compare our lives and intelligence."

"Oh, so you're not... dating?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Of course, not." She laughed. "We're just friends. Why?" D'arvit. She could probably pick up on my tone. Stupid genii.

"Oh, just curious. You seemed to like him." I lied.

She laughed again. "Yes, I like him, but only as a friend. He's dating some Minerva girl."

"No way." Juliet interrupted. "He's dating this girl named Holly. Holly Short."

"Hmm, he never talks about her." Shry stroked her chin, trying to recall a moment when 'Holly' was brought up. Something in her words got to me. He doesn't talk about me, which I can believe, but does he talk about her?

"Yes, because Arty is totally the type to sit down and tell you all of his feeling."

Shry's laugh was loud and immediate. "Okay, I get your point," she giggled. "But why's Minerva telling the whole genius community that they're together?"

"Sher's delusional and well... crazy." I said. She looked at me a bit skeptically. As if genii can't be as crazy as the rest of us.

"No, she's right, Shry." Juliet nodded. "Minerva likes him, but Arty does not reciprocate."

"Huh, I can't wait to see how this plays out." she smiled in anticipation. "That Holly had better watch her back, there's nothing more dangerous than a genius scorned."

"Are you and Minerva friends?" I asked, hoping that she wasn't.

"No way, we don't run in the same circles. She's too stuck up to hang with me."

"Shry, I have a question. Please don't get upset or anything, but may I ask anyway?" I begged, wanting to know.

"Sure, i must admit, you have me totally curious now. So go ahead, ask me."

"You're a genius, right?" I asked warily.

"I was, last time I checked." she said fighting a smile while Juliet giggled. "It's the way I speak isn't it?" she asked.

"Well, yes. How did you know?"

"I get that a lot. I find that speaking in the vernacular or coloquisims are better, and make other people feel more comfortable with you. That's an important trait in my line of business, and something Artemis hasn't learned yet.

"Speaking of business..." I began.

"You're wondering why I'm working at a clothing store? Why am I not a scientist, doctor, etc?"

"Once again, yes." I admitted more than a littled creeped out.

"Well sure I could do those other things, but I like working here. People should realize that money isn't everything! It can't buy you love, happiness, or acceptance. And between my family and my business I do all right."

"Your family?" I asked.

"My family was.. is very wealthy. I got tired of being 'Mommy's little princess' So, I sta out on my own." She smiled lost in some old memory. "I've always loved fashion, and had a good business heas, so here I am. I still publish scientific papers in books. So, I'm doing great and I have the best of both worlds."

"That's... amazing." I said awestruck. "Umm, can I ask you just one more?" Usually I would never aske someone (especially a genius) this much. But Shry didn't seem adversed to questions like Arty and Minerva. Well, personal questions. Arty could talk your ear off about science or inventions.

"You just did." she laughed. "But yes, you may."

"You're like no other genius I've ever met. You're cheerful and... happy." I said astounded. "You talk so openly."

"Hmm, that's not a question, but I see your point. I guess it's just who I am. But, Holinda, don't be fooled I'm a good actress. I'm just as miserable as everyone else. I still have my share of regrets."

"You don't seem like you do."

"Holinda, Holinda." Sh tsked. "Don't you know that nothing is ever as it seems?"

"Isn't that the truth?" Juliet said eyeing me. To tell you the truth, I had forgotten that she was there. She had been so quiet, so un-Julietish. "You know i feel all out of it, abandoned."

Shry rolled her eyes. "Of course you do. Poor ba-by," she cooed.

"I think i may cry form the terrible treatment I have received." Juliet whimpered.

"Wanna borrow my hanky?" I asked grinning.

"haha, you two are something else" she said. "Now if I may ask a question?"

"Of course, you've answered all of mine." I shrugged. How bad could it be?

"Sure," Juliet inserted. Curious, or rather nosy.

"Well, did you guys come here for a reason or are you just here to talk?" She beamed.

Crap, shopping had gotten pushed way back. From the startled look on Juliet's face, I guess she had gotten too absorbed in the conversation. Oh well, we have plenty of time. "Well actually, Holinda's here to pick up some clothes for her _**boyfriend**_**.**"

"Boyfriend?" Shry's ears immediately perked up. "Who?"

"His name is-" Juliet began, but I cut her off.

"His name is..." I said spouting out the first male name that came to my mind. "Trouble. His name is Trouble."

"Trouble, ooh, a bad boy. But what's his real name?" She asked.

"His real name is seriously Trouble. That's what his mother named him,"

"Oh cool." She smiled. "So is this for your anniversary or someting. Do you want, like, dressy clothes?"

"No way Juliet shook her head. "Just the opposite."

"What she means to say is that, Trouble always _**always**_ wears suits or formal clothes." I lied knowing that I didn't mean Trouble at all "So we're looking for casual. Here's the list of what I need."

Author's Note:

Woo-hoo! Another chapter down. I hope you guys liked Shry, because she's me. Haha, a Mary-sue character. Anyway, I hope to update this soon. Keep reading and I'll keep next chapter will include more fun with Shry. Remember to review.

_Remember: Reviews= happy camper. Happy camper= quicker updates. Quicker updates= you reading more. It's a cycle keep it going!_

Yours truly, madly, and deeply

Einstinette


	14. Philosphee part 2

Chapter 14

Philosophee Part 2

RECAP:

_"So is this for your anniversary or someting. Do you want, like, dressy clothes?"_

_ "No way Juliet shook her head. "Just the opposite."_

_ "What she means to say is that, Trouble always __**always**__ wears suits or formal clothes." I lied knowing that I didn't mean Trouble at all "So we're looking for casual. Here's the list of what I need."_

Holly's POV:

"Oh okay, we have all of this." she nodded more to herself than me. "Come with me, please." she said stepping out from behind the counter. We walked towards the back of the store. She looked at the list, and pulled things out for us to 'yay' or 'nay'. all of the things she pulled out were quickly 'yayed' by either Juliet or myself. Pretty soon, we had a huge stack of clothes at our feet. I didn't see how we were going to get it all to the counter.

"Mackenzie," Shry called.

"Yes," a tinkling soprano answered.

"Could you come here please?" she asked nicely. She was just so nice. Even to her employees. The way she asked made it sound as if they had a choice in the matter. I wish Commander Kelp would do that. Huh, fat chance.

"Yes, ma'am?" She asked walking back to where we were. Mackenzie was the name of the red-headed girl from the front.

"Cut the ma'am," Shry grinned. "Just Shry please."

"Uh...uh sure," Mackenzie stuttered embarrasedly. "What did you need, Shry?" she stuttered over the last word. In the past, she had probably worked for someone who wasn't as nice.

"First of all, these are my friends. Juliet." She said and Juliet waved. "And Holinda."

"Hi, I'm Mackenzie O'Reiley." she smiled showing very straight, very white teeth.

"Juliet Butler, nice to meet you." Juliet said shaking her hand.

"I'm Holinda. Holinda Briefs." I smied shaking her hand. Her shake was limp and short. A sign of insecurity. Poor girl. "Nice to meet you."

"And you two as well." sh said smiling again. "I guess we should get this to the front." t took all four of us twe trips. Needless to say, I had spent a lot more, and bought a lot more than I had meant to.

"Is that all, you guys wanted." Shry asked, stretching.

"Hmmm, I think Holinda could use some clothes too." Juliet smiled at my grimace.

"I think I have enough." I winced at the thought of more trying on.

"You can never have enough clothes." Juliet said staring at me in horror, as if I had commited some blasphemy.

"You can, and I do." I assured her.

She put the puppy dog eyes on me. "Pweease, besides we haven't gotten you anything at Shry's store." She unashamedly begged.

"Fine," I caved. "Fill me up, Shry."

"I was hoping, you would say that." she smiled, dragging Juliet and I to another part of the store.

She pulled clothes after clothes from the rack. As soon as they hit the floor either Mackenzie, Juliet, or I was there to take them to the counter. After what seemed like an eternity, the flinging stopped. I was relieved. Well, I was until she pulled me to one of her two back rooms.

"This is the special clothes room." she said. The room was full of clothes. They seemed to be all very fancy and rather expensive looking. "It holds some of the best stuff." She pulled out more clothes, that were "totally me" and we carried them to the counter too.

Ten minutes later, Juliet had paid and my new clothes were bagged up. "Ugh, how are we going to get this to the car?" I grumbled

"Make about a gazillion trips?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"No way." Mackenzie said. "I'll be right back." She disappeared out of the door. We sat, wondering how she was going to help. She came back a few minutes later. SHe had two red-headed freckled guys and a brawny, blond with her.

"Girls, these two are my brothers." she said indicating the two red-heads. "Jason and Jackson. And this is their friend, Jasper."

"Hi, I'm Shry and these are my friends Holinda and Juliet." she said and pointed to each of us in turn.

"Nice to meet you." we all said and then after exchanging pleasantries, one of the twins spoke up.

"So, you need these bags moved?" he asaked in a deep, rich voice.

"Yes please?" I said, though it came out as more of a question.

"Then we're the men for you." The other brother said. "Just lead he way to the car."

"Cool, grab the bags and follow me," Juliet smiled. The guys loaded up on sacks and so did Mackenzie and Shry. In the end, we all had bags. As soon as we were all out of the door, Shry locked it. She led us to the center of the mall. Of course, we were on the second floor so we had to go down to the first.

"There's the elevator." Juliet said pointing towards the center pillar. Everyone walked towards it, but I could feel the first squeezing pain of fear in my heart. I could _**not**_ take an elevator. Definitely not with this many people and the bags. I just stopped, there was no way to force my feet forward. It took everyone a moment to notice that I wasn't there. Juliet was the first to notice. She turned around and called out to me. "Come on Holinda, let's go."

"Umm, I think I'll just go find the escalator or stairs." I said my voice rather shaky and nervous.

"Why?" Juliet asked. "The elevators are much quicker and they're right here."

"I just don't like elevators." I said shuddering. Thinking of the small, metal box. The one so like what my mother had died in. There was no way, I was getting in it.

"Hmm, dialated pupils. Paralyzing fear." Shry nodded to herself. "Claustraphobia?"

"A little," I admitted. "It's no big deal. You guys go ahead. I'll find the escalator."

"I'll come with you." Shry volunteered. The others piled into the elevator and, Shry led me around a corner to an escalator.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed, Holinda" She told me, and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I know, but it's always weird when people find out."

"Oh, I know from experience."

"What?" I asked in shock.

""You're not the only one with claustrophobia, though it may seem like it sometimes. By the way, thanks. I owe you for that. I was wondering how I was going to get out of that one."

"No problem" I said.

"Holinda?" Shry said calling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Just remember, everybody is afraid of something. Fear's not the problem, it's what you do with it."

Just as I was about to ask her what she meant, we got to the end of the escalator. Juliet and the others were waiting on us so, I didn't get to ask her, what she meant.

Soon enough, we were in the parking lot. Juliet led us to the back, of the lot. I was expecting to see the Bentley, but instead I saw a black Porche 911 Turbo. She popped open the trunk, which was already bulging with bags. Somehow, we managed to get the rest of the bags stuffed inside.

"Thanks guys," Juliet said with an award winning smile.

"No problem," the three guys said together.

"If there's ever anything you need, talk to me." Shry smiled.

I was struck by a sudden idea. "Hey why don't you all come to the phenom tonight?"

"Sure," They all said. I felt like my work was done.

"Well, we need to go. Talk to you guys later." Juliet hopped into the driver's seat and I got in beside her. She revved the engine and tore out of that lot. I had a very brief glance of Shry and the others waving before we whipped out of sight.

"Slow down." I said to Juliet while clawing at the seat. "You could kill somebody."

"Chill Holinda. I'm a great driver." she rolled her eyes. "Besides, we need to hurry."

"And why is that?" I asked huffily. I had just finished a day of shopping. I felt as though I had been rushing all day. The last thing, I wanted to do was to hurry.

"It's 5:00." she said. "We still have to get to our hotel, and don't you want to rest before we go to the club?"

"Oh okay," I murmered. "Motel?"

"Hotel actually," She corrected. We made more small talk for about ten minutes. "Here we are," she said pointing out of the window.

"Both hands on the wheel, please." I said. "And yes, I see it." It was the Mariott and entirely impossible to miss. It towered over the other buildings. Of course, the other buildings were far off, due to the size of the hotel. The hotel glinted somewhat in thesun. From here I could see everyting. The pools, the water features, the golf course, everything.

Minutes later, we were pulling in under the shade of the canopy. Before, my feet were out of the car, a valet had approached the car. "Welcome, ma'ams." he said, looking from Juliet to me. "I hope you both are well."

"Yes," Juliet answered. "We are, and the same to you."

"Your keys ma'am?" he asked and Juliet immediately threw them to him. "I will bring your bags up shortly."

"Of course." Juliet nodded.

"Umm, you may need some help." I cautioned him before he could get too head strong. "There are a lot of bags."

"I'm sure I can handle it," he said rather smugly. "There can't be that many."

"Huh," I laughed. I tried, now it was time to teach him something. "Open the trunk, then."

"Okay," he shrugged as if it was no big deal. He opened the trunk and his face fell. All of the color seeped out of his face and his eyes bulged out of his head.

"Have fun." Juliet called out as she turned and dragged me inside. I was turning to go towards the desk, when she interrupted me. "Where are you going?" she asked still giggling.

"To the desk to check in?" I said confusedly. I've never stayed in a human hotel, but isn't that what you do?

"We don't need to check in. The Fowl's have permanent hold on a humongous double suite upstairs."

"What? Artemis never told me that." It was quite surprising. It wasn't that he was boastful, but he still occasionally let things slip. Especially things about his belongings. Artemis, couldn't usually resist telling me in a call, that he had something new. So, why hadn't he told me?

"Well, I can't imagine why he wouldn't tell you about this. Would you rather it was___**him**_ here right now?" Oh, I get it now. Arty is a man, though I do forget it sometimes. A man inviting a woman here to a hotel suite would have different implications. Thank Frond, he hadn't told me.

"Oh okay." I said.

"Umm Holinda, I know you don't like elevators but our suite is on the seventh floor..." She trailed off.

"I'll walk it." I assured her. "Go ahead and ride up. Meet you there."

"If you want to, but it's at the very top." I said.

"Well, we better get moving." And off we went up all ten flights of stairs. What Juliet had neglected to mention was that our suite was the penthouse. Up at the top. When we finally made it to the top floor, I was relieved. Juliet walked up to the door and tapped in a code. I didn't quite catch what it was. As soon as the code was in, the door popped open. Juliet ushered me in.

I felt my mouth pop open as I stepped into the room. It was huge. A large beige, living room. I could see down the hall into an even bigger bathroom. The bathroom had a tub that was more like a pool. "Nice right?" Juliet asked from behind me.

"Yeah," I murmered awestruck. "Really nice."

"Well go on in." She huffed. "Let me show you your room.," She led me straight down the hall and to the right was a large bedroom. She pointed me towards it. Now, I had heard the stories of how the hotel employees never changed the sheets, but I couldn't believe it of this room. (A/N: no offence to any hotel workers.) With money like the Fowl's, I'm sure the sheets were always clean.

All of a sudden, I felt a wave of exaustion sweep over me. I felt weak. "I'm taking a nap." I tried to say. It came out garbled a, but I think she got it. I fell onto the bed. It was so soft. The bed was the best thing that I had ever felt. My eyes closed, and I think I may have heard the soft thunk of a closing door. That was the last thing that I noticed before I was floating in the dense sea of dreamland.

A/N:

Whoo-hoo! Another chapter down. I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been super-busy with school and band. I'll try to do better. Anyway, the next chapter will be one about Arty. He's getting closer and closer to Haven. Anyway, I hope to update this soon. Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Remember to review.

_Remember: Reviews= happy camper. Happy camper= quicker updates. Quicker updates= you reading more. It's a cycle keep it going!_

Yours truly, madly, and deeply

Einstinette


	15. Distractions

Chapter 15

Distractions Part 1

A/N: This chapter is in Arty's POV. It is taking place during Holly's mall outing.

Artemis' POV:

"Butler, I'm sure she's fine." I said annoyed at my old friend. He was pacing up and down in front of me while I tried to read the book in front of me.

"Artemis, we have no idea who this girl is. We don't even know what her name is." he sighed. I was sitting at the desk in my study, trying to concentrate on the book, but Butler's mind was on his sister.

"Don't you think Juliet can fend for herself?" I asked finally snapping the book blosed. Knowing, that I wouldn't get any reading done at the moment.

"Of course," he nodded. "But she's so trusting. Sees the good in everyone."

"Well, why don't you just call her?" I asked, though I knew the answer.

"Because, that would seem like I was checking up on her."

"And you're not?" I smiled briefly.

"I am, but she can't know that."

"Fine," I snapped. "Then please sit down and be still so that I can read."

"Sorry Artemis." He mumbled sitting down in the seat across from me. "I'm just ...worried."

"It's quite all right, Butler." I nodded. Just as I was about to speak more reassuring words, I was cut off by the song 'Beep'. I looked at Butler quizzically. That was definitely not his style of music.

Butler fidgeted slightly as he noticed my scrutiny, and the question in my eyes. "Juliet did it. Put some damn code on it that I can't figure out."

"Would you like me to fix it?"

"Yes please if you could."

I couldn't help but be offended. "Of course I can. It can't be that difficult."

"Sorry to offend you. You know what I meant." he said waving a large hand in the air.

"Of course." I nodded. "But why aren't you answering?"

"Not important," he grunted. About tqo minutes later, his phone rang again. He picked it up on the first ring. It must have been Juliet. He nodded a lot, but the conversation was very short.

"Juliet," he barked.

"Oh, are you leaving?" I asked innocently.

"Yes, she needs me for something. Probably to take her bags to her car." he grumbled.

"I do not envy you." I said shaking my head, thankful for having only brothers. "Enjoy yourself."

"Shall I relay your regards?" he chuckled. "Juliet's friend is a girl."

I felt my face redden. "No, that is not necessary."

"See you soon, Artemis." Butler chuckled as he left the room.

"Good-bye, Butler." I grumbled . He left my study and I heard the sound of a door shutting and a car starting. And then he was gone. I felt a sense of relief. Butler was one of my best friends, but there are times when one needs time to oneself. I pulled out my book, and tried to read it once again. As soon as I became engrossed in it, my computer chimed. I couldn't help but sigh to myself. I was never going to get to read this book. It was an IM from Foaly.

(Note: IM- Artemis=Aurumestpotestas, Foaly= Horselovin69)

Horselovin'69- What up mud boy?

Aurumestpotestas- Hello Foaly, I'm fine. Maybe you should change your name.

Horselovin'69- Why? What's wrong with it?

Wow, I felt good. I'm more in touch with modern terminology for once.

Aurumestpotestas- Just an errant thought. Now why have you decided to grace me with your conversation?

Horselovin'69- Wait, I have something to show you.

Color me curious. It must have been quite something. And knowing him, it had something to do with Holly. A window opened on my monitor. Foaly's smug face was looking out at me. The first thing I noticed was that he had lost a little more weight. Must be due to Caballine.

"Hey mud boy." he grinned.

"Foaly," I nodded cooly, not in the mood for one of his mind games. Though, I usually win them.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" he asked examining my face. I immediately know what he was talking about. I've been described as vampiric before. Right now, my skin was pale, white and my eyes had deep bruise-like circles under them from lack of sleep. The lack of sleep comes from the strange dreams I keep having. "Are you okay?" This time concern tinged his voice.

"A lack of sleep is hardly a reason for concern." I snapped a bit harsher than I had meant to.

Foaly just grinned like, I had said nothing at all. "Maybe it's from that huge book." he spun my webcam down to see the title before I could hide it. D'arvit! Foaly burst out laughing. "Oh, _How to Charm Women_ and _Social Interactions for Dummies_? At least one part of that is right." he gasped as my face reddened.

"Your point?" I asked. "The reason for your call."

"Oh, I just called to see if you were excited."

"Oh, yes I'm just jumping from joy. Can't you tell?" I asked my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Have you heard from Holly recently?" he said as if he didn't already know.

"Not since she invited me down. Why?" I asked feeling worried that something bad may have happened to her.

"Just curious." Yes, and I believe that. When Mulch is innocent.

"What do you have to report?" I asked, knowing he had some sort of gossip that he wanted to share. If he were anymore excited then he would have been jumping up and down. "What did Mulch do this time?"

"Oh, surprisingly it wasn't Mulch." he grinned. Sometimes, Foaly really did bother me. Such as no when he was sitting (proverbially) back and watching me sweat. If I wasn't morbidly curious, then I would have exited the window. Unfortunately, I _was_ morbidly curious.

"Then, who?" I asked though I already knew. "Doodah? Trouble?"

"Well, you got half of it right." he taunted.

"Could you _**please**_ just tell me what you want to say?" I asked wearily. I was tired of dancing around the subject at hand. He would either tell me or he wouldn't. Though, I can't see Foaly missing out on the chance to say anything.

"Well I can _**show **_you better than I can _**tell**_ you."

"Fine then," I snapped. "Show me."

"Your wish is my command." he mumbled opening another window on my monitor.

"You could just use one window." I reminded him.

"Oh, I know. I just want to see your face." At that moment I realized how bad it must be.

"Yes, yes. Now will you please just play the video?" I was angry at this point. Angry and confused. And there's nothing worse than a confused genius.

"On one condition?" he said though it came out as more of a question.

"Fine. What is your condition?" Though at this point I would have agreed to almost anything.

"You just have to answer three questions for me. After the video."

"Fine, I agree." I nodded. Surely the questions couldn't be that bad. Could it?

"Don't say I didn't warn you." he cautioned me.

"Just play the tape, Foaly." I demanded. Foaly mumbled something that sounded very much like 'no respect'. Never the less he started the video, finally.

It was a tape from the security camera. I could tell this from the date and time displayed on the screen. I could see the tile floors of a hallway, and a door. About a minute later, an woman ran through the door. She was elfish, and looked rather familiar, though I cannot place her.

"Let me just..." Foaly trailed off as he zoomed in and sharpened the image. "Do you recognize her now?"

My first observation: she was beautiful. Then I looked closer. Her uniform was unzipped very low. The curves of her breasts were evident. Her face was flushed and her hair touseled as if she had just gotten out of bed. It was strangely attractive. Then it took me about a second to realize that her hair was auburn and that she had two different colored eyes. One was hazel and then my own blue which seemed to be staring right at me. It was Holly.

"H-h-holly?" I choked out. Both riveted and embarrasse by the picture in front of me.

"Yes, it's H-h-holly." he laughed. "Keep watching, mud boy."

The video commenced playing. A minute later, a flushed man ran in. His hair was also touseled and his uniform wasn't correct. It was also partially unzipped, showing a muscular chest. He came in and stood next to Holly. The way he, Trouble, looked at her was... criminal and that was quite the statement coming from me. He was like a cat eyeing a particularly juicy mouse.

Holly looked into his face and saw his grin. She smiled back embarrasedly. Like she had just been caught doing something. "Is that it?" I asked, my voice frozen as I tried to push the words past my mouth.

"Almost done. This shot is from earlier that same morning." Foaly said as the scene changed. It was inside of an office. The door said : 'Major H. Short.' Holly's office, then. That was when I saw the two people standing near her desk. Holly was there and her uniform was in spotless order. Her hair was laid down and though her face was flushed, she didn't look the same.

Trouble was standing with his back facing me. Their arms reached out and they embraced. I felt my heart fall out through my feet. I tried to pay attention, since the video was still playing. Trouble must have whispered something in her ear, because her eyes widened. Maybe, I was imagining it, but I thought I saw a hint of distress around her eyes. But then she was drawing back. Instead of standing back straight, she leaned in and he _**kissed**_ her. A long, deep passionate kiss. And then the video ended.

"Artemis? Artemis?" Foaly called, bringing me out of my stupor.

"Are they...?" I couldn't even finish the thought.

"Holly says they're not, but the website says..." he trailed off, obviously letting some thing slip. Note to self: check on website.

"Website?" I asked. "You said website."

"I don't know what you're talking about." he huffed. "Now for my questions."

"Fine, I'll answer." It's not that I truly wanted to, but Fowl's always keep their word.

"First, are you jealous? Do you wish that was you?"

"No, of course not. They are two adults who may do as they pleased." I lied. Kissing Holly. I must admit, I've thought of nothing else since our return from the past.

"The past has a way of repeating itself." I murmered to myself, hoping the old adage was true.

"What's that?" Foaly asked as I mentally slapped myself for speaking aloud.

"Just talking to myslef." I said waving my hand.

"Talking to yourself, the first sign of insanity." It's not as though I haven't considered that one before.

"Don't you have two more questions?" I snapped rather unnecessarily.

"Ah, yes I do." Foaly smiled in anticipation. "Do you love Holly? Or rather even like her?"

"I like her very much. She is one of my best friends," I said intentionally skirting the question.

"You're being intentionally vague." he complained. "You know that's not what I meant." True, I knew exactly what he meant, but I refuse to give him a solid answer.

"In that case, no, I do not lover her like that. I love her as I love all my friends." Lie, she is my friend. But to be honest, I do care for her more than my other friends. "I liker her as my dearest friend and nothing more."

"Artemis, I've known you for quite a while, right?" he asked searching my facce for something.

"Yes." I answered warily.

"And in that time we've become friends?"

"We have."

"And you know I just tease you because I care?"

"You do?" I said though it sounded more like a question.

"And in that time, we've gotten to know each other, right?"

"Right?" I asked uncertainly.

"Well enough for me to know when you're bull shitting me."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You and Holly have the most chemistry of any two people I've ever seen. You both want each other. You know what's sad?"

"Your attempts at matchmaking?" I asked testily.

"The fact that you don't even know it." he ignored me. "I could see your face, your eyes. You were jealous and hurt."

"No, I was not."

"Look Arty" he quickly changed his use of my name as he caught my glare. "Artemis. Let me be honest. I know you love Holly, whether you know it or not. You can either believe me or repress this in your mind. But remember, while you're gettign your act together, Trouble is moving in for the kill. Just imaging him in Holly's heart. Her in his arms... not a pretty sight." he said as I winced involuntarily. "I think I've given you enough food for thought. Bye, be sure to see me sometimes during your visit." he exited the window.

I stared in shock, for I don't know how long. It could have been minutes, hours, or even days and I would not have noticed the passing of time. Holly. Trouble. Holly and Trouble. Those words played in an endless song in my mind. I don't love Holly. I can't. We're best friends and nothing more.

A/N:

Whoo-hoo! Another chapter down. Anyway, the next chapter will be one about Arty. He's getting closer and closer to Haven. Anyway, I hope to update this soon. Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Remember to review.

_Remember: Reviews= happy camper. Happy camper= quicker updates. Quicker updates= you reading more. It's a cycle keep it going!_

Yours truly, madly, and deeply

Einstinette


	16. Distractions part 2

Chapter 16

Distractions Part 2

A/N: This chapter is the continuation of the last one. It starts out with a dream.

RECAP:

_I stared in shock, for I don't know how long. It could have been minutes, hours, or even days and I would not have noticed the passing of time. Holly. Trouble. Holly and Trouble. Those words played in an endless song in my mind. I don't love Holly. I can't. We're best friends and nothing more._

Artemis' POV:

Somewhere in these thoughts I must have dozed off. I know this because what I was seeing could be nothing, but a dream.

(Note: Dream is in italics)

_I was standing on the porch of Fowl manor. Out in front of me was the wide expanse of the now wild grounds. Standing near our wooded area, was an elf. Se had long, auburn hair that I would have recognized anywhere. Holly. Maybe from behind it could have been someone else. Plenty of women have hair that color, but something inside of me told me that it was her._

_ I walked up behind her. She didn' turn or acknowledge my prescenve in any way. Not until I was __**right**__ behind her. She didn't turn. "Holly." I breathed quietly resisting the urge to reach out and stroke her hair._

_ "Artemis." she breathed my name in a way that made me shudder. Not in fear or cold, but rather in awareness of atraction. "What do you want?"_

_ "You are on my property." I shrugged._

_ "Regardless, you want something. What is it?" Ahh, she knew me so well. Sometimes, better than I know myself._

_ "Hmm, the same thing that I always want. The most important thing to me." I said looking at Holly. Resisting the urge to stroke her hair or touch her lips._

_ "What more gold?" As she asked, her eyes flashed with some powerful emotion. Anger perhaps._

_ "No, not gold. Gold is the last thing on my mind at the moment." I was struck by the honesty of my statements. Out of all the thoughts rolling around in my mind, gold wasn't even there. I looked at Holly. At this moment, I couldn't resist touching her. My index finger was twirling a stray lock of her hair. I'd half expected her to knock my hand away, but instead she looked at me with some poorly disguised emotion. It looked like passion, but what do I know of such things._

_ "Arty, can I tell you something?" she asked, cradling her hands to the sides of my face. Her hands felt so warm and good. I tried to pull my mind out of the mire and back to the conversation at hand._

_ "You can tell me anything." I said honestly. I must admit, that it made me feel good to have her trust me. To want to tell me everything that's going on in her life. _

_ Holly fidgeted a bit. By fidgeting, I mean a bit of wiggling, especially in her hips. She was so... beautiful. How had I never noticed before? She was perfect. She was also nervous. Even more nervous than when she asked me to visit her. "Trouble stopped by my house today and... and he told me that he loved me." she whispered. I froze. Sure, I had always known that he was attracted to her. Who wasn't? On the logical side, him loving her didn't mean a thing. The question was: did she love __**him**__?_

_ "Oh id he?" I asked trying to keep the raging jealousy ,that even logic could not keep out of my voice, under control. "And what did you tell him?"_

_ Holly smiled a bit as she looked into my eyes. "I told him that I __**didn't**__ love him, and it's the truth." she said stroking my face with an even softer motion. At this moment, her hands felt like a feather. "And then, he asked me: did I love you?"_

_ I tried to act casual. Even though my heart skipped a beat. My breath caught. This was a question that I had unconsciously wondered about for a while. But I had been too afraid to ask. And now, I was too afraid to hear the answer. Stop it! I mentally slapped myself. Fowls do not fear the unknown. "So how did you reply?" my voice came out smooth and casual, though I doubt it fooled her. I'm sure my vital interest was leaking out of my pores._

_ "I told him, I didn't love you." I felt as though my heart had been ripped from my chest. The pain was unbearable, sweeping me away. I looked away because I couldn't stand what I may have seen in her eyes. My feelings were not reciprocated. The best thing I could do was repress the pain and move on. "But I think I was lying."_

_ I lifted my eyes unconsciously. I felt hope flare up in my belly. I tried to smother it down. This hope could be destroyed in an instant. "You __**think**__ you were lying?"_

_ "No, I know that I was lying. I love you, Artemis Fowl." And then, she she said it again. Not as though she was unsure and testing how it would be received. Bat as if she wanted it to be forever imprinted into my mind. "I love you."_

_ I felt myself release a breath, I hadn't realized I was holding. "As I love you, Holly. As I always have and always will." I was struck by the absolute truth of my words. I've loved Holly for a while. SInce the arctic incident. And I know that I will always feel this way for her. Now that my feelings are out there, I feel a bit vulnerable. I'm not used to sharing, but I trust Holly and know that she won't abuse my trust. Besides, I'll do anything for her._

_ "And what about Minerva? Or Shry?" Neither are worth my notice. But how does she know Shry. File away for future reference._

_ "Neither mean anything to me. They are nothing to me. They are nothing compared to you. Insignificant." I said looking into her mismatched eyes. "As of this moment, I do not remember who they are."_

_ I flet the urge that I had been resisting since I first touched her. The urge to kiss her. Until this point, I had struggled valiantly. But then I just gave in to my whim. I kissed her. Her lips were warm and sweet. We moved in a syncranization that seemed rehearsed. Our first kiss was nothing compared to this. Sparks jumped as our hands and lips met._

_ My hands moved in her hair, and hers were in mine. Our bodies melded until we could get no closer. This kiss was like nothing I've __**ever**__ experienced. I felt all of my walls and all of the reasons why I shouldn't do this dropped out of me. For the first time I felt whole and right. In this moment we both needed each other in a physical, tangible way._

_ Our kiss continued until neither of us had any breath left. My legsfelt rather unsteady (probably from lack of oxygen) so I slid to the ground, pulling Holly with me. She giggled slightly. I lay on my back with her facing away from me. I wasn't having that. I picked her up (she was very light) and laid her on my chest. She didn't objuect as she nuzzled my neck and curled into my chest. "Artemis" she said, intending it to be a remonstration, but at this point everything seemed like a caress._

_ "Holly?" I asked my voice slightly hoarse._

_ "You know, you never told me what was more important than gold to you." she said staring deeply into my eyes. "What is the most important thing to you?"_

_ "Almost the cop." I laughed. "Always so suspicious."_

_ "That does __**not**__ answer my question." she said louder._

_ I couldn't help but chuckle. "You are, Holly Short. You are more important to me than gold or anything else. You are my sun, my moon, and my stars. In fact, you are the very air that I breathe. As it is without air, without you I am nothing."_

_ "Nothing, but full of it." Holly huffed._

"Why can't you just accept the facts? I. Love. You."

"I'm a cop, remember? Always suspicious."

"How can I make you believe me?" I asked more to myself than to her.

"Prove it." She challenged.

"Oh, I intend to."

A/N:

Whoo-hoo! Another chapter down. Anyway, the next chapter will be one about Arty. So far, this is the only chapter that is divided into three parts. He's getting closer and closer to Haven. Anyway, I hope to update this soon. Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Remember to review.

_Remember: Reviews= happy camper. Happy camper= quicker updates. Quicker updates= you reading more. It's a cycle keep it going!_

Yours truly, madly, and deeply

Einstinette


	17. Distractions part 3

Chapter 17

Distractions Part 3

A/N: This chapter is the continuation of the last one. It starts out after the dream.

RECAP:

_ "Why can't you just accept the facts? I. Love. You."_

_ "I'm a cop, remember? Always suspicious."_

_ "How can I make you believe me?" I asked more to myself than to her._

_ "Prove it." She challenged._

_ "Oh, I intend to."_

Artemis' POV:

"Artemis? Artemis?" I awoke to a very differentr voice. A deep, masculine voice and a large hand shaking me.

My eyes opened reluctantly, my thoughts still wholly absorbed in the dream that I had just had. "Butler." I mumbled groggily.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty. Have sweet dreams?"

A the mention of the word 'dreams' my mind wandered back to what I had just awakenend from. "You have no idea." I said unconsciously, touching my still tingling lips.

"May I ask what you dreamt about?"

"Nothing really." I said, wishing he would just drop it.

"Holly?" he asked smiling.

"Of course not." I said looking away to cover my slight blush.

"Hmm, then why were you calling her name?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly how long have you been there?" I asked. I was afraid of what he may have heard. This coupled with my latest reading selection, may tell a lot more than I wish to reveal.

"Not long." he shrugged evasively.

I decided to just let it go. Butler was like a rock. There was no moving him. And definitely no weasling information out of him when he didn't want it weasled. And unfortunately, this was one of these times. "So, what did Juliet want?" I asked instead.

"The usual. Me to carry her bags to the car, as if I was doing nothing else."

"But you weren't ." I chuckled.

"That 's not the point."

"What is the point then, old friend?"

"The point is that I am not a pack mule." Butler said in his voice that was closest to pouting.

"I seriously doubt taht anyone could ever mistake** you** as a pack mule."

"True." he chuckled.

"Now, I must admit it. I'm curious."

"About what?" Butler asked feigning uncertainty.

"You know what." I snapped aggravated.

"I'm quite sure that I don't."

"Juliet's new friend." I sighed. "What's she like?"

"She's nice. Calm and gentle, but still not a pushover. She has clearly defined limits and a good sense of honor and humor."

"Hmm, impressed?" I asked, noting the pride in my old friend's voice.

"A little. And you know how hard I am to impress."

"Yes, I do." I laughed at the thought. "I'm curious. What does she look like?"

Butler raised his eyebrows once again. "Why?"

"Curiosity?"

"Killed the cat." Butler said trying to hide his smile. "But if you wish to know, so be it."

"About time," I mumbled to myself.

"She's pretty."

"Pretty?" I asked. In the current standards pretty wasn't a good adjective. Many girls were typically nice to look at, but had no... spark. She was probably just another face in the crowd.

"Um, well she was tall for her age. Tan skin, probably natural. She had really big, piercing green eyes and long wavy blond hair. She seemed all real, you know. No make-up, but Juliet may change that. She did have a ton of cosmetics." Hmm, pretty. But she was probably a bimbo from California or France who wanted to see the land of the leprechauns.

"Oh, and Juliet wanted me to tell you something." he smiled. I'm sure it's nothing good. "What is it this time? Not another blind date?" Every since it became apparent that I liked girls, Juliet had made it her mission to 'hook me up.' She always came up to me with 'the perfect girl' though I always plead off. If there's one thing I truly hate, it's being blind. Whether blind to knowledge or a date, I can't and won't deal with it.

"Well, she did command me to invite you to where they'll be tonight."

"And where is that?" I asked.

"The Phenom"

"Hmm," I murmered.

Just as I was about to speak, I was interrupted. "Artemis, could you come here please?" my father called from his study.

"Coming." I called to him "Hold that thought." I said to Butler.

"Of course."

"Yes, Father?" I said entering his study.

"Have a seat, Arty." he waved indicating the large armchair in front of him. Of course, I immediately sat.

"What did you need me for?" I asked.

"Well, I was a little curious..." he said

"About what?" I asked confused.

"I came into your study and found you asleep. I didn't have the heart to wake you, so I just let you sleep. But I wanted to talk to you."

"I'm all ears, Father."

"Well, it's about you. You haven't went or done anything yet, and I'd hate to have to take it into my own hands."

"That won't be necessary." I gulped. "I will make arrangements to do something."

"Be sure that you do." my father nodded.

"Is that all?" I asked already standing to leave.

"Yes, you may go." he smiled at me.

"Butler," I called as I once againg entered my study.

"Yes Artemis?"

"Do you know what we're doing tonight?"

"The same thing, we do every night. We're going to try and take over the world." Butler snickered.

"Hahaha, very funny. Honestly, Butler." I shook my head.

"So, what **are** we doing tonight?"

"Going out, of course." I said and Butler's eyebrows raised again. Butler was getting into the habit of doing that around me.

"So where are we going?" he asked probably expecting me to say the opera or the theatre.

"The Phenom." I grinned as his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"Is there any particular reason **why** you want to go?"

"Can't I be a normal guy, going to the club?"

"No." he answered without hesitation.

"Gee, thanks" I grimaced.

"I calls 'em as i sees 'em." he smiled. "Now, why do you really want to go?"

"Distractions..."

A/N:

Whoo-hoo! Another chapter down. Anyway, the next chapter will be one about Juliet and Holly. I hope to udate this story soon. Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Remember to read and review.

_Remember: Reviews= happy camper. Happy camper= quicker updates. Quicker updates= you reading more. It's a cycle keep it going!_

Yours truly, madly, and deeply

Einstinette


	18. Prep time: Holly and Juliet

Chapter 18

Prep Time: Holly and Juliet Part 1

A/N:

This recap is from the last Philosophee chapter.

RECAP:

_All of a sudden, I felt a wave of exaustion sweep over me. I felt weak. "I'm taking a nap." I tried to say. It came out garbled a, but I think she got it. I fell onto the bed. It was so soft. The bed was the best thing that I had ever felt. My eyes closed, and I think I may have heard the soft thunk of a closing door. That was the last thing that I noticed before I was floating in the dense sea of dreamland._

Holly's POV:

I opened my eyes. Instead of being in my house as I had expected, I was in a strange bed. For a moment, I didn't remember how I had gotten here. Then, it hit me. The mall, Juliet, Holinda Briefs. The Phenom tonight. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I was still Holinda. Tall, busty, and blond. I pulled the ring off, suddenly tired of the dress-up charade. I left the ring on the nightstand and padded out barefooted, to see Juliet.

I had expected her to be in her room, but she wasn't. Instead, she was sitting on the sofa watching MTV. "Morning sleepy-head!" she called without looking away from the screen.

"What time is it?"

"Eight o'clock, and you know what that means?"

"No," I responded groggily. "But, I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"Time to get ready!" she said ignoring my attitude.

"Juliet we have like three hours before its even decent to get to the club."

"Yeah, I know. I need an hour to get ready and you need two."

"Gee, thanks." I frowned. Two hours? All I had to do was pull on some clothes.

When I told her so, Juliet objected. "No, no we have to find your clothes and see who won the bet."

Oh, I had forgotten all about the bet. Juliet went to a bag and rifled her hands through it. Seconds later, she pulled out a black dot and stomped on it. "I won" she announced. After that, she went from sack to sack and found a total of twenty bags. She stomped on them all.

"I knew you would." I grumbled.

"So did I." She smiled. "Cheer up, I get to pick your outfits."

"Oh joy," I muttered sarcastically.

"That's the spirit." she grinned, looking through the bags for some clothes.

"I'll show you spirit..." I mumbled.

"Would you please stop mumbling. Go get a bath or something. I'll call you when it's time."

"Fine." I said walking into the large bathroom.

Wow, was all that I could think as I looked down into the tub. The tub was large and circular and built into the floor. It was beige with ivory taps and an engraved rim. It was as deep and as wide as a pool. I turned the ivory tap and waited for it to fill. It only took five minutes, which surprised me. The next thing I knew, I was spinning laps and turning flips.

It seems like just seconds later, there was a knock at the door. "Holly, come on out. It's time to get ready."

"Go away." I mumbled from my position in the tub.

"Holly, I swear, if you don't come out than I'm coming in." she threatened. D'arvit. I know that she was serious, so I had no choice.

"Fine, I'm coming." I replied, dragging myself out of the tub. I quickly toweled off, and pulled on one of those soft, plushy robes.

"Finally." Juliet huffed as I stepped out. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" I asked as she drug me down the hall.

"My room, duh." and of course she had to roll her eyes.

"Why?"

"Um, we have to get ready. All of the stuff's in my room."

"Ugh." I groaned. "Do we have to?"

Do you even have to ask?" she countered opening the door leading to her room. Juliet's room was just like mine. The beige and crimson color scheme, the balcony, and the television.

"What should I do?"

"Just sit down and let me make you look ah-mazing."

"Fine" I grumbled sitting in her vanity chair."What do I do now?"

"Well, first you put these on." she grinned tossing something at me.

I caught it instinctively. I glanced down at what I had caught and felt my face flood with color. "You didn't?"

"I didn't mean to. How was I supposed to know they were there?"

Ugh, I internally groaned as I picked up the black, lacy panties she had gotten out of my bag. "Let's keep this between us, shall we?"

"Aw, so you _**don't**_ want Arty to know about them?"

I blushed at the very thought. "I can explain..." I began.

"Oh no need to explain." Juliet grinned in that sly way of hers.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped embarrased.

"It means that you haven't given up hope." she said like she'd said something profound. I must admit, at that moment I really felt like hitting her.

"Okay, I'll bite. Hope for what?"

"Oh. My. Goodness. You don't know what black panties mean?"

"Yeah, I've said it like ten times. Would you explain, _**please**_?"

"Fine" she giggled. "Black panties mean that you haven't given up the hope of getting laid yet." _(A/n: Does anyone know what this comes from? It's pretty old, but if you get it Arty will give you a hug.)_

I blushed bright red. Juliet took that as an indication. "Oooh, I see that blush." she grinned. "May I ask if these are for a certain ex-criminal mastermind?"

"No." I answered too quickly and too defensively. I twirled my hair. (A new habit of mine.) "Why are we talking about my sex life?"

Juliet smiled. "What sex life?"

"Fair enough." I murmered. Here's the point where I own up. I'm totally innocent. I've never..._**done**_ anything. I've always waited for the right guy, but he just never came along. Not something that I want to share.

"Hahaha, I'm right." she clapped her hands and jumped up and down like a child.

"Kudos. Next topic please?"

"Fine, hmmm I think we should switch out your panties." Uh-oh, I don't like the sound of that.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I think you should wear this." she said pulling out a tiny, black thong.

"There's no way in..." I began.

"Before you continue, I must say that there is nothing wrong with a thong. Besides, it's brand new."

"That's not the point. Thongs are just... gross."

"Ugh, so are you not going to wear one with your outfit?"

"No, I will not."

"Fine, put these on." she said once again tossing the black lacy underwear at me. I quickly pulled them up my legs as Juliet rambled through the huge stack of sacks laid on her bed.

"So what am I wearing?" I asked still twirling my hair.

"You'll see. While you're getting ready... put this on." she said throwing something else. Uh-oh, I thought remembering the last time. Once again, I caught it and this time it was a bra. The matching bra. I slipped it on without further comment. By the time I had turned around, Juliet had my outfit.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I shrugged. "Hit me with your worst."

"Oh, come on Drama Queen." she rolled her eyes. "You'd think I was going to kill you."

"I am not a drama queen." I huffed as she grabbed my hands and towed me away to the beurea.

"Yes you are, but htat's not the point." she said sitting me down. "My point is that I won the bet."

"What?" I asked surprised at this random turn of conversation.

"Duh, the one about Butler's bugs. That means I get to pick your clothes."

"I remember, so go ahead do with me as you wish."

"You talk to Arty too much." she mumbled.

"No I don't" I grinned.

"I guess you're right, you can't talk to your _**boyfriend**_ too much."

"Not my boyfriend." I sang.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself."

"Can we just get this over with?" I huffed annoyed.

"Fine, but first close your eyes." she said matter of factly.

"Do I have to?" I whined in a very unbecoming way.

"Yes! Now!" she shrieked.

To tell you the truth, I was getting frustrated. "Fine!" I huffed closing my eyes dramatically. Juliet shuffled around me and then moved to the bed.

"Open up." she giggled.

I opened my eyes and was amazed at what I saw. Not a good amazed, but an oh-my-gosh-are-you-crazy amazed. Juliet had put me into a deep green halter top with a plunging neck line and a sash that tied behind my neck. Brilant, dazzling, jeweled sequins flashed all around my shirt. Juliet had put the tiny, black miniskirt on my body. It was tight and figure hugging at the top, but thein it flared out a little at the bottom. It also showed too much. I felt naked. Some women say that it makes them feel powerful, but I just feel weird.

"Juliet, please tell me you're about to say: just kidding." I whined.

"Fraid not. That's your outfit."

"Ugh," I groaned. "I'm never making another bet with you."

"Yeah, yeah. Now I want your imput on something."

"Oh yeah? What?" I asked cautiously.

"Shoes!" she squealed.

"Shoes." I groaned.

A/N:

Whoo-hoo! Another chapter down. Anyway, the next chapter will be the continuation of this one. I hope to udate this story soon. Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Remember to read and review.

_Remember: Reviews= happy camper. Happy camper= quicker updates. Quicker updates= you reading more. It's a cycle keep it going!_

Yours truly, madly, and deeply

Einstinette


	19. Prep time: Holly and Juliet part 2

Chapter 19

Prep Time: Holly and Juliet Part 2

A/n:

This chapter is a continuation of the last one. I hope you enjoy it.

RECAP:

"_Ugh," I groaned. "I'm never making another bet with you."_

_ "Yeah, yeah. Now I want your imput on something."_

_ "Oh yeah? What?" I asked cautiously._

_ "Shoes!" she squealed._

_ "Shoes." I groaned._

"Oh, don't be like that." she begged. "You get to pick your shows." My ears immediately pricked up. _**I**_ get to pick my shoes. Woo-hoo, no dangerous shoes that might kill me!

"These are your choices." she said pulling out two boxes. One was a huge, bright red box and the other was a smaller black box.

"Any chance of one of these boxes having flats inside of them?" I asked doubtfully.

"No such luck, Holly dear." I couldn't help but grimace. I can only imagine what was in those boxes. Images of ridiculously high stilettoes, danced through my head.

"C'mon, they're not that bad, _**and**_ you get to choose."

"Yes, because choice will make it so much better." I rolled my eyes.

"It should." she countered.

"Fine, just show them to me." I was tired of arguing.

"I knew you'd see it my way." she grinned.

"As if I had any choice." I murmered.

"Oh Holly, you always have a choice." she corrected. "You just have to choose correctly."

"Now who's talking too much like Arty?"

"Anyway." she said. "Let's get started. These are choice number one." Juliet pulled out a shoe that I _**know**_ I'll never wear. They were a pair of shiny, black stilettoes. They looked to be about five inches high.

"Next." I said dismissing that pair. The next pair of shoes that she pulled out was much more like something that I would wear. They were lustrous long, black. leather (faux, she assured me.) boots. The shiny boots had a silver chain on them and a wedgy heel that was rather high. They looked like they wouldn't make my feet hurt too bad. And they looked like I might even be able to walk in them.

"I choose these.: I said sitting down and putting them on. I zipped up hte zipper and the boots came up to my knees.

"Wonderful choice." Juliet said rolling her eyes. "You picked from such a broad spectrum of shoes. How di-id you do it?"

"Dedication and talent." I giggled.

"When you're done gloating over your shoe choosing prowess... it's makeup time." she grinned.

I felt my heat seize up. Makeup. I never wear it. There's not much use for it in the field unless you're Lili. Though even Vinyaya occasionally wears makeup. On special occasion. "I don't wear make-up." I said

"Oh come one," she begged. "It won't kill you."

"It might. I told you, I don't wear makeup."

"Why not?" she demanded.

"It's not me, or my face. I like the way I look."

"Holly,makeup just enhances nature's work." she said. "Hmmm, if it makes you feel better... I'll promise to go super light on you."

"I won't look lie a clown?" I asked trying to supress the childishness that I heard in my voice.

"Of course not." she soothed. "C'mon, sit down and I'll explain exactly what I'm gonna do."

I sat on the edge of the chair, ram-rod straight. "Honestly, you'd think I was about to torture you." she muttered. I shot her a quick grin and leaned back, to appear relaxed like I'd learned in recon training. It's so funny, everyone thinks that I'm fearless but they're wrong. I'm afraid of tight enclosed spaces. Heels, makeup, skirts, and other silly things definitely weird me out. Due to the fact that I have _**no**_ experience with them. They are way out of my comfort level and definitely out of my league.

"Better, now lean your head back and close your eyes." I complied as I tried to relax for real.

"There you go." she congratulated, sounding like a mother to a toddler who had just went potty on her own for the first time. "Now we'll start with base." And she held true to her word. She put the makeup on slowly but surely. She explained every step of the process. "And... done." she said. "Take a look."

I opened my eyes slowly and nervously. I was very surprised by what I saw. The girl in the mirror was beautiful. Bright green, glittering eyeshadow highlighted her multi-colored popping eyes. Her long lashess curled up, dark and mysterious. Her mouth crooked up into a wicked smirk, with her lips pink and shining. Her skin glowed and glittered as she moved. It's hard to believe that the girl was me. "Woo-ow." I stammered.

"I know, you look amazing." she gushed.

"Thank you." I said hugging Juliet's thing waist.

"There, there." she said patting my back. "I have to get ready too."

"Okay." I said sitting down on the bed, as she disappeared into the bathroom.

"Hey Juliet?" I called after I heard the shower shut off.

"Do you think he's really going to be there?" I asked knowing she knew who 'he' was.

"I don't know for sure, Holly. But if it means anything, I'm pretty sure he will."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"I told you, he'll want to check you out. Besides, his dad's been giving him grief about not going out."

"Oh okay," I nodded to myself.

"Are you going to talk to him, if he's there?" she asked, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Maybe. I don't know." I admitted. "Hey, are you ready yet?"

"Chill, I'll be done soon. You can't rush perfection." she said. I couldn't do anything,but roll my eyes.

I lapsed into silence, feeling as though I could drift off. Just as I was losing myself, the bathroom door swung open. And there stood Juliet framed in the door way. Her hair hanging loose and curly down her back. Her fac made up with dark, dramatic eyes and bright lips.

Her outfit was very similar to mine. She had on a dark green miniskirt that fluffed out. On top she wore a black lace cami with a green bolero jacket to go with the skirt. She had on identical boots wit just a ring of green, showing the soccer socks that she was wearing. In a way, she could have been described as the darkness to my light and vice versa. Who was the darker one, was hard to know.

"How do I look?" she asked striking a pose.

"Amazing." I laughed. "We're going to turn heads tonight."

"Holly, Holly, Holly. Normal girls turn heads. Me and my girls, we break necks."

"Isn't that the point?"

A/N:

Whoo-hoo! Another chapter down. Anyway, the next chapter will be back to Arty. I hope to udate this story soon. Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Remember to read and review.

_Remember: Reviews= happy camper. Happy camper= quicker updates. Quicker updates= you reading more. It's a cycle keep it going!_

Yours truly, madly, and deeply

Einstinette


	20. Prep time: Artemis and Butler

Chapter 20

Prep time: Arty and Butler part 1

A/N:

This chapter is about Arty. Hope you enjoy seeing him trying to get ready.

Arty POV:

"You were serious?" Butler asked. His eyebrows were slightly raised, the only sign of curiosity.

"Of course, I was serious." I said. "I rarely 'kid'"

"Hahaha," Butler chuckled, probably remembering the last time we had this discussion. "That used to be true, but now you are quite the joker."

I felt a wry smile touch my face. "Ah, I have changed."

"Monumentally." he smirked. "Largely due to the People... and Holly." he hesitated on the last word as if he were gauging my reaction.

"Yes, the People _**and**_ Holly have contributed quite a lot to my new persona."

"Speaking of Holly..."

I tried to smother the sigh that erupted from my mouth. "What about Holly?" I asked warily leaning slightly forward.

"Listen Artemis, you two have been flirting for a very long time. When are you going to... get together?"

"Butler, I assure you that we are nothing more than friends."

"It's amazing," Butler said shaking his head and rubbing his scalp.

"What's amazing?" I asked curiously. For Butler to find something amazing... it must be intriguing.

"You're the most intelligent person that I know. For someone so intelligent, you van be so stupid. For someone so artful and knowlegdeable, you can be so naive. For someone with 20/20 vision, you're completely blind. For someone with perfect hearing, you're deaf. For someone with such a large vocabulary, you're dumb and you have nothing to say."

"Explain yourself." I ordered. "How am I stupid, naive, blind, deaf, and dumb?"

"You're stupid because you don't comprehend what everyone else tries to teach and tell you. No matter how much it is demonstrated, you don't get it." he said.

"And what is everyone trying to teach me?" I asked impatiently.

"You're blind because you don't see what's right in front of you." he continued like he didn't even hear me. "You're deaf, because you can't hear the voice screaming at you and asking, no begging, for a response."

"Begging?" Honestly, Butler can be quite something when he gets it in his mind to be.

"You're naive because you have no experience so you deny what you truly feel. You're dumb because you can't say what you want to. Even with your huge vocabulary, you can't find the words to say." he finished.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I shrugged, knowing that I was lying.

"You know damn well that I'm talking about Holly." he said pounding his hand on my desk for emphasis. The computer shook slightly as his hand made contact with the polished mahogany.

I rolled my eyes, not trying to conceal my impatience and disbelief. "Go ahead, Butler. What about Holly?" I asked resisting the urge to rub my temples.

"She loves you, Artemis." he said bluntly. I felt my heart speed up as I tried to forget his word. I refused to think of them as true. There's no way that Holly could like me.

"Well Artemis... what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that you are wrong, old friend."

"Are you sure that's what you're thinking?" Curse Butler. Through the years we've know each other, he's gotten to know exactly how to understand my emotions. Sometimes, it can be tolerable, but at the moment I need time to think.

"Quite sure, Butler. But out of curiosity: what do **you **think I'm thinking?" I asked as though it wasn't of vital importance to me.

"Haha, nice try Artemis," he chuckled leaning on the desk. "But, this is the only chance I'll get. I think that you feel the same way, but you're afraid."

"Afraid?" I asked in outrage. Fowls fear nothing. And I am the latest and greatest of a long line of proud Fowls.

"I fear nothing. Least of all, Holly."

"Of course not." Butler said, rolling his eyes.He's too used to my anger for it to bother him now. When I was younger I used to have fits of rage that made my current anger look like a picnic in the park. "Of course, **you** are right." Unfortunately, this was sarcasm and he was really saying that I was wrong. But I am never wrong.

"Mmm." I mumbled, turning my full attention back to the computer screen in front of me.

"Well," I said. "I, we, should start getting ready soon."

"Ready for what?" Butler asked confused.

"Ready to go to the club, of course."

"You were serious?" he asked, his mouth open in astonishment. Deja vu. We're having the same conversation again, but I would keep it going as long as I could. For comedic relief, I assure you.

"Do we have to go through this again?" I sighed. I hate to repeat myself. "I do not kid."

"You do now." Butler corrected.

"True," I said allowing myself a slight, wry smile. "But, I'm not kidding about going to the club."

"Now I'm curious. Why do you want to go so badly?"

"One, it'll please father and two, I can find out more about this Holinda Briefs."

"Of course, that's your only reason." he said in disbelief.

"It is."

"Hmm, then why aren't you getting ready right now?"

"I'm looking for something on here." I said while hacking into the LEP website.

"What is it that you are looking for?" he asked. "And why is it so important?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out."

Butler was silent for a few moments as he tried to process these thoughts and make sense of my last statement. I was still surfing the LEP website, trying to find something relevant to Holly and Trouble. The only thing that I could find was news articles about their heroing success in their latest cases.There was no personal information on either, and I was feeling frustrated Of course, the articles did not mention the latest consultant who was helping in the cases. They never would. I glanced back at the clock in the corner of my computer screen. It read 8:30.

"Hmm," I sighed. "I guess I need to start getting ready." I stood up and stretched my sore muscles. Ugh, sitting at a computer all day is **not **healthy. It's not good for me. Tomorrow, I will make sure to ride my horse for a much longer time.

"Yes, I should also go get dressed." Butler said as he lifted his giant frame from the chair. "That is if you are really serious."

"I am." I said as I left the study. I trudged up the sweeping staircase and into my room. I opened the sliding doors that led to my closet.

I stepped inside the door, looking at all of the clothes hanging up. I saw the suits and dress pants of various styles and colors from gray to black. I saw the dress shirts, hanging in almost every color. I saw my shoes, each pair of loafers or dress shoes lined up on their own shelf. And that's when it hit me. I had no earthly idea what to wear to a club, because I've never been. Uh-oh. I was going to need some help for this.

I need to go to the place where I can get the most help and the least teasing. Juliet knew the most about clothes, but she wasn't here. Both Father and Butler were definitely out of the question. Father has become too nosy into the business of my social life and would view my lack of knowledge as a problem that needed immediate rectification. Butler would be sure to say something Holly-esque if I asked him something.

That left four people: the twins, Foaly, my mother, and Holly herself. Anyway it goes, I'll still be embarrassed. Twins first, not that they'd know much about clubbing. In fact, they had better not. They didn't know clubbing, but them, mostly meaning Beckett is in touch with pop culture. Besides, they were the least embarrassing route. I took a deep breath and quietly knocked on the door. It swung open to reveal Myles in the middle of one of his experiments.

"Hello Myles," I said glancing around for Beckett. I couldn't help but wince a the dense pile of debris that covered his side of the room. It was in direct contrast with the spotless order of Myles' side. Then, I saw something in the pile move. "Hello Beckett."

"Awww, Artemis, how did you know it was me?"

"Experience," I smirked. "I know you too well to be fooled by your hiding places."

"Hello Artemis," Myles interrupted, wanting his due of attention. So much like me in so many ways. I sincerely hope that he does not make the same mistakes that I did.

"Hey Atemis." Beckett said, after realizing that he had forgotten his manners. He smiled at me as he tried to push back his thick blond hair. "What's up?"

"Nothing." I said rolling my eyes at the slang use. Though it sounded nowhere near as painful as it used to.I used to wince whenever the words had been said.

"We heard that you are going out." Myles added. I am not surprised that the news spread this fast. With another genius in the house, I always have to watch out for bugging. Besides, Butler may have ran across them and told them. Either way, I'm learning that this is how a real family works.

"Yes, I am." I admitted fighting of the blush that was threatening to cover my face.

"Why are you even going?" Myles asked as though I had just committed a felony. Though, in his book this may be equivalent to doing so.

"You'll understand when you get older." I promised looking at him fondly.He'd better enjoy life before puberty and girls come along to complicate things.

"I think my IQ is high enough to handle it." he said sarcastically. Just like I would have said. "It can't be harder than quantum physics." That's what I thought until puberty hit. Then girls got added to the equation, and I still can't figure out how to balance out the equation.

"Your IQ is more than sufficient." I said ruffling his curly, blond hair. "And take it from me; it _**is**_ more difficult than quantum physics were. You'll understand when you grow up."

"Are you referring to girls and puberty?" Myles asked.

"Perhaps," I said cursing Myles' brilliance. As others used to say: genius is both a blessing and a curse. "Sometimes you just need a distraction."

"Well then, why are you here?" Beckett asked. He always is the direct one. He has never been known for his tact.

"Actually... I um need some help. From you, Beckett." I said, hating to ask my young siblings for assistance.

"**Him**?" Myles screeched. "What do you need **his **help for?"

"Hahaha, Myles is just jealous. What can I do for you, Artemis?" he said in his primmest tone.

"Well..." I began, but then it truly donned on me: What am I doing? Here I am, asking for my little brother's help. "Never mind."

"No, you started to ask. You have to finish it." Beckett whined.

"He has a point, Artemis." Myles chimed in. Myles also happens to be the 'curious' one.

"Fine." I sighed, knowing they would bother me until they got his way. "I am going out and do not know what to wear. I was wondering do you have any suggestions."

"Suggestions? You do know we're just four right?" Beckett asked.

Myles agreed with him for once. "We have no idea. We can't even get into a club, yet."

"Yes, well thanks for your assistance." I said sarcastically, though I was angrier at myself for asking at all. "I need to go find some real assistance."

"Bye Artemis," The twins trilled together. I threw my hands up as I left. Little brothers can be so bothersome at times. Anyway, the next person on my list isn't a person at all. It was Foaly. I can assure you that it will not be enjoyable. I went through the wooden door and into my study.

I twisted my ring around and connected it to my powerbook. I sent him a video chat request. He answered in about two seconds. "Hello Mud Boy," he said. "Calling me again so soon."

"Yes, it must be your sparkling personality." I quipped.

"Must be." he said rolling his eyes. "Now really. What do you want?"

"Always so direct, Foaly. I could just be calling to say 'hello.'"

"Yeah, right." Foaly said waving his hand dismissively.

"Fine." I conceded. "I did have an ulterior motive behind this call."

"I never would have guessed." Foaly gasped, as if in surprise.

"Cut the sarcasm, or I leave you wondering." I threatened.

"Fine, I'll try. Wow, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well, I plan on going out tonight and I was wondering if..."

"No. Sorry Arty, but you're not my type." he interrupted.

"Grow up Foaly," I chuckled. "I seriously want to ask for your help."

Foaly steepled his fingers and a furrow appeared in his brow. "Okay, color me curious."

"As I was saying, I plan on going to a club tonight. A club called the Phenom."

"Awww," Foaly cooed. "My wittle Arty's all grown up. He's going clubbing."

"Yes," I said nervously.

"That doesn't explain why you need my help, though. Need advice on how to attract the ladies?"

It took me a few seconds to absorb that last sentence. When I did, laughter burst out of me. "Yes, because you are so adroit in that department." I managed to choke out.

Foaly blinked, but didn't comment. "Anyway... what do you want?" Ah, back to me asking for help from Foaly. Knowing him, as I do, he was probably recording this. There was nothing else for it. I had to plow on. I took a deep breath and began. "I don't know what to wear." I confessed.

Foaly stared at me for a moment as though he didn't comprehend. Then he burst out into loud laughter. "Hee-hee hahaha." he laughed. When the laughter had finally subsided his face was red and ruddy. "Sorry Artemis, but that was just too funny to pass up."

"Yes, yes." I huffed self-consciously. "Now if you're done laughing at my expense..."

"Right, back to your little problem." he said stroking his chin as if deep in thought. "What did you have in mind to wear?"

I shuffled around uncomfortably. Knowing, what he would think of my choice, made me reluctant to say. He seemed to read it from my mind. "A suit? Really?"

"Well, I was considering it." I admitted.

"They'll laugh you out of there. You need something more... casual."

"I don't own have anything like that."

"Well, can you get it?"

"What exactly are you suggesting I wear?"

"Hmm, I'd say some black skinny jeans, tight muscle shirt (as if you had any muscles) and converse."

"Jeans?" Converse?" I said mouth hanging open. "Do you know me at all?"

"Look Arty, you want my advice. I say: go against what you want and be your counterpart for once."

"Foaly, I am **not** a jeans person. I don't wear jeans."

"I know, but you have once you know. When you were in Berlin stealing the painting."

"And I hated every minute of it."

"Sorry Artemis, but there's nothing I can do. It's up to you what you wear."

"I understand." I assured him. "I'm sure I won't wear jeans, but I do thank you for the advice."

"Of course. That's what I'm here for. To cater to the whim of a mud man." he said as he terminated the link. I have to admit, I couldn't think of another thing to top it.

A/N:

Whoo-hoo! Another chapter down. Anyway, the next chapter will be a continuation of this one. I hope to update this story soon. Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Remember to read and review.

_Remember: Reviews= happy camper. Happy camper= quicker updates. Quicker updates= you reading more. It's a cycle keep it going!_

Yours truly, madly, and deeply

Einstinette


	21. Prep time: Artemis and Butler part2

Chapter 21

Prep Time: Artemis and Butler Part 2

RECAP:

_ "Foaly, I am __**not**__ a jeans person. I don't wear jeans."_

_ "I know, but you have once you know. When you were in Berlin stealing the painting."_

_ "And I hated every minute of it."_

_ "Sorry Artemis, but there's nothing I can do. It's up to you what you wear."_

_ "I understand." I assured him. "I'm sure I won't wear jeans, but I do thank you for the advice."_

_ "Of course. That's what I'm here for. To cater to the whim of a mud man." he said as he terminated the link. I have to admit, I couldn't think of another thing to top it. _

Artemis POV:

Two of the four down. Neither of those two had been helpful. So, that left my mother and/or Holly. I would definitely save Holly for last. I didn't want her asking or jumping to any conclusions. In other words, my mother was the lesser of two evils, or rather two embarrassments. I trudged out of my study, upstairs to the room my mother and father have shared since before I was born. I gently rapped on the door.

"Come in," my mother's voice called from inside. I entered the room that my father and mother had shared for as long as I could remember. Everything was exactly the same, despite the passage of time. The huge bet was still on its custom-built pedastool in the center of the room. The walls were the same deep crimson color and the floor was adornerd with the same vine-patterned carpet.

"Arty," my mother cooed. "What do you need, darling?" Darling. It was one of those ridiculous nicknames that she had begun calling me after my return from limbo and the spell trophy say that I didn't like it would be the under statement of the century. Of course, I don't protest because I don't want to hurt her anymore than I already have.

I carefully crossed the floor, fully aware of the rug beneath me. I stepped lightly through the vines remebering what my father used to tell me. Step on a vine, and count to nine. I really didn't have the time or patience to deal with bad luck tonight.

Mother smiled indulgently at me. She looked as though I had just given her the best present in the world. "Trying not to touch a vine?" A smile touched my face. She knew me so well, as a mother should. When I reached her, her arms were already out. I fell into them readily. She squeezed me tightly, and so I did the same. Even though I am an adult, I always feel like a small boy in her arms. I can't help but remember all of the times I had sought comfort in those arms and received none. It made every moment like this seem magical.

"Hello mother," I said, but then I felt her tense. "I meant, hello _**mom**_." Lately mother has been adamant about how she should be called. She feels that mother is too formal and needs to be changed. I agreed to try it.

"Oh, you, well at least you're almost there. Have a seat," she said patting the spot next to her on the bed.

"I hope I am not disturbing you, mother," I said sitting where she had indicated.

"Nonsense," My mother said waving the idea away. "You can never disturb me. I always have time for you."

I felt touched in my heart. There are some things that you know, but it's always nice to hear them and I have gotten closer recently, due to her knowledge of all of my activities. That still didn't make it any easier to let go of my pride and ask her for help.

"Thank you mother," I said unsure of how to start the conversation that I needed to. Then I realized, Fowls are never unsure.

"Mom, please," she gently reminded me.

"Mom," I said correcting myself. "I...I need your advice." Ugh, lately I have had problems with a slight stammer when I get nervous. It may be a symptom of turning my life over to the relatively good side. Though to be honest, I detest that evidence of unintelligence. "If you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't mind. Is it about Holly?" Mother asked. She knows all about the fairy side of my life. After she was cured, it was impossible to mezmerize or mind wipe her. Though to be honest, I was glad that someone in my family knew. Unfortunately, her knowledge had led to some very awkward questions about Holly.

"No," I said, my face coloring from the memory of that conversation and the way this one seemed to be going. "No, mom. We're just friends," I insisted.

Mother giggled and fluffed her blond hair like teenaged girls do all of the time for attention. "Of course you are. You know, that's what your father and I used to say." I filed that away for future reference. There would be plenty of time to think about it later. Besides, it may be one of those things that you were better off not knowing.

"Yes, but we are different and times have changed since then."

"Well, Arty that makes me feel old now," she pouted.

I cleared my throat and tried to think of something to say. "Oh no mom, you are not old at all."

"Well thank you son," she laughed until she finally managed to get herself under control. "Nevertheless, I don't think times have changed that much."

"Mother, can we please get on with the problem at hand?" I asked trying to get her off the subject of Holly Short.

"Whic is what? I can't think of anything else you'd need help with," she said thinking of my intellect. Mother was quite right. That used to be all I was concerned with, but I think of other things. Not that I've told her yet.

"You'd be surprised," I muttered.

"You're stalling, son," she said smiling slightly.

"Well, I plan on going to the Phenom tonight..." I began, but was immediately cut off.

"Ooooh, it's not that nice Minerva girl is it?" she asked absolutely beaming with pride. Then a sudden realization hit her. "Since when do you go out?"

"Since now, mother. And no, I'm just going to have fun with Juliet and a friend of hers."

"A lady friend of hers?" she raised her eyebrows and leaned forward. I know how she would love that. Now that she is sure that I like girls, she's going out of her way to get one into my heart.

"Yes actually," I said as my face colored slightly.

"Oooh, what are you going to wear tonight?"

"That's what I came to ask you, mother," I admitted, unable to skirt the truth any longer. "What do people wear to clubs?"

"Well Arty, that's a hard question to answer," she said. "Let me think for a moment." So, she sat there stroking her chin and thinking.

"Well..." I prompted after a few seconds. I am normally rather patient, but I don't have much time tonight.

"Most young men would wear street clothes like: skinny jeans, a cool tee or polo with a vest and Converse or sneaker."

"But, I am no ordinary young man."

"No, you aren't. You'd never wear that. So, what we need to do is find something that is both unique to you and completely chic." Chic, really? I can't recall ever being called that or ever wanting to be called that. I raised my eyebrows in a clear challenge. Mother was more than ready to take the challenge. Fowls never back down, and my mother had definitely become Fowl-like during her years in the family.

"What you doubt me?" mother challenged, her eyes flashing. "You may be a genius, but this is _**my**_ area of expertise."

"Very well, the ball is in your court," I said indicating that she should do as she wishes.

"Come on," she said grabbing my arm. She towed me out of her room and into mine. She walked straight to my closet. she didn't look at me as she pulled almost every item of clothing out of the closet. To my embarassment, she went in my underwear drawer too. She pulled out a pair of deep blue, silk boxers. "Put these on," she grunted. I started to go into the bathroom, when I saw my mom's face break into a smile.

"Arty, you can change here. I used to change my diapers, remember? You don't have anything that I haven't seen before." I knew that my face was red from embarassment. I chose not to say anything at all. I went into the bathroom and changed into the boxers. Though I must say, I didn't see the point of changing my underwear too.

I walked into the room, and my mom was still smiling. "Mom," I said without hesitation this time. "Why did I have to change my boxers?"

"Well, most people find that they like to change from the inside out." she said. "When I used to go out with your father I would change everything." I could sense where this was going and I had to stop it.

"Mother-" I began but she pressed on.

"I mean it. Everything from bras to panties. How do you think you came along?" she asked. My stomach felt a bit nauseous. Well, perhaps more than a bit. For example there are some things that you know, but don't want to think about. I know what had to happen for my birth to occur, but I never think about it. Obviously, my mother's new policy about total honesty was not going to be conducive to my mental health and security.

I decided not to say anything else. I sat on the bed and watched her sort through the clothes, quickly and efficently. Soon there were two piles on my floor. One piles was for things 'never to wear t a club' and the other was for 'possibilities'.

"Hmmm, I think I have the perfect outfit for you," mother beamed. "Here put these on," she tossed me a bundle of clothes.

This time I made no qualms about staying in the room, because I didn't want to receive any other disturbing information. I pulled on the black, dress pants she had thrown me. They were straight and a bit tighter than I would have liked. Then, I pulled on the sky blue shirt. I promptly buttoned it up. On top of that I put on one of the black vests that had come from a suite. Then mother pulled out a box of shoes that I had hidden. "These are perfect," she said.

"Ugh," I involuntarily groaned, sounding like a teenager once again. "Do I have to?"

"Yes," my mom said as she pulled out some black socks. I pulled those on without complaint. But, then she pulled out the shoes. These were black and white, all-star converses. I really didn't want to wear them, but my mother is like all Fowls. She will not and cannot submit.

"Please Arty, I picked them out," my mother whined poking her lips out. As I said before my mother will do anything to get her way. She's not known for fighting fair. None of the Fowls are.

"Fine," I submitted, not wanting to hurt her feelings. "I'll wear them." I pulled the shoes on, and was a bit surprised. They were somewhat comfortable. They felt almost as good as my dress shoes or loafers. Not that I'd ever say that out loud.

"Thanks mother, mom," I corrected myself. Old habits die hard. I definitely know that for a fact. I'm still not able to break some habits.

"Oh, I'm not done yet," she said with a slightly fevered pitch in her eyes. I gulped nervously. Whatever was coming was not going to be good or pleasant.

To put it in modern terminology: uh-oh. "What else do you have to do?"

"Well, first I need to fix that shirt." she laughed.

"What's wrong with it?" I demanded looking down to see if I had missed a button. Of course, I hadn't. I'm always very meticulous with my clothes. There's nothing worse than attending a business meeting without having your pants zipped.

"There's nothing wrong, except for the way you look all buttoned up." She wrinkled her nose, and looked like I had just commited a crime.

"What?" I asked. "I don't understand what you mean."

"Here Arty, I'll fix you up," First she unbuttoned the first few buttons on my shirt, so that part of my new musculature showed.

"Hmmm, you know what? Ditch the vest and lose the shirt," she said and I did both before she could sink her claws in. She went back to the good pile of clothes and pulled out a white shirt that some people call 'wife-beaters'. "Put that on and then put on the blue shirt."

I did as she told me. "Is that better?" I asked my mother.

"No, put the vest back on and button the shirt back up like I had it." Once again I did as she told me. Mother came back up to me and unbuttoned the buttons to once again show off my new 'musculature'. She rolled up my sleeves to show off my arms and elbows.

"Two more things," she said giggling as I groaned in frustration. I'd never get out of here like this. "Relax, I'm almost done."

She pulled out two pairs of aviatior glasses. One pair was white and the other was black. "Which pair?"

"Neither?" I asked hopefully. Though, I knew that I wouldn't be getting my way. With women you never do.

"Black it is," she said handing them to me.

"Now for the hair," she said looking thoughtful. She mussed it slightly, so that it was out of its normal, ordered style. I looked in the mirror and was surprised by how different I looked. The style made me look several years older.

"Now you're ready," she smiled. To be honest, my mother never seems to stop smiling anymore. It's quite a pleasant change from the days I remember. The days when silence had equaled smiles and she couldn't even recognize me.

"Thank you mother," I said as I embraced her.

"Mom," she corrected as she patted my back.

"Thank you, mom."

"No problem dear. By the way which car will you drive?" I hadn't thought about it. We have a rather large assortment of vehicles. The majority of them are black. There are the two Bentley's, two Porsche 911 Turboes (one in red and the other in silver), a black dixie 350z, and two Ashton Martin Vanquishes. (And a partridge and a pear tree.) And all of these were modified to be fuel efficient of course.

"Hmm, perhaps the Porsche or the Dixie. The Vanquish would also be adequate."

Mother's face quirked at the word 'adequate'. Most people would describe it as 'mouth-watering' or 'drool-worthy'. I suppose you get used to it. "You should aske Butler since he will most likely drive. I know what you are thinking. Yes, I can drive, but I usually choose not to. Butler gets a certain calm from the fact that I do not. It is harder for him to guard me while I drive. He feels it could be very distracting. Besides, he likes to make sure the other passengers are safe as well. "Yes, he wil."

"Well, have fun," she said waving.

"I will," I smiled as I left. Now, I just had to find Butler. It didn't take much searching. He was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hmm, who knew?" I laughed. Butler was not in _**his**_ usual suit either. He was wearing a pair of dark gray, tweed dress pands and a white pinstriped dress shirt. His shirt was unbottoned like mine, but his showed actual muscles.

"Yourself also," he said his mouth quirking somewhat. "Your mother did a good job."

"Yes, she did," I smiled. "You seem excited."

"It has been a very long time since I have went clubbing. Besides, you should prove to be fun to watch."

"Fun?" I asked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Trust me, you'll see when we get there," I chose not to press the issue. I was just glad it didn't lead back to Holly-like conversation.

I just shrugged. "Shall we go?" Butler asked.

"What car should we take?" I asked looking at the various choices that surrounded us.

"Hmmm, I'd suggest something sporty." Definitely not the Bentley then.

"The Vanquish?" I asked since I was still unsure of which he meant.

"Good choice," he nodded approvingly. "Which color?"

Hmm, I wasn't sure. Definitely not black. It seems too dark and somber for the occasion. "Red."

"Hmm," Butler mused.

"What?" I asked feeling a bit self-conscious.

"Nothing," he replied. He went to the hook by the door, but I was there first. I snagged the Vanquish keys and smirked at my old friend. I treated him to my best vampire smile.

"I'm driving."

A/n:

Woo-hoo! Another chapter , the next chapter will be the arrival at the club in Holly's POV. Hope you enjoy it. I hope to update this story soon. Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;)

_Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!_

Yours truly, madly, and deeply,

Einstinette


	22. Arrival: Holly and Juliet

Chapter 22

The Arrival:Holly and Juliet

....

_**A/n:**_

_** This chapter is a part of the Phenom series. This Phenom scene will encompass many chapters. Hope you enjoy it. :)**_

**RECAP:**

_"How do I look?" she asked striking a pose._

_ "Amazing." I laughed. "We're going to turn heads tonight."_

_ "Holly, Holly, Holly. Normal girls turn heads. Me and my girls, we break _

_necks."_

_ "Isn't that the point?"_

....

Holly POV:

"C'mon," Juliet said towing me out of the hotel room. "We have to go."

"I'm coming," I said allowing myself to be dragged and grabbing my purse all the while. I looked around as I truned off the lights and closed the door. Juliet snapped it shut and locked it quickly.

"Ugh, down the steps again?" she groaned.

"You are free to take the elevator if you wish," I said and then I realized how Arty-like it sounded. Unfortunately, I seem to do this more and more when I want to be sarcastic. This is a habit that I need to break.

"Oh, you are infuriating. We can take the stairs," she sighed.

"Thought you'd see it my way," I grrinned as she grumbled about her shoes. I don't know much about shoes, but I don't think the stairs will scratch them.

We walked down all ten flights of stairs and amazingly my feet didn't hurt at all. I hate to admit it, but Juliet knew what she was doing when she picked them.

We finally reached the bottom and I was surprised to see our car already waiting. Juliet must have called while we were still in the room. "Thanks a bunch,"Juliet said air-kissing the valet. She then hurried out to the car and climbed in on the driver's side.

The valet was looking at me as if he was hoping that I'd do the same thing. No such luck, my friend.

"Ma'am, do you need help getting into the car?" he asked hopefully. A bit too hopefully.

"No thank you," I said barely stifling a giggle. I walked slowly and carefully to the car. Julet leant across the seat and rolled the window down impatiently. "Do you ever want to get to the club?"

"I can go slower," I shrugged. She groaned, but didn't say anything else on he matter, knowing that I would keep my promise to slow down. I reached the car and climbed in, being extra careful about the length (or lack ) of my skirt. I managed to get into the car with no major incidents.

"Bout time," she grumbled.

"Hey, I'm here." I said throwing my hands up in submission. Submission. If anyone who knew me was here to hear that then they would have died laughed.

"True," she said. "Now buckle up and let's begin this girls night out."

I quickly buckled my seat belt, and as soon as it clicked Juliet put it into first and zoomed off. At this point, I know exactly how Mulch feels. The speed wasn't what bothered me. I do three times this speed every time I drive an egg. (Small ship known as pod. For solo missions to the surface). The speed I can handle. No, it was her reckless abandonment that scared me. I think the scariest part is knowing that I'm exactly like her in a shuttle.

"Hey, let's turn on hte radio," Juliet said looking at me.

"Sure," I said pressing the button. Some sad was blazing out of her sound system. I'm not really a country fan. It's always a love sick girl or a cheating man. If all human relationships are that bad then you can count me out. To be honest, this if really positive reinforcement for why humans ruin the planet. If you can't deal with your own problems, how can you solve the worlds?

"Ewww, not that," she wrinkled her nose. "Next station."

I went through several stations but she still wasn't satisfied. "Ugh, just turn it off. There's nothing good on." I did as she asked, because she was right. The songs on the stations had been pretty boring or just plain old degrading.

We sat in a comfortable silence with her driving and me looking out of the window. We were out in what some people would call the 'boondocks'. The area was foresty and the road was black. I've never had very much experience with clubs. But how could a club be out here? It couldn't be as swank as everyone seemed to think.

"Almost there," Juliet grinned as if she had read my thoughts.

We followed the curve of the road and then all of a sudden made a sharp turn to the right. This road was clear and as we drove down it we came to a huge clearing. There was a giant parking lot and a squat gray building that looked like it had just popped up one day. For some reason, I couldn't imagine building crews out here working on this.

"The Phenom," Juliet said gesturing to the gray building that was in front of us. I couldn't help it, I laughed. I was completely and totally underwhelmed. Everyone had talked about this place like it was _**the**_ hot spot. Obviously not. Juliet looked at me, but she didn't say anything.

She parked the car in the closest spot that she could find, which was still pretty far back. The place might not look like much, but judging from the cars in the lot, it was really popular. Human life. It never ceases to amaze.

The first thing I really noticed was the lack of a sign. I gues it was one of _**those**_ places. The types that if you aren't important enough to know then you shouldn't be there. The only sign-like object was above the heavy, gray metal door. The next thing that I realized was that the 'Phenom' was not the actual name of the club. It's real name was 'Phenomena'. Phenomena was over the door in jazzy cursive and white neon lights.

"You ready?" Juliet asked as she shut off the car.

"I was born ready," I said flashing her my most dangerous smile and fluffing my hair like I'd seen Lili do a thousand times.

"Then let's go," And without further ado, we climbed out of the car. The air was somewhat warm, and it felt good.

"Hey, wait. You may want this." She tossed me a quarter sleeve, faux-leather, cropped jacket. "It won't stay warm all night."

"Thanks," I said pulling it on. "Now let's go for real."

"So you wish it, and so shall it be," she said in a mystical genie voice as she linked arms with me. We tottered up to the front door which was quite a ways from the car. Once again, I thanked Frond for the shoes comfortability. The bouncer was standing, blocking the front door. He looked somewhat tough, though nowhere near as tough as Butler. To be honest, I don't think there's any one tougher than Butler in the world.

But, back to the bouncer. He was a handsome man, or rather he would be to most. The man was tall, maybe around 6'4. He was an african-american with milk chocolate skin and deep hazel brown eyes. His lashes were long, almost too long for a man this masculine. His hair was a mix of black and brown. It was long and twisted into dread locks that curtained his face and brought attention to his high cheek bones and perfect roman nose. The guy was wearing a pair of black jeans that framed his legs and made them seem like they went on forever. His black t-shirt strained across the well developed muscles of his chest and arms. Only one word could describe him: wow!''

"Hello, beautiful ladies," he said. His voice was a deep and rich tenor, that seemed to shake his entire body. His words wree faintly tinged with a Jamaican accent. "My name is Adonis."

Hmm, Adonis. It made sense. Adonis was a Greek hero whi was known for his beauty. He captured the hearts of both Aphrodite (godess of love and beauty) and Persephone (godess of the spring time and wife of Hades). Unfortunately for him, many of the male gods became jealous and he ended up being slaughtered by a boar. His blood was said to color a flower and to cause a river to run red.

This man was definitely deserving of such a name. He was definitely a ladies man who could cajole any woman into doing anything with him. "Hello Adonis," Juliet said, fluttering her eyelashes at him. She can be such a flirt sometines. Though he didn't seem to notice it at all. He was probably used to seeing women who threw themselves at his feet.

"Hello Adonis," I said smiling and somewhat mocking them both. Juliet for her eagerness and Adonis for the way he expected women to be. I would say humans and their sub-par society, but all species (regardless of technological differences) are sexist. They view females as the weakest links. Which is true in some situations, but the accusation does nothing to cool my temper.

"May I have you names?" he asked, arching one long eyebrow.

"My name is Juliet and this is my best friend, Holinda." I groaned a bit internally. I didn't really want to give him my name. But what could I do?

"Ah, Juliet, Holinda. Two creatures of such ravishing beauty, that the very angels must sing your names."

"You are an awful flirt," I said hands on hips as I looked up at him.

He didn't even bat an eyelid. "It's true, but I speak the truth."

"Do you now?" I joked. I have to admit, this guy was likeable. It wasn't just his appearance. It was also his easy going manner.

"Yes, my lovely lady," he said and then corrected himself. "Ladies." Now, I'm sure he didn't forget Juliet was there. There are two possible reasons for this oversight. One, he wasn't interested in her due to her interest in him. Or two, he was showing me that he was interested in me die to my looks. Regardless, I watched him as his eyes swept back and forth and up and down as he looked at us. I imagine that this is how a hungry dog would look at fresh meat.

"So, what can I do for you two tonight?" he asked leaning against the brick wall. I repressed the urge to roll my eyes or start swinging. Why else would we be at a club? To get our nails done? Seriously, this flirting was getting a bit annoying, but I know from experience that there is only one way to get him to cool down.

"Well, I'd like to get in," I gushed.

"Of course," he said as though he hadn't forgotten his job. "You know I really have taken a liking to you two." He still didn't step aside. I realized that he was expecting something. And I have no clue what, so I'll do what I always do when I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. Improvise and use my smart mouth.

"Who hasn't?" I smiled in a way that I hoped seemed more pleasing than predatory.

"Good point," he smiled, his perfect white teeth flashing.

"Anyway, what about the cover charge?" Juliet huffed, trying to get inside.

"No charge," he said stepping aside to let us in.

Neither of us moved. I could tell Juliet wanted to, but I didn't have much experience in the club scene and she was waiting on me. Even I know this isn't normal or smart. It would take money from the business. What's his angle? I know you're probably thinking that I'm stupid and should just go in, but I've definitely learned that there's no such thing as a free lunch.

"Made of stone all of a sudden?" he laughed, his dark eyes tinkling with joy. "What's the matter?"

"Us, made of stone? As if." Juliet laughed.

"True, you're too warm. Too vital to be made of stone," as he said that he took another opprotunity to look us up and down.

"That doesn't tell us why you're doing this for us," I reminded him.

"No, I don't suppose it does," he sighed and grabbed the bridge of his nose. I couldn't help but think of an ex-criminal genius in the same position. I felt my stomach convulse and flutter as if a thousand butterflies were fluttering their wings in there. Focus, I thought as I shut and locked the door on those thoughts. "Fine."

"Why are you doing this? What's your motive? What do you want?"

"More than one question," he smirked. "But, I'll answer them all if I can ask you one thing."

"Fine," I sighed, seeing no way around it. "One question."

"You wanted to know why I'm doing it. It's because of how you are. Every night I stand out here and talk to slutty idiots who want nothing more than a free ride. Let me be honest, you're pretty but tons of pretty women come in here. It's mostly you personality. You're honest and tell me how you really think instead of trying to flirt to get in."

Hmm, he had a point. We were a lot more open to him than other women would be. And we were definitely not trying to flirt with him or get a free ride. "As for motive, I don't have one. Not everyone in the world wants to do you harm. You know?"

I wanted to laugh. If the world knew what I was and that things like me existed, then they'd do me harm. Besides, everytime someone litters it does me harm. Any damage done to the enviroment 'does me harm'. "You'd be surprised."

"You have a point. But, let me assure you, I have no such intentions. Come on, we're standing out here alone. If I had wanted to hurt you, then I could've."

I gave him my most Artemis-vampire grin. "I'd like to see you try it." My smile seemed to work. Adonis involuntarily shivered as he wondered what I'm truly capable of. If only he had a clue. Unfortunately, he wasn't the type to be scared off so easily.

"Regardless. I believe you asked me what I want. The answer is nothing. Can't a guy be nice?"

I couldn't help but think about it. Artemis. He always used to seem like he wanted something. But lately, all of that was gone. It seemed like he had truly gone over from criminal to, well, hero. I can't really figure it out, so I do the best thing that I can. I put it out of my mind.

"Regardless," I said quoting him.

"Now, for my question," he grinned in anticipation. He had better hope, for his sake, that it wasn't about what kind or what color my panties are. Juliet may not be able to stop me.

"Fine, but after you ask we go inside," Juliet said hands on her hips and fire in her eyes.

"I promise," he said laying his large hand over his heart. He turned to me and smiled. "Would you like to go out with me.

I felt my jaw drop. I had never imagined anything like this. I had thought he'd ask something so perverted that I'd need to punch him. Unfortunately, my mouth was still open. I knew if Arty was here, he'd say something about catching flies. With a struggle, I managed to say: "What?"

"Will you go out with me?" he asked slowly putting emphasis on each word. I feel like I'm getting asked out all of the time now. First, Trouble and now Adonis. I've known Trouble for years, so it's more understandable(still weird). But, this random guy asking me out seems weird.

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Why not?" he demanded.

"Look, it's not you. It's me." I winced as I realized what I had said. It made me feel bad, but it was true this time.

"Oh yeah, I've never heard that before." I watched as his face crumbled. I felt awful, but I can't go out with him.

"Seriously. I'm not from here which would make dating impossible."

"Where are you from?" he asked curiously.

"I'm from down south," I waved it off. "I'm only here because Juliet flied me in because she missed me."

"How often do you come here to Dublin?" he asked, still hopeful. I don't understand how he can hold out so long. In most cases, persistance should be rewarded. But, this is one of those times where it hurts more than it helps.

"Not very. Probably once every two years and that's no way to date."

"Fine," he admitted. "But I still want to pay your way in."

I looked at him confused. Um, I don't get it. People usually don't continue to be nice after being rejected. "Are you sure?" I asked skeptically.

"Please?" he asked.

"Fine," I agreed huffily, but then my face involuntarily softened. "And thanks."

"Welcome to Phenomena," he said letting down the red, velour rope and ushering us in. "I sincerely hope that you have your own bit of amazement here tonight."

I smiled briefly at the thought. Adonis flashed me another white smile as he turned away. "Gotta get back to work, but I'll see you before you leave."

He went back to his job and Juliet grabbed my hand and towed me into the club. The theme of tis place seemed to be gray, black, and white. This littel area seemed to be a foyer or something similar. Though it seems weird to have a foyer in a club. I suppose there needed to be a place for people to make phone calls.'

Juliet quickly towed me through the gray metal door. Before it was silent, but as soon as the door opened a wall of sound hit me. "C'mon," Juliet said pulling me into the club.

The club was one huge room. There was a large dance florr that took up about half of the place. It was covered with many dancing couples. Though the dancing was closer to rump-shaking. I looked around again, noticing the walls. They were black with white, lit up dots that resembled stars. Strobe lights of various flashed around brightening everything that they touched. Then, there was the bar that took up another corner of the room. The rest of the area was taken up by tables. The tables were silver and metal-like and so were the chairs. They were rather high. Each table had a candle on it. They were obviously set up for intamacy. Most only held two chairs right across from each other. The biggest tables had five seats around it.

I looked up at the strobe lights again. They should have been annoying, but they weren't. They seemed to make the experience more... surreal. This place put me at ease, but I can't figure out why. It doesn't make sense, but it reminds me of something. Something that I should remember.

"Wow," I murmered looking around me in amazement.

"Yeah," Juliet shrugged like it was no big deal. "It's always like that the first time." she was so entranced in my expression that she did not notice the ambiguity of her words. Or maybe she did.

"C'mon. Let's snag a table." I said pulling her over to the table section. I pulled her over to one of the two seaters and she sat across from me. "So?" she asked.

"It's amazing," I said mouth agape. The music level was perfect. The only other club I've ever been in (Pixiedust) had serious problems with that. The music was always too loud for conversation or too soft for atmosphere. This place had it perfectly. I couldn't help but laugh. This was one of the first times that humans had ever gotten anything right.

"Want a drink?" Juliet asked. "I'm buying."

"Um, I can't drink anything alcoholic." I said.

"Why? You are definitely over 21."

My mouth quirked up in a smile. Oh, in elf age years I'm 80, but in human years I'm about 23 or 24. "Definitely. But the People can't share drinks with humans. It's in the Book, the fairy's equivalent of a Bible. If we do then we cannot be in the company of fairykind ever again."

"Oh, so you can't drink ever?" she asked seemingly terrified by the very idea.

"Just not with humans," I winked and she shot me a glare.

"Well, what can you drink here?"

"Umm, juice or water," I said. Then, I reconsidered. Drinking water would make me look incredibly stupid. "What kind of juice do they have?"

"Do you like cranberry?" she asked. "I'm sure they have plenty of that."

My ears pricked up. "Yes, I love cranberry juice. Just please make sure it's alcohol-free."

"Of course," Juliet said standing up and sashaying to the bar. "Trust me girl, I got your back."

With Juliet gone, I had a clear view of the door. Unfortunately,one of my least favorite humans was walking in it. Her eyes scanned the room and I could see the exact moment that she found me. Her lips curled up a bit into a smirk as she made a bee-line for me.

....

**A/n:**

** Woo-hoo! Another chapter , the next chapter will be another Phenom chapter in Holly's POV. Hope you enjoy it. I hope to update this story soon. Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) **

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

__**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

**Einstinette**


	23. Encounter

Chapter 23

The Encounter

....

_**A/n:**_

_** This chapter is a part of the Phenom series. This Phenom scene will encompass many chapters. Hope you enjoy it. :)**_

_RECAP:_

_ Unfortunately,one of my least favorite humans was walking in it. Her eyes scanned the room and I could see the exact moment that she found me. Her lips curled up a bit into a smirk as she made a bee-line for me._

....

Holly's POV:

"Holinda," Minerva squealed as she looked me up and down.

I did the same. She was wearing a dark blue miniskirt with a light blue and white lace cami. She also had on a dark blue, bolero jacket that was identical to mine in design. Her shoes were black boots that went up to her calves. Blue striped soccer socks poked out of them. Her hair was wild in curly in a way that made it look like she had just crawled out of bed. (Knowing her, maybe she had.) She had a tiny dark blue band to hold her bangs in place. In other words, she looked like some biker-chick wanna-be.

"Minerva," I nodded. If she could pretend to be civil, then so could I. I would not be the first to break the facade.

"May I sit down?"

"No one's stopping you," I shrugged. So much for being civil. Well, you win some and you lose some.

She looked slightly taken aback. She sat down, all traces of fake kindness gone. "What do you want?" I asked lacing my fingers and looking her dead on.

"So, I guess you want to avoid pleasantries and skip right down to business?"

I shrugged. "I'd rather not sit here and watch you try to be nice to me."

"Okay," she said as if she had expected nothing less. Which maybe she hadn't. She was a genius after all and any idiot could feel how much I hated her. "Where should we start?"

"What do you want?" I asked again.

"So very direct," she murmered to herself. "Are you American?" I see what she means. Americans are generally opionionated and not shy about telling you how they feel. Though, I am not technically American I do share some of their opionionated traits.

"No matter what I am. Answer the question."

"Fine, I tried to be nice," she ranted and I raised my eyebrows. This mud girl was the polar opposite of nice and I know that from experience. She's nothing like Arty. Arty always had a spark of goodness, it just needed to be blown on. Minerva doesn't have any goodness when you look at her. She's not going to change and she doesn't want to. "And all I _**want**_ is to give you a warning."

"Warning? What do you want to warn me about?" I asked though I'm sure that I knew. I could feel myself getting angrier and angrier.

"Stay away from Arty. He's my boyfriend and he wouldn't want a cheap tramp like you, anyway. So if you didn't get that, let me reiterate. HE. IS. MINE. SO. BACK. THE. HELL. UP!"

Before I knew it, I had stood up so fast that I had knocked down the chair I was sitting in. It was on the floor, but I didn't care. That didn't stop me, I was seeing red. I was going to say what I needed to. "Listen bitch, you better watch how you talk to me. I don't know 'Arty' as you call him, but if you're his girlfriend then he can't be as smart as everyone says. And who are you calling a cheap tramp? You can't call anyone a slut, tramp, hooker, whore, hoe, or prostitute. That's your job. You're just more expensive than your ordinary garden variety hoe. So if you haven't gotten it yet, let me reiterate. Stay. Away. From. Me. Back the hell up!" I ranted.

Minerva looked a bit frightened but she opened her mouth to comment. Before she could say a word, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and saw that it was Shry. "Chill guys," her mouth and face said, though her voice did not match her carefree words. "Just take a deep breath."

I did as she suggested (didn't help), but Minerva just stood there, very tense. Legs apart (probably used to that), hands in fists, body taut. This was a fighting stance. It was almost perfect, but I could see some faults that would lead to a very weak hit. I could take her.

"Minerva, you need to calm it down. Now," she said and Minerva ignored her.

"You're her friend, Shry?" she asked as though it was the worst crime she could think of. Which maybe it is. A large brain can't make up for creativity. "You hang with this slut?"

"Minerva, you are a genius," she chided. "Act like one. Take a moment to think it through. How could you come to such a ludicrous conclusion? You know that Artemis can't be controlled. If he's yours then you have nothing to worry about. Besides, he hasn't even met her and you know how hard it is for him to warm up to people. So please, just leave."

I could see that the common sense was working on her, but she didn't want to look weak (too late). "Why should I?"

"Well, because Holinda here is pretty dangerous. She's a black belt in karate, Tai kwan do, and other things that probably don't even have names." My mouth opened in shock. She was pretty much right. LEP hand-to-hand combat training included an ancient art that is exactly like karate and other things that did have no name in the english dialect. Recently, I had taken up some classes with Qwan. They were in Tai Qwan do (not tai kwan do). Apparently, he invented the martial arts form.

Minerva's smirk faded and I gave her my best smile as I put my arms in combat position. She quickly turned and sashayed away."How did you know that?" I asked Shry rather sharply.

"Chill Holinda. Your body's taut and your combat position is a mixture of different fighting styles that I'v tried or read about. It's my job to know people. I'm a genius and a store owner. I have to know people."

My shoulders relaxed and I said something that I needed to. "I do _**not**_ like that girl."

"I know what you mean. She can be so overbearing."

"And slutty," I added.

"And slutty," she agreed. "Nice outfit by the way."

I looked down at her for the first time. She was wearing what still classified as a miniskirt, but it was longer than any I had seen tonight. It was black and flowed out. Her shirt was red-sequinced and she had on a tiny black, bow-tie. It was one that was made for girls and it really looked good. She had a tiny quarter-sleeve black 'leather' jacket on. Her boots were long black and lustrous with matching, red-sequined trim.

Wow, do all humans dress alike? "Thanks, you too."

"Thank you. The perk of owning your own store," she grinned. "Come on, let's go to the bar."

"Um, why?" I asked. Juliet was already getting the drinks.

"I told Mackenzie to meet us there," she said setting the fallen chair back up. I had completely forgotten about it. There had been a lot on my mind.

"Oh okay," I said as we went over to the bar. We kept being stopped by men asking if we wanted a drink. We both politely refused, but I was getting annoyed. All these men just wanted to get us buzzed to lower our inhibitions and our pants. That's why fairies can't share drinks with them.

The first person, that I saw sitting at the bar was Juliet. She was talking very avidly to the bartender. He seemed sort of cute in a lost puppy kind of way. Big blue eyes, lost look, blond, floppy hair. Yep, definitely a puppy. Shry and I sat down with Juliet on my right and Shry on my left. Juliet had just gotten around to ordering her strawberry daquiri and my cranberry juice. He handed the drinks to Juliet and she slid mine to me. Shry ordered a cranberry juice too. I looked at her quizzically. Most humans her age love to drink and get sloppy drunk. Not that I'm judging.

"I don't like getting tipsy around the slobbering dogs," she commented when I asked. I looked at her and as a cop I'm trained to pick up things about people (well elves, but the facial expressions are similar.). She was definitely hiding something. I need to find out what.

She laughed and wanted to know what my excuse was. "Just not a drinker," I shrugged.

"Well, that's good," she smiled as Juliet ended her conversation with the bartender, but I could tell that she didn't believe me.

Juliet turned to face us with a smile still on her face. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing," I said.

"Minerva," Shry said.

"Uh-oh. What did she do?" Juliet asked looking at me as if expecting to see blood on my hands or curly, blond hair between my fingers. I'm a little hurt. Minerva's still, technically, a child and I would never hurt a child. Even if they deserve it.

"Well, she came to warn Holinda away from Artemis. Whic is preposterous since she's never even met him."

Juliet glanced at me. Obviously a hint. "And she's a genius?" Juliet snickered and then realized that she had interrupted. "Sorry. Continue."

"Anyway, they traded insults for a while. Then when it started to look like a fight, I stepped in and got them both to chill."

"Hahaha, Artemis is gonna love to hear about this," Juliet cackled. "I can't wait to see the look on his face." She has a point. It's a guarenteed laugh. It was almost worth having to talk to Minerva. Almost.

"Oh wow. I wanted to tell him." Shry smiled at the though. I guess she's the type of friend who likes to embarrass people. That's one of the things that I like about her and I'm sure Arty does too.

"Wh-?" Juliet bagan but stopped mid-word. She was looking straight ahead with her mouth wide open and her eyes glazed.

"Hello?" I said waving my hand in front of her face. Then I turned to Shry. "What's up with her?" Shry was the only likeable genius present. If anyone knew what was going on then it would be her.

"Isn't it obvious?" Shry asked. "Look over there." I looked over to where she had pointed. Emory was standing at one of the tables.

"Snap out of it," I rolled my eyes.

Juliet jerked out of whatever fantasy she was in. "Sorry, guess I zoned out," she admitted sheepishly.

"Who can blame you?" Shry joked.

"Blame who for what?" asked a familiar soprano.

"Where'd you come from, Mackenzie?" Shry asked.

"Around," she shrugged, seeming so different from the quiet girl I had met earlier today. "The guys are parking the car. They probably won't hang with us much tonight."

"Oh well. We'll just have to amuse ourselves," Juliet grinned evilly.

"No," I said shaking my head. Any plan of Juliet's is probably bad for me.

"Why not?" Juliet grinned.

"Your idea of 'amusing ourselves' usually gets people, meaning us, in trouble."

"Not true. Name one time." More like name one hundred times. It would be easier to find a time when she _**didn't**_ get me or others in trouble.

Shry watcheed as we went back and forth. She looked like she was making a play in an intellectual game (or ping-pong). After listening for a few more moments she made her point. "Enough, Juliet. Holinda has a point, she said and I smirked. "But on the other hand, Holinda, we are here to have fun and nothing's more fun than a little trouble."

"Fine," I huffed. "What's there fun to do except watch Juliet get sloppy drunk?"

"Hey!" Juliet shrieked as Shry, Mackenzie, and I laughed.

"Haha," Shry giggled.

"Seriously, my idea is good," Juliet said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Let's dance."

....

**A/n:**

** Woo-hoo! Another chapter , the next chapter will be another Phenom chapter in Holly's POV. Hope you enjoy it. I hope to update this story soon. Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) Just to clear something up, I am still continuing this story. With exams, band, and advanced classes I have hardly any time to write or type. It'll take a while to update. And for those who like my Twilight stories, I'm sorry but they're on hiatus. I need to get a few Arty stories out of my head before I go back to them. Wow, my longest a/n ever. ;)**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

__**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

**Einstinette**


	24. Dancing Part 1: HJ

Chapter 24

Dancing: Part 1- Holly and Juliet

**A/n:**

_** This chapter is a part of the Phenom series. This Phenom scene will encompass many that it is in Holly's POV. Hope you enjoy it. :)**_

_RECAP:_

_ "Seriously, my idea is good," Juliet said._

_ "What is it?" I asked._

_ "Let's dance."_

Holly's POV:

"No," I said at the same time that Shry and Mackenzie said "Yes!"

Everybody looked at me like I had just said that the sky was green. "What?" I asked self-consciously.

"You have to dance," Mackenzie whined. "Please?" Her hands were under her chin and her eyes were pleading with me. I couldn't resist those bright, green eyes.

"Fine," I groaned as all of my friends broke into a happy dance.

"C'mon," Juliet said grabbing my hand and literally dragging me to the dance floor. I let her pull me forward until we got to the metal stairs that led to the dance floor. I decided that it would be in my best interest to walk up those myself.

The D.J. came on over the speaker just as we got on the floor. "Hello lovely ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the Phenom where amazing things can and do happen," A man's smooth deep voice said. "I hope you have a good time tonight and remember: I take requests." And he cut the music back up.

"Oooh, this is my song, Mackenzie squealed as the intro played.

"We're takin' it back," the D.J. shouted as _Milkshakes_ played.

We laughed and the girls walked to the very middle of the dance floor. I would have reather been on he side (closest to the stairs) but I was out voted.

_ "__My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, And they're like It's better than yours, Damn right it's better than yours, I can teach you, But I have to la-la la la, Warm it up, La la-la la la, The boys are waiting_,"

We all got to the center and started moving to the beat. I knew our 'milkshakes' were probably being watched, but I was actually having too much fun to care. I wiggled my hips and dipped toth efloor. That four minutes seemed to take forever, but I guess you can only take so much talk about somebody's milkshakes. Finally, that song was over.

As soon as that song was over, another began and this time it was Shry that squealed. "Now, this is how we do it."

_ "All the single ladies (All the single ladies) All the single ladies (All the single ladies) Now put your hands up. Up in the club, we just broke up I'm doing my own little thing. You decided to dip but now you wanna trip Cause another brother noticed me I'm up on him, he up on me don't pay him any attention. Cause I cried my tears, for three good years. Ya can't be mad at me I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips. Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans. Acting up, drink in my cup. I could care less what you think. I need no permission, did I mention Don't pay him any attention Cause you had your turn And now you gonna learn What it really feels like to miss if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it. If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it. Don't be mad once you see that he want it. If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it"_

Shry got down as only a single woman could (A/N: haha inside joke). She wiggled and shook her hips. She was like a star and we were only the background dancers. We moved in coordination with her. Though eventually that song ended too.

"Hey, I'll be back," Juliet called to us. "I need to make a request."

We watched her go, but the next song started and the others turned back to listen to the music. Another 'old school' (meaning from five years ago.) 'My Humps' blared on the loud speaker. So, of coured we danced shaking our humps. Before the song was over, Juliet was back.

I wiggled over to her. "What was your request?" I asked.

Being Juliet, she had to try for the mysterious-girl act. "You'll see," she grinned. "Just follow my lead."

"Whatever," I shrugged as the song ended.

The new one started.

_Fresh twenty one  
Walk up to the club  
Got my girls, cut the line  
Cause we're a step above  
Walk up to the bar  
Buying drinks like a star  
My girls, they wanna try it  
So we had to buy it_

_ "_C'mon," Juliet said. She started rocking her hips and moving to the beat. I fell in right behind her, moving my hips to the beat. Juliet started rocking her hips right off of the dance floor. Straight to the bar. I just followed her lead. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Shry behind me.

_Uh huh, whip it up, lick it up, suck it down  
Uh huh, drink it up (ooh I think she likes it)  
Uh huh, whip it up, lick it up, suck it down  
Uh huh, drink it up (ooh I think she likes it_)

_Doing shots at the bar, body shots at the bar_  
_My girls, they wanna try it, so we had to buy it  
At the what? At the bar, at the what? at the bar  
My girls, they wanna try it  
So we're drinking like we're rock stars_

Juliet glided and twirled. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer as I tried and managed to keep up with her. I looked around and saw Shry and Mackenzie following suit.

"Your turn to lead," she whispered in my ear.

_Top alcohol, mix it up, mix it up  
Got me laying down and I pull my shirt up  
Baby get the whipped cream  
Feeling like a wet dream  
Got me at the bar doing body shots, now_

I had a sudden moment of inspiration. I pulled away from Juliet and climbed onto the bar. My friends followed me. I stood up their dancing until Juliet and the others crowded around me. For a few seconds I was the center of attention (which wasn't very fun) and so I tried to make the most of it. I ran my hands up and down my body exposing just a bit of my flat stomach and looking as sexy as possible.

_Can somebody, anybody, everybody please  
Just tell me where all of my shots are  
I'm trying to get them drunk and they're not far  
Cause even though my name's Ludacris  
When I get up in the club  
I be drinking like a rock star  
Pocket full of money and I'm throwing stacks  
Grab a couple shots then throw 'em back  
And conjure up your freaky side  
When drinking the Conjure Cognac  
Got you feeling kind of frisky and tipsy  
We gon' drink 'till the bottle's gone  
And these girls wanna try some things  
And I'm a be the one that they try it on  
Smoke, smoke, I'm a roll these papers  
And ain't nobody on their best behavior  
Cause I'm a taste this shot  
Then I might taste you  
If you come in all different flavors_

Juliet grabbed my hips and dipped low. Her face was close to mine. It probably looked like she was going to kiss my, but I could look into her eyes and see the gleam of attention. She was in her element.

_Uh huh, whip it up, lick it up, suck it down  
Uh huh, drink it up (ooh I think she likes it)  
Uh huh, whip it up, lick it up, suck it down  
Uh huh, drink it up (ooh I think she likes it)_

Once again, Juliet was going up and down my body, her nose skimming my shirt. I returned the favor. I stalked around her, running my hands around her hips and stroking her face. At the moment, I could only be thankful that I haven't fallen yet. We continued to wiggle and sway on the bar. I could feel every eye on us, nad I didn't even care. As the song ended, I grabbed Juliet and all four of us ended in a pose that seemed rehearsed.

Juliet was on the end closest to me. Her hips jutted out and one of her arms was around my waist. I was next to her with one hand around her waist and the other on Shry's shoulder. My leg was straightedned out in front of me to make it look longer. Shry was next to me with her arm around my neck and her legs bent a little with her butt popped out. Mackenzie was on the other side with her body curled around Shry's.

Now, would be a good time to make mention of an important point. Our dance probably seemed a lot like a lesbian sex scandal. (A/N: No offence meant to any people who are lesbian or bi) But, I am not les or bi. I like men and only men.

Speaking of men... All of the ones in the club seemed to be staring at me. I hopped down from the bar top to the stool and tried to look like I was confident or comfortable. While, I was dancing things hadn't seemed so provocative, perverse, or... adventurous. At the time, it was just fun. But now it was embarrassing.

I turned my back to the men to help Juliet and Shry down. Mackenzie was already down and helping Shry. As soon as Juliet's feet touched the floor, we were surrounded by men. That might sound like any woman's fantasy, but it just sounded claustrophobic to me.

"Would you like a drink?" a blond guy asked.

"No thanks," I shrugged. We got asked too many questions. Some of them were stupid, and the others were just annoying. Finally, we managed to break away from our new fan club.

"See, that _**was**_ fun," Juliet said, proud of her idea's success.

"Fine," I admitted.

"And?" Juliet said trying to lead me to another statement.

I couldn't help but sigh. There's nothing worse than being proved wrong. "And you didn't get us into trouble," I submitted as she grinned. I couldn't help but add something. "Yet."

She rolled her eyes but was still pleased at being right. "Hey, let's dance some more!"

Suddenly, I felt tired. "No way, let's rest a little first."

Juliet turned to Shry and Mackenzie who were wisely ignoring us. Now, don't think that Juliet and I were arguing. We weren't. But, people usually prefer to not get into personal conversations. "Do you guys want to dance some more?" she asked. I didn't say anything else. We'd see what they thought. Regardless of what they say, I don't have to dance until I want to.

Shry looked around. Mackenzie didn't want to say anything because she doesn't really like to hurt peoples feelings. That might be a real problem for her as she gets older. Sometimes, you just have to do what you want to, consequences be damned. "Well, actually we are pretty tired."

"Excuse me," a deep voice said from behind her. "If your friends don't want to dance with you, would you like to dance with me?" I recognized that voice from earlier today. Emory, the guy from the Shamrock Cafe. His tousled brown hair with his black jeans and white dress shirt made him look pretty good. I wanted to pinch Juliet and tell her to stop staring. Though, I did pinch her. That shocked her enough to get her to glare at me. On the plus side, she also got the nerve t otalk to Emory which is what I wanted.

"Um, sure," she said looking back at me. Her attitude might have seemed a bit angry but her eyes were saying 'thanks' and that's all that matters. Right?

That left Shry, Mackenzie and me just standing here. "So, you guys want to go sit and rest?" I asked.

"Definitely," Shry and Mackenzie said together. I can't decide on whether it's annoying or cute and cool. We walked back to the tables, still refusing drink requests of dancing invitations. We finally made it to a three-seater table and managed to sit down.

"That was too fun," Mackenzie gushed. "Did you see how everyone was looking at us?" Unfortunately, I did. I'm so glad that Arty's not here. Even though I don't look like me, I still don't think I could live it down. Or ever look him in his eyes again. Maybe it's for the best that he backed out of coming.

"Oh yeah," Shry laughed. "By the way, that bar climbing idea was so cool."

"Thanks a lot," I grinned like it was no big deal.

"So, what's up for the rest of the night?" Mackenzie asked.

"We-," Shry began, but stopped mid-word. Her mouth hanging open, her eyes even wider than usual. It reminded me of how Juliet was earlier when she saw Emory.

"Well, look over there. Mr. tall-dark-and-handsome is coming this way." she pointed and sure enough Adonis _**was**_ coming this way. I watched his slow, casual walk and could see why Shry's mouth was open. He was as Juliet would say, smokin' hot, drool-worthy, and some other things that are not good to say. Ever.

Then I came to my senses. Staring would be rude or look desperate. I turned my head and began to talk to Mackenzie. You're probably wondering, why I didn't try to stop Shry. She was way too out of it for me to do anything. "Ladies. Holinda," Adonis said from beside the table. I pretened like I hadn't noticed him coming over.

"Hello Adonis," I smiled like seeing him was a pleasure to something besides my eyes. Though, my voice did sound a bit bored.

By this time, Shry had come back to her senses. She nudged my leg with hers. I got the point. "Adonis, these are my good friends. Mackenzie, Adonis. Adonis, Mackenzie," I said, saving Shry for last. "And this is Shry. Shry, Adonis. Adonis, Shry." There I had done my job as pseudo-hostess and matchmaker.

He kissed both of their hands. Maybe it was my imagination, but he seemed to linger over Shry's hand. Whether it was a figment of my imagination or not, it gave me an idea.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" he asked, thought he was only looking at Shry.

"No, of course not," she said. He pulled up a chair from the table next to ours and sat down.

"Well, are you ladies enjoying your evening?"

"Definitely," Shry said.

"Yeah, I am." I grinned. Mackenzie just nodded.

"I could tell," he laughed. "That last dance was something else."

I could feel my face reddining. "Oh, you saw that?"

"I think every man in the bar saw that. And let me be the first to say, it was impressive."

Shry giggled. "You really think so?" she asked flipping her hair back over her shoulders like I'd seen Lili do hundreds of times. From what I could tell, it drew attention to the neck, chest, and of course breasts.

"Yes, actually. Do you ladies plan on dancing anymore this evening?" Mackenzie and I looked at each other skeptically. He obviously wasn't talking to the 'ladies'.

"Not right now," I said. "We're too tired, right Mackenzie?" I nudged her with my legs.

"What?" she asked, but then it came to her. I could practically see the light bulb go off in her head. "Oh right, too tired."

"Well, what about you, Shry?" Adonis asked.

"I'd love to dance more," Shry said grinning.

"Well, would you like to dance with me?" he asked hopefully.

` "Yeah, I'd love to." He took her hand and gently pulled her up from her chair. They walked off talking and smiling from ear to ear.

"Woo-hoo!" Mackenzie said pumping her fist into the air. "They are going to make the best couple."

"Are you that excited?" I laughed.

"Yes," she squealed. "Shry deserves someone nice. She's the best boss I've ever had." I had been correct earlier.

I could imagine. "And Adonis..."

"Is hot. Hotter than a fire in the Sahara at noon." she grinned. "He seems to know you. What does he do?"

"Oh, he's the bouncer," I shrugged.

"Oooh, out of all ot the pretty girls that come in? He's interested in her. That's a great sign."

"Yeah, it is," I agreed.

"Mackenzie?" came a voice from behind us.

I saw her eyes light up before she turned around to talk to him. She seemed to know him very well and like him very much. "Hi Jasper. How are you?" I didn't want to turn around to look. Out of the corner of my eye, I could tell that it was her brother's friend from earlier.

"I'm great. What about you?" he asked.

"The same. I hope you're having fun."

"Definitely. And you?" he asked. This verbal volleyball gave new dimensions to the term 'third wheel'. I should get up and leave.

Just as I was about to leave, Mackenzie remembered me. "Jasper, this is Holinda. Holinda, Jasper."

"Pleased to meet you," he said holding out his hand.

His grip was firm and warm. "Likewise."

"So, why aren't you with my bros?" she asked him.

"I've been looking for you all night," he admitted blushing.

Mackenzie giggled like it was news to her. "Oh really?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "And I was wondering if you'd dance with me?" He sounded unsure of how she would answer and surprised at his own audacity. I flet like laughing. Any person in their right mind could see that they were head-over-heels.

I could see the desire warring in her eyes. She wanted to dance with him more than anything, but she kept glancing at me. She was worried about leaving me alone. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I could definitely take care of myself.

"I don't know," she said biting her lower lip. His face fell slightly, but he still looked patient and hopeful.

"Go on," I said rolling my eyes. "Get out of here, you crazy kids.l"

Mackenzie still didn't stand up. "Are you sure that you're gonna be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah," I grinned. "I'll be fine. Promise. Now go."

"Okay, but you're welcome to come out on the floor. We'll all dance with you."

I laughed to myself. No way was I going to be a seventh wheel. "Okay, I'll remember that." Over my dead body.

Jasper pulled her up and led her off to the dance floor. I looked out on the floor and saw my friends. Juliet and Emory, Shry and Adonis, Mackenzie and Jasper all dancing and swaying. This reminds me of high school dances, though I was usually the one asked to dance. At the moment, I felt like the ugly friend with braces, glasses, acne, and hairy pits.

As I continued to watch, I couldn't help but think of how perfect my friends were for the guys they were with. It brought a prickle of envy to my mind. The only person who had recently asked me out was my commander, Trouble. The only other person who was remotely interested in my was Chix, who only wanted what was between my legs. And, it doesn't look like my best friend is coming.

"Hey," a voice from behind me said as I jumped. I whipped around as fast as I could.

"Sorry babe," Aidan said from behind me. "Didn't mean to scare you." He looked down at me and I looked back at him. Something was different about him. His casual hair was ruffed up and his shirt was unbuttoned. He looked nice.

"You didn't scare me," I lied.

"Yeah, whatever," he laughed a little longer than what was necessary. "I'm about to sit down." And he did.

That made me a little angry. You shouldn't just sit down. Any one with manners, should and would ask before they sat. "I didn't say, you could sit down."

He laughed. "And you didn't say that I couldn't either."

"Whatever," I groaned.

"Want a drink?"

"No."

"C'mon. Tequila? Fuzzy navel? How about sex on a beach?" I could tell that the last one was an innuendo, but I chose to be the bigger person and ignore it.

"No thank you."

He let the subject drop. "Where are Craig and Dana?" I asked.

"Oh they're here somewhere," he shrugged.

"Are you having fun tonight?" I asked to keep the conversation flowing.

"It's been all right. But you know we could make it better and have some real fun."

I looked at him sternly to show my disapproval. You don't spend time with Chix Verbil without learning how to detect innuendoes. "Excuse me?" I asked.

I hadn't noticed that he was holding my hand until he started pulling on it."C'mon baby. I know somewhere where we can go." My battle senses were crying out to me and the hair on my neck was standing up. Something was wrong.

"No, let me go," I said a bit louder. He was stronger than I would have imagined. He could be related to a troll. Where's a buzz baton or Neutrino 300 when you need it?

"I got money," he said as if it would change things.

"What are you trying to say?" I demanded, eyes flashing with anger. Just because this body was blond and pretty, it made me a slut.(_a/n: no offence_) I'm tired of it. No matter what, I _**will not **_go with him.

"Don't play dumb. I saw your little show on the floor. Advertising but not wanting anyone to buy," For the first time, I looked up and looked into his cloudy, blue eyes. Now they looked like... Craig's. Aiden's eyes were red and puffy, just like his. Everything weas making sense now. His speech was somewhat slurred. He was drunk or high. Or both. His usual cocky personality was intensified. With his inhibitions gone, he was a real jackass.

"I don't play dumb. I'm not a slut," I said coldly. "You're drunk so I don't want to hurt you. This is your last warning. LET. ME GO!"

"I'm not drunk," he cackled in a frightening way. "And you're not fooling me. I already paid you, so let's go."

"What do you mean, you've already paid me?" I asked trying to slowly extract my hand. He just grasped tighter. Then it came to me "The resturaunt. I have it in my purse. I'll give it to you if you free my hand."

"I don't want your money," he leered.

"What do you want?" I snapped though I had a pretty good idea.

"This," he said and grabbed the upper part of my thigh. He started to move closer to my center. I knew I had to get him off of me.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I shrieked. Unfortunately, no one was close enough to me to hear me over the music.

"C'mon, baby. We're leaving," he said pulling me up. I struggled as much as I could and tried to draw anyone's attention. Anyone who did look at us thought that we were dancing or playing and quickly looked away.

"No!" I said pulling as hard as I could. There was no way that I was going to go with him. I kept pulling to avail. "Let me go."

"Why should I?" he asked. I had just come to a conclusion. I was going to have to hit him. I was preparing to cock a fist and hope I don't break my hand.

"Because I said so," said a voice from behind me.

**An:**

** Woo-hoo! Another chapter , the next chapter will be another Phenom chapter in Holly's POV. Hope you enjoy it. I hope to update this story soon. Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) Please excuse the mistakes that are probably in the chapter. I typed it in a hurry.**

** Unfortunately, I won't be able to update in a while. I'm getting my wisdom teeth removed tomorrow and one of the side effects of the pain meds is a loss of 'fine motor skills'. That means for about four to five days, I won't be able to type, let alone write anything new. So don't be mad if it's a while. Oh, and sorry to disappoint, but the next chapter won't tell who the 'voice from behind' is. Don't be mad. It all makes sense in the story and the convoluted workings of my mind. Now officially the longes A/n I've ever written.**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

__**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

**Einstinette**


	25. The Arrival: Artemis and Butler Part 1

Chapter 25

The Arrival: Artemis and Butler- Part 1

**RECAP:**

_"What?" I asked feeling a bit self-conscious._

_"Nothing," he replied. He went to the hook by the door, but I was there first. I snagged the Vanquish keys and smirked at my old friend. I treated him to my best vampire smile._

_"I'm driving."_

Artemis's POV:

"Maybe you should slow down," Butler suggested from his seat next to me. To look at his slightly slumped shoulders, you would think that he was relaxed. But, you would be wrong. It is an act to simulate relaxation. Butler is always rather nervous when I drive and there's no reason to be.

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eyes. "Nonsense, I'm an excellent driver," I protested.

"Yes, you are. But going this fast on this isolated, forest road is dangerous for anyone."

I looked at the speedometer. It read 160 k/h(kilometers per hour. Is equal to about 100 miles per hour.). I'll admit, it was a bit faster than what was smart. I slowed down to a more reasonable speed. "Is that better?" I asked sarcastically.

Butler's mouth quirked in his 'grin'. "Much. Now, I don' t have to worry about being a greasy skid mark on the side of the road." Honestly, I don't know what I do to deserve such slandrous comments.

"Hmm, Artemis?" Butler asked, probably to make sure that I was paying attention.

"Yes, old friend?" I said rather warily. I still remembered what our last tete a tete had been about and I had no desire to hear it again.

I didn't fool Butler. "No need to be wary. I just want to know why you're in such a hurry."

"No particular reason," I shrugged.

"In a hurry to meet Juliet's friend, aren't you?" he asked me. "Trying to get Holly off of your mind?"

I looked away from him and back towards the road. "Hardly Butler."

"Whatever you say."

I looked out of the window and saw the endless stretch of trees. "Be careful or you'll miss the turn," Butler reminded me.

"Damn," I cursed as I did miss the turn. I made an illegal U-turn and made it this time.

"Distracted?" Butler asked and I just growled.

I followed the curve of the road to the parking lot. I couldn't help but look at the squat, gray building in distaste. "Hard to believe that this is one of the 'coolest' places in Dublin," I said spitting out the word 'coolest'.

Butler smiled a genuine smile. "What were you expecting, a mansion?"

"Nevermind," I grumbled, pulling into a spot at the front of the lot. I turned the car off, but made no effort to remove the key.

"Ready to go?" Butler asked smiling slightly. "Are you ready to meet Juliet's friend?"

"In response to your first question, yes. And to the second, I leave to you," I replied, pulling the key out of the ignition. I climbed out of the car, and casually inspected my clothes. Not a speck of dust, perfect.

I walked towards the glass-front doors with Butler right behind me. Right outside of the door was the usual red, velvet rope. How cliche.

"Yes Artemis, it is a cliche," Butler said before I could say anything. Sometimes, he knows me too well. I really do hate to be cut off before I can say what I want to.

Behind the rope was a tall man. Though not nearly as tall as Butler. He had dark skin and hazel brown eyes. His hair was in the ridiculous 'dread-lock' style. He was muscular and would have seemed threatening to any man and impressive to any woman. I'm sure that was the point in hiring him.

"Hello," he said in a deep voice. "I am Adonis." Fitting. Adonis was the greek man with looks who charmed the goddesses and angered the gods. Though his looks only led to his death and misery as his blood stained the river.

"Artemis Fowl," I said shaking his hand. He tried to crush my fingers as most muscle men do when they meet another man. When I pulled my hand back it stung a little, but I refused to give him the satisfaction.

"Butler," Butler said and Adonis's mouth dropped open. I suppose even 'bouncers' know legend when they see it. His blue diamond tattoo and title as the third deadliest man in the world precede him.

"Yes sir," he said jumping forward. "And this must be _**the**_ Artemis Fowl that I've heard so much about." Amazing, how he didn't know me when I introduced myself and now I'm '_**the **_Artemis Fowl' and he's hear _**so**_ much about me. It never ceases to amaze me how one word, Butler's name, can change people's attitudes.

"Yes, I am," I said giving him a vampire smirk. I couldn't help but relish his shiver and involuntary step back.

"Ah, Mr. Butler sir. I'd love to talk trade or train with you one day?" Adonis had seemed so tough at first, but now he was like a child who had just gotten to meet his childhood hero.

"Pleased to meet you," Butler said shaking his hand. I noticed that his grip was relatively light when dealing with Butler.

The two looked as if they were going to start 'talking trade'. "Excuse me, but I would like to go inside," I said both loudly and clearly.

"Of course, Mr. Fowl," he stammered. Mr. Fowl. I must say, I like that.

I handed him a euro bill. "Ah, Mr. Fowl. It is too much. The cover charge is only 15 euros _($20 for Americans_) for each of you.

"Keep it," I insisted.

"Are you sure?" he asked, already slipping the bill into his pocket.

"Quite."

After a few stammered 'thank yous', he managed to get the rope down. He opened the door for us and as we were entering, he remembered his job. "Welocme to the Phenom. I sincerely hope you have your own bit of amazement here tonight."

We stepped inside of the building. The foyer area was just like the outside, gray and unimpressive. There was a large gray metal door on the opposite wall. "Well, I suppose we should go have some fun," I said with a half-hearted attempt at enthusiasm.

"Relax, Artemis. It was your idea to come here. Besides it won't kill you." Butler put his arm on my shoulder, thankfully keeping his weight off of me.

"I reached out, opened the door and was hit by a wall of sound. "Hmm, soundproofing?"

"Yes, to give privacy no doubt."

I proceeded into the club and looked around. "Impressive," I remarked impassively as I looked at the large room in front of me. The black walls with what was supposed to be 'star-like' dots. As an art conessieur, I can safely say that it looked like a kindergardener's project. Then there was the large dance floor, small metal tables, and the bar.

"These strobe lights are going to give me a head ache," I complained.

"Don't whine," Butler chastised.

"I am not whining. Fowls do not whine," I said. "Unless you're Beckett," I tacked on as an afterthougt. Beckett never stops whining.

"Butler chuckled. "Come on, let's go to the bar."

"Fine," I agreed. The bar was typical. Another cliche. High stools, wooden bar, and rows of alcohol behind it. I sat on a stool in the middle of the bar area, and Butler took the seat next to it.

"Would you like a drink?" the blond, unkempt bartender asked.

"No thank you." I really did not want any drink poured by that man. To be honest, I didn't really want a drink at all.

"And what about you, sir?" he asked warily, obviously put off by Butler's size.

"Scotch on the rocks, please."

The bartender hurriedly poured the drink and passed it to Butler. Butler swirled the drink before draining the cup dry. "Ah refreshing," he smiled.

"Quite," I said. "Now, what are we supposed to do?" I didn't know the answer and though my pride was taking a hit, I still needed to know. My pride would heal, eventually.

My old friend smiled a little more. I suppose he can and did guess what I was thinking. "Well, people usually dance, talk to girls or boys, and/or get sloppy drunk." From what I could see around me, his statement was correct.

"And what shall we do?" I asked flipping my hair out of my eyes. It was annoying me and made me feel like a child again. "Definitely not the third one."

"Of course not. You're not old enough to drink," he laughed. "What about the first one?"

Dancing. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "No, and that only leaves," I began but was cut off.

"The second one. Talking to girls."

"I think I have an even better plan," I grinned enjoying the moment and relishing my intellect.

Butler raised his eyebrows, a sign of burning curiosity from him. I smiled at once again having the upper hand. "And what's that?" He sounded somewhat wary, as if I was proposing some heinous scheme.

"Let's find your sister," I played my trump card. Butler cares a lot more for his sister than for 'having fun'.

"Fine," Butler answered, his eyes showing submission. My eyes scanned the crowd, trying to find her, but she was nowhere to be found. "Well, at least we know that she's here." I raised my eyebrows in disbelief and skepticism.

"And how do we know that?" I asked.

"Intuition," Butler said obviously hiding somehting. Before I could ask, he changed the subject. "Ah look. There's you girlfriend."

I automatically knew who he was talking about. I could see her blond curly head from here. Minerva Paradizo, fellow genius and friend. "I don't have a girlfriend," I argued.

"Of course not," Butler shrugged. "Though she does look rather pretty tonight." Yes, I did look at her after that. In my defense, anyone else would have done the same in my position.

She dressed in a way that was physically pleasing. Though it was not how I would expect her to dress. Her blue skirt was very short, her shirt was very low, and her heels were very high. "I suppose," I commented emotionlessly.

Butler only said. "Hmm" as we continued to watch her. I felt like some kind of outsider, looking in at things that I wasn't supposed to see. That was not enough to make me look away.

I watched her stomp about in high heels that should have caused her to stumble. She seemed angry or upset. She continued to stomp right up to a table where a blond girl was sitting alone. Minerva sat down and began to talk to the girl. At first, they both seemed rather calm. They were having a conversation but I couldn't see their lips to know what was going on.

All of a sudden, the blond's eyes widened in anger and she stood up, knocking her chair over. She was much taller than Minerva and much more fearsome. She seemed almost ready to hit her which was not surprising since Minerva has a penchant for making enemies. Though, this seemed to be rather sudden, even for her.

Butler smirked at me. "Should we do something to help her?" he asked, though he showed no sign of moving.

"No need," I said. My friend Shry was behind the blond girl. She rested a hand on her shoulder and seemed to be trying to calm her down. It seemed to be working, because the blond's body released the tension that it had been holding. Minerva's back arched and she seemed to be wary. Shry turned to her and spoke. After a minute or two Minerva turned and stomped away.

"Hmm," I mused. "That blond girl seems to be rather skilled."

Butler looked as though he was trying to keep a straight face. "Yes, her stance was that of one who had learned and mastered several martial art styles."

"Curious. Surely Minerva isn't foolish enough to pick a fight with someone so much stronger than she is."

Butler raised his eyebrows. "Never stopped you, did it?"

"No," I grinned. "But laa of my battles could be won with me brain and not brute strength."

"True," he said, probably thinking over the many adventures that had gotten us to where we are. "Shall we go get a table?"

"Yes. Let's go." Butler and I got to the table, but both of us were worried about the frailty of the chairs. We held out breath as he sat down. Thankfully, the chair was stronger than it looked and we were both able to breathe a sigh of relief.

As I looked around, my eyes were once again drawn to the blond girl whose name I didn't even know. She was sitting a the bar with Shry and there was another girl beside her. "See anything you like."

I grinned at my old friend. "Not really, Butler. I don't think 'clubbing' is for me."

"Just give it some time, Artemis."

"Mmmm," I mumbled glancing back to where the girl had been sitting. She was gone. I scanned the area, knowing that she couldn't have gotten too far away.

"Lost her?" Butler asked, the corner of his mouth twitching.

"Who?" I asked, though I knew good and well who he was talking about.

"The young lady from earlier or perhaps Minerva?"

"Neither. The only 'young lady' that I am looking for is your sister."

"Mmmm," Butler mumbled but let it go. Just as I was about to say something, a familiar voice interrupted me. Interuptions seem to be happening to me constantly lately.

"Hey Arty," a voice said as her hands went over my eyes. "Guess who?"

"Hello Minerva," I said while trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

"Oh Arty, how did you know it was me?" she squealed.

I grinned a bit. "Intuition."

"Oh, you are _**so**_ smart. I'd expect nothing less from a genius of your caliber."

Her words drew attention to her hands which were still over my eyes. Needless to say, it was quickly getting annoying. "Your hands please?" I gently grabbed her hands and moved them off of my eyes. The first thing that I saw was the smug, satisfied smirk on Butler's face. I could feel the head on my own, but I still threw Butler the darkest glare that I could muster. Which, he of course, ignored.

"Mind if I sit down, Arty?" She asked in the type of cooing voice that you use to soothe an angry toddler.

I grimaced at the word, 'Arty'. "You know that I don't like being called 'Arty'," I reminded her as gently as I possibly could. Nonetheless, I stood and pulled a chair up for her. She may be the most annoying genius that I know, but she is still a female who deserves respect. Mother would kill me if she ever found out that I was rude to a woman.

I held out the seat for her. "Of course you may sit with us."

She sat down and grinned as I pushed it up to the table. "Butler, I'm sorry, I forgot my manners for a moment. How are you?"

"Quite well, Minerva. And yourself?"

"Fantastic," she grinned. "At least I am now." As she said that she tried to wind her fingers with mine and bat her eyelashes. I gently pulled back. "So, what brings you guys here tonight?"

"Out for an evening of fun," I told her, letting her get what she wished from it.

"Me too. I _**had**_ to get away for a weekend," she said and put her hand on my knee. I shook it off. She pouted, but didn't say anything.

"And how's your father?"

"Oh, he's fine. He's been wondering where you are." She leaned in close to me and flipped some of her curly hair over one shoulder. "You should come visit. Daddy would really enjoy that."

I glanced at Butler. She was obviously not talking about 'Daddy'. "I'm rather busy at the moment."

"Of course, but as long as we're here..." Her hand was rubbing on my knee again.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked, trying to keep my calm.

"How about a drink?" She asked batting her eyelashes again. I looked closely and saw the clumps that her mascara had left.

"No thank you," I replied.

She leaned in even closer, which was surprisingly still possible. Her hand was still moving on my knee. Her hand started to move up and down, getting closer and closer to the center. "How about dancing? With me?" she crooned.

"No thank you," I repeated nervously. Her hand was almost up to the top of my thigh. I would _**not**_ let her get any higher. I jerked my chair back so hard that it almost fell.

I looked back at Minerva, expecting to see anger or pain in her eyes. She only looked mildly amused. "Arty," she pouted. "When are you going to stop playing hard to get?"

"Minerva, I am sorry but I _**am not**_ playing hard to get," I admitted. "I am not interested in you in that way."

"Whatever," seh said standing. "Call me when you realize the truth: we belong together." She turned and flounced off to the dance floor.

"Artemis," Butler chided. "When are you going to stop playing hard to get?"

"Not interested, Butler."

"True," he chuckled. "It's more like you're impossible to get."

"Oh Butler," I said shaking my head. "That was not entertaining."

"What was she doing under the table?" he asked both grinning and changing the subject.

I saw no reason to refuse to talk. That would only make it seem worse. Though, I don't have to tell the whole story. "She was rubbing my knee." The way I said it made it seem like that was it.

"And?" he coaxed.

"What and?"

Butler gave me an indulgent smile, like he was dealing with a particularly slow child. "Now Artemis, you wouldn't almost fall out of your chair to get away from her for nothing. What else was she doing to you?"

I sighed. Sometimes, I for get just how clever Butler is and how well he knows me. Which, will be detrimental if I ever have to fight him again. We barely made it the first time, and would be lucky to do so the second. I tried to pull myself out of these dreary thoughts and back into the present. "She began by rubbing my knee. Then, her hand started to move slowly upwards to my thigh..." I said hesitantly as Butler cut me off by laughing so hard that he shook the table.

I leveled a glance at him to show my displeasure. He caught my glare and managed to calm himself. "I'm sorry Artemis, but that was funny."

"Butler, you are forgiven. _**If**_ you will answer one question for me?"

"You only have to ask and I'll answer it," he assured me, obviously pretending to be sorry for laughing at me.

I took a deep breath to prepare me for the onslaught of humiliation that was about to come my way. "Is it _**normal**_ for me to have felt a bit of...pleasure at first?"

I could tell that Butler was trying to restrain his laughter. After a few moments, he had calmed down enough to tease me. "I never thought that I'd be teaching you about male anatomy."

I could feel the heat rushing to my face. "What do you mean? I know all about male anatomy."

"Calm down, and I'll explain it to you."

"Yes of course," I said complying with his wished. "I am always calm."

Butler snorted but continued with his lecture. "Of course you know about the anotomical differences of the male and female body?"

I nodded and he pressed on. "Well, at your age, every action and reaction, especially those with the opposite sex are tied to your center. Even though you don't like Minerva, her rubbing was still pleasureable ecause it was going close to your center. Remember, at this age most young men are totally controlled by it."

"That was her goal," I realized. She wanted me to act in a way that was... not myself. "She's so conniving," I said in awe and appreciation.

"Yes, a real chip off of the old block," he smiled. "But remember that this does _**not**_ work on women. They're ruled by emotions, not physicality."

"Just one more question?"

` "You may ask as many as you would like, Artemis. I'm a bit surprised that you _**want**_ to talk about this." I was also surprised. Though, the thrill of new knowledge was enjoyable even if what I am learning is not.

"After the second of pleasure ended, I felt waves of anger, frustration, disgust and even a bit of guilt," I admitted. "Is that abnormal?"

"It would be more abnormal if you didn't feel that way," he assured me. "The body reacts in unreal and seemingly unusual ways."

"So, what exactly was my body trying to say?" I asked. This is very strange. My body is taking on a persona of its own. That will have to be fixed. Note to self: do research at home.

"The first thing that you need to do is isolate your emotions," he began.

"Check," I cut in a he had been doing to me. It did not seem to bother him as it does to me. I suppose he has gotten used to it by now.

"And next you need to decide who these emotions are directed at." I tried to speak but Butler cut me off as soon as I opened my mouth. Perhaps, it really does bother him as much as it bothers me.

"Are you angry with her for bringing up these feelings or are you angry at yourself for reacting?" he asked with a knowing smile that told me that he already had an opinion. Though of course, he plowed on before I could say anything.

"And frustration. Are you frustrated with her for knowing how it would affect you and using it or are you frustrated with yourself for being ruled by your body like any normal teenager?"

I realized that it would be pointless to try to say anything. He wouldn't let me talk until he finished his lecture. "As for guilt, it's obvious. Guilt is a self-inflicted emotion. In this case, it probably stems from that split second of pleasure. You must feel like you're betraying someone close to you."

"Now," he said. "You just have to figure out who you're feeling guilty about and to whom your feelings stem."

"Thank you for my psych analysis," I said rather dryly.

I didn't get to say anything else because the D.j.'s voice came on over the speaker system. "Hello ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the Phenom, where amazing things can and do happen." I couldn't resist rolling my eyes at the overrated slogan. "I hope you have a good time and remember: I take requests."

The D.J. started the next song and I groaned as I recognized the song_."My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, And they're like It's better than yours, Damn right it's better than yours, I can teach you, But I _

_have to charge."_

"Awful," I said shaking my head in disgust.

"What's awful?" Butler asked. "Besides the fact that we just had a deep, emotional, philisophical conversation in a club."

"I was referring to the music of our time."

Butler sighed. He had heard this time and time again, but my old friend is somewhat patient. "What has the evil music industry done this time?" I chose to ignore his sarcasm and make my point.

"It has lost all true musical expression and feeling," I ranted. "Listen to this song. The whole song is an innuendo."

"Yes," Butler said in a bored voice. "Now talk about the depreciation of lyrics over the past ten years alone."

"Nevermind," I said. We just sat listening to another awful song. This one was the world-wide phenomenon 'Single Ladies'. I looked out at the dance floor and saw Shry dancing. Her blond friend and a red head was dancing with them. I sighed but resisted the urge to comment.

Thankfully, that song was also soon over. The next song started out and I saw another blond girl shaking her hips to the beat.

"I think I found your sister," I told Butler.

End of the Chapter

**A/n:**

** Woo-hoo! Another chapter down. This is my Christmas present to each of you. Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and may God bless each of you. Anyway, the next chapter will be the continuation of this one. Hope you enjoy it. I hope to update this story soon. Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) **

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

__**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

**Einstinette**


	26. The Arrival: Artemis and Butler Part 2

Chapter 26

The Arrival: Artemis and Butler- Part 2

_RECAP:_

_ "I think I found your sister," I told Butler._

Artemis's POV:

I watched as Juliet, Shry, the blond, and the red-head danced to 'body shots'. It was a dance that many people would have described as being 'erotic', and I must say that I would have agreed.

At first Juliet was leading and moving her hips to the beat. The others followed her to the bar area. She pulled twirled around, with her skirt flying around her. She pulled the blond closer and they moved in synchranization.

Then the blond took the lead. She climbed unto the bar and did a solo. She rubbed up and down her body, exposing a flat stomach. Juliet and the others quickly joined her on her pedastool. At the end of the song, Juliet grabbed her hips and rubbed her face against the blond's stomach.

Juliet grabbed her hips and dipped low. Her face was close to the blond. It looked like she was going to kiss the girl. But then the moment was gone.Once again, Juliet was going up and down her body, her nose skimming the girl's shirt. She returned the favor. She stalked around her like an animal regarding it's prey, running her hands around Juliet's hips and stroking her face.

They ended up in what looked like a practiced pose. Juliet was on the end with her hips out and an arm around the blond's waist. The blond had one arm around Juliet's waist and the other on Shry's shoulder. The blond's leg was stretched out in front of her. Shry was next to the blond with an arm around her neck. The red-head was on the other end with her body more or less curled around Shry's. In layman's terms, the whole dance and ending pose seemed like some pervert's wet-dream or an orgy.

I watched as the blond hopped down from the bar first. I could see her blush from here. She helped her friends down, but seemed reluctant to turn around. I suppose it was embarrassing to have danced around on the bar in public. It was easy to see that she was timid. I must say that I felt a bit skeptical. This new facet of her personality did not mesh well with the strong fighter that I had seen earlier.

I continued to watch as a crowd of men surrounded them. They talked for just long enough to dislodge their new crowd of followers. They continued talking until a man came up behind Juliet.

I felt Butler tense up beside me. He trusted very few people around his little sister, and I knew he wouldn't trust this new man. I assessed the man carefully. Tousled brown hair, an easy smile, charm, and charisma. He seemed harmless, but over the years I have learned that nothing is as it seems.

Their conversation wasn't very long. Butler still refused to relaxed which was expected. In fact, he seemed more worried as the man led her to the dance floor.

"I don't trust him," Butler grumbled.

"Do you ever trust anyone?" I asked.

Butler allowed himself a amall smirk. "Regardless, I need to watch that guy. You'll be alright by yourself?"

"Yes, of course." I waved him off as he went to spy on Juliet. That would be interesting. Though not nearly as interesting as the mysterious blond girl. I turned and found her and her friends. They were walking toward the table area.

They ended up sitting in an area that was far from me. She was positioned behind a steel partition. From where she was, I could see her, but I was blocked from her view. Perfect.

My eyes wandered to where Butler was watching his sister. For some reason they were drawn back to that girl. It was as if I knew her from somewhere. I couldn't place her, so I went back to watching. I watched as one by one her friends got up and left with men.

She was all alone. At first her face seemed like her mind was somewhere else. At least, until a man came up behind her. He sat and began to talk to her.

The man was sitting with his back to me, so that I could only read the girl's lips. Though I wasn't trying to. In fact, I was only paying attention to the expressions flitting across her face. At first, she seemed to be playing coy. I watched as anger, worry, and more anger flashed across her face.

I couldn't look away as he grabbed her had. I noticed that she looked distressed, rather than pleased, when she noticed it. She tried to pull away, but he jerked her closer. She seemed outrage and a bit of fear leaked into her expression.

When I saw this, I began really reading her lips in earnest. "What do you want?" she yelled at him.

Before I had thought it throught, I was on my feet. I don't kow why, but I felt the overwhelming urge to help this woman. Maybe, it was my new persona, but I don't think so. It almost felt like my best friend was in danger. Regardless of the reason, I walked behind the tables.

I was one table away from them, and neither had noticed me as I paused behind them. Both were too wrapped up in what was going on. From here, I could hear them both.

"C'mon baby. We're leaving," he said as he pulled her to her feet. I looked at the girl and was impressed by what I saw. Even though he was bigger and stronger than her, she was still struggling and fighting.

"No," she said and I could see the strain as she pulled back away from him. Unfortunately, it was to no avail. She just wasn't strong enough.

At that point, I saw that someone was definitely going to have to intervene. "Why should I?" he asked as I moved so that I was right behind the girl. I saw her ball her hand into a fist as if she was going to hit him. Regardless, I did not wait to see her do it.

"Because I said so," I said as they both turned around to face me.

End of Chapter

**A/N:**

**Woo-hoo! Another chapter down.I know it's short, but it was more of a filler than a chapter. Sorry. Hopefully, the next one will be longer. Anyway, the next chapter will be in Holly's POV. Hope you enjoy it. I hope to update this story soon. Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) **

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

__**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

**Einstinette**


	27. My Savior

Chapter 27

My Savior

**A/n:**

** You guys have been wondering what Arty can do. Well, now you get to see. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

_RECAP:_

_ "Because I said so," said a voice from behind me._

Holly's POV:

Aidan and I whipped around to see who had spoken. I couldn't have been more surprised by who was standing there.

"And who the hell are you?" he demanded.

"Fowl. Artemis Fowl," Artemis smirked. Aidan looked a bit confused, which seemed to make Arty angry. "Never heard of me?"

"Never cared to."

"Regardless. Let the girl go," he ordered in a firm voice. I was hoping that Aidan would listen before I had to hurt him.

"No, she wants to go with me," he lied."Don't you?" he asked as he jerked my arm.

"She doesn't look like it," Arty argued. "Let her go and it's no hard feelings, right?" I nodded quickly though, I wasn't feeling very charitable at the moment. I looked into Aidan's eyes and could see desire. Unfortunately, I couldn't tell if it was the desire to let me go or not.

"She's just a little nervous." he lied again. "She's a professional."

"Professional what?"

"Hoe," he said.

At this point, I couldn't contain my rage anymore. "I am _**not**_ a hoe, you jackass. Not let me go,asshole."

"I'd say that's her way of trying to get you off of her," Artemis said.

"Naah. She's just playing hard to get," he said and if my hand was free then I would have punched him. At that moment I realized that I had one free hand. I cocked my hand back to hit him, but Arty caught my eye and slowly and clearly shook his head at me. I trust him, so I put my hand down sulkily. Though, I was ready to strike at a moment's notice.

"Let her go," Artemis demanded in his sternest tone.

"Who's gonna make me?" Aidan demanded.

Artemis smiled his best vampire smile, but his eyes were cold. I was literally about to shiver. "Me," he said assuming a fighting stance. His stance... it was perfect. There would definitely be some power behind that strike. Good. He wasn't the weakling that I had expected. He's changed even more than I had thought. "Now let her go and I won't have to hurt you."

He still didn't let me go. Though, it was good to see that something penetrated his alcohol adled brain. He could tell that Arty wasn't playing. "Uh...uh," he stammered while his intoxicated brain tried to understand and come up with a strategy. No, he didnt' let me go, but in his confusion he accidentally loosened his grip. That was all of the opening that I needed. I jerked my hand out of his and used his own strength to send him crashing forward into the table.

It was childish,but I couldn't resist a little revenge. I placed my boot heel on his back and leant down so that I was whispering into his ear. Well, speaking loud may have been a more appropriate term than 'whispering'.

"Never-ever touch me you do, you may end up missing a few parts," I told him. "Got it?" I asked as I grabbed his hair and forced his head back.

He was too afraid to speak, so he nodded. Which of course, hurt and left some hair inbetween my fingers. "Good. Now get out of here," I ordered. He got up and ran towards the door. I watched as he stumbled and fell while trying to get out of my sight.

I stood up and shook the hair form betweent my fingers. I straightened my back, and then remembered that I had an audience. "Holinda Briefs," I said, extending my hand to Arty. It felt strange to introduce myself to my best friend, but I guess it would have seemed stranger not to.

"Artemis Fowl. It's a pleasure to meet you." and surprisingly he sounded to mean it. "I am glad you are unharmed." Yes, 'unharmed' except for my pride That was pretty much in shambles.

"So, you are okay?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. "I'm fine. But I'd just like to say: I could have taken care of that myself," I said as I bent down to pick up the table that had been knocked down.

Artemis was already there. He had set the table and chairs back up. When had he becames so... considerate. "I could have done that too," I told him.

"Of course you could have," he said submissively. "I was just being helpful.

"Whatever," I said as I crossed my arms. The new attitude was pretty catching. I may have to adopt it permanenetly. I wonder how Arty would like that.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I was really getting annoyed by the new caring Arty. If he asked me that one more time, then I may go crazy.

"I'll be fine as soon as you stop asking me if I'm fine."

"Sorry," he said biting back a laugh. "Perhaps you need a drink?"

"No, the last thing I need is a drink. I don't do alcohol."

He looked a bit surprised. He probably expected 'Holinda' to be a hard-core party girl. Dead wrong. "So, what do you usually drink at places like this?"

"I don't usually come to places like this," I admitted. "But I had cranberry juice earlier."

"Hmm, do you like cranberry juice?"

"I do," I said, feeling like a wedding cliche.

"Hmm, sit down. I'll be right back."

Haha, did he just tell me to sit down. Holinda Briefs does not take that. I put my hands on my hips. "You don't tell me what to do."

"Please?" he added. It surprised me. I've never seen Arty be... polite. Maybe he's only like this towards pretty human girls. It would be nice to know he had a human side in relation to people who aren't me or Butler.

"Fine," I huffed."But, I'm doing it because _**I **_ want to. Not because you told me to."

"Of course," he shrugged, trying to be placating. "Just be here when I get back."

He took off for the bar and I must admit that I _**did**_ consider leaving. But my body wouldn't cooperate. It sat down and refused to move. I guess it knew that I would regret getting up just to seem mysterious. Though, I do wonder if he would come and find me.

Artemis was back soon with two glasses filled with a pink liquid and it had a straw and umbrella in it. Strangely enough, I had always thought that was a thing for movies.

Arty sat down and slid my glass to me. "I'm surprised that you're still here."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Count yourself lucky," I giggled. "Um, what's this?"

"A nonalcoholic drink called a cranberry spritzer."

It looked tasty and I trusted Artemis, but I couldn't show him too much trust. Trusting someone you 'just met' would seem suspicious. "Are you sure it's alcohol-free?" I asked again.

"Scout's honor," he vowed, showing me his hand.

I laughed as I picked up the glass. "You don't seem like the type to be a scout." And he doesn't. I can't imagine a sour-faced child version of him tramping around in the forest in a scout's uniform. The idea is enough to make anyone die laughing.

He laughed too. "No, I suppose I was more of an insider as a child."

"Surprise, surprise,"I rolled my eyes. "You were an insider outsider?" What I said may have been convoluted, but he seemed to understand. What I meant to ask was: if he were an inside-type person, but and outsider as far as society was concerned.

"Yes, actually." Good, he seemed like he understood it. Of course, it wasn't that surprising. He is a genius after all. "Now drink."

There was no way to avoid it, and I was a bit curious. I sighed and made a big show of pulling the cup up to my lips. I sipped the frothy liquid and enjoyed a pleasantly sweet yet tangy taste. "Mmm, that's delicious," I gushed. "What's in it?"

"First of all: I told you so," he smiled. Leave it to Arty to have to gloat. Ugh, it's times like this when the old him shines through. It's hard to pick which one I like best since they're both so annoying.

"You have to gloat don't you?"

"Yes," he said sounding glad that I finally got it. In the words of human teenagers, as if. "And to answer your question, the drink contains: water, cranberry juice, frozen orange juice, frozen lemonade, sugar, some lime soft drink, and a twist of lime."

"And you know all of this because...?"

"Oh Holly, Holly. When will you learn that I know everything?"

Uh-oh. He called me Holly. Even through the disguise, he knew who I was. That's why he had been so nice to me. He knew that I was pretending and he just wanted me to confess or to have ammunition for later. Well, I wasn't going to let on until he did. I was going to call his bluff. "Whoa, who's Holly and why did you just call me by her name?"

"Oh, I am sorry," he said embarrasedly. "Holly's my best friend and I suppose you remind me of her." Hmm, I wonder why I would remind him of her.

"Really?"

"Well, yes. You're both stubborn to a point, sarcastic, funny, and strong-willed." It's nice to know what he really thinks about me, and it's all true.

"True," I laughed. "She sounds interesting. Is she here?" I asked, though, I knew the answer. I was more curious about Arty's reaction.

Artemis's eyes got a strange far-away look. "No, she lives... very far down south. We don't get to see each other very often." 'Very far down south' is such a nice way to say below the ground. But if he said that any normal girl would have him carted off to some asylum. Not to say that he doesn't need to go.

"Aww, I'm sorry," I said. I must admit that I feel the same way. No matter how much I see him, it's never enough. It's nice to know that he feels the same. He misses me, and that's enough to make me smile.

"It's fine. We still call each other," he shrugged like it was no big deal, but I could see the pain behind his eyes.

"Of course," I smiled. "Um so, I guess I should thank you."

"Thank me?" he asked looking genuinely confused. So either, he's a master manipulator (_of course not_) or he forgot how we 'met'. "For what?"

"For being my savior." I said it before thinking and it came out cornier than I would have thought possible.

"It's alright," he said smiling again. "You looked like you needed one."

I swallowed my drink nervously. "You have no idea."

Arty seemed to think that we were getting too emotional. He changed the subject."Well, this is a refreshing change from the snarling Holinda that wanted to rip my throat out."

"And just what do you mean by that?" I demanded.

"At first you seemed... angry at me for helping you." Artemis seemed confused. Like he couldn't possibly understand me or why I was 'angry' with him.

"I was angry," I admitted. "But not at you. I was angry at myself for letting him grab me at all."

"I understand, but there was no reason to be angry." As if anger really waits for reasons. "It wasn't yo-," he began but I cut him off.

"Do _**not **_tell me that it wasn't my fault. It was. I should have noticed that he was drunk."

"Holinda, it's okay. You did your best and got him in the end."

He's right, but feeling weak is annoying. Listen to me, I'm sounding like ten-year old Artemis. I couldn't help but laugh. "Of course. Sorry to bend your ear with my issues."

Artemis smiled a dazzling smile. "It's no problem."

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked hoping he would agree, though I'm sure I already knew the answer.

"Of course." And he did agree.

"What brings you here?" I asked him. "You don't seem like the clubbing type."

Artemis squirmed a little as if caught off guard. "Well actually, I was invited here to meet Juliet's new friend. You." Yay! That proved Juliet and thus me right. He took the bait hook, line, and sinker.

"But you didn't know who I was did you?" I asked.

"No, I did not."

"So then, why did you help me?"

He laughed in a way that was so totally and completely unfamiliar. "No, I didn't know who you were. But what I did know was that you were in trouble."

"So, what are you some kind of professional hero?" I asked. "Going around saving damsels in distress?"

I saw his mouth quirk, probably thinking of all of the times that we had saved each other. "Something like that."

At first I was going to make a smart remark, but my heart just wasn't in it. I decided to say something that I had thought for a long while. "Well, I find that and you admirable. Thank you." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I knew it," squealed a voice from right next to me. Grea, trust her to ruin the moment. "You're trying to steal my Arty."

End of Chapter

**A/N:**

** Woohoo! Another chapter down. Thank my insomnia for this one. There might be some typos because it is currently 2:20 a.m. and I need to crash but can't. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one because you get to read it again. I say that because the next chapter is this one over in Arty's POV. I hope to update this story soon. Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) **

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

__**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

**Einstinette**


	28. Her Savior Her Hero

Chapter 28

Her Savior. Her Hero.

_RECAP:_

_ "Because I said so," I said from behind them._

Artemis's POV:

The girl and the man whipped around to face me. The girl seemed surprised. I didn't pay her very much attention, because I knew it was the man that I needed to watch.

"And who the hell are you?" the man demanded. Well, he was quite the drunken charmer.

"Fowl. Artemis Fowl," I smirked and he looked confused. Amazingly enough, I'm not surprised. "Never heard of me?"

"Never cared to," he shrugged. If ignorance is bliss then this man must be the happiest person in the world.

"Regardless, let the girl go," I ordered in firmest voice. The girl looked up at me with hope in her eyes, but I could also see the red flash of anger in her eyes.

"No, she wants to go with me," he said, obviously lying. "Don't you?" he asked as he jerked on her arm.

I felt like screaming at him, but I knew that would only make things worse. "She doesn't look like it," I told him as calmly as I could.

"Let her go and it's no hard feelings, right?" I asked looking into her green eyes, and begging her to comply. She nodded reluctantly. I looked back at him and could see that he wanted to walk away. Unfortunately, he wouldn't do it because he would see that as weak.

"She's just a little nervous," he slurred. "She's a professional."

"Professional what?" I asked though I knew exactly what he meant. And let me add, that she looked _**nothing**_ like a 'professional'. She just looked like an average girl in a bad situation.

"Hoe," he said.

Unfortunately, the girl became too angry and spoke out. "I am _**not**_ a hoe, you jackass. Now, let me go asshole." Hopefully, this won't make it harder to get him to release her.

"I think that's her way of trying to get you off of her."

"Naah. She's just playing hard to get," he said. I saw a movement from the girl. She was pulling her free hand back to hit him. I looked her straight in the eyes, and shook my head. She seemd reluctant and sulky as she lowered her hand. I noticed that she did not unball her fist. One had to admire her pluck and audacity. Thankfully, the man hadn't noticed our little exchange.

"Let her go," I demanded, more stren than I was before.

"Who's gonna make me?" he demanded and I could smell a bit of alcohol on his breath. Lovely.

I gave him my best vampire smile and I look that I hoped embodied my contempt. I was tired of this childish game. "Me," I said and took the stance Butler had taught me to. This stance gave me some power and a strong strike. Hopefully, it would take him down. "Now let her go and I won't have to hurt you."

He still refused to let her go. "Uh...uh," he stammered trying to understand. He was still holding her, but he made the mistake of loosening his grip.

That was all that she needed to strike. She pulled her hand free and used his momentum to swing him forward into the table. Then she placed the sharp heel of her boot on his back and leant down to his face. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"Never ever, touch me again. If you do, you may end up missing a few parts," she hissed in a voice that was cold enough to make me want to cross my legs to protect myself.

"Got it?" she demanded as she grabbed his hair and used it to pull his head back. This girl was unbelievable. Strong, threatening, and... fiesty.

He seemed to have lost the ability to speak, so he did the most idiotic thing he could have. He nodded his head, which must have hurt and resulted in the loss of some hair.

"Good, now get out of here." Needless to say, he obeyed. He stumbled out of her sight as fast as he could.

The girl stood up and brushed the hair from her fingers. Then she stood even taller as she straightenend her back and turned to face me.

"Holinda Briefs," she said extending her hand a bit reluctantly. The girl Juliet was friends with is the mystery girl. The girl who I had come here to meet. And I had just saved her. This seems almost too coincidental. Oh, how the fickle Fates do weave their threads.

"Artemis Fowl. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am glad that you are unharmed." Though, I'm sure that's not the case for her pride. Unfortunately, there's nothing I can do about that.

"So are you okay?" I asked when she didn't say anything.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said shrugging it off like things like this happened to her everyday. Somehow I doubted that. She seemed dangerous, but not the trouble-maker type. She seems, well, like me. Trouble follows her but she does nothing to encourage it. Or perhaps I'm wrong and she flirts with danger. "I'd just like to say: I could have taken care of that myself."

She was bending down to pick up the table, but I got there first. I set both the table and chairs up while she fumed. "I could have done that too," she huffed. What, did she think that I thought she was weak? The farthest thing from it.

"Of course you could have," I said raising my hands submissively. "I was just being helpful."

"Whatever." She crossed her arms, but her body seemed to relax a little.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine as soon as you stop asking me if I'm fine." her eyes flared and she put her hands on her hips.

"Sorry," I said trying not to laugh. "Perhaps you need a drink?" No, I was not trying to get her drunk. She just seemed like she needed one.

"No, the last thing I need is a drink. I don't do alcohol."

That caught me a bit off guard. No, I didn't expect her to be a drunk. She's too elegant for that. But most people find drinking to be a right of passage and enjoyable activity. Add another reason to the list of how she's different from most people I know. "So, what do you usually drink at a place like this?"

"I don't usually come to places like this," she admitted and surprised me again. "But I had cranberry juice earlier."

"Hmm, do you like cranberry juice?" I asked.

"I do." I tried to ignore the cliche and not make a comment. I succeeded, barely.

"Sit down and I'll be right back."

She put her hands on her hips again and locked onto my eyes. "You don't tell me what to do?" Wow, are all women this hard to figure out?

"Please?" I asked as politely as possible. I don't know why, but I wanted to talk to her. I almost _**needed**_ to find out more about her. And I knew that sitting her down and just talking was the best way to do that.

"Fine," she huffed. "But I'm doing it because _**I**_ want to. Not because you told me to." Once again, I couldn't help but admire her attitude.

"Of course. Just be here when I get back."

I walked off to the bar area. The blond bartender was still on duty but I swallowed my pride and ordered. "Would you like a drink, sir?" he asked.

"Yes. Two cranberry spritzers."

He looked at me strangely as he mixed them up. "Here you are sir," he said as he slid them to me. I gave him the money and turned back to the table. I was surprised to see that Holinda was still there.

I sat down across from her and slid her the glass. "I'm surprised that you're still here."

She laughed and her whole face lit up. "Count yourself lucky," she giggled. "Um, what's this?"

"A non-alcoholic drink, called a cranberry spritzer."

She looked at the drink and seemed like she wanted to tasted it. "Are you sure that it's alcohol free?" Strangely enough, I didn't feel very frustrated like I should have. I was actually enjoying myself.

"Scout's honor," I said showing her my hands in a submissive way.

She laughed even harder as she picked up the glass. "You don't seem like the type to be a scout." Hmm, she is quite smart and very observant.

I laughed at the thought of how familiar she is. It doesn't feel like we just met. "No, I suppose I was more of an insider as a child."

"Surprise, surprise," she laughed and I could see her point. "You were an insider outsider?" I could see what she meant even if it wasn't so clear. An inside person but constantly on the outside. That did sum up my childhood.

"Yes actually," I said. "Now drink."

She sighed and made a big show of putting the glass to her lips. She took a sip and smiled even brighter than before.

"Mmm, that's delicious what's in it?"

"First of all: I told you so," I couldn't help but gloat.

"You have to gloat, don't you?" she asked leaning forward. In a word, yes.

"Yes, and to answer your question, the drink contains: water, cranberry juice, frozen orange juice, frozen lemonade, sugar, lemon-lime soda, and a twist of lime."

"And you know all of this because...?"

"Oh Holly, Holly. When will you learn that I know everything?"

Oh no. I realized what I had said. Holly. Curse Butler. Because of him, she has been on my mind and I just called Holinda by her name. As far as I know, that is one of the biggest social faux paus, a man can make in relation to a woman.

Holinda looked very confused, but there was something else in her expression. Something that was completely unreadable. "Whoa," she said. "Who's Holly and why did you just call me by her name?" She sounded curious and concerned, not mad like I had thought she would be.

"Oh, I am sorry," I said a bit embarrasedly. I don't usually make mistakes. Though, it is becoming more and more frequent. "Holly's my best friend and I suppose you remind me of her." And she did in a lot of ways. I can see traces of my best friend in this girl. I don't know what it is, but I know that there's something about this girl. I intend to find out what that something is.

"Really?"

"Well yes," I laughed. "You're both stubborn to a point, sarcastic, funny, and strong-willed." It's true. If Holly ever met Holinda then she'd have a new best friend or perhaps a new archrival.

"True. She sounds interesting." I smiled a bit. She has no idea how 'interesting' Holly really is. "Is she here?"

"No. She lives... very far down south. We don't get to see each other very often." One of the sad facts that I have had to get used to an deal with. Having a friend who is of a different species and lives below the earth's surface is... difficult, and more often than not, rewarding.

"Aww, I'm sorry," she said and I was surprised to see that she meant it. She really seemed to care that I missed my friend and she wanted to comfort me.

"It's fine. We still call each other." I shrugged like it was nothing. Though to be honest, calling hasn't been nearly enough lately.

"Of course," she smiled though I could tell that she didn't believe me. Good, it showed how intelligent she was. "Um, so I guess I should tell you 'thank you'?"

"Thank me? For what?" I asked confused.

"For being my savior," she said looking down embarrasedly.

"It's alright," I grinned. "You looked like you needed one."

"You have no idea," she said in a way that seemed to have a double meaning. I wonder how else she needed a savior. She seems to be quite capable of saving herself and the rest of the world.

I decided to change her train of thought. "Well, this is a refreshing change from the snarling Holinda that wanted to rip my throat out."

"And just what do you mean by that?" she demanded angrily. But, it was easy to see that her anger was false. She was actually enjoying herself.

"At first you seemed... angry at me for helping you."

"I was angry," she admitted. "But not at you. I was angry at myself for letting him grab me at all."

"I understand, but there was no reason to be angry. It wasn't you-," I began but was once again cut off.

"Do _**not**_ tell me that it wasn't my fault. It was. I should have noticed that he was drunk." I know that I could have told her a lot of things. I could have told her how hard it is to tell when some people are drunk. I _**could have **_told her, but I'm sure that she already knew.

"Holinda, it's okay. You tried your best and you got him in the end."

That made her laugh again. "Of course. Sorry to bend your ear with my issues."

I wanted to tell her that I was okay with listening. But I didn't because it would sound too familiar. So instead I said, "It's no problem."

There was a few moments of silence before she spoke again. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," I agreed curiously.

"What brings you here?" she asked. "You don't seem like the clubbing type."

I blushed and fidgeted a bit. How can I say that I came here to meet her? There's not way to do anything except honestly. Frond kows that I learned my lesson about lying. "Well actually, I was invited here to meet Juliet's new friend. You."

"But you didn't know who I was, did you?"

"No, I did not," I admitted.

"So then, why did you help me?"

I laughed. What, did she view me as cold and heartless? Was it me or people in general? There's so much I need to find out about her. "No, I didn't know who you were. But what I did know was that you were in trouble."

"So what? Are you some kind of professional hero? Some knight in shining armor?" She scoffed. "Going around saving the damsels in distress?"

I couldn't help but almost grin. She thought I was a hero. If she knew the me that I used to be... I wonder what she'd think if she knew that I used to be the villian or rather the anti-hero. "Something like that."

"Well, I find that and you admirable," she said and it made me feel pretty happy. It's nice that someone other than my family and friends have a good opinion of me.

I smiled and she smiled back as she leaned in closer. "I knew it," squealed a familiar voice, ruining the moment. "You're trying to steal my Arty."

**A/N:**

** Woo-hoo! Another chapter down. First of all, I'd like to wish each and every one of you a Happy New Year. Hopefully, 2011 will be better than 2010 was. **

** Second, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to each person who has ever reviewed this story:**

**talkygirl zev Ktw18**

**shyguy1 Hokuto Ulrik Invader13panda**

**ZemyxDexion SheilaKisha- chan Fallen121**

**Bookworm2212 kivey greenluvr14**

**mazzer2k9 girl in the wind Alan**

**rainbowmouse Readergirl13 mypurpleconverse **

**mischevious101 Olivia Ride Sladter**

**Artemis Fowl Lover fuddersox hannah the spanner**

**A. thorn Lord Xanthos A. Fowl camdude**

**TMI brianna John CGC**

**fictionreader11 Jinxxed by a Shadow Andrew**

**trashcat I fight I win Imp90**

**U.N, Owen Naomi Lien **

**nekodreamstealer 12yearoldgenius monkey3000**

**Valerie3 HallelujahTheCreator kl **

**Carlie ElfinEragon CRAZYAWESOMESAINTSFANGIRL**

**Readergirl99 MaXiMuM rIdE 22 q **

**Stargazer-Aika artfan Short Fowl**

**Kira Regulus Black Sigy Artyn MASTER555 **

**.71717 Zattana101 Zoe Fowl **

**Kharneth666 RideForeverO.o Maddyfae **

**amon AsumaKun9 Ralmidaz **

**MajorButler That One Genius aperson **

**The Codebreaker KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare **

**IOnlySpeakGnommish MasterUnpatient Lameguest016579**

**and especially yama oni. Thanks for the criticsim, advice, and love for the story. I'm sorry to anyone who was left off. Just tell me and I'll fix it :).**

** The next chapter will be the HollindaxMinerva showdown in Holly's POV. I hope to update this story soon. Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) **

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

__**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

**Einstinette**


	29. Encounter with Bimbo from Black Lagoon

Chapter 29

Encounter with the Bimbo from the Black Lagoon

_RECAP:_

_ "I knew it," squealed a voice from right next to me. Great, trust her to ruin the moment. "You're trying to steal my Arty."_

Holly's POV:

"Here we go again," I said rolling my eyes.

Artemis looked back and forth between Minerva and I. "You two know each other?"

"Unfortunately," I sighed. I'd give a metric ton of gold to _**not**_know her.

Minerva didn't seem to like being ignored. She banged her fist on the table. Rude. Her private schools obviously did not teach her manners or common sense for that matter. "Thought you didn't know him?" she sneered at me in a way that was supposed to be intimidating. "You seem to know him pretty well."

"Excuse me?" No one could mistake what she was trying to say and it was making me angry.

"I suppose that anyone with five euroes can get to know you."

"Minerva," Artemis said aghast.

"Shh Arty," she said putting her finger to his lips and making me want to slap her. I was close to it when I remembered that I am a kind individual who does not use violence to solve her problems. "I'll get rid of her."

"Minerva, this is Holinda and she is my new friend." The way he said it made it clear that she wasn't supposed to bother me.

Obviously, she didn't get the hint. "You're friends with _**her**_?" she screeched in a tone of voice that I'm sure that only dogs could hear. I did get some satisfaction out of watching her face fall though.

"Yes, and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't insult her." I'm glad Arty stood up for me because if he hadn't I would have had to (in the words of Juliet) beat her down.

"Fine," she huffed, not wanting to anger Arty.

"Now apologize," he ordered sternly.

Minerva sighed, and glared at me. "I'm... sorry, Holinda. That was very rude of me." If looks could kill then I'd be dead.

"Now Holinda, what do **you** have to say?"

"Well, now that we're all friends, do you mind if I sit down?" All friends, really? Saying 'I'm sorry' does not heal all wounds and make you friends. I'm sure that she knows that and is just doing this to help herself. Artemis looked at me, giving me the choice to accept or reject her plea.

I decided to make Arty happy and be the bigger person, even though I really didn't want to. "Sure," I smiled.

"Wonderful," she said and turned to pull a chair up. She pushed her chair right between Arty and I. She 'accidentally' hit my knee with it. I was fuming, but remembered my anger management. Count to ten and take a deep breath. Surprisingly I managed to keep it under control.

She grabbed unto Artemis's arm. "Oh Arty, are you sure that you didn't want to dance with me?" Someone had obviously told her that purring was sexy. Unfortunately, it seemed like she believed that she could pull it off. Poor thing.

"Erm, no thank you," he said obviously horrifyed by the very idea. Though, one has to wonder was it the idea of dancing or the idea of dancing with _**her**_ that bothered him.

"Aww, come on?" she begged.

"No means no," I muttered and she spun around to glare at me.

"And who asked you?" she demanded as if she had the right to say anything to me.

"No one needed to," I sneered. "Any idiot can tell that he doesn't like you."

"Oh, and I'm _**so **_ sure that he likes you."

"He does."

"Ladies?" Arty said. "Perhaps-"

"Stay out of this," we said together, both in perfect harmony for once.

"But-," he began again. Some people never learn.

"No, this is between me and the wicked witch of the west," I told him. He laughed a bit at my nickname for her.

"And who do you think you are?" Minerva sneered. "You faux-wanna-be-goldilocks." Nice try, but I did notice that Arty wasn't laughing this time.

"My hair color is real. Unlike some bleached blond bimboes that I could mention." Okay, so my hair color is not technically 'real.' It's still not from a bottle, which is what she meant.

"Oh, please. Your hair color came from a bottle and mine was a gift from above," she preened. "Besides, who would want _**you**_? I mean just look at yourself."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I demanded. This girl is seriously asking for a beating. I would definitely like oblige her, I don't fight children. Maybe if I keep repeating that to myself then it'll stop mee from wanting to slap her in her spoiled face.

"Look at how you're dressed. Super skanky," she laughed as if her outfit was the pinnacle of proper dress. Yeah right. "Probably bargain brand."

I was so angry that I could spit. Not because she called it 'bargain brand.' That doesn't bother me. What gets me is how she can call someone skanky. Someone needs to take a good long look into the mirror. "How I'm dressed?" I smirked. "If your shirt was any lower or your skirt any higher than you'd be arrested for public indecency. Maybe you already should have been."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Artemis laughing and I guess she could too. "Oh please. The only thing 'indecent' around here is your face." Artemis laughed again. But this time it was at her and with me.

I clapped my hands in a slow, dramatic way. "Very good. You just made the most obvious and least funny joke ever," I cheered. "What's next. Are you going to call me ugly or talk about my 'mama'?"

Minerva looked angry. Her face was becoming an very unbecoming and blotchy red. And I must admit that I was enjoying every minute of it. "Whatever. It doesn't matter what you say," I shrug.

"Arty's my boyfriend," she said as I fought the urge to laugh. "You need to leace. He doesn't want you here."

"Fine," I huffed. "Why don't we just ask _**him**_ who he wants to stay." Unfortunately, I said it before I had thought it through. If he knew it was me then he'd pick me with no hesitation. As it stood, he knew Minerva a lot better than he knew me. He was going to pick her. Or maybe he'd surprise us both. Somehow I doubt it. Artemis tends to be a bit predictable.

"Fine, let's." she said with the look of a cat who had just gotten hold of a particularly fat mouse.

"Well?" She asked turning on him.

"Hmm?" he muttered nervously. He had heard and was probably using the time to make the desicsion or distract us. Probably the latter. He always knows what he's going to do. "What?"

"Which one of us do you want to stay?" I demanded.

"And who do you want to go?" Minerva asked glaring at me. Gee, I wonder who _**she**_ wants to go.

"I suppose one of you really must leave to keep the peace." We eyed each other and nodded. There was sure to be a rough-and-tumble-bar-drag-out-catfight if one of us didn't leave ASAP.

"So, who do you want to stay?" Minerva asked again.

"Minerva," Artemis said and I felt my heart fall out of my chest and my breath catch. I knew he would pick her. She was his friend, and Holinda was just a 'for the moment girl'. I started to push my chair back, but he spoke again. "I am sorry, but I want to get to know Holinda better."

"W-what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that it's you that I want to go. I'm asking you to leave."

"For her?" she demanded, shooting me an evil look.

"You gave me an ultimatum and I made the best choice from the ones that I was given. I do apologize."

"Fine," she mumbled to Arty before turning to me. "I'm leaving, but you just remember that he's _**my**_ boyfriend." Is she really that blinded by obsession? After all of this, was she still deluded? Only she could be that... blind and ignorant.

"Doesn't look like it," I smirked as she stood up.

"You'd better watch your back," she hissed. "Arty cant' protect you forever."

"Don't need him to." Arty's amazing but I can definitely protect myself. Ten seconds to take her down. Then five to fix my hair. "I can take care of myself. Can you say the same?"

"Oooh, whatever," she huffed as she stood up, knocked the chair over, and stomped off.

"Well that was..." Artemis began, but couldn't finish. Wow, our little...encounter was too much for Arty. He couldn't even think of a word to describe it.

"Strange, pointless, one stupid girl," I suggested to fill in the blank.

"D. all of the above."

I couldn't help but laugh. We used that same saying from a few thousand years ago. Little did he know that it wasn't from tests like humans used it, but it was for ordering lunch quickly. You'd just say that you wanted d. all of the above. "You sure know how to pick 'em," I teased. "Quite the girlfriend, you have there."

Artemis shuddered at the thought. "I don't 'pick 'em' as you said. And she is _**not**_ my girlfriend."

"Then what is she? And why does she thing that you belong to and/or with her?"

"Well this may sound cliche but she is just my friend. We have known each other for a while, and she has always liked me."

"And how do you feel for her?" I asked, trying not to let my vital interest seep through.

He blushed a bit. He didn't seem able to speak, so I bent down to pick up the chair that she had knocked down. Unfortunately, he beat me again and pulled the chair back up.

We were still squatting on the ground, looking into each other's eyes. "We need to stop meeting like this," I said lost in his eyes.

Artemis smirked his signature smirk. "I don't know. It's not so bad, is it?"

"No," I giggled. "I guess not."

"Need help getting up?" He asked holding his hand out for me.

"I can do it myself," I informed him,but took his hand anyway.

"Yes and just because you can doesn't mean that you have to." Sometimes, it really does.

"Thank you, Mr. Philosophical," I remarked sarcastically and he inclined his head in a way that said 'you're welcome'. Smug.

"So, what should we do for the rest of the night?" I asked him.

"It depends," he shrugged in a very un-Artemis like way.

"On what?"

"How you answer the next thing that I am about to say."

"Which is?" I asked annoyed at the verbal back and forth.

"Dance with me."

*End of Chapter*

A/n:

**Woo-hoo! Another chapter down. Thank God it's a snow day! **

** Oh and, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to each person who has reviewed this story since my last update:**

**Anonymous22**

**a faithful reader**

**Assassins Stole My Pants**

**Orangesky3**

**Lameguest**

**and to all the others who reviewed and were all ready mentioned. I love you guys. The next chapter will be the HollindaxMinerva showdown in Artemis's POV. I hope to update this story soon. Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) **

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

__**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

**Einstinette**


	30. Conflict

Chapter 30

Conflict

_RECAP:_

_ I smiled and she smiled back as she leaned in closer. "I knew it," squealed a familiar voice, ruining the moment. "You're trying to steal my Arty."_

Artemis's POV:

I was a bit taken back by Minerva's statement. I glanced at Holinda and caught her eyes. "Here we go again." she muttered. Again. Meaning that this had all ready happened once. Was it involving me (not to sound pompous) or some other man? Note to self: file this away for future reference.

I looked back and forth between the two as they stared each other down. "You two know each other?"

"Unfortunately," Holinda sighed. I could see her point. Sometimes, knowing Minerva can be... difficult.

Minerva decided that she did not like being ignored. So, she banged her fist on the table as loudly as possible. How civilized. I must admit, there are times when I question the manners that she was taught. "Thought you didn't know him?" she sneered. "You seem to know him pretty well."

"Excuse me?" Holinda asked angrily.

"I suppose that anyone with five pounds can get to know you," Minerva smirked.

"Minerva," I admonished. I know that she can be mean, assertive, and naugthy (all a part of her charm) but this was past too far. Even for her.I _**will not **_allow her to speak to Holinda or anyone else like that in my presence.

"Shh Arty," she hissed pressing her finger to my lips. I fought the urge to push her hand away. I couldn't help but glance at Holinda and see the fury in her eyes. "I'll get rid of her." I wanted to laugh. I'm sure that it will end up being the other way around.

"Minerva, this is Holinda and she is my new friend." Hopefully, that would get her to back off of Holinda.

"You're friends with her?" she screeched. I couldn't help but sigh. I was wrong and she wasn't going to back down. It doesn't take a genius to tell that this is not going to end pleasantly.

"Yes and I'd appreciate it if you would not insult her." Holinda shot me a look of gratitude which puzzled me. She was more than a match for Minerva. Perhaps she was glad for the support or maybe she just doesn't like to fight. Though, she seems accustomed to it.

"Fine," she huffed.

"Now apologize," I tod her sternly. She looked at me in surprise, but I just nodded to where Holinda was sitting. She does not control me, and both she and Holinda need to see that.

Minerva sighed and glared at Holinda before grunting out her apology. "I'm... sorry Holinda. That was very rude of me." She was still glaring, but at least no one was being hurt.

"Now Holinda, what do _**you**_ have to say?" I asked to be fair. Now they both have to suffer.

"I accept your apology," she said stiffly, obviously not meaning it. But, if I sat around waiting for them to mean it then I'd never leave.

Minerva decided to use this to her advantage. I usually admire cunning, but at the moment it was less than endearing. "Well now that we're all friends, do you mind if I sit down?" I knew she was asking me, but I looked to Holinda to get her opinion. I feel that it should be her choice since she was going to have to put up with her.

"Sure," she smiled and I was impressed. She took the correct way instead of the pleasant, self-serving way. Holinda Briefs is really quite interesting.

"Wonderful," Minerva gushed as he turned to pull her chair up to the table. Of course, she chose to place it between Holinda and I. She 'accidentally' hit Holinda with it, which angered Holinda. If it is possible then I was even angrier, because Minerva definitely knows better.

"Oh Arty. Are you sure that you don't want to dance with me?" she asked as she grabbed unto my arm. She squeezed it hard enough to make it painful. At the moment, I wanted nothing more than for her to let me go.

"Erm, no thank you," I said as politely as I could. Nothing against Minerva, but I don't want to dance with her.

"Aww, come one?" she pouted with her bottom lip poked out. As if that would have any bearings on my answer. Ah, some people never seem to learn.

"No means no," Holinda muttered as Minerva turned to face her.

"And who asked you?" she demanded.

"No one needed to. Any idiot can tell that he doesn't like you." No comment. Though, I wonder why she wants to stand up for me. We haven't known each other long even though it feels like we have. Perhaps she wants to get even with me for earlier.

"Oh and I'm _**so**_ sure that he likes you."

"He does." And I must admit that I do like Holinda. She's a funny, strong-willed, and intelligent girl. I look forward to learning more about her. Which means that Minerva will probably have to leave.

"Ladies," I tried to interject. "Perhaps-,"

"Stay out of this," they both said together. It doesn't take a genius to know that this is the only time that they will ever agree.

Though I realized that it would have no effect, I still tried to intervene. "But-"

"No, this is between me and the wicked witch of the west," Holinda said and I couldn't help but chuckle. Note to self: mention that later.

"And who do you think you are?" Minerva sneered in her ugliest way. "You faux-wanna-be-goldilocks."

Uh-oh. This was not going to be pleasant. My mother once told me that you never accuse a woman's hair color of being fake even if you see her roots unless you have a death wish. Minerva didn't seem to see her mistake or just didn't care. Either way, things were not looking good for her immediate future.

"My hair color is real. Unlike some bleached-blond bimboes that I could mention," Holinda shrugged innocently.

"Oh please, your hair color came from a bottle and mine was a gift from above," she laughed as she preened and primped. Melodramatic and vain. "Besides, who would want _**you**_? I mean, just look at you."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Holinda demanded, looking ready to strike.

"Look at how you're dressed. Super skanky, probably bargain brand."

I could see Holinda get angrier, but she controlled herself and did not attack. "How I'm dressed?" She asked from between her teeth. "If your shirt was any lower or your skirt was any higher then you'd be arrested for public indecency. Maybe you all ready should have been." I couldn't help but laugh. Unfortunately, Minerva noticed which only served to make her angrier.

"Oh please. The only thing 'indecent' around here is your face." Once again I had to laugh. Minerva seemed so proud of her mediocre line. She could have done better, if she used her intellect. Unfortunately, her intellect was being overrided due to her temper.

Holinda rolled her eyes and clapped in a slow, overrating manner. "Very good. You just made the most obvious and least funny joke ever," she congratulated. "What's next? Are you going to call me ugly or talk trash about my 'mama'?" She had a point, but I tried not to make it worse for either girl.

I watched Minerva's face redden as she became angry. "Whatever. It doesn't matter what you say," Holinda shrugged.

"Arty's my boyfriend," Minerva said as a parting jab. "You need to leave. He doesn't want you here."

"Fine. Why don't we just ask _**him**_ who he wants to stay?" Holinda suggested. Oh, I was finally getting to speak. How wonderful. I continued watching as Holinda looked back and forth between Minerva and I. She probably feels in over her head, but I'm sure she'll end up... pleasantly surprised.

"Fine," Minerva grinned. "Lets." I could tell that she felt that she would win hands down. Someone should remind her that life has no guarentees.

"Well?" Holinda deminded turning to me.

"Hmm?" I muttered to avoid looking at either, now that I was finally allowed to speak. "What?"

"Which one of us do you want to stay?" I could almost feel the fire from Holinda's eyes. She was angry, but it was nice to know that it wasn't towards me.

"And who do you want to go?" Minerva demanded with her watered-down glare directed towards Holinda. I feel like a (for lack of a better term) monkey in the middle.

"I suppose one of you really must leave to keep the peace," I sighed. The two blonds nodded tersely. There was sure to be trouble if they both stayed and it doesn't take a genius to see that.

"So, who do you want to stay?" Minerva demanded.

"Minerva," I said. I paused for a moment to see what was going on around me. I saw Minerva grin in triumph. Then, I saw Holinda's face fall. She looked so broken as she started trying to push her chair backwards. "I am sorry, but I want to get to know Holinda better."

"W-what are you saying?" Minerva stammered. Ah, she had been so sure that she was right, only to be proven wrong. Well, you know what they say about assumptions.

"I'm saying that it's you that I want to leave. I'm asking you to go."

"For her?" she screeched.

"You gave me an ultimatum and I made the best choice from the ones that I was given." I shrugged. "I do apologize."

"Fine," she said to me. Then, she turned to talk to Holinda. "I'm leaving but you just remember that he's _**my**_ boyfriend." After all ot that she still believes it. Delusions are awful and serve no other purpose than to annoy me. Story of my life.

"Doesn't look like it," Holinda grumbled.

"You'd better watch your back," she hissed menacingly. "Arty can't protect you forever."

"Don't need you to," Holinda smirked. "I can take care of myself. Can you say the same?"

"Oooh whatever," Minerva screeched as she stood, knocking her chair over, and stomping off while mumbling to herself.

"Well, that was..." I began, but even my intellect couldn't think of a suitable word for the confrontation that I had just witnessed.

"Strange, pointless, one stupid girl," Holinda suggested, trying to help me fill in the blanks.

"D, all of the above." For a moment, I felt like I was reliving one of those idiotic multiple choice tests that even an infant can pass. Though my teacher is a lot more intelligent then they were back then.

Then I heard Holinda's chiming, bell-tone laugh. "You sure know how to pick 'em," she teased. "Quite the girlfriend, you have there."

I couldn't help but shudder at the thought. "I don't 'pick 'em' as you say. And she is _**not**_ my girlfriend."

"Then what is she? And wy does she think that you belong to and/or with her?"

"Well," I sighed as I thought of how it was going to sound. "This may sound cliche, but she is my friend. We have known each other for a while, and she has always liked me."

"And who did you feel for her?" she asked. I felt my face heat. I couldn't decide what to say or how to make my mouth move. To make it clear, I have never liked her. Though at one point when we first met, I was sure that she was pretty and interesting. Thankfully, it never progressed.

Holinda rolled her eyes. She moved down to picke up the chair that Minerva had thrown down. I got there first and pulled the chair up.

We were both still on the floor. Her green eyes caught and held me. I hadn't noticed how bright and deep they were. They were a deeper green and had a beautiful, sparkly color that rivaled emeralds. Her eyes weren't the only thing that I noticed. I couldn't help but notice that her face was even prettier close up. Her skin was tan and her lashes were long. Her blond hair fell in a very becoming way around her face.

Holinda smiled a little, and I could see a little red come to her face. "We need to stop meeting like this."

I smirked at her. "I don't know. It's not so bad is is?"

"No, I guess not," she giggled. So, she really doesn't mind spending some time with me. Charming.

I realized that we were still on the floor. Anyone watching us probably thought that we were drunk or crazy. "Need help getting up?" I asked holding out my hand to help her up.

She glanced at it for a moment, but didn't take it. "I can do it myself," she informed me with her usual attitude. But I did notice that she took my hand. I suppose that that is the point.

"Yes, and just because you can doesn't mean that you have to." I said using my leverage to pull us both up from the floor. She stood there with both hands in mine while looking into my eyes.

"Thank you, Mr. Philisophical," she rolled her eyes while I nodded graciously.

"So what should we do for the rest of the night?" she asked and I remembered what Butler had said. People only do three things in a club.

"It depends" I shrugged.

"On what?"

"On how you answer the next thing that I'm about to say."

"Which is?" she asked, hands on her hips.

I swallowed nervously, but projected confidence. I refused to think about what I was going to say. I just said it. "Dance with me."

*End of Chapter*

**A/n:**

**Woo-hoo! Another chapter down. Thank God it's a snow day! Oh and, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to each person who has reviewed this story since my last update:**

**donttouchmykyoka818**

**unknown**

**MikeJoe**

****

**and to all the others who reviewed and were all ready mentioned. I love you guys. **

** I know this wasn't the showdown that you expected but keep your fingers next chapter will be Hollinda and Artemis dancing. I hope to update this story soon. Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) **

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

__**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

**Einstinette**


	31. Dancing: Holinda and Artemis

Chapter 31

Dancing: Holinda and Artemis part 1

**A/N:**

** Well, here's the new chapter. I'd just like to thank each and every one of you who tried to help me get songs for this chapter. This Chapter is dedicated solely to you guys for the help. I love you all.**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own the characters or any of the songs that I used.**

**I finally got it together and I hope that you like it.**

_RECAP:_

_ "Dance with me."_

Holly's POV:

I looked at Artemis. Had I heard what I thought that I had heard? There was no way that I could have. Artemis does **not** dance. "Come again?"

"Didn't you hear me?" he asked grinning, making it obvious that he knew that I had heard him. Artemis. Just as arrogant as ever.

"I thought that I did, but I think I heard wrong."

"What do you think that you heard?" he asked.

I smiled a little. "I thought that I heard you say 'dance with me'.'"

"You heard correctly," he said with a small grin. "I did request that you dance with me."

Oh, so I didn't suddenly develop selective hearing. I guess that's good up to a point. "Why?" I demanded, blushing all the same. This is another moment where I wonder if some part of him knows that it's me or if he's attracted to 'Holinda'.

"Well," he stalled, still grinning. "There are only three things to do at a club, and dancing is the most worthwhile."

"And those three are?"

"Well, meet someone of the opposite sex," he shrugged.

"Check," I grinned. "What else have you got?"

"Dancing, which is definitely the best of the options," he assured me.

"Let me hear the last one."

Artemis fidgeted a bit. He was obviously not sure that I would like it. "Get sloppy drunk." Wow, no wonder he wanted to keep it to himself.

I burst out laughing. It was too funny to keep in. Arty's face was full of horror, and I just couldn't control myself. "Well, with choices like that I guess the answer's obvious."

"So?" he asked. "You'll dance with me?" Now, when did I say that. He could be so manipulative when he wanted to be, and at the moment he definitely wanted to be.

"I don't know..." I trailed off, though I knew very well.

"What have you got to lose?" he demanded all of a sudden.

"My dignity," I suggested. "Or maybe my pride."

Artemis chuckled. "I don't think that you could lose either. I saw you dancing earlier, so believe me when I say you won't lose anything. Besides, your pride seems to be armor plated."

I resisted responding to the last jab, because I knew that was what he wanted. "Oh, you saw that?" I asked blushing. Now, if he found out that I was me then I could never live it down. Wonderful.

"Who didn't?" he smirked and I blushed even harder. "It was quite... riveting. No man in his right mind could look away."

"Flattery will get you no where," I chided like a mother to a naughty child.

Artemis laughed even louder. "On the contrary, I believe that flattery will get us both exactly where we want to be."

"And where's that?" I demanded, though I all ready knew that he meant the dancefloor. At first, I would have said that I was acting dumb, but at the moment, I would use the word 'coy'.

"Out there," he said indicating, of course, the dance floor. He looked into my eyes and I lost myself again. "So, will you dance with me?" That's the amazing thing about Artemis. He doesn't have to twist your arm to get you to do something. He just has to be himself.

"Fine, I'll dance with you," I submitted. "But for the record: It's because you wore me down."

"I assure you that that is perfectly all right. As long as I win in the end." Now, this was more like the Arty that I knew. He always has to win, and I had played right into his hand.

"And you always win?" I asked, hoping that I wasn't really just the pawn in one of his games.

"Usually," he grinned. He didn't expound. I couldn't help but remember the twelve year old kid that had beaten us all those years ago. He had grown and changed but winning was still a part of him.

"Well, then prepare to be surprised."

"I always am," he shrugged. "Now, let's go."

He already had my hand. He held it a bit tighter s he led me to the dancefloor. It was almost like he thought I was about to make a run for it. Ha, he should be so lucky. "Wait a sec," I ordered as I pulled my hand from his.

"What?" he asked, concerned.

I shimmied out of my bolero and left it on the chair. "I don't want to get too hot," I shrugged. I had definitely learned my lesson from the last time.

I have to admit that I took pleasure form how he was looking at me. It wasn't pleasure like a woman who's interested in a man. It's more like the pleasure any woman feels when she knows that she's being admired. It was just to stroke my own vanity. I watched his eyes went up and down my body. I saw his eyes linger on my boots and my long legs. I watched his eyes travel all the way down and back up again.

I took this as an opprotunity to really look at him for the first time. All I can say is: wow. He looked...great. He was wearing a tight pair of black, dress pants and some white and black (insert gasp here) converse sneaker. Wow, I had never seen him in converse. They looked very nice on him.

I continued my inspection. He had on a sky blue shirt that matched his eyes perfectly. The shirt was covered by a black vest that came from a suit. His sleeves were up to show how strong his arms had become. The shirt was unbuttoned far enough to show a much more muscular chest.

My eyes finally made it up to his face. What little fat that he had had was gone and his face had been shaped to look much more adult and masculine. His mismatched eyes looked clearer and his brows were darker and heavier. His tousled, devil-may-care black hairstyle gave him an easy-going look that I had never seen before. There was no denying it, Artemis was now a man. He was not the child that I remebered. He had changed even in the last few months. One word: Woof! Adonis had nothing on him tonight.

I had long since finished my inspection, but Arty was still looking. "You may want to wipe away the drool," I said.

"I could say the same to you," he grinned and I blushed. I had **not ** thought that he had seen me looking at him. Great, now I looked like some desperate fan-girl. I didn't think that I could meet his eye. Thankfully, he looked away.

"Don't let it go to your head," I cautioned. Of course, even before I said it I knew that it was impossible.

"That's not possible," he said with that cocky smirk of his. Of course it's not. Frond, I hope that he never finds out that I'm me. I will **never** live this down.

"C'mon let's go dance." I had never needed a subject change more.

"Oh, so now you want to dance?" he smirked.

The D.J. saved me from answering. "Ladies and gentleman, first of all I'd like to remind you that I do take requests," he announced. "Second, I'd like to welcome you all to the Phenom tonight. We have a special night here tonight. It's our monthly sunrise celebration." The D.J. was cut off by a roaring cheer from the crowd.

I turned to the only person around who seemed to know what was going on. Who always knows what's going on. "You don't happen to know what that means do you?" I asked Arty.

"It means that tonight the club will stay open until sunrise." I could hear the disgust in his voice. I don't think he'll stay that long. But unfortunately, Juliet will. Especially, if she's with Emory. I seriously hope that he's nothing like his brother. If he is then heads (his) will roll. Though, with a brother like Butler around, I'm sure that she's pretty safe.

Finally, the cheering stopped and the D.J. came back on. "We'll be partying all night. So, don't be afraid to get your boogy on."

"Shall we?" Arty asked as he pulled me up the stairs to the dance floor. He seemed content to stay around the edge (like I had been earlier), but if I had to suffer then so did he.

"Uh-uh," I chided, dragging him to the center of the floor. His eyes looked wide and worried. Perfect.

"Don't worry," I whispered as the D.J. turned on the first song. 'Take it Off' by Ke$ha. This song was sort of old now, but it had a fantastic dance beat.

_ When the dark Of the night comes around.  
That's the time, That the animal comes alive.  
Looking for Something wild.  
_I had to start out with a bang. I pulled Arty close and moved my hips. His hands were on my waist and surprisingly he could actually dance. He kept to the beat really well._  
Got a water bottle full of whiskey In my handbag.  
Got my drunk text on I'll regret it in the mornin'  
But tonight I don't give a. I don't give a...  
_

_When they Take It they Take It Take It Off.  
Lose your mind. Lose it now. Lose your clothes In the crowd.  
We're delirious. Tear it down 'Til the sun comes back Take It Off. Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_  
_  
_ I grabbed Arty's shirt and every time the song said 'take it off' I grabbed it and pulled like I was going to take it off. I wouldn't have minded doing it, but we were in a public venue.

"Did you think this was gonna be that easy?" I whispered as we finished out the song. Artemis looked at me and laughed.

"Hell no, you must be going crazy," he grinned and I laughed like crazy. It was nice to spend unbinded time with him. To see the real person that was inside instead of the carefully crafted persona.

The next song started up. I recognized this one too. 'He said, she said' by Ashley Tisdale. This one was definitely good for a dance.

_Boy walkin' the spot, he's so fresh and_

_he got what he need to impress and_

_just look at the way that he dressin'_

_Ain't no question, chicks like 'oh'._

This was Artemis's part, and he took to it with amazing finesse. He started 'swag' walking to me. Then he popped his collar and spun around. Then he pointed at me to show that it was my turn. Okay, I was definitely not going to let him outclass me.

_Girl walkin' the spot. She stop traffic._

I stalked up to Arty.

_She blowin' her mind with your asset_

I did the only thing that I could think of. I was right in front of Arty when I dropped it to the floor and brought it back up.

_So Jessica Alba fantastic._

_Instant classic, boys like 'whoa'._

So, then Arty moved close to me and we began to move together. I rocked my hips to the beat and stroked his face. We were moving and dancing and touching as the song demanded.

_Baby I can see us movin' like that Baby I can see us touchin like that_

_Baby I can see us kissin like that_

_We don't need no more than "he said, she said."_

_Baby I can see us movin' like that Baby I can see us touchin like that_

_Baby I can see us kissin like that We don't need no more than "he said, she said."_

_He said "you're amazing." she said "then why you waitin? no more deliberatin' What you doin? Let's get to it._

_Boy actin' as if there's no pressure. He do anything to get with her. he say anything to convince her. money spent, two diamonds sent her_

_Girls playing it cool but she's with it. She's loving the fact that she's gifted. Everything that he do she gets lifted._

_feel so wicked, feels like 'oh'._

At this point, we had moved back close together. He had a hand on my waist and was rocking back and forth with me. His arms were so strong and comfortable as we moved.

_One night with you, just one night with you. All the things we could do._

_Everyday I think of one night with you. No one else but us two._

_All our dreams would come true. If we'd just get together._

I was right in front of Arty. I ran my hands up and down, his shirt front. One night with him. I just think of all the things that I could do with just one night.

_ He said "you're amazing." she said "then why you waitin? no more deliberatin' What you doin? Let's get to it._

"You're amazing," Artemis whispered into my ear.

"Then why you waitin?" I asked thinking of the double-meaning my words and voice could have. "What you doin'? Let's get to it."

_You're gonna like it. You're gonna want it. You're gonna like it._

"I already do," Artemis whispered into my ear and I felt a shudder fly up my spine. I wonder what he means. What does he like? Or did he mean 'want?'

That song ended and not a moment too soon. I couldn't help but think of what he had said. Either way, it's best to push it out of my mind for the moment.

The next song was one that I knew would make Arty cringe. I couldn't resist. I could tell that he wanted to leave, but this was way too good to miss out on. I stood resolutely where I was as Katy Perry's 'Peacock' came on.

_ Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, ee  
Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery, ee  
I'm intrigued, for a peek, heard it's fascinating_

I grabbed Arty by the collar and pulled him close. He responded by putting his arms around me._  
Come on baby let me see  
What you're hiding underneath  
_As soon as it said 'underneath' I dropped to the floor, so that I was _**almost**_ level with his zipper._  
Words up your sleeve  
Such a tease  
Wanna see the show  
In 3D, a movie  
Heard it's beautiful  
Be the judge  
And my girls gonna take a vote  
_I stood up and shook my hips. I ran my hands through my hair and got closer and closer to Arty. He knew it was just a dance so he made sure to emphasize the...package._  
Come on baby let me see  
What you're hiding underneath_

I want the jaw droppin, eye popin, head turnin, body shockin  
(Uh, oh, uh, uh, oh)  
I want my heart throbbin, ground shakin, show stoppin, amazin  
(Uh, oh, uh, uh, oh)

__With each description, I got closer and moved my hips faster. Artemis looked a bit worried, but he followed. Soon enough, I was so close that my hip bumped him everytime that I wiggled. I saw Minerva and pumped it into high gear. I got even closer and moved even faster. I was close to his face and let my nose skim his skin. Ha, joke's on her. I hope she's enjoying the show._  
_  
Oh my good no exaggeration  
Boy all this time was worth the waiting  
I just shed a tear  
I'm so unprepared  
You got the finest architecture  
End of the rainbow looking treasure  
Such a sight to see  
And this all for me  
_ I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
_  
Artemis and I pumped our hips to the last beat of the song. I could see that his face was red. I suppose a song and my proximity to his 'peacock' could do that to a person. I glanced over and saw Minerva. I grinned at her angry face. She looked like she was about to combust. And I have to admit, that I'd never seen anything so funny.

I was looking forward to the next song. The fates must have been looking out for me, because the next song was perfect for messing with Minerva. It was Kaci Battalgia's 'Crazy Possessive.' 

_Ohhh I got your crazy  
I'm going out of my mind _

I got right in front of Arty and started to shake my hips. I made the crazy symbol as I body rolled closer to him. All the while, I was looking at Minerva.__

I think I'm crazy  
I think I'm going out of my mind  
You call me crazy  
I thought I saw you touching my guy  
Are you crazy?  
Maybe I should take you outside  
And show you crazy  
Ohhh I got your crazy  
Every time the word 'crazy' came on I would circle my finger around my temple in the universal sign for crazy. I moved my hips and touched 'my guy' on the face and body. All of my dance was pointed at her. In fact, whenever it said 'you' I'd point to her. It was funny to see her face sieze up as she heard the part about taking her out and beating her._  
_

_A little hazy  
Maybe I'm just losing my mind _

At this point, I melted closer to Artemis like I was sinking into his arms from weakness. Her eyes bulged out of her head.

_I think your shady  
I know that you've been calling my guy  
Are you crazy?  
Now I'm gonna take you outside And show you crazy  
Ohhh I got your crazy  
_I had my arms draped around Arty's shoulders and was still wiggling around. I kept up the pointing, and I saw her face redden in anger and frustration. Ha, serves her right.

_Call my man again and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up  
Touch my man again and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up  
And then you call me your best friend, and then you call me your best friend  
_I stepped away from Arty and did body rolls as I pointed at her to let her know who I was really talking to. She may have never called me her best friend, but this was definitely hitting one of her sore spots. Artemis noticed what I was doing and reciprocated.

Perfect.

_Call me crazy  
Everytime that I turn around _

I spun around with my arms still around Arty. He moved and put his hands on my waist._  
You want my baby  
Ohhh but I'm his lady  
Am I possessive?  
Just because I'm claiming what's mine  
Your crossing the line  
_I wiggled my hips to his front to show that Minerva wasn't his. (a/n: Watch the video and imagine the booty-rub on the little guard rail.)_  
Why are you constantly calling him up  
To pick you up  
Let me know now  
How can you call me your best friend  
Then turn around and secretly text him  
You call me crazy  
Ohhh I got your crazy  
_ I pulled Artemis even closer, if that's possible. I stalked around him, facing Minerva. My hands never left his body and my hips were never too far from his body. I guess I probably did seem very possesive and probably not a little crazy._  
Call my man again and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up  
Touch my man again and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up  
_I did my fighting scene again. Minerva was getting paler and paler, and Artemis was drifting between laughing and being confused. I can't really blame him.

_And then you call me your best friend, and then you call me your best friend_

They calling me crazy  
They say I'm crazy  
They call me crazy  
They think I'm crazy  
Ohhh I got your crazy  
"They call me crazy. They say I'm crazy. They think I'm crazy." I whispered in Arty's ear.

"Picking fights?" he asked. "I'd say they were right." He smiled and I knew that he was joking. It was pretty funny, but you know that I have to have the last word.

"Ohhh, I got your crazy."_  
_

_Call my man again and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up  
Touch my man again and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up  
Ohhh I got your crazy  
_  
For the last stanza I had to go all out. I put my body into it and stalked close to Minerva. I got right in her face and put my finger in her face to the beat. When the song ended, she looked ready to cry. Some part of me felt bad, but the rest felt a sort of savage revenge.

Minerva turned and stomped away, leaving me at the end of the dance floor. I turned around and went back to my dance-partner. He was smiling a bit crookedly.

"I know what you were doing," he whispered in my ear.

"I was never hiding it," I replied as he chuckled.

"Quite the dramatist, aren't you?" he asked.

"I try," I giggled.

He was about to reply when the D.J.'s voice crackled over the loud-speaker."All right, we've had more than enough upbeat songs tonight. Let's take it to the slow songs for all of the new couples out here."

He took a few more moments talking, but I didn't listen. I had turned and was about to walk off, when Arty caught my hand.l "Leaving?" he asked.

"Um, it's for couples. And it's **slow dancing**." I said it like that should explain everything and in a way it should have. I would have thought that he would have walked away from it.

"Yes? And?" he aksed and I looked at him incredulously. "We're a couple of friends and it's just a dance."

I looked in his eyes, unsure of what I should say. Before I could make a descion, he played his trump card. "Please?" No, I am not such a softie that the word 'please' can get me to do anything. But, it's so rare that Artemis asks instead of persuades, that it makes me a bit more inclined to do what he wishes. Yes, I know it's a form of manipulation. And no, I don't really care since it's not hurting anyone.

"Fine," I grumbled. Artemis looked so happy. He pulled me back to the center of the floor and the first relatively slow song came on.

Arty was a bit shorter than me due to the heels. Luckily, that didn't really affect us. He put one hand on my waist, as high as he possibly could. He used the other hand to grip mine. I mirrored his positions and we were ready.

The song 'Pyramid' started in earnest. "Um, this is not going to work," I mumbled quietly.

He looked at me cautiously. I knew that he was worried that I was not having a good time. That was definitely not it, but there was a serious problem that needed to be addressed. "What's wrong?"

I let go of his hand and pulled the one on my waist lower. Now his hand was cupping my waist perfectly. I must admit, that they were much stronger and warm than I had imagined. Not that I spent time imagining this. Anyway... I held his hand again and tried to block out my thoughts.

"That's better," I said and he raised his eyebrows.

We glided across the floor and I couldn't look away from his deep multi-colored eyes. "Was that necessary?" he asked leading in a simple 1-2-3-4 pattern.

"Yes, this is much more comfortable for us both." And it was. I hated his hand up that high. This lower place was more comfortable and much more normal.

He nodded to conceed the point. "I thought that you might mind me holding you."

I thought about al lof hte times that he had held me over the years. "Never." I said it, but cursed afterward. He didn't know that I was Holly, so he probably thought that I was being really forward.

He looked at me strangely and I just shrugged. He could think what he wanted. It isn't like he'll see 'Holinda' again after this night.

That slow song ended and a quicker one came on. It was 'Pyramid' by Charice featuring Lyaz. Artemis was leading, and surprisingly he was good at it. I don't know why I'm surprised. I hate to admit it, but that mud boy is good at almost everything.

"This place is so beautiful," I whispered into his ear. "It seems so familiar."

"Aurora borealis," he said, still moving perfectly in step.

"The Northern lights?"

"Yes, among other things," he shrugged.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked as we just swayed to the music that was just a background at the moment.

"This place is set up to be a natural phenomena. The walls are a night scene with the twinkling stars. The strobe lights are the flashes from Aurora borealis or as you said, the northern lights."

His words made sense. As soon as he said it, I remebered the time that I had seen them during a mission in Canada. "I love it," I said looking at the lights more closely than I had before.

"Yes, though it is no substitute for the real thing."

"Nothing ever is," I said and he looked a t me strangely. I just shrugged. It seems like I'm doing that a lot tonight. Before he said anything else, that song ended and the next one came on. It was a fast tango.

Let me just say this. Artemis is very good at the tango. I know that I shouldn't be surprised by now, but I was. We twirled around the room. He spum me to the other side and then we met in the middle. I couldn't do the traditional leg-lifts due to my skirt, but we added a lot of personal moves.

Artemis twirled me away again and pulled me close so that his arms were around my waist and chest and my back was to his front. "Nice," I smiled. As I spoke I looked up into his eyes. As soon as I made eye contact he twirled me away. Then, he pulled me close and dipped me. I knew I couldn't lift my leg much, but I managed to arch it without revealing too much.

While we were moving, I felt amazing. It was like I was the only girl in the room. I would never admit it, but I felt like his attention was making me grow. It was nice to know taht he likes me. Though, I wonder which me he likes. I do intend to find out.

We continued to glide around for a few more songs. All I could think about were his hands. They were so strong and warm enough to feel through my clothes. And they felt soooo good on my waist. Stop! I refuse to think any more about that. Those thoughts are _**not**_ conducive to my mental health and stability.

Thankfully the D.J. chose that moment to come on, "I'm sure that we've had enough slow songs," he chuckled and I could have sworn that he was looking at me. "Time to get back to the club jams."

At the moment that the had song ended, I was close to his chest in a dip. I was still there, and feeling a bit... strange. "Let's take a break," he said pulling me back up to an upright standing position.

"Why?" I asked. "Are you tired?"

"I refuse to dance to this song." It was kind of hard to imagine Artemis 'jerking'. It does a body good to see that he still has his pride. Not that he'd ever let go of it.

I laughed and tried to pull on his arm, but he wouldn't budge. "Fine," I submitted. "Let's go."

He smirked at me as he led me off of the floor. "Are you hot?" he asked while still holding my hand.

"Very," I admitted. Then, I realized what could have been gotten from my words. Great, now I probably sounded like I was coming on to him.

Thankfully he chose not to comment. "Would you like a drink?"

"I'd love another Cranberry Spritzer."

"So you wish it, so shall it be," he said and I laughed. I remember Juliet saying the same thing earlier. Somehow, it didn't sound as far off when he said to. Perhaps, it was just because I was used to a somewhat old cadence in his voice.

We walked to the bar and he sat me down on a stool that was right in front of the bartender. He didn't sit . No, he just stood and looked at the bartender. "One Cranberry spritzer, please?" he asked. The bartender pulled out a daquiri glass and mixed it like only an expert could.

He flashed me a smile as he slid it to me, but didn' say anything. Artemis paid the man, but turned his attention back to me rather quickly. "You're quite the dancer."

"You're not so bad yourself," I laughed. Unfortunately, I had sounded surprised. And Arty being Arty, picked right up on it.

"You sound surprised," he chided.

"So, maybe you don't look like the type to do down and dirty dancing at a club with a girl you just met," I shrugged. The only dancing that I could imagine him doing was...none until tonight. "Oh, and by the way you're a jerk." No, I was not being mean. Though I was doing it to get under his skin.

"Ugh," he shuddered. "One of the worst songs that I've ever heard."

"I don't know. There are a lot worse songs out there."

"Name five," he challenged.

"Fine," I fired back, always ready for a challenge. " girl, 2. Booty Dew, 3. Crank dat Soulja Boy 4. (beep) goin ham, 5. My humps, . Need I go one?"

"Please don't. I get your point and conceed." Woo-hoo! I just won one of our little 'who's right' competitons.

"So, what-?" I began but was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Guys, we've been looking for you," Juliet whined from beside me.

I turned around and saw Juliet standing with Shry, Mackenzie, Jasper, Emory, and Adonis. From what I could see Butler wasn't that far from us. I knew that he was probably reading our lips and watching me right now, but I really didn't care.

"We've been here," I shrugged.

"And where exactly is 'here'?" Juliet demanded with her hands on her hips.

"Here, there. Everywhere," I laughed. Juliet knew she wans't going to get a straight answer, so she just let it go.

"So, what have you been up to since we last saw you?"

"Oh, you know. Talking, getting to know each other, Minerva, dancing. Typical club stuff."

"Wait what?" Juliet asked. "What did you do?"

"Talk?" I asked though I knew what she meant.

"No, the one before the last one."

"Getting to know each other?" I asked innocently.

"After that and before dancing," she huffed, tired of this game. "You know, in the middle."

"Ooooh, Minerva."

"Yes, that one," Juliet clapped. "What happened?"

"She got jealous," I shrugged. It wasn't like it was my fault, but it was obvious to everyone that Juliet was not satisfied with that answer. So, she turned around to the only other person who had been present. Artemis.

"What happened Artemis?"

Artemis looked nervously between the two of us as if unsure of who to answer. I just nodded to indicate that he should tell them. No need to get into a long conversation about it. "We had an encounter with a man named Aiden and Minerva." I didn't really listen as he went through the details. I had been there so there was no point in reliving it.

"Whoa," Juliet said when he had finished.

Juliet's reaction wasn't the one that shocked me. It was Shry's that really bothered me. She turned angrily to Emory. "Did you know that your brother was drunk?" she demanded.

Emory put his hands up to defend him because anyone with eyes could see that she was about to attack."No, I swear that I didn't." As a cop, I can tell a lot about when someone's telling the truth (with the exception of Arty). He really did seem to be telling the truth.

"He rode with you, you saw him, and you couldn't tell," she scoffed. Her long hair was dishiveled and in her eyes as she shook her head. Her eyes were slightly frenzied. To put it nicely, she looked a bit... insane and upset.

Adonis tried to calm her. He put his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear. She looked a bit softened, but she stepped out of his embrace.

"No, he didn't ride with me. He never does when we go out. He wanted to talk with her," he said pointing to me. I knew that Arty was looking at me, but I ignored him.

"Besides, my brother used to have a drinking problem, but after several years of rehab he got over it," he admitted. "Even then, you could never tell when he had been drinking."

Shry looked skeptical and I decided that someone (me) needed to step in. "Shry, he's right. I couldn't tell that he was drunk and I'm an expert. He couldn't have known."

She looked into my eytes to see if I was angry or lying. I met her eyes and gave her a smile. "Okay," she grumbled. "I'm sorry, but if he had hurt her then he'd be done."

"I accept your apology," Emory said. "It's okay. I also apologize for my brother's bad behavior."

"It's okay. It's not like you could control him," I said to assure him.

"So..." Juliet asked to change the subject. "What else did you guys do?"

"Um, we danced," I told her.

"I know. We saw it," Shry smiled a bit. "Very impressive."

"Shry, it has been a while since I've seen you."

"Artemis," Shry smiled. "I've missed you." She stretched her arms out for a hug, and Artemis looked a bit shell-shocked. He stepped up to her and hugged her awkwardly. It was one of the funniest things that I'v ever seen. I wish I could have recorded the deer-in-the-headlights look that he was wearing.

"As have I," he said stepping back from the embrace. They continued to catch up, but I noticed that he kept looking at me. Juliet also saw this. So being who she is, Juliet had to interrupt.

"Hey Artemis, Shry. Tonight's for 's have some fun."

Artemis pulled himsielf from the conversation. "What did you have in mind?"

"More dancing, of course," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Though, to her it probably was. But to be fair, she only wanted us all to have a good time. I had expected to be miserable, but tonight was actually really fun. Unfortunately, I was still going to have to pop Juliet's bubble.

"I _**am not**_ dancing anymore tonight," I informed her.

"Aw, come on. You only danced with us once," she whined.

"No. Sorry." It wasn't hard to tell, but I really wasn't

So, of course Juliet would turn to Artemis for help. Some people cannot take no for an answer. "Artemis, get her to dance with us."

I don't know what I expected. Maybe, I thought that he was going to try to coerce me to go back on the floor. So, of course he had to go and do the opposite.

"Juliet, if she doesn't want to dance, then you can't make her," he chided.

She folded her arms and sulked like a spoiled teenager. I know from experience, how long one of these tantrums can last, so I tried to interrupt it before it could really start.

"Juliet are you staying until sunrise" I asked.

"Of course," she said jolted out of her bad mood as quickly as it had began. "We have to stay."

"Yeah, it''ll be fun," Shry laughed.

"Actually, I think I'll leave before that ," Artemis said and everyone except me turned and looked at him like he had lost his mind. Me? I agree with him, but Juliet almost had a fit.

"What?" she demanded. "How can you not stay?"

He took her outburst calmly, like he was used to it. And I'm sure that he is. "I don't want to," he shrugged. "And you can't make me."

I couldn't help it, I laughed. Both Juliet and Arty turned and looked at me like I had lost it. "I'm sorry," I managed to say between giggles. "But that sounded so much like a... pouty kid."

Juliet and Shry laughed right along with me since they knew how he'd take that. I had expected him to get angry or embarrassed. Unfortunately, I was wrong. He just laughed.

"Yes, I guess that I did," he chuckled.

"So, you're really not going to stay?" Juliet demanded after she had laughed enough. That girl has a one-track mind when she needs it. Of course most of the times she's a random kid.

"Definitely. Sure."

"Aww, that's too bad, Arty," she said frowning. "When are you gonna leave?"

"Hmm," he mumbled glancing at his watch. "It's 3:27, so... soon." 3:27. As in a.m. It definitely doesn't feel like we had been there that long. All of this time with Artemis felt like a temporary and extremely short dream.

"3:27? Are you sure?" Shry demanded with hands on her hips.

Artemis put on his most sarcastic grin. "I **can** read a watch, you know."

Shry was not one to be daunted by a smart remark. She was more like the type to offer her own in return. "Really? I didn't know that your intellect was sufficient enough to read an analog watch?" She sounded a lot more like a real genius at the moment.

"Yes. Well, I am surprised that _**your**_ intellect allowed you to open a store at all. I'm still wondering... when did you finally learn how to count?"

"While you were still in diapers and trying to figure out how to say 'mama'."

"Haha," Artemis chuckled. "Fine, you win this time. But next time, I will be the winner."

"We'll see," Shry said rolling her eyes.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted," he began shooting Shry a chiding look. "I plan on leaving soon."

"Well, the rest of us want to stay. Right guys?" Juliet demanded. She can be so abrasive sometimes. She really should take on a political career.

Everyone except me nodded vigorously. Artemis, of course, noticed this and turned to me. "What about you Holinda?"

"well, I'm not really looking forward to stayinghere for the next three and a half hours," I shrugged. "But if Juliet's staying then I have to too."

"Well actually, you do have another option," he confirmed.

"Which is?" I demanded. His mind gaames start to become annoying very quickly unless you're Shry.

"Come with me," he said clearly. Even though he ehad spoken plainly, I was sure that I had misunderstood him. The others had their mouths open in shock, which confirmed what I'd thought that I'd heard.

He obviously realized that I was shocked. "I'll take you straight to the hotel," he promised. "I just don't want you to be here if you don't want to be." He was really concerned and that concern was interesting.

I turned to Juliet who still had her mouth open. "Do you mind?"

She quickly schooled her expression. "No, don't worry. Go ahead," she said. "I'll drop Butler by the manor." Butler, I had completely forgotten that he was here and had to get home. Well, at least Juliet remembered and had it covered.

"Well, are you ready to leave?" Artemis asked.

I glanced at my friends who wre still looking at us curiously. I could still change my mind and say no thanks. But my mouth answered before my brain could catch up with it. "Yes, lets."

End of Chapter

**A/N:**

**Woo-hoo! Another Chapter down. Thankfully, I won't be doing this in Arty's POV. So, this is the last Phenom chapter.****I hope to update this story soon. Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) **

** Oh, and thanks again to all who suggested songs. I may not have used them, but some will be used later. Thanks a ton.**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

__**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

**Einstinette**


	32. Sunrise Session

Chapter 32

Sunrise Session

**A/N:**

** Happy Valentine's day (pointless commercial holiday) but regardless, here's a way for me to show that I love you guys! I hope you love it too.**

RECAP:

_I glanced at my friends who were still looking at us curiously. I could still change my mind and say not thanks but my mouth answered before my brain could catch up with it. "Yes, lets."_

Holly's POV:

Oh my goodness! I had just agreed to let Artemis drive me to my hotel room. I think I may have suffered from a second of temporary insanity.

"Hey, before you go... take this," Shry said, handing me a business card. The front was black and had her store's information in white. The back was white and had four phone numbers written in Shry's precise handwriting.

"Keep in touch," she ordered. "One's my home, one's my cell, one's my home away from home, and the last is Mackenzie's cell."

"Thanks," I grinned. "I'll be sure to call you soon."

"You'd better," she mock threatened.

"See you back at the hotel," Juliet said with a mischievous wink.

I suppose Artemis knew that I was about to say something to her, because he interrupted me. "Shall we?" he asked extending his hand to me.

I knew that this was my last chance to refuse. Some small part of me was still screaming for me to stay. But, the larger more fantastical part overwhelmed me. I didn't say a word as I took the extended arm and headed for the door.

As we got to the door that would lead to the foyer, I turned and looked back. Aurora borealis. The northern lights. They were a natural phenomena, but at the moment I was having and seeing a very unnatural phenomena. "Are you sure that you're ready?" he asked again.

"Yeah," I grinned at him. "Let's go."

Artemis opened the heavy door and let me go out. He was right behind me and the door closed with an audible 'thump'. It was strange. At first, there was the loud thump of the music behind me, but when the door closed all of the sound was cut off. I couldn't hear anything. It was like I had dived underwater. This could definitely be the hallucinations of a drowning person. Well if I was going to suffer then it was going to be on my own terms. Artemis held the door open again and I walked out, leaving most of my doubts behind.

Adonis was back at the door now. "Bye Holinda, Master Fowl," he said.

"Artemis if you please," Artemis said and I was surprised by how nice he was being. Normally, he would have basked in the delight of having a title. For about the thousandth time tonight, he had surprised me.

"Okay then, Artemis," Adonis shrugged. "Oh and Holinda, I have a date with Shry." I could tell that he expected me to be surprised. Anyone with a working brain and eyes could tell that it was going to happen.

"Congrats," I said. "But you better not hurt her or else..."

He shuddered a bit. "Trust me, I won't."

"Well, at least she's local," I said.

"Yeah, that's a relief."

Artemis didn't say anything, but I knew that he had to be ready to leave. "Sorry, but we have to go," I reminded him.

"Yes, I'd imagine so," he commented with a glance at Artemis."You be careful." He was obviously talking to me. He didn't trust Arty. Not that I could blame him. If I didn't know him and was in a dark alley with him then I'd turn and walk the other way. Well, actually I'd probably continue that way and fake bravado. But you get the point.

We turned to walk away when Adonis called out again. "Artemis _**you'd**_ better treat her right or else." It was quite touching. But does everyone think that I am completely helpless? Maybe the blond hair adds a damsel in distress quantity to my look.

"I would never mistreat her," he assured Adonis.

Something in Artemis's face must have reassured him, because he had just nodded. "Have a phenomenal night." We wished him the same as we turned to leave. Artemis led me to the middle of the lot. The only sound was the 'click-clack' of my heels on the concrete.

"Here's my car," he said. I had expected him to go to the black Lexus, but instead he clicked the lock to a red Ashton Martin Vanquish. Wow, Arty in a red car. I had always pegged him for a guy who would drive something sleek and black. I keep getting pleasantly surprised by what he does. Though this would probably score primo black-mail with Foaly and Mulch.

Arty opened the passenger-side door and held it open as he let me in. The seat was a warm, gray velour cloth. Thankfully, it wasn't leather. If it was then I'd have to get up and walk to the hotel. But to be honest, I don't think Arty's the type to drive a car that had animal harvested skin in it.

Artemis gently closed my door and sidled over to his side. He got in and shut the door. He took out the shiny, silver, stuck it in the ignition, and turned it on.

"So, this is a pleasant surprise," I commented.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he adjusted his rearview mirror.

"I really expected you to drive a black car with plushy, leather interior."

To my surprise, he chuckled. "Yes, that is more likely isn't it? By the way, I'm not fond of leather seats. I am an environmentalist after all.

"So am I," I chuckled at the affronted look on his face.

"Good to know," he said as he put the car into reverse and backed out.

"So, how ready are you to go home?" Artemis asked as we waited to get out of the parking lot.

"Depends," I smirked, using his flippant statement from earlier.

"On what?" he demanded with his eyebrows furrowing in a strangely attractive way. Not that I'd ever think that.

"On what you have in mind, of course." Of course, Holly would go almost anywhere with him, but Holinda had to have some sort of reluctance.

"Well, I know a place nearby where we could watch the sunrise."

"So, are you asking to go with you?" I asked while making sure to stare out of the windshield and not at him.

"Yes I am," he said with a small smile and blush.

"Good to know. Yes, I accept," I replied with a blush of my own. "But do you mind me asking: where are we going?"

"No, I don't mind," he said without saying anything else.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" I demanded, feeling like I was with the real Arty at the moment.

"I did," he smirked, not taking his eyes off of the car in front of him.

"Where are we going?" I huffed.

"A place not too far from here," he said evasively as he shrugged.

Finally, we were out of the parking lot. He zoomed around the corner and cruised forward. I was impressed by his skill. I had always expected him to be a bad driver. I guess that I need to realize that he's not that little kid that almost vomited on the shuttle anymore. Now, he was driving and doing a pretty good job of it. Not that I'd let him know that I thought that.

We continued to drive straight for another five minutes. Then, we followed a gentle downward curve in the road. We were heading right into the woods. This was any girl's nightmare. It reminded me of all of those mud-men horror flicks that Grub Kelp had made us watch. Two go in, and no one comes out. Personally, I think that's crap. Frond knows that we are proof against that. We've been in numerous times and always both come out relatively unharmed.

Artemis's parking the car, cut off those thoughts and brought me crashing back to the present. "Here we are," he said.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. I wasn't a snob, but _**this**_ was it. This was where the great Artemis Fowl brought his friends. "Well not here, here. Here as in through the trees a bit." Ahh, this should prove to be better.

Artemis was getting out of the car, but I was determined to beat him. I had opened the door and unfastened my seat belt, but before I could stick my leg out, he was there. Hmm, he never used to be that fast. I suppose he grew out of that stupid awkward age pretty fast. "Allow me," he said reaching out to take my hand.

I rolled my eyes, but took the extended hand anyway. He pulled me up and out of the car. The first thing that I noticed as I exited the car as the temperature. It was dropping. Brr. I wrapped my arms around myself. I was going to have a word with Juliet about miniskirts in this weather.

That's when I realized that I had left my jacket on the chair in the club. Great, now I was going to freeze to death. While I was being melodramatic, Artemis was reaching into the back seat. He pulled out a large black suit jacket. "Here you go," he said trying to hand it to me.

"No thanks," I turned it down even though I wanted nothing more than to take it. I know I probably seem insane for refusing the jacket, but he only had on a dress shirt and vest. I didn't want him to be cold and view me as selfish.

"You're shaking. Take the coat... please," I hadn't noticed it until he said something, but I _**was **_shaking. Apparently, the fairy sensitivity to cold was _**not**_ taken away by the ring. Note to self: speak to Foaly to upgrade these rings.

"N-n-no," I said wincing at the chattering of my teeth. Now, he was completely 100% sure that I was cold. (Not that he hadn't been before). "You need it too."

"No, I don't," he assured me. "I'm used to the climate of Ireland. You, on the other hand, are not." As usual, his logic was faultless. I tried to scan his face and body language for signs of cold, but he looked perfectly comfortable. This probably isn't a very reliable indicator, because he does know how to control his body's language.

I thought about it for a minute, but couldn't think of another valid point. "Th-th-thank you," I said as I stuck my arms through the jacket while he held it out for me. The warmth was immediate as the jacket fell to my thighs. It didn't do much to help my legs, but at least my arms were warm.

I discreetly sniffed the jacket. I know that this may sound strange, but I was curious. In case you're wondering, it smelled very masculine like male heat. A scent that my nose automatically connected with Artemis. The smell of a bit of cologne, natural body odor, and something else that I can't place at the moment.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any pants that would fit you," he said apologetically.

"That's okay. I'm fine now." And I was. Thankfully, the shaking had stopped and I could speak normally again.

"Shall we go?" he asked once again.

"We shall," I replied in my haughtiest voice.

He held out his arm again and I took it without the slightest bit of hesitation. He gave me a smug smirk. Probably thinks that he was growing on me. I rolled my eyes as he led me forward. Thankfully, the ground wasn't very rocky. We walked forward for about five minutes. It was hard not to notice how dense the trees were. It was as if nature had let them grow completely wild.

We came to the end of the trees and emerged in a large clearing. It was one of the most beautiful places that I had ever seen.

The clearing was a perfect circle that had obviously been naturally made. You could see the deep inky, starry blanket that was the sky and the large, full moon. When I inhaled, I could smell, taste, and hear the musical, magical commune in the air. The tall trees were spread apart so that I could see the gurgling creek that ran past the clearing. The grass was thick and lush, almost like carpeting. All of this was bathed in the silvery light of the full moon. It was a completely and totally magical night.

"Wooow," I stammered in amazement. "It's beautiful."

"Yes, it is quite lovely," he said. I didn't speak as I tried to absorb everything around us. "Would you like to sit down?"

"Yes, please?" I murmured. He still had my arm, so he led me to the foot of the largest tree in the clearing.

The tree towered over all of the others and seemed as old as time itself. I looked down at the tree's roots. Some had climbed on top of each other and twisted around. The place where we were about to sit was twisted like this. It circled around to for a chair like cradle that seemed very comfortable. From what I could see, it looked like the two of us would fit comfortably.

Artemis lowered me down and then sat next to me. "Well, isn't this cozy?" he asked smirking.

"Quite," I rolled my eyes. "So… do you bring all of your girls here?" Ha, Artemis knows and likes about five girls. One of which was me, Minerva only wishes. Shry's not interested and would probably laugh if he asked her. Juliet would definitely die laughing, and coming with his mom _**might**_ be a cause for concern.

I half expected him to blush or stammer. But, of course, he kept his cool and chuckled. "I don't have any 'girls'," he laughed. "In fact, you're the first person to visit this place with me."

Wow. I was the first person to come here with him. I, or rather Holinda, must have really peaked his interest. Haha, it must have been my gung-ho attitude that charmed him.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded with a strange look in his eyes. I decided that I was _**not**_ going to try to figure out what that look meant. At least, not at the moment.

"Then why did you bring me here?" I demanded.

"I wanted to get to know you better," he shrugged. "Can you honestly say that you don't want to know more about me?"

"Fine. I did," I grudgingly admitted. "So, what's your plan for getting to know me better?"

"A simple game." I didn't think that I had heard him right, but went on as if I had.

"A game? What kind of game?" I asked raising my eyebrows. I may have sounded suspicious but everyone knows that Arty isn't much for games unless: a, he can win or b. they help to advance him in some way.

"For every question that you answer truthfully for me, I'll do the same. And we will go back and forth like that until neither of us has any questions left."

That seemed fair and…somewhat fun. Besides, I'll get to know Arty better and hopefully score some primo blackmail.

"Okay," I agreed. "Who goes first?"

"Ladies first," he said.

Grr, he would put me first. Now I was going to set the curve for questions. Put me in this position, but he was still in a seat of power. Of course he was playing mind games. Those were his favorite kind. Well, two could play at this game and I could win. "Fine, give me a second to think of something."

"Take as long as you'd like." His smug smirk was starting to bother me even more than anything else. I ignored him as I tried to think of a question, but one thing kept popping up in my head and it didn't have anything to do with Arty. I just kept seeing Shry's angry face and the look that passed between her and Arty. He knew whatever it was that made her that angry and I really wanted to know it too. No, it wasn't just being nosy. I was really concerned about my new friend.

"I have a question, but it's not about you," I warned. One of his long eyebrows rose as he looked at me. He waved his hand to indicate that I should go on.

"What made Shry so angry with Emory earlier?"

Artemis grimaced bit. But it wasn't like he was grimacing at the question that I had asked. No, he had made that face as he thought about the answer. Whatever it was, it was definitely guaranteed to not be happy.

"To understand that, you'll have to understand Shry's history," he began and I nodded that he should go on.

"She comes from a very wealthy family. On the outside, they seemed perfect, but of course there is no such thing as a perfect family. It just doesn't exist. Anyway, her father was a multibillionaire who, unfortunately, was an alcoholic. When he got drunk then he would become violent," he said and I felt my heart constrict. I had no idea that Shry had endured so much. How did she find the will to remain so… cheerful?

"He would strike her and her mother. She was her mother's angel. They stuck together, but her mother wouldn't leave her husband. She felt that he would change and she loved him too much. Treating her mother's wounds led her to develop her kind bed-side manner that she has now. Note that during all of this time, she was studying and planning on how to best escape her family."

"She was a genius in every facet of the word. She worked hard and was the top of each one of her classes. Her father expected her to follow in his footsteps, but she wanted to be nothing like him. So, she got her degree in sales and opened her store which is flourishing. By the way, her childhood experiences created the philosophy behind 'philosophee'."

I felt like my eyes were about to start watering and I'd be crying. I sucked the tears back in and tried to smother my feelings. I took another second to make sure that my voice was calm enough. "So, that's why she didn't drink at the club." In other words, that's what she was hiding and what she couldn't tell me.

"Yes, alcoholism can be hereditary. She doesn't want to risk becoming like her father. So, she has never had any alcohol and has no plans to."

"Thanks for telling me," I smiled weakly to cover what I was really feeling. "Your turn."

"What's your favorite color?" he asked.

"What?"

"Well, I want to get to know you. So, what's your favorite color?"

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes. "Green is my favorite color."

"Really?" he asked, with a glint in his eye. "Why green?"

"Green is beautiful. It 's the color of plants and nature and-," I began before I was cut off.

"And your eyes."

"And my eyes," I replied, looking anywhere but at his. I gathered up the courage to look up into them. They were staring down at me and seemed to be smiling.

"So, I guess it's my turn now?"

"Yes, it is," he nodded still looking at me in that peculiar way.

"Speaking of eyes," I began. "Have yours always been different colors?"

"No," he said reflectively as he remembered our trip through the time stream and all that had happened on Hybras. "I used to have two blue eyes, but they changed a few years ago."

"Your turn," I said.

"Who is your favorite musician?" he asked and he slid a bit closer to me as the cold wind blew around us.

"Too many to choose from. I'll listen to almost anything once," I shrugged. It's true. I love all types of music. It's an elf thing. We're very emotional and huge fans of all things musical.

"Hmm, brilliant philosophy," he smirked much like he used to. That smirk that held the calm assurance that he was totally and completely right about everything and everyone else was paled in comparison.

"No really, but I'm not in Psych class so, neh!"

"Neh?" he asked in confusion. "Neh?"

"Yes, 'neh'. It's a colloquial term for ha-ha or 'in your face'."

"Ah, I see," he replied. I may not be a genius, but I don't think that he got it. "Regardless, I do believe that it is your turn."

"Okay. Who was the tall man that you were with earlier?" I asked. Yes, I knew Butler. But Holinda had no idea who this man was and he would definitely be an object of curiosity. So, I had to ask the question.

"Butler. He's been my bodyguard since I was born and also happens to be one of my closest friends."

"That's sort of sweet. It must be nice to be that close to someone."

Artemis smiled, and I could see the white of his teeth as the silver glow of the moonlight hit them. "It is, though, sometimes he can be... overprotective."

"I imagine so," I said with a smirk as I thought of all of our adventures. It's enough to drive any body guard mad. "What do you think he's thinking now?"

"I don't even want to think about it," he chuckled and I giggled too.

"It's your turn now," I reminded him.

"Of course," he replied.

"You remember when you called Minerva the wicked witch of the west?" he asked.

"Yeah, I remember." I couldn't help but giggle. She really is one wicked witch. It's not hard to imagine her as being the evil, manipulative character. It would be harder to imagine her a kind and benevolent.

"Well, what character from _The Wizard of Oz _would you consider me to be?"

I stroked my chin as I thought about it. I had only seen the movie once, when Root showed it to us so we could see his cousin. If memory serves, there were only about three or four important male characters. They were the scarecrow, the lion, the tin man, and Oz himself. "Definitely not the scare crow," I reflected. "I'm sure that you have a brain."

"I should hope so," he chuckled and I blew him a rasberry as way of response.

"Well, that narrows it down," he smirked and I agreed. This was going to be sort of hard. I have to go by what little 'Holinda' knows instead of the vast amount that Holly knows.

"You're not the lion either. You definitely don't seem to lack courage."

"What makes you say that?" he asked with a wide-eyed innocent look that you might _**almost**_ believe. Almost. If you didn't know him.

I couldn't help but giggle. "Well, you did save a girl from a monster. And then you approached that girl and continued to talk to her when she seemed like she was about to snap your neck and feast on your insides."

"I never thought that you would 'snap my neck or feast on my insides'," he assured me. "Nice images, by the way."

"Thanks, I try to be cheerful," I smirked. "But back to your charactre analysis."

"Of course," he sighed. "Carry on."

"Not the tin man either," At the moment I was extremely glad that Foaly had downloaded that movie a second time so that he could laugh at the Lollipop Guild.

"Oh really?"

"Of course not. You have a heart even if you don't know it." He mumbled something intelligible and I didn't ask for clarification.

"Of course you have a heart. A heartless man wouldn't save a girl that he didn't know. He wouldn't dance with her and then take her to a special clearing just to talk," I assured him. "A man without a heart, couldn't live at all. Now does that sound like you?"

"Perhaps not," he said. "But there are things that you don't know about me." Ha, not likely.

"Artemis, there are things that no one knows about you and never will. All people are like that. You are not heartless."

"Very well," he said seemingly happier. Hopefully he was. I hate to see him sad. "Who does that leave for me to be?"

I giggled again as I thought of his choices. "Oz, Toto, and the flying monkey cheif."

"Hoo-rah, those are all such great choices," he said in a sarcastic voice. "Who wouldn't want to be compared with a dog or a flying monkey?"

I resisted the urge to correct him and tell him that it was a 'flying monkey chief' and not just a flying monkey. "Relax," I advised. "You're not the monkey or the dog."

"Oz?" he demanded incredulously. "Explain your reasoning behind that."

"Well," I began. "Oz is just a normal guy hidden behind layers of intelligence, cleverness, fraud, and worry. He had a secret that he can' tell anyone, but subconsciously he _**wants**_ someone to find out. He also gives people things so that they can feel better about themselves. Oh, and not to mention that he's pretty controlling." I finished with a wink.

"So, you think tthat I'm a normal 'guy' with a secret who gives of myself and is controlling towards others?"

"Pretty much," I shrugged. It was true. Arty did have a secret that he could never share with normal humans. And he's definitely giving. He may not know it, but he gives to me and all of his friends just by being himself. And controlling. If you look controlling up in the dictionary, then you would see his picture.

He looked at me and for a moment I thought that I had hurt his feelings. But then he started to chuckle loudly. I thought he was going to fall out of the cradle-seat at first. I looked at him concerndedly. He caught my glance and waved me off. He finally managed to settle down, back into his seat. "You're quite observant, aren't you?"

"I try to be," I said laughing a bit in spite of myself.

"Try and fail," he smirked. "I do believe that it's your turn."

"Same question: What _**Wizard of Oz **_character would you picture me as?"

"Hmm," he said stroking his chin. "There are very few females in that story." I just sat waiting, because I knew that he was just toying with me. He was going to deliver the answer in his own time and pace. Meaning that he was going to draw this out for as long as he could.

"I haven't read it in a while," he warned. As if he ever forgot anything. Just adding to the suspense."The three that I recall are: Dorothy, The good Witch of the North, and one of the Emerald City servants."

"Do you seem like the type to serve dociley in the service of a powerful man?"

I snorted and this time _**I**_ was the one laughing hard and shaking from the very idea. "What do you think?" I asked straightening up and pushing the hair out of my eyes.

He was still smiling. "No, I suppose not," he sighed as if in regret, and I rolled my eyes. "That leaves Dorothy and the good witch."

"So... which am I?"

"I'd have to say... Dorothy."

I wasn't really as surprised as he had been. She _**was**_ the main character after all. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, the good witch was somewhat deceptive. She didn't exactly meant to, but she attracted the Wicked Witch to Dorothy with the shoes. Not exactly a 'good' thing to do, and definitely not something that you would do."

"So that only leaves Dorothy," he continued as if he were teaching a lecture. "She was a small town-girl swept up in a cyclone. One the way to Emerald City, she proved herself a compassionate and loyal friend who is not afraid to speak her mind and stick up to bullies. Does any of this sound familiar?"

I thought about what he had said. No, I was definitely not a small-town girl. Haven was the biggest city under the ground. Though, techinically it was small in comparison to human cities. The cyclone is probably representative of what ever 'storms' are in my life. (None at the moment.) Emerald City could be Ireland since Oz was already Artemis. Didn't I go to see him often? And wasn't it usually with my friends for some reason? It's a horrible way to think, but it's true. And yes, I think that I am a compassionate and loyal friend. I would do anything to protect the people that I care about the most. I don't think that anyone who knows mw knows that I'm not afraid to speak my mind. And sticking up to bullies is pretty much my job.

"Maybe a little," I smirked. "Your turn."

"How did you meet Juliet?" he asked.

"Actually, it was at one of her wrestling matches."

"You were at a wrestling match?" he aksed in surprise. Haha, I suppose this girly look doesn't mesh with one who would go to watch a wrestling match.

"My friends dragged me along," I lied. "She was fighting and it was... impressive. She was the only one that I cheered for. Anyway, at the end of the match, I was leaving and bumped right into her."

"When I realized who it was, I put my fists up, because I thought that she was going to hit me. She just laughed and called me fiesty. I put my arms down and then she invited me to go to coffee which I did. We've been friends ever since."

"Haha," Artemis chuckled. "That sounds exactly like both of you." I had made sure that it did. Juliet and I had already settled this story between the two of us in case someone asked. Though, I suppose neither of us expected Arty to be that person.

"It does, doesn't it?" I laughed, so thankful that we had thought of that earlier.

"Very much so," he smiled. "I believe it's your turn again."

"Fine. Tell me about your family."

To his credit, Artemis didn't hesitate. He began right off like he was expecting this question and maybe he really was. "Well, there are seven of us. My mother, Angeline. She's blond, tall, kind-hearted, and impossible not to love. My father is Artemis Fowl I. He's a dedicated family and business man. I'm the oldest brother. My younger siblings are identical twin boys named Myles and Beckett. They have mother's blond hair. Myles is studious like me. He spends a lot of time in his lab. But Beckett is the exact opposite. He's playful, kind, and of average intelligence. Butler is like my second father and Juliet is the sister that I never had the sense to want until I got her."

Then he muttered off handedly. "Now there's no getting rid of her."

Aww, he included Juliet and Butler. That's so sweet. I can't wait to tell Juliet about this. Well, except like that last part. Then, I stopped to think. If I told her about this then I'd have to tell her everything. D'arvit! Looks like I'll have to keep it to myself.

"Your family sounds really nice," I smiled. "You seem to really love them."

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," I shrugged. "Your turn again."

"Same question/statement." Ahh, same old Arty. Trust him to turn a game into a grammar lesson. Who really cares if it's a question or statement?

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes, he can be so annoying. "Well, I'm an only child. My mom's name was Coraline and my Father's name was Julius Briefs. Mom had auburn hair and a cheerful face. She was the type to change the world, and I really think that she could have done it. Dad died when I was younger. He was a gruff, ruddy man, who always smoked cigars. My mom died of ... cancer when I was 18."

My voice cracked as I spoke. It was painful to bring up those old memories. Coraline Briefs... Coral Short. She didn't die of cancer like humans think of it, but it was the closest disease that described her radiation poison. Dad. My real father had died when I was a little girl, but Julius Root had taken over as my father from the time that I entered the academy to the time that he was recycled.

"I'm so sorry," he said wrapping his arms around me. They were so warm and comforting. I let myslef melt into him. I rested my head on his chest and let out a small sigh. It wasn't him that made me feel so good, it was just the close contact after such a depressing thing. "They sound like wonderful people."

"They were," I told him with a few tears gleaming in my eyes. "But they're in a better place. I truly believe that."

He squeezed me tighter and I buried my head in his shoulder. I inhaled and enjoyed the strong, masculine scent of him and the warmth that he leant to my frigid body. "Your turn," he whispered quietly after a few minutes like that ."

At first, I couldn't think of a question, but then I looked up a the bright, silver moon inthe sky, the glinting stars, and the swaying trees including the cradle that we were sitting in. "Do you believe in magic?" I asked.

He looked down at me an spoke with absolute certainty. "Of course, I do."

"That's good to know," I said. "Your turn."

"Well, what about you?" he asked. "Do you believe in magic?"

I smiled a bit as I answered that one. "How could I not? Look at the world around us. There is definitely magic," I said. "Of course, this probably sounds insane coming form a grown woman instead of a five year-old child."

"No, not at all," he said. "I whole-heartedly agree with you. There is magic everywhere. We see it as different things. What is magic, other than some other energy that controls life as we know it? It's definitely out there. You're not crazy, you just think on a higher level than other people."

"Nice to know," I smirked.

He grinned, but only said, "Your turn."

"Tell me about your friends," I demanded, wanting to know how he would portray us.

"Well, Butler is my oldest friend. We've been together through thick and thin," he reflected nostalgically. I wonder if 'thick and thin' included our adventures. Most likely thick and thin were our adventures.

"Juliet is another close friend who's always there when I need her," he said smiling a bit. "I've know Shry for a while and she can be quite the wild card. She's also kind, gentle, and ready to fight at a moment's notice."

"I've noticed," I said as I thought of how she had talked to Emory.

"I have another friend named Foaly. He's a paranoid, computer nerd, an inventor, and my biggest competition in the field of technology." Ha, if only Foaly could hear that. He would love to hear that the great Artemis Fowl actually thought of him as competition. Too bad, I can't tell him.

"Mulch is a short, stumpy guy who isn't afraid to release his bodily functions and eat an entire fridge of food, not necessarily in that order." Once again, too true. Though, without his bodily functions we would have been up a creek without a paddle.

"I also have a friend whom we just call No. 1 because his is an amazing young man." Again, true. No. 1 is definitely amazing. He's funny, sarcastic, and a great conversational buffer.

"And of course my best friend, Holly. Auburn-haired, nut-brown skin, and somewhat elfish features." I watched Arty's face quirk at the word 'elfish'. I suppose he was seeing the irony, and boasting because I didn't know what he did. "She's funny, sarcastic, argumentative, has a sharp wit and an even sharper fist that she's not afraid to use." Once again, it's the perfect description to fit me.

"What do you like the best about her?" I asked curiously.

"I'm not good at expressing feelings, but I know that I can tell her almost anything."

"Aww," I cooed. He's sweeter than I thought. And more importantly, he really trusts me. Sometimes, I think that he just says it and doesn't really mean it, but at this point, I'm sure that he means it. Why else would he tell it to a complete stranger? Of course that brings up the point of why he would tell a random girl all of his feelings.

"And my new friend. Her name is Holinda Briefs," he began and I started a bit. I hadn't expected to hear my alias' name called. "She's a lot like Holly in every way. Not to mention that she is also very pretty."

I felt my face heat again. It seems to be doing that a lot in Arty's presence. "Thank you, Artemis."

"No need to thank me," he smirked. "I'm only stating a fact."

I rolled my eyes, which thankfully, he took as a clear sign to move on. "Your turn," I reminded me.

"Well, why don't **you** tell me about **your** friends?"

"Fine, I will," I huffed. I tried to think of a way to change their names, but still keep their personalities the same.

"Juliet, of course. She brings out the wildness and childishness when I'm acting like a mature adult," I said as seriously as I could, and Artemis laughed. I suppose that I don't seem much like a 'mature adult.' "I think we complemente each other well." he nodded in response. I suppose we make quite the pair...

"I have another friend, Callie. She has long brown hair and a strong muscular, yet curvy build. She's really clever and intuitive. You can't help but love her. I've been friend with her for a few years since she married my friend, Chiron."

"Chiron is a sarcastic guy. He's proud and also incredibly smart. Unfortunately, he knows it," I laughed and Artemis smirked. "A computer-geek with an ego-trip." Too true. Though Foaly was an irreplaceable computer-geek with an ego-trip.

"Another of my friends is Mo... we call him Diggs. He's really hairy, has a skin condition so he burns easily, he's smart-mouthed, a bit of a klepto, and impossible not to like. Not to mention that he doesn't mind... 'releasing the beast.'"

"I also have a friend that we just call Day, because his real name is so ridiculous. He's a trouble-maker, but a good guy at heart who wouldn't even hurt a fly."

"One of my closest friends from work is a guy named Apuro. I trust him a lot, and we even went to college together. He's nice, but seems too... interested lately." Thank Frond for the gift of tongues. My spark translated Trouble to the Spanish name, Apuro. So, it's not as random as one would think when they first heard it.

"Then there's Ferdinand, but we call him Ferdy," I smiled. "He's short and was a sickly type of kid. Because of that he has a grayish tint and his eyes are somewhat orange-ish. He spouts out words at random times and has a great sense of sarcasm. Not to mention that he is extremely affectionate and kind."

"Recently, I acquired a new friend. Her name is Lily. I went to high school and college with her, and always thought of her as a bimbo. But, since I've gotten to know her,... she's actually seems to have a personality. It was surprising. A real shock to me." Artemis chuckled a bit but did not interrupt me.

"My best friend is a guy named Alfonse. He's cool, funny, and a genius. This would inflate his already massive ego, but he's saved me a ton of times. He tires not to show any emotion, but finds that it's harder and harder. He definitely has a sharp wit and scathing tongue. Not to mention that he has perfectly executed plans."

"I see," Artemis reflected. "What do you like best about him?"

"I can sit next to him, not say a word, and walk away feeling like it was the best conversation ever. But that 's not really the best part."

"Well, what is the best part?" Arty asked.

"I can tell him anything and know that he's listening to me rather than looking at me."

Artemis smiled a bit. "I can't help but think that it's both." I blushed. If only he knew who he was really talkingto. I still wonder if he would think that 'Holly' was pretty. I was half tempted to push the button on my ring, but held it in. It's better for him to not know.

"Maybe," I stammered.

"And of course my new fround friend, Artemis Fowl. He's smart to the point of indecency, funny, clever, and he's a lot like alfonse. Not to mention that he's pretty easy on the eyes." I felt like slapping my hands over my mouth. I hadn't met to say that. Thankfully Arty's face just reddened. He didn't let his smile falter.

"Speaking of friends," I mumbled. "What about Minerva? How did you meet her?"

"Well...," he said as he invented a plausible story that still fit in with the facts. "I saw her in Barcelona and later met her across a crowded theater in Sicily. She was a genius who was determined to shine and beat me at my own game. We tangled in a few ways before I won and we began talking. We've been friends ever since."

Ha, I tried not to laugh as I put his scenario into what really happened. Yes, we were at a 'crowded theater in Sicily', but it wasn't for the opera. It was so that she could kidnap No. 1. And yes, we did rescue him, so in a way Artemis did win. Only Artemis could spin-doctor a story that much. He could definitely give Foaly a run for his money.

"I believe that it's your turn," he reminded me.

"You're still in high school, right?" I asked and he nodded. "How?"

"I was...missing for three years from age 14 to almost 17. I was on the way to be a sophmore at the time of my disappearance. When I got back I had two choices. I could be a genius and finishe in time for graduation. Or I could make my parents happy and finish high school like a normal teenager."

"So, what did you do?" I asked though I already knew the answer.

"I decided that making my parents proud was most important. Though, I did not want to spend three more years in high school. Regardless, two years have passed in ennui and I am now a senior."

"That's cool. Is senior year all that it was cracked up to be?" I asked.

"Not really." I guess it makes sense. I would imagine that everything seemed trite and unsubstantial in comparison to what we've been up to for the past few years. I know exactly how that feels.

I was still smirking as I continued to think about it. "Your turn, now.

"I think I'll pass," he smiled. "I'm more interested in what you have to ask me."

"Okay, but don't say that I didn't warn you," I told him as I thought of my next question.

"Consider me warned," he smirled. "Now, what's your question?"

"Do you have a girlfriend now? And have you ever had one?" I asked. Yes, I know that it was _**way**_ past personal, but I was curious. I never got to talk to Arty about stuff like this since we were usually saving the world. Besides, I had to sound like I knew nothing about him.

As expected, he blushed a crimson red. But to his credit, he didn'trefuse to answer. He took a deep breath and replied, "No, I don't have a girlfriend and I never have." Wow, complete honesty from Arty. How refreshing, yet strange and totally unbelievable.

"Okay. That's all I wanted to know. Your turn, again."

"Once again, same question. Have you ever had a boyfriend and do you have one now?" I sighed and bit the inside of my cheek. I should have known that this would be coming. There was no way that he could let a question like that go without embarrassing his 'opponent'.

"No," I said. "I've never really dated anyone before. And no, I don't have a boyfriend at the moment either."

While I had been talking, I stopped making eye contact. I glanced back up at him and saw that he was smiling at me and had a mischevious (there was no other word for it) in his eyes. "Your turn," he reminded me.

"Okay. Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

His face had returned to his normal pale color, but lit right back up. "I suppose there was never any girl who was interesting, smart, kind, and patient enough to keep my attention for any length of time."

"Wow blunt," I smirked.

"No. Honest. There's a difference," he explained.

This time, I couldn't hide the snort that came out of me as he said, "Just a hair."

"Yeah, **just **a hair," I giggled.

"A very large hair." he joked.

"Yes, but a hair is all it would take," I lecture. "Anyway. It's your turn again, Artemis." Any other time and I would have engaged in an even longer word battle, but I wasn't really in the mood at the moment.

"Holinda, why don't you have a boyfriend?" he sked. "You're definitely pretty enough to have one."

This time I was expecting it, but apparently my mind doesn't communicate well enough with my body. Because I still blushed. "Well, I kept waiting for Mr. right, but everyone seemed so completely wrong. Then, I got busy and never found the time or the right guy. Besides, I kind of have a reputation for beeing a... ball buster."

"Really?" Artemis asked. "I couldn't tell."

I chuckled. "I wouldn't hurt a fly."

"I don't know... when you threatened Aidan it did make me a bit nervous." I tried to hide my smile as I thought about what I had promised to do if he touched me again. Not that I would ever do it.

Before, I could respond, Arty spoke again. "Look," he said pointing up at the sky. "The sun is finally rising."

"Let's watch it," I suggested, ending our game. I pulled my legs up under me. At this moment, I realized that Artemis was still holding me and I was still lying in his chest. I know that I should move or sit up, but I was too warm and too comfortable to even try. It's official, I wouldn't mind this moment lasting forever.

Wait! Did I just think that? I refuse to do so ever again, so I switched my eyes to the most beautiful thing in the clearing. I looked up and watched as the sun slowly rose over the trees. I watched as the sky turned pink and then orange. The bright light shone on the trees and painted the river a bright and vivid orange. It looked like the whole world was on fire for that moment. I took as second to glance up at Arty. His face seemed to bask in the sun. It made him look paler but brought out the positive features like his shining eyes and strong jaw.

"Wow," I muttered.

"Yes, it is quite beautiful." We sat there for another thirty minutes as we watched the birds fly through the clearing and the squirrels scamper about in the trees.

"Hollinda?" Artemis asked a bit uncertainly.

"Yes Artemis?"

"We should probably get ready to go home now."

I sighed and reluctantly agreed. I didn't want to leave, but it was inevitable. I'm glad he had broached the subject, because if he hadn't then I probably wouldn't have said anything. "Yes, it is getting late or early. Whichever."

Artemis smirked a bit more at my comment, but said nothing. We both sat there knowing that we had to leave and end that beautiful moment. But neither of us made any attempts to move. We sat there for the next ten or so minutes. I sighed again as I realized that I was going to have to be the one who ruined the moment. "Come on, Artemis," I huffed. "Let's go home."

He looked from the sky to me and sighed deeply. "Okay," he nodded as he stood and pulled me up beside him. This time I didn't protest as he helped me to tumble up. I quickly pulled my skirt down a bit and wiped off the back so that there was no dust on my butt.

Thankfully, Artemis looked away as I was doing that. It's good to see that he had common sense. If he didn't then he probably would have been punched. As soon as I was done 'adjusting' myself, he took my arm and we walked toward the tree line. When we got to the trees, I did the one thing that I knew I wasn't supposed to do. I looked back at what I was leaving behind me. I saw the sun-dappled river, the lush grass, and the huge center-cradle tree. It all looked so different when dappled in the morning glow. It was so much more inviting and so much less grim than it had been last night or rather early this morning.

"Are you coming?" Artemis asked, gently pulling my hand in the direction of the car.

"Yes," I replied with a small smile. "Lead the way." He looked surprise as he silently led me through the five minute stretch of forest. The first thing that I saw through the trees was the car, which was exactly where we had left it. Artemis pulled me the rest of the way to the passenger seat, and opened it for me. I slid in on the surprisingly warm seat as he went to the other side of the car and did the same.

He started the car and calmly pulled us out of fantasy and back into reality. He didn't wait to let it 'warm-up' or anything like that. I'm not a human car expert, but I don't think their vehicles have advanced quite that much. "Artemis?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he responded while keeping his eyes on the road.

"How is this car already warm?" Yes, I know that this is a sports car, but even sports cars take some time to warm up.

Artemis's eyes flashed at me for a moment, and he looked like he wanted to turn and lecutre me about it. Thankfully, he wasn't able to. "I made a few... improvements to this car."

"What kind of improvements?"

"I replaced the top panels with red solar-panels that collect sunlight and converts it to usable energy. The engine was replaced with a simple battery-system. It makes the car much more efficient. In fact, this car can go completely without gasoline. Not only does the energy power the car, but it also keeps it warm as it travels from the top of the car, down and out."

Amazing. First of all, his lecture had been understandable. And second, his invention had been very good. "Saving the world, one car at a time," I grinned.

"I try," he chortled. He was obviously remembering all of the times that he had really saved the world. Or at least stopped the two worlds from colliding. I took this as an opprotunity to look out of the window as we sped through the forest and toward the city.

"You can turn on the radio if you want to," Arty reminded me.

"Okay," I said as I fiddled with the dials, trying to find a song that I liked.

I finally found 'Wannabe' by the Spice Girls. "You like this?" Artemis demanded.

"What's wrong with it?" I huffed. "I think it's a pretty good song."

"Nothing's wrong with it. If you like this type of worthless music."

"Well, what do you like to listen to?"

"David Bowie and classical music," he smiled. "But this isn't **so **bad I guess."

I rolled my eyes at his 'taste' in music. It seemed to leave a lot to be wanted. "Hey Arty?" I asked moving on from the music conversation.

He glanced away from the road to look into my eyes. "Yes?"

"Why don't we continue our game until we get there?"

"Alright," he agreed. "I believe it's your turn."

"Hmm," I murmered stroking my chin. "I think I'll pass this turn."

"I suppose that means that it's my turn?"

I rolled my eyes and bit back all of the really meant things that I could say. Instead, I took on his haughty air. "I suppose so."

His lips were tugging at their corners so I knew that he really wanted to smile. But he managed to not do it. Instead he asked me his question. "What do you like the most excluding friends?"

"I love the rain," I blurted out before I could stop myself. Once I had started I knew that it was much better if I continued. "I love the way that it feels on my skin. And I love to feel the sun shining on my face."

"Really?" he asked. "I would have imagined you saying something more..." he began but was unsure of how to finish. Hmm, seeing Artemis Fowl short of words is something that should be documented to use for blackmail later.

Of course I knew exactly what he was trying to say. "Materialistic? Is that what you were going to say?"

"Perhaps," he said looking nervous but I just sighed as I tried to hide my giggles.

"Everyone always expects that, but I'm not a material girl at all. I love being outside and doing adventurous things."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised," he smirked. "Now it's your turn."

"I know it's getting boring but I want to ask you the same question."

"Actually, it's pretty hard to be bored in your prescence. And I don't mind the question, if you don't mind the answer."

"Well, then tell me the asnwer and let me decide."

"I love to be right all of the time. I love the buzz that I get from being right and defeating others by sheer wit and intelligence." He said with a grin and a smug look.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised," I laughed. "You wanting to be right? Perish the thought!"

"I know it shocks me," he chortled.

"Your turn," I reminded him.

"What do you hate?" he asked.

"I hate stuck-up narcissistic pricks," I said. "I hate it when people lie to me."

"Have you been lied to a lot?" he asked and I thought that I saw a flash of pain in his eyes. Oh, I hadn't meant to hurt him. I suppose he thought of us when I mentioned lying.

"Not really," I said ending the conversation and trying to keep him from being hurt.

"Your turn," he said after seeing that I wasn't going to give him a direct answer.

"Well, I know what you hate," I began, but he cut me off.

"And what is that?" he demanded.

"You hate being outsmarted and you definitely hate to be wrong," I giggled. Then, I sobered up. "You also hate to let yourself feel anything."

"Thank you, Dr. Freud," he joked. Joking? It seems to be becoming more and more like him as time goes on. I think that I really like his new personality.

"We're here," he noted as he made the turn that led to the Mariott.

"Ugh, so soon?" I asked. I hand't even noticed us go from rural to city. I had been too into our game and too into Arty. That's when I realized that I was reluctant to leave him, but I know that I have to.

He pulled up under the canopy and stopped. The valet rshed up to our car before we had even stopped. "Shall I take your keys, sir?" he asked as his adam's apple bobbed nervously. He was probably afraid of scratching or denting the car. You had to feel sorry for him. I think he actually thought that Arty would hurt him or something.

"No, he won't be staying. He's just dropping me off," I told him.

The valet had started to go back to his post, but Artemis spoke up. "No, I'll be walking the lady to her room. You may park it, if you will?"

"O-o-of course sir," he stammered.

Artemis started to get out of the car, but I knew what was going to happen next. So, I swung my door open and hopped out. It was a bit more... undignified that I had attended. Nevertheless, I still had the sense of satisfaction.

I watched aas Artemis rounded to my side of the car with a grimace on his face. "Haha, I won that time," I teased, stickin my tongue out at him.

"Do you always have to?" he asked as he took my arms tand led me through the door that the valet held open.

"Do you?" I countered.

"Touché," he smiled as he led me to the elevator. I stopped us in our tracks as I looked at the tiny metal box in front of us.

"What's the matter?" he asked, stopping with me.

"I don't like elevators," I murmered quietly.

"Claustrophobia?" Does he always have to be right? It can get so annoying at times. Though to be fair, there's not much else that it could be.

"Yes. I do not do small enclosed spaces," I whined and I shuddered involuntarily. Just the thought of those doors closing in front of me set my teeth on edge.

"The stairs then?" he asked.

"If you don't mind," I replied. "The suite's up on the penthouse." I didn't realize how stupid that sounded until I had said it. Of course, he knew where the suite was. It was his family's property.

"Let's go," he said as he led me to the large marble staircase.

It was a long way up and I wanted to talk at least a little. "So, why did you decide to come up here with me?"

"Playing that game again?" He chuckled.

"Maybe," I teased. "Now answer the question."

"Are you always this ... forceful?" he teased back.

"Only when a guy won't answer my question. And let me just tell you, after asking the third time, I get downright violent."

Artemis smirked with his hand on the opposite banister, as he climbed up the stairs. "Well, we wouldn't want that to happen. So, I'll answer you."

"About time," I muttered.

He chuckled a bit before he ansered me. "I just wanted to make sure that you got hoom safely." Yeah right. Everything that Artemis does has an ulterior motive.

I snorted. "Yes, because the boogey man was going to take me away before I got to my room." The idea was pretty laughable. I may not be the tallest fairy, but I'm not weak by any measure of the word.

"He'd bring you back in an hour," he chortled. "But to be serious, you never know who'll do what in this world."

"True," I said. "But aren't you worried about what the neighbors will say?"

"What neighbors?" he asked laughing.

"Oh, you know what I mean," I huffed.

"Fair enough. Most of these 'neighbors' are here doing things that shouldn't be done with people who they shouldn't be doing it with. How does the old quote go?"

"Ummm, don't judge a book by it's cover?" I guessed.

Artemis frowned a bit and a crease appeared between his eyebrows."Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of: Let he without sin cast the first stone."

"That quote fits much better," I allowed.

"Thank you," Artemis said with a small bow. This may not seemed like a big deal. But bowing while walking up the stairs is quite an achievement (especially if you're as clumsy as he is) if I do say so myself.

"But I wan't complimenting you," I protested.

"Your mouth wasn't but your body language was," he replied smirking again.

"My mouth speaks for my body, and my mouth says that my body said no such thing."

"Me thinks that the lady doth protest too much."

"Probably," I admitted. "But that doesn't mean that my protestants aren't completely and totally correct."

"Protestants?" Artemis demanded. "It's not a word. At least not in the sense that you are implying. You could have said things that I protest against or protestations instead."

"I could have, but I didn't," I said sticking my tongue out. "Besides, I like my way better."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised. You seem like a renegade, loose-canon cop."

That statement was enough to get me giggling again. Those were the exact words that Internal Affairs had used to describe me on their last report. "You have no idea."

"Hey, Artemis? This may seem random, but can I ask you something?"

"Ask away," he nodded curiously.

"Juliet said that you weren't the 'fit type.' How are you not tired now?"

Artemis chuckled again. "I've gotten into exercise of the physical variety. Butler has been training me and I've even developed some actual muscle. Though I'm still not exactly what you'd call 'fit'."

"Well, you made it up ten flights of steps," I smiled as I glanced up at the sign above our heads. "It doesn't seem like it's been that long."

"No, it really doesn't," he said leading me to the door that led to my room."Good-night. Or rather, good morning."

"The same to you," I said still lingering. I wasn't ready to go in yet. I really didn't want Arty to leave. Tonight had been one of the most fun nights that I had had in a while. And I wanted to draw it out as long as I possibly could. I sighed in defeat. No matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't make this moment last forever.

"I had a wonderful time tonight," I admitted.

"As did I," Artemis grinned. "Perhaps we could do it again the next time that you're in town?"

I blushed a bit from his intensity of his word and his attention. "Definitely. We'll paint the town red."

"Good-night," he chuckled. He took my hands and brought them to his lips. He then laid a soft kiss on my knuckles. "Until then, I bid you adieu."

"And the same to you," I grinned. "I'll call you soon."

"But I never gave you my number," he mumbled in confusion.

"I have all of the numbers," I smirked as I opened the door and slid inside.

I couldn't resist peeking my eye through the peep-hole. I looked as he rubbed his hand through his hair with a confused look on his face. He stared at the door another minute as if hoping that I would come back out and say some other smart comment. After seeing that I wasn't, he mimed locking the door and turned to slowly walk toward the elevator.

I heaved a sigh of relief. All of a sudden, a wave of exhaustion swept over me and I felt like I was drowning. I wanted to sleep. My body felt like sinking down and sitting on the floor by the door. Somehow, I found the strength to drag myself to my room.

I drug my heavy feet as I passed Juliet's door. I glanced inside and saw her shaggy, blond bed-head peeking out from under the cover. Great, she made it home before me. I'm definitely not looking forward to our morning conversation.

I backed out of her room and stumbled down the hall to my closed door. I opened the door and pulled myself to the bed. I was standing in front of it when I just let go. My body fell to the bed and I was overwhelmed by the comfort and warmth of it. That was the last thought I had before a deep and heavy blackness engulfed me.

**A/n:**

**Woo-hoo! Another Chapter down. Thankfully, I won't be doing this in Arty's POV. So, the Phenom chapters are officially over. (don't cry too much…J)**

**Oh, from now on I will update my one of other stories and then come back to this one. That way I can finally finish those. Anyway,I hope to update this story soon. Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) Before I leave you guys: **

**I'd like to give a note to birthofthecool:**

**I'd for you to point out the Mary-sue so that I can fix him/her.**

**Yes, the POVs change, and as the author it's my creative liscence to do as I please. I did it so that you could understand how each character was feeling. It didn't seem unnecessary.**

**That's Holly's act. She pretended so Arty wouldn't know who she is. That's 'Holinda's' persona.**

**Yes, it is ridiculous. That's the point. To show their developing relationship and how they bring out different sides in each other.**

**There are many reasons why 'writers like me' buff Artemis up. I never said that he was a 'top specimen'. I simply said that he had musculature. No he's not a type developed man, but he could have developed muscles in the years after his trip to the past.**

**And for your last point. My friends and I are 15 and can't even get into clubs and would never want to. Also, I've never seen 'Gossip Girl' or 'Clueless', so I wouldn't know how it compared to my story. These ideas came from my head and I'm sorry that my later chapters did not please you. But to be honest, I don't think you really gave it the benefit of the doubt. Regardless, that's your choice. Thanks anyway.**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

**Einstinette**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

**Einstinette**


	33. Where am I?

Chapter 33

Where am I?

**A/N:**

**Here's the next chapter. It may seem difficult to understand, but it'll come together in the end.**

_RECAP:_

_ I opened the door and pulled myself to the bed. I was standing in front of it when I just let go. My body fell to the bed and I was overwhelmed by the comfort and warmth of it. That was the last thought I had before a deep and heavy blackness engulfed me._

**Holly's POV:**

My eyes flew open and I found myself in a strange place. I was in a large, dense forest that I had never seen before. And I have no idea what I'm doing here, but I feel compelled to go forward. In fact, I feel as though I'll never be able to move again if I don't go that direction.

So, I walk in straight through the dark, foreboding trees. There is something so strange and… terrifying about this place. I took me a few minutes to realize what it was. There was no sound at all. Everything was completely silent. That lack of sound was discouraging. In most forests there was usually the trill of a bird, the scampering of a squirrel, or the buzzing of some insect. But here there was only the slight thump as my feet hit the ground and the deep sound of my own inhaling and exhaling.

I felt the pull tighten in the pit of my stomach. There was no choice but to continue to follow it. As I walked farther and farther towards it, I could just make out… something.

At first the 'something' was so small that I couldn't tell what it was. For some reason, I walked even faster. I knew that I had to see it. When I got closer I could tell that it was a bright, shining, silver light. At the moment, it was just a tiny pinprick, but I knew that there was something amazing on the other side of the light.

Now, I know that following the light' is not something that a realistic or practical person would do. But as I cop, I have gained curiosity and know the value of taking risks. Besides, my nature wouldn't allow me to be either 'realistic' or 'practical'. It also wouldn't let me rest until I knew what was at the (proverbial and literal) light at the end of the tunnel.

Of course, I didn't really need the light. Somewhere deep inside, I knew that both the light and the pull would lead me to the same place. The question is: what will I find when I get there?

I continued forward, but the pull stopped. There was no force anymore, but there was the ever-brightening, blinding light that was just at the end of the tree line.

I stepped to the end of the trees, knowing that what I was looking for was right across that line. I felt myself teetering on the brink. What I wanted was just in front of me. I could step over the line and find out what it was that pulled me or just stand here and wonder forever, or until I went blind from the glare of the light.

As I trembled precariously on the edge, I heard a voice. Qwan's voice like it had said on the way back from Hybras. "Move towards the light." Qwan. I trusted him. How could you not? Though this could be a trap. "Move towards the light," the voice ordered again. That second order made up my mind for me.

I took a deep breath and stepped into the light. I have to admit that it was very... anticlimactic. The light was warm like a caressing breeze, but as blinding as the sun as I stepped through it. Then my body had melted through and I was past it. The light behind me had faded into nothingness and it was easy to see the stretch of forest that I had just walked through.

Yes, the light was gone but my body was still on autopilot. My feet dragged me straight to the ground in front of a massive, shining, silvery pool that seemed to be made out of the light that had led me there.

When I was right in front of the pool, my feet stopped moving and gave out from under me. So, I just sat there with my legs curled underneath me as I glanced at my reflection in the pool.

The reflection wasn't mine. Well... it was mine, but it wasn't. I know it doesn't make any sense. So to put it simply. It was me but noe the me who I really am. (much simpler right?) It was Holinda who was staring back at me from the depths of the silver pool.

Her hair was blond and her eyes were bright green. Her clothes were made up of a black miniskirt and a green tube-like top. Her skin looked tan and seemed to be glowing in the silver light that surrounded her. I held up my hand and she did the same. I couldn't resist glancing down at my own skin. I had expected to see the tan skin from the reflection, but my skin was its usual nut-brown.

"Surprised?" asked a deep, masculine voice from behind me. I admit that I jumped about a foot into the air. I had thought that I was alone. In fact, I had been sure of that. The only real alternative was that someone had snuck up on me. I know, it seems impossible. But as soon as that thought occured to me I tensed my body into fight mode.

"You didn't expect to see yourself like that, did you?" the voice asked getting closer and closer, but I still didn't turn around.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You don't know?" he asked from right behind me. This would have been the perfect time to elbow him in the groin, but I just didn't want to hurt him on purpose. I wanted to hear what he had to say. He put his hands on my shoulders. They were large, warm, and comforting, but I spun around anyway and wan't at all surprised by who was standing there.

Artemis was there, wearing his usual black dress pants and inevitable white, dress shirt. "Artemis," I said seemingly emotionless, but inside, for some reason, I felt like smiling.

"So,do you know who I am?" he aksed and I could hear the ever-present smirk in his voice.

"It's not like you'd ever let me forget," I mumbled, thinking that he coudn't hear it. But, of course he would hear what I didn't really want him to.

"It's not like you'd ever **want** to forget. Not really," he replied.

I sighed. Does he always have to be right? No matter what he said or how angry I got, I'd never really want to forget Arty. He was my best friend and closest confidant. Without him, life would be boring, to say the least and different to say the most. Of course, that's if I was even alive after all of the attempts made to destroy the barriers between the worlds. To be honest, in a way the two of us always seemed to be straddling that wall. Perhaps there'll come a time when we both have to choose a side to stay on.

I didn't want to be wrong and give him the chance to gloat, so I changed the subject. "How did you know that I was me if I looked like this?"

"Holly, I would know you in a pitch, black room." I just rolled my eyes at his theatrics. He is so overdramatic.

"Any way, what are you doing here?"

"I would like to know the same thing," he said and even though he was behind me, I could tell that he was shrugging.

I turned around to fully face him. "What do you mean? And why can't I see your reflection in this pool?"

Artemis rolled his eyes at my questions. "If we're going to talk, we should do it in a more comfortable place."

I couldn't help but raise my eyebrows in a challenge. "And where would that be? The foyer. There's nothing here to sit on."

"I wouldn't be so sure," he smirked. "Look again."

This time I was the one to roll my eyes. Even he wasn't that good. But as I turned around I saw a comfortable benc appear, seemingly out of thin air and land softly on the ground. "How-?" I began but was cut off.

"Let's sit down first, shall we?" he asked taking my hand and leading me to the bench. He sat next to me and turned so that I knew that he was paying attention to me. Not that I could ever think differently. Everyone knows thath the thrill of new knowledge excites him to the point of indecency.

"Now that we're cozy, ask your questions," he ordered like I was a child. It was incredibly annoying, but I needed answers and I know sarcasm would only draw out the lecture.

"Where are we?" I demanded.

"Of course your first question would be one that I can't answer," he sighed.

"What do you mean you can't answer it? The 'great' Artemis Fowl knows the answer to any and everything."

"Yes, I know 'any every thing' you care to name. But this isn't my doing." Surprisingly. Usually, scheming plans were his doings.

"Fine," I huffed. "What led me here?"

"That pull inside of you?" he asked. "I have no earthly idea."

"Grrr, can you answer any of my questions?"

"I can answer any question but have no control on wheather or not that answer is correct," he smirked. "Ask away and perhaps fortune will smile on you."

"Fine, why can't I see you in the pool?" I saked glancind towards the open, silvery, glowing pool. For a second it seemed to shimmer as if it were a living being and was glad that I had mentioned it. But that is a ridiculous idea. It's just a small spring.

"As I said, I only have theories to the majority of your questions," he repeated. I was a bit frustrated, but knew that showing it would only lead to problems.

"Well fine," I submitted. "Tell me your theories." I wouldn't admit it, but they are usually right anyway.

"Thank you. I am usually right, aren't I?" he chortled and I jerked forward in surprise.

"You can read my mind here?" I demanded, worried about how this might effect our conversation.

"No, and yes..." he replied. "You somehow... 'beamed' (for lack of a better word) that thought at me. It was a bit like screaming, actually. And when you did that, I received it."

"Great," I groaned. "So, I have to whisper my thoughts now."

"Actually, I can't hear it anymore. You did something. Too bad," he chuckled but changed back to being serious rather quickly. "Now, would you like to hear my theories?"

"Nooo, I'm just waiting for the _**other**_ criminal genius mud boy next to me to explain it," I rolled my eyes.

Artemis sighed, but didn't take the time to return another sarcastic comment. "Your first question was where are we. All that I know is that this is a place of magical construction. Of course, there are many types of magic."

"Yes, I know, Mr. Obvious. I took magic as a minor in college," I rolled my eyes. He always thinks that he knows everything and I was learning magic before he was even born. "Answer my next one."

"The second, what led you here. I believe it was the same force that brought you to this place."

"Well, no duh Sherlock," I said using one of Juliet's favorite terms. It wasn't like it was a big surprise. I wasn't a genius, and I could come up with these ridiculously simple thoughts myself.

"The third question: why can't you see my reflection in the pool? I thought it would be quite obvious," he smirked obviously goading me after my repeated sarcasm. I'd like to say hat I didn't rise to the challenge, but I'd be lying.

"Well, obviously it's not obvious," I shrieked, throwing my hands in the air in frustration. "I need it in plain words. Just tell it to me." I don't know where the anger came pouring from but it exploded. And it flet good to let it all out at once. All of this frustration and excess emotion felt amazing.

"Just calm down, Holly," he placataed. "I'm sorry. I'll explain."

I took a deep breath and tried to calm my jangled nerves. "Okay," I mumbled embarrassed by my overly-dramatic behavior.

He put an arm around my waist gently. It wasn't a gross, groping way. It was more of a way of using physicality to calm me down. It was working. "You can't see me in the pool because whatever magic brought you here is just for you and only effects you. It shows your reflection of how you are to yourself. In fact, the silver is probably a color that reflects some hidden part of yourself.

"So, are you saying tht this place as made for me?" I demanded, all of a sudden feeling like a trapped animal. My claustrophobia was spiking and making it impossible for me to think. All I wanted was to get out of the tight space, before I could start hyperventalating.

"Well, to make it simple... yes." That was my out. I surged up, and took off running toward the edge of the tree line.

"Holly! No!" he called after me.

I continued running until I got to the edge of the trees. "Holly, no!" he shouted much louder and with more of a warning tone.

I still ignored him. There was a slight shimmer of silver, and I braced myself so that I wouldn't fall or bump into a tree. "Holly, there may be a -" he began but I took the step forward that would lead me to escape.

"Forcefield." That was the last word that I heard, before it was gargled off like it was coming from miles away or as if I was underwater.

Then a tingleing started and I somehow knew what it meant. If I could feel this pain then it would be the most excrutiating thing that I had ever felt. There was no way that my body could compensate, so it could only create a pathetic tingling to attempt to recreate it. But the tingling was fading away to pain, as my body found a way to betray me. The pain was sharper and deeper than anything that I had ever felt. My body was wracked with shakes from trying to keep myself standing up. Unfortunately, I failed and fell flat on my back. I began to hover inches from the ground.

There was a small, rational part of my brain that was still functioning through the pain. That part was screaming 'try to crawl out' at me. My body struggled to comply, but found that I couldn't move any part of my body. There was a blackness coming, and I knew that I was going to have to submit.

"Ar...Ar...Arte-mis," I groaned managing to push the words past my lips. Just as I finished that the blackness overtook me.

For a few moments, I heard nothing more than the labored sound of my own breathing. Then it was like I split into two bubbles. The largest bubble was fulled with me and my mind-numbing pain. The other, smaller, sphere was where a different, conscious part of me was sitting separate and watching. She felt almost no pain at all. So, now I was suffering but could see it in HD.

I watched my face contorted in pain and my back arched as if tyring to brace itself from the invisible onslaught. My hands were clenced and my auburn hair was matted to my face with sweat. But, I wasn't trying to win a beauty pageant. I was trying to survive, so looks were the least of my problems.

"Artemis," I screeched. The woman in the sphere turned so that she could see him. I don't quite know how to catagorize what I saw. If this situation hadn't been dangerous for hte both of us, then it may have been comical.

Artemis was running towards me, but from where I was everything seemed to be in super slow-motion. I could see every overly-exaggerated step as he raised and lowered his feet and pumped his arms. I could see his hair slowly sweep over his face. His eyes were the part that terrified me the most. They were hughe and filled with worry and fear. They almost seemed ready to brim over and I hoped they wouldn't because if he cried then I would too. And crying would just make this seem so much more real.

I felt awful. I hated to see him in this much pain. Elves are naturally empathetic, but I felt even more sensitive now. I was totally in tune with him, and it was ripping me apart from my very seams. I kept watching his progress. It was slow, but somehow I knew it just had to do with where I was.

He finally managed to reach the barrier. He looked at it,curiously like he was trying to find out how to get to me. I felt a glimmer of hope in the midst of my pain. Artemis was a genius. He would find an ingenious way to get out of here. But he proved my wrong when I saw his eyes widen in realization and him slowly stretching his arm to me. "No!" I screeched, but if he could hear me then he ignored me. Nothing was worse than watching him extend his hand in slow motion, knowing that he would just end up writhing in pain next to me.

Bubble Holly looked down at my face. Now, there was nore than pain in my face. There was blatant fear and worry etched into my features. I knew that there was no way that Arty could take this pain. And... I didn't want him to. If I was stuck in purgatory then I at least wanted him to be in heaven. That was my last thought as huge tears rolled down my pale cheeks.

At this point, Artemis' hand was just an inch away from touching the barrier. "Noooo!" I screamed one last time, but it was all in vain.

I sat back helplessly as his hand got closer. It was painful to watch his hand slowly come forward to his downfall. I wanted to close my eyes. But forced myself to watch as his hand made contact. This was to be my punishment for acting too harshly earlier. He would be sucked in and I would have to watch him suffer, and know that it was my fault. Strangely enough, he wasn't sucked in and didn't howl in pain like I had. As his hands entered, they were covered by a bright silver light that heemed to spread warmth and comfort to where I was.

As soon as his hands were inside of the forcefield, they sped up to real time but I was still able to keep up with them fairly easily. I kept my eyes focused on the silver orbs as they reached my body. His hands shot out and grabbed me by the waist. When he touched my, the Holly in the orb drifted closer so that she could watch and relay information better.

I watched as Arty drug me through the gelatinous goo. He got me to the edge without any resistance at all. I was surprised by his strength. I hadn't expected him to be weak, but I'm not exactly a feather weight either. Though, in human terms, I probably was. At this point, I was at the very edge of the barrier. Arty tightened his grip around my waist and gave it one final tug.

As it passed through the membrane, the Holly in the orb flew and landed right on top of me. She matched her body to mine and melted right into me. At that moment, I felt better. It was like a part of me had been missing and I'd finally found it. Then, I popped out of the barrier and in to the night air.

"Ooof," I groaned as I hit the ground.

At first all I could do was pant as I tried to suck some oxygen into my deprived lungs. Artemis watched me warily and gave me a few seconds to catch my breath. Then, he was pulling me to his chest bridal style and I heard him murmer something. He proceeded to move as far away from the barrier as possible.

Once again, I was pleasantly surprised by Artemis's strength. He was carrying me without even a grunt or sway in his step. He sat down on the ground, leaning in front of the tree where the bench had previously been. He laid me in his lap so that I was looking up into a pair of mismatched and angry eyes.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," he ordered. "I almost lost you. Do you think that I could live through that?"

What? Did Artemis Fowl say that he couldn't live without me, Holly Short? "Sorry," I mumbled hoping that I hadn't misheard him. "I don't know what came over me."

"Sheer insanity," he replied, but his face seemed a bit less severe.

"I'm really sorry," I said, trying to pull myself up into a sitting position.

"You're still too weak to sit up," he said gently, but I ignored him and continued trying. Though, in a way he was right. I felt like all of my muscles had been grabbed and stretched as far as they would go and then some. Of course, I wasn't going to let that stop me. I continued struggling and managed to get up a little ways before falling right back down on his lap.

Arty watched me for a few minutes before sighing. He grabbed me under my arms like a child and lifted me up so that my head was cuddled in his chest. "Thanks," I tried to smile but it hurt my face too much.

"You're welcome," he mumbled, and it sounded like he was about to cry. No, the great Artemis Fowl couldn't cry. It was selfish, but if he started crying then I knew that I would too. And if I started crying then I wouldn't be able to stop.

"Artemis, why won't you talk to me?" I asked. "I'm the one who was stupid and got myself hurt."

"Yes, but as irrational as it is, I should have stopped you," he lamented and I was surprised. Artemis was the patron saint of 'not-changing-the-past-because-it's-impossible.' This was a strangely ludicrous thing to say. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd go on and do what ever you would have done if you had never met me. You'd be somewhere else, fall in love, and marry Minerva or someone very much like her," I said, grimacing at the thought of Minerva and how 'happy' they'd be.

"No. If I hadn't met you then, maybe that'd be possible. But I'd probably still be that twelve year old boy. The evil one and I wouldn't have my family at all. I shudder to think of how I would have turned out without you," he admitted. "But now that I know you, I know that I couldn't live without you, Holly Short."

"What?" I demanded looking up into those fathomless eyes..

"I hadn't planned on telling you like this," I murmered to himself, but I was close enough that I could hear any sound that he chose to make.

"Tell me what? What hadn't you planned on telling me?"

I hadn't notcied that I had lowered my gaze. Artemis clasped my chin and gently lifted it so that I was looking into his beautiful, mismatched eyes.

"I...I love you, Holly Shoryt. You're my best friend an one of the real reasons that I am the person that you see before you."

"Artemis... what are you saying?" I asked. The words that I thought that I had heard couldn't be real. My ears must just be ringing from earlier.

"I love you. When we first got back from the past, I was... confused. You can't imagine how frustrating that was for me. It took me a while longer, but I finally figured it out. All of the frustration and confusion was because I'm in love with you."

"Artemis, you can't love me. It's impossible," I said. He was still holding my chin up, so I was forced to continue looking at him.

"Holly, Holly, Holly," he admonished. "Haven't you learned by now? Doing the impossible is commonplace for me."

True. How many twelve year old humans had managed to discover a supposedly mythical race and kidnap one of them? How many can stop a goblin rebellion, save his father from the Russian mafyia, and defeat a criminal mastermind who is twice his age? Not to mention foiling an evil pixie's plan, saving a species from extintion, and battling an mean, heartless version of himself due to the time stream. All of which most sensible people would call impossible. Of course, those people don't know Artemis.

"Fine, you're amazing at saving the world and proving people wrong."

"Thank you. I try and succeed with amazing finesse," he smirked in his usual cocky way, but then he got serious. "Trust me, I really do love you. More than anything."

"Why?" I mumbled.

"Why wouldn't I love you?" he asked. I realized that he was saying 'love' as much as possible to drum it into my head. It was a neat psychological trick that negotiators often used. The whole 'we are your friend and won't hurt you thing'. Of course, that 's before they're arrested and sent to jail. At the moment, I knew how frustrating and hard to ignore it could be. "You're pretty, smart, clever, funny, trusting, kind, compassionate, and most of all: you've been there for me and changed me for the better."

"I...I don't know," I mumbled unsure of what I didn't know.

"Can you honestly say that you've never felt like you may feel the same way for me?"

"Maybe," I admitted. "Maybe in the gorrilla cage and on the car when we were in the past."

"But when we got back you repressed all of what you may have been feeling, didn't you?" Grr. I know he has a degree, but does he have to know all of what I'm feeling. I'd love to have a secret for once without being psychoanalyzed.

"Yes," I whispered quietly. "I didn't want to think about it."

"I did the same, but eventually it caught up to me like everything that one represses. It came crashing down and I couldn't escape it any more: I'm in love with you." He looked so honest and sincere, but I know how well he can deceive. This is probably just another means to an end.

"Who are you fooling?" I chuckled harshly, without mirth. "You only love gold."

"Gold," he snorted, very unlike himself. Of course, tonight, everything about him was unlike his normal self. "No longer animates me. It means nothing to me in comparison to you. Aurum est non potestas. Amor est potestas."

I can translate any language that he could think to speak. Even the ones that are considered 'dead' or 'ancient'. He had said that 'Aurum est non potestas'. That means that gold is not power. That is no so surprising considering how much he has changed. He's given up gold before. No, it was his next statement that floored me. 'Amro est potestas'. Love is power.

This is nothing that I had never imagined that I would hear Arty say. He was usually so... emotionally clueless. So, hearing him talk about love so freely was strange, and made me feel like the awkward teenager. Because, I wanted to deny the truth in his words, but I also wanted him to be telling the truth. I suppose there's only one real way to know.

"You say that you love me," I repeated.

"Obviously," Artemis said trying to veer away from his normal sarcastic approach to repeated questions. I appreciated it, but (I'll never admit this) I like his sarcastic side very much. It's part of him and not a part that I would want to change.

"Prove it," I challenged.

"I thought you'd never asked," he grinned predatorially.

Then he began leaning down toward me, slowly and deliberately. I knew exactly what he was doing and knew that he would have stopped if I had asked him to. If I had wanted him to. Somehow, I don't think that I did. That little part of me wanted to see what would happen and reciprocate as much as possible.

Artemis continued moving forward slowly. He stopped just centimeters from away from my face. I knew that his was his way of giving me a last chance to pull back or object. Once again, the rational part wanted to object, scream, or pull away but I couldn't.

I just sat there as Artemis closed the distance between us. His lips met mine and began to move in a complex dance. My lips were solid and unmoving at first, but quickly fell as Artemis attacked my lips with all of his skill. Let me just say that that skill was very impressive.

I've always heard of kisses described as passionate, and had no idea of what that meant. I can't say that anymore. It was warm, passionate, and... almost overwhelming.

Arty's mouth moved with mine and as soon as he saw that I wouldn't resist me, his hands began to move. He grabbed my waist and turned me so that I was straddling his lap with my legs wrapped around his waist. Amazingly enough, he managed to do all of that without once breaking contact with my mouth.

At first, I expected massive pain to flare up, but it didn't. As soon as his lips met mine, a cooling sensation, much like healing, swept wherever he made contact. In seconds, my lips felt like I had never hit that forcefield. It was ... amazing... magical.

I started feeling even stronger as I crushed my body as close to his body as I was able to. Both of my hands were in his hair to pull him to me. He didn't seem to mind as he crooked one arm around my waist and the other on the back of my head.

My mouth opened in a moan and an invitation. Artemis accepted and entered. His tongue was warm, teasing, and sweeter than anything that you can imagine. It played with mine as I savored the taste. I love human chocolate, but no candy could ever be a sweet as his mouth was.

We continued on in this exploratory fashion until we were both gasping for breath.

"That... was..," Artemis panted.

"Amazing," I huffed trying to catch my breath. Let me just say that training with the LEP and running constantly never prepared me for this.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," he grinned.

I rolled my eyes as I thought of his massive vocabulary. "Somehow I doubt that." He smirked but didn't say anything to incriminate himself. Smart man.

"I... I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked, concerned. At that moment, I remembered the healing touch that his lips had spread to mine. I raised my finger to touch my still slightly tingling lips and that's when I realized where I was still sitting. Or rather straddling. I was wrapped with my legs tight around his waist. It was comfortable and I didn't want to move, but it wasn't a 'talking friendly' position So I braced my still pained legs and slid off.

He started to protest, but I curled into is side so that I was next to him and practically in his lap."You weren't comfortable?" he asked.

"Very. But straddling a hormonal teenager doesn't seem very smart."

"Hormonal? Really, Holly," he tutted. "Regardless, for the second time, did I hurt you?"

"You didn't seem to care about how comfortable I was when you were ravishing me with your mouth."

Instead of getting angry or blushing, he chuckled. "I wouldn't call that ravishing you with my mouth. I'd hardly say that that one kiss stole your innocence."

"You mean two kisses, of course," I corrected.

"Two kisses," he ammended. "Two astonishing, astounding, amazing kisses. Two bewildering, mind-blowing, electrifying, impressive, staggering kisses. Two startling, striking, stunning, stupefying kisses. Two unbelievably wonderful kisses."

Wow, that was a lot of adjectives. Though I couldn't deny the truth in his words. Just the mention of those kisses made it a bit hard to breathe as I remembered how his lips had attacked mine. "True," I smiled still a bit breathless.

"Not to interrupt the moment but I didn't hurt you did I?" Ugh, this question again. It was getting very annoying very quickly.

"Has anyone ever told you that you can be annoyingly persistent?"

"Perhaps, but you must admit that persistance does pay off," he smirked.

"Perhaps, but you must admit that most of the time it's just annoying."

"Regardless," he grinned. "Just please answer me."

Trust Arty to be the overprotective type. "Actually, your lips kind of made the pain go away," I admitted.

"Really?" he asked. "That's fascinating."

"Yes really," I said resisting the urge to giggle. "Though, I'd hardly call it fascinating."

"How oftend does this happen?" he countered. D'arvit! He had a point. I've never heard of anything like this happen in my magical studies. Though, I suppose Artemis is the type to be the first to do something.

"Okay, point made."

"Hmm, would you mind if I experimented with it?" he asked with a gleam of interest in his eyes.

"I'm not going back into that forcefield again," I warned. I didn't really think that he'd try to make me, but with Arty it's always best to state your intentions from the get-go.

"I would **never **put you into danger like that," he promised. Even when you know something without a shadow of a doubt, you still find it better to hear out loud. You feel validated and warm and tingly inside. At least, that's how I was feeling.

"I don't know...," I said, nervously biting my bottom lip.

So when I didn' automatically agree he had to play his trump card. "Please?" he begged with his eyes smoldering. At one point in time, this is going to stop affecting me. It won't bother me and make me give in when he asks nicely. But at this time, it's so novel and strange that I can' help but submit.

"Fine," I huffed.

"Thank you, Holly," he said with a dazzling, mind-numbing smile. "First of all, I need to ask a few questions for the sake of experimentation."

"Of course, Dr. Fowl," I replied rolling my eyes. Trust Arty to get professional. I wonder how many human doctors make out with their patients before working on them. My guess is quite a few.

"Strangely enough, I don't have a doctorate in the name Fowl," he grinned.

"You're so paranoid that I'm really not surprised," I chuckled.

"Paranoid? Me? I'd say that I was more cautious. If you want paranoid then call Foaly; that's more of his forte."

"Point made," I acknowledged. "Let's do this stupid 'experiment'."

"Now, are you still in pain?" Of course. Right back to business. Not even another sarcastic comment.

"Yes," I answered sweetly. "On my arms and legs."

"Could you rate the pain on a scale of one to ten and then describe how it feels?"

"From one to ten? I'd say either an eight or nine, but I can think around it for short amounts of time," I said. "It feels like little flames licking my skin repeatedly. Once the flames stop it's like someone is pricking me with needles tipped in acid. Or... never mind."

"No, you should tell me so that I can do my best to analyze this," he ordered.

"It feels like mini-Abbots are stabbing me with his sword all over my body," I told him honestly. I pretended not to notice his wince as he thought about the time when I he saved me and brought me back. I gently caressed his face, inviting him to move on.

Luckily, Artemis took my hint and didn't say anything else about it. "Now, you may find the following procedure invasive. If you do, then you may ask me to stop at any time and I will. Is that clear?"

"Yes," I smiled. "I trust you."

He didn't say anything else as he took my hand. He softly place his lips to my fingers and kissed them. Then, his lips started moving slowly upward to my shoulder. It was amazing. His lips left a cool, tingling, numbing sensation wherever they touched. It felt like I had just been given a huge shock of healing magic.

His mouth seemed tease my skin and slide slowly forward. It was driving me crazy. So crazy that I couldn't keep back the moan that escaped my lips. "Artyyy," I moaned. I felt Arty's mouth quirk up in a smirk. He began teasing me even more and even nipping the skin a little. I tried to hold in anything that would give him ammunition for later, but I didn't have the power to keep silent.

"Oooooh, Arty," I groaned even louder. "That feels so good."

I hadn't really expected him to leave my moans alone. He had to make a comment. "I take it that you're feeling better."

"Yes," I groaned. And that was all the signal that he needed to do my other arms and legs.

I would like to say that I didn't groan anymore, but that would be a degree of lying that I am not comfortable with. I moaned and groaned his name plenty of times. Especially when he reached my thigh and the crook of my elbow and knees. After what seemed like a mind-numbingly long time, he finished and I felt strong and whole again.

"Thank you," I smiled as he sat back up.

"It was definitley my pleasure," he grined, probably preserving this memory somewhere in his huge brain. I'd like to say that I pushed him away or screamed or slapped him, but once again that is a degree of lying that I'm not comfortable with.

"I love you, Holly," Artemis said looking at the silver pool which was pulsing with an even brighter color than before. In fact, the pool seemed to have a happy and excited mood. I just sighed. I had been expecting Arty's word and wasn't the least bit surprised.

However, his next question did surprise me. "Well, I've told you, repeatedly, how I feel. I would like to know: How do **you** feel?"

"I don't know," I replied, self-concsiously. "I feel... warm and at peace at the moment. I... like being this close to you. It 's not as bad as I thought that it would be."

Artemis smiked a bit more. "Thank you. That's all I ask, is for you to tell me how you feel. I'll always accept it, even if it's not what I want. Though, I do wonder if you feel more than that..."

"Maybe," I smiled coyly. Though, even I'm not sure if I really do feel more or not. "Maybe not. You'll just have to find out for yourself."

"Oh, I intend to," he assured me with a mischevious smirk and I rolled my eyes. "One more thing..."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine, what?"

He bent and pecked my lips with his. Next he put his lips on my neck and nibbled which made me moan his name again. Then his lips were atm my ear and he was whispering. "I love you even more when you moan my name like that."

**A/N:**

**Woo-hoo! Another Chapter down. Thankfully, I won't be doing this in Arty's POV. So, the Phenom chapters are officially over. (don't cry too much…****J****)**

**Oh, from now on I will update my one of other stories and then come back to this one. That way I can finally finish those. Anyway,I hope to update this story soon. Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) **

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

__**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

**Einstinette**


	34. What?

Chapter 34

What?

_A/n:_

_Okay, I know that right now it seems confusing and long and drawn out. Don't worry. It'll get clearer, but it is a little long. Just don't give up on the story. Keep reading!_

**RECAP:**

**"One more thing..."**

**I sighed in defeat. "Fine, what?"**

**He bent and pecked my lips with his. Next he put his lips on my neck and nibbled which made me moan his name again. Then his lips were atm my ear and he was whispering. "I love you even more when you moan my name like that."**

Holly's POV:

Dear Diary,

I just woke up from one of the most vivid dreams that I have ever had. What was it about? Artemis, of course. Maybe it was becausse I had just been with him and was still thinking about him. Or maybe, it was some completely unrelated reason. I have no idea. All I really know is that the dream was disturbing and magical at the same time.

It had started with me in a strange forest. I was led by a tugging sensation to a clearing with a silver pool. That pool was so memorable. It was so... enchanting that I ended up just sitting there and watching it.

Of course, that's when Arty chose to show up. Surprisingly enough, he was quiet enough to sneak up behind me. Which was surprsing enough. Usually, Artemis is about as subtle as a rampaging troll. But after, I got over the shock, we started our usual banter. Then we seriously sat and talked as I asked him about about the place that we were in. I know this seems impossible, but he didn't know anything about it.

We continued talking until I got this feeling. I felt like I was trapped in a small space, and my claustrophobia began to flare up. I needed to leave. So, I walked to the edge of clearing and right into a forcefield. It sucked me in and was the most painful thing that I've ever had. You don't understand. As a beginner, I broke countless bones and was burnt so many times that I can hardly recall them. All of those pains were nothing.k

I won't take time to really describe it, because just the thought will probably cause phantom pains. Put it this way, imagine being doused in alcohol, set on fire, drowned, stabbed with spikes, and then dumped into a vat of acid. Now, imagine the acid is sucking your strength out of you. Then imagine knives cutting into your flesh, and the wounds being pried apart by dirty, yellow, long, fungal-infected fingernails. And then those same hands sprinkle salt into the wounds. No, I'm not over-exaggerating. Yes, it really did feel that bad.

Luckily Artemis rushed in and saved me. Somehow, he managed to not be affected by the barrier. He pulled me out and laid me in his lap. Then, he told me that he loved me. He loved me. I keep having dreams like this. Artemis loves nothing but gold. In fact, this dream was nothing more than a subconscious release of endorphins after the pleasant night that we shared. That's my story and I'm sticking to it.

Of course, he kissed me. It was long and passionate, but it wasn't realy. Then, I discovered that my lips were pain-free where he had touched them. So, he experimented by kissing my arms and legs. Wherever his lips touched, the pain faded away. That was it. The dream ended with a smart comment, because even in **my** dreams, Artemis has to have the last word. He said (and I quote): "I love you even more when you moan my name like that."

Yes, he really said that. It's unbelievable. Thankfully, it was just a stupid dream. Fortunately I woke up then. But waking up was the strangest part of my night. When I opened my eyes, I saw blue sparks everywhere. The heaviest amount were flowning from my lips where Arty had touched them in my dream. Those sparks fled to the places were his lips had caressed my arms and legs. Yet the magic wasn't quite my own. It didn't deplete me like it shoud. I still had the same amount of magic that I had started out with.

It felt completely and totally amazing, but why were there magic sparks? They weren't the magical backwash sparks that occasionally come out. No, these were actual healing sparks. The only question is: What were they healing? It was only a dream and dreams can't hurt people, can they?

I don't know. I'm... confused. One day these dreams might actually be the death of me. Ugh, my body is still somewhat sore from the healing. Not to mention, tired from all of the dancing that we had done earlier.

Anyway, according to the digital clock by my bed, it's just turning eleven o'clock in the morning. I just got in at around six. That's only about five hours of sleep. Yes, I can and have functioned on that and less, but it's better if I'm running on all pistons. So, I think that I'm about to go back to sleep for a few hours. Hopefully, I won't have anymore dreams to bother me tonight.

Until next time. Bye :)

-Holly

**A/N:**

**So, here's the next Chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. I know I haven't updated in forever, but it's not my fault. Fanfictions been messed up on my computer. Sorry.**

**Anyway, I plan on updating soon. Keep reading. Note that this is my main focus at the moment and that I have a ton of stuff all ready written for it. So, yeah, thanks to all of my reviewers and people who added me or this story to favorites. I love you reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) **

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

** Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

** Einstinette**


	35. Rise and Shine

Chapter 35

Rise and Shine?

Holly's POV:

"Rise and shine!" squealed an overly perky voice from beside me. Ugh, I groaned as light creeped in from the window. It was too early for this.

"What time is it?" I grumbled to my pillow.

"It's two in the afternoon," she smiled. "It's time to get up."

"Five more minutes," I begged sleepily. "I'll get up in five minutes."

"Yeah, you've said that like ten times. I'm not going to leave until you get up."

I grumbled something unintelligible as I tried to rest. "Okay that's it. No more playing nice," Juliet murmered.

"If you don't get up right now then I'm going to go get some water and soak you," she threatened and I knew that she was serious.

I sighed into the pillow. If there's one thing that I know about Juliet, it's that she never, ever gives up. Must be an inherited trait. "Fine," I mumbled, forcing myself to sit up. "Happy now?"

"Yes, I am. Or I will be after you've bathed and changed."

"Coffee," I groaned loudly.

Juliet rolled her huge eyes. "Get dressed. It'll be waiting for you."

The promise of real coffee had me up and ready. I gathered a towel and some toiletries and made my way to the bathroom. This time, I didn't try to get into the huge tub because I was in such a big hurry to get my coffee.

The hot shower relaxed my stressed muscles. I quickly cleant off my body and stepped out of the shower. Then, I dried off with the heavy, fluffy, white towels. They were still somewhat warm and felt heavenly on my skin. Then, I put my white robe back on and went back to my room.

Juliet had, of course, already picked my clothes out and laid them on the bed. In fact, she had even laid out my bra and panties. I tried not to blush at the fact that she had went into my private things. Though to be honest, I would have been more surprised if she hadn't.

I pulled on the lacy, midnight blues set. Juliet had laid out a purple minidress and another pair of black boots. Thankfully, she had also given me a pair of black leggings. The dress was actually pretty. It was deep purple with a scoop neck and a black, lacy cami peeking out of the top. The dress was tight and tanktop-like ath the top. The bottom flared out ath the hips and had a bit of black lace peeking out. Then there was a large black and silver belt around my waist. Okay, I'll admit it. Juliet has taste.

I took a final glance in the mirror as I walked out of the room and to the kitchen area. Juliet was sitting at the table when I managed to stumble in.

"Coffee," I moaned.

Juliet glanced up from her plate of fresh fruit and waffles. She only glanced up to roll her eyes. "Are you always this eloquent in the morning?"

I grimaced in her direction. She just smirked as she pointed to the machine and said "Coffee's right there."

"Thanks," I grunted, trudging over to the machine. I poured the coffee into a large, white, porcelain mug. Then, I added sugar and cream to the steaming cup. The coffee was piping hot, so I blew on it to cool it before taking a sip. I began to slowly sip a bit and it was heavenly. The caffeine spread through my system and electrified every nerve in its path. It was so much stronger than what I'm used to. Haven's sim-coffee is good, but it takes away some of the 'unneccessary' caffeine. It's still close in taste, but can't really compare to the real thing.

Juliet patiently waited as I drained my cup. As soon as it was gone, she spoke up. "Are you always this genial in the morning?"

I felt like laughing. I had a reputation at work for being grumpy in the morning. Hard to imagine yelling as a subordinate could result in that type of reputation. "Of course. I couldn't imagine being any other way," I said batting my eyelashes.

"Of course not," she giggled. "Would you like some breakfast?" At the word 'breakfast', my stomach grumbled loudly.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Fresh strawberries, green grapes, cantelope, peaches, and waffles."

At this point, my mouth was watering. Fresh fruit happens to be a weakness for any self-respecting, vegetarian fairy. "That sounds delicious."

"Sit down and I'll fix you a plate," she assured me. I went on and did what she requested. I sat there watching her carry the fruit to the sink and wash it meticulously. I couldn't help but remember the first time that I had met her. After Arty kidnapped me. I remember her telling me that she was going to bring me some food, and I ordered her to make sure it was clean of the mud man stink. I suppose she still remembers.

"Here you go," Juliet said, lying a heaping plate of fruit in front of me. It looked so huge and ripe. The strawberries were gigantic and seemed to shine in the light. The peaches were massive and a bright orange color. I picked up one of the larges t of the strawberries. I took a bite, and a squib of red juice flowed into my mouth. The flavor popped on my tongue. The taste was almost orgasmically sweet. (not that I would know.)

"Wow," I said in shock. "That was amazing."

"I know right," Juliet grinned, pushing her long blond, hair over one shoulder. "Artemis developed a new method to always get fruit like that. It's pretty effective." Of course, it had to be Artemis. He seems to discover everything worth discovering. I guess it's part of being a genius.

"I'm not surprised," I smiled as I continued to try the other fruits which were just as sweet and juicy.

"Speaking of Artemis..." she trailed off, leaving no doubt as to what she wanted to talk about.

"What?" I asked playing dumb. Juliet may want to talk about it, but I wasn't going to make it any easier on her.

"What happened last night?"

"We only talked. You know, get to know each other better."

"How much better?" Juliet asked mischeviously.

My face involuntarily colored from the implications of her words. "Not like that!"

"Of course not," Juliet giggled like some naughty schoolgirl that had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "Where did you guys go?"

"We just drove around," I lied. Arty had said that he had never taken anyone else there. I didn't want to ruin that for him. So, I lied.

"Ooooh, sounds fun," she squealed. "Are you sure, you two didn't pull off on the side of the road and...?"

"Juliet!" I snapped. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

Juliet's grin stretched even farther if that was possible. "I was going to say 'talk'. So, now who's mind is in the gutter?"

I really didn't believer her, but I still blushed anyway. Besides, I couldn't really prove what she had been thinking. But someting is telling me that what she would have said would have curled my hair and turned my face into a permanent shade of red.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Oh, it's more han okay," she practically leered.

"Why?" I sighed in defeat. What's the point of trying to resist when I know that I'll just get pulled over to one side eventually?

"It proves that you _**are**_ attracted to him. Thinking about you two in... awkward situations. I bet you were imagining him in the buff."

"Whayt?" I gasped, sure that my face was red enough to see from space. "I would _**never**_ think of Artemis in that way."

"Me thinketh the lady doth protest too much."

"Me knowest Juliet is out of her mind," I grumbled.

"What-ever," she sing-songed. "I'm not the sick-o thinking of Arty without clothes." Somehow, blood was still flowing to my face. If it continues like this then I'm going to lose all feeling in my legs.

"Please, I'd be forever blinded by his pale, white butt," I joked, rolling my eyes.

"Oooh," Juliet leered. "So, you _**have**_ been thinking about his butt."

Grrr, everytime that I think I'll get her to shut up, she just keeps on going. At times like this, I wish she had inherited her brother's common sense and quiet nature.

I kept silent and she used my silence as a springboard for her next comment. "Suure Holly. You don't like him. You know that if you keep pretending then your feelings might just go away, but for some reason I really doubt it." Now, this was getting annoying. Arty is just a friend nothing more and nothing less. When will people realize that?And now we were back to more 'feelings' talk. That's _**just**_ what I want to hear. As if I could ever have any feelings for him.

"I refuse to continue this conversation," I replied, folding my arms across my chest in a display of my stubborness.

"Fine, we'll talk about something other than the fact that you want to jump Arty's bones and shag him so long and hard that you won't be able to walk right for a week."

"Juliet!" I gasped in shock. Her language had been so... crude. It was something that Arty would say but it's true. Her words were curede. I feel like Butler at the moment. Sure, I know that Juliet was an adult, but I never imagined her as talking like that. Americans. Their language is just awful.

Juliet just grinned sheepishly. "All right that was my last joke," she muttered, but I could tell that a 'for now' was inferred. "Next topic."

"Um, I actually like the outfit," I replied, relieved to have finally changed subjects.

"Thanks," she rolled her eyes. "Nice to know that you have so much faith in me."

"You know how you can be sometimes," I reminded her. "You can be... overly excited."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she hugged, also crossing her arms.

"Of course you don't," I shrugged, soaking my voice in sarcasm. "You know, Da-nile is more than a river in Egypt."

"Ha, you should talk," she giggled. "That's the exact definition of the pot calling the kettle black."

I chose not to dignify that idiotic stateminet with a response. She's so completlely stubborn that nothing that I say can convinve her that what she thinks isn't correct.

"Anyway," Juliet began. "Why are you still like that?"

"Like what?" I asked confused. As far as I knew, I wasn't any different than I normally was.

"Like 'Holinda'. We're here alone. You can be 'Holly' now."

"Oh yeay," I said realizing that I had left my ring switched on. Well on the positive side, at least I know that it's water-proof.

"Ooops," I said slipping the ring off. My skin felt a little tingly as I changed back into me. Of course, now, my feet didn't touch the floor. I suppose that you win some and lose some. This was just one of the times that I had lost.

"Good to see you, Holly."

"And you too, Juliet," I played along. "Hey, speaking of 'nights'," though I knew that we had been speaking of no such thing. "How was yours with Emory?"

This time it was Juliet who blushed deeply. "Um, good." she answered, but it was obvious that she was dying to tell me more about it.

Well, no need to disappoint her. "That's all that you have to say? Come on. Tell me _**all**_ of it," I demanded, sounding like some gossipy, teenage girl.

"Fine," she 'sighed' as she pretended that she didn't want to tell me. "Well, we danced for a while, and he's a great dancer. Though not as good s Arty apparently..."

Of course, she had to get a dig in. So, I rolled my eyes, but mostly ignored her comment. "Well, we talked even more. He's ... interesting. Then he took my number and wants to go out with me one day this week."

"Well good for you," I grinned. "You need a date."

Juliet blushed and giggled. "What time do you have to be back at Tara?" she asked, successfully changing the subject.

Ugh, I frowned a bit at the thought of leaving. I loved Haven, and was homesick for my proper home, the surface. This was truly the People's rightful home and we will always long for it. So, being up here, just for the weekend, was amazing.

"My shutttle leaves at five, with or without me."

"Hmmm," Juliet mumbled, tapping her chin as she calculated something. "We should probably leave around four-ish so that the traffic won't be too bad."

"Okay," I agreed. "But I still need to pack."

"Well, we'd better get started," Juliet said as she stood and stretched. I did the same. Then, I put my plate in the sink, still thinking about how great the fruit had been. Juliet led the way to my room and I followed behind her like an obedient puppy.

"Hmm," She murmered, as she looked around at the large amount of bags that were strewed across the room. "How in the name of Helen of Troy are we going to get these to Haven?"

I smiled at the fact that I knew something that she didn't. It was sort of like an all-powerful high. This must be how Arty feels all of the time.

"I have my ways," I winked.

"Then please enlighten me."

I grinned to myself as I rifled through my things and brought out a huge black purse. "This is the answer," I said, pointing at the huge, black, shiny purse with large silver buckles.

"Umm, have you gone insane?" she demanded. "The purse is big, but it's not _**that**_ big."

"Are you doubting me?" I inquired innocently.

"Yes, I am," she admittted, ever blunt.

"Fine, I'll show you," I smirked. "Hand me a bag."

Juliet handed me a small bag that probably just had a shirt in it. "Huh," I sighed rolling my eyes. "Hand me a bigger bag, please."

Juliet complied and watched me as I unzipped the bag as much as I possibly could. I took the sack and stuffed it in as far as possible. It mostly fit, but hung out a bit. "Hand me another," I ordered and she did as I had asked.

I stuffed that one on top of it. It shouldn't have fit, but as I put the second bag on top the first vanished with a loud 'POP!'.

"Whoah, it disappeared!" Juliet squealed and her huge eyes opened even wider. "How did you do that?"

"Foaly," I replied. "He managed to combine magic and science. You insert a large object and it's transported to a place of your choosing. The magic allows space extension and teleportation, and the science allows for slight deminsional instability and exaggeration. These bags are top section 8 security. Each has a tracking chip so that they can be destroyed easily. In other words, they're pretty cool."

"So, repeat: what excatly does it do?" she asked and I knew that she had no idea. Just like when Foaly had first explained it to me.

"The bag holds as much as possible then it's full. When it fills, then whatever is in there is transported to a set location. This location being my living room for now."

"That's pretty cool I'm guessing it was created by Foaly?" Sarcasm would be to tell her that I had all ready said that, but I'm not that mean.

"Of course. He's so proud o it that he just had to gloat and give me one."

Juliet giggled, but then sobered up. "We should finish this up."

And so we did. We took all of the bags and pusheed them down into the 'purse'. Ten minutes later, we were finally done.

"Finally done," she sighed. "And we have to leave in like ten minutes."

"Aww too bad," I groaned. I really had had a fun weekend. Note to self: Call Juliet more.

Juliet and I just dithered around for the next ten minutes. The next thing I knew, she was telling me to come on. I glanced at the reflection in the mirror. I gook one last look at 'Holly' and slipped on the ring. I watched as I grew, my face turned tan, and my hair blond.

"Let's go," I smiled.

"About time," Juliet grinned, letting me go out in front of her with nothing but my black bag on my shoulder. I turened and watched her shut off the light and lock the door on one of the most fun weekends that I've ever had on the surface.

Juliet and I took the semi-short walk down the ten flights of stairs. The excited valet from the night before was standing at the door. I felt a little bad. He was still working? How long had he been there?

"Ms. Butler and Ms. Briefs, if you would just wait then I'll bring your car around," he stammered.

Juliet winked at me. Luckily, she was angled so that the boy couldn't see her. She stepped close to him. He was gangly and almost half a foot taller than her. Juliet clasped her hands in font of her and beamed up at him. "Oh, would you?" she cooed, sickeningly. It was a lot like she had been when she talked to Emory.

"Y...y...yes ma'am," he stammered.

"No need for the ma'am. Don't even call me Juliet. No, you can call me Julie." All of this had been said in a tittering voice that was at least an octive higher than usual.

"Yes, m...Julie," he said with a nervous smile. "I...I'll be right back with your car."

"Thank you," she squealed, very close to his chest. The boy looked a bit dazed as he staggled out of the door into the parking lot.

As soon as he was gone, I let out the giggle/groan that I had been holding in. "Juliet Butler, what do you think you were doing?"

Juliet snickered into her hand. "Nooothing."

"Why are you messing with the poor boy?" I asked feeling for all the world like I was her stuffy mother.

"Cause it was fun," she chuckled. "Besides he seemed to be so sad, insecure and awkward, and uncomfortable. I wanted to make him feel a bit better about himself."

"Yes, well you didn't have to be so... so," I began, unable to finish.

"So, what?" Juliet smirked in a way that reminded me of Arty.

"So desperate. The boy's probably hyperventalating by now." And, he may not be better off at the end of his 'excitement'.

Juliet rolled her eyes. "Just play along, _**Holinda**_."

Before, I could say anything the vallet pulled up in hte car. He parked it under the canopy and hopped out excitedly.

"Ma'ams," he said extending his arms to us. "Your car." We linked arms with him and he led us out to the car. He was in the middle and we looked like his two 'gorgeous' girlfriends. Once we got to the car, he let us go reluctantly.

He opened the passenger door and Juliet sashayed up to were he was standing. "Thank you," she giggled. "You did such a great job parking."

"Th-th-tha-thank you, Julie," he stammered.

I just rolled my eyes. "Thank you very much," I grinned as I stepped around them to climb in on the passenger's side.

"You're welcome," he said takinga moment to look at me appreciatively. "It was my pleasure."

"I guess we have to leave," 'Julie' huffed, her huge eyes looking like they were going to brim over with tears.

"Yes...Julie. Have a good day," he stammered.

"Thanks," Juliet giggled, standing on her tip toes and planting a kiss on his cheek.

Then she pulled back, leaving him standing there rubbin his cheek in wonder. Juliet ran to the driver's side of the car and hopped in. She revved the engine twice and tore off, leaving the shell-shocked vallet staring, star-struck after her.

"Now, he's definitely hyperventalating," I grinned.

"Yeah he is," Juliet snickered. "Though, I'm glad that I could be of service."

I just rolled my eyes. "Hey, do you know where you're going?"

"Duh!" she said. "I know exactly where I'm going?"

"How?" I asked curiously.

"Arty has a GPS with all magical hot spots and places on it. Apparently, he can use it underground too."

"What do you mean 'he can even use it underground.'?" I demanded.

"Well," Juliet stammered nervously. "He can take over cameras an dsee what's happening in Haven or Atlantis. WIth that info he was able to piece together a usable map. So, then he just tagged a satelite and upgraded his GPS."

"Of course," I sighed. It was annoying, to know that we had no secrets. But to be honest, I'm not very surprised.

"You're not angry or shocked or anything?" she asked, seeming to flench away from any anger that I might exhibit.

"No, I would have been more surprised i he hadn't done something like that. Besides, Haven can always do with another pair of eyes watching over her."

"Especially f those eyes are the beautiful mismatched color that they are," she remarked coyly.

"Oh please," I groaned, rolling my eyes. "Not this again."

"Not what?" she asked still trying to play coy.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Whaaat?" Juliet giggled. "Ooooh, is it the fact that you're in love with Artemis Fowl?"

"You are wrong and you know it," I replied trying to remain emotionless.

"I know that when you two finally swallow your pride andget together then I'm just going to say 'I told you so'.

"Fine, but I wouldn't hold your breath," I giggled. "Actually, maybe you should hold your breath. If you do, then you won't be able to bug me about this."

"Sure Holly. Just keep on hiding behind those walls. I can't wait until they come crashing down."

"There are no walls," I said, turning to look out at the foliage that was whipping past us.

"Have it your way," she smilled placatingly.

"I intend to," I smirked.

"Hey, Holly. Do you want me to let it go?" She asked. I could tell that there was some catch, but the outcome was favorable to say the least.

"Duh!" I said using one of her favorite words. She stuck her tongue out at me and I just giggled back at her. Sometimes, she can be so young. Though to be fair, she's really not that old at all.

"If you let me ask you a few questions and you answer them then I'll let it go."

Hmm, it was a pretty good deal. But on the other hand, I knew that all of her questions would be about Arty. I nodded anyway, because I knew that she would get her way. And it would be harder on me if I chose not to cooperate.

"You miss Arty when you don't see him for a while, don't you?"

"Of course," I chucled at the thought of not missing him. "He's my best friend and I never really get to see him. How could I not miss him?"

"Mmmm-hmm," seh nodded. She was watching the road, but I still had the feeling that I was being watched. I shrugged if off and tred to pay attention to the next question that was coming out of her mouth. "And do you wishe that you could talk to him more?"

"Sometimes. But at times, he annoys me to no end adn I think that the last thin I want is to talk to him."

Juliet chuckled a bit before moving on. "When you're having a good day, do you wish that he was there to share it with you?"

How does she know me so well? Yes, sometimes I think that Artemis would enjoy some joke that had been told. I sometimes wish that he was there to prove someone wrong. But that's how everyone feels for their friends, right?

"Sometimes. But I feel that way for all of my friends. Even you, though Frond knows why."

"And when you're having a bad day, do you sometimes wish that he was there to make it better?"

Honestly, sometimes its like Juliet can read my mind. Yes, when I have a bad day, I sometimes wish that he was there. Artemis can distract me in a way that no one else can. No matter how sad or angry I am, he can force me out of it. Of course, I'd never admit this to anyone especially not him.

"Of course. When I'm having a bad day, I'd love for him to be there. So, I'd have something to hit."

"Suure," Juliet said, completely emotionlessly. "So, do you ever dream about him?"

Dreams. My mind couldn't help but go back to the dream that I had had last night. The way he kissed me, the way he touched me, the words he had said, and how good he felt.

Yes, I dreamt about him, but those dreams were nothing more than the result of my friend's constant buzzings in my ear about Artemis. It has nothing to do with what I actually feel.

"Of course not," I lied. "I have never dreamt about him, and definitely don't plan on doing so."

"Holly, we're here," Juliet said. I hadn't even noticed that the car had stopped. I glanced at the clock. 4:45, meaning that I only had fifteen minutes until the shuttle left with or without me.

"Bye Juliet," I smiled. "I really had fun."

"Bye Holly," she laughed and stretched her arms out to hug me. I accepted her hug and squeezed the blond girl tightly. "I'm gonna miss you, Holly Short. You better call me."

"I promise I will," I said, tears clouding my eyes. Juliet released me and I smiled at her as I opened the door and stepped out.

"Hey Holly," she called, just as I was about to close the door.

"What, Juliet? I hate to run, but I really need to go..."

"It won't take long. I just want you to do me a favor."

I was unsure of what to say. One thing that I've learned is that you should never agree to a favor if you don't know what it is. "Huh," I sighed. "What is it?"

"Just... think about the questions that I asked you. Somehow, I don't think that you were quite honest with me. But, then, you still haven't been quite honest with yourself, so that's all right. Just think about all of the possibilities and... embrace the truth."

"Fine," I fibbed, though I had no intention of thinking about what she said. Somehow, I really don't think that she believed that either. "I have to go, bye."

I glanced ar the clock. Ten minues. It took off running to Tara. I was right outside when I realized that I was still a human. If the security or civillians saw what Foaly had invented then there would be no peace and smuggling would only get worse. If that's possible.

So, I pushed the center button and watched the ring stop flashing. I then pushed through Tara's doors and bolted to the desk. A squat gnome was sitting there, frowning at me.

"I'm... here," I panted, handing her my ticket.

"Cutting it mighty close aren't we, Major?": she asked, sniffing like I had personally offended her. Ugh, she was that type. An older gnome who hadn't done much with her life and was exceedingly bitter. She had power and wanted to lord it over me and prove herself to be superior. Of course, she had forgotten that I outrank her, but I'm going to play nice and keep my claws sheathed.

"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry."

"Just see that you're on time next time. That way, we don't have to wait for you."

I put on my best smile, which was really more of a showing of my teeth. "Well, no one would have to wait if you weren't sitting here lecturing me."

"Pardon me?" she demanded, shocked that I would have the audacity to speak to her like that. Obviously, she had never heard of my reputation of being a renegade.

"You heard me," I grinned. "Now if you please, I'd like to board the shuttle."

She didn't say anything so I pushed back through where the shuttle is parked. I got on and tried to find my seat. What luck. I was sitting beside a teenage elf who was only thinking about looking up and down my dress. On my other side was an elf business woman. She was constantly talking on her cell phone and finding a reason to ignore me.

Within five minutes of my boarding, we were instructed to buckle our safety belts and were leaving.

The woman next to me, studiously ignored me. She was talking on the phone and arguing about bonds or something very similar. But the teenager kept trying to make conversation and get my phone number. I just rolled my eyes and took it. No, I wasn't old enough to be his mother, but I was definitely too old for him. I was relatively cool until he asked my cup size. I took a deep breath and tried not to say anything. I didn't want to hurt the kid, but he was getting annoying.

Needless to say, it was a long ride home. A very long ride home. So long that when we stopped, I was one of the first out of my seat. Thankfully, I was also one of the first off of the shuttle.

Soon enough, I was out into the port. I didn't have to go through the 'processing' like since I'm LEP. I thanked my lucky stas s I stepped out into Haven. Then, I took my first breath of recycled air. It always tastes a little stale after the sweet surface air. But there's no denying that it's cleaner than the pollutant-laced human variety.

The artificial sunlight streamed onto my face as I left the shuttle port and began to walk to my house. My pace was so quick that I reacehd the familiar porch in about fifteen minutes. Surprisingly, it felt pretty good to be home.

I unlocked my door with 'key' that I kept under my 'mat' and entered into my little living room. It looked jut like I had left it. I flipped on the lights and flopped down on my comfy couch. My remote was in its usual place on the arm of my sofa. I grabbed it and flipped it on to PPTV.

There was a reality show about pixies on. It was rather boring and besides, I remember the last pixies special that I watched. It was about the Brill brothers back when we thought that they were innocent. No thanks. I felt my eyes getting heavier, and was about to doze off when there was an eager and loud 'Knock! Knock!' at my door.

Ugh, I was very tempted to just ignore it, but then the knocking got louder. It was as if the person on the other side knew what I was doing. Whoever it was probably did. I'm not known for being kind when interruped, but I am known for always answering the door.

"Ugh," I groaned again as I forced my self up from the couch. I dragged myself to the door, not even bothering to put on a 'nice' face.

"Yes?" I snapped, swinging the door open, not at all surprised by who I saw standing there.

**A/n:**

** Whoo-hoo! Another Chapter down. Okay, so I hoped you enjoyed that one. The next one is in Arty's POV. But before I update this then I will be working on 'Titan's Slumber Party.' Check it out.**

** I'm soooo sorry that it's taken me forever to update. My account wouldn't work for a few weeks. Well, at least I'm back now.**

**Anyway, I plan on updating soon. Keep reading. Note that this is my main focus at the moment and that I have a ton of stuff all ready written for it. Yes, the Haven parts are almost done being written. **

** So, yeah, thanks to all of my reviewers and people who added me or this story to favorites. I love you reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) **

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

** Einstinette**


	36. Revenge is Always Sweeter

Chapter 36

Revenge is Always Sweeter

**A/N: **

**Okay, this chapter takes place while the last one was going on. And, (yay!) it's in Arty's POV**

Artemis's POV:

"Artemis," Butler called from outside of my bedroom door.

For a moment, I toyed with the idea of not answering, but deemed it to be too childish. "Yes, Butler. In here."

Butler threw the door open and entered my room. "How long have you been up?" he asked taking a seat on the bed. It made me feel like smirking. To see a man as mountanous as Butler on such a fragile looking bed. It was definitely laughable.

I regarded him cautiously from my seat at the chair by my desk. I noticed his eyes go straight down to the powerbook that was nestled in my lap.

"Quite a while," I said.

Butler's mouth quirked into his approximation of a smile. "And why didn't you sleep late today?"

I smirked at my old friend. He is always so very concerned. Yet he should know that he needn't be. "I did sleep late. I usually only sleep to around seven or eight, but today I slept until 11:00."

"Yes, but you were out until seven this morning. That means that you only got four hours of sleep."

I felt like 'pulling a Holly' and rolling my eyes, but that would have been juvenile. And juvenile is the the last word that would be used to describe me. "I am well aware of how much time I slept. When I woke up, I was no longer tired and didn't see the point in just lying idle."

Butler chuckled in such a way that would surprise anyone who thought that they knew him. "I believe that you're the only teen in the world who would say so."

"I usually am," I replied, turning back to the computer on my lap.

Butler sat silent for a few minutes before getting to what he really wanted to ask of me. "So, how was last night?"

"It was entertaining to say the least," I smirked as I thought about last night.

"Quite," Butler smiled. I could tell that he was proud of how I had conducted myself. In fact, I'm sure that he has all ready discussed my actions with my parents. "I thought tht you would enjoy it."

"I did," I admitted.

"And what did you think of Holinda?" he asked, obviously wondering about where we went last night.

"She's a nice girl. Friendly, kind, smart, clever, and sarcastic. I feel that she'll make a wonderful friend."

"Hmm," Butler mumbled. "I saw the two of you dancing."

"Yes," I replied vaguely, looking back at the computer screen as I surfed the internet. "It was quite enjoyable."

"Where did you disappear to? Juliet just told me that you were with Holinda and that she was going to drive me home."

"Ahh, Juliet wanted to stay, but Holinda didn't. I was ready to leave, so I offered her a ride back to the hotel."

"Good to see that you were a gentleman," Butler nodded encouragingly. "If you don't mind me asking, where exactly did you two go?"

"Not at all. We just went to the meadow around the corner from the club."

"Mmm?" Butler mumbled and I could feel his interest peaking. He knew that I had never taken anyone there before. Over the years, it had sort of become a... 'special place'. Even Butler had never been there, though the curiosity was killing him.

"Anything you want to tell me about?" he asked with arched brows and a mischevious smirk.

"No," I said in a way that should have ended that conversation, but Butler isn't one to take no for an answer.

"Are you sure that you didn't...?" he trailed off suggestively. Honestly, sometimes Butler is just like a randy school boy.

"Quite sure. We only talked." And once again, I went back to looking at the screen in front of me.

I didn't speak for a few minutes. Just as I began to get back into my work, Butler spoke up. "You seem... distracted. Even more so than usual."

"Preposterous," I sniffed. "I am not distracted at all."

"You do know that you're not nearly as good at lying as you think you are, right?" Butler asked with a twinkle in his dark eyes.

I felt a bit offended at that. I am Artemis Fowl. I'm good at anything that isn't physical and that incluses lying. I chose to just ignore that comment, for his benefit, and continue my search.

"What are you up to Artemis?" Butler asked nervously.

"Just research," I replied vaguely.

"Hmm, he murmered. "What are the chances that your 'research' is something human-related?"

"Zero to none," I asnwered honestly. Though it was a bit of a joke since zero and none are both relative terms. Besides, recent mathematical studies show that zero may just have a relatively small value that can be considered as none though it really is something.

"I can tell that that was supposed to be a joke," he said, shuddering at the thought.

"I thought that it was rather funny," I replied in shock.

"We really must have a talk about jokes one day." _(A/N: Keep this in mind. It may come back one day. :D)_

"Of course," I said,but I was not looking forward to it.

"But, what are you really working on?"

"Foaly wants me to see something. He intentionally let the word 'website' slip so that I would find something. The question is: what does he want me to find?

"How can you possible do that?" he demanded. "You only have the word 'website'. There are over a billion fairy websites out there."

I couldn't help but smirk at him. He should know by now to never doubt Artemis Fowl the Second. "I can do anything. Finding this will be as easy as one, two, three."

"How long will it take you to do?" Butler was a bit swayed, but obviously still very unconvinced. Very well. It would only make it all the sweeter when I proved him wrong.

"Give me fifteen minutes," I replied with a smirk.

"Fine, you have fifteen minutes starting... now."

I didn't say anything else. I focused wholly on the screen in front of me. My fingers danced on the keys, slowly stroking the keys and drawing the information out of them. I felt in my element. This was my hobby and one of my taletns. With knowledge, I can do anything.

I had finally gotten to where I wanted to be. I clicked the last button and looked at the time. "Time," I called. I had had fifteen minutes and only used five of those.

Butler's eyebrows raised. "Really?"

"Of course," I grinned in satisfaction. "It wasn't that complicated."

"I'd expect nothing less," Butler nodded and came over to where I was sitting.

He stood so that he was reading over my shoulder. I know that he was just doing it, because he knows that it bothers me. How juvenile.

"Horsesense(dot)gnom? What exactly is this?"

"It's a gossip website," I replied not trying to hide my contempt. Gossip. How trivial and a waste of time and brain power.

Butler's eyebrows raised. "You were searching for a ... gossip website?"

"Not _**a**_ gossip website. _**The**_ gossip website," I chided. "If you read the articles then you see a real, in depth version of what's going on in Haven. It's highly factual."

"So there's a spy?" he demanded, eyes scanning the room as if looking for cameras or miniature spies.

"No, there is no spy," I replied resisting the urge to laugh. "The articels aren't highly private at all. It's more of a truthful accoundt that gives in-depth research into many fairy contreversies."

"And how far back does this go?"

"About fifty years before the seige."

"Hmm, so I suppose the seige is on here?"

"Oh yes, very reliable, insider information."

Finally, Butler got down to the million dollar question. "And why did Foaly recommend this site?"

"Well, first of all, he didn't recommend it. He just... dropped the hint. On purpose, of course."

"And second of all?" Butler prompted.

"And second, he wants me to see it because he wrote it and needed to display his splendor."

"He wrote it?" Butler asked flabbergasted, forgetting how much I hate for questions to be repeated. "How do you know?" Ahh, what an intelligent question.

"The site's name is horse sense. There aren't exactly a ton of centaurs running aroudn the Lower Elements. Couple that with the insider information and you have only one possible explanation."

"Foaly?"

"Bingo," I applauded.

"Well then, why did he want you to find it?"

"That's the million dollar question," I smirked. "And I plan on finding the million dollar answer."

"Then I suppose that I'd better leave you to it," he said straightening. Butler would have loved to stay and ask me a series of questions. But over the years, he's learned that I do not like to be bothered when I'm working on something that is relatively important.

"Thank you Butler," I replied, secretly glad that he was leaving. I need space and time to put my scheme into action.

"Just be sure that you don't forget to eat," he reminded me from the door.

"I won't," I promised.

Butler smiled a bit, knowing that my words were hollow. When I get preoccupied, one is lucky to see me at all. Over the years, it has become a part of my daily life.

Butler's mountainous frame was standing at my door with his hand on the knob. "Artemis?" he called with barely concealed humor in his voice.

"Yes?" I answered.

"About last night..." he trailed off.

I was growing rather impatient. I just wanted to work without the distractions. Is that too much to ask? "Yes?" I snapped sharply

"Don't let Holly find out," he laughed, shutting the door behind him. I couldn't think of a single thing to say so I just shook myu head and went back to what I had been doing.

The website was a bit... overrated in its appearance. A black background with sarts and the cloudy shape of a centaur. In other words, it was just Foaly's style. I glanced to the side bar and clicked the 'find' link.

I typed in the words 'Holly Short' and got 1,324 hits. Incredible. Hmm, apparently Holly is famous. Though I suppose noteriety isn't very beneficial in a field like hers.

I slowly sifted through the pages and find lots of things that were useles. Hmm, I need to refine my search. So, I tried 'Holly Short and Trouble Kelp'. There were only about 600 of those. Much more manageable. I then clicked on he first article.

Article 1: _New Couple Saves Haven from Smugglers. _

There was a black and white picture of Holly and Trouble standing in front of a large shipping truck. Most people would descirbe them as looking heroic and confident. Then there were a few brief details about Holly and Trouble actually stopping tthe smugglers.

Article 2: _Holly and Trouble are Dating?_

This article included a large, colored picture of the two of them holding hands. It was obviously taken after one of their missions. Of course this one declared that the two finally got someone who didn't know Holly then it would really seem like they were together. But for anyone in the know then they would laugh at the very idea.

Article 3: _Trouble in Paradise._

This article had two photographs. One was of the two standing back to back with scowls on their faces. This particular article seemed to declare that the two were on a 'break'. Obviously they were mand at each other, which is apparantly where the article's name came from. The next picture had a caption that read: One week later. It showed Trouble sitting and talking to Lili Frond, who was smiling goofily at him. You couldn't see Trouble's face, but his body language obviously said that he was smiling.

The articles went on and on. There were citings. There were break-ups and make-ups. It was rather like a prime-time, overly dramatic soap opera. In fact, I found one article that subtly insulted me as a 'immoral homewrecker'. How charming. Foaly is quite the spin-doctor. Though he can be overly idiotic at times like this.

There were also tales of Holly spiraling into depression or Trouble attempting suicide. That made me want to chuckle. No, he would never do anything that convienient.

Eventually, I was finished and had read everything. It was sickening and somewhat wrong. Depicting Holly like that almost seemed... sinful. I'd never imagine myself to be the 'over protective friend' but I really am. And because of that, Foaly was going to feel my wrath for this. After all, revenge is always sweeter.

That was only 600 pages. Meaning that there would be 724 other pages. I'm curious. What could they be about?

They say that curiosity killed the cat. Goodness knows that I've looked death in the face many times and lived to tell the tale. So, why was I so worried about doing this? Fowls do not worry over unimportant details. I took a deep breath and typed in 'Holly Short and Artemis Fowl.'

There were 700 pages about the two of us. I clicked the first article knowing that it would not be something that I wanted to see. Fowls are not faint-hearted. So, I inhaled deeply and began to read.

Article 1: _Siege Depletes Ransome Fund._

The first thing that I noticed was a large picture of me at twelve years old. I had that old, sly and somewhat evil look in my eyes. Whoever had chosen this picture changed the shadowing so it looked like I was lurking and leering. How kind.

The article wient into the siege in great detail. There were a few compliments to my intelligence, but the rest were depreciations to my character and sanity. It even had a psychological report form the Psych Brotherhood. Strangely enough, one found me to be a cold, manipulative, insane pathological liar. The other found me to be a sad, lonely genius who may grow up to be anything. I found this interesting. Though the worst part was at that time, I was a lot of both accusations.

Article 2: _Public Enemy No. 1 Saves Haven from Deranged Pixie._

This picture was of Holly and I after the Koboi incident. I had the smallest smirk on my face and Holly was rolling her large eyes.

The words were obviously about the incident at Koboi's lab. It was very accurate. Much more accurate than the account from Haven's actual newspaper. Though, it seemed to paint Foaly in the best light. Yes, according to it, he was the 'unsung hero of the tale'. Foaly, he is quite at what he does.

Article 3: _ Artemis in the Arctic_

The picture for this article was definitely annoying. It was one of Holly and I in the snow after my fahter had been rescued. She had her wings on and was hovering with her cold hand hon my shoulder. Her hair was plastered to her face and she was looking at me indulgently, all things considering. I was smirking back at her. Some helpful person had edited the picture and put hearts around our head. Cute. Very cute.

It basically outlined the rescue of my father and told of my first real moment with Holly. It seemd to think that there were raging hormones just underneath the surface. To me, the idea was just plain laughable. At that point, we weren't even really friends yet. She was just a person that I had respect for. So, how does one jump from 'mutual respect' to love?

The articles went on and on. The first few were mostly about our historic dislike and described me in a very negative light, to say the least. The later ones got better and descirbed us as friends. The latest articles were based on our.. 'budding realtionship'. They pointed out glances between us or one of our few hugs. They especially highlighted on the jaunts into the past, saving the demon race, the Spiro problem and my mind wipe, and the Opal incident.

The next article was of the same bent, but made me chuckle. Apparently, 'poor Holly' was stuck in the middle of a love triangle between 'the dashing genius, Artemis Fowl' and the 'handsome, courageous Trouble.' There were bets on who would win her favor. The comments had who her fans thought that she needed. At the moment, we were very close. Though, he only had 999 and I had 1,001. Ah, I always win even if it is only by a small margin.

I clicked on the last article and almost fell out of my chair. It had allegations of Holly and I doing... things together. Things that made me blush. Foaly is definitely going to pay for this. The picture was even worse. She was kissing my cheek and I was blushing with a surprised and soppy grin on my face. Oh yes, the centaur was definitely going to regret this.

Just then, a plan occured to me. It was perfect, and devious. Though, rather simple in comparison to my other great plans. Regardless I have plenty of time to refine and plot.

I was definitely smirking as I scanned all of the articles that I had just read and pasted thiem all to one document. I was still smirking as I opened the file tab and clicked on the button that was labelled 'print.' Ah, revenge _**is**_ always sweeter.

**A/N:**

** Whoo-hoo! Another Chapter down. Okay, so I hoped you enjoyed that one. The next one is in Holly's POV and we get to find out who her mysterious visitor is. **

** I'm soooo sorry that it's taken me forever to update. I've been away from home on a trip and it's been hard to update. So, sorry!**

**Anyway, I plan on updating soon. Keep reading. Note that this is my main focus at the moment and that I have a ton of stuff all ready written for it. Yes, the Haven parts are almost done being written. **

** So, yeah, thanks to all of my reviewers and people who added me or this story to favorites. I love you reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) **

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

** Einstinette**


	37. Visitors

Chapter 37

Visitors

_RECAP:_

_I felt my eyes getting heavier, and was about to doze off when there was an eager and loud 'Knock! Knock!' at my door._

_ Ugh, I was very tempted to just ignore it, but then the knocking got louder. It was as if the person on the other side knew what I was doing. Whoever it was probably did. I'm not known for being kind when interruped, but I am known for always answering the door._

_ "Ugh," I groaned again as I forced my self up from the couch. I dragged myself to the door, not even bothering to put on a 'nice' face._

_ "Yes?" I snapped, swinging the door open, not at all surprised by who I saw standing there._

Holly's POV:

"Whoa, is this how you greet your fave female centaur?" Caballine asked tucking her long, chestnut hair behind her ears.

"Yep," I replied popping the 'p'.

"Charming," she sighed. "I can see why you and Foaly get along so well."

I chuckled at the thought of my old friend. We had known each other forever. And sarcasm was practically a part of our daily lives. Ahh, Foaly. You'd be surprised by how many commented on how similar we are. She definitely wasn't the first to say it and wouldn't be the last.

"Come on in," I sighed, steppin aside to let her in. She sashayed in, and casually slapped my leg with her tail. This is a way that centaurs greet their good friends.

"So, how was your weekend?" she asked standng since I had no centaur-approved chairs.

"Great," I shrugged. "Would you like some carrots or an apple or somethng else." Thankfully she and Foaly come by enough for me to keep things like that around here.

"No thanks. I just ate."

"Well, what brings you to my part of town?" Foaly and Caballine live in a nicer part of Haven on the other side of the city. Caballine always says that she'd like to live here more. But with the money that those two make, it would be almost shameful to the public's ever-watchful eye.

"Oh,I was just curious to see how your weekend was. Ha, it's more like she was nosy and had to see what I did for my weekend.

"It was.. great. I had fun."

"You keep saying that, but what did you do?" she said rolling her eyes and trying not to stamp her hooves in frustration. It's so funny when you think about a civilized woman like her stomping like a child. All centaurs don't do it, but Foaly does. Honestly, it's like they were made for each other.

"Well, Juliet and I went shopping all day," I cringed as I thought of my awful dressing room experiences and of all the stupid, girly clothes that Juliet had bought for me. Ugh, the things that I do to make my friends happuy. Though, the look on Arty's face is going to be _**my**_ reward.

"Shopping!" She screeched loud enough for a dog on the street to hear. "_**You**_ went shopping?"

"Yes," I winced. "What's wrong with that?"

"You never go shopping with em, and it takes about three weeks to get you to agree to to go to the mall at all," she huffed. Great. Her feelings were hurt. They always say that elves are overly-emotional. Obviously those people have never met a centaur before.

"Are you jealous?" I smirked, unable to help me.

"No," she huffed and I could tell that she really meant it.

"Are you mad then?"

"Yes," she pouted and poked her bottom lip out.

"What about if I agree to go on a shopping trip with you?"

"Really?" she gasped, forgetting about pretending to be angry.

"Really, I promise."

That pacified Caballine since she knows that I never break promises. Though, this is one of those times that I would definitely be willing to do so. "Cool, so, what else did you do?"

"Nothing," I lied. Hmm, I wonder what she'd say if she knew that I had danced with Arty at a club. I involuntarily shuddered at the thought of the squeal that would inevitably come.

"Holly, you cannot lie to me. I have a built-in bull shit meter."

"Are you implying that I may not be telling the truth?" I asked with raised eyebrows and wounded pride.

"No, I'm not implying anything. I'm simply stating a fact."

You have to love her brashness. "Nothing happened," I blurted.

Callie's face spread out into a grin. "I never said anything did happen. Oh wow, something did, didn't it?" she took my silence for all of the answer that she needed. "Besides, if nothing happened then you ought to be able to talk about it."

"Fine, but for the record: this statement is under duress and can't be used against me," I stated. "And it better not end up on PPTV." PPTV is the fairy television station that Caballine works for during the day. Most of the shows are suitable. But there is also a large amount of gossip items too. Frond knows that my name has been slung through the mud more times than I can count.

"Honestly, Holly, I'm wounded." And you might have believed her if she hadn't been grinning like a cheschire cat. "I don't mix business and friendship. Any thing that we say is between us."

"Of course," I replied rolling my eyes and using my 'sarcastic' voice.

"Andy you're not under duress at all. I haven't forced you to do anything. This case would never even get to Council."

"Oh please, you're annoying me so much that I have to tell you to get a moment's peace," I chuckled. "After spending ten minutes with you then I'm sure that the Council would see it my way. Especially considering who your husband is."

I must say that some of the Council really hates Foaly. Quite a few of them appreciate him as both a genius and a friend. But the same number think of him as being... smart-assed. (Forgive the pun) They prefer for their suboordinates to act as such instead of equals. Needless to say, Foaly does not tolerate that sort of treatment and that doesn't exactly endear him to those unnamed memebers of the Council.

"Hey, I'm not annoying," she pouted, proving my point. "And Foaly is cute, sweet, and a real stallion in the sack."

"Oh, ewww! Don't tell me that! It's like hearing about your parents," I groaned in disgust. Ugh, more than I ever needed or wanted to know.

Caballine chuckled to herself. "If you don't tell me what you did yesterday then I'm going to tell you all of the dirty details," she threatened. The worst part is that I know that she is 100% serious.

"What if I stick my fingers into my ears and scream 'la-lala-la' as loud as I can?"

"Holly!" she said stomping her hooves in irritation.

"Hehe, sorry," I giggled. "I'll tell you about it."

"About time," she muttered.

I went ahead and told her the whole story of my stay on the surface. "Whoa, you and Artemis danced, hung out and talked but he had no idea of who you really were?" she asked in amazement.

"Yep," I replied, popping the 'p'.

"That's hilarious to think that you two had your first date and he'll never even know about it." 

"It wasn't a date," I protested. "Besides, he didn't even know who I was."

"Whatever," she said appeasingly, but you could tell that she didn't really agree. "But you two need to get together all ready."

"Not going to happen."

"We'll see," she replied with a mischevious glint in her eyes.

"Caballine..." I threatened.

"I'm not gonna do anything," she promised. Though, her fingers or hooves were probably crossed. It's hard to know what to expect from her at times.

"Of course not."

So, Caballine and I talked about a few other subjects and people for about twenty more minutes before she streched and yawned. "Soor to leave so soon, Holly. But Foaly is at home alone with Flash and Mayne."

Mayne was Foaly's super computer genius nephew. Yes, he's a genius, but he's also a rambunctious kid.

Flash was Foaly and Caballine's son. He's about four or five. He was a cute little guy who also happened to be my godson. He reminded me a lot of his father. His thick brown hair in a ponytail (no pun intended.{but it's still hilarious}) down his back, large brown eyes, shiny chesnut coat, and skin that's very tan for someone who lives underground. Frond knos that he's very active (unlike Foaly) and quite smart.

Put those two together with a highly-strung, paranoid father and you have a recipe for disaster. "Go. Make sure that you still have a house left standing."

She chuckled as she walked out of the door that I held open fo her."Kiss the boys for me."

"I will," she assured. She reached down, very far down, and hugged me. "Bye-bye."

"Bye," I replied as I watched her clomp down the street and turn until that I couldn't see her anymore.

I went back inside and sut the door behind me. Ugh, back to what I was doing before. Which was sitting on the couch and watching a drama-type rerun.

Thirty minutes later, I wwas just getting into it when there was a knock on my door. It was probably Foaly on his way home from work or maybe even Vinyaya. I sighed as I went and opened the door.

So, I was wrong. It wasn't Foaly or Vinyaya. Caoomander Trouble Kelp was standing at my door.

Wow, Trouble. I hadn't been alone with Trouble since he... professed his love for me. I guess he decided to seek me out. Great, I bet some cosmic force was really getting a few laughs out of this.

"Hey, Holly," he smiled, looking me up and down. "Wow, you look amazing."

"Thanks," I smiled, but inside I was grimacing. Ugh, I wish I had changed out of this stupid minidress. I glanced down to make sure that my dress was appropriate as it could get. "You look nice too."

And he did. He was wearing a blue V-neck t-shirt that was straining against his muscular chest. His biceps bulged underneath his dark, slightly shimmering skin. Hmm, obviously, he must have ran over here. His legs were encased in a pair of tight, dark blue jeans. His long auburn fringe was flopping in front of his sparkling purple eyes.

So, yeah, he looked nice. Any hot-blooded woman would admit the same. Yes, Trouble is a handsome elf, but a pretty face is not what I'm looking for.

"Thank you," he grinned. He looked like he was waiting for something, but I wasn't going to say anything. "Mind if I come in?"

I sighed internally. The real answer... yes, I mind, but was I going to say that? No. "Come on in." And I stepped back so that he could sweep in. When he came in, his hip slightly into mine. Now, I'm not nearly paranoid enough to believe that it was on purpose. No, that was more of Foaly's department. Even though, I knew it wasn't on purpose, I still didn't like it.

Trouble sat down in his usual chair and I sat on the couch. This reminded me so much of the last ime that Trouble had decided to grace me with his prescence at my house, and I definitely didn't want any repeat performances.

"So, how was your surface trip?" he asked.

"Umm, it was great. I'll have that report to you and Foaly first thing in the morning," I promised.

"Thank you, Holly. But I didn't mean from a business perspective," he explained with a chuckle.

"Oh?" I feigned surprise. "How did you mean it then, Commander?"

"I meant it to be from a personal stand point, Holly." Personal? How surprising. Though the fact that he didn't chastise me for using his rank was surprising.

"Oh, it was fun. I did a bit of shopping with Juliet Butler."

"Hmm, is taht where you picked up that attractive little outfit?"

"Yes sir," I nodded.

"We're outside of the office, Holly. No need for 'sirs' or 'Commanders'. Just Trouble is fine." Of course. How do you tell someone that you'd prefer to be professional.

"Fine, Trubs," I smirked using his old nickname to annoy him.

"Anything but 'Trubs'," he begged.

I folded my arms across my chest. "Take it or leave it," I ordered hoping that he would leave it so that it would be easier to be formal around him.

"Fine," he huffed. "Though, I don't mind it nearly as much when you're the one who calls me that."

"Hmm," I muttered, eager to change the subject. "So, are there any important pending cases waiting for me?"

"Changing the subject?" I knew that he just did it to show that he knew what was going on. "And no. There are very few files for you to deal with."

"Thankfully," I sighed in relief. I love being a major, I love helping the People, but I don't and won't ever love the paperwork that goes on along with it.

We just sat there in silence for a few minutes. We both looked at the flickering screen, but neither of us was really watching. "So.." he began. "I sort of had an alterior motive in coming over here."

I wanted to pull a Juliet and say 'no duh', but I decided that I needed to at least try to be an adult. "Really?"

"Yes. I suppose you remember the last time that I was here?"

How could I forget it? My boss professing his love for me? That isn't an everyday occurence for me, and so not one that I could forget. I didn't really know what I was supposed to say to that idiotic question. I considered just saying no that I had no idea. Though, I knew it wouldn't be the truth. So, once again I just nodded.

"I told you that I loved you?" I nodded, hoping against all hopes that he would recind it.

"Weeell, you haven't said anything. In fact, you've been avoiding me."

I could have called his claims ridiculous and said that I hadn't been avoiding him, I'd just been busy. But he was right. I was avoiding him. I don't want to lose one of my friends, but I just don't feel that way for Trouble. He's a wonderful man and will make some woman very happy, but he's not the one for me.

"Holly? Talk to me, please?" he begged.

"Trouble, you're one of my favorite people under the world, but I just don't feel that way for you." There, I was honest. Now, it was time to let the chips fall as they will.

"You're not with or wanting anyone else, are you?"

"No, I don't want anyone," I replied honestly.

"Not even that mud boy, Artemis Fowl?" Deja Vu.

My mind wandered back to last night's dream and the way Arty's lips felt on my skin. "No. Not him either."

Trouble exhaled a deep sigh of relief. "Then, I still have a chance." Grr. That man is incorrigable. He never gives up. In a commander, it's a very attractive quality but in unwanted attention... it's just plain annoying.

"Trouble," I said very seriously as I looked into his deep purple eyes. "Don't. I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm a big boy, Holly," he said with his usual reckless grin. "I can handle myself."

I didn't say anything, because I didn't know what to say. What's a nice way to say taht I'm not interested and never will be? I had no idea, so I just stared him down.

"I suppose that you know that I had an ulterior motive to visiting you today?"

"Nooo," I gasped. Well, he had said it twice. That was pretty much giving me permission to be sarcastic. "I thought that you had come by just to see how my trip was."

"Defensive, are we? And using sarcasm too?"

That was when I really realized that, yes, I was frustrated with Trouble, but that I really shouldn't take it out on him. "Sorry. I suppose you just rubbed me the wrong way for a minute."

He broke out into a blinding grin. "Well, I guess that it's nice to know that I can rub you." Ugh, innuendoes. And that one was not clever or veiled in the slightest. I wonder did he expect me to respond to that.

When he saw my scowl, he changed the subject rather quickly. "Well, actually, I wanted to see if you wanted to grab some sim-coffee with me?"

"Sorry, Trouble. I can't," I said, sounding very much like I ws actually sorry.

Trouble raised one of his thick brows. "I didn't say when." Ooops, maybe I should have waited for him to ask me for a specific date. Not that it matters. The answer will always be the same.

"Fine when?" I felt like I was losing my own game. WWAD? What would Artemsi do? Outwit him by superior intellect and then belittle him until he was nothing but a broken shell. Oh, if only Arty really was here.

"Saturday," he offered.

"Sorry."

"Next week sometime?" he suggested.

"I can't," I replied, mournfully though it was just an act.

"Next month," he snapped, getting frustrated. Another of his faults. He has no patience.

"I'm busy," I lied.

"Three months from now?" Wow, that's pretty desperate. Who knew that I was such a hot commodity? Unfortunately, attention is not the type of thing that I enjoy.

"I'm unavaliable," I shrugged.

"Holly! How on Earth do you know what you're going to do in three months?" he demanded, angrily. I guess I can't really blame him, but he should take the hint and realize that we're better off as just friends.

I know when it's best to just ignore someone, so I just shrugged.

"So, I'm going to assume that it's not your bursting social calendar. Rather, its me."

I nodded, not quite able to meet his eyes. Trouble pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Why don't you go out with me? What is it about me that you don't like?"

"Trouble, there's nothing about you that I don't like," I smiled. Even at the end of the day, you have to love Trouble. It's an unavoidable fact. "But I all ready told you why we can't go out."

"Because you want to protect my reputation?" he scowled, darkening his realatively handsome face.

"Yes, you're a commandr now."

"What if I don't care about what people say about me?" he challenged.

"Well, it's good one of us does," I threw back.

"You shouldn't," he groaned. "I don't care what they say about me."

"Well, do you care about what the People will say about _**me**_?" I demanded.

Before this, he had been looking angry but all of a sudden, all of that drained out of his face. "I thought that you were worried about me."

"I'm worried about the of us."

"You've told me about why you worry about me. Why are you worried about yourself?" I had expected him to sound hurt or upset. But he just sounded... curious.

"Trouble, you know how sexist the LEP is," I explained, trying not to sound like I was whining. "If anything happens then the blame will fall on me. I'll be responsible. They won't hesitate to black-ball me and I may even lose the job that I love."

"Holly, I promise that I won't let that happen."

"Trouble don't you see? You can't always protect me. I have to take care of myself."

"You don't always have to," he protested. "You need other people."

"I understand and I'll know where to turn to." I never said that it was him, but of course, he automatically assumed that it was. Not that I blame him. It would follow our line of conversation exactly.

He raised his hand and looked into my eyes as he stroked my face from ear to cheek and back again. I didn't say a word, but my back stiffened so that it was as straight as a board.

"Holly? Why don't you cover that eye with a contact?" he asked out of the blue. Obviously he was referring to what used to be Arty's eye. It did seem to disturb fairies. They felt like it was watching them. Like Arty was watching them. They may hate it, but I happen to like it.

"Why would I?" I demanded. "It's a part of me."

"You mean, it's a part of him."

"It was," I shrugged.

"It's kind of... creepy," he muttered. "It's like he's always watching me."

"Yes I can see that," I admitted since I had heard it so much. "But remember that it's just me."

"Nothing I say can get you to get it changed?" he asked.

"No," I shook my head. "I'm happy like this." The way he spoke seemd to have a double meaning and so did my words. He was practically asking me if I would ever go out with him, and I was trying to tell him that I'm perfectly content with my life just the way it is. Meaning, I love being single with two different color eyes.

"Hey, I loved this show," he grinned.

It seemed so random. I glanced at the televison. "Ugh, Amelia Rose." She was a red-headed pixie with freckles and looked a lot like Opal Koboi. Besides, she wasn't very good at her job. Unfortunately, she is also on a lot of shows.

"You don't like her?"

"Not really."

"Why?" he asked curiously. I just shrugged. There's no real readon, it's just a feeling that I get about certain people.

Without another word, he picked up the remote and flipped to an old romance movie. "Mind if I stay to watch it?" he pleaded.

"Of course not," I lied. "I don't mind at all."

He smiled happily. "Great."

We sat on the couch, almost uncomfortably close. It was your typical sappy romance. There was the brave heroine who was to love and the handsome stranger that she meets. He falls for her and she falls for him, but refuses to admit it. She gets scared when the man admits his feelings, and she separates herself from him. They both live miserable for a few weeks until she realizes that she can't live without him. She finds him, he acts like he won't forgive her, but he does eventually take her back. And they all live happily ever after. Ugh, after you've seen one then you've seen them all.

All through the movie, I kept trying to resist rolling my eyes at the acting in the movie and the elf sitting beside me. He kept trying to put his arm around me and I kept sliding out from under it. Once again, he was persistent. I finally got tired of moving around. So, I jut sat back with his arm perched on the top of the couch and around my shoulders.

When the movie ended, I glanced at the clock on my wall. It read 8:45 pm, but Trouble didn't say anything. Infct, if possible, he was getting even more relaxed. Since he wasn't going to say anyting then I was going to have to. "It's getting pretty late."

"Yeah, it is. I should probably go," he replied reluctantly. Thankully, Trouble has never really been slow on this sort of uptake (But when it comes to dating, it's obviously different) and took the hint.

"Okay, it was nice to see you."

"You too. We should do this again next time. I should probably bring food though," he joked.

"Umm, yeah," I stammered, though he was asking me to go with him to an at-home dinner date.

"Bye Holly," he said at the door. He turned to me and stroked my face. I tried to pull away, but he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a kiss. Yes, I could have gotten away, but that would have been very painful for him. I must be an idiot. A little pain on his part will save me a lot of pain and annoyance.

With the way my arms were pent, I had two choices. Cos tapa, the ancient 'quick foot' martial arts or just kicking him in the crotch. Both ways would do a lot of damage and I didn't want to add that to my concious. And of course, I didn't want to permanently hurt him either.

Back to his kiss. It was probably good by most women's standards. It was warm and inviting. His tonguewas playful and his taste pleasurable. But I'd had better in my dreams. Arty's kiss had been so real and so much... better. It was almost like Artemis understood parts of me that Trouble would never be able to begin to fathom.

No, stop right there. Neither Artemis or Trouble really know me. This kiss with Trouble is nothing, and the ones with Artemis were just dreams that were brought on by hormonal confusion due to my friends constant buzzings in my ear. I am _**not**_ pathetic enough to day dream over kisses that are just fantasies.

Thankfully, Trouble finally pulled back. "Night, Holly," he whispered close to my ear, tweaking the point just slightly. I'd like to say that I was strong, but I wasn't. I moaned involuntarily. Involuntarily becasue the ear and its point is the second most erotically sensitive location on the elf body. Second only to... well you know. I couldn't resist the sensation that it sent sweeping through me. Don't blame me, blame my anatomy.

Fortunately for him he turned and strode out of the door, closing it behind him. Ugh, I just groaned as I went back and plopped down on my couch. Okay, there's only so much that you can denuy. This was not one of those things. It's official. Trouble is in love with me and wants to go on a date with me.

When I first heard it, it really surprised me. But in hindsight, it wasn't very shocking at all. Trouble's been my friend through college. He knows me pretty well and always showed my respect. In fact, he even used to flirt with me.

The question was: how do I feel about him? Do I love him? The answer came to me very quickly. Yes, I love him. I love him like I love Foaly, Caballine, Mulch and all of my other friends. There were no feelings beyond that. I don't want to break his heart, but I don't know any other way to get him to leave me alone.

And that kiss. It was unexpected and very.. underwhelming. In fact, it was downright disappointing. I touched my lips. There was no tingle, no spark to even remind me that it had ever happened. That's exactly what I need to do. I need to forget it. As far as I am concerned, it never happened.

Ugh, enough sitting here thinking about it. I looked down at my little fress. I needed to put on something that was a little more...me.

I went into my room and saw all of my shopping bags clustered around my bed. Hmm, I hadn't even noticed that they weren't in my living room. There was a note on top of the bed. I went and picked it up. The handwriting was Foaly's blunt script.

_Holly,_

_ I know you wanted these things in your living room, but unfortunately my intern was working on the transportation device. (You just can't find good help these days.) Well anyway, he changed the settings and your things ended up in your bedroom instead. Sorry for the inconvienence. Talk to you tomorrow._

_ -Foaly._

Foaly. His poor intern. I bet he had gotten the lecture of his life. I chuckled to myself as I opened up one of my drawers.

I pulled off the little purple dress and held it up. It really was pretty. The belt glimmered in the light. I was still smiling as I folded it and placed it in the drawer. Then, I reached into the topmost one and pulled out a green tank top and some black, knee-length yoga pants.

Next, I went into the bathroom and began my nightly routine. The brush was exactly where I left it I picked it up and brushed my hair until it was perfectly straight. I cocked my head at the girl in the mirror. She was so pretty. Her long auburn hair, surrounded her oval face. I loved the way that I looked, but I wanted to try something different.

That's when I remembered what Lili Frond had said. So, I fluffed my hair out, and it flowed down to my shoulders like a red waterfall. Great, I thought smirking at myself. I have sex hair.

I was about to try another style when there was another knock at the door. Ugh, it was probably Trouble coming back to say something else to me. I really didn't want to answer. But it's bad manners not to, especially if they know that you're home.

I groaned again as I trudged into my living room and finally to the front door. "Yes Trouble?" I groaned and wrenched the door open.

"Trouble? Oooh lala..." said a person that was definitely not Trouble Kelp. No, Lili Frond was standing in my doorway with her long blond hair flowing in the artificial wind. Think of the devil... and she shall appear.

I just stared at her. yes, she had said that she wanted to be my friend, but I had never imagined seeing her at my house. I know it's what friends do. But are we really friends? Chances are that if I have to ask then it's a no.

"Hi Lili, how are you?"she asked herself. "Oh, I'm great. How about you, Holly?" She answered herself.

That snapped me out of my revere. "Hi Lili, how are you?" I repeated.

"Oh, I'm gret. How about you, Holly?"

I just shrugged. "Come on in," I said still unsure of how to react.

"Don't mind if I do," she giggled. "You look nice, by the way."

I regarded her skeptically as I looked down at my plain outfit. Though Lili's outfit was cute. She was wearing a deep red low cut shirt and a short black skirt. She had a high pair of black shoes with silver buckles on them. Her hair was fluffed like a model and her make-up was flawless.

"Thanks so do you."

We continued exchanging pleasantries as I led her into the living room. I plopped down on the couch and she did the same.

"Sooo... you wree expecting Trouble?" Not for a second did I think that she meant lower-case trouble. No, it was obvious that she was referring to Trouble who was nothing if not troubling.

"No, he already came to visit."

"Oooh, la la la," she laughed and wiggled her eyebrows at my mussed hair.

"No, no. It's not like that," I protested.

Lili just giggled. "I know."

"You know?" I asked. "How do you know?" Now, it wasn't like I wanted it to be true. But how did Lili know. Let's face it, Lili has a reputation for being dumber than a sack of bricks. Obviously, she's not as dumb as she looks. Though, I doubt that it's possible to be that much of an idiot.

"You know, I'm not as dumb as people think," she replied, making me blush for all of the the times that I thought that she was stupid. Well, this proves that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. "I know you and I know him too."

"Trouble's not the type of guy take advantage of a girl. And I have no doubt that you'd straighten him out if he tried."

"True," I agreed.

"Besides, I do believe that you prefer 'em tall, pale, and human," she smirked with a mischevious grin in her eyes.

I spoke like I would have to any of my other friends. Meaning, I did so without thinking. "Oh please, Frond. And to think that I was starting to get positive thoughts about your intelligence." I felt bad. No wonder I don't have many friends. I probably should snapped my hand over my mouth, but I resisted the urge. I just looked into her crystal, blue eyes.

She looked at me for a second with her mouth twitching. I thought she was going to yell at me, but she didn't. No, what she did was even more surprising. She burst out laughing. Her shoulders were shakng and tears were streaking down her face. "Wow, that was funny," she managed to gasp out between giggles.

I stared at her with wide, curious eyes. That just set her off again. She finally managed to settle down. "That's what I love about you, Holly. Not only are you hilarious, but you're also breath-takingly honest."

I looked at her with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," she nodded. "That's probably why it's taken me so long to try to be your friend. I've always secretly envied that."

My eyebrows shot up even higher, if that's possible. "You? Jealous of me?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" she aked. "You're everything that I'm not. You're funny, opionated, cute, everyone loves you, and you're the subject of most guy's fantasies. You were a great captain and an even better major." I could feel the raw emotion in her words. I really wanted to place my forehead on hers and probe into her emotions, but you can't do it on another fairy without permission.

I couldn't help, but laugh in shock. "But Lili, you're..." I began but she cut me off.

"I'm the blond bimbo who only gets attention because of my looks. No one cares about what I have to say. They just care about what I have to say. They just care about how tight my clothes are and how far they think my legs can go apart." She had a point. Until recently, I had never thought of her as anyting else. And now that I knew her, it made me feel awful.

"Everyone thinks that I'm dumb, but I actually graduated sixth in my class of forty." Yes, I remember now. I graduated second, just under Trouble. I had always assumed that Frond had been dead last.

"I...I'm sorry, Lili," I said honestly.

"It's okay," she smiled through the tears that were pooling in her eyes.

I threw my arms around her impulsively. She squeezed me back tightly. To most people this would seem like a rather sudden, but elves are notoriously emotional.

"You know, I was jealous of you too," I admitted. It didn't taste nearly as bitter as it would have a few weeks ago. No, now it felt like I was talking to a... a friend.

I saw Lili's ears prick up, a sure sign of interest in a fairy. "Really? Why?"

"You were pretty, had a way of bringing people around to your way of thinking, you always get what you want, you made everything look so...easy and, of course, every make in the LEP and in college wanted you."

"Wanted me to spread my legs, you mean. No, the guys liked a steady, dependable girl like you more."

"Whatever," I replied, blushing at the praise. "Say what you want."

She giggled. "Wow. If anyone had said that I'd be sitting in your living room or be your friend..."

"I know exactly what you mean." And I did. Until she said the word, I still hadn't equated her with being a friend. But now as I think about it, we really have bridged the gap and became friends.

"So, how was your surface trip?" she asked.

"Great," I smirked. "It was really fun."

"Ooooh, what did you do?" she giggled. "Did you see Artemis Fowl while you were up there?"

"Well, I went shopping and clubbing with Juliet Butler. And yes, I did see Artemis."

"Arty?" she giggled, and I just shrugged. "What did you two do?"

I knew Lili and I had just became friends, but I kind of trust. So, I told her everything. By the end, she was dying of laughter. "So the genius had no idea that it was you?"

"Nope, none," I laughed at the idea of Arty not knowing something.

"Oh wow, black-mail city baby."

"No," I smirked. "He's probably and some way to turn it back around on me."

Lili nodded in agreement. We spent the next hour or two just talking. She told me all about work, the people there, and a bunch of things about her. I did the same, and before I knew it, it was late.

"Oh, I have to go," Lili pouted. "But I really don't want to."

"I know. I was having so much fun," I said in surprise.

Lili sighed and stood up, reluctantly. "Well, see you in the morning," she said.

"Yeah, of course," I replied as I led her to the door.

She opened the door and in it. She looked at me shyly. "Bye," she grinned, throwing herself at me, and giving a big hug.

I returned the hug and gently patted her on the back. "Bye."

She pulled back and smiledat me before heading out to her small, black convertable. I watched her hop in and drive off into the 'night'.

I turned back into the house and closed and locked the door. The analog clock on my wall read midnight. Midnight. I had meant to be in bed a while ago. Normally, I may stay up a bit later, but was still somewhat shuttle lagged.

I sighed as a wave of exaustion descended on me. I clicked the light off and trudged my way to my room. Thankfully, I had turned the bed back earlier. I crawled in between the thick sheets and covered myself up. Within seconds, I was floating away. The last thing that touched my mind was the warm fuzzy memories of my new friend and of what tomorrow will bring.

**A/N:**

**Whoo-hoo! Another Chapter down. Okay, so I hoped you enjoyed that one. A bit of a surprise on who the guests were, right? Sorry to disappoint anyone who thought that it would be Arty. Don't worry, he'll make his appearance. Oh, and the next few chapters will be in Holly's POV and in diary form. **

**Anyway, I plan on updating soon. Keep reading. Note that this is my main focus at the moment and that I have a ton of stuff all ready written for it. Yes, the Haven parts are almost done being written. However, I will be doing two chapters of my Slumber party story before I come back to this one. Check it out!**

** So, yeah, thanks to all of my reviewers and people who added me or this story to favorites. I love you reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) **

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

** Einstinette**


	38. Back to Work Again

Chapter 38

Back to Work Again

_RECAP:_

_ I sighed as a wave of exaustion descended on me. I clicked the light off and trudged my way to my room. Thankfully, I had turned the bed back earlier. I crawled in between the thick sheets and covered myself up. Within seconds, I was floating away. The last thing that touched my mind was the warm fuzzy memories of my new friend and of what tomorrow will bring._

**Holly's POV:**

Dear Diary,

Tomorrow or rather today didn't bring anything positive. It brought me an awful headache, a dry throat, and an irritable mood.

Ugh, I groaned. My mouth felt like an army had just marched through it. I got into the shower and let the hot water release the tension in my muscles. Then, I stepped out feeling slightly better than I had when I went in. I brushed my teeth until they shone. Next, I grabbed my brush and tried to get the snarls out of my hair.

Even at that early point, I could tell that today wasn't going to be great. I couldn't do anything with my hair, so I just pulled it back into ponytail leaving my bangs to frame both sides of my face.

I smiled as I pulled on my jumpsuit uniform.I never usually wear jewelry to work, but today I was in dire need of a pick-me-up. So, I grabbed a pair of gold clip-on hoops and stuck them onto my ears.

I smiled a bit more at my reflection. But I had to cut it short to gather the rest of my things. I did so and left the house. My stroll was leisurely and slow. Sure I was in a bad mood, but the day was perfect. The artificial sun was shining brightly and it was a warm day. Just the way I like it.

About fifteen minutes after I left the house, I was walking into Police Plaza. Frond was standing at the door, obviously waiting for me. "Good morning," she squealed. I just raised my eyebrows. I had forgotten how much of a morning person she was.

I grunted out an unintelligable reply. She smiled just as chipper. "Not a morning person, huh?"

I shook my head. "Well, I'll see you at lunch," and she went int the direction of her cubicle while I trudged into my office.

I sat down in my big, comfy black, swivel chair and sighed as I booted up my Foal-tech computer. "Thirty seconds," I muttered. "Foaly's really slowing down."

It finally came on and there was a blinking IM invitation on my desktop. I knew that it had to be someone in the office and was most likely one of my friends. So, I opened it up, and the small window grew to half of the size of my screen.

(IM conversation in italics) HorseLover69- Foaly ShortandDangerous- Holly

_HorseLover69: About time you showed up._

_ShortandDangerous: Yeah, yeah. We can't all live at work like you. Oh, and you may want to change your screen name._

_HorseLover69: What's up with that? Artemis told me the same thing._

_ShortandDangerous: Wait! When did you talk to Artemis?_

_HorseLover69: Yesterday. But don't change the subject. Tell me about my screenname._

_ShortandDangerous: Tell me about Arty_

_HorseLover69: No *Puts on stubborn face* Tell me now._

_ShortandDangerous: Fine._

I told him. I won't write the specifics, because it's not really appropriate.

_HorseLover69: Oh... give me a second._

He popped off and came back with a new screenname. Blackstallion10. I started to tell him about that name, but thought it was a waste of time. Frond knows that they would only get worse before they got better.

_BlackStallion10: That's better._

_ShortandDangerous: Loads. Now when did you talk to Arty?_

_BlackStallion: We talked twice yesterday. The first time, I called to talk to him. The second time, he called me to see what he should wear to a club. Really, can you see our Arty at a club?_

Yes, I chuckled. I really wanted to tell him that but decided not to because I didn't want to give myself away.

_ShortandDangerous: No way._

_BlackStallion10: Oh realluy?_

You didn't have to be a genius to know that there was obvious suspicousness behind his words.

_ShortandDangerous: Of course not._

_BlackStallion10: That's something because I swear that your ring's tracker said that you were at the same club. Perhaps I should bring up a video feed from last night._

I couldn't let him do that. Frond knows what he would make of that.

_ShortandDangerous: No! Okay, I was there._

_BlackStallion10: Oh, do tell. What happened?_

_ShortandDangerous: We danced. End of discussion._

_BlackStallion10: Did you go anywhere with him after? Like, maybe, a hotel room._

_ShortandDangerous: *Wrinkles nose in disgust* Ewww. No._

Yes, but not in the way that he had implied. No, I'm definitely not that type of girl.

_BlackStallion10: Mmmm._

_ShortandDangerous: Enough interrogation. There must be a reason behind this Im-ing._

_BlackStallion10: Yep. -pops 'p'-_

_ShortandDangerous: Well, what are you waiting, the grass to grow?_

_BlackStallion10- That could be never since grass doesn't really 'grow' in Haven._

_ShortandDangerous: Enough science... just tell me what you want._

_BlackStallion10: Fine. I just wanted to see why there was no report on my data tablet._

Of course, Foaly was that desperate to see how I'd liked his little invention. He really should get a new hobby.

_ShortandDangerous: It'll be there after lunch._

_BlackStallion10: Okay. I hate to leave, but we should probably disconnect._

_ShortandDangerous: Yeah, and we wouldn't want anyone to hack into your 'secure' line._

_BlackStallion10: As if. *snorts* Don't you have some work to do?_

_ShortandDangerous: Yes. What about you?_

_BlackStallion10: Of course, what would you guys do without me? Well Ciao, Holly._

_ShortandDangerous: Bye._

And with that I disconnected. After doing so, I opened the folder on my data tablet that contained all of my cases. When I left, I had had thirty left to work on. Now there were only six. Meaning that twenty-four of them had been siphoned off by someone else. Trouble.

There was a tab on tthe top that said 'redistributed work.' It would tell who had took on my load. I looked at it and was surprised. Thirteen had been taken on by Lili and the other eleven had been taken on by Trouble.

Yes, I had expected Trouble to have taken some. But Lili? As a corporal she had nothing but paperwork unless there is an emergency. Well, I guess she really is serious about us being friends. Note to self: do something nice for her.

I went back to working. I had finished three cases by lunch. I wanted to finish, but decided to go ahead and take my lunch at my normal time. Thankfully, I had brought my own lunch. I definitely didn't want to talk to anyone ath the moment since I was still in a bad mood.So, I pulled out a thermos of nettle smoothie and a veggie burger.

I finished lunch quickly. After I had eaten, I knew that I had to send Foaly his report or he would come and annoy me in person. So, I got out my data tablet and began writing.

_Subject: Morpho-ring_

_ Report to: Foaly the Centaur._

_ I, Major Holly Short, did a field test on the Morpho-ring. This test began at 11:00 a.m. on Saturday and lasted until 5:00 p.m. on the following Sunday._

_ The Morpho-ring was supposed to make one look and feel human, and it did so. I went to the Dublin mall in cthe company of human and ally Juliet Butler. I blended seamlessly. At first even she could not tell who I was. Later, that night we went to a club known as the Phenomena where we spent time with some of her accquaintences, and each of them was sure that I was a human._

_ Though the ring worked, there are some bugs that need to be worked out before it is really used in the field. As you know, all fairies have an increased sensitivity to cold. During this experiment, I was outside for a short amount of time. To a normal human, it was of a normal temperature, but I was shaking violently. It drew a few strange looks, but most attributed it to me either being from a warm place or anemia._

_ This won't really matter in a hot location, but as a field officer, you never know where you may have to go. And cold can be detrimental in the field to the mission and to the officer. That 's the only real problem and can hopefully be easily rectified._

_ In conclusion, I feel that this will be a very useful device for future missions._

_-Major Holly Short_

I looked over it and checked for typoes. There were none so I clicked it send and watched it go. The rest of my day sped on. Before I knre it, it was time to go home. Ugh, I groaned as I stood up stiffly from my desk and got ready to leave.

Of course, it just couldn't be that easy. I was about to walk out of my office when Chix Verbil walked in.

"Holls," the cocky sprite crooned in a sickening way.

I rolled my eyes exaggeratedly so that he could see it. "How many times do we have to go over this, Chix. Muy name is Holly, not Holls. Call me Holly, okay?"

"I'd rather call you baby," he leered.

"I'd rather you call me nothing at all," I countered.

He's not the type to take a hint. No, he just chuckled. "Fiesty, I like that."

"Hmm, that's as close as you'll ever get to it," I smirked.

"We'll see."

"You won't," I countered. "You'll never see anything."

"That's what you think," he grinned. How do you spell delusional? C-H-I-X.

"That's what I know."

Chix stood there for a moment, trying to come up with something to say. I know from experience that it can take a while. "C'mon Holly Baby. Don't be like that," he pleaded.

I sighed. This was getting annoying. I had the perfect way of getting him off of my back. "Okay Chix," I purred, trying not to gag.

"See, no one can resist the Chix-meister," he cheered. Wow, no one can really be that stupid.

"Oooh, you know it," I cooed, barely manageing to keep the disgust from my face.

I stood squarely in front of him so that, my hand was lightly resting on his chest. "C'mon Holly. Kiss me."

I stood on my toes and put my face close to his ears, but made sure not to touch them. "In your dreams, Chixy."

And with that, I turned and walked out of the office, leaving a stunned Chix behind me. Needless ot say, I was a lot happier on the way home. I finally got into the house and laid down on my couch and reflected on my day. Ha, it might have started off bad, but it had definitely improved.

Well, until next time.

-Holly

**A/N:**

**Whoo-hoo! Another Chapter down. Okay, so I hoped you enjoyed that one. ****Back to more diary entries.****Oh, and the next few chapters will be in Holly's POV and in diary form. **

**Anyway, I plan on updating soon. Keep reading. Note that this is my main focus at the moment and that I have a ton of stuff all ready written for it. Yes, the Haven parts are almost done being written. **

** So, yeah, thanks to all of my reviewers and people who added me or this story to favorites. I love you reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) **

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

** Einstinette**


	39. Evil has Blond Curly Hair

Chapter 39

Evil has Blond, Curly Hair

_RECAP:_

_ And with that, I turned and walked out of the office, leaving a stunned Chix behind me. Needless ot say, I was a lot happier on the way home. I finally got into the house and laid down on my couch and reflected on my day. Ha, it might have started off bad, but it had definitely improved. _

_ Well, until next time._

_-Holly_

**Holly's POV:**

Dear Diary,

Four days until Artemis comes. Lately, I've been finding myself thinking about that night ath the club. The part that really makes me angry is Minerva Paradizo.

I really have no idea why I'm so mad. I guess it's just the way that she trys to own Artemis. He's my friend and if there's one thing that I know, it's that he hates being controlled. Frond knows, that he won't take that lying down.

Minerva's nothing more than a manipulator. She only wants to use Arty, his brain, and the attention that she'll get from going out with him. Some people actually care about him, but she's not one of them. No, she only really cares about herself, her brother, and her father. She doesn't care about who gets hurt in the pursuit of what she wants. Hopefully, Artemis knows that.

Yes, she's pretty, blond, human, and a genius but she's not Arty's type. In fact, I think I'll make a list of why they couldn't get together.

**1. She's too bossy. (Artemis would hate that. He'd probably break up with her in a few weeks.)**

** 2. She's too obsessed with herself. (Every guy wants a little attention from his girlfriend once in a while. Anyone who talks to her would realize that within a few minutes.)**

** 3. She doesn't like Artemis. (See # 2)**

** 4. She's a bimbo. (Her outfit from the other night speaks loudly.)**

** 's fake and insecure.**

** 6. She dresses like a slut. (View #4)**

** 7. She is too temperamental. (She almost exploded and tried to fight a more experienced martial artist.)**

** 8. She's sure that she's the best girl in the world.**

** 9. She's disrespectful. (When Arty asked her to leave, she stayed and snapped at me. Yes, she didn't like me, but she should have respected him enough to leave graciously.**

** hates most of Arty's friends. (Yes, she's made it no secret that she sees me as her competition for Arty's affections. Though, I've said it again and again that I'm not interested.)**

Once again, I have to be fair instead of just writing what I feel would be best.

**Reasons why they may work out:**

** 1. She's a pretty human and he's a hormonal teenager. Not to mention that their human anatomies would match rather well.**

** 2. They're both genii and could discuss the mysteries of the universe equally.**

** 3. She's size compatible. (I know that I mentioned that one before, but it's pretty important.)**

** 4. They're both proud, and would find that quality attractive in each other.**

** 5. They're both independent enough to not really care about what the other does.**

** 're both rich, and could definitely support a very upscale lifestyle.**

** 7. They share a sense of humor. (Like that stupid quark joke on the train that I still don't get. Ugh, intellectuals.)**

So, those are all of the reasons that I can come up with. So far, there are more ways that it's not possible reasons than possible ones. Not that I'm surprised. In fact, I'm really just surprised that I only have ten reasons why they can't get together.

I kep thining that I feel bad for almost going off on her. But, I wouldn't have hit her. No, don't hit chiildren with the exception of Artemis. Though, I don't really count him as a child. Even when he was twelve he didn't seem like a child to me.

But Minerva's attitude definitel made her seem like a child . A spoiled brat of a child.

To be honest, I think that Arty could do much better. I'm not saying that it should be me. No, I don't feel that way for him, but it should be someone other than her. I really would be happy if he found a nice girl. As long as she was right for him and a good person, then I really wouldn't care.

I suppose that I've vented enough. Until later.

-Holly

**A/N:**

**Whoo-hoo! Another Chapter down. Okay, so I hoped you enjoyed that one, because t****he ****next few chapters will be in Holly's POV and in diary form. **

**Anyway, I plan on updating soon. Note that this is my main focus at the moment and that I have a ton of stuff all ready written for it. Yes, the Haven parts are almost done at the moment. **

** So, yeah, thanks to all of my reviewers and people who added me or this story to favorites. I love you reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) **

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

** Einstinette**


	40. Who is Artemis Fowl?

Chapter 40

Who is Artemis Fowl?

**Holly's POV:**

Dear Diary,

I'm... confused. You think that you know someone, but do you really? He's my best friend and I've known him for years, but have I really? I suppose my real question is: Who is Artemis Fowl?

It seems like it was so long ago when he kidnapped me. I know what I would have said back then. I would have called him evil or corrupt. Well, at least until he asked me to heal his mother. But I still considered him to be bad at the core.

Then, we foiled Opal for the first time. It was right after his kidnapping me, so I was angry and distrustful. But at that point, he seemed... younger, more... vulnerable. He was just a little boy who wanted his father back and would do anything to get him. I couldn't fault him for that. No, in fact, I sort of... admired him for it. Because if it was my father then I would have done the same and a lot more for him.

When we finally saved him, there was a bright light in his eyes. Artemis was even younger. Then, he had saved my finger and in essence my career. I remember that coin that I shot in the center for him. It was to remind him of his small spark of decency. At the time, it seemed so small of a gesture, but now it has become a constant symbol of both our friendship and of Arty himself.

During the Spiro incident, I was angry. Artemis had gotten Butler hurt and caused valuable fairy technology to be stolen. Surprisingly he had actually accepted what he had done and seemed... repentant. As a fairy, I have a good sense of empathy. I could tell that he was telling the truth, and so I agreed to help.

Of course, that led to the finger situation which made me even angrier than I had been at first. He had tricked me. He hadn't trusted me. He was just manipulating me again. It seemed like for every step forward in our friendship, we got slung back twice as far.

Then, we wiped his memory. I felt like my heart was being ripped out. He didn't remember me. We would never have a chance to be real friends. I would never really know him.

Next, Opal came back, and we were pushed together again when he asked for that consutant's fee, it hurt me. I guess I thought that he should have just remembered me be seeing my face. But it didn't work out like that. It was like he had reverted back to the money-hungry monster that I had hated from the beginning. But underneath it all, he was still the same person.

I remember him standing next to me when we thought that we were going to die. He told me how much he cared about me. I had felt all warm and tingly until I realized that he didn't remember. It was disappointing, but at least he was there for the last few moments.

And he was beside me again, when I couldn't attendd Root's recycling ceremony. He had promised me that it would be fine. That I would be okay.

Then there was the whole Hydras debacle. He showed the most emotions that I had ever seen from him. He showed that he actually cared about me as more than just a fairy to exploit. When we first got there, he had to look at me and make sure that I had made it there in one piece. At that moment, I felt that he showed that we actually had a true friendship. We were so close. Yet, a minute later, he was back to work.

And he brought me back to life. I was dead. Abbott's cold blade had went through me. I remembered the loud 'shick' as it went in. Then, I remembered Artemis calling out my name with tears in his eyes as he turned away. He turned away as I lay there in a pool of my own blood. Then the next thing that I knew, I was back. And Arty did it. I remember tthe grin and the tears sparkling in his still blue eyes.

On the way back, we were so totally linked. His thoughts were mine and mine were his. It was like we were one person instead of two. It was amazingly special.

Next was our adventure to the past. We had to stand in our underwear. Artemis was in his red, Armani boxers. I remember catching him looking at me. Not that i was looking at him. On this adventure, he was in a hurry. He seemed frantic. Though, I can't blame him; he was trying to save his mother.

We were in that car trunk together. Nothing really happened, but he found out about my secret fear, and he didn't hold it over me like he would have done in the past. No, he actually understood me, and tried to be kind.

And of course, the ill-fated kiss. I don't really know why I did it. Most people would say that it's because I'm in love with him. They're so wrong. I don't love him like that. No, he's just my best friend. I think I kissed him because I was flushed from magic and excited that he wasn't dead. I may have felt something, but if i did then it was due to my hormonal eighteen year old body. That's my story and I'm sticking to it.

Then there was one time on your car. I kind of wanted to try kissing again, but then he told me about how he lied. I think my heart stopped for a second there. It crushed me so much. It was like seeing someone run backwards. This time, I felt my heart harden, and I turned my back on him.

Arty changed a lot. He went back and forth from hot to cold and then back again. But which is he really?

Personally, I don't think that he's cold. Yes, he was at first but he changed. I feel that he is really warm, but is afraid to show it. After all, he grew up with tons of repressed emotions. Every bit of pain that he had was pushed inside of him in the hopes that he could do something that was so much greater.

But then there's something else to add to the mix. The other night at the Phenom. Arty had no idea of who I was, but he was so kind and gentle to a complete stranger. Maybe it was just because I was Juliet's friend, but I doubt it. If Arty doesn't want to talk to you, then he will either leave or insult you until you decide to.

But nooo, he was... nice. He 'saved' me from Aidan. Let's be honest. Even in a drunked stupor Aiden would have destroyed Arty and he knew it. Yet, he still sacrificed himself to help out a strange girl. No cold person would have done that.

Then he took all of my attitude with benevolence. Most people would have gotten annoyed and left, but Arty stayed. Though, one could stay tht he should be used to it with friends like Foaly, Mulch, Juliet, and I.

He was also considerate of the fact that I couldn't drink alcohol. Which was very considerate.

He asked me to dance with him. The fast dancing was fun, and he was so good. Then on the slow songs. I felt so special. It was like I was the only girl in the world.

Of course, I have to talk about the clearing. It was so open and beautiful. And Arty actually shared. I learned a lot about him. Snd surprisingly he was very honest about everything. Or at least, I'm pretty sure that he was.

Last but not least, the walk to the hotel room. I had expected him to just drop me off outside. But, of course, he was too gentlemanly. He held the door for me, generously tipped the doorman, and he even went up the stairs with me because I couldn't take the elevator. Then outside of the room, he was so sweet and concerned. Of course, I may have shut it in his face. But in my defense, he smiled at me afterwards.

Arty's kind. He's funny and he understands me. He's hot, but sometimes act cold. He definitely cares about his friends. But who is Artemis Fowl? I don't know yet, but I intend to find out.

-Holly

**A/N:**

**Whoo-hoo! Another Chapter down. Okay, so I hoped you enjoyed that one, because t****he ****next few chapters will be in Holly's POV and in diary form. **

**Anyway, I plan on updating soon. Note that this is my main focus at the moment and that I have a ton of stuff all ready written for it. Yes, the Haven parts are almost done at the moment. **

** So, yeah, thanks to all of my reviewers and people who added me or this story to favorites. I love you reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) **

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

** Einstinette**


	41. Dancing Through My Mind

Chapter 41

Dancing through my Mind

Holly's POV:

Dear Diary,

So, yesterday I was thinking about who Arty is. Today I'm thinking about the dancing that went on at the club.

First of all, there was the dancing that I did with Juliet, Shry, and Mackenzie. It was provacotive to say the least. In fact, I'm still blushing from some of the tings that he did. Thankfully, no one but Juliet knows that Hollinda is me. So, it shouldn't really matter.

To be honest, it was fun to just be a girly-girl for a while. I'm not exactly a tom-boy, but no one in their right mind would ever call me girly. Though, I can definitely see the perks of acting that way.

It was definitely an 'I am woman, hear me roar' type of moment. It was very overwhelming. Of course, the way that the men were looking at me wasn't admirable. I felt like a piece of meat. Well, that's one thing that both male humans and male fairies have in common. They know how to oggle.

Then there was the fast dancing with Artemis. I never thought that he could dance. And of course, like always, he surprised me. I remember the way that his body moved and the way that his missmatched eyes lit up. He seemed to be so alive. Like he was a normal teen instead of a super genius.

Though my favorite part about the fast dancing was saying 'in your face' to Minerva. Nothing in the whole world could beat that. She looked mad enough to spit flames. Not that I was getting any satisfaction from that... Ah, who am I kidding? It was worth it. It's justice for her being so 'crazy possesive' towards someone who doesn't belong to her.

Regardless. Moving on to slow dancing with Arty. One word: wow.

Now, that's a bit more of his expected genre of dance. I had to admit that I was wrong, but I'd always imagined him as the two-left feet type of guy. The type that stood in the corner on a cell phone or checking his stocks and bonds or something.

I keep thinking about how his pale hands entwined with my darker ones. Then, he put his hands in that insanely high place. My only thought was: seriously? So, of course, I had to moved it down. His hand was so... large as it slid down my abdomen to my hips yet was still the perfect fit.

Artemis was amazing at the tango. When he whirled me around, I felt like a little girl again. Like I was a beautiful princess at a ball. The dips were swoon-worthy to say the least. But I guess my favorite part was just swaying as he held me close to him. I could feel the heat radiating off of his body. He was so warm and accomodating, like he knew exactly what I needed. He was the leader, and just as effective at that as he was at leading plans.

To anyone who thinks that someone smart can't dance, I'll point to Arty. Though, he shouldn't really count. He can do anything. Or at least that's what he'll have you to believe.

Well, I suppose that's all that's on my mind on the moment. Until next time.

-Holly

**A/N:**

**Whoo-hoo! Another Chapter down. Okay, so I hoped you enjoyed that one, because t****he ****next few chapters will be in Holly's POV and in diary form. **

**Anyway, I plan on updating soon. Note that this is my main focus at the moment and that I have a ton of stuff all ready written for it. Yes, the Haven parts are almost done at the moment. **

** So, yeah, thanks to all of my reviewers and people who added me or this story to favorites. I love you reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) **

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

** Einstinette**


	42. Trouble with Trouble

Chapter 42

Trouble with Trouble.

Holly's POV:

Dear Diary,

So, anyway lately I've been having a lot of trouble with Trouble. A week or so ago, he confessed his 'undying' love for me. Then, when I got back from the surface he asked me out. I've said no repeatedly. It's not that there's anything wrong with him. No, he's nice, kind, funny, handsome, and charming to say the very least. But he's not my type.

A lot of civilian women would claw my eyes out if they knew how he felt. Most girls would find that his every quality was attractive. But, thankfully, I'm not 'most girls'.

But back to my real problem. The flirting. He's always been what you would call a 'ladies man'. You know, the type to lavish a girl with gifts and such until he got her into bed. Well, until recently. Ever since he... came out, he's only lavishing them on me.

For example, my favorite flower is the rose. I love roses, but never seem to get them because, they are rather expensive down here and they only last a short while. Besides, who do I know to buy them for me. It's not like I'm dating anyone.

Well today when I went into my office, there was one long-stemmed, red rose on my desk. A tiny card was tied around it with a beautiful white ribbon. THe words on the card were in such a bold, loopy cursive that it almost made my head hurt to read.

It read: "A rose by any other name would smell as sweet. You've stolen my heart." There was no signature. As if there needed to be. It was obviously from Trouble. He was the only person who would do so.

Somehow, I managed to work through all of my things without getting too distracted. So, I decided that I deserved to leave Police Plaza for lunch. Lili and I ended up going to a small cafe and having sandwiches. Very good sandwiches.

Anyway, when I got back into the office, there were four bouquets with a dozen red roses each. I sighed and stamped my foot. This was getting out of hand.

I had to get him to stop. Unfortunately, there is little that I can do here and now. The only place to really confront him is outside of work, at either his home or mine. But I don't feel comfortable alone in his house or with him in mine. I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt me, but I hate how awkward each of his confessions are.

Needless to say, this put me in a bad mood. I stomped over to my desk and threw my self down irritably.; There was another card in the center of the desk. This one read: "For my angel. You're worth this and a lot more."

I rolled my eyes and scooted the card as far away from me as possible. As if on cue, there was a knock on my door. "Come in," I called.

And of course, Trouble walked in the door. Speak of the devil. "Whoa, Holly, it's like a florist's shop in here," he grinned obviously proud of his handy work.

"You shouldn't have done it, Trouble," I admonished in a stern voice that let him know that I was serious.

"Don't worry," he soothed. "No one'll find out that it was me." Because that's what bothered me. I also wanted him to stop just for my sake. I didn't need or want him to lavish me in any type of gift.

"You're playing a dangerous game." Like he didn't already know that.

"I always am. That's how I got my name in the first place."

"Hmm," I pretended to ponder. "And here, I thought that it was because you chose it to be cool."

"Hahaha. That too."

"But seriously, Trouble. You should really stop." Though, I doubt that that will have a real effect on him.

"It's just a token to show that someone really cares for you." Yeah, like I hadn't gotten that earlier.

"I know that you care, but what's going to happen when everyone else finds out?" I hissed.

"They won't."

"They'd better not Trouble Kelp," I warned.

"Oooh, whole name basis. I'm scared now," he chuckled.

"You should be."

"So, um, do you like the roses that your admirer sent you?" I just sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose to ward off the impending headache. "Because, roses are your favorite flower." Okay, so he's right. Roses are my absolute favorites, but they're expensive and I don't want to recieve them from my boss.

"Yes, they're my favorites, but whoever sent them shouldn't have," I chided. "I thank them, but they should realize that we have to keep up a professional persona at all times." There, that should be clear enough. If not, then I may just have to write it in the sky.

"Duly noted. I'll tell him when I see him," he winked.

I just rolled my eyes. "Well, I have some actual work to do now..."

"Ah," Trouble smirked. "I suppose that's my cue." Oh noooo. I want you to stay longer and just talk to me about how much you care. That's what I want.

"Obviously."

He kept on smirking as he stood fluidly. He walked slowly to the door, giving me the 'benefit'. I just rolled my eyes and turned back to the paperwork.

Going over other field officers' reports. It always makes me miss my days as a captain. The wind whipping past my stream-lined body, the first gasp of surface air, the sight of the full moon in the sky. At times like this, my heart feels heavy. But I'm following Commander Root's last bit of advice: Do what's best for the people and not yourself. It's more about the good ofthe People than my enjoyment. I accept that and plan to make the best of it.

I had finally finished going through two files when there was a timid knock on the door. Grr, at this rate, I'll never get my work done. I sighed louldly, not trying to hide my impatience. "Come in."

"Well, you sound glad to see me," she giggled, pushing her long blond hair out of her face. Ugh, Lili always came by at the most inopprotune times. Who knew that being her friend would be that difficult?

"Whoa, what's with the flowers?" she aksed, sitting down on my already crowded desk. I shrugged like I had no idea. Lili just laughed as she saw the two cards that were still on my desk. Note to self: clean up after yourself more.

She picked them up and read them. Her eyes widened in delight. "Oooh, someone has a secret admirer," she gushed. Obviously, she was living vicariously through me.

I looked up at the over-excited woman. "You're not going to let me work, are you?"

She smirked, flashing her white teeth at me. "Not until you dish the dirt."

I minimized the file that I was working on and turned to fully look at her. "Fine, you have my undivided attention."

"About time," she pouted. But her face brightened immediately. "Hmm, who do you think that it is?"

Of course, I already knew, but I wasn't going to tell her anything. Yet. Yes, she was my friend, but she was also a notorious gossip. She wouldn't do it on purpose. Things would just slip out by accident. Couldn't be helped and couldn't be taken back either.

"Chix?" she asked. "He's been into you forever."

"No way, Chix wouldn't no romance if it came up and bit him on the butt," I reminded her.

"True," she murmered. "You don't think that Artemis Fowl could have..." she began but I knew where she was going and cut her off.

"Definitely not," I huffed, as a warning to get her to change topics.

But of course, she refused to take it. "How do you know that for sure?" she demanded.

"Artemis isn't in love with me, which is what the cards would suggest. Besides, how could he get live flowers from a lower Elements florist?"

"First of all, you're insane. Artemis is head-over-heels for you. He just doesn't know it yet. And second of all, he's definitely rich and smart enough to do it."

I definitely disagree with her on the first point. He does _**not**_ love me. And yes, he is smart and rich enough, but Trouble already admitted to doing it. He wouldn't lie, would he? No, there's no way that he would chance me falling for him like that.

"I seriously doubt it."

"Trouble Kelp, then?" Lili asked. I shrugged in what I thought was a nonchalant way.

Lili looked my face over and then squealed loudly enough to make my hair stand up on my neck. Seriously, I bet it could have been heard miles away.

"Aww, it is Trouble," she cooed, her eyes showing that she was very far away.

"Shh," I hissed. "Don't tell the whole office."

"I won't," she promised. Hopefully, she can keep it. "I knew that it was him. Aww too bad you don't love him back."

"Life would be sooo much easier if I did." And as I thought about it, I realized that it really would have been. We may have worked out, and been somewhat happy. But that's just not enough for me to live with.

"Yeah, but whoever said that life was easy?" she asked in a rare moment of intelligent conversation. "And if it was easy, would it even be worth waking up in the morning?" Like I said, sometimes I forget how smart Lili really is and then she says something like that.

"True," I muttered. "So what am I supposed to do Love-doctor Lili?"

"Well, have you told him how you feel?"

This was the best that she could do? I gave her a withering look and started to question her intelligence again. "What do you think?"

"Okay, okay. Geez, no need to get snippy," she pouted. "I have two other ideas, but you won't like either one of them."

If she was saying that I wouldn't like them then they were probably pretty bad. But I was somewhat desperate. "Let me hear them?" I asked as nicely as I possibly could.

"Number one, just ignore it."

I had to chuckled at that suggestion. "I've been trying to do that for the past few weeks. Unfortunately, he just gets more persistant with each rejection."

"One of his more admirable characteristics."

"Plan number two, please?" And I pinched the bridge of my nose once again.

"Fine," she pouted, angry that I had ruined her fun. "Why don't you pretend to actually date someone else."

I stared at her in open-mouthed shock. "Date someone else?" Didn't she get that I didn't want to date anyone at all.

"Yeah, or just pretend to. It'll show you-know-who that you're off limits and that you don't want him."

"And who do you suggest, Ms. know-it-all.?"

"Let's see... Foaly's married, so that's out. Chix is just... eww. Trouble's the one that you're trying to avoid and No. 1's just a child. Doodah's way to... Doodahish. That really just leaves Mulch."

Mulch? Did I hear that right? Yes, he's one of my favorite people, but my nose still scrunched up at the thought of even pretending to be close to him. He's a wonderful person, if somewhat kleptomatically inclined and aversed to personal hygiene. "Are you serious?"

"Well duh. He's your friend isn't he?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Then what's the problem?" she demanded. Obviously, she was a little hurt that I had shot down her 'great' idea.

"He's not my type," I defended.

"Holly please. You don't have a type." It might seem like that at times, but it wasn't true. I have a type. I just don't know what he is yet.

"I do too," I pouted.

"Well, you know the other person that I would suggest."

And I did. Ugh, she meant Arty. "No, to both of those."

Lili grinned wickedly. "Why not? I'm sure that he wouldn't mind."

"No thanks, Lili. You've been a big help, but I think that I'll deal with it on my own in my own way."

"Mmmkay," she shrugged. "Well, I think I know when I'm not wanted."

"Really?" I asked in my most sarcastic voice. "I don't think so, because if you did then you would have left five minutes ago."

"Oh, shut up you," she giggled, playfully slapping my arm and hopping off of the desk.

"See you later, Lili," I smiled, turning back to my work.

"Bye Holly," she said and I waved at her with my eyes still focused on the screen.

"Hey, Holly?" she called to me.

"Yes?"

"You'd better be thinking about what I said, because you're going to have to choose one of them." And with that, she left the room, closing my door with a very audible 'snap'.

So, there you have it. Trouble's in love with me and sending flowers. Lili's trying to get me to make up my mind and I just want to be single. I don't know what I'm going to do. But I need to figure it out as quickly as possible.

I don't know... Trouble can be so persistent. I'll just have to find a way to deal with it.

-Holly

**A/N:**

**Whoo-hoo! Another Chapter down. Okay, so I hoped you enjoyed that one, because t****he ****next few chapters will be in Holly's POV and in diary form. **

**Anyway, I plan on updating soon. Note that this is my main focus at the moment and that I have a ton of stuff all ready written for it. Yes, the Haven parts are almost done at the moment. **

** So, yeah, thanks to all of my reviewers and people who added me or this story to favorites. I love you reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) **

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

** Einstinette**


	43. Packing Day

Chapter 43

Packing Day

Artemis' POV:

"Aaaartemis," A voice called from the hall. This seemed to be happening more and more as time progressed. I started to remain silent, but thought better of it. After all, there is no reason to be petty.

"In here, Butler," I called back. Less than a second later, my door crashed back against the wall. I winced involuntarily but did not raise my eyes from what I was doing. "Was that really necessary?" I asked.

I glanced up at Butler who looked somewhat repentant. Though not enought to really sway my opinion of his action. "Sorry, Artemis. But you know that I get nervouse when I can't find you."

"Of course," I agreed. He was my body guard after all. Not only that, he was one of the best in the business. As such, I can respect his need for security even though it is often very annoying.

"You're usually in the study by now," he reminded me as if I didn't already know my normal routine. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Yes, Butler, I am well aware of my normal activities. But as you know, I leave for Haven tomorrow," I replied in annoyance. Honestly, how could he be so forgetful?

"Ah, so you're packing?"

"Yes, I am. Hence the open suitcase and clothes that are spread about."

"Need some help?" he asked with a slight smile.

"Yes, if you please, Butler." Now, I'm quite able to pack a suitcase. However, Holly instructed me to 'dress casually'. Our forms of casual dress are quite different. Casual for her means jeans and a t-shirt. Yet, casual for me means a dress shirt, dress pants, and a nice pair of loafers. However I knew exactly how that would work out when we came into contact.

I had laid out a pile of possible clothes, lying next to my now empty suitcase. There were a few different types of dress pants and many different colors of shirts.

Butler held up a pair of navy blue, silk pants for inspection. "Somehow, I don't think that this is what Holly meant when she said 'dress casually,'" he commented.

I chuckled a bit to myself. "No, I don't think that she did. Though I'm sure that she knew the battle was lost before it even began."

"True," the manservant acknowledged. " I suppose that we should really get started with this packing."

"Yes, we should," I agreed while Butler folded up the pants and added them to my suitcase.

"Hmm, I wonder what Holly would think of this?" he asked with a cheeky grin. I glanced up at him, and my race turned as red as the Armani boxers that he was holding. The same ones that I happened to be wearing during our jaunt to the past.

"Butler!" I protested, sounding like an affronted teenager. To think, Artemis Fowl sounding like an average teen. Just the idea is laughable.

He chuckled much more loudly than what was average for him. "It's not like she hasn't seen them before, if memory serves."

"Yes, but that was under extenuating circumstances," I blushed remembering that day. I was as red as my boxers and Holly was standing in her one-piece. Thankfully, she was as embarrassed as I was. If not more.

"Of course," he smirked. "Do you think that she'll see them during your little vacation?" Honestly, at times, my bodyguard could be as chatty as any teenaged girl. Especially when it came to romantic things.

"Butler! Absolutely not!"

"Of course not," he chuckled, folding the offending underwear and placing them in the suitcase.

We stood there, packing with Butler occasionally holding something up fo my inspection. However, Butler had to interrupt our amiable silence. "Are you going to tell her?" he asked out of the blue.

"Tell her what?" I snapped irritably. I knew what he was going to say and I didn't want to hear it. Time and time again, he had pointed this out and it was still no more true then it had been then.

"That you're in love with her," my manservant replied as patiently as he could.

"Butler, how many times must I repeat myself? I am _**not**_ in love with Holly." And once again, I am not in love with her. We are the best of friends, but nothing more. We could never be more.

"Fine," he surrendered. Or pretended to. Butler is the type of man that will never surrender to anyone for anything. "But Arty?" he asked, compelling me to look back up at him. "Don't make the same mistake that I made."

Obviously he had been in love before. Which is one of the many things that I had never known about him. "What?" I demanded, my eyes snapping up to him.

"Don't make the same mistake that I did," he repeated.

"So, I take it that once upon a time, you were in love," I commented dryly.

Butler smirked a bit, but his eyes went back to the past. "Yes, I was." I waited for him to say more, but he didn't.

"What happened?" I asked, hoping that perhaps this would not be too deep. I have become better, but still tend to feel embarrassed where emotional displays are concerned.

"Her name was Zelda Hershall," he began. "She was beautiful. Her skin was tan and she had amazing chestnut hair that hung all the way down her back."

"She was the strong type. Tall, pretty, and intelligent," he murmered with a smirk. "I met her at Madam Ko's."

"She was the only female there at the time. If you think that Juliet's something then you should have seen Zelda. She was a rreal spitfire. We became the closest of the alcolytes. We ended up going together on several missions together. She graduated second in the class. Though second only to me," he grinned.

"Shortly after graduation, but before this job, we went on several dates. By this time, we hand known each other for about five years and I was in love with her. So in love that I finally asked her to marry me," he continued, his voice growing sadder and sadder with each word.

"What happened?" I demanded. I had been drawn into the story and could not be free until I knew what had happened to Zelda.

He smiled sadly. "I asked her to marry me. And... she said that she needed time. I had waited too long and she was 'officially' seeimg someone else. I missed my chance," he concluded. "Don't you do the same."

"Ah, but Butler you were in love with her. I am not."

"Artemis, I was just like you. I had no clue until she started seeing him. Johnathon Mason."

"I don't feel that way for her," I promised, though my face was a bit red. Note that it was not from lying. It was more like actual humiliation. Holly is my closest friend and I have no such feelings for her. Our relationship is purely platonic.

He sighed heavily. "And I had been so hoping that you would be honest with me." Obviously he was disappointed and hoping to guilt trip me into saying what he wanted me to. But I am Artemis Fowl and will not be brought into things like that.

"I have been nothing but-," I began indignantly but he interrupted me.

"Of course, Artemis," he replied, shaking his head. "I should probably leave so that you can rest for tomorrow. Thankfully, by this point, the bags were packed and zipped shut.

I could tell that Butler didn't want to talk. "Good-night, Butler," I muttered, trying to grin a bit.

"Good-night," he waved, going back towards the door. I was about to move my luggage, but Butler spoke again."Artemis?" he called.

"Yes?" I asked, looking up from what I was doing.

"You'd better be thinking about what I've said. And think quickly, because tomorrow you'll be in Haven. You may be a genius, but you are going to have to choose," he said and walked out of my room, leaving me puzzled.

I stood there for a moment, somewhat unsure of what to think. I glanced down at my watch. Midnight. It's definitely time for me to go to bed. I quickly changed into a pair of silk pajamas and laid down in my bed. I stretched out, luxuriating in the warmth. But even the warmth couldn't keep my mind off of what Butler had said.

However, I stubbornly refused to be exhausted tomorrow. When I was a child, I found it impossible to sleep when I had something on my mind. Though every since I began puberty I have found it to be exceedingly easy to shut my brain down. One of the few perks that I have experienced.

I did so not and felt darkness slowly descending on me. The last thought I had was that Butler had been in love with a woman once. Zelda Hershall. She was the last thing that I saw before my eyes shut for the night and I gave way to the darkness.

**A/N:**

**Whoo-hoo! Another Chapter down. Okay, so I hoped you enjoyed that one, because t****he ****next few chapters will be in Holly's POV and in diary form. **

**Anyway, I plan on updating soon. Note that this is my main focus at the moment and that I have a ton of stuff all ready written for it. Yes, the Haven parts are almost done at the moment. **

** So, yeah, thanks to all of my reviewers and people who added me or this story to favorites. I love you reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) **

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

** Einstinette**


	44. Tara

Chapter 44

Tara

_RECAP:_

_ I did so not and felt darkness slowly descending on me. The last thought I had was that Butler had been in love with a woman once. Zelda Hershall. She was the last thing that I saw before my eyes shut for the night and I gave way to the darkness._

Artemis' POV:

"Butler, I am quite capable of driving myself around," I argued from the passenger seat of the Bentley.

"I am aware," Butler said, never taking his eyes from the road. We had been having this arguement since the day that I first got my driver's liscence. He didn't doubt my idea, but he did think that it was his job. And if I got hurt then he could never forgive himself. I understand that, but I have presented him with the facts numerous times, but he is not one to take a chance. "But someone needed to bring the Bentley back _**and **_ protect you."

When it comes to my safety, Butler will do anything. I both acknowledged and accept that. Though, sometimes I am a bit childlish and resent it.

"Of course," I agreed.

"We'll be there in about two minutes," he told me. "Are you excited?"

I felt like rolling my eyes. Of course I am excited, though I'll never admit it. "Of course," I replied sarcastically.

My manservant chuckled as he pulled up. He was as close to Tara as he could possibly get in the Bentley. "Would you like me to take your bag, Artemis?"

"No, Butler. I'll be quite alright on my own," I assured him. After all, it was only one suitcase. How hard could it be to carry?

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Quite. We don't want to scare the fairies." They had always been terrified by the 'mountain man'. Mulch, Holly, and Foaly were the only one that did not mind his large size.

"Fine," he conceeded. "I guess that you should be going then."

"Yes, I should," And I opened the door, and climbed out.

"Artemis?" he called, just as I was about to shut the door.

"Yes?" I asked, knowing that I was going to miss my old friend.

"D- Have fun," he said. I looked at him quizzically. He had been about to say something else, but I wondered what it was.

"What were you originally going to say?" I demanded.

"Sorry, Arty. You need to hurry," he replied, rushing me away. Ha, he should know better than that.

I sighed, knowing that when Butler won't speak then he won't speak. "Of course," I sighed, wishing that I had time to find out what Butler had wanted to say. Ah well, there's always next time.

He opened tthe truck and I grabbed my suitcase. Thankfully, it had wheels so I was able to drag it along. Unfortunately, the ground was somewhat rocky and uneven. Though, I am thankful for the hours in the gym and on my horse that helped to develop my current musuclature.

Soon enough, I saw the enterance to Tara. I quickly walked across the threshold. The plush seats, the metal detectors (though most likely not used for metal), the couter, adn the board with arrivals and departures It reminded me of most human airports. Though, I suppose this predates airports by a few centuries.

. I was still looking around when I thought that I saw something... or perhaps someone. "Hello Holly," I said with a patented vampire smirk. She always got enjoyment out of that.

"D'arvit!" she huffed, shimmering into view on my right. "How do you always know where I am?" she demanded punching me on the arm. I think that she believed that it was a soft punch, but it was rather harder than what is polite.

"Trade secret," I smirked, not realizing how much I had really missed my fairy friend.

I glanced back down at Holly, who was looking annoyed. "I told you to dress casually." Of course. I knew that this was coming. Hopefully, she would refrain from any more violence or I would end up black and blue by the end of my trip.

"I am dressed casually," I protested. "I'm not wearing a jacket, am I?" And that is about as casual as I ever decide to be. Any more so is just uncomfortable.

"Aaarrrttttyy," she sighed. "_**Jeans**_ are what I meant by casual."

"Well, I'm sorry. I didn't know," I lied.

"I bet. There's not much that you don't know," she snorted. Well, at least she's getting better at knowing when I'm telling the truth. Though that last statement wasn't really a lie. "Okay, this is getting annoying." And just like that she switched the topic.

"What is?" I asked, gbladd that we had gotten off of the topic of my wardrobe.

"We've been standing there for the minutes and you still haven't given me a hug yet." I smiled a bit as I blushed. She wanted a hug. I am not good at giving hugs, but I suppose that I may as well try it.

_**Holly's POV:**_

I have no idea what I was thinking. We went from arguing about his wardrobe to me asking him to hug me.

He stepped towards me with his arms outstretched like an infant that was walking for the very first time. I smiled to myself as he hugged me close. For a second, I was consumed by the masculinity of his scent and how strong and warm he was.

All too soon, he deposited me back unto the floor. My head seemed to be spinning, but I quickly brought myself back to earth. "Come on," I said, leading him off to the shuttle. "Let's go, mud boy."

Artemis sighed deeply. "I would have thought that you had stopped calling me that by now."

I giggled loudly. Yeah right. I had been calling him 'mud boy' since the day that we met, and I wouldn't stop now. "Force of habit?"

"Of course," he smirked. Obviously, he did not believe me. Ah well, neither did I.

I rolled my eyes as we walked through the large metal doors. Then, we went straight through to the shuttle. I keyed in my code, knowing that Artemis was right behind me and taking it all in. I should probably be worried, but Artemis couldn't fly a shuttle to save his life.

The doors whooshed open and, of course, I led the way in. "Sooo...," I hedged.

"Foaly was telling the truth. This really is a new shuttle," he nodded in approval. Obviously it must be a big deal if he actually liked it and had no corrective comments to make.

The new shuttle was silver and black. It's nose was pointed for speed and the body was stream-lined. It was invisible to any human technology and programmed to go extremely fast. Not to mention that it was actually luxuriously on the inside. There was a bathroom, a galley-like area, large comfy pilot and passenger seats, and even a small rest area.

"Oooh, so the great Artemis Fowl is giving Foaly a compliment?" I gasped in shock.

"I'll admit that it's impressive though the door could be a bit higher," he said when he had to duck down to enter. I just rolled my eyes and sat down in the pilot's seat. Arty stored his bag in a compartment that was under the control panel.

"Attention passenger. Please take your seat and buckled your safety belt. I hope that you enjoy your trip to the Lower Elements. Thank you," I announced in my best, cutesy, flight attendant voice.

Arty complied, but couldn't resist making a comment. "You enjoy that a bit too much," he chuckled.

"Not nearly as much as I enjoy this." A mischevious grin stretched across my face as I gunned the engine, opened the throttle, and pressed my foot to the proverbial gas. The grin turned from mischevious to pure satisfaction as I watched him crash back into the seat and clasp the sides as tightly as he could.

"Slow...down...please," I heard Artemis say from between his rippling lips.

"What's that? You want me to go faster?" I asked and accelerated even more.

"Holly, slow down!" he begged.

I had to feel bad for the guy. Even I''m not that cold hearted. My grin grew even wider if possible. "Oh slow down." So, I did as he had nicely asked.

I glanced over at Arty who was panting and still grasping the sides of the seat. "Are you okay, Artemis?" I asked trying not to giggle at the way that he looked.

"Oh perfectly fine. Never better." Obviously, sarcastically. He was well... green. I finally couldn't resist giggling anymore. It just burst out of me.

"And they call_**me**_ a criminal?" he demanded. "Anyone who does obviously hasn't met you, Holly Short."

"Okay, Artemis. I'm sorry." And I almost seemed sincere. Almost.

"Somehow I don't believe you." Genius. You can't beat it.

"Oh please. I'm offended," I huffed.

"Wonderful. Low crime rate, ton of free time, getting annoyed by Mulch. The usual."

"Sounds enjoyable," he said. "Have you been up to anything else?"

"Well, I did make a new friend." I smiled. Knowing that Arty would be concerned about who may be around me.

"And who would that be?" he asked, swiveling in the chair so that he was looking at me.

"Lili Frond," I admitted. I had been talking about her for years, so I was expecting some comments.

"The same Lili Frond thta you used to call and complain about? The same Lili Frond that you always call a blond bimbo?"

"Yes, the same Lili," I replied, keeping my eyes forward though I could feel his eyes boaring into me. "What? She's not as bad as I had thought that she would be. In fact, she's really sweet."

Artemis burst out laughing. It was so unexpected that it made me jump about a foot into the air. "What was that about?"

"You don't have very good first opinions of people, do you?" he chuckled.

I felt my stubborn side coming out. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

Needless to say, he sobered up rather quickly. "If you think back then you'll recall that you had a very bad opinion of me at first." And at this, I snorted. 'Very bad opinion' indedd. It's more like I really hated him. "But that opinion was reformed."

"Now, you've done the same thing with Lili. Very Interesting."

"Not really," I shrugged.

"If you say so," he muttered, his eyes still boaring into me.

"So," I said, changing the subject. "How has life been for you?"

"As you said, 'the usual'. Life is so...monotonous. Though I have started on a new investigation. And of course, I've been spending time with the boys and my father. So, I suppose I would say that life has been going well for me."

"That's great," I smiled. "But your investigation, it's not illegal, is it?"

"No, he chortled. "I assure you that it is not illegal." And I believed him.

"It better not be. I'm going to have to watch you more closely now."

"I would expect nothing less."

We sat there in silence enjoying the other's prescence. "We'll be there in about an hour," I told him.

"Okay," he murmered, his mind obviously someone else.

"Hmm, you know. I made a new fried too, or rather an old one."

"Really?" I asked. Maybe he had connected with someone he knew from a while ago. I just hoped that they weren't a criminal. "What did you mean by that?"

Artemis smirked at me, his eyes shining brightly with the thrill of a well executed plan. "I think that you know exactly what I meant, Hollinda."

**A/N:**

**Whoo-hoo! Another Chapter down. Okay, so I hoped you enjoyed that one, because t****he ****next few chapters will be in Holly's POV and in diary form. **

**Anyway, I plan on updating soon. Note that this is my main focus at the moment and that I have a ton of stuff all ready written for it. Yes, the Haven parts are almost done at the moment. **

** So, yeah, thanks to all of my reviewers and people who added me or this story to favorites. I love you reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) **

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

** Einstinette**


	45. Secrets Discovered

Chapter 45

Secrets Discovered

RECAP:

_ "Hmm, you know. I made a new fried too, or rather an old one."_

_ "Really?" I asked. Maybe he had connected with someone he knew from a while ago. I just hoped that they weren't a criminal. "What did you mean by that?"_

_ Artemis smirked at me, his eyes shining brightly with the thrill of a well executed plan. "I think that you know exactly what I meant, Hollinda." _

**Holly's POV:**

"No, I...," I began before the rest of his words had caught up with me. "What did you call me?"

"Your name, of course, Holinda."

"What in the world are you talking about?" Of course, I knew. But at this point I was going into a full-blown panic attack. How had he figured it out? Was I really that easy? Was that the only reason that he was nice to me?

"Hollinda. Please don't play dumb. It doesn't suit you."

"Fine," I sighed, knowing that the jig was up. "When did you find out?"

Artemis grinned with the satisfaction of knowing that he had been right. "It wasn't very difficult at all."

"Artemis, everyone knows that you're smarter than me. Can you please just answer the question without gloating?"

"I apologize for that," he said, not sounding very sorry at all. Not that I really expected him to be."The first thing that made me really suspicious was when you said 'you may want to wipe the drool away," he began.

"What? Why?" It made no sense to me at all. The whole thing just seemed so strange and... random.

"You said the same thing when you called and invited me down here. Don't you remember?"

Okay, now I do vaguely remeber that. Emphasis on vaguely. But still, that shouldn't have set his mental alarm bells ringing. "But anyone could have said the same thing."

"Yes, anyone could have said it, but think about it Holly," he admonished. "I've known you for years, and you're my best friend. I know your intonation and way of speaking, even if the voice is a bit different."

Well, he had a point. I would know his voice anywhere. Even if it sounded differently. "Okay, but that can't be all that convinced you. What else was it?" I pushed autopilot, so that I could actually turn and look at him.

"Then, you chose the name Holinda Briefs. Very similar to Holly Short," he chuckled. "How exactly did you choose that name, anyway?"

"I met Minerva at the mall and had to improvise," I shrugged. It was no big deal. It might not have been creative, but it served my purpose.

"Well, next time please stray farther from your real name. And be more creative."

Grr, I couldn't believe that he was making fun of me. "Fine," I replied cooly. "Next time I'll leave my alias up to you. You have more experience after all."

I could have sworn that I heard him murmer the words: 'so emotional' but even my elfin ears may have been wrong.

I was just about to call him on it when he started up again. "Then there was your gung-ho 'could-have-done-it-myself' attitude."

"Well, I could have," I huffed as I thought of Aiden. Ugh, that man was so slimy and just... disgusting. Which is exactly why humans can't drink with fairies.

"Perhaps you could have, but you didn't." And he treated me with his proud, self-satisfied smirk.

"I was just waiting for the right moment." That sounded like a plausible excuse, right? I think that it did. Not that he'll believe it anyway.

"Holly, can't you just accept my help and be grateful?"

My face softened as I thought of all the times that he had had my back. All of the times that he had saved my life and the lives of the other fairies. "I never really thanked you, did I?" I asked though the question was rhetorical. "Well, thank you, Arty."

"You're quite welcome," he grinned. Wow, Artemis Fowl actually cracked a grin. His white teeth gleamed and he seemed genuinely, happy. At moments like this, I wish that I could pause time forever.

"How many more reasons do you have?" I murmered. I know from experience that he could probably go on all night with these reasons.

"Oh, there are a lot more reasons like how you couldn't drink alcohol and had an affinity for fruit juice." Well, it's true. Even when I'm surrounded by fairies, I'm not much one for alcohol. And fresh fruit juice is one of the best things that I've ever had. "Then there were your comments about gloating."

I interrupted him by laughing. "Artemis, don't flatter yourself," I giggled almost falling out of my seat. "Anyone who talked to you would accuse you of gloating. Sorry, but it's in your nature." He pressed on, ignoring my joking about his gloating. Of course, this wouldn't serve to humble him. Before long he'll start preening himself again. Not that I don't like it.

"Some of the bigger clues were that my subconscious recognized you. That's why I called you Holly. In fact, that's when I really started paying attention to your every move. And of course, you asked if I knew who you were. You were obviously speaking with double meanings."

"Don't I always?" I couldn't help but giggle. A lot of fairies say that I often soulnd like I mean something else. Frond knows that it's gotten me off on the wrong foot with Internal Affairs.

"Yes, you do seem to have a way of putting your foot into your mouth," he chuckled.

"I resent that statement. And before I say something mean, I suggest that you go on." He chuckled, but took my advice and proceeded.

"Of course, there was your immediate dislike for Minerva," he began, but I cut him off with a derisive snort.

"Anyone with common sense and quite a few without would immediately dislike her," I huffed. "She's insufferable and I don't see what you see in her." Sure she's smart, but it's not like she's kind or even somewhat tolerable.

"She may seem mean, but deep down, underneath it all, she's quite nice." I looked at him increduously. Nice? Was he crazy? Had he been taking drugs? He must have if he thought that she was nice.

"Yes. Way, way, way, way deep down and she's still an evil succubus." And the man that she was trying to eat was Arty. But I would never let that happen to my best friend. It had to be a fate worst than death.

"You know, I do wonder what is the reason behind your mutual dislike?" Artemis. He can be so... blind at times like this.

I levelled my gaze at him. Yes, he's a genius, but at times he can be just...ugh. "You know full well why I don't like her."

Artemis sighed deeply. "Let's pretend of a second that I am not a genius and need for you to spell it out for me."

One couldn't resist milking a moment as fine as this one. "Pretend that you're not a genius? How can I ever do something like that?"

"Could you please just answer my question?" he huffed. Ah, someone was getting irritable. I wonder just how long I could spin this out before he got too angry.

"Does that sound like me?"

"Not at all. Though, it wouldn't hurt you to try sometime." It would probably make him a lot more appealing to other people. But he probably would find that to be a turn-off.

"Fine," I huffed. "Repeat the question and I'll answer it." Yes, that was just about as long as I could managed to hold it out. I was much too curious about his answer.

"Why don't you like Minerva?" he repeated with his hand on the bridge of his nose.

"I suppose that you don't remember the ill-fated kidnapping?"

"Holly, you're still angry about that?" he asked. He was disappointed. In me. Like I had done something wrong.

"Hmph," I grumbled, folding my arms against my chest. "Sorry that I can't get over the kidnapping of a sentient being for personal gain."

Artemis started to chuckle, which made me somewhat angrier. "What's so funny?"

"You did just that," he said, trying to regain his composure. Something that I never thought that I'd say when dealing with Artemis. "You do remember how we met, don't you?"

"Of course. You kidnapped me," I replied and it dawned on me. I was using a double standard. "Oh fine, but at least you were apologetic."

"Point made," he acknowledged. Because Minerva had made it quite clear that she had no regrets from her past actions and would not develop any. "Though, you may want to consider the old adage: forgiveness is divine."

"Yes, Arty. Forgiveness is divine, but I on the other hand, am not."

"Now, now Holly. You're just as divine as I am." And he told me that I spoke in double entendres? He obviously does not listen to himself speak.

This was getting annoying. I couldn't tell him the real reason, so we may as well get back to our previous game. "Don't you have more clues to tell me while I pretend to care?"

"Well, there was your confidence that I would choose you over Minerva. If you were a stranger then you should have thought that I would pick the persone that I've known better. Even if she is..." he said, rolling the words around on his tounge adn trying to find the 'right' adjective.

"The evil wicked witch of the West?" I supplied. You know, I was just trying to be helpful, and not insulting. Okay, maybe just a little insulting.

"I was going to say 'less than savory', but I suppose that works as well." He shook his head, but pressed on anyway. Smart mud boy. "There were other things such as your martial arts prowess. Your style may be similar to the human variety, but for someone who had studied both, it is obvious that your form is not human."

"Thank you. I definitely wouldn't want to seem human if I could help it."

He smirked, but chose not to respond. Honestly, he's taking all of the fun out of the smart comments. "You called me, 'Mr. Philispophical,' which is something that only you do. Not to mention your ease at banter. Most people who first meet me, somewhat... intimidated. You showed none of the usual signs of one who had just gotten to know me."

Signs? Really? Artemis was considered to be that intimidating? I just had to ask. "What sort of signs are you talking about?"

"Anger, annoyance, frustration, embarrassment, the usual." He had basically just said that people felt like talking to him was a torture. And all the while he nonchallantly examined his fingernails.

"Obviously, you're not paying attention to me," I chastised. "I happen to show the first three whenever you open your mouth."

"Very humorous, Holly," he chortled. "Almost as humorous as pretending to be someone else in the prescence of your best friend and thinking that he was not smart enough to notice the difference."

"Fine, point made," I grumbled, knowing that he would never let it go. "Continue on."

Artemis smirked again, but I could see that he was getting annoyed. There's nothing Arty hates more than being interrupted midlecture. "Then, there was your evident surprise at my dancing prowess."

"Dancing? You? Anyone in the world would be surprised to see you actually dance well."

He raised one of his perfectly arched eyebrows. "And why is that?" he demanded, sounding somewhat sulky. If one can ever describe Arty as sulky. Though, his bottom lip was somewhat protruding. I'll never admit this, but it looked...adorable on him.

"Well, you're just so... stiff," I giggled as I compared his now rigid posture to the man who had danced with me the other night.

"i beg your pardon? Stiff? Me?" And he really was highly affronted. I'm surprised. He has to know that he's stiff. It can't be a surprise can it?

"Yes you," I laughed again. Much harder this time. "You're stiff, but if it makes you feel any better, then you're loosening up." Slowly, but surely. A little more time with me, and he may actually enjoy life.

"Wonderful," he replied sarcastically.

"Oh hurry up and finish your stupid list," I huffed.

He scoffed, but continued on. "There was your quickness to leave the Phenom with me. Most women in this day and age would have been terrified."

"Even black belts in several martial art fields?" I asked. Though, the women did have the right idea. It was better to be safe than sorry.

"Yes," he nodded with a smile. "Even those women that don't trust strange men."

"Well, then I guess that I'm not like other women," I commented. As if I didn't know that before. If I was like other women then Trouble and I would be dating by now. Shudder.

"Obviously," he said with a glint in his eyes.

"And I trust strange men too," I muttered. "After all, who's stranger than you are, Arty?"

"There are plenty of people who are stranger than I am."

Stranger than Artemis? Yeah, right. "Name five," I challenged. "Name five people that are stranger than a teenaged genius, criminal mastermind."

"Come to St. Bartleby's. The majorityu of the boys there are very much stranger than I am."

"Really?" I asked, curiously. "What makes you say that?" Really, I know how teens are. But how strange could they be?

"It's an all boy's school," he replied, making it obvious that he didn't want to say anything else about it. But I wasn't sure about what he was talking about. So, I plowed on anyway.

"And what's that supposed to mean anyway?"

Arty blushed a bit. "I'd rather not go into it."

But once I get hold to something, I can't let it go. I _**had**_ to know. "Oh, come on," I pouted, folding my arms across my chest. "You can't tell me part of something and keep the rest to yourself."

He sighed deeply. I knew that he was giving in and that I was going to get my way. Finally. "Please keep in mind that this is an all boys' school and that there are rarely any females around the campus. Some of the residents take matters into their own hands."

The way he said it. It sounded like one of those double meanings that we had talked about. Take matters into their own hands? What could that mean? Matters into their own hands... Take matters into _**his**_ own hands. "Oh gods,"I said as realization dawned on me. "Literally or figuratively?" I asked and I was not really sure that I wanted to know. Actually, I was sure. I didn't want to know.

"Both," Artemis grimaced. "You'd be surprised at what goes on behind the closed doors of Saint Bartleby's." Something tells me that I wouldn't really be all that surprised. However, you think that the teachers would do something about it.

"I doubt it." Then another question popped into my head. I wanted to know the answer, but was a bit worried to ask. I took a deep breath and asked anyway. "You don't...?" I trailed off. I could ask almost anything, but I did have a line.

"No!" he answered abruptly. "I do nothing of the sort with anyone or with myself for that matter."

"Okay, that's a lot more than I needed to know. Next reason." Though inside, I was secretly happy. It was good to know that he was still...pure, and hadn't surrendered to peer pressure.

"Gladly," he nodded. "There was your quickness to leave the club with me. Most women would have been terrified." And I was sure that he knew that he had already said that.

"True," I nodded, playing along. "I didn't play my part very well."

"No, you didn't," he chuckled.

"I just came to a realization."

"And just what would that be?" he asked in a patronizing tone.

"It's your fault that I didn't fool you," I shrugged, trying not to laugh at the bewildered expression on his face.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" It was obvious that he thought that I had suddenly lost my mind. Of course Arty would never blame himself. But to be fair, neither would I.

"Well, if I didn't trust you so much then..." I began, but was abruptly cut off.

"Then we wouldn't be best friends." I looked at him in astonishment. It wasn't so much _**what**_ he said. But _**how**_ he said it. Sure we were best friends, and we had both said it countless times, but never has Artemis said it with such power and overwhelming conviction.

"True," I said. "And I'm glad that we are."

"As am I," he smiled, though for once it didn't look like a smirk. I grinned even harder as we lapsed into silence. We just sat there looking at each other. He was watching me, so I took advantage of this time and did the same. His different colored eyes wre sparkling under his somewhat messy black hair. His stainless white dress shirt set off his pale skin. The shirt was neatly tucked into his pants which helped to show off his thin physique. His black pants hugged his legs and made him look so much taller.

It took me a few minutes to realize that he was staring at me too. I blushed and smiled at him. He smiled back, obviously embarrassed and unsure of himself. I've been in hundreds of awkward situations in my life, but this one takes the cake. Though one thing that I've learned is that the only way to diffuse an awkward situation is to talk through it.

"You should probably hurry and go through the rest of the list if you want to finish before we get to Haven."

"Of course," he nodded, snapping himself out of his trance. "Your negative expectations for my car, disgust with leather and animal products, being an enviromentalist, and your severe sensitivity to cold."

I snorted. Cold, really? "Of course I was cold. It was freezing."

"Only if you're a fairy," he chuckled.

"Which I am," I reminded him. "By the way, thanks for your jacket."

"You're quite welcome. I couldn't let my favorite fairy friend freeze, now could I?"

"Well, thanks anyway. Now keep on going down your incredibly long list."

"My next reasons were the answers to your questions during the game that we played. Your favorite color happened to be green, your love of plants and nature, your belief in magic, your knowledge of me during the Oz questions, your laughter at the way that I described meeting Minerva for the first time, and your understanding behavior about my lack of excitement of being a senior are all contributing factors."

"Wow, I guess that we really do know each other too well." Or at least he knows me too well. At times it's like I don't know him at all.

"It does seem like that at times, doesn't it?"

"Definitely. And knowing you, you have more to add to your list, don't you?"

He smirked mischeviously. "Only a few," he shrugged and I felt like chuckling. A few for Arty was probably thirty to forty more, but I didn't really mind that much. It sure killed some of the long ride time. Besides, talking to him like this was... enjoyable.

"Go ahead," I said for about the tenth time.

"The next was your description of... your family," he replied clearly and paused for a moment to gauge my reaction, but I just looked straight back at him.

"You called your mother Coraline, the base of which is Coral. Then you described her as dying of cancer, which is the equivalent to fairy radiation poison."

He looked at me carefully, but didn't seem to notice anything amiss. Yes, there were tears in my eyes, but I pushed those off. Mom had died a long time ago. I won't cry everytime that I hear or think about her. I can't.

"Then, you called your father Julius and described him as 'ruddy'. Ruddy as in red-colored. And who else do we know named Julius that was red-colored?" My mind involuntarily filled with thoughts. Thoughts of the good times, when he was chewing me out. Or when he actually told me that I had done a good job. But then the bad thoughts came to my mind. His death. Me, pulling the trigger and watching the bullet sink into the machine on his chest.

I forced a smile unto my face, but could feel that the tears were about to brim over as I tlhought of my mom and Commander Root. I turned slightly away so that I was not facing him. I coudln't let him see me cry. I directed my eyes to the windshield and the tunnel walls that were whipping past us.

I heard the slight squeak of the chair next to me as Artemis stood up. Hopefully, he was going to the bathroom to give me some privacy. Instead, he came over and turned my chair around to face him. He got down on his knees so that we were at eye leve. I glanced away, but Artemis grabbed my chin and gently brought my head down so that I was forced to make eye contact.

"I'm sorry about your mother. And.. I miss him too," he mumbled with his voice so full of emotion.

"Sorry to get all weepy on you," I murmered as a tear escaped from my eyes.

"It's fine, I assure you," he assured me as he took my hand and patted it. I felt like he was telling me the truth. Like he really agreed with what he was saying. "Do you... need... a hug?" he asked, still patting my hand. It felt good to be this close to another person at a time like this.

"No," I sniffled. "I know how you like your personal space." Oh, don't I know that. Getting a hug from him earlier was a big deal. Besides if emotional displays didn't make him uncomfortable then invading his space would.

"Don't worry about my personal space," he ordered sternly. "Do you need a hug?"

"No, I'm fine," I assured him. Though at that point, I didn't really know, but I thought that I was fine.

He rolled his missmatched eyes. "I am quite able to tell when you are lying," he reminded me. As if I could ever forget it.

Then, he did something that I wasn't really expecting. He stood and wrapped his arms around me and just held me close. Then his hand slowly and gently stroked my hair. "Psychologically speaking, it's mentally healthier if you let things out," he murmered into my ear. "Just let it out."

His words seemd to act like a key to my tear ducts. Before I knew it, tears were coursing down my cheeks and I was shaking from my sobs. I just sat there crying with Artemis' arms around me. He was just holding me and rubbing small circles on my back. It wasn't like he was trying to quiet me. No, it was more like he was coaxing the tears forth with the occassional 'it's okay' or 'let it out'.

About ten minutes later, I had cried myself out. "Thanks," I murmered as I leaned on his shoulder.

"It's nothing," he smiled.

"It's not nothing to me," I replied. And I meant it. The way he stood by me was something that only a best friend would do.

"I'm glad that you think so. Just remember that you can always cry on my shoulder."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," I smiled. "You know, this is pretty comfy."

"Yes, it really is, isn't it?" he replied, surprising me. I know that I'm not tht heavy, but Artemis isn't the type to hold people for long. He's usually too emotionless.

I looked into his eyes and saw a sort of sparkling glow. I couldn't help but look down and see how close his lips were to mine and how easy it would be to lean over and... NO! That thought did not just cross my mind. I literally shook my head which caused Arty to look at me like I was insane. "Nothing," I said, answereing his unasked question.

"You don't seem to think that it's nothing," he muttered, angling my chin so that I was looking right at him again.

"Trust me, it is." I couldn't help but blush as I looked at his full lips.

He sighed loudly. "If you're sure."

I shrugged. "I am." Thankfully Arty's the kind of guy who can take a hint. Trouble could learn a lot from him about that. Too bad they hate each other. Note to self: Ask Arty why.

"Now that we're done with this 'feel-good' therapy session," he smiled at this. "Why don't you get back to the rest of your incredibly long list of reasons?" 'And your chair was implied, but I didn't have the heart to say it, after how sweet he had been to me. Besides, it was kind of nice to share chairs with him.

"The names of your friends were the most obvious clue that you gave to me," he smirked. "Though I do commend your quick thinking skills." As if I couldn't think. I may not be a genius, but I am very capable of things like that.

"Gee thanks. What ever would I do without your approval?"

"Cry yourself to sleep, at the very thought?" he suggested.

"Of course," I giggled. All of the giggling tht he had me doing. It made me feel like an adolescent again. A lot like how I had felt in the past when we had been lying on that car. "So, what made my choice of names so obvious to you?"

"Chiron for Foaly? Really, Holly? Chiron was the _**centaur **_ who trained many of the more famous heroes in Greek mythology." Okay, so that was somewhat obvious. I will admit to that.

"Callie was married to 'Chiron' so that automatically makes me think: 'Foaly's wife'. Take a few letters from Caballine and you have Callie." Once again, I was painfully obvious.

"Mo had to be Mulch. He actually used that alias once, didn't he?"

"Yes, during the Spiro caper," I reminded him. Ah, I remember that. At the time, I had thought that it was one of my most stress ful endeavors. Though later, I would learn better. "Mo was quite the actor."

"Yes, he was. Ah, the things that dwarved could do."

I rolled my eyes. I had heard this so many times. "This isn't the 'dwarves could rule the planet' thing, is it?"

"Of course not," he huffed, but we both knew that he was lying.

"Suuure," I rolled my eyes again.

"I do wonder what you were thinking about when you made up Doodah's name," he smirked. "Day because his name is too silly."

"Don't mock me. I was thinking on my feet."

"Or rather you were trying to."

I smacked him lightly. "Oooow," he howled.

"Baby," I murmered.

"I suppose I should move on before you do some permanent damage."

"I suppose you should," I said, repeating his hostile tones.

"Next is Apuro, meaning Trouble from the Spanish language." As he said it, a scowl darkened his features. There again was his obvious distaste for Trouble. I wanted to ask, but knew that there would be a better time once we got to my house.

"Well, who knew that you spoke Spanish?" I asked sarcastically.

"You and anyone else who knows anything about me." True. Artemis speaks many languages perfectly. I suppose that comes with being a genius. You have to know as much as you possibly can.

"Next was Ferdinant or 'Ferdy' as you called him. He was obviously supposed to be No. 1. Of course, it was simple to figure out, due to the fact that it is his preferred human name."

"Okay, so another obvious name," I shrugged.

"Lily was described as your 'new friend'. You also said that you had always thought of her as a bimbo. This meshes well with what you said about her earlier. These clues come together to point in only one direction: Lili Frond."

"You know what?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

"What?"

"It didn't sound that obvious in my mind." And it didn't. I had thought that it was clever at the time. Shows that I was wrong.

"Nothing ever does," he chuckled. "Though I must ask you one question."

"Go for it," I replied with more bravery than what I actually felt. I wondered what he was going to ask and how embarrassing it was going to be.

"Alfonse? Really, Holly?" It took me a moment to understand what he was talking about. When I finally got it, I burst out laughing.

"Oh, that?" I chuckled. It was still funny to me.

"Yes that," he replied. "Oout of all of the names that you could have chosen, you decided to choose... Alfonse."

"Yes. I thought that it was funny. Don't you remember where it came from?" I asked. "The bratty teenager from that bank in Munich?"

"Don't remind me," he groaned. For some reason, the fact that he had dressed normally still irkes him. I think it's more the fact that we tend to make fun of her for it.

"You know, if I recall: you wore baggy jeans, an oversized hoody, and even had braces." Ah, I remember how hilarious that video had been and how much I had laughed when Foaly showed it to me. Classic.

"Didn't I ask for you _**not**_ to remind me?"

"Yes, you did. But I'm not known for doing what you ask me to."

He laughed to himself. "Actually, you tnedto do what I say."

"How do you figure that?" I demanded.

"Maybe it was the several plots, plans, and schemes that I successfully brought to completion by telling your what to do." And he had a point. When he had a plan, we all followed his orders to a tee. Ugh, does he always have to be right?

"You are nerve-wracking," I pouted.

"I try." And succeed. That is something that he never managed to fail at. Though there's not much that he does fail at anyway.

"Don't you have some other clues to rub in my face?" I asked , he has an answer for everything. Always.

"Of course," he smirked.

"Well then, go ahead and finish already."

"Patience is a virtue," he smirked.

"Well, it's a good thing that I'm not known for my virtuous nature," I murmered and Arty chuckled. Though, it wasn't true. I am virtuous and am often patient. Just not at the moment.

He eventually managed to come back to the conversation at hand. "You were claustrophobic, described yourself as a 'loose-canon renegade cop, you loved the rain and the sun, and you hated 'stuck up narcissistic liars'. Then at the hotel, you had to have the last word. Your 'I have all of the numbers' line was very similar to the one that I used on Billy Kong."

At this point, I sensed that he was done with his lecture. "You know, most of those things could have applied to anyone," I reminded him.

"Exactly," he said approvingly. "Seperately, these characteristics were nothing."

And then it hit me. "But together..."

He nodded, proud. "But together they added up to you."

"Well, I know not to try to fool you anymore."

"You should have known better at first," he chided.

"Never mess with a mud boy genius." I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Mud man," he corrected.

"Okay, mud boy," I nodded.

"Why do I even bother?" he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Who knows?" I asked. He just shook his head.

"You know what? I have another question for you."

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

This question had been bothering me for a while. Since he told me that he knew the truth, actually. "Why didn't you call me on it at first?" I wondered.

He chortled to himself. "I thought that this would be more fun." And he was right. It was fun. For him.

"Jerk," I murmered.

"Well, that was surprising." Yes, right. I'm sure that it was. I usually only call him 'mud boy'.

"What was?"

"You didn't hit me. Are you finally receiving assistantce with your anger managment problems?"

I didn't get the chance to answer because a voice came on over the speaker system. "Please buckle your seatbelts and prepare to dock," said the cool, feminine computer voice from the speakers.

"You heard the voice. Go buckle your seatbelt ," I ordered.

"Yes ma'am," he said, standing up and saluting me. I have to admit that I felt some pleasure at seeing him stumble to his seat. He managed to sit down and buckle up without hurting himself too bad.

"ETA: 2 1/2 minutes," said the cool voice. "Please switch back to manual overdrive."

I grinned as I flipped the switch from autodrive to manual. I phoned the 'gas' which was really electric. The shuttle sped up. Out of the corner of me eye, I saw Arty clawing the seat. This just made me grin more. I was in my element and he was out of his. How much more perfect could life get?

"Sloow down," he ordered.

"Almost there," I called out. Just as I saw that, the entrance became visible and I pulled up.

"Welcome to Haven," the voice said and the doors popped open. I hopped out onto the ground. Somehow, Arty managed to crawl out and staggle unto the ground.

"You enjoy that too much," he complained. Aww, someone's not very happy with me.

"Oh come on Arty," I giggled, grabbing him under his arms. He linked arms with me and I practically dragged him to the door.

"It's very much like a human airprot," he remarked, as he gained the use of his legs again. Thankfully, I didn't want to have to drag him all the way home.

"Where do you think that you got the idea? We've been using this design for a few centuries with a few updates now and then," I explained, feeling like a Haven tourguide.

"I thought as much," he nodded. "It's really very surprising. When you consider all of the things that we have that are similar."

"Not really," I shrugged. It may have been interesting to someone who hadn't grown up with it, but I was unimpresed. "Humans have been stealing our ideas for centuries."

"Obviously," he remarked as I dragged him to the doors that led outside.

"Hmm, I wonder. Do the people know to expect me?"

"Errr, do you mean if they made a public service announcement?"

"I suppose," he chortled.

"Well in a word... no," I admitted, rubbing my neck nervously. I knew that he was looking at me and taking all of this in. So, I just grinned sheepishly.

He raised an eyebrow. "So, outside of that door, is an unsuspecting fairy populace who has no idea that a human is about to come into their midst?"

"More or less," I shrugged. "We thought this would be a better way. If we had told the people then you would have been swamped by a rather large mob."

"Mob?" he asked. It was easy to see that he was nervous. I guess 'mob' might have been the wrong word to use.

"Well, fan-club may have been a better term," I admitted.

"Fan club?" he asked with piqued interest.

"Well, yes," I nodded. "You see, fairies are forgiving. You're no longer public enemy number one. No, you're actually an underworld reknown hero."

"Hero?" he grinned, enjoying his fifteen minutes. "Really?"

"Of course. How many times have you preserved the existance of the people?"

"Point made. Though, I'm sure that there are some fairies that are less than fond of me."

"Yes, but you'll find that those are a startling minority."

"Surprisingly," he murmered. Of course, he always expected people to dislike him. Though to be fair, he was usually right.

"Sooo, are you ready?" I asked, gripping his arm a bit tighter.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he smirked down at me.

I threw the doors open and let the light from the glow-strips in. Arty's eyes widened a bit as he took in everything that was visible. "Amazing," he nodded approvingly.

I grinned in spite of myself, glad that he liked what he saw. For some reason, I really wanted him to. I took his hand and led him out of the door and into the city. "Welcome to Haven!"

**A/N:**

**Whoo-hoo! Another Chapter down. Okay, so I hoped you enjoyed that one. **** I plan on updating soon. Note that this is my main focus at the moment and that I have a ton of stuff all ready written for it. Yes, the Haven parts are almost done at the moment. **

** So, yeah, thanks to all of my reviewers and people who added me or this story to favorites. I love you reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) **

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

** Einstinette**


	46. Haven and Home

Chapter 46

Haven and Home

_RECAP: _

_ I threw the doors open and let the light from the glow-strips in. Arty's eyes widened a bit as he took in everything that was visible. "Amazing," he nodded approvingly._

_ I grinned in spite of myself, glad that he liked what he saw. For some reason, I really wanted him to. I took his hand and led him out of the door and into the city. "Welcome to Haven!"_

Artemis's POV:

We emerged from the shuttle port and into the small Haven street. Haven seemed just as picturesque as I remembered. The glow-strips produced a light that was very like sunlight. However, it would sadly disappoint anyone who had seen the genuine article.

The streets were nicely paved and almost seemed to be brand new. All of the buildings that I could see weren't very tall. That is except for one in the distant that I would think is Police Plaza.

As I glanced around, I noticed that there was absolutely no one around us. Yet, the time was around midafternoon and the streets around a major shuttle port should be occupied to some degree. Obviously, the LEP had something to do with that.

"So.. what do you think?" Holly asked, shaking me from my musings.

"It's lovely and the name is quite fitting."

And as I said that, Holly's face lit up with a bright grin. "I'm glad that you think so. Wait until you see some of the sights."

I was unable to hide the smile that was threatening to spread over my face. She could be so exciteable at times. Almost like a child in a candy store. "I await that moment with baited breath."

"Must you always use sarcasm when you speak?" she asked, leading me towards Police Plaza.

"Perhaps." And I replied with my best vampire smirk, to which she just rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Arty."

"Yes master."

"The attitude is not nearly as cute as you think it is," she mumbled.

"Of course not," I 'agreed'.

"It's not," she repeated, justifiably frustrated.

"No, it's not." And I readily agreed, knowing that Holly was getting to the end of her extraordinarily short leash. "Hmm, why are there no faries about at this time of the day?"

"Well, at this time most adults are at work and the children are in school. Besides, this street is never really very busy because no one likes for the shuttle port area to be crowded. Things'll pick up as we get closer to home." I nodded. Some of what she said made sense. She continued to lead me downa yet another street. We were mostly silent, but the silence was very comfortable. Every once in a while she would stop and point at something to explain to me what it was.

Suddenly, her grip on my hand. Until this moment, I had paid little attention to the fact that she was holding my hand. But at this time, it came to me with a vivid clarity. I tried to stop the blood that was rushing to my face, but it was to no avail. "What's wrong Arty?" she asked.

And this was perhaps one of the few things that I did not know. What was wrong with me? Ah well, it's best to say nothing when you know nothing. "Nothing. Just contemplating the mysteries of the universe."

"You mean that there are mysteries even to the Great Artemis Fowl?" she gasped in amazement. And to think that they call **me **the sarcastic one.

"Perhaps," I replied, knowing how much Holly detests that word. It left too many possibilities. And she at least liked to try to stay ahead of me, even though most of the times she was already two steps behind.

Surprisingly, she did not join in any verbal sparring. No, she just rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Here we are," she said, about five minutes later. "Home sweet home." She stopped, pointing up at a green, one-story house with green shutters.

Obviously, it was smaller than what I'm used to, but still a normal size by most people's opinions. There was a small weeping willow tree that shaded part of the front yard and the luscious green grass. They couldn't have grown without sunlight unless Foaly's plans for trees had been finished. Of course, this could have also been a faux tree.

I was still examining the area when Holly stamped her foot in impatience. She tugged me up towards the house and up the stairs to the front porch. She bent down, picking a key up from under the mat. I smirked wickedly. "A key under the mat? How quaint." After all, even Fowl Manor is a bit more sophisticated. I expect a lot more from the fairy race.

"I don't recall asking for your opinion," she huffed.

"You didn't have to. My comments flow freely and easily."

"Greeeat," Holly moaned as she rolled her eyes.

"As long as we're talking about my comments... you do realize that you make your home an obvious target for criminals when you keep your key there."

She snickered loudly. "Ha, Artemis. Don't worry. I'm very well protected."

"How so?" As far as I could see, there was nothing else present. However, I have learned that fairies have many tricks up their sleeves.

"This 'key' as you called it is coded to my finger print. But not just that. No, it's also configured to the strength and temperature of my hand." Ahh, interesting.

"Yes, though I doubt that that small difference will stop a determined burgular." Meaning one such as Mulch Diggums who could steal the pants off a fully alert LEP officer.

"True, but first of all, there aren't a lot of burglarers down here." And she was right. According to statistics, most of Haven's crime came from the smuggling of illegal contraband.

"Why is that?"

"Well, there's the old ways. We just walk into a house uninvited and begin to vomit. It's just ingrained into us now." A very good point.

"Very well," I nodded as she agreed with the point that I had not said aloud. "You said 'first of all', so I'm assuming that there's a second."

"Yes, there is."

"Would you tell it to me?" I sighed in frustration. Just as she always does when I do so.

"Most fairies are good and peace-loving creatures." With the obvious exception of most goblins.

"Yes. I'm sure that Opal Koboi, Briar Cudgeon, and Ark Sool would fit the bill," I snorted.

She smacked my chest, gently. At least, it was intended to be gentle but she missed the mark by a great bit. "They were exceptions to the rule."

"Well, you and I seem to have a knack for finding those exceptions."

"Thankfully," she grinned, pushing back a lock of her now long auburn hair. I couldn't help but notice the way that it glinted in the light. It shined in a way that was almost enticing.

Though at the moment, I was raising my eyebrows and looking at her like she had gone mad. "Who else has our style?" she joked.

"No one."

"Hey. You do want to come inside don't you?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"Obviously."

"Well, come on. We have plans," she ordered wrenching the door open. She entered in front of me and snapped the lights on so that I could see.

We stepped into an open hall. The walls were a nonconfrontational beige with an elegant white trim. There were pictures on the wally, but unlike Fowl Manor, the pictures seemed friendly. And... happy. There was one picture of an elfin woman. Her slanted were hazel, her lips red and turned up in a mischevious smile, and her auburn hair that seemed eerily familiar. Obviously, this had to be Holly's mother. Coral Short.

There was another picture fo the woman standing next to a man with a small child in front of them and in the middle. The man had vague similarities to Holly. His eyes had a slight slant, but nothing like Holly's. He sported a strong Roman nose and jaw, very much like Trouble Kelp. And his long hair fell down into his eyes, and perfectly accented his face.

Little Holly looked like I had expected. She was wearing what looked like a pink dress, and seemed to be tugging at it irritably. Yet, she was still looking out at the watcher. She seemed to be teasing me and enticing anyone who was watching forth with her eyes. Very much like how she is today.

The hall continued with a small, wooden table that held a small, golden lamp perched on it. The floor was covered with a beighe rug that seemed to sparkle in the bright light. "Are you jut going to stand there looking all day?" Holly demanded, her hands on her hips.

"I apologize. Lead on, I'm quite ready to see the rest of your home."

She rolled her eyes, but grabbed my hand and grabbed me forward. I was a bit surprised at how quickly she had done so. It was difficult for me not to notice how warm and strong her little hand felt in my grip.

"I suppose I'm getting the guided tour," I remarked dryly.

"Of course," Holly snickered. "What kind of hostess would I be if I didn't show you around?"

" A very poor one indeed." Though Holly is very rarely poor at anything. And of course, I could never tell her that. She always teases me about my ego, but she is not even aware of her own.

"And I wouldn't want that," she said. "This room is the 'living room."

"I suppose this is where you live," I replied as I glanced around. This room's color scheme was identical to the hallway. There was a dark couch in the center of the room and an armchair that was angled slightly away from it. A large flat-screen televsion which sat directly in front of the couch.

Holly seemed to own a large number of coffee tables. One was next to the couch and held the remote control and a small vase of seemingly fresh flowers. more pictures covered her walls, and all of these also seemed to be watching me with an easy familiarity, as if we had known each other for an eternity.

"And your're the intelligent one?"

"Obviously."

"Remind me again," she sighed, pushing her hair back yet again. "Why did I invite you here?"

"It must have been my charming personality," I smirked. Charming. Just what all of the females and males that I know call me.

"Of course. How could I have forgotten that?" she murmered. "C'mon. Let's finish this tour."

"Lead the way," I suggested. Holly decided not to dignify that with an answer. She just walked through a side door which led to a kitchen area that was rather spartan.

There was an oven, a sink, and advice that looked like a microwave. The floors seemed to be wooden, but knowing fairies it was probably a very good substitute. He mahogany cabinets gleamed and a refridgerator quietly hummed in the corner.

I glanced at the small rectangular table that Holly had set up in the center of the kitchen. It was more of wood-like material due to the fact that elves would find the idea of using real wood somewhat useless when there were convincing falseties. The chairs looked rather big, but I wonder if they will support my weight. I'm sure that Foaly may have improved them for my benefit. Though he may have left them as is to get a bit of pleasure from my humiliation. And it's not like I wouldn't do the same to him for the same reason.

"What do you think?" Holly demanded. Apparently, my opinion was very important to her.

"I think that this room is never used," I chuckled at the very thought. Holly in a kitchen with an apron on, cooking something? Not likely. In fact, it's nearly impossible to believe.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded, her eyes flashing with anger. Needless to say, that wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"Come now, Holly. You hardly seem like the type to be domestic."

"What are you talking about? I'm perfectly capable of being 'domestic'."

"I'm sure that you are," I lied. Of course, Holly automatically knew that what I said wasn't the complete truth. Or rather, it wasn't the truth at all.

Her eyes narrowed again in anger. "Fine. I'll prove it to you," she challenged.

"We were going to go out for dinner, but now I'm going to cook."

Hmm, perhaps I should have chosen my words more carefully. Yet, she's very confident. Perhaps her cooking abilities arent as bad as I thought. I suppose I could be wrong. I'll just have to find out when the time comes. "You don't have to do that," I pleaded as a last ditch effort to change her mind, though I knew that it would come to no avail.

"No way, Arty. We're eating here and I'm cooking."

"Fine," I sighed, knowing that she was not going to be bedged. "Do you even have any ingredients here?" As far as I know, she spends a lot more time at work than home, so it would be quite reasonable for her to not have any ingredients.

"Hahaha." She went over to her refridgerator and opened it to reveal that it was bursting with food. Lovely.

"That's fine. I'm looking forward to sampling your cooking." Yet another lie.

"Don't think that your placating goes unnoticed," she warned. "Let's continue the tour."

"Of course not." And I once again followed her through a second door in the kitchen. This one led to a long, straight hallway. There was another entry that most likely led to the living room.

"This is my hallway and leads to all extra rooms and et cetera."

"A hallway. How surprising."

She rolled her eyes again. "I'm going to ignore that and move on," she replied. She stopped at the first on the right and opened it.

"This is the guest room and where you'll be staying for the next week and a half." It was a nice room, though not quite 'Fowl' nice. The floor was covered with same beige carpet and the walls were also beige with white trim. The bed that took up the center was colossal by normal standards. It was a human's king-sized bed. It must have been nearly impossible to find. Yet, I was thankful for any trouble that she went to. The comforter on the bed was a deep crimson and so was the long canopy that flowed from the black metal, bed post.

"I take it that this isn't the original bed."

"Actually it is," she replied with a grin.

"Why would a fairy have a human-sized bed?" I asked with raised brows. Fairies. They never cease to surprise me. Of course, I'd never tell them that.

"It's not human-sized," Holly chuckled as if I was a complete idiot..

"I would greatly appreciate an explanation," I replied, through gritted teeth. For there is nothing worse than feeling like an idiot. Especially when one is a genius.

"Fine," Holly giggled, walking over to one of the bedside tables. She picked up the remote, pointed it at the bed, and tapped the screen. The small screen was about the size of an average credit card. It lit up and a robotic feminine voice spoke up. "Welcom Holly. Please adjust settings."

"Settings adjust. Program one, Holly," she said loudly and clearly. At the sond of this command, the bed started to move. It shortened and grew thinner and thinner until it was of typical fairy size. Then the canopy was sucked in and the black bars were replaced by white faux wood. The comforter was also vacumed into the center with a loud 'pop'. A second later, the deep green sheets and pillows spread themselves over the bed and even pulled tight around the corners.

"Quite impressive," I murmered. Hmm, perhaps I'll be able to acquire one of these handy devices while I am down here. It would be quite useful for company at Fowl Manor. Though I'd have to pretend to have invented it myself if it were to be used in my home.

"Tell Foaly. It was his invention," Holly shrugged. Ahh wonderful. It would be almost impossible to take credit for his invention. Almost. "Change the parameters and anyone can sleep in this little baby."

"Once again impressive," I commented. "Perhaps I may acquire one."

"Maaaybe," she sing-songed. Maybe, which most likely meant 'no'.

"Really?" I asked, somewhat hopeful. Though, my usual tone of boredom covered it rather nicely as it always does.

"Probably not, but why not try anyway?" I sighed deeply. I had been sure of the answer and was once again proven right. Ahh, the joys of being a genius. "Settings adjust. Program two, Artemis." And the bed reverted back to its original form.

I chuckled a bit to myself and Holly heard it. "What's so funny?"

"Perhaps it's the fact that I'm your number two," I grinned as I waited for her to stammer in that angry and baffled way that she had.

"Oh please," she scoffed. "No." Yes, though she'd never admit it.

I raided my brows and put on my 'skeptical face'."Okay fine," she surrendered. "You are my number two."

"Oh really?" I asked innocently.

"Of course. You are my best friend, aren't you?"

I deliberated for a moment. I considered bluffing first, but quickly decided against it. Sometimes, it is better to validate people than to use sarcasm. "Obviously." Holly truly is my very best friend, though neither of us says it nearly enough. Perhaps that will be something that I begin to work on doing.

"Oh come on. Let's go cook some dinner," she ufffed.

"Absolutely. I can't wait." I chuckled. Ahh, anything to annoy my dear friend.

She grunted then turned on her heel and strode out of the room. "Oh Holly?" I called.

"What?"

"I'd just like to thank you for the accomodations."

Her face immediately settled once her mind registered the fact that I was not going to tease her and that I was actually serious. "You're welcome. Now come on, and let's get cooking."

"Do we have to?" I complained very much unlike myself. There's something about Holly that's always able to pull out my... uncultured side. The part of me that almost no one knows exists.

"What do you think?" she asked mischeviously.

"I think that you'll forgive me and we'll go out to dinner," I replied with my award winning smile.

Holly just chuckled to hersef. "Wrong thought."

"Cheer up, Arty," she teased. "I'll race you."

"Race?" I asked as though I had never heard the word before. And for the record's sake, I knew the word 'race' in twenty-nine languages.

"Yes race. You know, to run as quickly as possible and try to get to a certain place before the others."

"I know what a race is," I snapped irritably. After all, I had known and said that word since I was an infant.

Thankfully, Holly isn't hte type to let a bit of irritability bother her. "Pwwwease," she begged, sticking out her bottom lip in a pout and looking up at me with her seemingly watery eyes.

Honestly, this sort of thing should be illegal. It's almost impossible to resist and Holly knows that. "Fine," I submitted. She giggled and clapped her hands.

Then, Holly asuumed a professional running stance. Apparently, she had done this before. Perhaps in college or maybe even high school. "On you marc," she said as I tried to get somewhat prepared. Though there was no way that I could possibly win. "Get set... Go!" And Holly took off like a lithe body was moving forward so quickly that it seemed to flow through the air.

I also sped off. Over the years I have gotten more physically fit. Butler makes sure that I spend at leas an hour a day in the gym or in the stables. Even though I have gotten better I am sitll nowhere near Holly's degree of athleticism. And chances are that I never will be.

However, whe should have been evenly matched. Holly was much more atheltic, but my legs were longer so that two of her strides equaled to only one of mine. It was this advantage that allowed me to catch up with her. I should have been able to pass her, but Holly was expecting that. She moved from side to side, keeping me safely behind her.

A moment later, we burst into the kitchen, and Holly barely had a hitch and her breathing. No, I wasn't panting like I would have been two years ago, but muy breathing was still rather loud and deep. "Cheater," I commented trying to get my breathing under control.

"I didn't cheat. I simply did things the Artemis Fowl way," she smirked.

I must admit that she had piqued my interest. "And what way would that be?"

"Winning at all costs." Cute and true. She was quite clever at times, which is probably why I find her so... fascinating.

I couldn't help but chuckle. People say that I'm the clever one, but they obviously never met Holly Short. I may be intellectually smarter, but she was on par with me when it came to sarcasm and wittisicm. "Touche."

"It was good, wasn't it?" Holly preened. I suppose, she wasn't used hearing positive comments about me.

"Pride cometh before the fall," I reminded her.

"Hmm. No wonder you're so clumsy." Holly. only Holly can make me laugh like this. Her witty retorts and easy banter are like gems in their own rights. Gems almost as valuable as the ones that I used to steal.

"Perhaps."

"Well, enough of that," Holly said. "Let's cook!" she repeated yet again. Obviously she was excited, because that last statement was said with such fervor and her eyes were sparkling so brightly.

As I looked at her face, I wondered: what in the world have I gotten myself into this time?

**A/N:**

**Whoo-hoo! Another Chapter down. So, I'm so sorry about that last incident with those two chapters. I was in such a hurry to post online that I accidentally skipped chapter 44. But, it's been fixed. Oh, and I can't update all that often with my AP classes, band stuff, and lack of working computer. So, be patient, I haven't abandoned anything, and don't plan on it.**

** Okay, so I hoped you enjoyed that one. **** I plan on updating soon. Note that this is my main focus at the moment and that I have a ton of stuff all ready written for it. Yes, the Haven parts are almost done at the moment. **

** So, yeah, thanks to all of my reviewers and people who added me or this story to favorites. I love you reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) **

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

** Einstinette**


	47. Dinner Time

Chapter 47

Dinner Time!

_RECAP:_

_ "Well, enough of that," Holly said. "Let's cook!" she repeated yet again. Obviously she was excited, because that last statement was said with such fervor and her eyes were sparkling so brightly._

_ As I looked at her face, I wondered: what in the world have I gotten myself into this time?_

**Holly's POV:**

Artemis thinks that I can't cook. Well, I intend to show him different. I glanced over to where he was standing, just watching me. Oh no. We were going to have to do something about that. He was not just going to loaf for his whole vacation. I refuse to allow that.

I went over to the small pantry in the corner and pulled out an apron. I pulled it over my head and tied a secure knot. Then, I grabbed one of my extra hair bands nd pulled my long hair back into a ponytail. "Arty, come here please?" I asked in my sweetest tone. He probably suspected that something was up, but he complied seemingly without a thought and I could feel a grin spreading across my face.

"Yes Holly?"

"You're giong to help me, right?" I asked, chewing on my bottom lip. For some reason, men can never seem to resist that. I suppose it has something to do with the fact that it makes me look vulnerable. Honestly, if a woman wanted to rule the world, then all she needed to do was look like a dumb bimbo. Case in point, Lili Frond. Seemingly dumb but amazingly brilliant.

"Obviously. I wouldn't want you to burn your house down," he chuckled. I felt my cheeks flush, but otherwise ignored his jab.

"Great," I cheered, turning back to the pantry. I pulled out another apron and hid it behind my back. "Now, you just have to look the part."

Frond help him. He didn't cook enough to know anything about 'proper attire'. "What?" he asked, but I could slowly see the comprehension dawning on him.

I smiled even harder as I jumped forward gracefully and placed the apron over his head. "D'arvit Holly. What are you doing?"

"I'm just being as professional as possible," I replied innocently. "Besides, you wouldn't want to get anything on you clothes, would you?" Ahh, I knew that I would have him with that one. He hated to stain his clothes in any way, shape, or form.

And I did. He calmed down. I tried not to laugh out loud. Artemis was a tall mud man and wearing my apron. So, it barely went to his thighs. Nice. Not to mention that I had given him the pink lacey one that Caballine and Foaly had gotten me for Christmas. Well, at least it was useful for something. Namely, humiliating Artemis.

"In fact, you may even need a hair band," I giggled. He had grown his hair out. It was not anywhere near as long as how it had been when we had been in the past. However, he had still grown it out so that it was almost hanging in his face, and the back hung a lot lower than most would deem proper for a young man.

"Absolutely not," Artemis declared sternly because even he had his limits. "That is where I draw the line."

"Aww, come on," I begged, knowing that he was not going to let up this time. After all, every man has to have a place where he does not budge. Unfortunately, Artemis was like that in most areas of his life.

"No."

"Fine. Let's just start on this already." I went to the cabinets and pulled out the ingredients that I would need. Then, I went to the fridge and pulled out the rest of things that I would need. "Okay Arty. Please cut these up," I placed zuchinis, carrots, tomatoes, and onions in front of him. "And please try not to cut yourself."

"I think that I can handle the simple mechanics of a knife."

I couldn't help but double over laughing. Yes, Arty was smart but he was the most uncoordinated person that I knew. "Somehow I doubt that."

He grumbled and stomped off to do as I had asked. I laughed again as I went to prepare the other ingredients that were a bit more difficult to manage. And I was done in no time at all. I glanced back over to Arty and saw that he had sliced one whole zuchini. I stood there in fascination and watched him narrowly miss one of his finger.

Frond help me. He can be the dumbest genius that I know at times like this. "Arty," I sighed and went to help him. "You're doing it all wrong."

There was nothing that a genius hated more than being told that they were doing something wrong. It was a burn to the pride and to the ego, but I couldn't just let him cut himself up. "What do you mean?" he demanded.

I exhaled loudly and went over to the table where he was _**trying**_ to cut the produce. "Here, like this," I said, gently taking the knife from him and quickly slicing up two of the zuchinis. "Now you try." And I gave the knife back to him.

He took it and tried to imitate my actions. Needless to say, he failed miserably. It's not like he couldn't do it. No, Arty could probably write a complicated, detailed, and needlessly esoteric book about how to slice vegetables. But when it came to the actual action... he just wasn't physically coordinated yet.

I considered letting him finish it in his own time to allow him to save his pride. But I knew how long that would take and I didn't want to be up all night doing this. "Here." I put my hand on top of his gently and carefully. I lifted his hand and the knife and pushed it back down into the produce. It chopped cleanly and evenly as I moved down its length. "Like this." And I slowly chopped up a carrot. Soon, enough we had finished at least three-fourths of what we needed to. "Arty you finish this while I finish the rest of the preparations."

"I will," he agreed.

I left him there and went to pre-heat the oven and make the sauce. I've always been the type to lose myself in cooking, and tonight was no different. I was thinking. I couldn't say what about, but something or perhaps someone was on my mind and would not leave it. I had just put the finishing touches on the sauce when there was a loud shriek from behind me.

"D'arvit!" Artemis screeched so loudly that I nearly fell over in surprise. First of all, Artemis very rarely used that word. In fact, he seemed to find it somewhat vulgar at times. Second, Artemis Fowl II is not one to scream loudly. He prefers the quiet and deadly approach. So, obviously he was hurt. For a second, my brain threw up the question: how could he have been hurt? After all, he was only cutting vegetables.

Cutting. He had a knife. In his hand. Uh-oh. I spun around quickly and ran the few steps that it took to get back to him. The first thing that I noticed was the knife that was on the table and covered in blood. Bad sign number one, but to be expected when one cuts themself.

It took me about half of a second to gather my thoughts and force myslef to look at his wound. There was a long, bleeding gash on his right hand. Thankfully, it was just long and didn't seem very deep at all. In fact, it would be easy to heal. Fortunately, Artemis was smart enough to know not to cradle his arm to his chest and impede healing. No, he held it out for me so that I could easily grab it. "Heal," I said, pushing the blue sparks into the wound and watching the skin knit back together.

It worked, just as I had known that it would. I exhaled deeply, letting loose a breath that I didn't know that I had been holding. He was safe and that's what mattered. Thank Frond that he hadn't been seriously hurt. That's just be perfect. Come to see me and on the first day, get seriously hurt. I'm sure that would make this his number one favorite vacation ever. Not that I was trying for that title.

"Thank you, Holly. Right on time as usual," he said weakly. No matter how intelligent you are, seeing blood rush out of you hand would shake you just a bit. And it seems that Arty is no exception. Good to know.

"Don't thank me," I chastised. "Explain to me, how you managed to cut your hand."

"The knife slipped. And apparently knives are sharp." Only Artemis. He's the only person that I know that would cut his hand and then make sarcastic comments to me about it.

"You're a menace," I scolded. "A danger to yourself and others. You could have done some serious harm to yourself if the knife had been sharper." Just the thought of it sent shivers up my spine. I could heal small injuries like that, but if it had been big then it could have taken a while to get the warlocks down here. And Frond knows what could have happened then.

"Well, thankfully you were here. I don't know what I would have done without you," he replied, staring into my eyes in a hypnotizing way that made my mind go blank. When I finally came back to myself, I realized that I was still clutching Arty's hand. And... I didn't mind it. In fact, it felt as natural and normal as breathing. Stop it, Holly! Get a hold of yourself! You're just happy that he's not hurt, and it's nothing more than that.

I took a deep breath before casually dropping his hand to push my hair back. Artemis' observant eyes watched me closer and I have a feeling that he knew exactly what I had done. Knowing him, he probably did. Ugh, why must most of my friends be genii?

"Bled out on the floor," I joked, knowing that I was a little late. Just a little.

"Hardly," he chuckled. "I am a certified doctor after all."

"Not legally and not in your name," I reminded him.

"Quite a few of my degrees really are, but otherwise you are correct." Wow, Artemis admitted that someone else was right? Well, half right, but that's still an improvement for him.

"And at the very least, you would have a scar and you know how humans can be about scars." Yes, I knew. Humans would completlely ostracize someone because of a scar. Not to say that fairies don't. I suppose all sentient beings are somewhat vain.

"Once again, point made," he sighed. Oooh, I made a point. Note to self: put this into my diary.

"Do me a favor," I pleaded.

"What would that be?" Artemis asked warily. Of course, he couldn't just agree to do something. That's so much like him.

"Sit here and don't move until I finish cooking," I ordered. Frond knows I didn't want him to hurt himself in my kitchen.

"So, you have wished it, and so shall it be!" Artemis. At times he can be so... like himself. And there's really no other way to describe him because he is truly an original. As Foaly says, 'they broke the mold with that one.'

I sighed again as I stood up and went to finish our dinner preparations. Thankfully, everything was now cut up (including Arty) and so it didn't take me long to finish. As I was doing so, I could feel Arty's eyes on me. It was somewhat nerve-wracking, yet... flattering at the same time. I feel like such a girl thinking that, but it's true. "Enjoying the view?" I teased as I turned to face him.

"I have no idea what your'e talking about," he bluffed. I rolled my eyes at his obvious lie. When did he become so... transparent? Is it just me or can I see through him? Instead of being off-putting, I find it rather endearing.

"Come now," I giggled grabbing his hands. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't play dumb. It doesn't suit you."

"It's nice to know that you think so. I'm flattered," he smiled.

"Oh shut up," I groaned. "I'm tierd of the banter." Though anyone who knows me knows that I never get tired of the banter. It's one of the building blocks of our relationships after all.

"Tired of the banter?" he asked in shock. "Now **that **doesn't suit **you**." He decided to turn my words against me. Clever, as usual.

"You're very annoying today."

"I do apologize for that," he said and you could almost believe him. Almost. If you had never met him and had never heard of his reputation.

"Too bad you don't mean it," I pouted.

"Of course I meant it."

"Prove it!" I challenged. It took me a second to realize that this was a direct quote from one of my dreams. In fact, some small part of me was expecting him to say 'I intend to' like he always did in my dream.

So of course, he just **couldn't ** do what I was expecting him to. No, he had to prove me wrong even when I'm not talking to him. "I do apologize and I want to spend the evening making it up to you." Hmm, I wonder if he had read those words somewhere because these emotional words could not have come from him.

"How so?" I wondered.

"I'll let you choose what you want the two of us to do," he said with his cocky smile. Ugh, this mud boy took arrogant to a new level and wore it on his sleeve so proudly.

"I was already going to do that." As if I'd let him choose our activity. We'd end up researching science and proving theories. Not the way that I want to spend my vacation.

Once again, I had expected Artemis to say something, anything sarcastic. "So, what is your heart's desire?"

My face lit up with a dark and evil grin. "Does that meant that I can do anything?"

"Anything." For someone so smart, he can be so dumb. In fact, he wasn't even the least bit suspicious.

"Fine, but promise to keep that in mind as you hear what I want to do."

He promised readily, obviously not thinking about anything. "Let's go watch some television," I smirked.

Artemis' face fell. There was nothing that he disliked more than to sit still and watch the 'idiot box' as he called it. "Please Holly. Perhaps you would like to reconsider?" he pleaded.

"Nope," I replied, popping the 'p'. "We're going to watch tv. Let's go."

He exhaled sharply as I grabbed his hand again and pulled him up. I had to practically drag him into the living room. I plopped myself down on the couch and he reluctantly sat down. "You can pick if you want to," I grinned, satisfied at how today was going.

Artemis glanced at the remote like it was poisonous. "No thank you. I'll leave the decision to you." I chuckled to myself as I picked up the remote and began channel-surfing. There was nothing really on, so I stopped at some meaningless soap opera.

We sat there watching the sexy heroine confront her cheating boyfriend. "Honestly, Holly, I don't see what you see in this idiotic soap opera." I'll be one of the first to admit that this show is stupid. However, I know that it'll bother Artemis, and that is definitely worth the time that this takes up.

For a second, I considered lying but in the end I told him the truth like I always do. "Actually, I hate this show as much as you do," I admitted.

"Why are you choosing to watch this?" he asked. But I could tell that he probably knew better than I did.

"Because, I knew that you would absolutely hate it."

"Of course I would hate it. It's unrealistic and overly dramatic."

I laughed even harder at the indignant sound of his voice. "I wouldn't let any other fairies hear you say that. Especially not Trouble."

"And why is that?" he asked smugly. He wanted nothing more than to find some other type of advantage over the commander.

"That actress is Celeste Peat, Skylar Peat's little sister." Artemis looked at me with a somewhat blank facial expression. Surprisingly, he didn't know the most famous celebrity in all of the Lower Elements. Well, it's really not all that surprising. I don't really expect Arty to keep up with our movie releases. "Skylar Peat. You remeber her? She played me in the B'wa Kell movie?"

"Ah yes. The bleached bond who looks nothing like you," he chuckled. I found myself wanting to ask him how he meant that. Did he mean that she was prettier than me? Or was he just stating the differences?

"Bingo! That's her little sister."

"They do seem to favor," he commented. And he was right. Celeste was like a younger version of her sister. she had the same blond hair, the same way of talking, and the same annoying attitude. Two peas in a pod. Unfortunately.

"Yep."

"You said something earlier about Trouble. What did you mean?" Trust Arty to pick up on that detail. He wants the advantage, and I can't say that I'm hesitant to give it to him. After all, he already has one.

"Well, she's the head of his fan club and happens to have a **huge** crush on him."

"Ah really?" Artemis asked. I looked up from the television and at his face. He was giving me his full, undivided attention. I couldn't help but blush as I saw how those mesmerizing eyes were regarding me. Not that they were mesmerizing or beautiful. No I would never think that.

"Yes, she's obsessed with him."

"Interesting. Though the question is: how does he feel for her?"

"He cares for someone else," I muttered, blushing at the thought of all the things that he had admitted to me.

"Ahhh, so he finally told you about the unhealty obsession that he has with you?"

I stared at him open-mouthed. How could he know that. And then it occured to me. Artemis is a genius. A perceptive one at that. "Oh please Arty. It wasn't me that I was talking about."

"Don't insult my intelligence, Holly. He's been obsessed with you since before I was born." Genii. I do wish that I could have at least one secret that I could keep to myself. Though I guess I did sort of bring it up, but that's not the point.

"No comment."

"Of course not," he smirked, feeling that he had won some sort of competition.

Just as I was about to respond, a timer went off 'ding, ding ding'. "Oh, dinners ready." I stood and returned to the kitchen.

Arty followed me into the kitchen and watched me take a larger pan out of the oven. I set that on a rack in the center of the table, and followed up by adding two bowls and a silverware. Then, I got two glasses and added some deep red cranberry juice that looked a lot like wine. "Sit down," I ordered, pointing at the table.

He looked at me strangely, but did as I asked. I knew that his eyes were following me as I got out my 'special plates'. These plates were a gift from my mother before she died. They were white with the outline of little paintings of Holly. I was smiling to myself as I placed one plate in front of Arty and the other in front of where I was going to sit.

"Holly. How ironic," he chuckled as I sat across from him.

"Yeah, my mom had quite the sense of humor," I giggled, thinking about some of the pranks that she had pulled when I was little.

"Which came first. You or the plate?"

"Me, of course."

"Obviously," he chortled.

"Shall we eat?" I aksed, drawing attention back to the food. One couldn't miss the way that he paled in worry. "It won't kill you," I teased.

"Of course not. I'm ready." Ahh, so refreshingly brave. He would even tackle my cooking. Not that I'm saying that it's not good.

"Then serve yourself." He did as I had said and got a small helping of the pasta dish, the raw vegetables, and the salad. I rolled my eyes. Either he was anorexic or very wary. I chuckled as I gathered my food. He sat down, but still seemed rather hesitant until I rolled my eyes yet again. Arty sighed and picked up some pasta with his fork.

I'll say this for Arty. He's got spunk. After all, he doesn't believe that I can cook, but he still chose to stick the fork into his mouth. Not that I would have given him any choice. I would have jabbed it down his throat if it had been necessary.

He took an agonizingly slow time for him to move the fork to his mouth. Eventually, it got there. He sat there slowly chewing it like any good mannered man would. I was getting ready to say something sarcastic when he finally swallowed. Thank Frond. "How was it?" I demanded.

"It was surprisingly edible," he remarked impassively. Honestly, he could have been talking about the weather.

"Surprisingly edible? What is that supposed to mean?"

"It was able to be eaten," he explained. Really? An explanation was necessary?

"I know what edible means," I growled. "Now, tell me. What do you think of the food?"

"Surprisingly, it was quite delicious," he chuckled.

"You just had to milk the moment didn't you?"

"Of course. Would it be me if I acted differently?" Ahh, point made. Arty has to have something to say.

"No, I suppose not," I giggled, eating some of my , it was a veritable explosion of sweet and tangy flavors. "You know that this is the first time that we've ever really had dinner together?"

"Yes, there's hardly time for dinner between our saving the world escapades."

"True," I smiled slightly. "You know this is the perfect time to cash in on a promise that you made to me before."

Artemis raised his brows as he took a bit of his salad. As if he had forgotten anything. The genius could remember even the most obscure thing about a person. "When we first got back from the past, you promised that you would explain to me why you couldn't die in that time."

"Ah that," he grinned in relief. I somehow think that he thought that I was going to bring up the gorilla cage incident. Ha, there was absolutelyu no chance of that happening. I had much more common sense than that.

"Yes that. Now would you mind explaining?"

"Of course not, Holly," he smirked. Because there was nothing that he liked more than to give a lecture. Though he usually preferred to give lectures to people who were closer to his 'intellectual' level. "This all goes back to a thing called the time paradoz. Do you know what that is?"

"Yes, Artemis. I'm not a complete idiot. It's the old debacle about if one could go back in time and change something then would it really change the present and the future. A common example, could you become your own grandfather or cause yourself to completely cease to exist."

"Yes, very good," he applauded. "Now apply that to our trip to the past."

"How?"

"It's like basic algebra," he grinned. "We have the numbers, and now we just need to find the variables."

At first I was confused. Variables? It made no sense to me, though I was never the best at math. But then it suddenly came to me. "Us. We're the variables, the constantly changing parts of the equation. And not just you and me, but everyone. Anyone."

"Precisely," he said, whipping a small notebook and pencil from seemingly no where. Strangely, I was not surprised. It was just so like Artemis.

He be gan to write in his clear, concise handwriting. 10 = x+5. "You see in this equation 'x' must be five. There is no alternative unless you add more or take some away, but that would change the overall equation. Thankfully, the time stream is not linear like this equation."

"It's more like this," he explained and wrote something else. '10 = x+y. "Do you see the difference?" he asked.

And I really did see the difference. It was right there for me to finally understand. "Yes, these variables are open-ended."

"Exactly," he smiled like he only does when he's giving a lecture. "x and y could be anything. 3 and 7, 10 and 0, 8 and 2, perhaps even negative, the possibilities are endless yet the intergers still equal ten."

"That is like the time stream. If you go back in the time stream then no matter what you do..."

"It'll always equal ten," I interjected.

"Yes, no matter what we did, it would still lead to the same outcome. A ten, if you will. So, I could not die in that time because I have not yet died in this time." He said it so calmly and matter of factly. Yet, just hearing him talk about death made my stomach clench uncomfortably.

"Wow, it actually makes sense," I said in shock. Arty's lectures usually fly right above my head, but this time I actually got what he was saying. Either I was getting smarter or he was getting better at dumbing things down for me.

"Yes, and it also proves the time paradox to be somewhat correct."\

"How so?"

"Think of it this way: If we had not gone back into the past then my mother would not have been infected and this we would not have ever gone back. And if we hadn't gone, then I never would have believed in fairies and I never would have kidnapped you. Hence, our grand adventures would never have occured."

"And the fairy world would be run by a crazy, homicidal, manic, pixie," I added.

"Yes, that."

"Thank Frond that didn't happen."

"I agree," he smiled. "Oh and by the way, I'd like to apologize for kidnapping you all of those years ago."

"You know that I forgave you a long time ago." It wasn't a question, rather a statement of fact. Artemis knows everything. Even the emotional stuff that I could never say out loud. Especially that.

"I know though it's still rather nice to hear from time to time." His words were so sentimental and kind. And so ... unlike him. I blushed at the very thought of how... considerate he could be.

"True, but after all of our adventures, it's kind of a moot point."

"Perhaps," he smirked, leading me to believe that there was more to it than what he revealed. Though there usually is.

I glanced down and realized that I had eaten all that I wanted to. From the look of Arty's plate, he had done the same. "Would you like some dessert?" I asked as I stood, gathered the plates and put them in the sink.

"No thank you," he answered in a polite and gentlemanly fashion that bugged me to no end. I would love for him to just be a normal teenager for once. To just do the things that normal people do like eat dessert and watch television or something like that.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"I'm not usually one for a lot of desserts," he shrugged. I couldn't help but feel a bit bad for him. He missed out on a lot of childhood experiences, and tailored himself into an adult much too quickly. Now, I have to do something about that. All I need is to get my special dessert out of the refriderator, and a little bit of luck along the way.

I went, grabbed the pan, and brought it back to the table. "Please try it. It takes forever and a day to make," I begged. And yes, I have resorted to begging. I love to win, and I'll fight dirty to do it.

"I'd rather not," he insisted just a bit more sternly.

"Please, I made this cheesecake from scratch."

"I'm sure that it's wonderful, but I'm not a dessert person."

Okay. I tried to be nice. Now, it was time to play dirty. I cut a slice and put it on one of my small, dessert platters. I scooped a bit up on a clean fork. "Just one bite?" I pleaded and he just shook his head. "Heeere comes the plane." And I zoomed it around his head, the way that I had seen earth mothers do a thousand times. Artemis was rather offended at the thought of me comparing him to a child.

"Will you please stop that?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"On one condition."

"Name it," he ordered.

"Just promise to eat dessert while you're here with me," I smiled.

"And if I refuse?" Aww, isn't that cute? He thinks he acutally has a choice. Who knew tha a genius could be so naive?

"The airplane will make it's triumphant return and fly around your face until you submit," I smirked. I couldn't suppress the giggle that spewed from my mouth when I saw how Arty involuntarily flinched.

"I could think of ten differnet ways to outsmart you in the next five seconds," he assured me, and I had no doubt that he really could. "But I suppose I'll actually have to follow the 'hostess' rules."

"So you're agreeing?" I was very surprised that he had submitted so easily. However, I couldn't help but feel like he had something that he wasn't telling me. Ah well, it was just a part of being best friends with Artemis Fowl the Second.

"How could I not?"

"Great. Here's your first taste."

I haelt hte fork and gently moved it towards his face so that he could see itl. He reluctantly opened his mouth and allowed the fork entry as his lips closed around it. I never really noticed how perfectly shaped and sculpted his lips are. Not that I was noticing now.

I tittered nervously to myself as I pulled the fork out and watched his throat muscles work as he swallowed. That's when I noticed how close I was to him. One hand was cupping his chin. I was so close to him that if I leanted in just a bit then my lips could meet his, and we'd be kissing like we were in my dream. No, I cut that thought off before it could even begin. I jerked up straight, and tried to play it off as nothing. Of course, Artemis raised his eyebrows, but thankfully he didn't say anything.

"So, how was it?" I asked to diffuse the awkwardness and my embarrassment.

"It was delicious," he replied. I smirked in satisfaction. Ha. I'd finally proved Artemis Fowl wrong.

"Thanks. Would you like a piece now?" I aksed, playing my part as the perfect hostess.

"I'd prefer not to," he replied, wiping invisible particles from his mouth.

"But you promised..."

"Fine," he said. "Cut me a small slice. A very small slice."

I giggled as I did what he asked and put the timy sliver on a plate. He took it and ate a bite withouht me having to force feed him again. And that was enough progress fo me. I went and sat back in my seat with a feeling of utter smugness. "See now. That wasn't so hard, was it?" I asked rhetorically. "Why don't you like to eat dessert anyway?"

"It's something that I've never really been a fan of," he shrugged. "Besides, jsut htink about what it woud do to my figure."

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. His figure? Only Arty. "Your figure? It's not like gaining weight would kill you. In fact, it would probably do you some good."

"Ah, but think of what it would do to my thighs," he chuckled.

"All of this to get out of eating dessert?"

"For the most part."

"Fine, I'll bite. Why else did you make your witty retort?"

"To entertain you, of course."

"Have no fear," I chuckled. "You always manage to do that." And he does. Even when he doesn't mean to.

He looked at me curiously until I felt myself become uncomfortable under his scrutiny. My fidgeting led me to glance up at the clock. It was about eleven. "It's getting late," I announced, still fidgeting. "We should probably go to bed."

"Late? Really?" Arty scoffed. "I always imagined you to be the type that stayed up until the proverbial sun rose."

"Ha, good one," I chuckled. "I do have a job, you know. Besides, we have to get up early in the morning."

Arty raised his brows in curiosity. "And why are we getting up so early?"

"As your traveling director, I see that it will all be revealed tommorrow."

"Now, I'm intrigued. I supposed I will go to bed, just as soon as I've unpacked my suitcase." Unpacking, meaning that he was going to open the drawers. Oooh, I had to see that.

"Need some help?" I asked, grinning to myself in anticipation of his response.

"No," he said, and my face fell. D'arvit! I should have imagined that he wouldn't want my help. Now, I was just going to have to wait. "But I would like some company." I grinned this time. Boy, he has changed. He just wants me there to be there.

"Okay, just let me wash these."

"I'll dry," he said and that surprised me. Artemis is never the type to do manual labor, even to help a friend. In fact, he's never even helped with the dishes anywhere as far as I know. One can't help but wonder what's his angle this time?

"Oh no. You're my gurst. I couldn't let you do that." I todl him. My mom would never have let a guest do dishes.

"What's your objection to me helping you?" Well, I couldn't tell him that my only objection was due to what is polite. No, I didn't need that ribbing. So, when your'e up against the wall, then do what I do best. Turn it around on the other individual.

"Why do you want to help me?" I asked getly.

"Since I'll be staying here for the next week and a half and essentially, 'loafing' off of you. I want to assist you however I can."

"Oh please, you're never loafing. And I dn't need any assistance," I assurede him as I went back to washing the dishes.

"Regardless, I don't care," he replied. Stepping up and grabbing a drying cloth. " I do as I wish." And to prove his point, he began drying the already washed and rinsed dishes.

I just rolled my eyes. Well, at least I tried. Though with his help, we were done in less than fifteen minutes. "So," I said turning to him. "Don't we have some bags to unpack?"

"Lead the way," he smirked.

"Don't tell me that the genius doesn't remember the way," I chuckled as I led him down the hall, and into the guest room.

"So, I suppose we should start," I commented as we entered, and I saw the very large blue suitcase monogrammed with his initials. That was the biggest sutcase that I had ever seen. I bet I could fit in it rather comfortably. In fact, it amazed me that he could even drag it around with him.

"Of course," he replied, lifting it ont he bed with only a little difficulty. He unzipped it with a clear 'ziiiiip'. Three rows of clothes were neatly packed up. He removed things and set them on his bed. There wasa ton of dress shirts and pants. Not so surprisingly. "Obviously, you don't know what 'casual' means," I commented.

"These clothes, are quite casual," he protested.

"Only to you," I chuckled. "To normal people, they would fall under the dressy category."

"REgardless, I beleive all you said was to dress casually," he reminded me." D'arvit! As I thought back, I realizewd that he was right. (as always). Oh well, I'll get my way in the end.

"Moot point."

He chuckled and continued unpacking. I sat watching and it went without incident until he accidentally pulled out a pair of red, Armani boxers. I blushed profusely as I remembered the last time that I had seen a pair like that. Even though I was embarrassed, I tried to cover it be chuckling. "You really like the color red, don't you?"

"It does have a certain charm," he grinned, trying to cover his embarrassment.

"Are those the same ones that you wore to the past?"

"Perhaps," he said in a way that made me sure that they were.

"Yeah, but back to your vampire obsession," I chuckled, knowing that this would get him started.

"What are you talking about? I'm not one of those idiotic fan-girls who love vampires," he replied indignantly.

I know, but it was funny to see your face," I giggled.

"How mature," he scolded, but anyone who knew him could tell that he wasn't serious. In fact, he seemed to be actually enjoying himself. I just laughed as he finished the unpacking. Then, he stood and moved to the dresser. Ah, this is it.

He opened it and saw a pair of black jeans on top. He glanced back up at me with a glance that demanded clarification. "I knew you wouldn't dress casually," I smirked. "So, I took the liberty of finding you some."

"I see," he nodded. "What makes you think that I'll wear it?"

Here was the crux of the problem. How to get him to wear them. I already had a pretty fool-proof and proven method. "Pweeeease," I begged.

Artemis' face reddended, but he held his ground. "I don't think so."

"Pleeeease?" I begged again.

"I don't like jeans, Holly," he protested. Him protesting at all showed that he was caving slightly.

"You've never tried them," I reminded him. "C'mon. Just while you're here. I f you do it, they I'll never mention it again."

"Really?" he perked up at the good deal.

"Well, I'll only mention it in pasing," I admitted.

He sighed, knowing that it was a good deal. "Perhaps I'll try them," he submitted, looking into my 'puppy-dog' eyes.

"Good night," I grinned in satisfaction as I made my way you of the door.

"Good night, Holly" he chuckled as I left his room and made my way to mine. I quickly pulled on some pajamas, and slid in between the sheets. The last thought that I had was of Artemis who was right down the hall from me. That thought warmed me on both the inside and the outside as I slid away into the velvet darkness of slumber.

**A/N:**

**Whoo-hoo! Another Chapter down. So, I'm so sorry about that last incident with those two chapters. I was in such a hurry to post online that I accidentally skipped chapter 44. But, it's been fixed. Oh, and I can't update all that often with my AP classes, band stuff, and lack of working computer. So, be patient, I haven't abandoned anything, and don't plan on it.**

** Okay, so I hoped you enjoyed that one. **** I plan on updating soon. Note that this is my main focus at the moment and that I have a ton of stuff all ready written for it. Yes, the Haven parts are almost done at the moment. **

** So, yeah, thanks to all of my reviewers and people who added me or this story to favorites. I love you reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) **

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

** Einstinette**


	48. Initiation Devastation

Chapter 48

Initiation Devistation

**A/N: **

**Woo-hoo! THis is going to be the first day in Haven. Let's see how it really goes.**

** Holly's POV:**

Dear Diary,

I have to stop waking up like this. It is currently 2:46 a.m. and I just woke up from another Arty dream. To make it worse, he is right down the hall and I can almost feel his prescence in here with me.

THat thought made me blush. Ugh, the dream. It started out simply enough with me lying in bed. Strangely enough, my bedroom door was actually closed for once. I was still just lying there, half considering getting up when the knob began to turn slowly. Most people would have felt some sense of ... apprehension, to say the least, but I didn't. No, I felt comfortable and not just because of the bed. It's hard to explain, but I'd say it was like sipping a warm mug of cocoa. The warmth of the outside of the mug radiates and heats your frigid hands.

Anyway, the door slowly opened and a tall figure entered. "Hello Holly," Artemis said from his position at the door.

"Hey Artemis. What are you doing up at this unfrondly hour?" And I pretended like it was just a casual occurence. Like I wasn't completely bothered by the fact that Artemis Fowl wasn't in my room.

"I could not sleep," he shrugged which was a very unusual move for the usually reserved male. "It seems to me that you have the same problem."

"Yes. I do."

"Perhaps you'd like some company?" Once again, something that doesn't sound quite like Arty. He's usually the type to just do whatever he wants to.

"Depends on who it is," I smiled.

"Then absolutely," I smirked. As if I could ever not allow Artemis to do something. Knowing him, he would just do it anyway.

Artemis smirked as he came closer and sat on the edge of the bed. When he was at the door, I couldn't see him but now I could tell that his silk pajamas were a deep crimson color. Ah, apparently red has replaced blue as one of his favorite color.

"You look uncomfortable," I whispered.

"No, I assure you that I'm fine," he whispered back.

"Don't be stupid. At least lie down," I ordered. Ugh, Artemis could be so annoyingly frustrating at times. Could he not just lie down like a normal person? Though normal and Arty don't go together at all.

I coudn't see very well, but I could see the blush that was glowing on Arty's face. "Artemis Fowl. Don't make me get up and drag your sorry butt down here," I threatened. He looked somewhat surprised by my words, but handled it with his usual aplomb.

"Well, I woudn't want that to happen," he chuckled and laid down beside me. For some reason I was on a bed that was large enough for us to share. So it was just large enough for us to lie side by side, but we still had to cuddle up closer that what was normal.

"There isn't that better?" I whispered.

"Quite," he replied in a whisper.

"Why are we whispering?" I asked when I realized that we had been whispering the whole time. Strange. Just like the two of us.

Artemis chuckled dryly. As usual, he knew something that I did not. "Psychologically, your subconscous is telling you that you're in a situation that requires quiet or silence."

"Of course. You'd know. Do you also know what a **rhetorical** question is?"

"Obviously, I am a genius after all," he said stifling a yawn. Until that moment, I hadn't realized how exhausted he was.

"You should go to sleep," I said worriedly. He looked too tired. The dark and deep bags that were forming under his eyes and the slight slump to his posture... he was going keel over in a minute or so.

"Perhaps you are right," he mumbled, letting me know how tired he really was. Frond knows that he's not one to give up easily. Then, he did one of the dumbest things that I've ever seen him do. He tried to stand up.

"You won't make it to your room, you idiot," I chastised, and it was probably the first time that I had ever found a real reason to call him an idiot. "Just sleep here."

"Holly. Sleeping with you is not a very intelligent idea. I'm quite able to walk to my room," he slurred almost like he had been drinking something. However, I knew better than that. As far as I knew the small Irish boy had never drunk anything alcoholic. Though on the other hand... he is Irish. (no offense!)

"Well yeah. When you say it like that then it does sound bad. But we're just sleeping, right?" He didn't say anything. "Right, Arty?" I demanded, feeling worried I turned over and actually looked at him. I couldn't believe it. His eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply and easily. ARtemis was sleeping. Even his loud protestations couldn't keep him awake. Ugh, only teenagers can go to sleep like that . Though, he would always deny that e was normal in any way, shape, or form.

I scooted Arty over carefully so that he was sharing the pillow and his legs were placed into a comfortable position. Then, I laid down so that I was facing him and could also feel comfortable. Artemis... he looked so different. So... young. All of the lines were smoothed from his face and he breathed deeply and easily pushing the air out with a slight puff. His hair was slightly flopping into his closed eyes, and his pace skin seemed so fair in faint light.

I smiled to myself as I closed my eyes and prepared to go to sleep. "Holly," Artemis cried as he threw his arms around me.

Needless to say, my eyes flew open. Artemis was holding me. I was laying in his arms albiet somewhat awkwarkdly. In fact, we were basically cuddling, and it really surprised me. Not because Artemis was a cuddler, but because I wasn't moving away.

I should have jumped back, but I couldn't There was some part of me that wouldn't let me roll away from Arty. As much as I hated to admit it I felt... good. He was so warm and his arms felt so strong around me that there was no way that I could move. Besides, the bed didn't have that much room in the first place.

I laid there and just looked at his face some more. I felt a tingling sensation in my hand. i had the overwhelming need to touch his face. I had no desire to wake him... but what other chance would I get? I slowly brought my hand up to his face. I gently caressed his cheek. It was soft and perfect like velvet. It's funny. He's a teenager at the peak of puberty, but I can't even imagine him with a pimple or blemish at all.

My hand made its way down to his lips. The pale, slightly open lips seemed to be whispering my name. I shuddered lightly and tried to block out the thoughts that were begging to be acknowledged. "Good- night, Arty," I murmered.

A slight smile curved upon his lips. It was almost like he could hear me. But even he wasn't that good. Or was he? "Arty? Are you awake? And there was no reply. Not that I had expected there to be.

I closed my eyes. The only thing that I could see was his lips in my mind. Ugh, I tried to keep it out, but there it was. I couldn't distance myself from said thoughts.

"Holly," he whimpered. It was my name. He was dreaming about me. I rolled back to face him. He looked so...vulnerable. There was something about him that I couldn't resist. That's why I did it. It's my story and I'm sticking to it.

The next thing that I did was lean in and gently kiss his soft lips. They were sweet and almost fruit-flavored. The perfect red texture and taste. Yum. I leaned in for another peck which was just as good if not better than before. I was just about to straighten up and return to my senses when my lips wwere violently assaulted.

The man beside me was indeed awake. His arms were gluing me to him, and his lips were teasing mine. His skill was proficient as lips moved together in their own dance. His hand was exploring in my body and I was doing the same. His body was surprisingly strong and firm in places that I had not expected it to be. And his tongue... exquisite.

We kept at it until we were finally both gasping for air. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked with a smirk, which caused me to blush crimson. How was I going to explain this. 'Gee Arty sorry. I just sort of fell unto your lips. I'll try not to next time.' Yeah. That would have went well.

"Just felt like it, I guess," I murmered embarrassedly.

"If only I could wake up like that every day," he smirked. Humor. Arty's way of handling everything. And this time, I was actually very thankful for it. After all, he could be making snarky comments that would come back to bite me later.

"You should be so lucky."

"Hopefully after tonight, I will be," he smirked cockily. Cocky. Arty. The two are practically synonyms.

"We'll see," I grinned. After all, there's nothing that I love more than a good, solid challenge which is what Arty was going to provide in this case.

"We will. Though, know that I am prepared to be annoyingly determined."

"I've noticed," I replied, enjoying the challenge.

He smirked as he leaned in and gently kissed my lips. I kissed him back before breaking it off and turning away from him. He couldn't have all of my attention at one time, after all. "Good-night," he said, and I could hear the smirk in his voice as he laid back down. Ugh, this boy and his pride and confidence.

I smiled to myself. "Good-night."

And then I woke up. It was quite a dream, even for me. As much as I hate to admit it, I've been having a lot of dreams about Arty over the last few months. It's so annoying. It doesn't mean anything, right? Yet at the same time, this is the first dream where I initiated the touching and the emotional closeness. Usually, dream Arty is the one to kiss me, hold me, and tell me that he loved me. What does this mean? Ugh, dreams. Who do they have to be so confusing?

I hate to admit it, but I'm not going to figure this out tonight. There's no way, I'm running on almost no energy, and I have to get up early. In a few hours rather. I'm going to go to bed. Again.

Good-night. Until next time.

-Holly.

**A/N:**

**Whoo-hoo! Another Chapter down. I'm so sorry, but I can't update all that often with my AP classes, band stuff, and lack of working computer. So, be patient, I haven't abandoned anything, and don't plan on it.**

** Okay, so I hoped you enjoyed that one. I plan on updating soon. Note that this is my main focus at the moment and that I have a ton of stuff all ready written for it. Yes, the Haven parts are almost done at the moment. **

** So, yeah, thanks to all of my reviewers and people who added me or this story to favorites. I love you reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) **

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**

** Einstinette**


	49. Sensitivities Part 1

Chapter 49

Sensitivities Part 1

**A/N:**

** Just two things. I know a bunch of you are confused about where in the series this story occurs. It's after TTP but like TAC never happened. So, at this point Arty's about 19 in post TTP years but 16 in normal times. **

** Okay, this is the second day in Haven. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it...**

_RECAP:_

_ And then I woke up. It was quite a dream, even for me. As much as I hate to admit it, I've been having a lot of dreams about Arty over the last few months. It's so annoying. It doesn't mean anything, right? Yet at the same time, this is the first dream where I initiated the touching and the emotional closeness. Usually, dream Arty is the one to kiss me, hold me, and tell me that he loved me. What does this mean? Ugh, dreams. Who do they have to be so confusing?_

_ I hate to admit it, but I'm not going to figure this out tonight. There's no way, I'm running on almost no energy, and I have to get up early. In a few hours rather. I'm going to go to bed. Again._

_ Good-night. Until next time._

_-Holly._

**Holly's POV:**

"Ugh," I groaned as I'd dragged my body to the kitchen. "Coffee."

"Isn't good for you," Artemis chuckled from the kitchen table.

"Not now," I moaned. Frond knows that I am no good in the morning without my boost. If I didn't have it, I'd probably spend an hour bumping into walls.

He chuckled again as I struggled to pour a cup of coffee into my mug. "Nice to see that you're such a ray of sunshine in the morning," he chuckled.

Luckily for him, I had managed to swallow a few sips of coffee. Basically meaning that I didn't bite his head off. "Yes, I try to brighten the world with my happy, sparkling disposition..."

Then, I really looked at him for the first time. And I wasn't sure whether to laugh or faint in shock. I chose the lesser of two evils as the giggles burst out of my mouth. "What are you doing up so early and why are you wearing pajamas?" I asked. Hmm, well my dream was obviously wrong. His pajamas were not crimson like my subconscious had suggested. No, they were a deep blue instead. The color really brought out the color in both of his eyes.

"Holly, I'm always up this early," he smiled. "I usually have places to go, people to see, and..." he began but I cut him off.

"And things to steal."

"Those days are behind me." And surprisingly he didn't sound the least bit wistful. Another sign that he really has changed for the better. "As you know, I am completely legitimate now. Well, except for a few deals concerning multi-millionaire tycoons."

I laughed again. It's funny how he always seems to forget those guys. "That still doesn't explain why you're still in your pj's."

"I did get up this morning with the intention of getting dressed. However, I went into what I assumed was your bathroom and it turned out to be an indoor gym."

"You do know what they say about assuming, don't you?"

"Yes, I suppose that I've been made into quite an ass," he replied stiffly. Anyone with common sense could tell that he did not like to think of himself like that. Of course, I would expect a genius to be turned off by the idea of being an ass.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," I apologized earnestly.

"And I accept." Of course he would. Arty cannot stay mad at me or Juliet. Obviously, it must be a female thing. "Now where is your bathroom, if you don't mind?"

"Come on," I sighed, shaking my head. I grabbed my human-sized towel from the pantry and lead him back down the hall. I stopped right out side of his room. "You should probably get out some boxers."

He nodded. His face almost as red as his favorite pair. Nevertheless, he went into the room and quickly pulled a pair of black boxers from the dresser. He was looking around and I guessed what he was looking for. Not that it was that hard. Maybe it came from spending times with genii all of the time. "Just go out of that door. Straight back and while you're doing that, I'll find you some clothes to wear." I winced at how much like a mother that made me sound, but what else could I really do?

"Hopefully, nothing too horrible," he winced. Frond. You would think that I was going to dress him in clown clothes and parade him up and down the street.

"Trust me. It won't be. Besides, it'll help you fit in better."

"Yes, a five foot, seven human. I'm guaranteed to fit in."

"Oh, shut up," I said, slapping him gently on the arm. At least I thought it was gentle until I noticed that he was rubbing his arm.

He gathered his things and walked out of the door while I quickly chose his outfit of the day. IT was perfect if I do say so myself. As soon as I had finished, Arty burst through the door. "Holly, you are aware that, that door leads to your back yard?" he demanded, his skin bright red. I felt bad, but I was just trying not to laugh.

"Well, I do live here don't I?" As if I would never have seen my back yard before. "Yes, I know that it leads outside."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and glared at me. "You told me that it led to the bathroom." Oh misunderstanding. Ugh, of course, this would be one of the few things that the genius didn't know about fairy culture. I suppose it's my duty to explain it to him.

"Here, I'll show you," I sighed. I led him through the back door that he had courteously closed before his tirade. We stepped out into the day-light glow from the strips on the cavern roof. We walked over to what resembled the human's large coy pond. "As you know, most animals won't excrete waste in their own homes. Fairies are the same."

"Yes of course." I could tell that he was quickly absorbing all that I was saying and adding more to it. "No indoor toilets. So, where exactly do you use the facilities?"

I pointed over to the beige shed that sat under a tree in the corner of my yard. "It has a type of smart wafer technology that serves to break down all waste that goes into it."

"All very wonderful, but it does not seem large enough to hold a shower cubicle."

I know he doesn't know all of our culture, but at that point, I had to look at him like he was crazy. I pointed to the 'coy' pond beneath us. "That's the shower for you," I explained.

"Hurkk," he choked out. Deja vu. Now if only No. 1 was here and Arty and I were about to strip down. Well, one of us was. I guess that 's close enough.

"Hurkk is not a word. Unless you meant hark , which means to remember something from the past. Which isn't really very relevant. Or perhaps you were speaking Dutch, and then hurk would translate as squat which means squat to me."

His jaw clenched, and he obviously wanted to say something. Whatever it was, he swallowed down and asked "I am supposed to shower outside?"

"Basically yes," I nodded. "I have an inside shower, but it's fairy-sized. Sorry." One of the drawbacks of being human in Haven. Nothing was big enough to fit you, and I'd imagine that it sucked.

"Fine," he said, rationally. "How exactly does this work and what prevents your neighbors from looking in?"

"The high fence and a sense of common courtesy?" It was meant to be a statement, but came out more like a question. No, to a human it would see unreasonable. But to fairies, it was somewhat comfortable. Yes, we had our notions of privacy but at the same time we knew that nature was more important.

"Lovely," he replied in a tone that didn't quite seem to agree with his words.

"Hey, don't knock those things. They're actually really important to fairy cultures," I lectured. "Arty, I promise that no one will be watching you."

His brow raised. "And how can you assure that?"

"there are no vouyers in the neighborhood. Seriously it's either this or don't shower for ten days."

Arty is a genius, so he was in no way irrational. As was seen in his open, acknowledging choice. "Show me how this device works."

"Gladly," I grinned, pulling the remote from a rock around the shower pond.

"Push the large button in the center to turn the water on and off. The blue side button is colder and the red side is side arrow allows you to move around in your chosen temperature range. The up and down buttons determine the feel of the flow of the water. And there's a rack for you to place your underwear and towel"

HE nodded, taking all of this in. "Holly?" he said when he say that I was still standing there.

"What now?"

"If you don't mind, I need you to leave so that I can remove my clothing," he mumbled embarrassedly. Though his humiliation was nothing at all compared to mine.

"Oh." I blushed, my cheeks red with the though of Artemis without any clothes on. "I'll be inside." And with that, I turned and ran back into the house. I'm not completely sure, but I think I heard a small chuckle behind me. I ignore d it and went to get my own shower. Preferably a cold one.

Ten minutes later, I was clean and fresh. Now, all I had to do was find something to wear. True to her word, Juliet had laid out all of my clothes and labeled them with sticky notes. Though she probably would have done it anyway...

Today's outfit was a pair of black skinny jeans, and a red tube top with a black rose on the base. Juliet had included a sensible pair of red converse also with matching black roses. Couple that with one red and one black beaded bracelet on my right wrist. Juliet had also gotten me a pair of black hoop clip-on earring. I glanced from them to myself and back to them. Finally, I made the choice to just leave them off since I don't really like earrings. But then, I saw Juliet's face in my head. Ugh, she even has the pout in my imagination. I sighed as I clipped the earrings to my ear, vowing to take them off as soon as I possible could do so without feeling guilty.

"Arty?" I called. "Are you dressed yet?"

He didn't answer. I'm sure that the was probably still sulking about his outfit. I rolled my eyes, knocking on his closed door. "Come in," he said I entered and was surprised by what I was seeing. He was actually wearing the clothes that I had chosen without a real argument. Well, that's an hour that I won't have to waste now.

I have to admit, Artemis looked pretty good. He had on a pair of black jeans that were skinny, but not too skinny. His shirt was a red t-shirt with a black abstract design and a slight v-neck. His converse were red with another black type of design. Then I had added some black studded wrist-bands. Surprisingly, he was actually wearing them. His black hair, flopping into his face just a bit, and glistening because it was still wet from the shower.

In other words, he looked like a teenaged girl's fantasy come alive. That must be a first for him. "Well, you look nice," I commented trying not to stare anymore than what was strictly proper. It was not working very well.

"As do you," he smiled as he looked me up and down. And I couldn't even be mad since I had just done the same thing to him. And was still doing the same thing to him.

"Jeans look good on you." A bit of an understatement. I almost wish Juliet was here to see this, it would do her some good. Perhaps it was just the strangeness of the whole situation. Or maybe not... I don't know.

"They're... different," he commented. I felt like laughing. Different? From a suit? Really?

"Definitely. But they're not all bad are they?"

"No, the fit is not nearly as atrocious as I had thought that it would be," he smirked as he watched my face fall.

"Gee, thanks for your confidence in my abilities," I teased. "Your faith is inspiring."

"Thank you," he smirked even more if that was possible. Though I suppose almost anything is possible for a genius of his caliber. "Though, I do wonder how you got my sizes."

Now it was my turn to blush. "Well... ummm. I had Juliet look through the clothes that you already had." Well, that didn't sound like a stalker at all. Thankfully, Arty isn't the type to think of me like that. Ahhh, you have to love him. As a friend, of course.

"Clever, but how did you manage to keep her quiet?" Arty had a point. It's almost impossible for Juliet to keep anything to herself. Correction. It is impossible.

"I told her that it'd be funny to trick you for once." I had to grin at the grimace that had made its way across Arty's face. Amazing. "C'mon we'll go for breakfast."

"Oh, you're not going to cook?" he asked in a seemingly innocent manner. 'Seemingly' being the key word there. Anyone who knew Artemis Fowl would never accuse him of being innocent. And I definitely knew him. Or rather, I think I do because how well do we really know anyone.

"I wouldn't want you to slice your finger off, so I'll play it safe and take you out." For breakfast. As friends.

"Why, thank you, Holly."

"Oh just come on." Honestly, why are all of my friends so... smart-mouthed? Perhaps it's time to invest time in finding some new ones.

"Since we are going out, do you think that my appearance is appropriate?"

I sighed in exasperation. Honestly, that boy is more appearance obsessed than any girl (except Lili) that I know. "Arty, I promise that you really do look fine in those jeans."

"I was not referring to any clothing. Rather I was referring to my physical, human body."

Oh well, I felt a bit stupid. Correction, very stupid. Though to be fair anyone could and probably would have made that mistake too. "Oh yeah, sorry," I mumbled. "Well, you can always just use this." And I pulled a masculine ring out of my back pocket. (No, I was not going to propose.) It had a somewhat rectangular shape with a large circle front. There was the large 'diamond' in the center and five smaller ones scattered around the perimeter.

"The morpho-ring. Unfortunately, I haven't uploaded a previous form." Of course, he would know all about the ring. He's a hacker and proud of it. And there's nothing that neither Foaly nor I can do about it. Not that we would want to.

"I've already taken care of it." Because that's me. One step ahead all of the time.

He raised one of his perfectly arched eyebrows and just stared at me. After a few seconds, I was feeling uncomfortable under his gaze. "What?" I demanded.

"Forgive me, but it would be disappointing if I found out that you had programmed a displeasing form for me." I hate to admit it, but I probably would do it to him. Just as a joke of , yes he had a right to be worried, but I actually hadn't even considered that at the time.

"It sounds like me, but I really didn't do anything that bad," I admitted.

He sighed again, and slipped the ring onto his finger. Surprisingly, it fit. Though, I wouldn't be surprised to find out that Foaly knew Arty's exact finger, waist, and hip size like he knew mine. Not that I told him. No, he was just an incredibly nosy hacker who loved knowing everything.

Arty pressed the center button and his form began to shimmer. His body bubbled somewhat and I watched his body shrink in on itself. At 3'5 he still towered above me and over the fairy average of 3'1, but his height was a lot more manageable than his usual extra two feet. His pointed ears and slightly darkened skin marked him for an elf. For the moment at least. "Impressive," Artemis muttered, looking down at himself. "You know it goes deeper than just a physical transformation. It actually-" he began and I knew that I had to cut him off before he got into a full-swing lecture. At that point, there was just not stopping him.

"Arty, I don't care about the science behind it. I just care that it works."

"Of course you don't," he sighed probably wishing that Foaly was here so they could weep salty tears over the ring for a few hours while talking in scientific Jargon. "I'll just have to wait to converse with Foaly." Correct.

I nodded in agreement, struck by how much he looked like himself. My design was intended to actually look like a shrunken down, pointy-eared version of himself. And that's what I got, though it was weirdly unexpected to have Arty nearly at eye level.

"Shall we go?" I asked.

"I'm ready when you are," he smirked and flashed his a pair of pearly white fangs. Okay, so... maybe I had changed his appearance a **bit** for my own entertainment. Well, at least he didn't seem to mind them that much. Besides, it's not like I had given him red eyes to match.

"Then let's go. I'm starving." And with that, we left the house. Thankfully, today was sunny and the weather was nice. Not too warm and not too cold. Perfect. The two of us walked down the street relatively close and no one gave us a second glance. We were just a part of the crowd for once.

"Where are we going?" he asked after a while.

"Just around the next corner to a place that I love," I smiled. He smiled back shyly as if he didn't know how to act. It was strange for Arty, more like how you would expect normal teen to smile. I glanced at him quizzically, but before I could ask, we had arrived at the Rainforest Café.

Artemis looked up at the building. He probably didn't think very much of it. To be honest, the building is not much to look at. It was low, squat and made of brown bricks. The windows were large and sparkling. It seemed like the casual place that one would go to for a first date. Which is probably why it was one of my favorite restaurants.

"Come on," I said grabbing Arty's hand and dragging him inside.

"Hey Holly," called a voice from behind the counter.

"Hi Pansy, is Poppy here today?"

"No, she doesn't have to work today," she pouted for about half of a second. Pansy really hated working without her sister. According to her, it wasn't very fun. "Well, who's that?" Her grin stretched like a cat that had just spotted a particularly fat, juicy bird.

I glanced around and noticed that Artemis and I were still holding hands. I internally sighed. Fate seemed to want to embarrass me as much as it possibly could. "Artemis, this is my other friend, Pansy. Pansy, this is Artemis."

Arty stepped forward as a gentle man should, gently releasing my hand to shake hers. "Strong grip," she nodded like he had passed some sort of test.

"Well, let me lead you to your table," she grinned, her large hazel eyes flushing mischievously. "Your usual table, Holly?"

"Yes please," I smiled. Pansy flipped her long chestnut hair over her shoulder and led us to the table. She sat the two of us down with Arty right across from me. We were taken to the booth in the very back, facing the rest of the room. To most people, this would be the worst table, but it was my absolute favorite place because you could see everything from there.

"Here are your menus," Pansy grinned, setting them in front of us. "Though, I'm sure that I know what you'll order."

"Well, look at the menu," I ordered.

Artemis complied. Then, he glanced up at the clock on the wall, "Hmm, I think breakfast is over."

I glanced back. "You're right." As if he ever wasn't. "So, lunch then?"

He smirked in that annoying way of his. "Ah, right as usual."

"Just shut up and order." Well, when I asked for this vacation, I knew it was going to be a long, exasperating one.

He chuckled, but looked down at his menu, displaying his pointed ears. I know it was wrong, but I really wanted to go and squeeze them tightly just to see if they felt as good as they looked. Yes, I knew what it would do to him, but that didn't stop my hands from wanting to. Really wanting to. I shook my head slightly to clear it and forced myself to look down at the menu instead. Yes, I knew exactly what I wanted, but I couldn't look back up. Not yet.

"Hey, are you guys ready to order?" Whew, thank Frond for little Pansy Thrush.

"I am." I nodded. "I'll have the pasta dish of the day with red sauce and a glass of water, please?"

"Of course," She nodded jotting it down. "And what about you?" She gushed turning to Arty. Frond, it was like She was a different person. Though I suppose that's how you get tips in this business.

"I'll have what she's have what she's having with a glass of Earl Grey tea."

"Of course," She stammered as She turned and walked away. "As soon as She was sure that Artemis' attention was otherwise occupied, She gave me a rather obvious thumb's up.

"So, I'm a 'thumb's up'?" he asked with a smirk.

"And how did you see that?" I wondered, amazed at how he had managed to see what was going on behind him. Yes, he was good, but not that good.

"My perirhinal vision is greatly expanded in this form. It's relatively easy for me to see what's happening."

"Oh," I muttered, wondering what else was expanded for him in that form. No pun intended in any way, shape or form.

"Speaking of this body, why on earth did you decide to give me fangs?"

His tone. It was so... hilarious. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing, loud enough to be just a bit annoying. The few other patrons of The café turned to stare at me and they probably thought that I had finally gone insane. "Stop laughing like a hyena," he chastised. "And answer my question."

I managed to stifle my giggles just enough to answer his question. "I did it for my own entertainment," I admitted. "You know how everyone thinks of you as a vampire."

A while back, Arty's signature smirk became known as The 'vampire smirk'. It all started with some human girl calling him a vampire after reading some book about pale, sparkly skinned, morose vampires. We found out about it courtesy of Foaly and it had became a running joke. The worst (or best, depending on your point of view) part is that it's true. Artemis does seem otherworldly, like a vampire. In fact, if you didn't know him, then you may actually be a little afraid of him.

"Oh, don't be mad," I smirked. "Just don't be glad that I didn't give you red eyes too."

He looked ready to say something that was going to be less than kind, but Pansy appeared with our plates of food. "Bon appetite," She smiled as She did The unexpected. She put a small vase with a red rose inside of it in front of us on The table. I stared at her incredulously, but She just grinned like this didn't mean anything. Like She always did this. Yeah right...

She winked mischievously at me and sashayed back to her post at The door. "She's charming," he said, and surprisingly he didn't sound as sarcastic as he probably meant to.

"Subtlety and tact are not her strong points."

"Obviously."

I grinned and we continued talking and eating until there was nothing left. Pansy must have been watching us like a hawk because She came over as soon as Arty put his fork down. "Here's your bill," She said. Artemis reached into his pocket, but I stopped him before he could bring his wallet out.

"No, your money's no good here," I informed him, pulling my own wallet out of my purse.

"Holly, I am going to pay for The meal." That was Arty putting his foot down. Well, he was insane if he thought that I would be that easy to intimidate.

"No way, I invited you, remember?"

"Yes, and you've already done more than enough by doing that. Let me take care of The bill and The gratuity." G

"No." I stood firm, refusing to let him sway me. "You're my guest. Would you really want to violate The spirit of hospitality?"

He had been about to make a comment, but stopped with his mouth still open. He was such a well-bred gentleman that violating The 'spirit of hospitality' would not sit well with him. In fact, it would make him seem rude and ungrateful. "Regardless. If your persist in being stubborn then at least let me pay half of The bill and The gratuity."

"No," I admonished. "I'll take The whole bill and I suppose you can leave a tip." Though if I had it my way, then I would also leave The tip. After all, I had invited him, it was just wrong for him to pay. Note to self: Goal of The trip- Make Arty forget himself for just a while.

"Holly," he argued. "As a gentleman, I wouldn't feel right about leaving you with The bill."

"Well, as a lady of The twenty-first century, I say: get over it."

"I am not saying that I agree, but if I do then I propose that I pay for our next two meals," he said and I could tell that he was getting ready to submit. Submission used to be a word that had no meaning to Artemis Fowl II. However, since he had developed a conscious, he had become much easier to deal with. In fact, he listens to me and does quite a bit of what I say. Of course, he's still his usual independent, self-sufficient self. So, he has to argue before any real conclusion can be made.

"We'll negotiate," I smirked, confident that I would win.

"Of course," he sighed in submission. Well, that's one for me, but it's compared to about fifty for Arty.

"Thank you," I grinned, pulling The money out of my wallet. I quickly counted out The money and handed it to The smirking Pansy. Arty pulled out his wallet and gave her a healthy tip. So healthy that it was equal to The bill.

"Th..th..thank you," She stammered, stumbling back to her post.

"Let's go," I giggled, standing up and adjusting my shirt.

"And where are we going?" he asked as we made our way out to The restaurant and into The afternoon 'sun'.

"I'm going to take you site-seeing." One of The joys of Haven. Seeing as most of our capitol comes from tourists, we have quite a few things to see.

"Be more specific please. Where are we going?" he demanded, politely. Ah Arty, he always has to be in control of everything. Maybe one of our stops should be to Dr. Argon's clinic. Though his hatred for not knowing things is exactly why I intentionally leave out information.

"A place."

"What 'place'?"

"An interesting one," I teased.

"Holly!"

I giggled at Artemis' 'angry' and supposedly 'scary' face. Ha, only to someone who doesn't know him would feel The least bit threatened by that false scowl. In fact, it was cuter than frightening. Ehhem, buy cute I meant funny. Because there's nothing cute about Artemis. Not like **that** anyway.

"Oh fine. Spoilsport," I chastised. "We're going to The Fountain of Youth." One for me. Fifty-one for Artemis.

"The Fountain of Youth?" he asked in both amazement and surprise. "The same Fountain of youth that Ponce De Leon searched for?"

"Well, yes," I nodded. "Though he was way off-base in his search. A few thousand miles below ground, to be specific."

I led Artemis through The relatively busy streets towards The Fountain of Youth. After about fifteen minutes of walking, we came into view of The fountain. The Fountain of Youth. It was both as grand as one would imagine and not as grand as one would imagine.

It was large even by Artemis' standards. Huge and pure gold with braided golden fringe around every edge. Each portion of The fountain was adorned with beautiful pictures of ancient scenes. There were The sparkling pictures of nature in all of its splendor and fairy legends of The past, some of which had been long forgotten and could only be made up while staring at The fountain.

Though, we had no real sunlight under The ground, The fountain still found some way to glow and glitter, flashing and winking across The pavement. It seemed almost like an old friend, welcoming us home after a long trip. Even from here, my elfin ears could pick up a muted roar from The gushing, clear water that pooled in The basin of The fountain.

"It's beautiful," Artemis marveled. Beautiful. So very rarely did that word pass from his lips, that it felt like a warm caress. He wasn't talking to me, but it somehow felt like he was. And The very idea made me feel... tingly. Very tingly.

"Yes, it is," I agreed, glancing up at him. "Very beautiful."

"Can we get closer?" he asked, his eyes focusing on The sight in front of him.

"Of course," I smiled, pushing him through The crowd to The front of The throng.

"I'm guessing that this marvel was already below The earth before Ponce De Leon's time."

"Yes, actually. The whole 'Fountain of Youth' thing came from a human of The time period overhearing two moronic pixies planning their vacation."

"Fairies let to The rumor. It all makes perfect sense. The rumor caused The humans to try to search for one of The few things that they didn't have. Immortality."

"Yes, though immortality cannot be reached. Not by anyone." And for once, I could actually follow an 'intellectual' conversation with Artemis. I suppose I was getting smarter...

"Of course not," he agreed. "Which makes me think that perhaps The 'Fountain of Youth' is a misnomer."

I smirked. I can see why Artemis and Foaly love to lecture so much. There's something about explaining what you know to someone who doesn't know it. "Actually it's not."

"How so?" he asked, his miss matched eyes alight with curiosity.

"While The fountain does not allow for immortality, it does have healing and magical properties which help The People to look younger and has been known to reverse The signs of aging."

"Extraordinary," Arty commented. "And this is a naturally occurring phenomena?"

"Amazing."

"Would you like to actually feel The water?"

"Fairies allow civilians to touch historic property?"

I rolled my eyes. What? Did he think that we just sat and looked at it from a mile away? "Of course, they're here to enjoy. What's The point of a monument that you can't get close enough to see?"

"They're harder to steal," he chuckled. Ah, his dry humor. No one else was quite like him.

I rolled my eyes again. Something tells me that I'm going to be doing that a lot while he's here. "Oh come on," I grinned, dragging him forward to The very edge of The fountain. I tried to put his hand out, but he didn't budge. "Oh, just stick your hand in," I fussed. he complied with a slight sigh, bringing The total of Holly two. Artemis a lot more.

The water. It's like no other. It's cooler than expected and felt almost like liquid silver. It wound through my open fingers and seemed to cling to them before threading The rest of The way through The spaces. As it did, I felt strength flow into my hand and a bit of my magic restored.

"Amazing," Artemis remarked. "My hand feels much stronger."

"Obviously, that's what it's supposed to do," I smiled. "Would you like some of The water to study?" Frond knows that Artemis would absolutely love to try to find out what makes it so powerful. And knowing him, he would probably succeed.

He raised his brows. "Don't tell me that you carry bottles around with you for just this purpose."

"Don't be stupid," I giggled. Stupid and Artemis in The same sentence? Not likely. "No Arty, I don't. We'll buy some at The gift shop."

"Gift shop?"

"Yes. The majority of Haven's capitol comes from tourism. So, of course we have a gift shop."

"Very well. Lead on."

I was still smiling slightly as I led him to The rather high red-brick building located on The side of The square. It was crowded, but we managed to squeeze inside to The display of what looked like little crystal bottles. In reality, The bottles were made of an unbreakable polymer with The look and feel of real crystal. Something that I had picked up from Foaly.

I grabbed four bottles off of The shelf and waded through The crowd to pay at The long counter. Surprisingly, Arty managed to stay right behind me, so I didn't have to go looking for him. Fifteen minutes later, I had paid and we were standing on The sidewalk right outside of The shop.

"Where to next, tour guide extra ordinaire?" he asked, his sarcasm obvious to anyone who knew him.

"Hmm," I said grabbing his arm and looking at his watch. I wasn't really shocked at what I'd done. No, I was more surprised by how natural and easy it felt. It was like... breathing. Relaxing, carefree, comforting, necessary, and leading to a sense of relief. "Three O'clock. I have another place that I want to take you before we go home."

"I'd be glad to follow you if I could have my arm back," he chuckled.

I blushed profusely as I realized that his arm was still in my grip. "Sorry," I muttered, releasing him.

"It's quite all right," he smirked, blushing a bit.

"Okay, I'm ready to go," I replied, trying to cover my embarrassment.

Artemis nodded, surveying me with unfathomable eyes. I said nothing as we kept walking at a brisk pace. Twenty minutes later, we were standing in front of a very large, black wrought iron gate. "The artificial weather park," Arty read from The sign. Gee, a genius can read. Great to know.

"Yes, it's really fun," I told him with a grin. That was one of The places that I had spent my childhood. When my mother was alive, She would take me there to play. Those were some of The best days of my life.

"Though, it doesn't seem that either of us have brought any type of weather appropriate clothes with us."

I had to giggle at Arty, and The things that he worried about. Even though he may not love The clothes, he still worried about messing them up. "You don't need them, silly. Trust me."

"I obviously do. Perhaps I am insane after all." Insane? Never Artemis.

"Hah. There's no 'perhaps' about it. You are insane."

"Charming," he commented as we sashayed inside.

"Quite. C'mon let's start in The snow park."

Artemis looked at me like he was sure that I had finally lost my mind. "Snow? Holly, I am not in The appropriate snow attire."

"Chill," I replied, soothingly. "I told you that it's under control."

He looked me over carefully. It was good to know that he really trusted me and my decisions. Well, this should make today all The more fun for The both of us.

We headed down a curving lane that was surrounded by trees. We continued down a hill and through trees that seemed to get smaller and less leafy as we went forward. Finally we came upon another gate. However, this one was of a white metal and had The word 'winter wonder land' around The top of it. Even from here one could feel cold air blowing into our faces, and raising goose bumps on our exposed skin.

"So, I assume that we are entering this 'winter wonder land'." The way he grimaced when he said it made me want to laugh and muss his hair.

"That was The plan," I tittered.

"I don't have a coat and neither do you," he reminded me yet again. Frond, he has never been this repetitive before.

"We'll see about that. Just trust me," I pleaded, poking my bottom lip out and putting on The puppy dog eyes.

He sighed deeply, but followed me inside of The gate. A gust of cold air blew, blowing my hair out around me. I didn't stop to talk as I grabbed a black coat off of The rack next to The gate and tossed it to Arty. He struggled to put it on as I grabbed one and pulled it on.

Then, I grabbed two scarves and two hats off of The same rack. I threw a white scarf around my neck and put The matching beret on my head, immediately enjoying The warmth that The items provided me.

Next, I went over to Arty who, thankfully, had managed to put his coat on. "C'mere," I said. I pulled him close and wrapped The scarf tightly about his neck. I reached up to put The hat on his head, but realized that I was still too short. I stood on my toes, but couldn't quite reach. Ugh, I was about to start jumping, but Arty beat me to it.

One moment, I was standing with my feet on The ground and The next thing that I knew, Arty had me around The waist and I was in The air. Wow, I 'm not heavy, but I never thought that Arty was strong enough to hold me up. Hmm, apparently he had been working out a little. And with that thought, I put The hat on his head and tried to refrain from punching him. "Put me down," I tried to sound angry, but it came out as more of a giggle.

"If you wish," he said, gently setting me down. "Though I had only meant to assist you."

"You meant to scare me," I corrected.

"And I succeeded," he smirked. "Now, what are we going to do?"

"Well, I have an idea." I grinned being clever, bending down and picking up a hunk of snow.

He realized what I was doing and I tried to quell me with his signature glare. "Holly, you cannot be serious."

I hefted The perfectly round snowball that I had packed. I tossed it gently into The air and caught it, going back and forth. "Deadly," I said with a straight face. Then, I lobbed The ball, and it made direct impact with his face. Score! Exactly what I wanted to happen.

"Oooof," he grunted on impact. "Holly."

"Yeees?" I gasped out through my giggles.

"You do realize that this means war, don't you?" he inquired, his voice taking on that deadly calm that he always acquired right before he deployed a plan to save us all.

"Bring it on," I grinned, whipping my long hair out of my eyes and wishing that I had brought a hair elastic with me.

Artemis leant down to pick up some snow, but Frond knows that I'm faster than him. I grabbed a hunk, formed it into a ball and hit him with it. It was definitely a war, and so far I was winning with my large barrage of snowballs.

Arty managed to finish his small pile of snowballs and hit me. His aim was far off from my face, but he did hit me on The arm and in The chest. However, his third, forth, and fifth shot did make contact with my face. It didn't really hurt, but I was surprised. Artemis couldn't hit The broad side of a barn.

Oh there was no way that I was going to let that slide. I took off running towards him, and tackled him. He teetered for a few seconds, due to The fact heat he was heavier that me by quite a bit. Thankfully, I had power and momentum behind me, and was a be to knock him to The ground. Unfortunately we started rolling. Straight down a hill. In The snow. I was giggling as we rolled and surprisingly even Artemis was chuckling. (Who was this guy and what has he done with my friend?) After what seemed like an eternity, we reached The bottom. So, I ended up sprawled out on my back a little away from Arty with our bodies lying right next to The gate.

"Hahaha," I giggled. "That was fun."

"Surprisingly, I agree," he said.

I had to laugh more at that. He actually agreed that something other than quantum physics was fun? It's a miracle. "I'm happy about that. So, should we just lie here?"

"We'll get sick," he replied, but made no move to get up.

"Probably," I admitted, but didn't even try to get up.

The two of us just laid in silence for about five minutes. Artemis sighed loudly, but made The first move by standing up. He stood over me and offered a hand to help me up. "Wait a second," I said before proceeding to make a snow angel. "Now we can go." I grabbed his hand and allowed him to pull me up. I hopped over to him, careful not to step on my angel.

"Necessary, wasn't it?"

"Of course," I chuckled. "It was fun. You should loosen up more."

"Holly, I am not nearly as uptight as you think," he defended himself. I snorted to myself. Since The first day that I had known him, he had been a very... stuffy type of guy. If you listened to Doodah, it was because he had a stick stuck where The 'sun don't shine'.

"Prove it," I challenged.

"How?"

"Like this," I grinned, and pulled him down into The snow.

"Holly, what on earth are you doing?" he demanded in outrage. Well, it may not have been on his list of plans for today, but it wouldn't kill him.

"Shh, make a snow angel."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then, I'll just tackle you to The ground again." He looked at me, and knew that I was telling him The honest to Frond truth. He sighed, and began to wave his arms and legs awkwardly. It was seeing a sick elf having a seizure, and it made me want to laugh but I couldn't because I knew that he was trying. I laid back down and did The same, though I'd like to think that my angel was a lot more graceful.

"Finished," I grinned, proudly sitting up on The ground.

"Finally," Arty murmured, doing The same.

I stood up once again, being careful to not ruin The angel. Then I went to help him up. Surprisingly, he had already managed to stagger to his feet and had only somewhat marred his imprint. "Where are we of f to no?" he asked, his hair covered in snow, The wet strands falling into his eyes.

"You'll see," I grinned, dragging him to The gate. "Here take off your coat, scarf, and hat and put it on The rack."

We both sacrificed The warmth of The coat and hurriedly hung them up. Then, we stepped out into another area. "Welcome to early fall," I read off of The small plaque. Though I knew where everything was from after spending so much time here.

I glanced over at Arty. He was still shaking from The winter , he was cold. I just wanted to go, and throw my arms around him, but I knew that he wouldn't like it. "Come on," I giggled. "Let's get you warmed up."

"I'm quite warm," he protested. I rolled my eyes. Men, they hate to do anything that won't let them appear super 'macho'.

"Well, I'm freezing," I lied. "Let's go to sit on that bench."

"If you're that cold..." he submitted. Also know as... he's freezing and wants to warm up. I rolled my eyes again and we went to The beautiful black, wrought iron bench. I sat down on one end and he sat on The other.

"Do I stink or something?" I asked, delicately sniffing The air around me.

"Hmmm?" he murmured, enjoying The slight 'sunshine' on his face.

"I must smell if you're sitting that far away from me," I pouted.

He looked at me with a look that I don't quite know how to describe. "Of course not," he murmured, turning around to focus The full force of his mismatched eyes on me.

"Then why did you choose to sit all The way over there away from me?"

"I seem to recall that The last time that I got close to you, you pulled me down to The ground."

Well, I suppose I do remember that. Not that it should influence Arty. "Well, if I say that I'm sorry will you scoot over?"

"Perhaps... if you mean it."

"Sorry, I can only offer you an apology. I can't promise that I'll mean it," I smiled as innocently as I could.

"I suppose that'll have to do," he murmured as he sidled over to me. "Happy now?"

"Yes. Very."

"The foliage here is very nice," Artemis began by way of conversation. Ah well, at least he tries. Though it's no wonder that he has problems with girls his own age if this is how he handles those situations. No... he's probably worse then.

"Yes, it is," I said glancing up at The high oak trees. The leaves of bright orange, red, and yellow that are expected of this season.

"Have you warmed up?" I asked, still looking at The sun.

"I was not cold," he lied. Maybe it was his lying getting worse or maybe it was me.. getting better at knowing when he was lying. Either way, we were really getting to know each other better.

"Oh please, Arty. Your system's fairy for The moment. I know from experience how cold cuts through your body," I lectured. "Don't pretend for me."

"Heaven forbid." He was about to say something else, but he was quick to cut himself off.

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing," he answered a bit too quickly even for himself.

"You can't lie to me. Just tell me."

He sighed in defeat. " I never pretend for you," he murmured and a blush sprang to his face. I blushed too. He said that he didn't have to pretend for me. Could I really be seeing The real Arty? Has I really peeled through all of The cryptic layers? There was no way that it was possible. He was too deep, and too complicated. But that wasn't strictly true. Arty had changed and was a much more open individual. Maybe he really wasn't acting anymore.

"I don't pretend for you either," I told him. "I never have been able to." I grinned up a t him. He cracked a smile at me, and I felt that he may have wanted to say something else. He seemed to be warring with himself. However, I decided to spare him some discomfort. "Why don't we move on?"

He smiled gratefully and we stood, turning and walking towards The next part of The park. As we rounded The corner to The next gate, I turned looking at The bench that held things that Artemis wouldn't or rather couldn't say.

"Rainy meadow?" he inquired, looking up at his sign. "I'll infer that it's raining on The other side of that gate."

"And you'd be correct."

"I'll also infer that there's proper rain equipment inside."

"And you'd be correct again," I nodded. Though I didn't tell him that we would not be using it. No, that was a secret that I would be keeping for The next few minutes.

"Shall we?" He pushed open The gate.

"We shall," I said entering before him.

As The name implied, it was raining. Actually raining. Probably The wrong word. No, I think I'd use The word 'pouring'. He drops were large and cool, but thankfully not sharp.

The familiar rack was sitting under on of he large, dripping trees that was situated right next to The gate. Arty was making his way towards it, but I had other plans. "No, come on," I begged.

"I will as soon as I get us The proper attire."

"No, we're already wet. let's just... have fun," I suggested, grabbing his hand.

"Holly!" he yelled, angrily. I just laughed and clutched his hand.

"C'mon!" I screamed back, taking off running and jumping. Arty was behind me struggling to keep up with me. HE had The luck of having longer legs, but I was The physically fit one. If I was meaner then, I would have sped up, but being as nice as I am, I did The were still running, but at least I wasn't dragging him along anymore. Now, we were almost running abreast.

The wind was on my face, and The rain soaking my hair and clothes. The water was cold, but it felt so good that I couldn't restrain The giggle that poured from my lips. I turned my head to look at Artemis. He was looking like he was enjoying himself. Though, he wasn't laughing yet. "Aaaartemis," I giggled when I jumped into a puddle, splashing The two of us.

"Holly,"he groaned, but I'm sure that I heard a sigh chuckle in his voice.

We continued running, with me giggling like a child and Artemis laughing occasionally. To be honest, I was surprised that he was able to keep up with this pace at all. I suppose, he really had been training his body. About time, he started. Because if I had to save his butt one more time because of his lack of physical prowess...

The two of us ran through one last, puddle before reaching The gate that led out of there. I was still laughing when I pushed it open and stepped into The next portion of The park.

"Wasn't that fun?" I asked, glancing at Arty, which just served to make me laugh even more. His black hair clung to his face and hung into his eyes, giving him The look of a drowned puppy. Said eyes were sparkling and bright. His cheeks stained red. His chest heaved as he struggled to get his breathing under control. Of course, that drew attention to how The water made his clothes cling to his body. His shirt had already been tight, but all of a sudden it was almost too clingy. Definitely too clingy.

"I refuse to answer," he panted.

"Maybe we should take a seat?" I suggested teasingly. "We wouldn't want you to keel over."

"Very funny. Where are we now?"

"The summer lands," I told him, getting a flash of how my mom used to tell me about life and men in here. It would be The best part of my day, and then She would buy me ice cream after that. "Come on. We should sit down and we'll get dry in no time."

Artemis had finally stopped gasping for air. Well, at least he wasn't going to die. "If you insist."

I led him down The 'sunny' lane that was lined with leafy, green trees. We sat down under my favorite, ancient oak that provides shade from the heat, but also allows The sunlight to cascade down through The openings in The tree's boughs. I plopped down in The thick grass, enjoying The scents that flowed around me. "What are you waiting for?" I asked, patting The ground beside me.

He stared at The ground, probably not wanting to sully his clothes. After a minute or so, he seemed to decide that it would be okay for him to sit. "Glad you decided to join me," I grinned.

"As if I had a choice," he chuckled.

I scooted a little closer, not wanting him to ever feel like that. Frond knows I went through enough of that in my teen years. "You always have a choice."

"I know that, but at times it doesn't feel like it," he sighed. A sigh. Such The typical teenaged response. Something had to be wrong with him.

"What's wrong, Artemis?" I demanded worriedly. He definitely seemed... sad. And there's nothing more that I hate to see than a sad man.

"Nothing is wrong, Holly." He continued making eye contact The entire time. Artemis... he can be so difficult. He always seems so honest, but can definitely lie when he wants and needs to. Unfortunately, it's almost impossible to tell when he's lying at a time like this. The best thing to do is to bluff him out, though I'm sure that he can see right through it.

"Don't lie to me?" I hesitated unsure of how to phrase my next thought. "You're... you're not being bullied are you?" Ugh, bullies. They're some of The worst people in The world. They pick on people who are physically or emotionally weaker than them and chip away at their self-confidence. It's despicable and shows what type of person those morons really are. Oh, and if someone was going to bother Arty, they were going to have to deal with me.

ARTEMIS stared at me for a second before starting to chuckle. It wasn't his usual, hollow 'I'm-lying' chuckle. No, this was his real 'this-is-hilariously-funny' deep (nonexistent) belly laugh. "No, Holly. I assure you that I am not dealing with a bullying problem."

I looked at him skeptically. He couldn't be serious. Arty's The type of guy that you really just want to punch most of The time. That was when he was being nice, but when he wasn't...well he was impossible to say The least."You mean to say that you've never dealt with bullying?"

"A few times, of course, but I am quite able to handle myself."

Handle himself. He's scrawny to say The least and probably weighs 120 pounds when wet. Yes, I can see him holding his own. Though I suppose as a genius with a mountainous body guard, there's not much that you have to do. "What do you mean by that?" I asked, unsure.

"I'm The richest, smartest person in my school. I can deal with juvenile bullies quite easily. Besides, I am intelligent enough to know that their words mean absolutely nothing."

"I wish I had been that smart when people bullied me," I reflected. Frond knows that I had never handled things like that very well, and to be fair I probably would never do so.

"Forgive me, but I find it hard to believe that you were ever bullied by anyone." He had a point, but that's because he only saw me now. Thank Frond, he couldn't see me in Middle school.

"I was The only female in LEP training. They used me as The damsel in distress for every exercise. Basically, I was everybody's verbal punching bag."

"I am sorry. I had no idea," he apologized, scooting over so much that his thighs were now touching mine. And it didn't bother me. I didn't feel The need move away. If anything, I wanted to get closer.

"No don't worry. I'm over it," I smiled. And I was. "I passed most of those stuck up men in The ranks, and they're now my subordinates."

"Justice is always cold," he commented dryly.

"Don't I know it?" I chuckled. "But back to your little problem. Are you bored again?" Shortly after our return from The past, Artemis suffered from extreme boredom. He threw himself into science to have something to do, and nothing that anyone did had any effect. Thankfully, after a while, he found other things to occupy his time. One of those things happened to be talking to me.

"Of course I am. School is not challenging, but I would not expect it to be. My family is wonderfully normal. So, I wouldn't call it 'bored' per se."

"You know what you need?"

"No, tell me what I need," he replied sarcastically.

"You need a girlfriend," I giggled, taking savage joy in The face that he made as soon as his brain understood what my mouth had said.

"Hng," he choked out and I'm sure that if he had been drinking something then it would have been spewed out of his mouth. He took a deep breath and managed to find his voice. "I beg your pardon."

"You need a girlfriend," I repeated slowly. "I'm sure Minerva is available." No, I didn't want him to like that...or rather _her_ if I have to be polite. Never. However, I did want to see how he really felt for her and this was one of The only ways that I could think of to do so.

"She doesn't make it a secret, does She?" he chortled. "But rest assured, I'm not at all interested in her. She's not my type."

I felt my curiosity peak. "Then what is your type?" I asked, trying to keep The vital interest out of my voice and failing miserably at it.

He leaned in close so that his lips were very close to mine. I could feel his intake of breath and knew that he was about to whisper something important. But someone haaaad to interrupt. "You two are sooo cute," a shrill feminine voice squealed, unnecessarily loud.

Artemis and I turned to face The thin pixie woman that was standing in front of us. Her professional clothes and tight chignon hair-due showed that She was probably walking through after work. "Oh no ma'am," I protested as nicely as I possibly could. Which wasn't very. "We're not a couple."

The lady chuckled, smoothing an imaginary wrinkle from her perfect outfit. "Oh pish-posh. I was young once too. I remember sneaking out here and sitting under this very tree with a young man of my own," She replied nostalgically.

"Yes ma'am, but we're just friends, right?" I asked, jabbing Arty in The side.

"Yes, we're just friends," he grunted. Oops, maybe I hit him a little too hard. Note to self: work on that. Ugh, Butler's going to kill me when he sees Arty's new collection of bruises.

"That may be true for now, but trust me, I know from experience. Don't wait until it's too late to find out how you feel for each other," She advised.

"Yes ma'am," I agreed, though I have absolutely no plans to develop any feelings for Arty ever.

She sighed deeply. "I know this'll go in one ear and out of The other, but you'll find out for yourselves eventually." Her darkened face brightened up again. "Oh, listen at me, sounding just like an old woman," She chided herself. "I would love it if you'd do me one favor?"

Of course, I was a bit wary. I didn't know this woman, but on The other hand, fairies are notoriously trusting of each other. Besides, my solider senses at The base of my skull weren't going off yet. "What kind of favor?"

"Let me take your photo? I'd like to give The two of your something."

I thought about it for a moment. What could She do with a photo. It really wasn't very serious, besides this would be a great source of hilarity later. "All right," I finally agreed.

"Good now. Get closer and put your arms around each other." Artemis sighed and scooted even closer. He draped his arm around my shoulders and held my hand with his head leant in close. "Good. Now smile, please." She may have said 'please', but I'm sure that She would not have taken no for an answer.

We complied grinning at The camera that She had pulled from around her neck. "On The count of three," She beamed. "One...two...three." And The camera's flash blinded me for a second. "There perfect. If you'll give me your address then I'll send it to you."

I sighed and quickly wrote it down for her. Now before you get antsy about me giving my address out let me say this. I didn't giver her my address. I gave her my work office address. She can still send it to me, but that way She won't know where I live. "Okay, it'll be there by tomorrow or The day after," She beamed. "I hope you two have a great rest of The day."

"You too," Arty and I said together. She smiled one final time before walking off, her heels scrunching in The gravel.

"Well, that was different," I muttered. Never had I been approached by a stranger telling how great I was for my best friend.

"Very," he agreed, and I couldn't help but feel that a shrug was empt by The lofty tone of his voice.

"What were we talking about again?"

"I believe it was your need of a boyfriend," he chuckled.

I couldn't help but giggle. "Somehow, I don't think that's what we were talking about." Ah, it was just like Arty to change The subject. After all, it had been getting somewhat awkward.

"It is now." And he was right. With such a simple maneuver he had managed to change The subject. Ugh, I wish I could do something like that.

"Good point."

"Aren't all of mine?" he preened. Nice to know that he is so humble.

"You'd like to think so," I smirked. I loved spending time with Arty, and one of The main reasons was because I was one of The only people who could bring his ego down to a tolerable level.

"Regardless. You do need a boyfriend," he continued. "I do believe that Trouble would not mind The honor and prestige of The job."

"Trouble? No thank you," I shuddered. Ugh, this was just payback because of what I said about Minerva. Nice to know that he didn't fight below The belt. "He's my commanding officer and..." I began.

"And not your type," he finished.

"Definitely not.

"Then what is your type?" he demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know? To be honest, I would like to know too. Frond knows I haven't dated enough to know. I had never found 'my special type' of guy in The throng of guys that had showed attraction. Though to be fair, most of those guys operated under the sign of 'see boobs will drool.'

"Yes," he answered shortly.

"Well, seeing as you never told me yours, I'd say that we were even."

Artemis thought for a moment before answering. "Agreed."

"Hmm," I murmured glancing back at the 'sun. It was so... warm. I could just lie down and sleep. My head unwillingly leaned down into the crook of Artemis's shoulder. I tried in vain to battle my heavy lids. "Artemis," I slurred, probably sounding like I was more drunk that tired.

"Shh Holly, I'll be here when you wake up," he promised. I tried to tell him that I wasn't tired, but it came out too garbled to be understood. I wanted to try again, but his shoulder was just too comfy.

**A/N:**

**Whoo-hoo! Another Chapter down. I'm so sorry, but I can't update all that often with my AP classes, band stuff, and lack of working computer. So, be patient, I haven't abandoned anything, and don't plan on it.**

** Okay, so I hoped you enjoyed that one. I plan on updating soon. Note that this is my main focus at the moment and that I have a ton of stuff all ready written for it. Yes, the Haven parts are almost done at the moment. **

** So, yeah, thanks to all of my reviewers and people who added me or this story to favorites. I love you guys. Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) **

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_


	50. Moaning Sensitivities Part 2

Chapter 50

Moaning...

Sensitivities Pt. 2

_RECAP:_

_ "Hmm," I murmured glancing back at the 'sun'. It was so... warm. I could just lie down and sleep. My head unwillingly leaned down into the crook of Artemis's shoulder. I tried in vain to battle my heavy lids. "Artemis," I slurred, probably sounding like I was more drunk that tired._

_ "Shh Holly, I'll be here when you wake up," he promised. I tried to tell him that I wasn't tired, but it came out too garbled to be understood. I wanted to try again, but his shoulder was just too comfy._

**Artemis POV:**

"Artemis," Holly slurred through her heavily lidded eyes. It was easy to see what was happening. She was exhausted, but didn't want to succumb to slumber. Perhaps out of fear of failing as a hostess to me.

"Shh, Holly. I'll be her when you wake up," I assured her. After all, where was I going to go? I was in the center of Haven's downtown area, and knew little of the layout. Without Holly, I was lost.

She insisted on trying to tell me that she was not sleepy. Though anyone could tell that she wasn't even fooling herself. Not anymore. Her head slumped even farther down and she sighed softly before her eyes fully shut. A second later, her deep easy breathing assured me that she was indeed asleep. "Sleep well, Holly," I whispered.

Holly's mouth twitched in the semblance of a smile. Obviously, her subconscious had heard me speak, and responded as she would have. With a smirk.

I was quite comfortable in my position against the tree, but she did not seem to be at all relaxed. I sighed and slid her head down so that she was cradled more comfortably in my lap. Her legs were curled to her chest in fetal position. I considered stretching her out, but knew from personal experience that she enjoys being curled when asleep.

Her long auburn hair fell into her eyes, and her breath lifted the strand and gently blew it about. I chuckled to myself. Her head moved a bit to the side, pushing even more of the wavy strands into her eyes. Without thinking, my hand reached down and pushed her hair back. "Artemis," she moaned, with a slight smile. "Artemis, where are you?"

Interesting. Holly speaks in her sleep. And she calls my name. I wonder what her subconscious is telling her at the moment and what does it have to do with me. Does she know that she is lying in my lap? Does she know that I pushed her hair back? "I'm here, Holly," I responded.

"Artemis," she replied happily. It was somewhat flattering, yet strange at the same time. There's no dodging the fact that Holly is a very attractive woman. No male on or underneath the earth could say otherwise. However, beyond that, we are just friends, companions, confidantes, and nothing more. I refuse to continue on with this ridiculous line of thought. So, I turned my attention back to the view. The false sun glinted brightly and the weather was almost unbearably warm for one of Irish descent. The trees were tall and slender, bending gently in the slight breeze.

I must say that Foaly's climate-related inventions are rather impressive. The warmth was lulling my new fairy physique into a restive mood. Perhaps, closing my eyes for a moment wouldn't harm me. I was relaxed with my back pressed back against the rough bark of the tree, before closing my eyes, and enjoying the sunshine that was quieting my usually busy brain.

Just as I was about to slip away into my own, Holly threw her arms around me and squeezed tightly, hugging me around my waist. It was... uncomfortable. Not in the physical sense, but in the emotional sense it was somewhat disturbing. I tried to ease back into my relaxed state, but found it nearly impossible because whenever I tried, she would move positions or murmur my name, putting me on edge. Honestly, she seemed very awake.

Finally, I decided that I would not be able to rest ath the present moment. So, I focused my mind on difficult conundrums, though all the while, I was thinking of the small woman that I held in my arms.

**Holly's POV:**

I opened my eyes reluctantly. At first, I was a bit discombobulated and unsure of where I was. Though this was normal, I'm always confused when I first wake up. All I knew was that my head was against something soft, yet rough at the same time. I forced my heavy lids apart again to try to view my surroundings. Uh-oh. My head was lying in Arty's chest, and I was curled around him with my arms thrown around his back, with his arms around me. Esssentially, we were hugging. "Glad to se that you're finally awake," Artemis chuckled which did amazing things to his abdominals. They stretched and tightened in a mind-numbing way that I can't adequately describe.

"Mmm," I murmured in complete bliss.

"Perhaps I spoke too soon," he said, chuckling again. Honestly, I could lie here forever if he would just keep laughing like this. "Though, I suppose you are rather comfortable."

I turned over so that I was on my back, looking up at Arty. Surprisingly, he did not move his hand, so it was just draped lazily across my stomach. "Yes, I guess I am. Aren't you?" I asked, worried that I was going to have to get up. Ugh, that would be tragic. Moving at a time like this should be criminal.

"Yes, I am. Very much so, actually."

"This doesn't bother you?" I inquired. Honestly, I'm so conflicted around Arty. On one hand I wanted him to say no. But some small part of me was wanting, needing, him to say yes.

"Of course not. Though if it bothers you..?"

"It doesn't," I assured him.

"Mmm," he murmured. I glanced up at his face distract by his fangs. Even they seemed to shine in the light in a most interesting way. Then my eyes continued up to the delicate points of his ears. Once again, I was consumed with the need to touch them.

I suppose I was staring, because Arty noticed. Ugh, the boy notices any and everything tht I do. "May I help you?"

"No," I replied, tearing my gaze away from his ears.

"What are you so focused on?" he asked.

I let out a little breath of relief. He had no idea that I was staring at his ears. "Nothing. Just enjoying my day."

"Strange, because from where I am sitting, you seemed to be concentrating very hard on my ears."

I blushed deeply. Of course, Artemis knew. He's a genius and Frond knows that he always seems to see everything. "Ha, in your dreams. I was just watching the sky."

"You are not good at lying, "he chided.

"Oh sorry. We can't all be pathological liars, now can we?"

"You're trying to distract me, but it won't work. You should know that I have a relatively long attention span," he remarked confidently. "Now, you were staring at my pointed ears and your hand was twitching. I'm guessing that you want to touch them." He said it with such assurance. It made me blush even more. Ugh, why does he have to know everything? Or am I just that easy for him to read? Probably a combination of both.

"No, I didn't," I lied.

"And if I was to let you?" he inquired.

"Let me what?" I asked. No, I'm not an idiot. I knew what he meant, but didn't want to let my excitement show in my face. It wouldn't do to let Artemis see how interested I really was. Giving him that kind of leverage was never a very good idea.

"Touch my ears, of course." Artemis said it so casually, so easy. I'm actually wondering if he understands what 'touching the ears would mean and what it would do to him.

"Artemis, have you studied any elfin or even fairy anatomy in general?" Of course not. Not even Artemis...

"Yes, I have studied them both extensively," he replied. Honestly, I don't know why I'm even surprised anymore. Artemis has everything, and I should get used to that.

My eyebrows rose as I wondered just when my anatomy had come into his course of study. I'm curious about it , but know that said discussion will only lead off to another conversation,and another, and another and we'll never get back to the point. No, it's better to just continue on and save that little tid bit for a later time. "Okay, so what did you learn about the reflexology of ears?"

"The fairy ears are the most sensitive area of the body, second only to the erogenous zones and vestigial wing structures." He was correct. In fact, his summary was better than my high school health textbook. Though, that wasn't really saying much. My high school textbook... had been written by idiots.

"Okay, so you're right about that. As usual," I mumbled, not wanting to inflate his ego any more than it already was. Though, it's hard to believe that it could be inflated any more. "You know that, but do you know what it **really **means?"

"No," he replied. I could see the conflict in his eyes. He was a bit peeved because he didn't know the answer, but at the same time, he was thrilled with the allure of the possibility of new knowledge. "What is the significance in fairy culture?"

I laid, staring up a the boy that happened to be my closest friend. I almost considered lying, but dismissed it automatically. One should never lie to their friends if they can help it.. And I could definitely help it. "To touch the ear is such a... strong feeling that you only let someone you care about do it. Not only care about, but you have to trust the person with your entire being, because you essentially give them control of you."

Artemis nodded, taking it all in. I could see the gears in his mind turning as he tried to think of how best to resend his invitation. "Do you still want to grab at my ears?" Or not.

I sighed deeply. "Artemis. I swear, sometimes it's like you don't listen to a word that I say."

"Holly, I'm shocked. Of course I listen to every word that you say. I understand that you only let someone whom you trust with your life." He paused for what had to be the longest second in my life. "I trust you with my life."

I felt a shock run down my spine. Sure, he had proved it time and time again when we had entered into various schemes and plots. But to hear him say it out loud was ... strangely pleasurable. It was comfortable and made me smile slightly. At first, I had been reluctant and trying to hide my trembling, yearning hand. Now, what was the point? He knew what I wanted and he knew what to expect. It was his choice, and he didn't mind.

"Artemis?"

""Yes? What is it?"

"You're one hundred percent Sure?"

"Aren't I always?" he smirked. And I had to admit. He was. Artemis Fowl never said anything that he didn't mean.

"Okay," I shrugged, getting on my knees beside him. "But don't say that I didn't warn you."

"Perish the thought," he chuckled dryly.

"Oh, shut up," I ordered, bringing my tingling fingers up to his ears. I caressed the tips gently between my fingers. They were as soft and as smooth as satin. The points were graceful and perfect. Most fairy men would envy him for having them. Just touching the points sent a warm tingle through my own core.

Then, I let my hands take over for my mind and squeezed the tip gently. "Mmmm," he moaned loudly. "Holly," he said even louder, causing my mind to involuntarily go back to my dream when he had said 'I love it when you moan my name'. I'd always assumed that it was a power play, but that's only part of it. The other part... was undescribable, and past the point of my vocabulary. I gave one last squeeze, and then trailed my finger lightly down the rim to the lobe. Most people couldn't have felt it, but an elf could feel every tremor from the deftly moving fingers. I went back up to the shell, and ended by gently tweaking it. Artemis let go of one last "Holly!" before I was satisfied enough to let go.

I smiled slightly as I sat back against the tree. Artemis sat in silence for all of five seconds, but of course, he has something to say. He always does. "That was..." he began.

"Indescribably," I suggested, cutting of whatever word he was going to use.

"Yes and no. It is describable, everything is with the right words. Said words in this case would be, extraordinary, sensational, enjoyable, electrifying, and warm."

"Warm, really?" I teased, chuckling to myself. "Your large mental dictionary of words and you use 'warm' as an adjective? Really?"

"I was sure that you would be amused," he smirked. Yes, because he knows everything and makes it a point to prove it as often as possible.

"Hmph," I sighed. "If I knew that this was all it would take to get you to relax then I would have thought of it a long time ago."

"Yes, you should have," he chuckled. "Speaking of things we didn't know... I had no idea that your hands were so gifted."

"There's a lot that you don't know about me," I shrugged. We knew each other, but of course there were still some things that we hadn't had time to find out.

"So, I see. I look forward to finding out even more about you in the next week and a half."

I rolled my eyes. Formal even when relaxed. "Whatever. Though, I don't even pretend to know even half the things that make up the Great Artemis Fowl."

"Trust me, Holly. You know a lot more about me than you think that you do." Ha, who was he fooling? Not even Arty's parents truly knew him. Not even Butler truly knew him. How was I supposed to believe that I knew him so well all of a sudden?

"I have a feeling that that's exactly what you want me to think."

"Perhaps," he replied allowing a small grin to grace his face.

I rolled my eyes again and turned my head to stare back up at the sky. Yes, fairies are largely nocturnal, but we love the sunshine too. Said sun was sinking down beneath the trees. Obviously I had slept longer than I had intended, though that's a given since I hadn't _**intended**_ to sleep at all. "Artemis, we can go home if you'd like. Or stay here and watch the sun set." He said nothing. He just sat and looked into my eyes. "Artemis, choose one or we'll stay here all night."

Arty chuckled to himself. "But wouldn't by not choosing, I would have all ready chosen because it would lead to the two of us staying here?"

"Well, yes," I agreed. "But it will mainly serve to infuriate me."

"And not much infuriates you, does it?" he wondered aloud. Though not even an idiot would believe that it was an accident. Artemis Fowl did not have accidents.

"Oh Arty, you can be so annoying."

"Well, on the fear of being, 'annoying' I suppose I must choose." He took a moment to pretend to think. "I believe my choice is to watch the sun set."

"Excellent choice," I complimented. Yes, excellent and just what I wanted him to do. I settled back down with my back against the tree but I felt too far from Arty. I scooted closer. It felt awkward, but so much better. He smiled, which gave me leave to scoot even closer. Now, I was right against his side, and it felt so much better, but so much worse when considering my nervousness.

I wrapped my arms tightly around myself. Artemis saw this, and automatically assumed that it was because of the cool breeze. At least that's how I'm going to explain why he threw his arm around my shoulders. It was concern for my well being. That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it.

"You're cold, but I am not?" he wondered.

I sighed. Of course, his body would react in nearly the same way as mine since he was also a fairy for the moment. Ugh, think Holly. "I'm not cold."

"You're huddled in on yourself and have goose bumps on your arms," he said. "Either you're cold or you're thinking very hard about something in particular."

"Maybe a bit of both," I admitted as the wind blew again.

"Ah, and would you be willing to share what it is that you are thinking so hard about?"

"You don't want to know what I'm thinking." Though maybe he did. Arty loves nothing more than to know everything about everyone at all times. It was one of his... less endearing features.

"On the contrary, I really would like to know." He said it in such a way that made it clear that he would go on forever if I didn't give him what he wanted.

"Fine. I was just thinking that being here like this is... enjoyable. And that it's too bad that we couldn't spend more time like this instead of stopping criminal maniacs from destroying the order of the two worlds."

"I agree. Though, I do not see why that would cause you to hold yourself so defensively."

"I told you. Part of it's because I'm cold," I lied, knowing that he would see right through it.

Artemis smirked at me in the slowly dimming light. "Somehow, I don't completely believe that. However, I will not dig an deeper at the moment." Hmm, sometimes he could be so understanding. And this time I was thankful for that.

"Thanks," I grinned.

"Think nothing of it," he said, but did not remove his arm as I expected. Strangely enough, I didn't mind. While I was sitting there, I felt safe. Safer than I had ever felt before.

The two of us sat in silence as we watched the sun sink behind the trees. The sky darkened so that it was a deep, inky purple. Brilliant white stars danced with the crescent moon, fighting for dominance. "Beautiful," he murmured.

"Yes it is. It's what your sky would have looked like without pollution."

"If only," he sighed regretfully. I could understand exactly how he was feeling. The surface utterly ruined by men and their industrial endeavors. Seeing this, had to make him feel resentful. How could he not?

"Holly. You were right."

I was... surprised. Artemis loathed to tell anyone that they were right. He's always so cocky, and to be fair, he _**is**_ usually right. Always right. "Right? About what?"

"You once said that humans destroy everything that they touch. You were right." His voice. It didn't sound sad or repentant, it was more like he was stating a fact or reading something from the evening paper.

"True, most do, but I've learned that there are exceptions to every rule," I murmured. And I had. When I first met Arty, I thought that he was an evil boy destined to become an evil man. But now I see that things are not how you expect them to be. He was not evil just beaten by circumstances beyond his control as we all are.

"Oh really?" he asked, back to his smirk. However, I knew that some part of him was still focused on humanity's shortcomings, but at least he wasn't brooding. Seeing him sad...it made me sad."And who would that be?"

"This really smart, really conceited mud boy by the name of Artemis Fowl."

"Conceited. Really Holly?" I believe you have me confused with someone else." Yes, the other mud boy who had discovered us and went on missions with me to save the worlds.

"Oh whatever," I chuckled, leaning my head on his shoulder. It hadn't been on purpose, but it was comfy. And he didn't seem to mind, so I just stayed where I was. For a good while, we just sat looking at the sky. We spoke a bit, but our conversation was light and easy. The two of us much preferred just watching our surroundings and holding onto each other.

In the silence, you could hear everything. There was the recycled sound of birds coming from the speaker system. There was the dry 'swish' that came whenever there was movement in the grass. And there was the loud groan of Arty's stomach growling. "Hungry?" I asked with a giggle.

"Of course not. I'm perfectly fine," he lied. Though, the only way that I knew he was lying was because of his rumbling stomach. Otherwise, I may have believed him. Ugh, he was too good at lying.

"I can hear it," I told him. "We'll leave in a few minutes." Arty nodded. Obviously, like most teenage boys, his stomach was the key to... well everything.

"Hey Arty?" I asked randomly as something occurred to me.

"Hmm?" he responded, turning back to face me.

"You never asked to touch my ears," I reminded him. It had just come to me suddenly. Most people's automatic response would have been to turn around and immediately ask to return the favor. But Artemis didn't. Of course, he never does what one would expect a 'normal' man to.

He raised a brow, his bright eyes showing some emotion that I couldn't understand. "May I touch your ears, Holly?"

"Of course. You know that I trust you, Arty," I told him in the most reassuring way that I could.

He turned around to fully face me, and I leant in towards him to be more accommodating. His fingers came up to my face without even the slightest hesitation. As soon as his cool fingers made contact with the tip, I felt it. His fingers tightened slightly and I felt a pleasurable shiver course up my spine. It was like my whole body was on fire, and I was pleasurably burning and melting into ashes. I tried to hold in the sounds that I felt that I needed to make. But, I couldn't keep it all in. The loud moan ripped from in between my parted lips. Artemis's usual grin stretched across his face. He was enjoying this. The sadistic jerk. Just as I was about to tell him where he could stuff his fingers, he moved to the back.

Another thing about fairy ears. The points are definitely the most sensitive. However, the backs are almost equal in sensitivity. "How does that feel, Holly?" he asked in a teasing tone. I tried to keep the sound down. "How does it feel?" he repeated, tweaking the ear.

The tweak was sharp, but sent me over the edge. I couldn't be silent any longer. "Mmm," I moaned. "Good. It feels good." Usually, I have a much stronger will, but for now that will had been eroded. To any human, this would seem unrealistic and exaggerated, but to a fairy it's like a control button. You could get him or her to do anything by just squeezing their ear. And that is the main reason why only the most trusted people are allowed to do this. With that much power, one could essentially take over said person.

He smiled and tugged gently once more. "Artyy," I moaned. His smirk grew as he dropped his hand. Ugh, that boy's confidence is infuriating. I need to get a bit of vengeance for that. And I think I have a plan. A very good plan.

"You're so mean to me, Arty," I pouted, scooting closer.

"Mean? I think not?" he chuckled. Obviously, he has no idea how he comes across to other people. Mean is one of the nicer terms that some people would choose to use.

"You _**are**_ mean. In fact, my feelings are hurt."

"And if I apologize?" he inquired.

I pretended to think about it for a minute. "Maybe if you mean it..."

"How should I prove that I mean my words?"

I grinned. He fell for it. Hook, line, and, sinker. "Like this." And with that, I grabbed his ear roughly.

"Nghhh, Holly," he groaned in both surprise and enjoyment.

"What is it, Arty?" I smiled as if I had nothing in between my fingers. As if I wasn't doing anything to him.

"Holly," he grunted. "Let go..."

"Well, have you learned your lesson yet?"

"Yes. Now if you please.."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I let go and hopped up before Arty could wrap his arms around me.

"Hahaha," I chuckled. "Well, that was fun."

Arty stared at me crossly. "You do know that I will get you back for this."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I rolled my eyes, reaching down and pulling him up to his feet. We slowly made our way out of the park. "We'll see."

"Oh indeed we will," he smirked.

"Hey Arty, can I tell you something?"

"Of course," he answered honestly.

"Well then stop for a minute so that I can tell it to you."

He stopped reluctantly, expecting another attack. "Really, is that necessary?"

"Yep," I replied, popping the 'p'. "Now bend down here." He sighed and did as I asked. Now my mouth was at his ear level, and his head was turned so that he didn't notice my grin. "I love it when you moan my name," I whispered, walking off and leaving a very confused mud boy behind me.

**A/N:**

** Whoo-hoo! Another Chapter down. Be patient, I haven't abandoned anything, and don't plan on it. I'll be updating sporadically this week.**

** So, yeah, thanks to all of my reviewers and people who added me or this story to favorites. I love you guys. Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) **

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_


	51. Dragon Tales

Chapter 51

Dragon Tales

_RECAP:_

_ "Yep," I replied, popping the 'p'. "Now bend down here." He sighed and did as I asked. Now my mouth was at his ear level, and his head was turned so that he didn't notice my grin. "I love it when you moan my name," I whispered, walking off and leaving a very confused mud boy behind me._

**Holly's POV:**

"You get up so early," I chided the mud boy that was sitting at my kitchen table. Ugh, he made me feel lazy, and I'm definitely not lazy.

"Always," he smirked. "By the way, I took the liberty of cooking you some breakfast." Needless to say, I felt nervous. I wouldn't trust Arty boiling water let alone cooking an actual breakfast. Well, what doesn't kill me...

"Thanks, it looks great," I smiled. Mmm, and it actually looked great. Pancakes... one of my favorites. "When did you even learn to cook? Last thing I heard, you couldn't even make a sandwich." And as of last night he couldn't cut vegetables...

"Very true," he chuckled. "However, Butler insisted that learning how to cook was a valuable portion of my training." Ah yes, his training. Something else that I had been hearing about. Well, I didn't know who to envy more, Butler or Artemis.

"How's your training been going, by the way?"

"Wonderful, though Butler was not very ecstatic about my lapse while on vacation."

I looked at him for a second. "Lapse?" I smirked. "What lapse? You think you're getting off of your training that easily? Ha, you have got to be kidding me. You're just going to have to get used to a new trainer."

"You, I presume?" he asked managing to infuse both nervousness and scorn into one sentence. Ahh, it took a special person to do something like that. And Arty was nothing if not special.

"The one and only," I grinned. This was going to be fun. Extremely fun... for me anyway.

"And how exactly are you going to do that? I am quite a bit larger than your machinery would allow." Good point, though I'm sure that he had to know that I had an answer for that.

"Not if you go as an elf."

"Of course. I apologize, it must have slipped my mind." Because Arty's memory would allow him to do something like that. Honestly, does he think that I'm a complete amateur?

"Yes of course. That's what happened." I rolled my eyes. He remembered everything. No, he just wanted to get out of doing his training. Lazy.

"So, are those your plans for today?"

"No. There's someone who wants to see you."

"Hopefully, its not a centaur and or a dwarf."

"No," I chuckled. Thankfully it was not. Just the thought of having to deal with either of the two of them today was enough to give me a headache. "Definitely not."

"Very well. Then who are we going to visit?" Yes, as if I was going to just tell him the answer. That sounded a lot like me.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"You always have to be mysterious," he accused.

"You wouldn't like me any other way." I stuck my tongue out at him, knowing that he hated that more than almost anything. Hmm, maybe I do know a lot about Arty. Well, about what bothers him, anyway.

"I'm sure that I'd like you any way that you were." He winked, his eyes shining with repressed laughter. I tried to ignore the flutter in my heart. Did he really mean that?

But outwardly, I just rolled my eyes. "I'm going to go and get dressed, Arty. By the way, I love your outfit today." I must admit that he did look pretty good. He was wearing a pair of dark blue straight-legged jeans matched with a deep green polo shirt, and tan Sperry's. In fact, he even had the traditional Puka shell necklaces that surfer boys love. His long hair was flopping into his face in a way that added to that 'surfer boy modelesque appearance.

I have to admit, this is the opposite of how I imagined he would dress. In my imagination, I would never see him in any type of preppy style. No, he was more of the skinny jeans and a tight t-shirt type of guy. "You picked it. I'm guessing that you wanted to try different types of styles to see what I preferred." And sometimes I wonder if he really was just psychic.

"Yes, actually. Which do you prefer?"

"Must I answer?" he asked in a way that clearly showed that he did not care either way.

"Not now, but later, if you please," I said though we both knew that I meant that he would tell me later.

He nodded warily. I was still chuckling as I went to prepare for the day. Juliet had indeed picked my clothes. She had selected a dark blue pair of short jean shorts. My shirt was a green lacy tank top and a flowing black vest. My necklace was long and shiny, and my shoes were green sandals. Next, I pulled on the coordinating bracelets. Thankfully, there were no earrings, so I was ready to go. "I'm ready," I announced, fluffing my hair out around me.

"Good. Where are we going today?"

"We're going to visit an old friend," I repeated, leading him out of the door.

He, of course, had to pretend like we had never had this discussion before. "Which one? Mulch? Foaly? Trouble?"

That brought a smile to my lips. "I said 'friend.' You know that Trouble hates you." It seemed somewhat callous to say, but it was true. Arty would rather have honesty than kind coddling.

"Why exactly is that? I don't remember doing anything to him..."

And now I was smiling even more. Of course he wouldn't remeber anything that he had sone. As far as he was concerned, he was perfectly innocent. "It couldn't be kidnaping me... or constantly out maneuvering him or just being a genius in general. Let's be honest, you really have a way of bringing out the very worst in people."

"Perhaps," he smirked. "Genius is known to intimidate people and create enemies."

I rolled my eyes. Of course. "I think that arrogance is much more likely to put people off."

"Mmm," he murmured as we walked down the street, enjoying the early morning warmth.

Finally, we were at our destination. "Police Plaza? Really, Holly. I hardly think that I've done anything to constitute this, have I?"

"Oh shut up!" I giggled, punching him in the arm.

He chuckled and mimed zipping his eyes as I dragged him through the doors to Police Plaza. And of course, we couldn't just walk straight through. No, we just had to crash into one of my least favorite sprites. "Hey baby," Chix grinned. "What are you doing here on vacation anyway? I guess you just couldn't resist the charm of the Chix man."

"What charm, Chix? You wouldn't know charm if it bit you on the butt." True. Too true.

"Ooooh. Biting on the butt. Kinky, Holls. I like that," he winked in a way that he probably thought was sexy. To put it kindly, he was not in any way sexy. Perhaps disgusting. Ugh, guys like Chix. Annoying and obsessive, exactly what I don't need.

Just as I was about to tear him a new one, Artemis stepped up to do it for me in his own way. "First of all, her name is Holly not 'Holls'. Second, I highly doubt that you have the chill to charm any woman let alone one as wonderful as Holly. So, my advice to you is to stop while you're only so far behind. Anymore and you'll have fallen off of the pathetic side of the cliff."

Wow, go Artemis. And apparently I'm wonderful. I wouldn't tell him this, but at the moment he was the greatest person in and under the world. Chix glared at Arty. If looks could kill, then Artemis would be just a pile of radioactive sludge on the floor. "Who's the scrub?" I glanced at Artemis. Ugh, I always forget to create fake names, and I really shouldn't reveal his real name. One, Chix would be scared that he was going to be murdered in his sleep and though it would be funny to have him stress, it would be cruel and I couldn't live with doing that to him. Though if he called me Holls again... no guarantees. And two, I knew that we would be engulfed by Arty's fan club. I know it's selfish, but I wanted him to myself. This was a sort of 'Arty-Holly' reunion vacation, and I didn't want anyone other than our friends ruining it.

Thankfully, Artemis is a genius and is able to think on his feet. "Avian Sprout," he said, going to shake hands with Chix. I could tell that Chix was intimidated by Avian's superior height. None the less, he squeezed Arty's hand as tightly as he possibly could. To his credit, my old friend did not flinch in the least. In fact, it was Chix who was cradling his hands when he pulled away.

"So Holly. What are you doing with him?" Seriously, he does not understand the concept of the word 'no' or 'privacy'. "Are you two together now?"

Artemis took my hand gently and held it. "You don't have to tell him anything about us, Holly," he whispered just loud enough for Chix to hear. Somehow, I doubt that it was an accident. "It's our secret."

"It's none of your business," I reminded the sprite, trying not to grin.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "So, what brings you here today?"

"Oh Avian's never really been here before, so I'm sort of showing him around."

He grumbled. "Hmm. I didn't know we gave guided tours."

"Uh, she does. Just not to you," Artemis grinned. I couldn't help but chuckle. I squeezed his hand, pulled him towards the doors that led to where we wanted to go, and tried not to look`back at the stunned sprite.

As soon as I was sure that we were out of earshot, I dropped his hand. "You can put away your claws now."

"Claws? Really Holly? I'm insulted."

Insulted? I should have been insulted because of his defensive attitude. Like I couldn't take care of myself. "Yeah right, Mr. Bite-Chix's-head-off."

"I would not say that I bit his head off. Rather, I was not going to allow him to talk to you that way." He didn't shrug, but he may as well have. It was very obvious to me and to anyone else that he was completely and totally unrepentant. Well, at least it wasn't something important.

"I know," I sighed. "Thanks for that, but I can take care of myself."

"We've been over this countless times. It is acceptable to need help. Or even to want it."

"So, you want to help me?" I sniggered.

"If you'll let me."

I rolled my eyes. Surely, he could not be serious. He can be so... overly dramatic at times. That had been one of those moments that I was more than capable of handling on my own. "Do you always have to be such a gentleman?"

"Of course. That's the way that I was raised."

We walked of a few more moments that I spent reflecting. "Avian Sprout? Where did that come from?" I blurted randomly as the question occured to me.

"Avian coming from a word meaning bird, and as you know Fowl has the same meaning." Obviously, this was to be thought of as very clever on his part. And, I must admit that it was. "The majority of fairies tend to have plant-based names. The first name was for my own amusement, and The surname was to fit in with the normal standards." Artemis Fowl, normal? No such luck.

"Interesting, but what happens when Chix looks up your information?" As he was sure to do as soon as he returned to his desk and found a spare moment.

"Holly, Holly, Holly. Surely you know by now that I am nothing if not thorough," he chuckled, and I just stared in open mouthed fascination.

"Meaning that you have a fairy identity."

"Of course. I am a genius and an ex-criminal. I have different identities all around and under the world." Of course. It was so like him and at times like this, I should know not to be surprised. Artemis is... Artemis.

"Interesting, and I'm guessing that you uploaded a picture of yourself last night?"

"Naturally," he smirked. Hmm, I was actually beginning to catch onto his schemes, and the way that they worked.

I rolled my eyes. "We're here, but I want you to close your eyes when we go in."

He signed, hating to relinquish that control. "Of course." I smiled as I pulled him through the pneumatic doors.

**Artemis's POV:**

"We're here, but I want you to close your eyes when we go in."

I sighed. It is so very much like Holly to behave like this. However, I suppose that I am her guest and should try my best to follow her guidelines. "Of course."

I shut my eyes and allowed her to pull me through the doors. As soon as we entered the room, I could detect the tell-tale scent of foliage. Then, something solid and small made a very muted thud as it landed on my head. And at that point, something furry swiped across my face. Needless to say, I quickly opened my eyes to find out what had just attacked me.

**Holly's POV:**

Artemis's eyes flew wide open. He was staring at the creature that was sitting on his head. "Jay jay," he smiled, taking the lemur off of his head and into his hands. "How are you?"

The lemur nuzzled up to his large friend affectionately. It bad been quite a while since he had seen the human, and he chose to catch up by sniffing every available bit of skin. "Nice to see you too," Artemis smiled, patting Jay jay's mohawked head.

"He missed you," I smiled.

"And I him. It has been too long," he replied. "Though, I am curious about where exactly we are."

"It's a LEP preservation area for magical animals."

"Ah, so I take it that these animals would not do well on the surface or out in the general populace."

"Correct." As always. Artemis seems to know everything just once I would love to really surprise him.

"So, I suppose you're going to take me on my guided tour, after all."

Honestly, there are no surprises when your best friend is a genius. "Yes, I am. Come on and I'll show you creatures that have not been seen by mud men in a very long time."

It was like Jayjay understood what I was saying. He wrapped his little furry body around Artemis and refused to let go. "He can come along," I sighed. "Just watch him. Some of these animals are quite territorial."

The lemur chittered happily and skittered up to Arty's shoulder where he sat comfortably. "Lead the way," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes, but led my two guys through the next set of doors. "Be careful in here. Make sure that you're respectful."

"Of course, Holly," he sounded somewhat offended. After all, as a young gentleman, he was always respectful. "But will you please tell me what is in this room?"

"No," I smiled, mischievously. "I'm going to show you instead." And so I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the forested area. We walked straight through for about ten minutes before coming to the large, black open mouth of a cave. The two of us moved through until we were in the very center. I heard a slight slithering sound. The sound of something dragging itself across dry leaves on the ground. "I know that you're there. You can come out now."

**Artemis's POV:**

"I know that you're there. You can come out now," Holly called into the darkness of The cave.

I was sure that I heard a slight chuckle. Then, a slithering sound became quite loud as it moved towards us. The echoes from the walls of the cave would suggest that the creature was approaching from directly in front of us. I could see nothing but a slight glint in the air. The glint came closer and closer before just stopping. I felt something large inhale deeply, and flames ran around the edges of the caves, providing light.

With the light, I was able to see everything including the creature in front of creature was the size of a small house hand its scaly skin was blue. It was reptilian, long large and winged with slitted pupils that seemed to stare right into me. " You are a dragon," I stated. Perhaps I should have been surprised, but once one truly delves into the world of fairies, then they accept all to be true and cease to be amazed.

"Yes, I am. It's wonderful that you got it right the first time. Though I expect nothing less from the great Artemis Fowl."

I could not help but raise a brow. Apparently I was well known here as well. "Why thank you for the compliment."

"You're quite welcome. As you are, Holly. Though, you could be polite and introduce me."

Apparently, Holly had zoned out. She snapped herself back to the present and gazed around strangely. "Repeat that please?"

The dragon exhaled sharply, her breath, blowing my hair about my face. "Introduce us, please."

"Onyx, this is my best friend, Artemis. Artemis, this is my very close friend, Onyx."

"Nice to meet you, Onyx," I smiled graciously, bowing slightly to her.

"The same to you."

Holly had introduced us, but her eyes went back to being unfocused, and her lips moved slightly as though she was having a conversation with some unseen entity. Needless to say, it was concerning. I stepped over to her and gently placed my hands on her shoulders. "Holly. Wake up Holly!" And she made no response in the slightest. "Holly."

"Flame. Could you please stop that and come out here?" Onyx called, her choice echoing around the cave walls.

As soon as she said that, Holly's eyes became focused again, and her mouth stopped moving mid-word. "Arty, why are your hands on my shoulders?"

I was spared from answering her by the sudden appearance of a second dragon. It was a bright color that seemed to alternate between deep crimson and orange, almost as if he couldn't make up his mind about what color he wanted to be. From snout to the tip of his tail, he was about the size of a fully grown St. Bernard, though he was quite a bit taller. "Holly, you already know Flame. But Artemis, this is my son," And Onyx beamed in the way that only a dragon can.

Flame was not shy in the least. He came right up to me and nuzzled my face very much like one would expect a cat to. "Hello Flame," I said. It was obvious that he was just a child, and I'll admit that I am still not very good at communicating with children. Beckett is living proof of that. "My name is Artemis."

"I know that silly. Holly just told me all about you," the young dragon grinned. His voice tinkling and excited like most children. But there was some under tone that bespoke of someone much older than he appeared to be.

"She did, did she?"

"Of course. We've been talking this whole time."

"I take it that dragons have the ability to mentally communicate with other species?"

"Holly did you no justice. You are much smarter and much less annoying than you described," she chortled. "And to answer your question, yes we are quite able to speak telepathically."

I nodded. I had expected nothing less from a supposedly mythical creature. "Fascinating," I replied.

Flame looked up at me, his yellow eyes shining. I recognized that look from my time with the twins. Obviously, he wanted some attention from me, and I obliged by getting down on my knees and making consistent eye contact like I would have done with Myles. "How old are you, Flame?"

"Seven hundred."

One could not help but fell a bit floored. Obviously, dragons age even more slowly than fairies. "Seven hundred? I don't suppose you know how that translates to human years, do you?"

Flame shook his head, just as I expected him to. After all, very few children truly understand things of that nature. However, Holly spoke up from her corner. "Each one hundred years of a dragons life is equal to one year of human development. So, Flame is around seven years old."

"And I'm twenty-two," Onyx interjected.

Twenty-two, meaning that she hand been alive 2,200 years. Extraordinary. "Are you gonna marry my Auntie Holly?" Flame asked out of the blue.

I felt heat rise to my cheeks. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Holly blushing fiercely, and looking at anything but me. Not that I could blame her. "What an odd question Flame. Holly and I are just friends."

"Can I show you something?" he asked.

I cannot deny that my curiosity was piqued. What would he show me? How good was the quality of what I was about to see? "Yes. You may."

"Thank you. Just relax and look into my eyes."

I did as he asked. His eyes began to glow a bright yellow and I felt as though my feet were slipping out from under me. Suddenly, I was flying. Next thing I knew, I was standing out on a large green lawn. Not too far from where I was standing was a pavilion. There was a tall somewhat lean man wearing a tuxedo and surrounded by others. Obviously this was a wedding and the only question was: where was the bride?"

As if on cue _Pachabelle's Canon _began. 'Dum-dum-dah-dum, dum-dum-dah-dum. Soon enough the bride appeared. She was a vision in white, her dress hugging her curves perfectly and a long veil draping elegantly down her back. Some part of me really wanted to see her face. To see if it was as beautiful as her body.

It was almost as though she had heard my thoughts. She stopped in the middle of her march and turned for just a split second so that I could see her face. She smiled and winked. I knew those pointed ears anywhere. Holly. This was her wedding.

The groom. The guests. I still couldn't make out their faces. And for some reason, I really needed to. It was as if I had a compulsion. I had to see. I had to know. "Your wish is my command," giggled the voice of Flame.

And then my whole point of view changed. Now, I was at the very front watching Holly's movements. I looked down at myself and saw that I was wearing a black tuxedo. It didn't take me very long to figure out that I was now the groom. I was marrying Holly.

This time, I glanced around and saw that all of my guests faces belonged to our friends and family. I blinked and the next thing that I knew, Holly was standing right in front of me, and she was beaming as though she had won some sort of prize. A quick glance downwards showed that I was indeed the groom who's face I had been unable to see. I was marrying Holly, and we were very happy to be here.

"Glad that you didn't decide to ditch me at the altar," Holly muttered.

"Perish the thought," I replied. "I do value my life." Holly was about to respond, but Butler interrupted by stepping forward in his usual black suit. He straightened his tie and held a small black book. Obviously, he was the man that was going to marry us. Well, at least that clerical licence was actually useful for once.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the life union of Artemis Fowl and Holly Short. I know turn it over to this lovely couple that has chosen to recite their own vows."

And so, Holly cleared her throat gently. "Arty, you've been my best friend, my lover, and even though I didn't notice, my soulmate. It took me forever and a day to realize it, but I love you. I need you in my life and I want you to always be there fore me. Just like I always want to be there for you to make you laugh, to make you smile, and to keep you in line." She winked much to the audiences' amusement. "I guess I'm just saying that I'll never leave you. I love you."

And now it was my turn. The words flowed out of my mouth quickly, and of their own accord. "Holly, you're my best friend, my soulmate, my other half. We all know who I was before I met you. I was a despicable monster. So, it's safe to say that you bring the yin to my yang. The good to my bad. You're the spark that brightens my life. You're the spice that adds passion, love, and true emotion to my life. Holly, you've changed me for the best, and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with my one true love with my soulmate. With you."

Butler smiled slightly, and then moved right along. "We thank you for your beautiful vows. Before we go any further, does anyone have any objections speak now or forever hold your peace." No one said a word or attempted to. How could anyone even think to interrupt the beautiful and true love that we were displaying?

"Holly Coral Short. Do you take Artemis Fowl II to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold in richer and poorer, for better or worse, in sickness and in health to love, honor, and cherish until death do you part?"

Holly looked up into my eyes. Her own were bright and sparkling with barely supressed tears. "I do," she said loudly and clearly.

"Artemis Fowl II. Do you take Holly Coral Short to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in richer and poorer, for better or worse in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish until death do you part?"

I said nothing for a moment as I scanned the audience. I saw my mother, my father, the twins, and each of my friends. Everyone that I cared about in one place at one time. Last, but not least, my eyes landed on the woman in front of me. She was grinning broadly and looking up at me expectantly. Obviously, all of her hopes were riding on this moment. And so were mine. "I do," I said, hearing everyone in the audience exhale a collective sigh of relief.

"Very good. I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride," Butler announced. Needless to say, we did as expected. We kissed and it was like fire racing up my spine. I took her into my arms an our lips moved together in a complex way. We ignored the titters and the clearing of the throats. Our only thoughts were for each other. Reluctantly, we pulled apart.

"So, I suppose this means that you're stuck with me..." I trailed off.

"Maybe. Maaaaybe not," she winked.

At that point, my vision turned pitch black, and a montage of images flashed in front of me. The first image was the two of us standing in front of Fowl manor and grinning happily.

The next image consisted of me wrapping my arms around Holly's obviously pregnant stomach. Both of our faces were aglow with unbridled joy, glad to be expecting a child that would hopefully be embedded with both of our best traits. The way that one would expect parents to be.

I was hurled forward to yet another image. Holly and I were sitting on a couch that she had obviously picked out. I had my arm around her and she was snuggled close to me. Glancing down at the floor, I saw two children lying on the rug. One was a girl of about four or five. She had thick black hair, pale skin, and bright blue, intelligent eyes. While she was obviously a Fowl, there were also the tell-tale, slightly pointed ears that showed she was also half-fairy. She was our daughter.

Next to her was a boy who was about a year younger than his sister. His skin a deep nut brown like Holly's and his eyes were slanted and hazel like hers. The boy's auburn hair fringe fell into his eyes. His ears were also slightly pointed. He was our son. Hmm, apparently pointed ears were dominant.

The small girl ran from her spot on the floor and jumped into my lap while, her brother launched himself into his mother's lap, but turned to face me. "I love you mommy and daddy," they both said in unison as if they had practiced that. And perhaps they had, but it did not matter, because they were still being truthful about how they felt.

Holly smiled and kissed both of their foreheads. "Love you too."

"I love you daddy," she said again, tugging on my sleeve. Obviously, she wanted some attention from me, and I was willing to give it to her.

"I love you too, Artemis," I smiled, ruffling her long hair. Artemis. She had my name. She carried the tradition. "And, of course, I love you too, Julius." Julius. Fitting that we would have named our son after the Commander. I would have wanted nothing else for him. and

They both grinned and threw their arms around me. I hugged the little warm bodies close and it felt good to do so. All of a sudden; everything faded black. I felt nothing no one in my arms , and I...I wanted it back. I missed the small children. My small children. It was like losing a part of myself.

I had expected to crash forward into yet another vision, but I stopped in an area of solid darkness. I blinked once and opened my eyes agin. The room was still dark, but in front of me was the bright red glow of Flame's scales. "What was that?" I asked the small dragon.

"That was a series of possibilities. A glimpse of things that could happen if appropriately acted on," he explained as few seven year olds could. Hmm, perhaps I was not the only genius in the room.

Yet, as a genius, I could not help but feel somewhat skeptical of his explanation. After all, it left some things to be desired. "So, you are saying that you're clairvoyant?"

"Not technically, but it's easy to draw a conclusion from your auras and personalities." he shrugged. "Artemis, can I tell you something?"

As an older brother myself, I could not refuse the urge to listen to everything that he said. "Of course you may Flame."

"You and my Auntie Holly should be together," Flame said sincerely.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but we're only friends."

He just rolled his large eyes. "We'd better get back before Auntie starts to worry about you." And with that vision cleared and I was back in the cave, standing next to Holly as if I had never left.

"Welcome back, Arty," she smiled, so much like she had when looking at the children. And I automatically pushed those thoughts back. What I had seen was just a vision created by Flame to implant an idea into my mind.

"Thank you," I muttered. "That was quite the experience."

"Oh really?" Onyx asked, a knowing smile on her face. Obviously, she was well aware of what I had seen.

"What did you see?"

"Nothing more than a short male bonding conversation," I lied. Onyx obviously know that I was lying, but chose to ignore it. Holly looked at me quizzically, and seemed to be about to ask something. Apparently, she also knew that I was lying,but chose not to confront me about it. Not yet anyway.

"Well, Holly, Artemis. I know that you have a lot of other creatures to visit," The older dragon smiled. "We'll allow you to be on your way now."

"Oookay then. See you guys soon," my elfin friend replied, taken aback by her quick dismissal. Thankfully, she did not know what had really happened.

"It was nice to meet you both," I said in a typical gentlemanly fashion. "I hope to see you again someday."

"You can count on it," Onyx winked.

"Bye Auntie Holly. Bye Uncle Arty," Flame grinned. I was shocked. It was easy to see why he would call Holly his aunt. But me? As his uncle? How could he come to see me as family in such a short amount of time? It was some what incredible and left me with a warm feeling in my chest. Almost as warm as what Artemis and Julius had left me with.

Holly smirked as she leaned forward and kissed his scaley forehead. I looked down at the expectant boy and knew that I needed to do something. However, I had never been very good at this sort of thing. Thankfully, the small dragon could sense such things. He approached me and nuzzled my hand with his snout, very much like one would expect a cat to. Finally, he backed away from me and, Holly started us on our way out of the cave.

She casually grabbed my hand, and we continued out of the cave and back into the bright sunlight. The grass was green and thick. The sky was a beautiful blue and hundreds of dragons of varying ages sprawled out enjoying the warmth on their reptilian bodies. "I take it that you know all of these dragons?"

"Of course I do. I visit them all of the time."

"Ahh."

Holly then made it a point to wave to all of them. They all nodded back or gave her some sort of acknowledgment. It was rather obvious that she was well liked here. And everywhere else in Haven. Finally, we approached the door that would lead us to the next domain. "I don't suppose that you'll tell me what's behind this door, will you?"

"You should know better than that," she grinned as she opened the door and pushed Jayjay and I through it.

**A/N:**

** Whoo-hoo! Another Chapter down. Rest assured that I am working on this story quite a bit. Be patient, I haven't abandoned anything, and don't plan on it.**

** So, yeah, thanks to all of my reviewers and people who added me or this story to favorites. I love you guys. Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) **

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_


	52. Phoenix Rising

Chapter 52

Phoenix Rising

_RECAP:_

_ Holly then made it a point to wave to all of them. They all nodded back or gave her some sort of acknowledgment. It was rather obvious that she was well liked here. And everywhere else in Haven. Finally, we approached the door that would lead us to the next domain. "I don't suppose that you'll tell me what's behind this door, will you?" _

_ "You should know better than that," she grinned as she opened the door and pushed Jayjay and I through it._

**Holly's POV:**

After pushing the guys through the door, I followed suit.

This area was very similar to the last one. The grass was the same thick green, however the sky was black and only lit by twinkling, shimmering stars. The only other light was a distant and hazy red glow from over the crest of a hill.

"C'mon guys," I said, clutching Arty's hand. No, I wasn't trying to be flirty; I just wanted to make sure that he didn't hurt himself in the dark. But all the same, grabbing his hand felt so... one hundred percent natural. It was insticntual, just like breathing.

"Where are we going?" he asked, not seeming to mind our contact. Of course, as a gentleman it would be rude of him to say so if he did.

"Just follow that reddish haze," I ordered. "It'll get us to where we need to be."

He looked at me like I had said something insane. In his mind, it probably reminded him of the human saying 'follow the yellow brick road'. Yet, he still did as I told him to. Needless to say, I was pleasantly surprised.

After about five minutes of walking, Artemis broke the silence. "You do realize that the red haze is moving don't you?"

I felt confused as I stopped and looked up at the light. He was right; it was indeeed moving very slowly away from us. "Guys!" I called. "You've had your fun. Come out now."

**Artemis POV:**

As soon as Holly said that, a bright red light flashed as two creatures shot into the dark sky. They ascended rather high before turning and speeding directly towards us. Thankfully, they stopped right above our heads, and managed to land gracefully in front of us.

The creatures were birds that were tall enough to reach my navel. Their plumage was a bright red that seemed to glow and shimmer despite the lack of light. Their beaks were long and graceful while the bright golden eyes were intelligent and knowing. Both birds had a bright orange, almost curly tuft of feathers on their heads. Not very much unlike a mohawk. The edges of the wings and the tip of the long, trailing tails that were the same orange color.

"You're both Phoenixes, if I'm not mistaken." And I wasn't.

"No, you are not mistaken, Artemis Fowl or should I say Avian Sprout?" The phoenix directly in front of me asked, his voice seeming almost ageless. He was young and old at the same time just as all ancient lore depicted.

My eyes widened slightly as I took in what he had said. "Ah, I see that the old myths do have some validity."

The phoenix in front of Holly chuckled, her voice high and musical. "Yes, surprisingly the humans do get some things right. Though, I understand that you're an exception to the rule."

"Always."

Holly chose that moment to speak up. "Before the three of you get into a battle of wills, maybe you should introduce yourselves."

"Excuse us. My name is Goldfeather," the female smiled slightly, giving me a small curtsy. Obviously, manners were highly valued among this species. Thankfully, the same was true for my family.

"And I am her partner and mate. My name is Wisebeak," he said and bowed.

"Artemis Fowl," I introduced myself as a young gentleman should, also bowing.

"Of course, we know quite a bit about you," Goldfeather said. "Our dear Holly keeps us caught up on everything that goes on in her life."

"Does she?" I asked, turning to face her.

She shrugged and smiled. "You're my best friend. Of course, I talk about you."

I wiped a false tear from my eyes. "Touching."

Now it was Wisebeak's turn to chuckle. "You wouldn't think that it was so 'touching' if you had heard her when you two first met."

When we had first met, I was twelve and had kidnapped her. Goodness knows that I would not have had anything remotely kind to say if I had been her. "Somehow, I'm sure that I'd agree with you."

Holly bumped me lightly with her hip, sending a strange sensation running down my spine. Note to self: examine that feeling at a later time. "At least I don't hate you now."

"And I am grateful for that." More grateful than she would ever know. Because without her, I wouldn't be myself now. And no matter what I did, I could never thank her enough for what she has done for my family and me.

The four of us lulled into a comfortable silence. Goldfeather and Wisebeak were looking at each other and seemed to be communicating through a form of telekinesis. Holly stepped even closer and somewhat leaned into my side as Jayjay skittered up her arm and settled with his tail wrapped around her neck. Obviously he was tired of lounging on my neck. Or maybe he sensed that Holly needed him more. Either way, it was interesting to see.

Finally, Wisebeak broke the silence. "I believe you talked to the dragons earlier."

"We did," I confirmed. "They're quite interesting." Especially young Flame. If he could do that at his young age, just imagine what he would be capable of when he was an adult.

"Of course. New cultures always are," he commented with the wisdom of one who had probably came into contact with a dozen cultures, all of which were now probably extinct. "I'm aware of the fact that the young one showed you something that proved to be very... interesting."

Needless to say, my mind involuntarily reverted to the images that Flame had fed to me. The warmth, the happiness, the life. I quickly pushed all of those thoughts out of my head, as they were nothing more than the fantasies of a child. A child who saw all as being good, kind, and happy. "Yes, he did."

Holly looked at me, obviously picking up on my tense posture. "What did Flame show you?" she asked.

"Nothing that you need to worry yourself about my dear," he soothed. "But to return to our previous conversation, we both know what you saw."

Once again, I felt my throat constrict. Apparently, all of the myths about the phoenix were true. They could see into the distant future, pick up on thoughts and were just generally otherworldly in respect to their powers. "Would you like to explain how that is possible?"

"You know that we Phoenixes never truly die. We are reborn from our ashes. This life gives us a... viewpoint of more than what most see. To us, time becomes irrelevant and unnecessary. Future, past, present. They all blend together after a while," Goldfeather shrugged as much as she could.

"So, you have a measure of clairvoyance?"

"We do," they answered in unison.

"Where exactly is this going?" Holly asked defensively.

Wisebeak went on as if Holly had asked nothing. "You see, we both have a different name other than the ones that we have told you."

"And those would be?"

"I am Fate," Wisebeak said.

"And I am Desire," Goldfeather completed. "We want to show you something."

I felt a hum of electricity in the air. A compulsion. I needed and wanted to know what they had in store for me. "Show me."

The two nodded and began to sing. Not like one would expect of normal members of the avian family. Think more along the lines of the most beautiful aria ever written. No singer past, present, or future could ever compare. The very sound made the hair on my neck stand up with pleasure.

Within seconds, I was being carried away, floating on a sea of darkness.

Fate appeared before me. I don't know how I knew that it was him and not his mate, but I did. Intuition, I suppose.

"I know that the young dragon showed you your possible future if you accepted Holly into your heart."

"We are both aware that it was nothing more than his image of what he believes should happen in my life."

"Perhaps, perhaps not. I suspect you believe what you say. Boys always find it the most difficult to confess their feelings," he lamented. "Never the less, I'm going to show you how your life will be if you deny your feelings when the time comes."

Once again, everything darkened. I was hurled forward and flung out onto the ground. It was sunny and I seemed to be at the same wedding as earlier. However, this time I was sitting in the audience in the second row.

As I looked up at the platform, I recognized the groom. Trouble Kelp. Before I could notice anything else, a different type of wedding song, probably elfin, began. The bride quickly marched to the front, and when she turned around, I saw her face. Holly.

Holly was marrying Trouble. It seemed almost like some sort of sick, perverted joke. Even the look on her face showed that this was not a match made in heaven. To be honest, Holly looked like she was about to have a very painful surgery. Even her vows were the typical and lackluster instead of the creative way that she would have preferred had she truly wanted this marriage. This 'marriage'...it all seemed forced.

Why on Earth would she do this? And as I contemplated this something descended and landed on my seat. "You weren't there, so when Trouble kept bothering her about going out with him, she finally gave in. They've been dating for about three years. And when he asked her to marry him, she agreed out of convenience not love."

"Implausible," I chided staring at the show in front of me. "Holly is too strong and too stubborn for that type of behavior." She never gives up. If she wants something then she'll do anything to get it.

"That's what you'd like to think, but everyone has their breaking point." I thought of my mother who was so strong, but when she lost my father she went into a full psychotic break. Perhaps even someone as strong as Holly could succumb if given the right push.

"True. Though, I must admit that I believed that hers would have been much higher."

"Perhaps. Oh, and I'd close my eyes if I were you," he advised, his attention stuck on what was unfolding in front of us.

Naturally, I found that I couldn't look away. My eyes were riveted on the soon to be married couple. "Are there any reasons that these two should not be wed?" the elfin priest asked.

No one said anything. I felt somewhat angry. Obviously these two did not belong together and everyone there was well aware of this. Where was Foaly or Mulch and why weren't they speaking out in Holly's defense?

"Why don't you stop it?" he whispered to me.

"I can't control her life. She's an adult and has to make her own decisions," I told him, though a part of me would love to interrupt the service, and stop this travesty.

"It's your decision, but the next portion is almost guaranteed to be painful."

Of course, with my large brain, I automatically understood what he meant. "You may now kiss the bride."

Trouble leaned in expectantly, but Holly pulled back away just a bit. Her new husband completely ignored this as he pulled her forward. He attacked her lips while she stood stiffly with her fists balled at her sides. All signs that showed that kissing him was the last thing that she wanted to do.

I felt the blood flow out of my brain. He was kissing her, and she obviously wanted nothing to do with it. With him. How could no one have the decency to stop her?

"No one tried anymore after you refused to ask her out. It seemed better for her this way," he answered my thoughts. "But perhaps we should move on to the next lesson before you attempt to murder the groom."

And once again, my view became black. "Now, let's take a look at your not so distant future." The darkness burst into colored dots, and the scene changed. I was in Fowl manor in my laboratory, busily mixing chemicals and writing notes.

"An average day in the life of Artemis Fowl II," I narrated. Honestly, this was nothing more than my typical behavior. After all, how could I expect the world to change if I was not willing to work at it?

"It is average now," he said, shaking his head. "Ever since Holly got married, you've thrown yourself into work. You can't face the facts, so you try to find cures for diseases. You spend around thirteen hours a day down here."

"Thirteen hours?" I wondered aloud. That was nearly twice as much time as a regular day now. "How does Butler react to this?"

"He has enough trouble trying to get you to eat. Everyday he tries to comfort you, but you can't be consoled."

I ignored the bird, and approached myself, trying to get a look at my face. I was shocked. My body was even thinner than normal if that was possible. My eyes seemed hollow and gaunt and shined with a frenzied, and made my face seem more like a mask that I was wearing. My clothes were as pristine as usual, but hung off of my body.

"Not very pretty, is it?" Fate asked sympathetically. "We'll move on to another possible and a probable future."

And the scene changed. I was back at the outside wedding, and once again, I was the groom. The bride was already standing in front of me. I looked at her expecting to see Holly, and almost jumped out of my skin. The bride... she was... Minerva Paradizo.

The priest rattled on and on before finally getting to our vows. Minerva gushed out something very heartfelt and caring. When it was my turn, I managed to mumbled some seemingly sweet phrases that were as far from the truth as one could possibly get.

Then it was time to kiss the bride. I could feel my back stiffen and my face contort in disgust. She was my friend, but I had never had any type of sexual interest in her. She was pretty, but not for me. Yet she had no qualms concerning me. Minerva leant forward and kissed me passionately while I just stood there, unable to move, unable to respond.

Thankfully, things faded back to black before I could get sick. "I married Minerva?" I muttered, trying to control the heaving that was going on in my stomach at the very thought. I knew that exposure to a person couldn't actually get one sick. I knew that it was just a response to my thoughts, but that did not stop the feeling from existing.

"Yes. But to make you feel better, you never loved her. She married for love and you married her convenience."

My brows furrowed. "That seems rather cruel even for me," I commented. As a person, I have done many things that I am not proud of, but I would never willingly hurt a woman, no matter how much I disliked her.

Fate chuckled into his wing. "Not as you are now. But as you got older, you became somewhat withdrawn. Some might even say cold."

"And?" I hedged. I did not want to seem interested in something that I knew was unreal, but still some part of me felt that I needed to know.

"The two of you never had any children because you are completely uncomfortable with touching her in any way. Eventually, you two get a divorce because of your lack of attention, but she feels so sorry for you that she doesn't even try to take any of your all, she knows what it's like to have her true love be stolen away by someone else."

Surprising really. Holly had always assumed that Minerva would be a 'golddigger' as she put it. And I must say that I would agree which leads me to believe that these images are nothing more than the imaginings of a telepathic phoenix. Minerva had never been the type to give selflessly of herself no matter what.

"And my relationship with Holly?"

"Suffered," he sighed. "You were jealous of Trouble and she was still hurt that you hadn't loved her. Then, you decided to marry Minerva. All the while, you continued on as friends but it was never the same."

"Needless to say, you became a lot closer after the divorce. Then eventually you accepted your feelings and admitted them to her. However, she felt so bad for lying to Trouble for all of those years that she couldn't leave him. It broke both of your hearts, but you understood. And you remained friends, but things were strained from then on. It was never the same."

"Of course not," I replied.

"I know you don't believe me, but you will come to see in time."

"Yes, I'm sure," I lied.

"May I offer you some free advice?"

My parents had taught me to obey and listen to my elders, and it was quite obvious that Wisebeak was my elder. "You may."

"I suggest that you completely forget about today and let the chips fall as they may. And when the chance presents itself, please be ready to take it or fall apart."

"I accept your advice, but please don't expect me to apply it just because you want me to."

He chortled loudly. "I wouldn't dream of it. Now, let's get back to the females."

Wisebeak did not wait for my response. Within the next moment, I was standing next to Holly again. "Welcome back," she smiled, patting my arm.

"Glad to be here," I joked, hoping that I betrayed no signs of where I had been.

"Hmm, are you two aware of the time?"

"No," we responded in unison.

"It's later than you expect. You should probably move along," Goldfeather advised.

"Ooookay," Holly acknowledged. "Would you mind escorting us to the door?"

"No, of course not," Wisebeak said. And the two phoenixes took off into the air, leaving, a slight red shine behind them for us to follow.

And we did follow. At one point, I tripped on an upraised tree root. As usual, Holly grabbed my arm to steady me. But this time, my mind was full of swirling and confusing thoughts all of which caused me to blush profusely.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

Ah, she was always so very intuitive. Especially when it came to her friends. "Nothing. I'm perfectly fine."

But Holly had always been able to see through my tricks. "That's crap and you know it. Now tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing Holly," I sighed.

"What did he show you?" she hissed, her eyes flashing in anger. Of course, she was used to instant gratification, which was something that I never gave to anyone.

"Nothing important."

"You know I don't believe you, right?"

I chuckled to myself. "Of course you don't."

"And you know that we're going to talk about this later," she warned. Really almost everything out of her mouth was a warning. One that usually went unheeded.

"I look forward to it." Holly glanced at me and pouted the rest of the way to the door.

"Good-bye and good luck," the two phoenixes said, and flew off taking their light with them.

Holly grimaced at me, and opened the door. We entered and stepped into the next area...

**A/N:**

** Whoo-hoo! Another Chapter down. Rest assured that I am working on this story quite a bit. Be patient, I haven't abandoned anything, and don't plan on it.**

** So, yeah, thanks to all of my reviewers and people who added me or this story to favorites. I love you guys. Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) **

_** Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_


	53. Equestrians, Unicorns, and Pegasi

Chapter 53

Equestrians, Unicorns, and Pegasi

_RECAP:_

_ "And you know that we're going to talk about this later," she warned. Really almost everything out of her mouth was a warning. One that usually went unheeded._

_ "I look forward to it." Holly glanced at me and pouted the rest of the way to the door._

_ "Good-bye and good luck," the two phoenixes said, and flew off taking their light with them._

_ Holly grimaced at me, and opened the door. We entered and stepped into the next area..._

**Holly's POV:**

Artemis and I entered the door, and I couldn't help but feel bothered. Wisebeak had showed Artemis something and I'm sure that it had something to do with me. No, I'm not vain or cocky. I just know what phoenixes can be like. Ugh, I just hope that whatever they showed him wasn't too humiliating on my part. Though knowing them, it was.

"Hooolly?" Artemis called to get my attention.

"I'm here." Now I am anyway.

"You stopped walking. I was asking where we're going."

I squinted in the glare of the bright sky. "Just over that hill there."

He just nodded and continued walking. In a way, he seemed sort of distant like his mind was somewhere else, and I hated when he started behaving like this. It was always so hard to shake him out of it. And to be honest, most of the time the thoughts weren't very conducive to his sanity. "What are you thinking about?" I demanded.

His mismatched eyes snapped out of his revere and focused on me. "Nothing of any importance."

And I wouldn't believe that. "Everything you think is always important."

"Occasionally, I do just think about inconsequential things," he replied, slightly snappish.

Artemis snappish? He's so rarely like that now. I won't lie, it hurt my feelings just a bit. But I couldn't show him that. I would not be weak in front of him. "Sorry to bother you," I mumbled.

I glanced away, but could feel his eyes softening. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see him raise his hand awkwardly, unsure of whether or not to embrace me. Instead he just reached out and patted my shoulders awkwardly. Emphasis on the word 'awkwardly', but it is the thought that counts, I suppose."I apologize," he said soothingly. "I suppose I'm a bit 'cranky' as you would put it."

I know that I shouldn't be so easy to accept his apology, but it was Artemis. And Arty is so... special to me. He's the only one in and under the world that could get me to forgive him that easily without even trying. "I accept."

"Wonderful," he smiled, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, and bringing me into his warmth. It was such a kind gesture, but it felt... strange. Not strange in a bad way, but just... different.

I took his arm and held his hand instead. "That's better."

He smiled half-heartedly as I led him down the big hill. This side was even more beautiful than the other. The grass was literally greener. The sun was brighter and the trees were taller. It was a sort of perfect paradise. Though it would have been even more perfect had it been real.

**Artemis POV:**

We were in yet another beautiful place. One could barely tell that the bright sun was artificial or that he grass was not entirely developed through normal photosynthetic processes.

Down in the valley below us, I could see a figure running towards the two of us. It was moving quickly on four, strong legs. Clearly in the horse family. The creature continued on, pulling into a graceful stop right in front of us.

Through all of my time spent dabbling in the fairy world, I had come to believe in almost everything mythical. So, the creature was not nearly as surprising as it should have been.

Its body was that of a horse. Its hide was a glistening and perfect white with a long and healthy tail and mane. The only difference from a typical horse was the horn located directly in the center of its forehead, and the intelligent gaze that was staring out from its amber eyes.

"Hey," Holly smiled at the unicorn that she obviously knew very well. A part of me really wanted to remind Holly that 'hay' was for horses. Though, I realized that in present company that would be rude to the utmost degree.

"Hey Holly," she replied, her voice sounding bubbly and energetic. In fact, I had the feeling that she wanted nothing more than to bounce up and down from the sheer joy of seeing us. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, Orchid, this is Artemis. Artemis, this is Orchid."

Orchid lifted her front hoof and waved it. "Hey Artemis. It's great to see you."

"Hello," I greeted. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

She giggled very much like how one would expect Juliet to. "He's cute," she said to Holly as if I wasn't there or couldn't hear her. Or perhaps she was well aware of my presence, and only wanted to portray an act of being ditsy. And I'm sure that the later choice was the one that most applied.

"Orchid!" Holly chided much to her friend's amusement. "He's my best friend."

"Yes, and he's very cute. Though he's probably even cuter as a human." Hmm interesting. All mythical creatures seem to be able to tell that I am human beneath my disguise.

"You are impossible." Holly shook her head, her long auburn hair falling into her eyes. I resisted the urge to push it away, leaving it to her.

"And that's why you love me..." she trailed off with a mischievous grin. Just like Juliet, she appeared to be up to no good.

Holly just chuckled and threw her arms around the unicorn. All the while, I stood there watching, unsure of what to do or say.

"Hey lover boy, why don't you come and give me a biiiig hug?" she giggled, the innuendo coming across loud and clearly.

I felt my face heat up from humiliation. Luckily, Holly was there to do her job as my closest friend. "Stop looking at him like he's something to eat!" she commanded, and one could hear her voice rising in barely expressed annoyance.

She neighed loudly and turned to me. "Oh, I don't eat men. I like hay, sugar, apples, and carrots. The pointier the better." she winked. Another barely hidden innuendo.

Holly's mouth opened wide, and she slapped the creatures flanks. "Behave!" she chided. Her face was even redder than mine. Though that hardly seemed possible.

"Aww, but I'm so used to being a baaaad girl." She approached me and rubbed her head against my chest. Etiquette would require that I not step away form Orchid. So, I gently patted the top of her head, as I would do with my own horse. Thankfully, she straightened and backed away a bit. "Oooh. You have magic fingers, Artemis," she cooed.

Needless to say, Holly was not happy. One could almost feel the heat radiating off of her. Her whole body was shaking with barely suppressed rage. Obviously, she needed to get out of here, and at times I am a relatively merciful man.

I glanced down at my watch, and feigned shock. "Orchid, it was very nice to meet you, but we really should be going."

"Well, if you can't stay..." she trailed off before leaning down, and nuzzling Holly's cheek. Then she turned to me. She winked mischievously before leaning down. "You'll thank me for this." she whispered and nuzzled my cheek. She then took it a step further by licking the side of my face, her rough, dry tongue, gliding form my chin to my cheek.

It took quite a bit of my will power to resist wiping the saliva off of my face. Yes, my horse had done this a countless number of times, but he was not so nearly as sentient as this unicorn. "Good day," I waved, pulling the very angry Holly along behind me. As soon as I was sure that we were out of hearing range, I spoke. "Jealous?"

**Holly's POV:**

"Jealous?" Artemis asked with a smug grin.

I jerked out of my revere. "Jealously? Don't flatter yourself." Jealous? I could never be jealous of Orchid. And never because of Artemis. But to be fair, Orchid had not business throwing herself at Artemis like that. He was my best friend, and I was just trying to protect him.

"Never," he chuckled. "Though the flames shooting from your eyes beg to differ."

Needless to say, I was not in the mood at the moment. "If you value your life, then you'll be quiet."

"As you wish." And we continued walking to the next door. I flung it open irritable and walked through it, leaving Arty standing behind me.

**Artemis POV:**

Holly stomped to the door, flung it open, and marched through it. Ahhh, obviously, I had hit a nerve, and only served to maker her even more angry. I sighed cursing my luck as I followed her through the door. I glanced at Jayjay who was hanging onto her neck for dear life. At the moment, I was very happy that I was not in that position.

As I looked around, I was struck by the scenery. In fact, I felt almost like I had been struck by an intense case of Deja Vu. The scenery was exactly like what we just left. The same sunshine. The same grass. The same hill.

"Holly?" I called, knowing that she was listening even though she pretended that she wasn't. "Am I hallucinating or is this room exactly like the last?" Of course I knew that I was not hallucinating, but just wanted to get Holly talking to me again.

"It is," she assured me stiffly. Jayjay, was gently patting her head to calm her, but it was doing little to help.

"What creatures reside here?" I asked.

Her only response was: "Look." And she pointed up towards the sky line. I could just see two large, winged shadows flying towards us at an alarming speed. Soon enough, the creatures swooped down and one landed in front of each of us.

The creature in front of me looked almost exactly like Orchid. The long mane, the lustrous, white coat. The only exception was the large pair of white wings folded behind their backs, and the lack of a horn.

The one in front of Holly reminded me of the night sky. It was black with small dots of glittering white that resembled stars. Pegasi, the winged horses. Together they were juxtaposed and all the more intimidating for it; yet they were beautiful at the same time.

The pegasi knelt down into a bow before me. As a gentleman, I had experience with the proper etiquette. So, I also bowed deeply. Holly and the black pegasus did the same, and at length, all four of us straightened back to our normal posture.

"It's nice to see that humans have finally learned some degree of manners," the white pegasus sniffed. Her body was similar, but her voice was as far from Orchid's as one could get. It was smooth, pleasantly refined, and even a bit haughty.

"Manners? Perhaps we should hear our guest's name before we insult his species," the black pegasus scolded, his voice deep, equally refined, and equally haughty.

"Oh sorry guys. Artemis, this is Andromeda," she said pointing at the white female. "And this is Celestial." She pointed at the black one. "Celestial, Andromeda, this is Artemis Fowl."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I smiled, bowing once again.

"Likewise and welcome to our home," the two said in unison, returning my bow.

'

"Thank you."

Celestial looked down at Holly, and I could see his deep brown eyes softening as he watched her. "Holly, you usually wear green so well, but today you seem a little too green for my liking."

I resisted the urge to chuckle. Obviously pegasi did not just have good manners. They were also quite witty. No, Holy was not wearing green clothes. She was 'green' from envy. I must admit that those creatures are quite impressive. Perhaps my favorites of the day.

"I am _**not**_ green," she huffed.

"Then please remove that sour look from your face if you don't mind," Andromeda requested, a smile hidden somewhere in her words. Surprisingly enough, Holly's distant attitude dissolved slightly and she stepped closer to me. Surprising to say the least.

"That's better," the female nodded. Holly muttered something under her breath and the only response that she received was chastisement from Andromeda. "Mumbling is so very rude."

"Very true. Though anything could be construed as rude depending on who is around them," I said. Yes, it was somewhat funny, but I do not make it a habit to allow people to tease Holly that much. If anything, I am the one that teases her.

The two creatures turned to look at me as if surprised by my ability to form sentences.

"Give an example," Celestial ordered. Meaning that he was used to his directions being obeyed quickly. Though somehow, I do not see Andromeda obeying them.

"Humans are told not to place their elbows on the table because it is rude. Yet when speaking to someone putting the elbows on the table shows interest and attention. Showing attention which could not possibly be construed as rude by most people, because they have done it themselves."

"Good though that does not really apply to us pegasi, seeing as we have no elbows," Celestial chuckled.

"Of course. I know little of what may be polite in the pegasi culture. Though I'm sure that it has almost nothing to do with elbows.." A joke. Something that could either offend or entertain the creatures in front of me. Ah well, nothing ventured nothing gained.

Luckily, my risk was rewarded by Andromeda's laughter. "I like him," she chuckled. "He's intelligent and polite."

"I also like him," Celestial commented. "He's not bad. For a human."

"Woo-hoo! Everyone likes each other," Holly remarked sarcastically.

Celestial looked down at the elf adoringly. "Ahh, my little dear seems bored and irritated."

"What did the unicorns do this time?" Andromeda demanded, looking ready to defend her 'little dear'.

Honestly, I wasn't very surprised by this. The two species seemed as far removed from each other as one could be. Orchid was overly bouncy and excited while these two were collected and calm in a way that the unicorn would never be. "I take it that you have problems with Orchid and the unicorns."

"Of course. They're much too... jovial. They have no limits on behavior and don't wish to gain any either. It's shameful to say the least," she huffed. "And to think that humanity actually tries to compare us."

Holly rolled her eyes. Apparently she had heard this many times before. "Don't pay them any attention Arty. Not all unicorns are flighty, and not all pegasi are uptight." So, Holly was back to calling me Arty. She must have gotten over her little bout of anger. Thank goodness for that. After all, there is nothing quite like an angry Holly Short.

"Of course, not all of us. There are a few basic exceptions," Celestial bragged, happy that most of his species was like him. "And we are not uptight. We are... refined. There's a difference."

I chuckled, thinking about how many times I had said that myself. "An imperceptible, nonexistent one," I chuckled. After all, I know this from experience. The more 'refined' the more uptight a person became. As Juliet said 'it's sad, but true.'

"Perhaps for a human," the female scoffed. Obviously she was quite the life of the party in her mind, and her mate whole-heartedly agreed with her.

"Ahh, but we both know that behavior has no species restrictions, don't we?" I asked, leading the two of them into a cleverly disguised hole. If either said that they knew then it would be admitting that they could possibly be uptight. However if either said no, then it would be admitting that they don't know something, and they were much too proud to ever do that. As a person who used to have similar thoughts, I decided to have pity and throw them a lifeline. "Though there are some ways to prove that you are...exciting."

"Such as?" they asked, trying and failing at not sounding curious.

I glanced at Holly who was grinning mischievously. She didn't quite know where I was going with this trick, but she did know that it was going to be entertaining. And I couldn't disappoint her. After all, that would be rude. "Hmm." I pretended to think. "You could very well try what Holly coerced me into doing yesterday. Namely rolling down that hill."

The two looked at me like I had suddenly gone insane. And to them, this was very much out of their sphere of experience and most likely seemed ludicrous like it had to me. "You're serious?" Andromeda demanded, her intelligent eyes alight with worry and anger.

"As cardiac arrest," I replied with my signature vampire smirk. "Though I'm sure that we could think of something else for you to do, right Holly?"

Holly grinned. Obviously she was loving the punishment. "Of course Arty. They could fly in the air, do some loop-dee-loops while screaming 'woo-hoo', and land as uncoordinatedly as possible."

If anything, those words were even more horrifying. Of course, it was understandable. They were pegasi, the only flying species of equestrians, and they obviously wore that fact as a badge of honor. One that they would not easily remove.

"If you're uncomfortable with this, then it's absolutely fine for you to let this opportunity pass you by, You don't have to be exciting," I said lying the final trap. Ahhh, reverse psychology. It always worked.

The two glared at me. They knew exactly what I was doing, but were powerless to stop me. Much like everyone else in the world. Ahh, the joys of being Artemis Fowl II...

"We'll do it," they responded. Obviously when they became upset, they began speaking at the same time. Interesting. Note to self: Find time to experiment with this connection at a later time.

"Which thing?"

"Both," they responded, dread in their voices.

"Go for it," Holly smirked.

The pegasi took off, galloping towards the hill and rolling down it. Needless to say, it was _**not**_ graceful in the slightest. Holly and I temporarily lost sight of them as they reached the bottom of the hill. Or we did until they propelled themselves into the air. They flew side by side, flipping, turning, and doing a number of tricks all while yelling "Woo-hoo!" as loudly as possible.

After about five minutes of this, the two staggered and almost fell as they landed in front of us. "How was it?" Holly asked the two.

"Somewhat... exciting," Andromeda said.

"Quite," Celestial replied.

I nodded. As I looked into their eyes, I saw that there was a new light. A new piece of excitement and joy there. "I think someone has found a new hobby," I chuckled.

"Perhaps," they replied, with a shrug. A shrug. That seemed highly unusual for them. Apparently, it takes very little to loosen pegasi up. Interesting.

"Well..." Holly trailed off. "We really should go."

The two nodded and bowed once again. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"The same to you," I replied, and returned the bow. Holly curtsied as much as is possible when wearing pants. She then grabbed my arm and led me away.

I looked down at her face and saw that she was actually beaming up at me. "Well, someone's happy now," I commented.

"I suppose so," she replied.

"Would you care to tell me why you were so upset with me earlier?" Though I was ninety-nine percent sure that I would get no answer from her.

"Later," she promised.

A promise that she would most likely not fulfill. But I am a Fowl and Fowls are determined. So, I had to at least try again before I could be satisfied. "Why can't you just tell me now?"

She just rolled her mismatched eyes and pointed forward. I had been so intent on her that I hadn't seen the large door that was right in front of us. She smiled, getting some sort of savage joy from my embarrassment as she opened the door and stepped inside.

**A/N:**

** Whoo-hoo! Another Chapter down. Rest assured that I am working on this story quite a bit. Be patient, I haven't abandoned anything, and don't plan on it. The next chapter should be coming up soon... hopefully.**

** So, yeah, thanks to all of my reviewers and people who added me or this story to favorites. I love you guys. Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) **

_** Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

_**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**_

_**Einstinette**_


	54. Once Bitten, Twice Chewed

Chapter 54

Once Bitten, Twice Chewed

_RECAP:_

_ She just rolled her mismatched eyes and pointed forward. I had been so intent on her that I hadn't seen the large door that was right in front of us. She smiled, getting some sort of savage joy from my embarrassment as she opened the door and stepped inside._

**Artemis POV:**

The next room that we entered was dramatically different from the others that we had been in. Instead of a cave, hills, or a night time scene, there was the stark whiteness of a lab. There was the strong, antiseptic smell, the metal tables, desks, and chairs for both humans and centaurs.

On one of the tables was a long and shallow, plexiglass box with holes drilled in the top. Obviously for living specimens. I looked inside and chuckled dryly at what I saw. "And to think, I was expecting something mythical."

Holly glared at me, and I felt almost like shrugging. Inside of the case sat some rather large bull toads. I was quite used to seeing the likes of these, and can't say that I was impressed in the least. "They may not be mythical, but they're interesting," she assured me. "Here watch."

Holly reached down and poked one's back. I expected it to croak and hop away, but instead it said the words, "Fuck you."

My eyebrows raised. "Did that toad just say what I think it said?" I asked.

"Yep," she replied. "Swear toads. Some college warlocks' idea of a joke."

"Interesting," I murmured. "Why exactly are they here?"

"We're researching them of course. They've sort of become an epidemic, because magic improved their fertility levels and now they're everywhere, offending everyone."

"Interesting." I could feel the scientist in me stirring, wanting to help with this fascinating research. I needed to know more, so I reached down and casually poked a different toad. "Biiiitch," it croaked.

Hmm, note to self, apparently, they can say more than one word. "May I fully open this case?" I asked Holly, knowing that the experiments must not have begun yet. Because if they had then they would have been isolated into separate cages.

"Yes," she replied, pushing her hair back in the new way that she had recently acquired, a slight smile on her face the entire time.

I pulled the glass back to reveal the toads. "Molted green in color. Various sized ranging from normal to very large. Skin, moist and warted." I paused in my description to poke one yet again.

"Ass hole."

"Gift of tongues, deep voice in both males and females." This time I reached down to open the mouth and examine the tongue.

As a genius, there is not much that surprises me, but this did. Instead of a tongue, I was confronted with the sight of apparently strong white teeth. The type that humans often dreamed of. A small prod proved that to be true. However, I still needed to see the tongue.

"Arty don't," she said, but it was too late. I had already began to pry them open. The toad yielded to my hand with no problem .However, as I probed its mouth, the strong jaw crashed down on my finger.

"D'arvit!" I screamed, shaking my hand before the toad was finally thrown down on top of his comrades. Unfortunately, they did not appreciate this, as they all hissed loudly while a few jumped upwards toward Holly and I. Apparently, these creatures were also more intelligent than most of their kind.

"D'arvit!" Holly screeched, reaching down and throwing the two escaped toads back into their plexiglass confinement before slamming it shut.

A sharp throbbing echoed through my bitten index finger. "Let me see it," Holly said, her hand extended in annoyance. Apparently, she felt that she had warned me, and that I had disobeyed her. Though to be fair, by the time that she had spoken up, I had already been bitten.

"So, when did you become a nurse?" I asked conversationally as I did as she had commanded.

She ignored me while examining my finger. A slight dribble of blood had coagulated and was sitting on my finger. "Oh no," she murmured. "This is not good."

Needless to say, I felt a bud of worry root in my stomach. Holly was not one to over exaggerate. Not to mention that fact that a foreign species had just bitten me. For all I knew, they could be poisonous. Though from how they were stored, I seriously doubt that. "What's wrong?"

"The Swear Toad's venom got in the wound. Pretty soon, it'll start to swell and burn. At this point, there are only two real options for you."

I could feel the fire slowly creeping into my finger. As I looked down, I realized that the whole digit was indeed swelling. "And that would be?"

"We could just let it stay like that until it goes down in a day or two or..." she paused, biting and scratching her lips nervously. Something that I had never really seen her do before. Yet, I didn't have the time to consider that now.

"Or?"

"Or I could suck the venom out."

Now as a genius, my mind never goes blank. However, this time I came very very close. Suck my finger? In theory, this _**was**_ the most practical solution. Yet, to actually allow this would be very unintelligent and cross a fine line that I have no wish to ever step across.

Then again, the burn in my double sized finger was more than enough to convince me otherwise. "Well?" she demanded.

"I am stronger than my baser needs," I gritted out around the pain. After all, I had been shot with a neutrino and mauled by a gorilla. How bad could this truly be?

"The burn's going to get worse. Much worse. Besides, I don't know how it's going to effect your human system." And she had a point. As a human, it could be slowly killing me. Though I doubt it since our body compositions are so similar. "Oh shut up and be the genius that you know you are. Just let me help you."

There were so many things that I could have said. Yet she had a point. This was business and nothing more. "Proceed," I ordered.

She smiled slightly before opening her mouth just wide enough for my finger. I had just enough time to take a deep breath before her lips closed around it. Her warm moist mouth enveloped the finger. I could feel the muscles of her mouth before working and pulling as hard as she could. The pain and swelling were slowly leaving only to be replaced by a warmth in my stomach. "Mmmmm," I muttered appreciatively.

Somehow she managed to giggle which did interesting things to the way her mouth felt. I tried not to concentrate on the ducking and bobbing motion of her head, but the only thing that could possible distract my mind was something reasonably difficult. So, I began to create a new orchestra concerto in my mind.

Before I could complete it, Holly gave one last hard suck before removing her mouth from my finger with a large 'Pop!'.

The digit had been restored to its previous size and all remnants of pain were gone. "Thank you," I said, finding it hard to make any form of eye contact. Afer all, what else can you say to the friend who just sucked venom out of your hand.

"You're welc- D'arvit!" Holly hissed, cutting off her previous sentiments.

I lifted my head and looked her over to see what was wrong. And from here, it was obvious. Her bottom lip was swelling at an alarming rate, meaning that the venom had somehow entered. This had most likely already been a cut from her earlier biting and when she sucked in the venom some had entered the break in her skin, causing it to react as it would have if a toad had actually bitten her.

Science was very useful, but not in this situation. Science would tell me to suck it out. Yet common sense stepped in to remind me of what boundaries I would have to cross. As a person, I have learned to follow the side of common sense. However, I am also a genius, and as such I listen to science. Science or reason... which would be more prudent in this case?

I would most likely have pondered longer had it not been for Holly. "Ughhh," she groaned in pain, and I knew exactly how she felt.

At this point, her lip was searing with pain and she wanted nothing more than relief. And in that second, my decision was made. "Holly, I'm going to suck the venom out," I said as if it was nothing more than a common colloquialism.

"No," she ordered angrily around her swollen lip.

Needles to say, I was somewhat annoyed at this point. If only everyone else could use logic as a problem-solving technique. It worked for me. "The pain and irritation are just going to get worse. So shut up and be the intelligent individual that I know you are. Just let me help you."

There. I had thrown her words back at her and she wold feel compelled to listen to them lest she become a hypocrite. I could see the desires warring in her mismatched eyes. One side wanted freedom from the pain while the other part of her felt the need to preserve her dignity.

Finally, I noticed a perceptible changed in her demeanor. She had come to a decision. "Do it," she ordered, closing her eyes and steeling her face almost like I was going to assault her. Though I could definitely make the case that this _**was **_ an assault of sorts.

I took a deep breath, mentally reviewing the information that I knew about removing venom. Form a seal with the mouth, suck forcefully. And so, I leaned forward taking her bottom lip into mine. I've often heard teeangers at school call out 'awkward'. If I was that type of teen, then this would have been the moment to do so. However, I am quite proud that I am not that type of person.

I began to gently suck on her lip, drawing forth the blood and venom. I could taste it, hot and spicy on my tongue, yet I continued, pausing only to spit into the container that Holly had used for the same purpose.

As soon as that was done, I resumed my position. "Mmmm," Holly muttered in a pleasured tone that I could definitely understand. By this point, she must have been feeling such an enormous amount of cool relief that she couldn't have spoken even if she had wanted to.

All the while, the bitter taste was tainting my tongue. The flavor was somewhat hard to describe. The closest thing would probably be the taste of pure, undiluted lemon juice. Yet as I continued to draw on her lips, the flavor decreased and the only taste was the slightly coppery one of blood. I pulled away ,spitting out the last mouthful of venom. "Finished," I told her.

She smiled up at me, her mismatched eyes flashing. "Thanks."

"You're quite welcome," I replied.

Holly's cheeks were bright red, and she was having problems making eye contact. It didn't take a genius to see that she was utterly humiliated. "Why don't we just... forget that this ever happened?" I suggested seeing as I wanted the same thing.

Holly's eyes darted up to meet mine One could almost see the relief shining in her eyes. "We'll never talk about this again?"

"Never," I assured her.

Her face broke out into a large, happy grin. "Thank you," she squealed, throwing her arms around my neck. I was unsure about how to react, so I just gently rubbed circles on her back.

"You're welcome."

She pulled away, her cheeks even redder than before. "Let's get out of here."

I nodded, following her through a few more doors, the last of which led us outside unto a side street. "Well, I had fun," I grinned.

"Not a word," she growled, stalking away angrily as I chuckled from behind. Ahhh Holly, what I would give to know what was going on in _**your**_ mind...

**A/N:**

** Whoo-hoo! Another Chapter down. Rest assured that I am working on this story quite a bit. Be patient, I haven't abandoned anything, and don't plan on it. The next chapter should be coming up soon... hopefully. So, in the mean time, you guys should check out my other stories. They're pretty good, I think.**

** So, yeah, thanks to all of my reviewers and people who added me or this story to favorites. I love you guys. Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;) **

_** Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

_**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**_

_**Einstinette**_


	55. Confused

Chapter 55

Confused

**Holly's POV:**

Dear Diary,

I'm just trying to think of how to describe how I feel right now. I just don't have the words. But the number one adjective that comes to mind would have to be: embarrassed.

I suppose the easiest way to make this random rambling make sense it to go back just a little bit.

My plan for Arty for the day had been to take him around Police Plaza and show him our supply of supposedly mythical creatures that even regular Haven dwellers rarely got to see. And at first, things were going off without a hitch. He met the unicorns, the pegasi, and dragons all while actually enjoying himself for once.

Unfortunately, the last room was a lab which Foaly had been working with Haven's number one problem, the swear toads. And of course I made the huge mistake of telling Arty about this experimenting, and he took on his 'I-must-research-this' persona. Meaning that the boy began to prod and poke every toad, which only served to anger them. Still, things weren't so bad until he tried to pry their teeth open. He got bitten. But somehow he managed to shake it off and into the containment case.

As I looked at Arty's finger. I could see the tell-tale sign in the small rivulet of blood. Ugh, it had broken the skin, meaning that the venom was now in his finger. And when swear toad venom hit's the blood, the affected digits will swell and burn as though they are on fire. Great.

Sadly, when you get to that point, there are only two options. First and most idiotically, one can just let it burn away but all the while one would be wishing for an end that wouldn't come until days later. On the other hand, one could just allow someone else to suck the venom out, and would immediately feel better.

I offered Arty the choice, and his first thought was to automatically reject it. And who could blame him? But at the same time, a sense of intelligence has to come into play at some point. And as expected, he did realize that the latter was the best of the available choices.

This next part is going to sound really… dirty to say the least. Without the slightest hesitation, I put his swollen finger into my mouth and sucked out the venom.

I don't know what was stranger. Perhaps it was the fact that I had my best friend's digit in my mouth. Or it could have been the bitter, salty taste of venom that was setting my tongue alight. I'll be honest, there's nothing quite like that taste. The closest thing that I could compare it to would be the acidic taste of lemon juice mixed with the disgusting bile of swampy salt water.

With every intake of said poisoning, I could feel Arty's relief. His gentle sighs and moans, like music in my ears. The relaxing of his usual stiff posture. I must say, the sensation is nothing like I would imagine. I was happy to help and he was quite responsive; it really was a learning experience. Apparently pain relief can even soothe the soul of a teen genius.

A learning experience which quickly came to an end when I could no longer taste anything. He smiled as I removed my mouth from his finger with a loud 'pop'.

But that's when things became…sketchy. My bottom lip began to burn with the same venom hat I had just extracted from Arty. It was so obvious to me. I had a knick already in my lip and said poison had entered me while I was tending to him. Great, this is what kindness gets me.

Arty quickly understood what was happening and offered his assistance. What was I supposed to say? No would mean physical pain **and** swelling for two days. But yes… it would cross some invisible line that should be completely impenetrable for friends. And our friendship is the most important thing, right? Nothing should mess with it? Not even pain.

I told him no. But he was a genius. A genius who knows all of my weaknesses and fears. So, he used the one thing that he could to convince me to align myself to his way of thinking. Logic. You may already know what Arty tells you, but the way that he says it always makes you feel like an imbecile in the end. Such an imbecile that the only way to redeem yourself is to do as he wants you to.

I'll be honest: I trust Artemis Fowl. More than I trust anyone else. That's the only thing that I can possibly think of to defend why I allowed him to get that close to me.

He gently took my lower lip into his mouth. The mouth that was even warmer than it had ever been in my dreams. The gentle mouth that could soothe all of my burning.

He began suckling gently, and I could feel the ebb of the burn leaving me. As the pain receded, my sensitivity grew. The warm suckling… I couldn't help but wonder what else his talented tongue could do. And just that very thought elicited a sharp moan from between my parted lips. He continued, moving in ways that were slowly driving me crazy. It took all of my sanity to stop my back from arching and my eyes from rolling backwards.

All too soon, it was over, the burn was gone, and I came back to my senses. After all, we are just friends. The only reason I even thought what I did was because of ecstasy due to a reprieve from pain. That's my story and I'm sticking to it.

Luckily, Artemis thought it was equally and came up with an idea. We would **never** ever talk about it again, and I have no problems at all with keeping it quiet. In fact, you're the only other object that will ever know about this.

Our promise was that we wouldn't talk about it, but that won't stop me from thinking about it. Though, thankfully, my thoughts will only be shared between the two of us.

Yours in Confusion

-Holly

_**A/n:**_

_**Well, that's another chapter down! Yay! So, I know I haven't updated in forever. Sorry, I've been stressing over papers and the like, but you'll be happy to know that while I've been away I've actually been busy. So busy that I actually finished writing this story. Thank you. Your love is very much appreciated**_**. ;)**

**So, I know this chapter was not up to my usual standard. Just be patient. This is really just a filler to give you a glimpse inside of Holly's mind. Be patient and stick with it.**

**Rest assured that I am working on this story quite a bit. Be patient, I haven't abandoned anything, and don't plan on it. The next chapter should be coming up soon... hopefully. So, in the mean time, you guys should check out my other stories. They're pretty good, I think.**

**So, yeah, thanks to all of my reviewers and people who added me or this story to favorites. I love you guys. Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;)**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

_**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**_

_**Einstinette**_


	56. Build it up Break it Down

Chapter 56

Build it Up Break it Down

Training Day.

**Holly's POV:**

I woke up to a bright Haven faux-sun, and a perfectly warm morning.

Today's going to be a good day. A great day.

For the first time in a long time, I actually got up, showered, and got dressed before going to get my ritual cup of coffee. As soon as I entered the living room, my nose was assaulted by the scent of hot, fresh brewed coffee. Ah, the joys of having an early riser in your house.

Speaking of my "early riser"… there was Arty sitting stock straight at my kitchen table, reading a massive book. "Artemis," I sighed, momentarily forgetting my morning routine. "You're on vacation."

"I'm well aware," he replied, flipping to the next page. Ugh, this boy needs some serious help. I understand that he's a genius, but a vacation should be all about relaxation.

"When **normal people** are on vacation then they at least try to have fun."

"First of all: 'fun' is in the eyes of the beholder. Just because you don't enjoy it does not mean that it is not enjoyable for me. Second: I have never pretended to be 'normal' by any measure of the word.

I couldn't help but chuckle. Arty was right as usual. After all, no normal person could have found and saved a supposedly mythical race. "Good point, but you still need to put the book down and change your clothes."

"Why?" he asked, still primarily focused on the book in front of him. "You did choose these clothes for me. I would think that it would be to your liking." I glanced down at his plain blue t-shirt and jeans. Yes, I did like it. Very much so.

"We have training to do." And for the first time since I entered the kitchen, his eyes snapped up to actually focus on me. Ahhh, and that's all that I needed to say to get his undivided attention? "What? You didn't just think that you'd relax the entire time, did you? Butler would kill me."

"But Holly, I thought I was on vacation," he replied, obviously trying to annoy me. And as usual, it was working. Honestly, no one can push my buttons like him.

"Go change before I hurt you," I threatened, though I knew how very hard it would be to actually hurt him. Almost impossible. Thankfully, he didn't know that or we would never get anything done.

"Yes master." He bowed slightly from the waist. "Where exactly would I find these clothes?"

Arty. Ugh, he has a way of making you just want to punch him. Luckily, I don't give into my baser instincts. Well, I don't most of the time anyway. "Hmm, well if you go into my room, you'll see a blue pair of short shorts and a matching tank top that I will make you wear if you don't find and put on exactly what I laid out for you."

"Yes master." He bowed again, leaving the room.

I rolled my eyes, but was thankful that I didn't have to change. I was already wearing a tight pair of shorts, my work out tank, and tennis shoes. So, it wasn't exactly 'hot', but in my opinion I didn't look too shabby.

Artemis came back a few minutes later. And I must admit that it looked even better than I had thought it would. His baggy shorts that fit just well enough and the tight tee that showed of… everything including the slightest bit of musculature of his arms. His chest and completely flat stomach that was almost to the point of being close to abs. Almost anyway.

"C'mon," I said, leading him to the door that I almost always kept closed. I flung it wide open and let him go into my exercise room.

He glanced around warily. The mats, the treadmill and weight lifting devices. Obviously, this was very much outside of his comfort zone. "Relax Arty. This is going to be fun."

He looked at me like I had lost my mind as he took a position in the center, far away from the machinery. "So?" I asked. "What does Butler usually teach you?"

"Martial Arts and basic defense tactics," he responded quickly.

Thankfully, as a LEP major I have been well trained in both disciplines. I suppose in this case I am second best only next to the Butlers. "Good. I guess we should start with stretching."

And with that, I split my legs, dropping down into the splits. I grinned up at Arty's sour frown. "Too much?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you should try it." As if Artemis really could.

"No thank you. I prefer speaking in my normal voice and not crumpling over in pain." Aww, it's too bad that he won't try. But at the same time, I really don't want to have to pick him up off of the floor.

"Stretch," I commanded, hopping back up to my feet. I watched him bend and touch his toes, and made sure that he was doing it correctly. And he was doing very, very well. "Enough," I finally called. "Time for the real test."

I tried to think of something to do. Something that wouldn't be too far out of his realm of experience. After all, I didn't want to hurt his tender feelings. "High kicks." After all, who didn't know these basic moves? Butler would definitely not let Artemis out of his sight without them.

Arty turned and automatically assumed the correct posture before sending his leg up to the perfect point for a high kick. Surprising or maybe not, his posture and presentation was perfect. Sure, he was slightly clumsy, but his moves were synchronized in a way that I did not see often in beginners. I can't help but wonder how much time it took for Butler to teach him all of this.

"Left leg…right leg. Over hand chop. Right arm. Underhand chop. Left hand." I continued calling out orders and watched him follow without thinking. Ah, the joys of being a genius. "Combination." And surprisingly or maybe not he put all of my directions together easily.

After about an hour of drills, I was bored to tears. And so was Arty. So, I decided to spice it up a bit. "Okay Arty. Let's see how good you really are."

"Very," he retorted.

"We'll see." So, I moved to stand right across from him. I assumed a loose fighting posture which Arty quickly mimicked as I checked his posture. Arms up to block blows. Legs slightly apart and up for poise and balance. His stance… It was perfect. Almost too perfect.

I stepped out behind him and gently swung my foot into the crease behind his knees. I had expected him to fall over, but he only winced in pain. "Nice," I grinned. Maybe this wouldn't be as easy as I had expected.

"Hit me," I ordered.

Artemis just looked at me like I was insane. "No, I will not." Ugh, his stupid outdated attempts at 'gentlemanly conduct. It was so… frustrating, and it would only serve to limit him in life.

"No," he said once again. Honestly, this was just like my first martial Arts class at the Academy. No one wants to hit the girl because they might break her. Though in this case, it wasn't fear of fragility. Rather it was … out of respect. Kind but irrelevant.

"Hit me," I repeated, striking Arty on the shoulder just hard enough for it to sting. I don't want to accidentally knock him out, but I do want to make him angry. He glared at me, but still refused to lift a finger. "Fine. Be that way." And I kept hitting out at him. With every blow his eyes scrunched up in what seemed like pain.

"I cannot hit a woman, Holly."

"Arty… I'm not a woman. I'm just Holly," I replied angrily. "And we're not fighting. We're just training." I could still see the resistance warring in his mismatched eyes as I played my trump card. "What if I was Opal?"

His eyes hardened perceptibly, letting me know that he would have no such qualms when deciding with her. He would attack her with all of his strength. Good. There are some people that just don't deserve any mercy and she's one of them. "That's different," he said, his voice cold. "Female or not she needs to be stopped."

"That's a double standard, Arty. You're a genius. You see logic. We're not trying to hurt each other, we're just practicing. Look at it that way instead."

I could see his morals and the logic battling it out. And then finally he made a decision. "I'll parry your blows, but I will **not **hit you back."

I nodded in agreement. That was as much as I could expect to get from a born and raised gentleman. At the moment anyway. So, I assumed the position and struck out. Artemis tried to block but I easily swatted him aside.

And so we went back and forth. At first, he didn't seem to be able to even block, but soon he caught on to my rhythm and was actually managing to avoid getting pummeled. In fact, he actually did get a few good shots in.

This was so different from any fight that I had ever really been in. When I would spar with Trouble or one of the LEP fairies then it was more like fighting. But with Arty… it was art, a battle of the strongest will and the quickest person.

We continued for almost two hours before he was too tired to go on. When we finally did stop, I couldn't help but stare at Arty .This was one of the first times that I had seen him really sweat. Slight stains under his arms and behind his back . His hair was plastered down to his head and trailing into his eyes. It gave him a sort of glow and made him look… different. "Artemis Fowl? Sweaty? I never thought I'd see the day."

"Haha. Very funny," He replied sarcastically, pushing his hair back and only managing to mess it up even more. I wanted nothing more than to fix it.

"Your hair is a mess," I smiled, wiping away a trickle of sweat that was about to run into my eyes.

"I'm well aware." He stood lingering, part of him wanted to go and get a shower. And the other part, wanting to stay with me.

He reached out and tucked a limp strand of hair behind my ear. "Your hair's also very disarrayed."

"I'm well aware," I repeated loftily, grabbing his hand and holding it just a bit longer than necessary. Just to bother him, of course. "I need to shower," I remarked, sniffing delicately.

"As do I, Artemis said, his face disgusted by his own stench. I, personally, didn't understand it. He wasn't stinky as some guys became after activity. No, it was the scent of a… masculine man. The scent of pure testosterone.

"Come on," I said, leading him out of the gym.

"That was interesting." Interesting? I get the mud boy genius to exercise and it's just interesting? Try miraculous instead.

And so I stood in front of my door. "If you liked that, wait until you see what I have planned for tomorrow," I winked before stepping into my room and shutting the door behind me.

**A/N:**

**Another chapter down. **

_**Well, that's another chapter down! Yay! So, I know I haven't updated in forever. Sorry, I've been stressing over papers and the like, but you'll be happy to know that while I've been away I've actually been busy. So busy that I actually finished writing this story. Thank you. Your love is very much appreciated**_**. ;)**

**So, I know this chapter was not up to my usual standard. Just be patient. Things get back to normal after the next chapter. Be patient and stick with it.**

**Rest assured that I am working on this story quite a bit. I haven't abandoned anything, and don't plan on it. The next chapter should be coming up soon... hopefully. So, in the mean time, you guys should check out my other stories. They're pretty good, I think.**

**So, yeah, thanks to all of my reviewers and people who added me or this story to favorites. I love you guys. Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;)**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

_**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**_

_**Einstinette**_


	57. Gun Control

Chapter 57

Gun Control

Holly's POV:

"Artemis, are you ready?" I shouted through his closed door, tapping my foot impatiently. Honestly, how long should it take a boy to get ready? Isn't this usually what guys complained about when dealing with girls?

Finally, the door swung open to reveal the mud boy. "Yes, Holly, I am ready for whatever misguided adventure you have decided to lead us on today." I wanted to argue, and correct him, but as usual he was right. Even the simplest things that we did somehow got turned upside down. Like the toads…nope. Not going to think about that. In fact, that incident is completely forgotten.

"Good," I grinned. "Let's go."

He nodded and slipped on his ring, instantly changing into Avian Sprout. For all of the world, he looked like an elf. Though to be honest, I don't see how anyone could talk to Arty and believe that he was a 'normal' elf. Or a normal anything for that matter.

We left my house, headed straight towards Police Plaza. It felt… nice. Arty right beside me, the sun warming my face ad the gentle breeze blowing through my hair. Nothing was better than this, and honestly I don't think anything could be. Good friends. Good weather. What more could a girl ask for?

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," Artemis smirked.

"And you're not?"

"Of course. So far this is the best vacation that I have ever been on." I felt a warm feeling flow from my stomach to the rest of my body. After all of the vacations that his wealthy family went on, this was the best?

"Who are you and what have you done with the Artemis Fowl that I know?"

"Pardon me?"

I smirked up at him. "Well, you were actually almost sweet for a second there."

I could tell that Artemis really wanted to roll his eyes, but he managed to resist the urge. "I am always sweet, Holly. Kindness happens to be one of my most admirable traits second only to my intelligence." Nice to know that he's humble too. After all, such humility _**is**_ the cornerstone of human behavior.

"Of course you are. I can tell." The two of us made our way into Police Plaza. Thankfully, we were able to make it through without anyone stopping us this time.

I led him through a side hall that led to a secondary hallway with only two doors. I turned slightly towards him. "Want to play a game?" For some reason, I was feeling rather mischievous today. Mischievous enough to tease him for all that it was worth.

"Why not?" he chuckled in a very becoming way. "Challenge me."

"Okay, as you can see there are two doors on this hall. One leads to our destination and the other leads elsewhere. Which door should we go through?"

Arty glanced at me and then at his choices. "Hmm," he murmured, a smile spreading across his face. "That one." He pointed to the one on the right.

"D'arvit! How do you do that?" Honestly, does he really have to know everything? For once, I'd love for him to be wrong. Just to prove that he was actually a human instead of the alien that I'm convinced is living inside of his body..

"Elementary my dear Holly. There was a fifty-fifty chance between doors. Add that to the statistic probability that things that are more important tend to be on the right. Thus raising the probability of the door being on the right. Couple that with the fact that you glanced at the door while asking the question leaves only one answer, the correct one."

"You are too smart for your own good."

"So I've been told," he smirked. As always, he politely opened the door and allowed me to go in before him.

We were now standing in a large circular room with doors spread equidistance from each other. We were standing directly across from the center. Of course, I was encouraged to go first to placate the young gentleman. I rolled my eyes but decided that for once I really didn't want to argue. I just wanted to get started.

This second room was smaller, more like the size of an Olympic swimming pool. I looked around at the small cart in the corner and the table in the center, making sure that we had everything that we needed.

"Watching a movie, are we?" he asked, taking in the remote and holographic projector.

As much as I hated to say it and prove him wrong… "Nope. We're going to continue your training today." Sort of…

Artemis frowned slightly, his face looking almost like he had been told that Christmas had been cancelled that year. "Delightful. More strenuous activity in which you find some way to attack me."

Now where would he get that idea? Am I really thought to be so violent? Did he really think that I was that bent on tackling him to the ground and wrestling him around? "I don't plan on attacking you. Instead, I'm going to teach you how to fire a neutrino."

Arty's signature one brow raised and he looked at me like I had gone temporarily insane. Or perhaps permanently so. "You want to teach me how to use a firearm?" Ugh, he has a way of taking things, saying them and making them sound ten times worse than they really are.

"Well yes. But it'll be fun."

"Holly, are you even allowed to bring someone down here to do this?" he asked. Obviously he was sure that he had me and would be able to get out of this. Not likely.

"Of course, I'm a major and you, my best friend, happen to have a sort of… diplomatic immunity," I beamed proudly, playing my trump card. "Surface dwellers aren't really bound by the red tape." Though to be fair, I am bound. But I'm known for being a rule-breaking loose-cannon cop. If we were caught then this would most likely blow off relatively quickly after some of my more… adventurous exploits.

"Yes, but as I am in the guise of a fairy, I am sure that this is neither legal nor ethical."

"You're still human," I murmured. It was impossible to forget, though at times it would make things… convenient. "Look. I wouldn't do anything to get you into trouble."

Artemis replied with a very undignified snort. Something that I never imagined I would hear from him. "You think it's for my own sake that I am so concerned?"

"Why else would you be so… worried?" Worried. Artemis and that word almost didn't belong in the same sentence. After all, Arty was nothing if not calmly assured of himself, and everything around him.

"Yours, of course. I have diplomatic immunity and nothing to lose. You on the other hand have everything to be taken away."

Artemis. He was so incredibly sweet. Sometimes it's so easy to forget, but he really does care more for his friends than himself. I looked into his eyes, making sure that we had a strong connection. "I promise you that nothing bad will come out of this." And I was sure that I was telling the truth. After all, what could happen?

He was silent for a moment. I could tell that he was mentally running through all of the possible outcomes for each and every scenario that came to his mind. All of a sudden, his eyes cleared. "Shall we get started?" I tried to restrain my smug sense of satisfaction at being right for once, but it didn't work very well.

I moved to the table, flipping the small switch that was hidden there. The center fell in, flipped around, and rose to reveal three sparkling black Neutrino 3000's. The one in the center was just a bit smaller than the others. It was mine, the 'feminine' gun. Though, I'll admit that it definitely did not look feminine when it was in my hand. I hefted my weapon with the practiced assurance of one who had been doing so for years.

"This is my Neutrino 3000," I explained. "Now, it's time for you to choose your own. Just pick one up and hold the trigger."

Arty complied, lifting and holding it like it was a dangerous snake waiting to attack him. He held the trigger until the formerly red light began to glow bright green. "Congratulations, you are now the proud owner of that weapon. As of now, that is a one mud man gun."

His eyes searched me, but he said nothing. It didn't take a genius to recognize that he was more than a little nervous. And I should have expected this. Artemis is not a 'gun' type of guy. He left that sort of thing to Butler. But I stood by my decision that it was important for him to actually know how to use one. Just in case. "Arty," I chastised. "You have to relax."

"I am very much relaxed, thank you." His voice was tight and irritable. He was in a mood that would not dissipate until we had finished. Delightful.

"You're lying."

**Artemis's POV:**

"You're lying," she said. All the while, I kept looking down at the weapon in my hand. As a genius I understand the complex workings of such a gun. However, as myself, I greatly dislike the thought of using one. It is a necessary evil in some cases and just an evil in others. Besides, my aim is so poor that it is highly likely that I will accidentally hit Holly.

"Perhaps."

"Look Artemis. Let's at least** try** this please. You have no idea how hard it is to get this place booked like this. Besides, you agreed to try new things on this trip." She knew me too well. It is to easy for her to guilt me into doing things that I'd rather not. What is it that gives her this power over me? Note to self: find the answer to that question.

"Very well, I agree." Yes, there are many excuses that I could made to end the entire venture. Yet, I could see that there was nothing that Holly wanted more than to show me the things that made her happy. I couldn't possibly hurt her. Before meeting her, I could have said that I had no weaknesses. Now, my inability to hurt her was my biggest weakness. Yet I must ask why can't I deny her?

She beamed at me, obviously surprised by the power that she had over one such as myself. I watched her elegant fingers dance across a data tablet, bringing up programs. "Try this one," she called.

Not too far in front of me appeared what was supposed to be a 'sinister elf.' His dark clothes, 'shifty' and leering eyes lent quite well to the supposed description. Though in my eyes, he was no more than an actor. In my time, I had faced **real** villains. And none of them had to look mean in able to be that way. They simply were. I told Holly as much, and she smiled, typing something else in.

This time a squat goblin appeared, holding balls of flames in its hands and licking its eyeballs. Not as threatening as one would think. Once again, I told Holly that it was not quite 'shot worthy'. After all, if one must use a gun then their target should be worth it.

"Okay Arty, I have one other loaded criminal. Be forewarned." She keyed in some type of code and the criminal in front of me changed for the third time.

My lips curled in disgust. The ebony hair, the manic gleam in her brown eyes, the confident smirk on her red lips. "Opal Koboi," I said. Yes, I'm well aware that it was just a holographic image, but after all of the things that she had done…

The death of Julius. The slobbering mouths of the trolls that were fighting to tear us apart and eat our flesh. Holly and No1 in that barrel of animal fat, and the sick expressions on their faces when they finally got out. Butler's heart attack because of the pressure that she put on his system. My mother… all of the trouble that she had caused. All of the pain that we had suffered at her hand. It was more than enough to make any person angry.

"I take it that's the one?" Holly asked quietly. I looked at her and could see the fire burning in her eyes. Anyone could see that this was what Holly used to practice her aim. This was her way of releasing all of those emotions. Not exactly healthy, but who am I to judge?

"Yes," I murmured. Psychologically speaking, hatred is unhealthy both mentally and physically. However, as one who has been forced to deal with Opal Koboi on many occasions, I can honestly say that it is deserved. Her countless evil acts and maniacal properties make it possible or rather easy to hate. "It is."

"Good. Now aim and fire." I held the neutrino poised at Opal. However, my hand was shaking slightly, and I knew that any shot that I made would go wide.

By large, I am not a violent person. I am the intelligent individual that employs the violent one. And as I have found, I could not shoot an elephant standing two feet in front of me. "I can't." That was a phrase that I had never used to apply to myself before this moment. After all, I am a genius. Everything in the world is at my fingertips. There is noting that I cannot do. Except shoot apparently.

"Just shoot her, Arty." She paused. "Remember how she tricked you. How she infected your mother."

Mother. Opal. She had led me down the emotional roller coaster of believing that my mother was dying. Her actions had caused my falling out with Holly. Her actions almost led to the extinction of an intelligent species….

The neutrino steadied itself and pulled the trigger. As expected, the shot went a bit wide and completely missed the hologram. "At least you fired," Holly encouraged. "Now, level your neutrino at Opal's stomach, aim, and fire."

I tried it again, missing once more. "You're doing great, Arty," she grinned encouragingly coming over to me. "But let me help you out a little."

She stood behind me, legs spread apart. She clutched my arms and wrapped hers around mine so that she was also holding the firearm.

Suddenly, I was overcome with a strong sense of irony and had to chuckle. "What's funny?" she demanded. I didn't have to turn around to see the blush that was spreading across Holly's lovely face. Interesting. She seemed wholly unaware of our situation.

"Our situation," I chuckled again.

She sighed huffily. "Would you care to explain it to the simple townsfolk?"

"This seems very much like the human movies where the male is standing behind the female and holding her body in an effort to teach her golf or some such sport, but in reality they are trying to initiate physical contact."

Holly laughed, her body sending tingling vibrations into mine. "So, I'm the male?"

"It would seem so."

"Well, you are girly enough." She joked. "Hmm, wouldn't that make you the girl that would pretend to be unable to even hit the ball but in reality you get a hole in one every time?"

Ah Holly. She still had the belief that I was capable of anything. Perhaps she was correct, but as I was slowly learning every human has his or her own shortcomings. Perhaps**,** I was no exception. "No, you'd like to think that, but I am jut as much of a novice as I seem."

"Yeah right," she mumbled.

"Let's move on with the lesson if you please."

"Of course." She used her hands to lift mine just a bit more and wrapped her fingers around mine before squeezing the trigger.

The small bolt of the neutrino flew out spiraling straight into Opal's stomach. The hologram grunted, grabbing at her abdomen before falling backwards to the ground. A second later, she was standing back in place as though nothing had happened.

"Good shot, Holly," I cheered.

"Now you try alone." She backed away from me slightly, letting me know that I was fully on my own. "Relax your shoulders, open your legs, and just let go. Do it exactly like I showed you."

I complied, letting my shoulders go loose and my legs spread. I took another deep breath before squeezing the trigger and letting the burst spread out. It actually made contact with her chest, and I felt a rush of satisfaction as she fell backwards. Holly was right. This was enjoyable.

"Great shot, Arty," she grinned, her eyes shining with pride.

Within the hour, I had a ten out of ten shot range. At first, I'll admit it was difficult. But when one thought about it, the whole process was nothing more than simple physics. The likes of which I had been able to do since the third grade. Though, I still had a very awkward stance that was almost nothing like Holly's.

"Good job," Holly congratulated again. "Why don't we step it up a bit?"

I looked at her, my brow raised. "What exactly did you have in mind?" My throat constricted slightly as I watched the evil grin stretch across her face.

She typed something else in on the data tablet and a frightening gun appeared in Koboi's hand. Next, she typed something else and the hologram began darting around the room about to fire.

"Commence Attack sequence." Holly drew her own neutrino primed and ready to fire.

I glanced back over at the hologram in just enough time to see her squeeze the trigger of her weapon. It was aimed straight at me and there was nothing that I could do as the bolt came towards me. The impact that came to me was not the shock that I was accustomed to. Rather, it was soft like being hit by one of the twins' rubber balls. "It didn't hurt," I remarked.

"Of course not," she smirked. "It's a training program. We can't hurt the cadets this early, now can we?"

"I suppose not."

"Just try to hit her, kay?"

Holly and I ran along the room, our weapons mowing Opal down. Holly was perfect, moving fluidly and managing to never get hit. I, on the other had, felt the tingle quite a few times. However, I soon learned the pattern of the shots and was able to avoid them quite easily.

After about an hour, Holly cut off the machine. "That was fun."

"Violent rather."

"But you enjoyed it. In fact, you even stopped getting shot."

I smirked to myself. Ah, intelligence beat brawns any day. "Yes, because I was able to find a pattern. In a real fire fight, I'd truly be at a disadvantage."

Holly stopped in her tracks. "Pattern?"

"Yes, it's a computer program. They cannot think independently. Most programmers are lazy and use loops to accomplish work that would take too much time, energy, or intelligence."

"Foaly designed this system," she said with barely repressed giggles.

"I'm well aware."

**A/N:**

_**Well, that's another chapter down! Yay! You'll be happy to know that while I've been away I've actually been busy. So busy that I actually finished writing this story. Thank you. Your love is very much appreciated**_**. ;)**

**So, I know this chapter was not up to my usual standard. Just be patient. Things get back to normal with the next chapter. Be patient and stick with it.**

**Rest assured that I am working on this story quite a bit. I haven't abandoned anything, and don't plan on it. The next chapter should be coming up soon... hopefully. So, in the mean time, you guys should check out my other stories. They're pretty good, I think.**

**So, yeah, thanks to all of my reviewers and people who added me or this story to favorites. I love you guys. Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;)**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

_**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**_

_**Einstinette**_


	58. Friends

Chapter 58

Friends

**Holly's POV:**

"Ugh," I groaned loudly as I looked at the outfit that Juliet had chosen. It just had to be today… Surely I could just dispose of this and no one would be any wiser.

And like magic, Juliet's disappointed face popped to the forefront of my mind. "It took me forever to pick that out." I sighed, knowing that I must be insane. It wasn't hearing the voices this time. Nope, it was actually the thought of _**me**_ wearing the monstrous outfit that seemed to be glaring at me from the bed.

Ugh, note to self: find a backbone and get No 1 to install it. I sighed again and reluctantly left my room. "Ready to go?" I asked as I entered the living room where Arty was sitting.

He turned around, his witty retort caught somewhere between his throat and mouth. It took him a moment, but he finally managed to compose himself. "Interesting."

I glanced down at myself, cursing the day that I met Juliet Butler. That girl had put me into a dark blue mini, emphasis on _**mini **_tutu skirt. It fluffed and puffed in the most girly way, showing off my shapely legs. Somehow, I had convinced myself to step into a high-heeled pair of boots. Ugh, I can barely walk. As for my shirt… a see-through bright blue lace cami that left little to the imagination. Thankfully, I had a matching dark blue bolero jacket. Though it did little to actually cover me up. "Shoot me now," I mumbled to myself. "Go ahead. Get it out of your system."

"I've never seen you in a skirt before…" he trailed off. "I was under the impression that you did not own any."

I shot him a glare. Honestly, it was like I was not even a female. If I was getting this now just wait until Foaly and Mulch saw me. The teasing and pointed jokes are going to be just unbearable. Ugh, I had to shudder at the thought. "Well, you only ever see me in the standard LEP uniform. But for the record, I do have skirts. And dresses."

"You should wear them more often," he commented, his eyes lingering on my legs. Honestly, I don't get the attraction that men have to legs. As Lili says, guys only really think about legs when they're imagining them wrapped around their waists. Though in Arty's case I don't believe that he would have _**those **_thoughts about me. Or anyone else for that matter.

"Why?" I demanded.

"It makes you look even more beautiful," he said, pulling himself to his feet. "Now, where are we going today?"

What could I say? I was speechless. There should be a book _How to Respond When Your Best Friend Calls You Beautiful. _Because right now I am floundering. So, I decided to do what I do best and go with the first thing that came to my mind. "I'm not beautiful." As usual, it wasn't my best idea.

His eyes raked over me so roughly that I could feel his appraisal. "Myself and all other men would disagree," he protested.

I giggled, seeing a glaring oversight. "What about gay men?"

"They may not wish to partake in the feast, but they can still appreciate a beauty such as yours."

I felt my skin heat up. Beautiful? Pretty maybe. Attractive yes. But beautiful. All of a sudden the room seemed to warm. I needed a breath of the outside air. "Let's go," I mumbled, stumbling to the door.

Arty chuckled, grabbing my arm to steady me. "Careful, Holly," he chastised.

As we walked down the street, I felt my eyes shift to Arty. He was wearing black skinny jeans, black and white converse, a baby blue dress shirt, and a black vest. His royal profile was so much like a king or rather a Greek god. I'd never really admit it, but he had truly grown up to be… attractive. And that was putting it mildly.

I was so preoccupied with quelling those inappropriate thoughts that threatened to take seed in my mind. So preoccupied that I almost walked straight past Police Plaza. "D'Arvit!" I muttered, changing directions.

I could feel a certain pair of mismatched eyes on me, but I turned around to meet them. "I'm sorry that I caused you any anxiety, Holly. I was sure that women liked compliments."

And just like that, I felt bad. It was my issue. I didn't want to make him feel bad. Especially not for my own mistake. "No, I'm sorry. I suppose I'm not like other women."

"Obviously," he chuckled as we entered the bustling Police Plaza. "I doubt you would as tolerable if you were the typical woman."

Another compliment. Not as sweet as the first, but a compliment none the less. I blushed, leading him through the halls and to a large door. Shakily, I keyed in my pass code and the door whooshed open to the reveal the technical center of the LEP.

Everywhere one looked there were computers, experiments, diagrams, and lots of carrots. I could see Arty's eyes glazing over from the desire to manipulate the technology. Ah, once a boy genius… always a boy genius. Well, at least he had stopped complimenting me now. "Let's go see Foaly first," I suggested, gently dragging him away. Frond knows that if he started on those computers, he would never leave.

Foaly was sitting, glued to his screens as one would expect of him. Next to him and spinning in one of Foaly's only normal chairs was Mulch Diggums. Great. This just got a lot better.

"Foaly," I called from right behind him. "Mulch."

He whinnied loudly. "Holly, you can't ju-" he stopped mid sentenced as he turned to actually look at me. "Wow."

Mulch managed to tear himself away from what he was eating long enough to see me. His mouth went slack, exposing his partially chewed food. A second that seemed like an hour later, the peaceful spell broke and the two fairies that I call friends began laughing so loudly that their faces turned red and they were gasping for breath.

I glanced over at Arty for support only to find him covering his own mouth to conceal his smile. At that moment, I realized that I would truly never live this down.

I sighed waiting for the laughter to die down and the jokes to begin. "Finished yet?" I asked when he had settled down.

The two both nodded, and even managed to straighten their faces. "I didn't even know you owned a skirt," Mulch commented.

"Neither did I," Foaly added, his smile wider than I had seen it.

"Hilarious," I muttered dryly. "You two should be comedians."

"It's funny you should mention that," Mulch began. "We have a plan to go on-stage. 'Pony-boy and Diggums'."

The 'noble' centaur looked at the dwarf incredulously. "Pony boy? More like the noble centaur and the amazing combustible behind."

"Hey, as long as I'm amazing," he shrugged.

"Not even in your dreams. Not even to your mother."

I sighed, knowing that this could go on for hours and still have no end in sight. Luckily, Artemis seemed to realize the same thing. "I'm offended. Neither of you have said a word to me."

Foaly stopped mid-insult and turned to Artemis. "Sorry mud boy. How are you?"

"Mud boy? What are you talking about, Foaly?" I could almost see the gears turning in Mulch's head. One, he thought Foaly had lost his mind. Two, he was playing with his us as usual. Probably a bit of both…

"And you don't recognize me?" Arty shot the dwarf his signature smirk.

Of course that was when the dam of comprehension broke. Because without his smirk Arty was just your typical, run of the mill genius and criminal mastermind. "Oh Artemis. Hmm, I always knew you were really a vampire."

The young genius' smirk fell into a scowl. Ah, it's good to finally have a sense of normality between the four of us. As of now, we were just friends enjoying each other's company. Albeit we were of four different species, but it really just didn't matter.

"Adorable, Mulch. Shouldn't you be pointing your behind at some defenseless creature?"

"Only on Wednesdays, kid," he chuckled at his own joke like it was just _**so**_ funny. Sadly, to him it probably was. "So, looks like you've finally invented something useful, Mud boy."

Needless o say, Foaly did not take that well. He snorted loudly, crashing his hind legs down to the floor in frustration. As he always said, a genius is never appreciated. "No, I can't take credit for this. All of said credit goes to Foaly."

As expected, Foaly's neighing stopped immediately as he stared at the mud boy. "What?"

"It is your invention, is it not?"

And that's all that the centaur wanted. Respect from a fellow genius. Well that and a nice, swift kick in the dwarf's direction, but beggars can't be choosers. "Of course. What other fairy could have created such a beautiful piece of machinery?" Did I mention that Foaly was modest too?

"Very good though there are some discrepancies that should be rectified," Artemis began.

"Such as?"

"First of all, the influence of cold on the system," he began. I could see Foaly's lips twisting. After all, this _**was**_ the second time that this had come up. Not that Arty knew that. Actually, take that back, he probably did know.

As the two got involved in an advanced scientific debate. I felt my self grow bored very quickly. I loved them both, but how much of this could a nongenius take? From the glazed expression in Mulch's eyes, I could tell that he felt the same. "Want some coffee?" I whispered.

"Anything to get out of here," he replied. He was probably hoping for food. Frond knows at least seventy-five percent of his time is spent eating.

I nodded, understanding exactly what he meant. There was nothing worse than feeling like the idiot in the room.

I led Mulch out of the ops booth, down the hall, and into the lounge. Ah, the LEP lounge, the small rickety table, the vomit green couch, and some of the best coffee in the Lower Elements.

The first cup tasted delicious. Though after going a few days without it, I was more than happy to have it.

"So…" the dwarf trailed off. "How's Arty doing?"

"Great," I replied, smiling to myself. "He really seems to be having fun."

"Are you having fun too?" he asked, his bushy eyebrows waggling and his beard shaking from his own sense of humor. Obviously, that was an innuendo that was made on my behalf.

"Cute," I rolled my eyes. "And yes, I am having fun." See, I can be a mature adult. At times.

"So… how many licks does it take to get to the center of Holly-kins?"

Okay, stay calm. Don't hit him. "One, don't call me 'Holly-kins.' Two, one more inappropriate joke and I can't be held responsible for my actions."

His eyes widened. Obviously, he could tell that I was _not_ kidding. He sighed, swallowing the comment that he had been about to make. Ah, and who says that violence never solves anything?

Mulch said nothing as he filled a mug with coffee and drank it down black. Ugh, just the thought made me shudder. There was nothing worse than bitter, black coffee. "Holly, can I just ask you a question?"

A part of me wanted to say no, to stem whatever awful comment he was about to make. But as usual, curiosity won out. "What is it?"

"I just want to know what's going on with you and Artemis?" he asked, all traces of joking gone from his face. It was amazing. Since the first day that I met Mulch, he had been a joker. Even in situations when our lives were in danger, he had something to say. The last and really the only time that I had seen him this serious was right after Commander Root had died.

"What do you mean?" I asked like I had no idea what he meant. Though, I must admit that I'm getting tired of these constant 'you-two-are-perfect-for-each-other' speeches. We're just friends.

"You love the mud boy and the mud boy loves you," he stopped me before I could even begin to protest. "Hey, look I don't even pretend to see the attraction, but even _**I**_ have to admit that you are perfect for each other."

I sighed loudly. "Arty and I? Together? We wouldn't last two minutes without a fight. Let alone actually staying together…" I trailed off.

"Ooooh, but that's the best part of fighting. You get to make up," the dwarf giggled, making kissy faces at me. That was Mulch. Never serious for more than a minute at a time. And in a way, I preferred this childish Mulch more than the serious one that I had seen a moment ago.

"You have ten seconds," I warned, making good on my promise. "10...9.…"

"Ten seconds. Really? That's all you and Arty need? Surely, it should last a bit longer."

"8...7...6..."

I could see the 'worried lights' flash on in Mulch's head. "C'mon Holly. You know I was only kidding."

"5...4...3...2...1..." I finished. "Run!"

Mulch didn't need telling twice as he and his stumpy legs ran as quickly as possible to the Ops booth. I grinned. He didn't even have a chance.

**A/N:**

_**Well, that's another chapter down! Yay! You'll be happy to know that while I've been away I've actually been busy. So busy that I actually finished writing this story. Thank you. Your love is very much appreciated**_**. ;)**

**So, I know this chapter was not up to my usual standard. Just be patient. Things get back to normal with the next chapter. Be patient and stick with it.**

**Rest assured that I am working on this story quite a bit. I haven't abandoned anything, and don't plan on it. The next chapter should be coming up soon... hopefully. So, in the mean time, you guys should check out my other stories. They're pretty good, I think.**

**So, yeah, thanks to all of my reviewers and people who added me or this story to favorites. I love you guys. Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;)**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

_**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**_

_**Einstinette**_


	59. Revenge Really is Sweeter

Chapter 59

Revenge Really _**Is **_Sweeter

Third Person POV:

When he was done with his lecture, Foaly looked up and was surprised to see that Holly and Mulch had disappeared. "Where did they go?" he asked.

At this moment, Artemis felt the urge to roll his eyes. "They left out of boredom soon after we began. Perhaps you should pay more attention to your surroundings."

Needless to say, the centaur did not take that remark very well. As far as he was concerned, the two had just snuck out and it had nothing to do with his personality or lecture. "Oh excuse me. I suppose we can't all watch every single move that Holly makes," he ranted. "I'm sorry we're not all in love with her."

Artemis's eyes turned cold in seconds. "Holly is my friend, thank you." This was getting out of hand. Everywhere the teenager turned, people were attempting to force him into something that was not there. Into feelings for his closest and dearest friend.

"Oh please. You couldn't take your eyes off of her in that skirt."

He blushed bright red, unaware that anyone had seen that. Yes, his eyes had been drawn to Holly, quite a bit actually, but he had assumed that no one had noticed. "I'm a teenage boy. Isn't it quite normal for me to notice females?"

"Only the pretty ones," the centaur counters. Arty knew exactly where this was going, and as usual he was two steps ahead of him.

"And Holly is quite pretty as you know."

The centaur was almost dancing on the inside. Yes, he had exactly what he wanted and needed. Now he just had to put it all together. "So, you think she's pretty, smart, funny, and just generally amazing?"

The genius actually did roll his eyes this time. Honestly Foaly just did _**not**_ live up to his reputation as a fellow genius. "Yes."

"See, you never compliment anyone. So, logic would dictate that _**you**_ are in love with Holly Short."

All of a sudden, the teens face turned red and his clothes were uncomfortably warm. "I am not. I compliment her solely because she is my best friend."

Foaly sighed deeply. "You should at least think about it. Evaluate your feelings and get back to me." He paused, knowing that he needed something to change the subject. "So, have you been working on anything interesting lately?"

The mud boy smirked. Ahh, the moment that he had been waiting for. Revenge was always sweeter. Especially when no one expected it. "Yes, and to see my work you should go to your website. Horsense. Gnom."

The centaur gulped nervously. Artemis was _**not **_supposed to know about that site. And if he did… well things could not be good. Never the less, he was curious and felt the need to see what had been done to his baby. He gasped as he saw the homepage. It was a very unflattering picture of him at home, wearing only a tin foil hat and a smile.

As he went through the website, he saw that all of his precious articles were gone to be replaced by ones involving himself. In fact, they even had verified sources that would make them seem realistic even to the most skeptical reader. Great. The boy just had to be a genius…

On the final page, there was a video clip. When Foaly clicked on it, it showed Artemis, sitting at his desk at Fowl Manor. "Greetings Foaly. By now, you've found my little surprise. Here's a lesson you may want to learn now: _**Never **_think that you can outsmart a Fowl."

After the video had played, the site exited on its own. The centaur turned in open mouthed shock to the teen. He didn't know whether to be amazed or slap the kid. "You hacked me? How?" Yes, Artemis did it on a daily basis, but this website had been coded and programmed with an eternity code. No one could hack. Or rather almost no one…

"Your defenses are nowhere near as sophisticated as you think. It was child's play after I rerouted a few things and created a base model."

The centaur felt out done. Every time he turned around there was this snot nosed kid. But he still had an ace up his sleeve. "What's to stop me from modifying my security system and just recreating some of the more… interesting news articles?"

But, of course, the young genius had thought of all of this. "I've detonated a data charge in your files. Anything that you upload in the next six months that pertain to either Holly or myself will trigger a chair reaction causing a mass e-mail to be sent to all of your co-worker and everyone subscribed to your little website."

Foaly carefully studied the teen's face. There was not even a shred of sympathy there. Great, he was at the mercy of a kid who had no mercy to begin with. "Do I want to know what they'll receive?" The look on the genius' face was more than enough of a response. "Fine, but know that _**this**_ means war."

"War?" The teen snickered. "If I can do this just imagine what else I'm capable of…" Artemis grinned, taking savage joy in the look of distress that passed over the centaur's face. Ahhh, revenge really _**is **_sweeter.

**A/N:**

**Another chapter down. **

_**Well, that's another chapter down! Yay! You'll be happy to know that while I've been away I've actually been busy. So busy that I actually finished writing this story. Thank you. Your love is very much appreciated**_**. ;)**

**Be patient and stick with it. ****Rest assured that I am working on this story quite a bit. I haven't abandoned anything, and don't plan on it. The next chapter should be coming up soon... hopefully. So, in the mean time, you guys should check out my other stories. They're pretty good, I think.**

**So, yeah, thanks to all of my reviewers and people who added me or this story to favorites. I love you guys. Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;)**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

_**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**_

_**Einstinette**_


	60. More Trouble With Trouble

Chapter 60

More Trouble with Trouble…

Artemis's POV:

Ah, there's nothing in the world quite like a perfectly executed plot. The thrill of victory, the pound of excitement in one's heart. The rush of endorphins. And this time, it was all due to a certain centaur.

"I can't believe you would hack me like this," he whined again.

"I do not intend to sound like a child, but… you did start this with those ridiculous articles," I replied.

"Yeah, but that was all in fun. Besides, you were never meant to read them." he shrugged. Obviously that was supposed to make it better for me.

"Yes. How kind of you."

Foaly prattled on and on about the injustice of it all, and after a while I found myself to be quite bored. Honestly, it was as if I had publicly humiliated him.

Before long, he was interrupted from a series of loud, abrupt banging coming from the door. Foaly stopped midsentence and turned his attention to the live camera footage.

Not surprisingly, the source of the noise was the short, stocky form of Mulch Diggums. Coming up behind him was Holly, and judging from her expression, she was not a 'happy camper'. "Should I let him in?" my dear friend asked innocently.

Hmm. Knowing Mulch as I do, I'd say that he deserved whatever was coming to him. On the other hand, I really don't want to see Holly get arrested for assault today. "Let him in."

He nodded, most likely coming to the same conclusion. He pressed a red button, allowing the door to slide open. The dwarf ran in as fast as his stubby legs could carry him. He then got on the side of my chair that was the farthest from the door. "Help me," he begged.

"What did you do this time?" I wondered.

Before he could answer, Holly ran into the room, her mismatched eyes locked on our hairy friend. "Artemis can't protect you," she warned, her voice filled to the brim with violence. "Come out here and take it like a man."

"Well technically, Arty's the only man in here. I'm a dwarf," Mulch said. And of course that didn't earn him any points with Holly. Though, I was a bit surprised that he was even able to differentiate between species. Impressive.

"Don't make me come over there," she threatened. I could see Foaly's worried glances at his precious screens and decided to at least take pity on him this one time.

"Holly. What's this about?" And as expected, she said nothing. So, I turned my attention to the flatulent dwarf. "Mulch?"

"I…I might have said something about you…" he trailed off guiltily.

About me. Ahhh, that explains it. His statements were probably vulgar to say the least. "Holly, it doesn't matter," I said, pulling her head down. "There will be plenty of time to get him back later when he's not expecting it," I whispered into her ear.

Her eye shined with mischievous joy as she nodded in agreement. "Scoot over Arty."

I looked at her strangely before complying with her odd request. Surprisingly, she sat next to me with her thighs pressing against mine. Within the past few days, we had been even closer than this, but something about the intimacy of the chair had me feeling nervous. Or rather uncomfortable was a better word.

"Thanks Arty," the dwarf smiled, climbing out from behind the chair. "I owe you."

"Yes, you do."

"Hmm, Jut call all of the times that I saved your life my favor to you."

"Only if you'll call _**my**_ brilliant plans and your freedom equal to that."

The dwarf shrugged. In his mind, it was probably equal, though I'd have to disagree. "Oh thank you, great Artemis Fowl."

"You're welcome," I smiled.

Holly leaned into my side slightly. Naturally, Foaly's eyes were immediately drawn to the movement. "Awww, aren't you guys cute?"

My cheeks heated up. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, look at Holly leaning on her boyfriend."

Ugh, delightful. This kind of humor was something that I could do without at the moment. "Where is the bathroom?" I whispered.

"Down the hall to the right. Keep going and you'll run right into it."

I nodded. "Excuse me," I said as I got up making my way to the door. I followed her instructions, taking just a few moments to get away from it all. Honestly, Foaly and Mulch were becoming more than annoying at this point. Every comment was about Holly and I. But for the last time, I only like her as my dear and closest friend. There is no relationship, and there will not be one.

I sighed deeply, taking the time to splash cold water on my face, before putting a smile on and returning to the Ops booth.

"That was quick," Holly commented when I sat back down next to her.

"Not especially…" I trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Yeah Holly. It doesn't take the boy long to finish his business. Only ten seconds," the dwarf inserted. I noticed the swift glance that the two exchanged. He and Holly knew something and judging from her blush, it was nothing very flattering.

"Did I miss something here?" the centaur demanded. There was nothing worse than being unaware. I could attest to that.

"No!" Holly almost shouted. "Nothing."

The centaur looked at me as if to ask 'what?' But this time, I was just as confused as he was, and needless to say, I didn't like it.

The next hour or two passed by with the usual jabs and jeers that occurred whenever all three of us gathered together. Though today, most of Mulch's jokes were crude. Or rather innuendoes.

Foaly, on the other hand, made it his mission to humiliate us both as much as possible.

Needless to say, we were both ready to leave long before we actually did. "Bye," Holly waved.

"Bye," The centaur said. "I'll see you later in the week." He grinned at me maliciously. Obviously, he was going to try to back track my hacking and get vengeance. I smiled back, knowing that it was going to be impossible.

"Good-bye," I nodded, following Holly out of the Ops booth.

She led me down the hall opposite of the one that we used to enter. "Where are we going?"

"I'm going to my office and you're going to wait here."

"Why? Are you ashamed of me?" I asked, displaying a 'heart broken' face. "Do I embarrass you?"

"Very much so," she giggled. "Just wait here please."

"Your wish is my command."

I watched Holly walk away, her blue skirt swishing behind her. Her long legs and hips moving in fluent motion.

"Stop staring at her," commanded a voice from behind me. I spun around to see the violet, angry eyes of Trouble Kelp.

"I was not staring at Holly, Kelp. And you would do well to mind your own business." For the most part, I tend to let intelligence fight my battles, but this man was bothersome to say the least. His obsession with Holly was beyond the point of reason, and more than enough to make me angry.

"Who do you think you are?" he yelled. I grinned evilly as I slipped the ring off of my finger. My skin bubbled, my body shot to its normal height, and my features took on their usual appearance. I took a savage pleasure as I watched the color drain out of his face. "A…Artemis Fowl?"

"Who else?" I paused, feeling the hallway heat up. "Now, would you like to continue what you were saying a moment ago."

He glared at me, but any simpleton could tell that he was afraid. After all, I am the evil genius who would love to hurt the fairies. Yet, the commander was not nothing if not brave. "Fowl, you'd better stay away from Holly."

"And on what grounds do you have to tell me what to do?" Here in this place, my normal attempts at civility were gone. This wretch actually believed that he held some sort of sway in my dearest friend's life. That he was important. Yes, he may be her friend, but he had nothing else in his favor.

"I'm in love with her, and I've told her repeatedly. It's just a matter of time before she's mine."

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me. He seemed to think that it would be that easy. That Holly would just feel his adoration and give herself to him? "You're delusional." And so he was if he believed that Holly could ever be 'his'.

"Delusional?" he chuckled. "Yeah, I'm delusional. You're just as in love with her as I am and you can't admit it. Why don't you just tell the truth? You're fighting for her too."

I stepped closer to the fairy, ruling over him with my height. "You're right. I_** am**_ fighting for her. I'm fighting to keep her safe from men like you."

The violet eyes clouded over in confusion. "What do you mean 'men like me'?"

"The swaggering alpha male personality. The narcissist who sees only himself, yet is so very good at pretending to notice others, the man who thinks only of who's next to warm his bed, leaving a long string of broken hearts in his wake. The men like you."

"But…But…" he stammered. "I'd never break Holly's heart."

I chuckled internally, watching him squirm from the truth of my words. "Not on purpose, no. But if by some miracle she _**did**_ fall for you, you'd find yourself bored and move on. Though you'd soon see that she was every bit as controlling and as tough as you are."

"I already knew that," he argued, his confidence shaken. Perfect.

"You don't. When you look at Holly, you only see the girl, and not the impressive individual that is beyond her curvaceous figure."

"You don't know anything about her. I'm going after her."

"Of course, I'd never expect you to do anything for anyone other than yourself." I treated him to my coldest glare. "Holly is an adult and not a prize to be won. So, I leave choices about her life up to her and only her. But should you ever hurt her, I promise that every awful thing that you think I am capable of will pale in comparison to who I am and what I will do to you. It will become my sole mission to terrorize you in every way possible, to utterly destroy you. And trust me, I am quite capable of doing so."

He looked at me in panic, knowing that I was serious. This was no joke. I refused to _**ever **_let someone hurt Holly. Especially someone like Trouble Kelp.

"Now if you'll excuse me. I do have to get back to Holly." And with that, I left a dumbfounded Kelp behind me. Perhaps I should feel bad, but wallowing in regret does no one any good. And I do so prefer to be productive.

**A/N:**

_**Well, that's another chapter down! Yay! You'll be happy to know that while I've been away I've actually been busy. So busy that I actually finished writing this story. Thank you. Your love is very much appreciated**_**. ;)**

**Rest assured that I am working on this story quite a bit. I haven't abandoned anything, and don't plan on it. The next chapter should be coming up soon... hopefully. So, in the mean time, you guys should check out my other stories. They're pretty good, I think.**

**So, yeah, thanks to all of my reviewers and people who added me or this story to favorites. I love you guys. Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;)**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

_**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**_

_**Einstinette**_


	61. A Picture's Worth Absolutely Nothing

Chapter 61

A Picture's Worth…

Dear Diary,

Something's going on with Arty, and I don't know what it could possibly be. All of a sudden, he walks into my office. He seems angry but it's not at me. Whenever I ask him what's wrong he just replies with: "Nothing." Ugh, it's frustrating. I really want to know what's made him so…mad. Mainly so as to make sure that it never happens again. After all, there's nothing scarier than an angry genius who knows his way around a lab station. Note to self: ask Foaly to check the cameras for answers.

So, anyway, I picked up that picture. I'll be the first to admit that it was… an interesting shot. I was curled into Arty's side, my hair thrown behind one shoulder. Arty had one arm wrapped around me and the other lying in his lap. Both of us were smiling and seemed to be having the time of our lives. The 'sun' was shining down on the two of us and our eyes were squinting from the brightness of it.

We looked like some… happy couple. Yes, the picture was beautiful, but I still didn't like it. It made us seem too much like a couple, and we're not one. For the thousandth time today: WE ARE _**JUST **_FRIENDS. We don't have feelings for each other, and we never will.

I'd love to write more, but Arty's calling me. I need to get back to him.

Ciao for now

-Holly

_**A/n:**_

_**Well, that's another chapter down! Yay! You'll be happy to know that while I've been away I've actually been busy. So busy that I actually finished writing this story. Thank you. Your love is very much appreciated**_**. ;)**

**So, I know this chapter was not up to my usual standard. Just be patient. This is really just a filler to give you a glimpse inside of Holly's mind. Be patient and stick with it.**

**Rest assured that I am working on this story quite a bit. Be patient, I haven't abandoned anything, and don't plan on it. The next chapter should be coming up soon... hopefully. So, in the mean time, you guys should check out my other stories. They're pretty good, I think.**

**So, yeah, thanks to all of my reviewers and people who added me or this story to favorites. I love you guys. Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;)**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

_**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**_

_**Einstinette**_


	62. Movie Night

Chapter 62

Movie Night

**Holly's POV:**

"Artemis. You've been in a mood every since yesterday," I pouted as I leaned against him on my couch. I really hated to see the genius so… unlike himself.

"Well, of course, Holly. It's impossible to not 'be in a mood'. One has to feel something at all times," he lectured. I knew he was just trying to change the subject, but I couldn't help but flow with it. Talking to Arty is like being in wild rapids. You know that you shouldn't struggle, but when the water starts to pull you down, you can't just stay still.

"What about apathy? It's the utter lack of emotion."

His eyes lit up. Obviously, I had just said something fairly intelligent. "That's an interesting theory. It depends on the definition that one would use for 'nothing'."

"Nothing is….nothing," I trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Holly, you can't define a word with that same word," he admonished.

"Artemis, as much as I'd love to keep playing intellectual games with you, I don't think I can keep up."

"Actually, I'm quite sure that you're more than smart enough to keep up." His smile was blinding. The type that could allow him to get away with anything.

I couldn't help but giggle. Even Foaly had a hard time keeping up at times, so how was I supposed to? "None the less, why don't we move on to our next activity?"

"Which is…?"

"Movie night!" I cheered as loudly and annoyingly as I possibly could, making sure to sound like one of those preppy girls from the movies.

The genius looked at me like I had lost my mind. Whether it was about the voice or my choice of activity, he decided to humor me. "What are you watching?"

I grinned mischievously, flicking my television to the movie setting. On the screen, in an explosive font were the words: 'Artemis Fowl: the prequel'."

Arty looked at me in surprise. "I have a movie?" Well, obviously, he wasn't as current as he'd like to believe. There were somethings that even he didn't know about the.

"Actually, I think you have either five or six. I can never remember"

He looked a me strangely. A face somewhere between surprise and constipation. "Why was I not informed?"

"To be honest, I have no clue. Since you're a human, they probably felt that they didn't have to."

"Perhaps I should sue," he said as if it was the most normal thing in the world, and I just stared at him. He had to be from another planet. There was no way that he was really human.

"Yeah, because you need the money." I rolled my eyes. There were times when it was easy to forget just how rich Arty was. But something like this would always serve to bring it back to the forefront of your mind.

"Of course I don't. It's simply the principle of the matter."

"Principles? When did you get those?"

"Hahaha. Very funny," he said. "As we both know, I was born with impeccable morals."

No one makes me laugh like Arty. Perhaps he had been born with morals, but they were by no means 'impeccable'. "I'm just going to turn on the movie before I'm hit by the lightning that's about to strike you."

And with that, I pressed play. This was the first movie, and it centered mainly around my kidnapping.

It began with 'me' slowly walking salaciously to complete the power-restoring ritual.

Artemis chuckled. "Obviously they were not trying for accuracy."

I looked at the curvaceous, busty blond Skylar Peate. "Well, apparently I should be flattered because she's the premiere star of the Lower Elements."

"I can see the appeal." Of course, she looked like she had balloons taped to her chest and a matching set to her butt. What man wouldn't love that? "But you're much more aesthetically pleasing."

I rolled. "Don't lie to me. She's beautiful. More so I am." More so than I'll ever be. Just take a look at her. She was any guy's wet dream.

"Oh Holly," he tsked. "Anyone with enough gold can look that way, but your beauty is one hundred percent natural. It's unable to be replicated by even the best plastic surgeon."

My face heated up, and I found that I couldn't make eye contact. After all, he had just called me beautiful. Again. Ugh, I hate these types of compliments.

"Computer generated? Really?" he chortled when he and Butler appeared on the screen. "Yes, no one had quite enough malice in their eyes to play you."

"Well, thank you. I try."

I sat there listening to Arty pick at every little thing that was wrong in the movie. "Ridiculous. Butler did _**not**_ kill the troll, and blood did not drench the hall like that. In fact, we still have that rug." And I'll be the first to admit that he was right. The parlor on the screen was drenched in a bright crimson splatter that made the room look more like the battlefield of a war than anything else. Ah well, directors will be directors…

When the movie finally ended, Arty turned and asked me one question. "Was I really that cruel?" he asked quietly.

I stopped and thought back to the first time that I had met him. The cruel, cold, apathetic boy who had kidnapped me. I remembered being sure that I would never be released. That the blue rinse would kill us all. Sometimes the haunting look in those eyes still kept me up at night. But then I remembered how small and broken he had looked when he'd begged me to heal his mother. "Yes and no. You were cruel when you kidnapped me. But when you asked me to heal your mother… I caught my first glimpse of your spark of goodness." The spark that I had fanned and blew on until it blossomed into this overwhelming flame that sat in front of me.

He nodded. Obviously, his mind was filled with thoughts. Thoughts that I probably didn't want to interrupt. "Next movie?" I asked to shake him. No, I wasn't being selfish. I just didn't want him to wallow in thoughts of the past. After all, if he hadn't been that boy then we wouldn't be here on my couch, watching movies and enjoying each other's company.

"Yes."

I clicked over to the next screen which read 'Artemis Fowl: The Arctic Incident.' "I'm guessing that this deals with the B'wa Kell uprising and the subsequent rescue of my father?"

"Yep," I nodded. "Wait till you see this one."

And of course the criticisms flew thick and fast. "Honestly, you'd think that there'd been a battle involving a couple thousand soilders." He shook his head in disgust.

"I know. You should have seen the set in person. It actually looked worse then."

"Surprisingly."

We continued watching until the point where Arty was crawling through the plasma. "They do know that the plasma was orange and not green, correct?"

"Yes, I chuckled. "But they felt that orange looked too 'friendly', too much like gelatin."

He nodded. "I suppose I can see that. This green does look a bit more sinister. Though, no matter what the director chose to do, he could not remove the gelatinous appearance."

And so he movie proceeded through Cudgeon's death and so on, before getting to the rescue of Arty's father. Which happened to be the most realistic portion of the entire film. "Very close," he nodded in approval. Ha, even Artemis was unable to say anything. Perfect.

That movie ended with the final scene depicting me shooting a hole in the center of the coin. The genius next to me smirked, pulling said coin out of his shirt. "You still wear it?" I asked a bit shocked. Now that I thought about it, I haven't looked for it in a while. I suppose I just took it for granted that it was probably there.

"Of course," he chuckled. "It's supposed to remind me of my spark of decency, remember?" And he couldn't leave his decency behind. "I'm guessing our adventure with Spiro comprises the next film's events."

I nodded. Right as usual.

The movie 'Artemis Fowl and the Eternity Code played. It was also surprisingly correct. Though that probably had something to do with their 'help' from an unnamed source. An unnamed, unofficial hero.

"That was one of our smoother escapades," he commented.

After everything that we had went through, I had to disagree. "No way. We ended up cutting off Spiro's thumb. And… and that's when you got wiped."

He smiled slightly. "Yes that was a rather large disappointment. The hole in an otherwise perfect plan."

"A rather large disappointment? That's all you have to say about losing all of your fairy memories?"

"Well, obviously I didn't miss them at the time because I did not know that I had ever had them. And when I regained them, regrets did not really matter anymore," he lectured in his superior, swaggering tone. "So, did you miss me while I was… incapacitated?"

I sighed, thinking of all of the tears that I had cried for him. All of the times that I had lamented the loss of our friendship. "You just really want to hear me say that I did, don't you?"

He locked onto me with his blue eye and my own hazel one. "Humor me… please." Ugh, just by using one simple word. One simple, normal word. He may not be a fairy, but he must have some sort of Mesmer to get me to do everything that he wants me to.

"Fine. I really missed you. A lot." One of the largest understatements that I have ever made. "Can we just move on to the next movie?" Because if we kept talking then I might have told him how I cried every night for weeks, and how I never stopped thinking about him.

He nodded, obviously satisfied. Well, my best friend is a lot of things including cocky and proud. Just knowing that I missed him was more than enough to fuel his ego for a few more days. At that point, it'll be up to me to either give him another boost or stab a knife through his ego all depending on my mood, of course.

I sighed, flipping to the next movie. A part of me considered skipping it, but another part couldn't. I sighed again before pressing play.

The movie began with me going back and forth over the whole major decision. And it followed me over the next few hours as we pieced together the Scalene problem. Next, Root and I were in E1 and looking at the face of Opal Koboi.

"We have to get ourselves and Scalene out of here," The actor playing Root grumbled, his skin as red as a beet root, but nowhere near as red as the real Root. And to be fair, there was no one else who could be that red.

The character playing me nodded as Root approached Scalene and tossed him over his shoulders. The octobonds detached and in slow motion wrapped around Root, knocking him to the ground. He laid there with the Opal on his chest grinning malevolently. "Commander Root, you've chosen to go first." She leered as a timer began ticking down. One minute to live.

"Captain Short. I'll give you a chance, which is a lot more than what you gave to me."

"Why would you give me a chance?"

"Call it a sporting favor," she leered. "A chance to save your precious Commander Root."

"What do I have to do?" I could see the hope and determination shining in the character on the screen that was supposed to be me. The same hope that I had had during the real encounter. The same hope that was about to be extinguished.

"On the screen, there's a spot. The red dot… hit that, release the binding, and you both walk out of here. But miss it, even by a hair, and you overload the system and well...bye-bye Julius."

I stood, shifting my weapon from automatic to manual. I held up my neutrino, briefly took aim, and fired. The blue pulse moved in slow motion, sinking directly into the red dot." Yes, I got it!" I shouted in a moment of pure jubilation.

"Ooooh, I don't know. I think you were a bit high, better luck next time. I'm sorry, and I really mean that." The numbers reappeared, ticking even faster than before.

The commander looked at me with love and no judgement in his eyes. "Be well." And the explosion burst forth from the device in an orange corona of plasma that destroyed him.

It was a movie. Just a movie. Yet, it _**had**_ happened. To me, Root had laid on the ground and begged me not to take the shot. Opal had murdered him, and I had helped.

I could feel the tears pressing on my ducts, begging to escape. And I think that somehow Arty could too because he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his side. "It's not your fault," he murmured. "Opal is insane, but she is also a genius. As a fellow mastermind, I can tell you that she had it planned perfectly. She had already taken each of your actions and personalities into account. There was no escape. Not really."

That shouldn't have made me feel better, but it did. It was nice to hear that it wasn't my fault and it was reassuring to know that it came from him. "I disobeyed him, and shot the spot."

"Holly, he knew you too. He never truly expected you to obey him," he said gently rubbing my back as I inhaled deeply, taking in his masculine scent. A scent that was so uniquely his.

"You're an amazing friend," I said. Had it been any of the others, I would have drawn away. I would have wanted to be independent, to show no fear. But I could depend on Arty. We'd been through so much. So much that I could show him every part of me, and it would never make him see me as less than I truly am.

"And you're much better," he said. After a moment of silence, he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Better." And I was. But I had to tell the truth. Commander Root's death was still a gaping hole in my heart. One that I'm not sure will ever fill completely.

"I don't believe that," he muttered. And I hadn't expected him to. After all, if he was that easy to fool then he wouldn't be my best friend. "Perhaps you'd let me try something?"

I nodded. He leaned in and kissed my forehead and then each of my cheeks. His lips were warm and soft as they gently grazed my skin, leaving his scent to tickle my nostrils. "W…what was that?"

"My mother always did that when I was a child. Psychologically, it was supposed to show that I really am here for you." Of course, it was just psychology. That was why I was feeling giddy. It was just a physical response to stimuli.

"Th…th…thanks," I stammered, my face bright red. I turned back to the screen trying to catch up on the movie. Yet, it was hard to concentrate with Arty's arm thrown casually around me.

I scooted away just a bit. Of course, that automatically drew his attention. "I'm sorry. Do I smell unpleasant?"

"Of course not."

"Then is there a particular reason that you are moving away from me?"

"I just wanted to be sure that you were comfortable." I knew that my excuse was weak at best and from Arty's shaking head, he felt the same.

"I was. Thank you for asking."

I sighed, maneuvering myself back into his embrace. It was easier to watch the rest of the movie and see action instead of emotional display. Soon enough, it too was over, and so I turned to the fifth and last Artemis Fowl movie.

"Last one," I said.

"The Lost Colony? The demons, I suppose?"

"Yes."

This film was done a bit differently. It constantly shifted from the point of view of Hybras to reality that centered on Arty and I and No 1.

The latter scenes about the time tunnel were fascinating even to one who was there. It was illustrated as a gold and blue swirl of light that seemed to grow and swell of its own accord.

Though my favorite scene was the one where Arty and I switched eyes. His look of surprise when he realized that one was hazel and the other blue… priceless. Right before it ended, my character stood on her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Until next time." And it ended.

"You do realize that we've effectively used 12 hours or ¾ of the day that is not used for sleeping, correct?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I realize that. That _**was**_ the plan." I shook my head. "So, what did you think?"

"The latter three were of a much more accurate and aesthetically pleasing bent. I'm guessing a change of directors."

I just nodded. After a while, you get used to him knowing everything. The sky is blue, and Arty is pretty much knowledgeable about everything. "Yes, the guy's name is Eoin Colfer."

"Hmm, I would not mind working with him on a project or two."

"Artemis Fowl? Saying something nice about someone? Being willing to work with someone else?"

"Even I must accept Colfer's genius." Once again, color me surprised. Yes, I was surprised but also proud of how… different he is now. After all, the old Artemis Fowl would never have given a compliment. He wouldn't even have known how to. Yet this Arty was everything. Kind, sweet, funny, and…. solely unique.

"Good for you," I yawned. According to the clock, it was midnight.

"Time for you to sleep," he said gently.

"You too," I yawned again.

He nodded. "Yes, me too." The two of us struggled free from the soft grip of the couch and into our respective beds.

"Night," I called.

"Good-night Holly," He took my hand and gently placed a kiss on it. "Until tomorrow." And with that, he entered his room, leaving me to stand there in confusion.

After a moment, I shook myself and went into my own room, promising to try to unravel the complex puzzle of Artemis Fowl another day. As for now…Holly Short is going to sleep.

**A/N:**

_**Well, that's another chapter down! Yay! Thank you. Your love is very much appreciated**_**. ;)**

**So, I know a lot of you guys are kind of worried about the length of this story. I'll be honest: It's long. After all, this story is a realistic development of their feelings. It'll take a while, but the reward is worth the time. Trust me, and keep reading. Please…for me.**

**So, yeah, thanks to all of my reviewers and people who added me or this story to favorites. I love you guys. Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;)**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

_**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**_

_**Einstinette**_


	63. Friends, Pillow Fights, and Flirting

Chapter 63

Friends, Flirting, and Pillow Fights

**Holly's POV:**

"Arty, you are a strange human." I shook my head at the boy sitting at my kitchen table. This boy is just….ugh.

Before he could reply, there was a loud 'tap tap' on my front door. I opened it to reveal a very happy, very pretty, Lili Frond. Apparently, she's even beautiful early in the morning. Her long blond hair was perfectly coiffed. Her pale summer dress hit her just at her thighs and fit like a glove. On her feet were sandals that were at least three inches. To humans, it probably wasn't much of a lift, but to fairies that was huge.

"You really shouldn't open the door that easily," she chided, wagging her finger at me.

"As I have told her countless times," Arty spoke from right behind me. And to think that I hadn't even heard the clumsy genius.

I stood there silently fuming as they went back and forth, talking about my 'deplorable security habits.' "Enough," I shouted a bit louder than I had intended. "Artemis, this is Lili Frond. Lili, this is Artemis Fowl."

"A pleasure to meet you," Artemis smiled, his voice smooth and somewhat alluring as he took her hand and kissed it. He kissed it. Like he had done mine last night. Well, apparently kissing hands was his new trademark.

"And you too," she giggled with a blush. A blush? Lili Frond _**never**_ blushed. In fact, she made other people blush. I'll admit it. A part of me was saying 'bimbo.' And the other part was overruling that thought with how well I really know her now.

"So… what did you want, Lili?"

"You owe me a shopping day, Holly Short," she reminded me.

"Ugh," I groaned. Last week, I promised Lili that we'd go shopping. I hadn't said when, hoping that she'd let it go for a few weeks or maybe longer. Obviously, I had been wrong. "Lili, I have company. Maybe we can put this off until he leaves?" There, that should buy me a week.

But I should have known that Lili Frond was not someone to be daunted. "Oh please. What were you guys going to do today?"

"Go to the museum." Okay, so not exactly my cup of tea, but Arty would love submerging himself into our history.

"The museum. There's no way that he would enjoy it. ¼ is fairy history that he knows and the other ¾ is stuff that he uses everyday like CD's and flash drives." She turned to the teen. "Not very interesting, right?"

"Honestly, ladies, anything that we do is fine with me." So, I got the hint. Knowing Arty, he didn't want to shop. But on the other hand, the museum would seem a little…offensive to him.

"Let's go shopping," I grinned just to torture Arty. "It should be fun." He sighed, slipping on his ring and becoming Avian Sprout.

"Yay!" the blond giggled, jumping up and down, her chest bouncing with her. "I'll drive!" I rolled my eyes. She knows that I don't even own a car.

Arty and I followed Lili to her cute little silver Acorn Sports Car. The cute little car that happens to cost more than my house.

Artemis politely held the door open to me. "You're taller, Artemis. Sit up front with me." She grinned, practically oozing charm and appeal."

"Holly, would you like to sit here?" he asked me.

I glanced down at Avian. He was all legs just like I designed him. "No, I'm fine in the back."

He stared at me strangely, but said nothing as he opened the back door and allowed me to climb inside. The ride was mostly silent, the only noise coming from the radio. One of the many, many boy bands that plagued our radio stations now.

It was almost a relief to drive up to the mall. As we climbed out of the car, I could see that my blond friend was in hog heaven right now. After all, the mall was pretty much her third home right after the town house and Atlantic getaway home.

"C'mon Avian," she gushed, grabbing his arm and dragging him away, which left me to stare in open-mouthed shock. Has she really just gushed at him? No, I had to have imagined it. I shook it off and hurried behind them.

Lili grinned. "Welcome to the Haven mall," she cheered. "Ooooh, it's my favorite store."

She walked into Elf where she was greeted by name. For the next twenty minutes, Lili tried on outfits and came out to ask Arty how she looked. And every time, he told her that she looked fine.

Finally, after she had bought most of that store, she was ready to move on to the next one. "Don't forget to deliver that, Trish."

And so it went on, going from store to store with Lili wrapped around Arty and with me silently fuming. I stood watching her. She was flirting with Arty, finding reasons to throw her arms around him and squish her chest to his. She was giggling at nothing, flipping her hair, complimenting him, and completely ignoring my existence.

Needless to say, I wasn't very happy. Arty's my friend and I don't appreciate him being treated like a piece of meat. Especially not by this girl.

And to add insult to injury, I'd been one hundred percent that she was not a bimbo. I'd felt bad that people thought of her like that. But now I could see that she was exactly how I had thought she was.

Lili, the bimbo in question, stopped all of a sudden. "Oh my gosh. I really need to go to the bathroom to powder my nose. Holly?" she asked, turning to me for the first time since we had left the car. "Will you come with me?"

"Sure…"I gritted out from between my closed teeth.

"I'll be right back," she assured Artemis in a very unnecessary 'hang on' gesture that included running her finger across his collar bone.

She entered the painfully pink bathroom with a swagger to her hips and a grin on her face. As soon as that door had fully closed, I turned on her. "What the hell was that?" I hissed.

The woman stood in the mirror fluffing her hair and touching up her flawless lipstick. "That was me teaching you a lesson."

"What lesson?"

"That _**you**_, Holly Short love Artemis Fowl."

I was floored. All of that flirting. All of that acting? Just to prove that I 'like Artemis'? Ridiculous. She has to be crazy. "You're insane. I have absolutely no feelings for him."

"Oh please," she chuckled. "You've been green all day. In fact, a few times I was actually worried for my life."

I looked at her in shock, shaking my head. "You'd better be careful. You're my friend, but I _**will not**_ let you play around with Arty." And I meant it. Artemis is my best friend and a genius, but physically, he's little more than a child and I can't let anyone take advantage of him.

"I'd never do such a thing," she replied and then she laughed at the glare that I was treating her to. "Well, not on purpose and never seriously. Humans aren't my thing."

"That was my warning. He's still just a kid."

Lili turned, staring at me with her deep, blue eyes. "And this is my warning: you'd better wisen up because next time the person flirting might just be serious. And she won't think of him as a kid. She'll think of him as he is and then it'll be too late for you."

"I don't like my best friend." I repeated for what felt like the thousandth time. It all felt so redundant now. What's the point of saying it if no one believes you.

"Just keep telling yourself that and maybe it'll comfort you when that Paradizo girl snatches him up."

"He has no feelings for her."

"You're right. He has feelings for you. Trust me, I know."

"And how do you know?"

"Well, he yelled at me for ditching and ignoring you when I'm supposed to be your friend. He stood up for you."

I frowned. I didn't remember any of that. "When did this happen?"

"While you were behind us, plotting my slow demise." she chuckled. "Though I admit that I _**do **_deserve it. I'll be the first to admit that I've been a vewy bad girl."

Well, I'll admit you've got to admire her honesty and gall. Though, even that couldn't endear her to me right now. "So, if we walk out of here right now, will you begin acting like yourself?"

"Yes," she promised. "Now let's go back before your little Artemis gets too worried."

I grinned as the two of us walked out of the bathroom. The rest of the mall trip proceeded as expected. Lili kept her promise and the three of us walked together with me stuck in the middle. And instead of flirting, she began acting like a normal person. By the time we made it back, I had acquired two bags to the thirty that Lili had coming to her home at a later date.

This time Arty insisted that I ride in the front seat, and he graciously took the back. Instead of music, there was the steady stream of questions pouring forth from my blond friend. Arty was patient and answered each to the best of his ability as a perfect gentleman should. And I couldn't help feeling just a bit smug since I already knew almost every answer. Since I really knew him.

All too soon, we were pulling up to my house. Arty and I waved to her before entering the house. "Where would you like me to put these?" he asked, holding up my shopping bags.

"My bedroom please." he followed me with the sole intention of putting everything away. As I was doing so, I tried to keep up a conversation. "The museum would have been better."

"Au contraire. That was not the worst shopping experience that I've had." I'm sure that his worst experience was probably with Juliet. Mine sure was. "I actually rather enjoyed it."

Now it was time for my eyes to widen. Arty, a true boy, hated shopping or anything shopping related. "Really? I'm going to have to tell Juliet that you said that."

I tried not to smile at the look of pure terror that was on his face, but it was impossible. "That is not necessary."

"We'll see," I replied mysteriously. "So, you met Lili Frond…"

He nodded and answered with a cryptic, "I did."

As her friend, and the one who had sort of unintentionally invited her, I felt like it was my responsibility to apologize. "I'm sorry she was so…overbearing."

He chuckled. "It's quite alright. She was just trying to make a point."

I'm almost one hundred percent sure that my chin hit the ground. There was no way that he was in on that. He couldn't. He wouldn't. "And how do you know?"

"In my time, I have done more than enough point proving. It was quite easy to see that she was just trying to annoy you."

Annoyed. It perfectly described how I felt right now. "And you knew?"

"I believe an animation said it best: "Ain't I a stinker?" he grinned, his white teeth glinting brightly. And to think, I'd been sure that he was oblivious. But no. He was actually sitting there enjoying my pain.

All of a sudden, I had the strongest urge to wipe that grin off of his face. So, I grabbed the closest thing to me, which happened to be a pillow, and thumped him on the head. Childish, but it had the desired effect of wiping his face clean. And just for satisfaction, I hit him again and again.

"Holly," he said, his voice full of warning and patience. "I would not do that again if I were you."

"And why is that?"

"Because if I am hit one more time, then I may just have to retaliate."

I laughed. Does he even know who I am? I am Major Holly Short, quite known for my daring. So as not to disappoint, I whacked him again.

I could see the light click on in his eyes as he did something completely unlike him. He picked up a pillow and whomped me in the side with it. It didn't hurt, but it _**was**_ surprising. Arty was a perfect gentleman, he would never do anything so demeaning…so insulting. "This means war," I declared.

The two of us went on an on attacking each other for what seemed like forever. I'd hit him in the face and he'd hit me in the leg. On and on until finally we called a truce. We laid back on the bed, panting gently, holding empty sacks that had once been pillows. All of the fluff that had been inside was now… well everywhere.

I glanced at Arty. His hand was disheveled and matted with the fluff, and his shirt now hung strangely wrinkled on his frame.

But after looking in the mirror, I realized that I looked just as bad. My hair was sticking out in every direction, and I looked like a wild woman. The same fluff was matted in mine, and my shirt was up and hanging loosely off of my shoulders.

I flipped back laughing hysterically. This was just too much. Arty and I, lying on my bed, down everywhere, messy hair and clothes, and a slight sheen to our skin? Wow. Thankfully, no one was here to see this or it would power some very inappropriate visions.

Surprisingly, the genius also chuckled. "You don't even know what I'm laughing at," I panted after I had regained control.

"Actually studies show that laughter is contagious through…" he began.

Oh no. Not now. He was not going to end my happy high. "No science. No lectures."

He pouted slightly, but I just rolled my eyes. "We have quite a mess here," he said.

"Yes we do."

"And we really need to clean this up," he said. We. He was going to help me. Ah, only Arty.

"Ah, the joys of my life," I sighed.

He chuckled. "You seem tired. I'm going to try to rid my hair of this," he waved, indicating the fluff. "And you should take a nap. I'll clean up."

I looked up at Arty. "Are you doing all of this because you're a gentleman?" That did seem to be the answer to everything involving Artemis.

"Only partially."

"And the other reason?"

"You're my best friend and I care about you," he said before turning and leaving.

"You're my best friend and I care about you." His words bounced around in my skull, stinging like bees.

As I laid staring at the ceiling, I just couldn't get that out of my thoughts. I am his best friend and he cares about me. I am his best friend and he cares about _**me**_. He cares about me.

**A/N:**

_**Well, that's another chapter down! Yay! Thank you. Your love is very much appreciated**_**. ;)**

**So, I know a lot of you guys are kind of worried about the length of this story. I'll be honest: It's long. After all, this story is a realistic development of their feelings. It'll take a while, but the reward is worth the time. Trust me, and keep reading. Please…for me.**

**So, yeah, thanks to all of my reviewers and people who added me or this story to favorites. I love you guys. Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;)**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

_**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**_

_**Einstinette**_


	64. Jealousy

Chapter 64

Jealousy:

**Holly's POV:**

I turned over to find Artemis lying next to me. "What are you doing here?" I mumbled, my eyes still heavy from sleep.

"I wanted to talk to you, and thought that it would be rude to wake you."

Rude? Because lying on my bed while I was asleep wasn't rude? How could a genius be so… dumb? Ugh Arty… "About what?"

"Lili was flirting with me at the mall, and you were jealous."

I blushed scarlet. Had he really seen through me so easily? Was I really that simple? Apparently so. "Jealous? I was not jealous of the likes of Lili Frond." A lie, but he doesn't need to know that.

"You were. Holly, I could see the anger in your eyes. I could hear you practically growling at your friend. All of which points to envy."

Okay, maybe he's telling he truth about those things, but they weren't really from jealousy. I don't get jealous. They were simply from contempt for the 'typical' female role that she was attempting to portray. It made us all look bad. "I was not jealous," I repeated with more force behind my voice this time.

"You were."

I sat imagining Lili's hand on his chest. Her head replacing her hand… and I felt a fire roaring in my chest. He was _**my**_ friend, and if she ever did that again, I would make her sorry.

Wow. Maybe he was right after all. I was jealous. "Fine. I was jealous. Go on and tell me about how irrational I was being."

"You were being irrational, _**but**_ it was one of the most adorable things that I have ever seen."

I looked up into his mismatched eyes. He was telling me the truth. At least I thought he was being honest. So, he thought that I was adorable when I was about to jump on my friend? I must have heard that wrong. "What?"

"I've often read that jealously can serve to stimulate the object of their envy and until today, I did not truly believe that." The object? Meaning him? He was stimulated by that? Really?

"And now?" I asked, trying to calm the fluttering that was in my stomach and quickly moving upwards toward my heart.. He couldn't mean what he was saying. He was just trying to gauge my reaction. That was all this was.

"And now I see that it is the absolute truth. It took quite a bit of fighting on my part to not sweep you up right then and kiss that frown off of your lips," he admitted. That just happened. He really just said that.

I folded my arms, carefully avoiding making eye contact, so that his passion would not invade me, and force me to do something that would come back to bite me later. "Why don't you just go find Lili? From the way that she was bouncing, I'm sure she'd be glad to see you."

His gaze was like a pair of lasers trained on me. "You do realize how superficial your jealousy is, don't you?" he paused. "Lili Frond is quite beautiful in her own way, but she's nothing in comparison to you. She may be pretty, but she doesn't hold my heart. Only you do."

I looked up into his eyes. "What did you say?" I'm insane. I'm hearing things. I have got to be crazy.

He smiled, showing me his perfect teeth. "You have my heart, Holly Short."

"And why would you tell me this now?"

"Until today, I didn't think you had any sort of feelings for me. I was prepared to lock my own down so as not to hurt you, but after our little time together today, I was finally convinced that perhaps you did. That perhaps I have a chance."

"I don't have feelings for you," I protested. It was bad enough when everyone else said it, but to hear this from him was going to push me right off the edge of my sanity. And when I lost my mind, who knows what I may do? Who knows what I may say?

"You do, but you're afraid of what truly caring about me may entail."

"Will you just go away?" By this point, I was one hundred percent sure that I was asleep. There was no way that this was happening. No, it was just a very realistic dream.

"Fine, I will." He sat up and gently kissed my forehead. Then, he kissed my lips, teasing just trying to get a response. I tried my best to refuse him, but I found that I couldn't. He was just too talented. His lips tugged and teased mine and so did his sweet, musky tasting tongue. I moaned, arching into his lips, allowing myself to enjoy the warmth and comfort of the stronger male.

Finally he pulled away, leaving me to pant and feel somewhat unfulfilled. "I will, but remember that I won't let this…us die. You are my best friend, and I really do care about you."

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled as he left. "Like I haven't heard that before…"

_**A/n:**_

_**Whoo-hoo! That's another chapter down! Yay! You'll be happy to know that while I've been away I've actually been busy. So busy that I actually finished writing this story. Thank you. Your love is very much appreciated**_**. ;)**

**So, I hope you guys really wait to see this finished. It's going to be long, but worth it. At least I think so…. The next chapter should be coming up soon... hopefully. Check out my other stories. They're pretty good, I think.**

**So, yeah, thanks to all of my reviewers and people who added me or this story to favorites. I love you guys. Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;)**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

_**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**_

_**Einstinette**_


	65. Dinner with My Family

Chapter 65

Dinner with my Family

**Holly's POV:**

Ugh, I hate getting dressed up. It's one of the worst tortures that has ever been devised by men. And honestly, this type of evil must have been made by men.

"Holly, you look beautiful. Would you please stop grumbling?" Arty sighed. Obviously, he was frustrated. Perhaps I should be chastened, but I was even more annoyed than he was.

We had dinner plans tonight, and I was wearing yet another Juliet original. The dress was white and tied behind my neck. It exposed quite a lot of my cleavage and was embroidered in glinting, white stones. The dress fit tightly in the bodice, but flared out at my waist and flowed down to my knees. The shoes were the really ridiculous part. They were white four inch heels that tied up my legs to my thighs.

My auburn hair was curled elegantly and laid heavily on my shoulders. Even my ears were weighed down with diamond, chandelier earrings that swung loosely back and forth.

"Ugh, I hate this outfit," I mumbled. "I can barely walk."

"Next time perhaps you should not allow Juliet to choose your clothes."

I tried to glare at the teen, but I knew that he was right. As always. "If I spill something on it now, do you think that I can change without feeling too guilty?"

"No, you're much too good for that," he chuckled. I looked up at Arty, enjoying his outfit. He was wearing a rather tight pair of black dress pants, a white dress shirt with the top two buttons undone, revealing chest, and a black vest that really showed off his musculature. He was wearing a pair of black loafers, and his black hair was falling into his eyes in a way that made mine widen. His golden necklace glinted softly on his chest.

"That's what everyone thinks," I winked.

"That's what I know," he replied with certainty.

The knock on the door stopped me. "That's probably Lili now. Will you please go get the door?" There was no way that I was going to go hobbling to the door.

"Of course." He opened it after making it a point to look out of the peep hole. Finally, he stepped back and allowed my blond friend to sashay inside.

My jaw dropped when I saw her. She was wearing a vividly red corseted dress that was tight and exposed her ample chest. The skirt was a mermaid tail that showed off every, single one of her perfect curves. Her long, blond hair was pulled up into an elegantly curly up do, and held in place by a sparkling silver headband. Her feet were incased in red heels that were at least four inches, though they were probably more.

"Wow, you look amazing," I gasped.

"Not nearly as good as you dah-ling," she giggled. "I'm jealous."

I rolled my eyes. What did she have to be jealous about? She was the super model. One of the 'Hottest girls in Haven.' "We're going to be late if we don't leave now," I said not wanting to get into that argument again.

"Well then, let's go," She ran out of the door in her heels like she was wearing sneakers.

I dragged my feet slowly, feeling like I was on stilts. Maybe I would be able to make it out of the door before midnight. Arty quickly caught my hip with one hand and my hand with the other. "Would you like some help?"

It definitely wasn't a time to be prideful. Not if I wanted to avoid an embarrassing fall, anyway. "Yes please." And he held me up as we made our way to the car. Honestly, at the moment Arty was my hero. Thank goodness for mudboys.

Lili sped the entire way to the restaurant. It was funny to turn and see the young genius clutching onto the seat, probably thinking about car accident statistics.

When we finally stopped, Artemis peeled himself from the seat and hurried to help me out. Frond bless him. None of my other friends would have helped me so gently and without comments. Speaking of friends… as soon as we entered the door, I could see a circular table full of said friends with three empty seats spread about. Only with Arty's help was I able to stumble into one of them. And of course, he graciously sat in the one next to me.

Artemis and I were at one end of the table. Next to Arty sat Foaly who was already beginning to be…himself. No 1. Sat beside Foaly dressed rather nicely and talking about magic and words as always. Doodah Day was next to him and pretending to listen. Mulch sat there between Doodah and Lili. Ah, poor Lili. No female should ever be forced to sit by Mulch Diggums. Though Luckily for her, she had Caballine on her other side to absorb some of that…delightful conversation.

"Aww, helping your girlfriend in," Mulch snickered. I sighed. And so begins the torture.

"Speaking of girlfriends, where's yours Mulch?" Caballine shot back. Oh, I absolutely love her. Her smart mouth and quick wit made her exceedingly easy to assimilate into our little group. And the way that she always defended me made it even easier to love her.

"Hey, that's not nice…." he pouted.

"And neither is your face, but you only hear me complaining slightly," she smiled innocently.

"Hooves down," I requested, wanting at least a moment of peace. "Can't we all just please say 'hi' _**before**_ we start arguing?"

Caballine nodded, her face red with embarrassment. After all, she was mostly a civilized woman. And yes, I did mean 'mostly'. "I'm sorry." She turned to face Arty. "Hi Artemis! I'm Caballine, Foaly's wife." As though she needed introduction. After all, who else could she be?

He smiled at her graciously. "It's lovely to meet you, Caballine. I have heard quite a lot about you."

"All of it good, I hope."

"Of course." Not. Goodness knows that at times Caballine can be difficult, bossy, and difficult just like her dear husband, and Arty was definitely aware of that.

Speaking of her dear husband… he was being strangely quiet. "What's gotten you so quiet, Foaly?"

"Oh, he's mad at Artemis for some computer virus," his wife waved it off. She was used to the game that the two genii played. In a few minutes, he'd be laughing with the rest of us, Arty's actions forgotten.

Mulch, on the other hand, found each stroke against the centaur to be a valuable venture worthy of celebration. "Oh really? C'mon tell us what the mud boy did to you."

"Oh nothing. He just sank me in a black hole of cyber censorship. Not to mention him tampering with my most delicate systems…" he ranted. It was easy to see that Artemis had overstepped some line that they had. I don't know exactly what he had done, but I did know that Foaly was not going to take it lying down. Ah, just a normal day in the neighborhood…

"Never mess with the best," the genius smiled.

"You two. Always fighting, bickering, arguing," No 1 said. Though as always, he said what he meant with as many synonyms as possible.

"Ugh, how did I get seated next to the living dictionary?" Day groaned.

"Better you than me," the dwarf chuckled, enjoying his partner's pain. For Mulch the most enjoyable part was that he wasn't even the one causing it this time. No, he just got to sit back and relax.

I looked around at my friends. All of us dressed up in our best, and just enjoying each other's company. My friend's smile and laughter. The easy banter. I sighed, thinking to myself that I wish it could always be like this. All of us together and happy without having to stop some criminal.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but are you guys ready to place your drink order?" The tall, thin, elfin waitress asked.

"We are," I said. "Well, what do you want to drink?"

"Well, we can't have anything alcoholic," Mulch grumbled, shooting a glare at No 1. And Arty. No 1 was still technically a child, so could not possible by allowed to drink. Arty, on the other hand, was the big problem. He wasn't a child, but according to Fairy law, if we drink with him then we will lose our powers and be excommunicated to the surface where we may never interact with our peers again. I had actually seen it happen before. Not a pretty sight. Not worth the taste of wine.

"We'll all take one of your sparkling, nonalcoholic juices," Lili said with a calm, understated authority.

The waitress bobbed her head, writing it all down. "Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks."

"Well Artemis, I must say that you look extremely handsome tonight," My female centaur friend complimented. And coming from her, fashion diva of the year, it meant a lot. Not that it really mattered to any of the men present.

"Only because Holly here is dressing and undressing him," Doodah chuckled. Ah, the pixie. All of his humor ran towards the more bawdy side. I _**really**_ wasn't surprised by his comments anymore.

"Anything to get him out of those suits," Foaly shook his head. "Seriously, it had to be uncomfortable."

"Actually…" Arty began but was cut off.

"Actually, it kept the stick up my bum perfectly wedged in…" the dwarf chuckled. Even I had to giggle. It was pretty funny. To everyone but Arty that is.

"Better a stick than undigested clay," the genius muttered.

"Looks like we hurt his feelings." Day teased.

I rolled my eyes. It's easy to forget how childish we all begin to act when we get back together. But I wouldn't trade it for the world. "Artemis, I actually kind of like the suits," I admitted. They were a part of his element, and besides, he managed to look great in everything.

"Thank you, Holly."

"What did you just say?" Lili demanded.

Of course, No. 1 always had to help those who don't understand. "She said that she does actually like his suits."

"I know. I was just asking a rhetorical question," Frond sighed in frustration. Of course, she was not used to the warlock's habits yet. At first they could be a bit…. Stifling.

"Rhetorical. A question hat was not asked to be answered," he defined. Hmm, I suppose she makes him nervous. With her personality it's not very surprising. Well, at least they're not sitting right next to each other. That would have been a disaster.

"Also not meant to be defined," Doodah chuckled, elbowing Mulch. The two laughed at their joke quite proud of themselves for 'making a funny'.

"So, what have you guys been doing all week?" Caballine asked, over the chuckling of the dwarf and the pixie.

"Well, we went to the Fountain of Youth, the Artificial weather park, Police Plaza, the mall, and we watched all of the Artemis Fowl movies."

"Interesting," Foaly nodded, and I could see the mischief shining in his eyes. The only question was: What was he going to say next? "You haven't taken him to the cavern?"

My face automatically reddened. The cavern was not a place that I would ever take Artemis Fowl. It was a place that fairies who were lovers or who wanted to be lovers would go and… confess their feelings or just engage in…activities. Seeing as Arty and I are not and will never be lovers, I see no reason to take him there. "We both know that taking him there would _**not**_ be appropriate."

Arty cleared his throat. "Pardon me. I am still here and would like to know more about this 'cavern'."

Everyone's eyes, including No 1's lit up as they chuckled behind their hands. One, they knew something that Artemis didn't. Two, it was hilarious and none of them were going to tell him. Ugh, that left this to me.

He must have come to the same conclusion, because he turned to me. "Holly. Tell me."

"Think along the lines of the humans 'make out point.' It's full name is the 'cavern of lovers'."

As soon as these words clicked in his mind, his face reddened. Honestly, at this point, it was darker than Lili's dress. "Ah," he muttered.

"So, it'd be perfect for you two," Doodah shrugged. "It's obvious that you're in loooove." And there it was, I had been sure that we wouldn't get through the entire dinner without some comment about the two of us. Though, I must admit that I was expecting it to be Mulch.

"Obvious to everyone but you. Can you not see that you're head over heels?" Lili sighed in frustration. "Ridiculous."

"Aww, they're still worried about what everyone will think," No. 1 contributed. Ugh, I couldn't believe that the young warlock was in on this too. He was usually the innocent one. Correction: he was always the innocent one.

Caballine snorted. She worked for PPTV, so she know everything about…. Well everything. "Oh please. Everyone's waiting for this to happen. You guys even have your own celebrity name smoosh. It's Hartemis, in case you're wondering."

"Name smoosh? I've never came across that term before." I can't say that I was surprised. Artemis knew quantum physics, chemistry, and anything else academic that you could care to name. But as it pertained to pop culture…. Well, he was blissfully unaware.

"Name smoosh. The combining of the names of two celebrities components of a couple. The becomes what he couple is called by the general population. Example. Holly Short and Artemis Fowl is Hartemis." Also not surprised that he knew exactly what it meant. He _**is**_ our living dictionary, after all.

"Geeze. Even I knew that," Mulch shook his head. "And you call yourself a genius?"

"Stop! Can you not see that he only said that to change the subject?" Lili shook her head. Well, it had almost worked. So, she was smarter than she looked. Good to know. Dangerous in this situation.

"She's right," Day sighed, a bit upset that he had been tricked so easily.

"Just admit it. You two really do like each other."

Seriously. At this point, I felt like I was in some sort of dark dream. Everyone ganging up on us, trying to get us to… lie about our feelings.

I turned and looked Artemis in the eyes. "We're only friends."

"Best friends," he corrected.

"We're just _**best friends**_," I corrected myself. "Seriously, you guys should know better by now.

He nodded in agreement as the waitress came back with wine glasses full of juice.

"Okay, are you guys ready to order dinner?" she asked with a perfect smile.

"Yes," Lili answered for us.

I had barely looked at the menu, but I was sure of what I wanted. All of us ordered and she disappeared back off to the kitchen to deliver them.

"So, Arty…. When are you taking our dear old Holly on a date?" Foaly asked.

Artemis chocked on his liquid and began coughing. I gently patted his back until he had regained his ability to speak. "Do you remember that black hole that I dug for you?" he asked, his voice dark. "Any more comments from you and I'll go and make it so deep that you'll never tumble out of it. Your entire system will be at _**my**_ mercy."

His cold voice… it reminded me so much of when I first met him. Apparently, Foaly had the same thought because he immediately quieted down. And he didn't make another inappropriate comment for the rest of dinner.

"Did anyone else feel a shiver run up their spine?" No 1 asked and everyone including me and excluding Artemis himself raised their hands. The genius chuckled dryly, and unrepentantly. I could practically read his mind. He was serious, but to be the fair, the centaur really had deserved it. In fact, I just wish that I had had my own ace in the hole so to speak.

I glanced at Artemis strangely. I don't know why, but something stood forward at the forefront of my mind. He had threatened Foaly, but he hadn't refused to take me on a date… no. No, I didn't just think that. I wouldn't agree to any date with Arty anyway.

"Geeze Artemis. Remind me never to get on your bad side." Mulch winced. "Of course, you don't have anything on me."

"Really?" he asked, his brows waggling, and his voice lifting in a way that made it almost impossible to know if he was lying or telling the truth. "Are you sure about that?"

"I am. You're bluffing." But Arty's face never wavered. "He is bluffing, isn't he, Holly?"

I shrugged staring into Arty's face. His serious eyes, his easy smirk… That look was familiar. "No, he's serious."

"D'Arvit!" The dwarf cursed.

"Ah, the joys of being a genius."

"We should make a toast…." Lili said enthusiastically. Wow, talk about a random time.

"We should," Caballine agreed. As I looked at the two, I realized that they would probably become great friends. Knowing my luck , our groups of two would become the three shopping musketeers.

So, we all gathered our glasses and raised them.

"To good friends," No 1 said.

"To family," Caballline cheered.

"To looove," Dooday grinned.

"To black mail," Foaly smirked.

"To death-defying-seat-of-the-pants-adventures and the quiet life," Mulch said

"To vacation and the pursuit of knowledge," Artemis added.

"To new experiences," Lili grinned.

"To us," I finished. We all clinked our glasses together and brought them to our mouth.

"Wasn't that cool?" Lili smirked. "We have to do this again sometime."

"Yes," No. 1 added. "Too bad Artemis won't be here next time."

"I will miss all of you," The genius replied. Perhaps it was my imagination, but he seemed to be looking directly at me the entire time.

"Hey! You still have one full day. Don't get weepy on me yet," I chided.

"Weepy? Perish the thought."

The waitress came back with the three assistants each carrying two plates apiece. Surprisingly, they actually got all of our orders rights. That's the first time that's ever happened to me. And that's probably why this is the best restaurant in town. Of course, the delicious food could also have had something to do with that. Sure, it was expensive, but it was delicious.

We continued on with our joking banter, each of us taking a turn at being teased. Though someone came to the rescue every time so that no one got too much teasing at one time. And in between banter, we actually had some serious conversation.

I could have went on all night, but before long, we realized that it was almost midnight, and time for the restaurant to close.

The waitress sashayed back to us with the bill. We all paid her and left what amounted to a rather generous tip. She deserved it. Dealing with us and doing it with a smile was more than I could ask of almost anyone.

We stood in the parking lot for a few minutes. None of us wanted to leave, but we all knew that we had to. "We'll see you guys tomorrow," Caballine grinned, waving. "Sleep well."

"Yeah. Have a good, cushy night," Mulch sniggered, wiggling his brows suggestively. Charming. I can see why we're such good friends.

I rolled my eyes as Artemis helped me wobble to the car. This time he chose to sit in the back seat next to me. The entire ride was quick and quiet since we were all full and sleepy.

"Night Lili. Have a good day at work tomorrow."

"Ugh!" she groaned, and I knew exactly how she felt. I wouldn't have wanted to go either, but a LEP officer never really rests…

I grinned to myself as Arty and I made our way into my house. "I'm sleepy," I yawned.

"As am I," he admitted, and I could see it around his eyes. The dark circles, the lack of a certain luster. He was exhausted.

"Good night Arty," I smiled. This time when he leaned in and kissed my cheek it wasn't a surprise. If anything it was an expectation, but I still felt a strange clenching sensation whenever he did. Like something was strange… different.

"Good night Holly."

I stumbled into my room and quickly changed my clothes, before climbing into bed. I just laid there on my back, staring at the ceiling. I sighed. Obviously, sleep was not going to come easily for me tonight.

**A/N:**

**One more chapter down. So, sorry about constantly using the same A/n. I guess I got lazy for a bit there. So, sorry.**

**Okay, so I know the length is annoying for some people, and I totally get that but I'm asking that you just stick with it. The end will be worth it. And it's really not that far from here. Well…. Not relatively far.**

**So, I also just want to tell you guys how much I appreciate the reviews and favorites that you've added. I love you guys so much. Thanks again. The next chapter should be coming up soon. In the mean time, you guys should check out my other stories. I think they're pretty good.**

**Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;)**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

_**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**_

_**Einstinette**_


	66. Caught in the Act

Chapter 66

Caught In The Act

**Artemis's POV:**

We were out so late last night that Holly and I were having problems getting ready today. She was still inside of her room, and I had discovered that there was some sort of a problem with Holly's running water.

For the third time that morning, I knocked on her door. "Holly!"

She mumbled something before saying "Come in!" I pushed it open to reveal Holly, crouching over her bed. My face immediately reddened.

There Holly was standing wearing nothing but a pair of black, lacey underwear and a matching bra. Her brown skin glistening beautifully, her hair tousled messily, and her face held an expression of shock. This was all things that I should not have seen. Why was I still standing here? With that thought I slammed the door and retreated into my bedroom.

**Holly's POV:**

"Holly!" Artemis called for about the third time. Obviously he wanted something. Something that he considered very important.

"Ugh," I groaned, begging for just another moment. "Coming."

And with that, the door knob turned and it was pushed open. My first thought: Oh, I should have locked that.

Artemis stood there, mouth wide open, both of us frozen in shock. His eyes were riveted on my scantily clad body, and mine focused on his face… All of a sudden, the spell was broken. He slammed the door and retreated as quickly as he possibly could.

I sat down heavily on the edge of my bed. Okay. So my best friend had just seen my almost naked body. But on the positive side, I had been wearing a bra and a pair of panties. It was just like one of those human lingerie ads…except this was reality starring my best friend and I. But other than that…

Ugh, this was going to be so awkward. Honestly, our relationship balanced on the point of a knife anyway. And now, I'm sure that it's finally fallen off of one end. The negative end that will bite me in the butt.

A chill ran down my span as I pulled my clothes on quickly. Oh, why couldn't he have walked in now? That would have made both of our lives so much more convenient. I sighed to myself. I need to take care this. I am an adult, and as an adult, I have to handle my problems. Arty and I would be fine. We just need to talk about it.

Beating around the bush has never been my style. I knew Arty would ignore my knocking, so I just flung the door open. Big mistake.

This time, I was the one to turn red as I watched Arty standing there in only a pair of black, Armani boxers.

"Sorry," I squeaked out as I shut the door and ran into my room.

My face was still bright red as I slid to the floor. Ugh, whenever I closed my eyes, I could still see him. The pale taut chest. The arms that were actually ringed with muscles. The legs, strangely hairless and so muscular. Not to mention the calves and the long, beautiful feet. Okay, so I'd be lying to say that his body is not amazing. It is, but I _**should not **_have seen it. He was my friend for Frond's sake. I shouldn't even be thinking about this. Ugh, why does life have to be so complicated?

I sighed and slowly picked myself up off of the floor. I do not give up. I just need to confront this, so that we can move forward as friends. And that's exactly what I'm going to do.

Or at least that was my plan until I got to the living room and saw him sitting at one end of my couch. I plopped down on the other, but found it impossible to make eye contact. My first thought, his body. My second shame.

Every time I tried to open my mouth, I would think of how he looked in those boxers and shut it immediately.

Of course, it ended up being Arty who spoke first. Who tried to relieve the tension. "This is ridiculous," he muttered, turning to me. "I apologize for walking into your room. I was sure that I had heard you say 'come in'."

And there it was. He hadn't just barged in. Thank Frond. "It's fine. I was mumbling." I paused. "I'm sorry for walking in on you."

"As you said, 'it's fine'. Accidents do occur." I could hear the smile in his voice. To him, this was nothing. Or maybe he was pretending that it was nothing. Either way, I wish that I could do the same. I wish that I could remain calm no matter what. Goodness knows that would come in handy at times like this.

Somehow I was able to look up into his eyes. There was an emotion there that I couldn't read. An emotion that was so important that I **needed** to know what it was. "So, what do we do now?"

He chuckled. "You always look to me for these answers."

"Of course. You're my genius and my best friend."

"_**Your **_genius?"

I blushed. I hadn't meant to sound so…possessive. "You know what I mean."

And if anyone did, then it was Arty. He knew everything about me. He could tell exactly how I was feeling and he knew just the right thing to say at just the right time. "Of course."

"So, what should we do?" I repeated, knowing that he would have an answer.

"Shall we chalk this up to something else that we should never talk about again?"

"I guess so." I wasn't so sure. It just seems like we have more and more of those secret things every day. And I'm not sure if I like it or not. Maybe it would actually be better to talk about these things. Hmm. Note to self: think about that later.

"So…" Arty chuckled. "I take it that my physique was at least somewhat pleasing?"

I looked at him in disbelief. He had just asked me how his body looked. No way. I had to have imagined that, right? "Are you serious? You want to know how your body looks?"

The genius just stared at me as I chuckled. I couldn't believe him. Yes, he is a man but physical vanity had never been his cardinal sin. Well actually, his vanity is probably **one** of the reasons that he always wears suits. "I'm pleading the fifth."

"Holly," he said, his voice teasing and light. Ugh, I knew that he was just going to keep begging until he wore me down, so I had to answer. The only question was: should I tell the truth or not?

"I like your muscles," I admitted. I gently squeezed the firm bicep. "You're not that scrawny kid anymore." And he most definitely was not. He was definitely not a body builder, but he had managed to fill out quite nicely. If he ever got a girlfriend, then she would be quite happy with the physical aspect.

"Or at least not the 'kid part anyway," he chuckled.

"Trust me. You're not scrawny either." Both of us blushed scarlet. Ugh, why did I just say that? I have to be crazy. What could you say to that? No, I hadn't meant to make it awkward, but I had still succeeded in doing so. Just ugh.

"Thank you."

Only slightly awkward. If only I could share… Suddenly an idea occurred to me. "So… you haven't said anything about me yet…"

"Pardon me?" he asked, his brows scrunched in confusion.

"Well, we're talking about your body. Why don't we talk about mine?" My voice sounded a lot braver than I actually felt. But as I'd learned, nothing ventured, nothing gained.

"I thought that it would be rude," he shrugged. Ugh, always the perfect gentleman. That could really hold him up later in his life. If he can't say what he thinks at least sometimes. Note to self: work on that.

"Well, all is fair. We can talk about anything. You know that, right?"

"Of course." Anything. Except for the swear toads incident and this one too. Well, I could talk about that, but I'm sure that I would rather not.

"Well then tell me."

At this point, his cheeks were redder than I had ever seen them before. "Holly, you have a beautiful body. You are lithe and flexible in a very exotic way." Exotic. Had anyone else said it, the word would have sounded like an insult. But from Arty's lips, it sounded like a compliment. Like a caress. Like maybe being exotic wouldn't be so bad after all.

"You really have a way of making people happy," I acknowledged. "Now, why don't you have a girlfriend?"

The genius chuckled. "I believe we've been over this before. I have not quite met a girl that has met my qualifications."

"What qualifications? You still haven't told me what your type is." Ugh, and he probably wouldn't. Arty was too good at deflecting me. Especially about this subject.

"As everyone says. Ladies first."

Of course. Ladies first. "Well then, have at it, Arty."

"Cute. Very cute."

"I know I am. Thank you so very much for realizing it."

"Of course. How could I not?" His witty comments. I would miss him when he was gone.

I sighed as I thought of what today was. "Today is day nine. Tomorrow you have to leave." And it didn't seem real. I didn't want him to leave. He was my best friend and having him leave would make the house so quiet and so empty. Living alone had never bother me, but having these two weeks was something that I really didn't want to give up.

"I'll miss you," he said, his mismatched eyes staring into mine.

"Not as much as I'll miss you."

"You are utterly ridiculous, Holly Short."

"And so are you, Artemis Fowl."

"Yes, it is my best quality. Or so I'm told."

"If you weren't my best friend…"

"Then our lives would be severely lacking," he added before changing the subject. "What are we going to do today?"

"Well, Foaly, Caballine and the others are coming over after work for a sort of 'go-away' party."

"So, we have roughly two and a half hours until then?"

"Yes, give or take a little." I could tell that this was going somewhere. Though, I did not know where. "What? Do you want to do something in particular?"

"I want to see this 'cavern' that you were talking about last night."

I looked at him. Had he not been listening last night? Hadn't I told him that it was a place of magic that only lovers went to? "What? No."

"Holly," he said placatingly. "Am I right in assuming that this is a place of ultimate magic?"

"Yes." I nodded. "It is."

"And am I also correct in assuming that you have been there?"

I blushed. How did he know that? Though in my defense, I had visited alone just to see what it was like, and I had never actually entered the cavern. "I want to experience as much magic as possible while I'm here."

"No Artemis. I have no idea what to expect while we're there. It wouldn't be smart to go into the unknown."

"Please Holly. I'll go as Avian, but revert back to myself to regain control. Trust me." Yes, it sounded like it should work, but what if it didn't? Frond only knows what could happen in that situation.

I sighed loudly. "Fine, but if either of us start to feel weird then we're leaving."

"I promise."

We left the house, walking out of the city. We walked for thirty minutes before coming to a dirt road that wound up a hill.

At the top of the hill was the entrance to the cavern. It was simple like any other cave mouth, but there was a certain feeling to it. "Right in. Right out," I warned him.

"Now Holly, I do have to look around. Just a bit." Just a bit. Of course, he had to have his way or no way.

I shook my head, but what could I do? We were here now. The entrance was dark with the only light coming from behind us. As we walked forward into a larger area, I was blown away.

The cave floor was made of some sort of deep, blue stone that shined and shimmered. The ceiling was so high and decadent that it almost seemed like a ballroom. Light filtered down through plate-sized holes that almost seemed to be unnaturally perfect.. "It's beautiful," I muttered.

As I had never had a lover, I had never actually come inside of this place. I could definitely see why it was such a hotspot. Anyone could fall in love here, but it seemed that the lore of magic had been greatly exaggerated. So far, I felt nothing. "It is," he muttered.

But then, things turned…abnormal. Arty turned and made eye contact. All of a sudden, the air was full of golden energy. Energy like I had never seen or felt before.

I couldn't move. All that I could see were Arty's warm eyes. Suddenly, my lips were burning and I knew that the only relief would come from his. My body was on fire and he was my cool, blue oasis that would deliver me to new heights. Apparently, he felt the same because he began to lean down at the same time that I started lifting myself onto my toes.

We were so close now. One little movement and our lips would connect. My brain was fighting itself. A portion was fighting to pull my body away, but it was losing. The other part of me was begging to close the distance and take those shapely pink lips in mine.

Those eyes seemed to be waiting on me. They were full and dilated with pure lust. It was too late, I needed him just as much as he needed me. I could feel the fire in my veins and I was ready to let him put it out.

His lips met mine and his hand was in my hair. But still we weren't close enough. I needed him so badly. I needed him to touch me. To hold me closer. I needed these clothes to come off of him. His hands strayed up under my shirt and to my bra.

Just as I was tugging at his shirt, I heard something. It was the sound of foot steps. That sound allowed me to come back to myself. I jerked away, pulling out of his arms. The golden glow faded, leaving us standing in the cavern.

From the footsteps, I could tell that someone else was in here. We needed to get out. "Let's go!" I yelled at Artemis. "We need to go!" He complied without a word. The two of us ran out, thankfully without being seen by anyone.

As soon as we were out, I turned on him. "See! I told you we shouldn't go in there! But nooo. You don't listen." I was angry. We had just kissed. Again. When I had promised that it would never happen again. In fact, that wasn't even a kiss. That was a hot and heavy make out session. So hot that my bra had almost been unhooked.

"I'm sorry, Holly. I was curious but now I see that I was wrong." Of course he was so polite. Honestly, I think he just does that so that I won't be as angry at him, but that was not going to work today. Right now, nothing can soothe my anger.

"Sorry's not enough. You need to learn that you're not unstoppable. Magic is a force that's stronger than reason."

The genius nodded. I had never seen him look quite so… shaken. "I most definitely understand that now."

His eyes were saying that he did understand that, but I wasn't sure. Arty is convinced that he is unstoppable, and it will take more than that for him to realize that the opposite is true. "Do you really, Artemis? Do you really?"

"I do."

We continued walking in silence. "I really am sorry," he repeated.

I sighed. "I know. It's just that magic does things to people; you have to know that by now."

"I do. Just please understand that I was not in control of my actions. It was not my intention to attack you like that." Ugh. We were going to have to discuss this soon, but I **really** don't want to. What can you say to the best friend that you just passionately kissed or rather assaulted in a cave? 'Sorry. For a second there you were just really hot, and I wanted to jump your bones.' No, I think not.

"Neither was I."

"I do not wish for our friendship to suffer because of my idiocy." Artemis using the word 'idiocy' to describe himself was surprising. And surprisingly, I didn't like it. He had made a mistake, but we all do. If anything, I should have been upset with myself. As a fairy, I should have known better. I should have put my foot down and refused to come. Then there would have been no problem.

"It won't," I promised. "As far as we know, this never happened."

He nodded, though I could tell that he was thinking about something. And for once, I was one hundred percent sure that I did not want to know.

We walked in silence as far apart as possible towards my house. Finally, we arrived back at home. It seemed like it had been a two hour walk instead of a thirty minute one. But I suppose it is always like that when things are awkward between people.

Surprisingly when I opened the door, I found that my living room was full. Foaly, Mulch, Caballine, Lili, Doodah, and No 1. They were all here. According to the clock on the wall, it was six and they had all been off of work for an hour. Great. I was late for the party that I had helped to plan.

"How did you get in?" I asked.

"You really should lock your door," Artemis shook his head. "What if they had been burglars?" He was always so concerned for me. Even when there was no need to do so.

"Hey Mud boy. I run security for this house. Trust me, a normal burglar would find it hard to get inside," the centaur grinned. I couldn't help but smile as I thought of the nasty surprise that any idiot who tried to break into my house would receive.

"Where were you guys anyway?" Lili asked, flipping her blond hair over her shoulder.

"We just went for a walk. Since it's his last day, I wanted to show him some more of the sites." The lie rolled off of my tongue so easily. And best of all, no one but Arty knew that it wasn't the truth. Apparently, I was getting better at the lying thing. I didn't know whether to be proud or disappointed in myself. Perhaps it's best not to think at all.

"Aww, a romantic walk with your boooyfriend," Mulch teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't make me punch you."

"Do it please," Doodah begged. "I've been wanting to hit him all day."

"Awww you're just mad because I'm handsome," the dwarf winked. Honestly, you'd actually think that he believed what he was saying.

"In your dreams," the pixie rolled his eyes. "Not even there."

"So," I interrupted before they could get started in earnest. "What did you want us to see so badly?" Foaly had left me a message that raved about something that he really wanted all of us to see.

"It's brand new. So new that there aren't even previews out yet," Foaly grinned. Obviously he was using his hacking skills for good at the moment. Color me surprised. Hopefully this movie would be worth the time.

"Play it then."

The people on my couch scooted over allowing Artemis and I the honor of sitting in the middle of the couch. Together. Gee, thanks for that.

A screen with the words 'Caught in the Act' in bright gold letters filled the screen. The centaur pressed play, and the movie began with a flash across the artificial weather park. Next came a video of Arty and my day in the park. A day that no one should have seen.

We sat there talking and laughing with each of our private moments brought to the light. There was particular attention paid to the ear squeezing scene. All the while, I could feel my face heating. Surely, this couldn't get any worse. Or at least, that's what I thought.

The next clip was of a cage in a zoo. The cage that I automatically recognized as the gorilla cage at Rathdown Park. Uh-oh, I thought as the camera panned to a gorilla attacking a boy. Then a sound ripped through the air, causing him to drop the youth to the ground.

An auburn haired elf ran to his side, looking at his pale skin and his blood matted hair. "Mother," he sighed on a breath.

The elf sat, and you could see the indecision in her face. To save him or not to save him, that was the question. Finally, after what's seemed like an eternity she came to a decision. "Heal," she whispered, almost sobbing. The boy balked and turned, his hair frizzing out in an electric halo. His body writhing and venting a steam of impurities.

"Come on Artemis, wake up." For several terrifying seconds, he did not move and it was easy to see the despair that was etched on her face. Finally, the mismatched eyes flew open and he began moving around.

"Holly, you saved me again," he smiled, his voice full of raw passion.

I was laughing and crying at the same time, holding onto his chest. "Of course, I saved you. I couldn't do without you." And I leaned down and kissed Artemis, magic sparking around us like fireworks.

The kiss scene replayed, this time in slow motion. Then the video ended. "This had been a Foaltech Production, and I hope you enjoyed watching it as much as I enjoyed making it," the centaur's voice said.

I've been angry with Foaly before, and I've been embarrassed before. But this took it all beyond that. Right now, I couldn't speak. I was so angry and so humiliated…

"Whoa, you two kissed…" Mulch grinned. "I'm not surprised."

"About time," Lili chuckled. In her mind, this probably meant that we were in love. Because people don't just kiss. Because she never just kissed a guy because she was happy that he was actually alive.

"Foaly. If you value your life then you'd better start talking now. How did you get this?" I gritted out from between my teeth.

He unconsciously scooted closer to his wife, but she moved away from him."Ooooh no. You made your bed, now you have to lie in it."

He sighed. "Well, I simply went back into the camera feed for the zoo and look at what I found. It's amazing what your friends conveniently forget to tell you."

"How did you get this past my virus? It should have read the words 'Artemis and Holly' and sent out the e-mails." Artemis was angry. Even angrier than I felt. Though I couldn't tell if it was because of his technology or because of the video itself. Probably a lot of both.

"I had this done before you detonated your virus. I was just saving it for the right moment."

"You mean you were saving it to get even with me for something that I may or may not do?"

"Well…yes. But if you didn't want me to find it, then you would have gotten rid of it yourself."

Artemis glared at him. A glare that made me want to shrink against the wall from its ferocity. "Revenge on me is one thing, but did you really have to bring Holly into this?"

"Yes. She's your Achille's heel, mud boy." His Achille's heel? We all have our weaknesses, but I doubt that I am Arty's. Honestly, that wouldn't make much sense. His mother, his father, his brothers yes. Me, no.

"So, let me get this straight," Mulch interrupted. "You two. Artemis and Holly. You kissed?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes. I was happy he was alive and flushed with magic. I kissed him." There it was. Everyone finally knew the truth. We kissed. It happened. Now maybe we could finally move past this. Not likely.

"I knew it," Lili squealed. "So…"

"So what?" Artemis demanded.

"How long have you two been together?" Caballine asked.

"Together?"

"Together, going out, hooking up, in love." No 1. Defined.

"I know what they meant," I sighed. "We're not together, nor will we ever be, right Arty?"

"Of course. We are just friends after all." He was somewhat listening, but his mind was somewhere else entirely. Just where, I don't want to know.

For the next hour questions flew around hot and fast about the two of us. And to our credit, we answered them all honestly and kindly. As kindly as possibly, anyway. But finally, it was time for them to go. "Well, you don't have to go home, but you do have to get out of here."

"We understand," Caballine said, shooting a glare at her husband. "I'll call you later."

Everyone filed out of the door, making their good-byes. I had been so ready to get rid of them, that I hadn't even considered the fact that we'd now be alone together. And when I did stop to think, the thought almost sent me running outside to bring my guests back.

But I'm not one to let things get to me. I sighed and returned to the couch. "I'm honestly surprised that it took that long for him to find out."

"Me too," I admitted. Honestly, I had been sure that Foaly knew from the beginning. He had just been waiting. "I just hate the way that they make us seem."

"I agree."

"Artemis," I called out of the blue. "If you had any feelings for me, you'd tell me, right?"

"Of course," he promised. "And you'd do the same?"

"I would," I promised, knowing that I was telling the truth.

"Then that's all we need to know, isn't it?" he hedged.

"Yes it is. Now it's your last day, why don't we just enjoy each other's company?"

He smiled at me kindly. "There's nothing that I'd rather do."

**A/N:**

**One more chapter down. I know the length is annoying for some people, and I totally get that but I'm asking that you just stick with it. The end is really not that far from here. Well…. Not relatively far. (I mean who can really quantify time?)**

**So, I also just want to tell you guys how much I appreciate the reviews and favorites that you've added. I love you guys so much. Thanks again. The next chapter should be coming up soon. In the mean time, you guys should check out my other stories. I think they're pretty good.**

**Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;)**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

_**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**_

_**Einstinette**_


	67. Afraid

Chapter 67

Afraid

**Holly's POV:**

I'm sure that I was dreaming. This had to be some sort of sick figment of my imagination. How else could I explain my current predicament? Right now, I was standing in the Cavern of Lovers in nothing but my black bra and panty set. Just like this morning… And there was Arty standing right in front of me in his black Armani boxers. Just like this morning.

I squeezed my eyes shut, refusing to look into his just in case I might feel that sweeping feeling come over me again. "What are we doing here?" I asked.

"I'd think that it were obvious." He shook his head in mock disappointment as though he knew everything that there was to know. "There are many unresolved issues between the two of us. I have feelings for you. You have feelings for me. We can't leave until we're finally honest with each other."

He had to be kidding. There was no way that he was serious. As an elf, I would have known if that was true, right? I would have been able to tell if we really couldn't leave this place? Yes, he's a genius, but he couldn't know any more than I do. "You're lying."

"I am not," he said.

"Ugh, I hate this place," I groaned.

"Only because you don't understand it," he smirked. "Look me in the eye." He gently took my chin and lifted it so that I was staring into those mismatched eyes. The ones that drove me crazy in ways that I just couldn't describe.

"Leave me alone." My lip poked out and my eyes burned with determination. To anyone else, I probably seemed serious. And as far as I was concerned, I really was.

"You're afraid," he said. "You're afraid that if you look me in the eye, then you'll kiss me. You're afraid that you actually do love me. You're afraid that I'll break your heart."

Afraid? Like any person, I have my fears. The fear of being in enclosed spaces. The fear of dying on the job. But I am _**not**_ afraid of Artemis Fowl. In that one regard, I have no feelings of fear. "I'm not afraid." I forced myself to look into his eyes, so that he knew that I was telling the truth. "I'm not afraid."

"Prove it," he challenged. "If you feel nothing for me, then prove it."

"Fine. How should I 'prove' it to you?" Though some part of me already knew the answer.

He smirked down at me, wrapping an arm around my waist. He leaned down, stopping just millimeters away from my lips. Apparently, this was him giving me a chance to make a move, but I refused to play his game. I refused to participate by either pulling away or getting closer. He held me for a few more seconds, and when I wouldn't kiss him, he leaned in and kissed me.

Sparks of pleasure erupted from my lips. The world turned a bright and brilliant gold, and I was hit with a powerful urge. I needed him now and right now. I needed to touch him and be touched by those strong hands. I needed to get so much closer.

My hands found their way into his hair on their own accord.

Soon enough, his hands were in my hair and ran up my smooth body. And all of a sudden, I needed to touch him even more. His muscular arms and shoulders. I could feel his muscles flex with each of his movements. It was driving me crazy in so many ways.

He pulled his lips from mine just long enough to nip at my collar bone. "Ungh," I moaned, my back arching against his body. "More…"

His grin widened as he nipped at me again. Then, he pulled on my ear. The forceful tug sent me screaming loudly in pleasure. The sound echoed off of the walls, and I didn't even care if anyone heard me. At the moment, I only needed one thing… "More…"

This time he backed away instead of complying, leaving me panting and hot to stand beside him. "You just proved my point, Holly," he smirked. "You'd never let someone you didn't care kiss you like that. You'd never trust him to touch you like that. He could never affect you like that."

I stared up at him, hoping that he could not tell that I was weak in the knees. "You caught me by surprise," I shrugged. "Besides, the ears is a physiological response. There's nothing that I can do about it."

"You could have punched or kicked me afterwards," he reminded me. Some part of me really wanted to, but all of a sudden I just didn't have the energy for it.

"Since when are you a masochist?"

"I suppose you've changed me," he chuckled.

By this point, I was annoyed. "What will it take to get you to leave me alone?"

"I want you to look me in my eyes and honestly tell me that you have no feelings for me whatsoever."

I tried to concentrate on those eyes and what I wanted to say, but the words refused to come out. I couldn't say it. "I can't," I muttered.

He lifted my chin gently. "That's fine. You don't have to say anything to me."

This didn't make any sense. He had just confessed his feelings to me, but I didn't have to talk to him? That was so… backwards. "Why?" After all, wasn't that all that he had wanted just a moment ago?

"I won't pressure you. I love you too much, Holly Short."

Surely, I must have misheard him. He had _**not**_ just told me that he loved me. "What?"

"You're my best friend and I really do care for you. No, it's more than that. I love you."

"And if I don't love you?"

He smirked at me in a way that sent shivers down my very spine. "Well then, we'll just have to change that, won't we?"

I rolled my eyes. Arrogance always comes before the fall. "Incorrigible."

"You're incredible," he shot back.

I smirked back at him. "I'm well aware…"

**A/N:**

**One more chapter down. I know the length is annoying for some people, and I totally get that but I'm asking that you just stick with it. The end is really not that far from here. Well…. Not relatively far. (I mean who can really quantify time?)**

**So, I also just want to tell you guys how much I appreciate the reviews and favorites that you've added. I love you guys so much. Thanks again. The next chapter should be coming up soon. In the mean time, you guys should check out my other stories. **

**Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;)**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

_**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**_

_**Einstinette**_


	68. Leaving Haven

Chapter 68

Leaving Haven

**Holly's POV:**

"I'm gong to miss you," I said for about the thousandth time today. It was Arty's last day in Haven and we had mostly just sat around and discussed our time together. With the exception of a few things that would never be mentioned again _**if**_ Arty valued his current face.

"You too, Holly. Honestly, you'd think that I was moving to another planet," he chuckled.

I thought about it for a moment. He would be on the surface, and I was going to be down here. Either of us getting to be in the actual presence of the other was going to be rare if ever. "You sort of are," I reminded him.

"It does feel like it sometimes, doesn't it?" he chuckled though there was no humor in his voice. None at all.

"You have no idea," I pouted. "I'm really going to miss you."

"Only half as much as I'm going to miss you," he replied.

I smiled. Arty's so sweet all of the time. There's not a better human anywhere in the world. I sighed, glancing up at the clock. It was 10:30. Ugh, why did time have to pass so quickly? "I guess we should leave now." Though a part of me really wanted us to miss the shuttle, so that we could have a little more time together. But I wanted Arty to have another chance to visit some day, and if he missed, Trouble would see to it that he didn't.

He nodded, gathering up his two large suitcases that were now full of his new clothes. "I'm ready."

"Here. I'll drag one," I offered. The bags looked heavy. Especially to my thin pal.

"No thank you." I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Of course. It wouldn't be very chivalrous if I got his bag for him.

I rolled my eyes at his stubbornness. "Give me that." I took it from his hand and commenced dragging it out of my doorway.

"Holly!" he said in his most commanding voice. Commanding. Honestly, I've heard kittens who were more forceful. Though, if it really made him feel better…

"No! You're my guest, and I'm going to help you carry this bag." Now _**that**_ was forceful. Forceful enough for him to back down just this once.

"If you must," he sighed.

The two of us walked down the street. The sunshine warmed our faces as I pointed out all of the sites that we really hadn't seen much of. Soon enough, we were in the lobby of the shuttle port. As promised, it was completely, one hundred percent empty. I led Arty through the doors that led to the shuttle. As expected, he helped me in before sitting down in the passenger seat.

This time, I drove much more slowly. My feet barely moving against the 'gas'. I really just didn't want to get him home. Though no matter how slowly I drove, I knew that we would get there eventually, and that thought did nothing to make me smile.

I switched it to autopilot, and turned my chair to my friend. We had a little less than two hours to sit and talk before we were to part. I was going to make the best of it.

"I really prefer this speed," he chuckled. "This time my jaws aren't rippling from G-force."

"Would you like me to speed up?" I teased.

"No, I would not," he shook his head to clear that thought.

"Hmmm. Arty, can I talk to you about something?" I asked. This would be our last chance to talk before being pushed back into our own worlds, and at least temporarily separated. This would be our last chance to talk before it became easy for Foaly to see and hear everything that we do.

"Always."

"I'm sorry… about what happened in the past…" I trailed off. The kiss. The kiss that had made everything so complicated for us. That had almost destroyed us.

"Holly. You were flushed with magic and we were both happy that I was alive. You don't owe me any apology. In fact, I owe you one."

"Why? Surely not the cavern again?"

"Yes. I should not have pressured you to take me there. And I shouldn't have assaulted you like that. It was my fault."

"Arty, you were under the influence of magic. Even I couldn't help myself. You didn't even stand a chance."

I could see the ideas clanging around inside of his brain, arranging themselves where they belonged. "Fair enough," he nodded. Though, I still apologize for coercing you into accompanying me in the first place."

"Hey, aren't we not supposed to talk about this anymore?" I asked, ready to close the subject. There is nothing that I hate more than seeing a sad Arty. Just the thought makes my heart hurt. "What was your favorite part of your vacation?"

"Spending time with you," he smiled. I couldn't help but grin. He hadn't even stopped to think about it. Obviously he was telling the truth. That thought made me grin. "What about you?"

"Spending time with _**you**_.

"Of course," he smirked. Ah, humble, isn't he?

"No comment, but I do have something to ask of you."

"A favor?" Needless to say, the genius' interest was peaked. He was all about the leverage. "What is it?"

"About Foaly…" I trailed off, unsure of how exactly to phrase what I wanted to say.

"Don't worry. I have a very simple scheme that should teach him a very important lesson." Scheme. Where he said the word, an impish gleam lit up behind his normally apathetic eyes. He really enjoyed crushing people and watching them squirm. Yet, somehow that didn't bother me.

"No." I shook my head. "_**I**_ want to get him back. After all, he did embarrass _**me**_."

"What are you going to do?" Obviously, the genius did not believe that I was capable of handling things myself. I could understand that. _**He**_ was the schemer, but the master was about to become my student.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

He stared at me for a second before I saw comprehension dawning in his eyes. "Clever. Be sure to tell me how your plan turns out." I agreed hurriedly. After all, what are friends for?

The two of us sat talking for the remaining hour and a half. We talked about friends, family, his school, my job. Everything. And that's when I realized how much I really would miss him. Talking to him relieved me of stress and the pressure that I normally had to deal with. But it would be so different without him there.

Frond knows that I didn't want to pull up to Tara. There was nothing that I dreaded more. But even my magic could not stop the inevitable. Finally, the shuttle stopped, coming to rest in its cradle.

We climbed out, making our way into the lobby. The last thing that I wanted to do was to say good-bye. As we milled around, I thought about what to say and how to do it.

Artemis. My best friend was going home and I wouldn't get to see him until Frond knows when. Probably when the world was in danger again. "Bye Arty," I mumbled.

"Good- I mean bye, Holly," he replied. I was pleasantly surprised. He had actually scrapped the formality for once.

"Well, I guess I did accomplish my mission," I teased. "I actually got you to relax."

"Of course, Holly. You have a way of changing me for the better."

I blushed. "You have a way of changing yourself."

"Only with the right influence," he winked.

I grinned, looking anywhere but at him. "It's already one. You'd better go before Butler gets antsy." And the big man antsy was not something that I wanted to see.

"Ah. You're in such a hurry to get ride of me," he pretended to pout, poking his fell lower lip out.

"Go," I ordered, pushing him away gently.

He smiled, his eyes shimmering in his head. "I'll miss you." And as a true gentleman, he grabbed my hand, brought it to his lips, and kissed it gently.

Not to be upstaged, I replied, "Me too." before standing on my toes to kiss his cheek. He stood there for a second, and I couldn't help to beam with pride. I surprised him. "Now go."

After a few seconds, he managed to collect himself enough to walk out of the door. I watched him leave. I hate to say this, but I'd be lying if I didn't admit that I'll miss him. Just a little bit…

**A/N:**

**One more chapter down. The end is really not that far from here. Well…. Not relatively far. (I mean who can really quantify time?) And yes, I have actually finished the story. All in all the story will have 83 chapters. So, we really are almost there. **

**Just to reiterate a point: this story is a realistic development of Holly and Artemis's feelings for each other. It'll take time, but hopefully the ending will make up for it. **

**I just want to tell you guys how much I appreciate the reviews and favorites that you've added. I love you guys so much. Thanks again. The next chapter should be coming up soon. In the mean time, you guys should check out my other stories. **

**Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;)**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

_**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**_

_**Einstinette**_


	69. Home Again

Chapter 69

Home Again

**Artemis's POV:**

"Me too," Holly replied. As a genius, I have studied quite a bit about human and fairy personalities and behavioral conventions. Yet, Holly has a way of always managing to surprise me. Like when she stood on her toes and planted a kiss on my cheek. That was an occurrence that I was sure would never have happened. "Now go."

My face was beet red. Of course, I had kissed her hand, but her kissing me was a rarity. Or rather not like that. Interesting, I pondered as I walked out of the lobby.

The cool, gentle breeze hit my face, snapping me out of whatever trance had taken hold of me. I turned around one more time to see that Holly was already gone, though I had expected nothing less. She was one to get in the last word and disappear. Ahhh, Holly.

Thankfully, the Bentley was in sight, and of course Butler was leaning against the front waiting until I was close enough for him to help me inside.

I couldn't help but smile. It shames me to admit it, but during the trip, I hadn't thought about my family at all. My entire mind had been preoccupied with concentrating on Holly and just… enjoying a once in a lifetime experience.

Yet, as I saw the large man, waiting expectantly I realized how much I did miss him. The two of us had been through so much together. "Butler," I smiled without my usual smirk.

"Artemis," he nodded. To most his face would have seemed smooth and impassive, though anyone who knew him would notice the tightening of the corner of his mouth. And that tightening was as close to smiling as he would get until he had made sure that we were both safe and sound.

We quickly loaded my luggage into the car. Soon enough we were nestled down into the leather seats. Butler was driving and I was delighted to be the passenger of someone who did not drive so dangerously that, I would have to hold onto the seat the entire time.

"So, you're wearing jeans?" he asked with a barely restrained grin. I could feel his air of superiority radiating onto me. He was sure that he had been right about my attire.

A slight blush came to my face as I looked down at what Holly had chosen for me to wear. Somehow she had convinced me to put on black skinny jeans, black converse, spiked arm bands, a purple v-neck with black paint splatters, and the necklace that I never removed. Not to mention the fact that my hair was tousled so that it was almost falling into my eyes. Honestly, I don't know why I decided to go along with this. "I feel like I'm in a boy band," I grumbled.

"You look like a teenager for once." Obviously, he was very proud. After all of these years, he had inadvertently gotten his way. "I'm guessing that Holly picked your new ensemble?"

"Of course. If I had any choice in the matter, then I would be wearing dress pants and a dress shirt."

He chuckled dryly. "I know. That's why Holly is so good for you. She challenges every one of your preconceived notions."

"I agree. She is a wonderful friend." Though I was well aware that 'friendship' was not what he meant. No, he was implying that we were 'meant to be'. Ridiculous. We are nothing like that, besides she already has a great number of suitors, none of which are worthy enough to make me want to align myself in the same category.

My old friend's face tightened at my comment. "I take it that you _**didn't**_ ask her out."

Ah, so observant. "And you would be correct."

I could feel Butler's evident disappointment, but I could not regret my decision. I whole-heartedly refuse to pledge feelings where they do not exist. We had made a promise. If either of us felt anything for the other then we would make it clear. However, that was not the case so there was nothing to think about.

He sighed. "You'll come around. I just hope that it's not too late when you do." he paused, changing the subject completely. "So, how was your trip?"

"Wonderful." The rest of the car ride was spent describing Haven and catching him up on our friends. Their antics did much to amuse him as I knew that they would.

Finally, we arrived at Fowl manor. The familiar trees, the long drive towards the beautiful, ageless, manor. As Dorothy had said, "There's no place like home."

As I entered the door, I saw the varnished pine, wood floor, the high ceilings, and the paintings that graced the walls. And standing in the doorway was my mother, Angeline Fowl. Her long blond hair, framing her wide blue eyes perfectly highlighting her beautiful smile. "Arty!" she squealed, throwing her arms around me and squeezing tightly. "I missed you so much." I couldn't help but remember the last person who had told me the same thing. A part of me wondered what she was doing at that moment.

"You too moth-mum. I missed you too." Being in my mother's embrace reminded me so much of when I was a child. There had been both happy and sad times. Yet, I had been able to find comfort in mother's loving embrace.

"You have to tell me all about it, Arty," she said, dragging me upstairs to her room.

She plopped down on the bed, her legs crossed, causing her to look very much like a teenager at a party. Not that I would know much about teens or parties. "So, how was your trip?" "It was very educational. Holly told me quite a bit about some fairy inventions, magical places, and creatures."

My mother nodded along as I gave her a basic outline of my trip. "And how is Holly?"

"Wonderful as always. She's very happy with her life."

Her warm eyes examined me. "I see she got you to change your wardrobe, which is more than I could ever do."

I chuckled nervously for once at a loss for words. It was Holly. We had been through so much together that I found it hard to deny her anything. Though, I would never reveal this weakness to anyone. Least of all her for fear of being taken advantage of. "She did."

"I like it, Arty. You look like a boy of your age should," she smiled fondly. "I must say, she does seem to have some great style. I look forward to actually meeting her."

"Someday," I promised. But I had not intention of introducing the two At least not right now. Holly was bad enough alone, but as I had seen when surrounded by females, she got even worse. Goodness only knows what would happen if she and my mother met.

She nodded. "So, did anything else happen between you and Holly?"

I could feel my face heating. Mother could always see through me so easily. "Of course not," I lied, thinking about Holly's lips in mine, the visions, not to mention the warm mouth around my finger as she sucked… all of a sudden, the air in the room seemed too thin.

Those kind blue eyes raked over me skeptically. "You're lying, but I'm not going to push you over this. Not right now at least."

I nodded. That was another thing that I love about my mother. She knows exactly how far to push a point before letting it drop. That was a valuable skill that the rest of my friends could use. "Thank you."

She beamed at me. "Your father wants to talk to you too, but first you should probably go and see the twins. They've really missed their big brother."

"As I have missed them." Mother hugged me one last time before gently sending me out of the room.

My next stop, the twins' room. As I entered, I saw that nothing had changed since my last visit. Beckett's half was still a messy heap, and Myles' half was still neat, orderly, and laid out in a scientific scenario.

"Artemis!" the blond children squeaked, each running up to hug me. I must admit that I really did miss my brothers very much. After all, for one and one half week, there had been no experiments and no finger painting. I had been so… lost.

"Hello Beckett, Myles."

The two pulled away, looking me up and down strangely. "Did you join a punk band?" Myles asked in wonder. Obviously, he had never seen me in anything like this. He most likely viewed this as some sort of experiment, and in a way it was. I was testing the water in order to find out what I truly liked.

"No Myles. I just decided to diversify my clothing."

"I like it," Beckett grinned, poking one of the spikes on my wrist bands. "It's pointy _**and **_shiny." The perfect combination in the mind of a child.

"Yes, it is," I agreed. "Though, I must admit that I prefer my more formal clothes."

"As do I," Myles grinned. In so many ways, he was just like me at that age. Clever beyond his years, aloof at times, deadly serious. Though thankfully he had Beckett to keep him grounded and help him to enjoy every moment of the ride.

"One day you'll change your mind," I promised him. No, this would _**not**_ be my permanent form of dress, but if fitted correctly, then I could see the advantages of assuming the garb of those around me at times.

"Not likely."

"Artemis," Beckett demanded attention as he tugged on my pants leg. "Is it because of a girl?"

Had I been drinking something, said liquid would have been spewed out of my mouth and onto the boys. "What would make you think that?" I spluttered.

"Mummy told us that you were going to visit a girl, and that you loved her."

This was getting past the point of sense. Does everyone really believe that Holly and I love each other? As friends, of course. But anything else was out of the question. The two of us are opposites. Thief and cop. Fairy and human. But more than that, we're Artemis and Holly, a combination that could never really work. "She's right. I went to see my friend who I love very much. Just like I love you two."

"I don't understand," Myles admitted. Of course. He knew what love was, but he didn't understand that there were different types, and he probably would not get that for years.

"One day when you're a little older, I'm going to tell you two about the different types of love," I promised.

"Why not now?" Ahhh, Myles. He always need to acquire more knowledge. By the time we do have this lesson, he'll already have looked it up and know the answer, and knowing him he'll have already made a hypothesis and started collecting data.

"Because right now I have to go and see our father."

The boys nodded their curly, little heads. They understood that seeing father was a bit more important at the moment. And as for Beckett, he was glad to skip the lecture. "Okay Artemis," they said together. "Bye." The two children went back to the games that they had been playing before I entered.

I couldn't help but smile. Beckett sat with his building blocks and tinker toys. Mules was enjoying his experimentation with Professor Primate. They were happy and what more can I, as a brother, ask for?

I stood in front of my father's office, remembering how things had been when I was a child. One could only come here with permission, and only if it was important. But now whenever I knocked I was welcome. It was a refreshing change. One that often took me by surprise.

I knocked gently on the door. "Come in," my father answered promptly and cheerfully.

I entered his study, taking the seat right across from where he sat at his desk. "Hello father."

"Son," he beamed happily, hugging me tightly. This was something that I had missed out on as a child. Being hugged by my father, it was almost uncomfortable, yet at the same time it was warm and something that I had always wanted. "How was your trip?" he asked.

"It was interesting."

"That's wonderful, son. We're glad to have you back home."

"I'm glad to be back home." And it was true. I missed Holly, but it was wonderful to see my family again.

"So, you spent your time at the house of your friend, Holly Short, right?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"Alone?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well son. I hope that you chose to use protection. These are dangerous times to go without."

For a second, I was frozen in shock. My father had just assumed that Holly and I were…lovers. Lovers who had engaged in…activities. Ridiculous. Preposterous. "No! Holly and I would never."

"You mean that she didn't suck…?" he began.

"Stop please!" I yelled.

"You didn't show her your family legacy?" he demanded.

"STOP!" I screamed even louder. The mental pictures that this was inspiring was more than off putting. "Nothing happened."

"Ah, I get it," he nodded. "You were too afraid to make the fist move. I had the same problem with your mother at first. It took us forever to finally…fall into bed. Though if you count couch, then things aren't as long as they seem. Or rather they are." All of a sudden, I felt sick to my stomach. I may be a genius, but I am also a teenager. One that has no wish to know about his parent's personal life whether it be past, present, or future.

"No. We are just friends. We would never go so far as to…"

"That's what you say now, but one day you'll hold her in your arms and realize that you never want to let her go."

I smirked to myself. I'd never want to let Holly go. After all of the times that we'd been so close, I couldn't let her go, but that didn't mean that I loved her. After all that we'd been through, we couldn't help but have formed an unbreakable bond. "That's not for me. I'm not the type to fall in love."

He looked at me, his bright blue eyes twinkling with barely suppressed laughter. "That's what I thought until your mother changed my mind. She broke me down and built me back up into what I am now. I owe her everything that I am, and I know that one day you'll feel the same way."

I exhaled sharply, only halfway listening to the rest of the conversation. After an eternity, we finally finished, and I was able to go to my bedroom, and for the first time in almost two weeks, I was able to relax at my desk and just think.

I couldn't help but think about my father and my future. We looked similar, and we even acted in similar ways. But our belief in love was the place where we differed the most. He was sure that everyone belonged with someone and that one only had to find them. I, on the other hand, know that some people are meant to be alone. And I am one of those people. Holly and I. Minerva and I. It could never work. Despite what the phoenixes and dragons believe. I know myself, and what I am truly capable of. Emotions such as love are not for me.

**A/N:**

**One more chapter down. I really appreciate all of the reviews. I love you guys so much. Thanks for being the most awesome people in the world. If I could I'd give you all a big hug. **

**So someone wanted to know about Arty's age. At the end of the Time Paradox, he was around 18 physically. Now, this story takes place almost a year later. So, he's about 19 years old. And just for information, he's a senior in high school, because his mom really wanted him to finish. However, he's out a lot because he's technically finished all of his work and his teachers don't really care if he's there or not. In fact, they prefer him not to be.**

**Anyway, the next chapter should be coming up soon, but I have a lot of stuff at school coming up so no promises. In the mean time, you guys should check out my other stories. Oh, and I've started another Artemis Fowl story. Would you rather finish this one or have me type them both at the same time? Let me know what you think.**

**Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and remember to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;)**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

_**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**_

_**Einstinette**_


	70. Pieces

Chapter 70

Pieces

**Holly's POV:**

Dear Diary,

Arty's gone, but for some reason I can't get him off of my mind. I don't know what's wrong with me today. Every thought. Every action. It brings him back to my mind.

I keep thinking about him and the more I think about him, the more that I get confused. All of these thoughts… all of these weird feelings. I don't understand either of them at all.

He's a genius and a gentleman. He's always polite and always does the right thing in the end. Yet sometimes, I don't know if he's **just** being polite. He kissed my hand and my cheeks. We held hands, yet he's like that with everything that requires manners. Is he just doing that because we're friends and he feels that he has to?

I know that our breeding determines who we'll be. He was raised as a true gentleman, so he'll always be like that. My only question is how do I know when he's **just** being polite? And why does it matter to me all of a sudden?

Ugh, I don't understand why he has to be so… complicated. The way that he acts like someone one minute and someone else the next minute really gets me frustrated. Though on the positive side, I'm slowly finding all of the pieces that make him up. Now, I just need to put them all together. That should only take the rest of my life.

Well, I have to go. Until next time.

-Holly

**A/N:**

**Woo-hoo! Look who's getting some work done! That's right. It's me. **

**I know this chapter was short, but don't freak out. It'll be worth it in the end. I hope…**

**I want to tell you guys how much I appreciate the reviews. Over 850 now. Amazing. I love you guys so much. Thanks again. **

**Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;)**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

_**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**_

_**Einstinette**_


	71. Memories

Chapter 71

Memories

Dear Diary,

Arty's been gone for one whole day now. I won't lie, I really miss him. Though at the same time, it's nice to be sure that nothing else will happen between us. After all, that whole trip was composed of these really awkward moments. Moments that I will never forget, but that I really wish that I could.

It all began in the park. The two of us sitting under the sun. His hands on my ears, pulling sounds from me that I had never thought that I would make. The moans and the intense feeling of something surreal clawing inside of me. The overwhelming trust that we had for each other.

The next of which were our encounters with the dragons and the phoenixes. They showed Arty something, and I'm sure that it had something to do with me. Yet, no matter how much I asked, he refused to answer me. I couldn't make up my mind on whether or not that was a good sign. Hopefully, it was innocent, though knowing those creatures like I do…probably not.

Then there was the swear toad fiasco. I'll admit that it **was **my fault. I should have warned him that they bite, or better yet not have even taken him into hat room in the first place. After all, it ended up with me being forced to suck venom out of his finger. My mouth was wrapped around his finger, and I suckled it. Then to top it all off, he had to suck more venom from my bottom lip! In an essence, we were actually kissing. It took all of my strength to resist moaning and leaning into him for more. Ugh, talk about awkward. Though as far as I am concerned, that never happened. It was nothing.

At the shooting range, it was…weird. I had my arms wrapped around his. His body, his gun. We were so close, yet, it was so…enjoyable. Partly to touch him and partly to shoot Opal Koboi.

I still have problems believing the whole mall thing with Lili. She blatantly flirted with him, and then had the nerve to confront me about my 'feelings'. According to Lili, I want to date him. Which I don't. Though my main point, is that her constant flirting is ridiculous. Artemis would never be interested in a girl like her. I would never _**let**_ him be interested in her. I refuse to.

Later that same day, we had our infamous pillow fight. The two of us grinning and smacking each other in the face like teenagers. It was fun and if only for a moment, Arty lost that cool façade of disinterest that he always sported. For that moment, he was just a normal guy with his normal best friend, and it was completely and totally worth it.

And that's one of the things that I've learned about Arty. He's hard to get close to. To even have a chance, you have to bull doze through all of his stupid walls and give him a part of you to hold on to. In that way, I suppose we're just alike.

I have to admit that our next day was more than enough to make me angry. Somehow I let Arty convince me to take him to the cavern of lovers. Mistake one. Then, I actually went in **with** him. Mistake two. For a moment, I actually believed that the cave had no effect on us. Mistake three. I looked into his beautiful, emotive, mismatched eyes. Mistake four.

The cave's siren song completely overtook our systems, and all we could see was each other. My body was craving his and his was craving mine. We were on fire, and his lips were the only water. So, we kissed. Mistake five. Our kiss was heated and passionate. It was going farther as his hands itched up my top and into my hair. Only the sound of footsteps interrupted us. Had those people not come along, what would have happened? How far would we have gone? Ugh, at least I know that it was just that cave and the magic. After all, neither of us wanted the other. Not like that. He'd said that he didn't, and I believe him.

Next was perhaps the worst experience of my life. All along, Foaly has had a videotape of what happened in the past. Of course, he waited until we were all together to show it to us. So now everyone knows that we kissed in the past, and they all made a huge deal out of it. None of them seem to understand that magic and happiness were the sole causes of that kiss. At least that's my story and I'm sticking to it.

I've come to a concrete decision about why I should be happy about Arty's departure. Now that he's gone the awkwardness should be too. But it's not quite working out like that right now. Hopefully, it will soon.

Yours in Confusion,

-Holly

**A/N:**

**I can literally taste the end of this story getting closer, and I'm excited. After all this has almost been two years. Wow, I don't know what I'm going to do with myself.**

**Anyway, I really appreciated the reviews and adds to the favorites. I love you guys. Thanks for being the amazing people that you are. **

**Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;)**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

_**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**_

_**Einstinette**_


	72. Anger

Chapter 72

Anger

Dear Diary,

So, I've been back at work for three days now. And I still haven't talked to Foaly. At this point, he's getting very… antsy. He actually believes that I want to end our friendship over something as silly as that video. As if I could do without him.

In all honesty, I'm really not that mad anymore. It was a stupid prank that wasn't really even directed at me. So, I'm over it. However, he does need to know that I did **not** appreciate what he did. After all, it was humiliating to put it mildly.

But anyway, back to my story. For the past few days, Foaly has tried his hardest to talk to me. Yet, he has found me nearly impossible to find.

So, now whenever I walk into my office, I find flowers, chocolates, gift cards and apology notes. It's even worse at home where he's gone so far as to purchase items off of my favorites list. The gestures are sweet, so much so that I almost feel bad enough to just let it go, and forgive him. Well, almost any way. Maybe tomorrow…

Yours in "Anger"

-Holly

**A/N:**

**One more chapter down. I know it was a really short one, but it was made just to be a filler for you guys. Don't worry, the next chapters will be better.**

**So, I appreciate the reviews and wouldn't mind getting more. I love you guys. Thanks again for being the best parts of my day. **

**Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;)**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

_**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**_

_**Einstinette**_


	73. Forgiveness is Divine

Chapter 73

Forgiveness is Divine

Reunited and it Feel So Good

**Holly's POV:**

Today started out like any other day. I got up and got dressed, and ate breakfast, but that's where things deviated from my usual routine.

There was a knock on my door. I was already about to leave so I swung the door open to reveal Caballine. Caballine who was nervously tapping her front hooves. "Hi," I said.

"Holly. Can I please talk to you?"

"Um sure," I nodded, stepping back from the door to allow her entry. "I was just on my way to work."

"I know. I just needed to catch you early. I really need to talk to you about Foaly." My heart clenched. The way her voice sounded. Ugh, I really hope he's okay.

"What is it?" I asked tensed. What if he had gotten hurt since yesterday?

"He really misses you. In fact, he's going out of his mind without having you to talk to him."

"Caballine, it's been six days." Six days From the way that she talked, you'd think that we hadn't spoken in years.

"Yes, but he's so sensitive and has so few real friends."

I sighed. Her guilt trip was really working on me. I had planned to let him squirm for another week, but now it looks like I won't be able to. "What he did was wrong."

"And he knows that. He's prepared to apologize. You just need to listen."

I sighed loudly through my nose. "I'll consider it. No promises."

"Completely understandable. That's all I ask of you," she smiled. "Thanks Holly."

"No problem. Apparently, that's what I do."

She smiled and waved before leaving to go to her own job.

Thanks to that little conversation, I was ten minutes late to work. Which is just a lovely way to start my day. Then to top it off, I was almost drowning under paperwork piles, and I couldn't even concentrate. No, my mind kept roving back to Foaly. I hated the idea of him being said because of my childish attempt at vengeance.

Finally, my day was over. Instead of going straight home, I made a slight detour to the Ops booth. Thankfully, the doors slid open automatically.

Strange. Foaly wasn't the type for that. Usually he would have had to have scanned me a few hundred times before even thinking about opening the door.

The centaur was sitting in the corner, typing listlessly. He looked…sad and Foaly is never sad, not really at least.

"Hey Foaly," I called.

It was almost comical to see the way that his head turned around with his eyes full of hope. "Holly?"

"I'm sorry, Holly. I honestly did not mean to hurt your feelings' it was just a joke," he spluttered out. I waited until he had finally finished before speaking.

"Do you mind telling you _**why**_ you made it your mission to publicly humiliate me?"

He tapped his hoof nervously. "It was more revenge on Arty than you. Besides, I was sort of hoping that you and Artemis would finally realize that you two should be together."

Revenge on Arty? All of this was because of his stupid black hole virus? "All of this for Arty?"

"Of course," he shrugged. "It's Arty that I wanted to get back at. Not you."

I rolled my eyes. This gave new meaning to the old saying 'caught in the crossfire'. "You do realize that the whole experience was worse for me, right?"

He looked away guiltily. "I do now, and I'm really sorry. Forgive me?" And of course, he pulled out the puppy dog eyes that no one could resist. Ugh, why do I have to be so easy?

"I'll forgive you. On one condition…"

Foaly is not one to jump into any type of agreement. "What is it?" he asked, suddenly wary. Honestly, you'd think that I was going to ask him to shave his flanks or something. Even I am not that mean. Well, most of the time I'm not.

"You stop talking about Artemis and I. We're not dating, and we're not perfect for each other. So just stop it." I paused, seeing the choices warring in his mind. He was gong to try to get an alternative pledge. "Take it or leave it."

"Fine," he sighed, defeated. "I agree."

"Realize that talk includes typing posts online." Ah, he's sure that I missed that. No, I may not be Artemis, but I'm not an idiot either.

"Okay," he pouted, his lip poking out. "I agree to your terms."

I grinned, hugging the centaur tightly. "And I forgive you."

He hugged me back and I could feel the warmth radiating off of him. And now, I finally understood what people always said. Forgiveness really is divine…

**A/N:**

**Yet another chapter down. I know that I've said it a thousand times but anyway: short, filler, better next time.**

**I appreciate the reviews and wouldn't mind getting more. I really love you guys. Thanks again for being the best parts of my day. **

**Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;)**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

_**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**_

_**Einstinette**_


	74. No Means Yes?

Chapter 74

NO!

**Holly's POV:**

Has the world suddenly forgotten the word 'no'? In my dictionary, it's a negative word affirming that someone does not want to do something. Well, someone should really inform Trouble Kelp about that.

Ever since Arty left, he's been almost annoyingly persistent. Not a day goes by when I don't find a bouquet of flowers, a box of chocolates, or a teddy bear in my office. Each stupid note has a card with some sappy love quote and is signed 'from your secret admirer'. But everyone in the office knows that it's him.

I could forgive the gifts. I really could. But I cannot forgive the fact that he makes it a point to come into my office everyday when someone's watching.

There is nothing between us, but he makes it seem like there is which seriously damages our professional credibility. Without that credibility, then what are we?

Still, I could probably forgive all of that if he would just let me keep my home as a private place. But no, he makes it a point to drop by at least twice a week to declare his 'love' for me. In a way, this feels like an awful clichéd movie. Though, I hope it's not because I have no desire for a crazy stalker.

Anyway, today was one of Trouble's visit days and it went exactly like this.

It was a normal Saturday afternoon. I had just finished my training for the say and was relaxing in my favorite pair of shorts and a sports tank top. I had gone a bit over my standard time, so I was proud of myself.

Of course, that's when someone chose to knock at my door and disturb my usual bliss. I yanked the door open with a scowl on my face. After all, everyone knows that Saturday afternoons are my times. The only part of the whole week that I have to rest and think.

"Hey Holly," grinned none other than Trouble himself. His confidence, his calm assurity that I really want to see him. Ugh, never in my life has he made me angrier than he did in that moment.

"Trouble," I nodded, arms folded across my chest. "What is it?"

"Can I come in?"

Every part of me wanted to say no, an slam the door but apparently I'm too nice for that. Ugh, everyday I get more and more like Arty. "Fine. Come in." I stepped aside, letting him brush past me. Emphasis on brush.

He sat on the couch, patting the seat beside him, but I was not about to give him the satisfaction. Instead I sat on the very edge of my armchair. "What do you want?" I asked in the 'nicest' way that I could manage.

He sighed huffily. "Holly, I don't get what's going on with us. I send flowers, candy, teddy bears, and it all amounts to nothing."

Us? Really? He made me sound like an awful girlfriend, but in reality I wasn't even a girlfriend at all. "Trouble," I said forcing myself to look into those deep violet eyes. "We've talked about this. I don't like you like that. We're just friends. Your gifts are really sweet, but they're not going to change my mind about you."

"Holly, just stop for a second. I know that you can feel the heat, the fiery passion that is between us."

I stopped for a second, but there was nothing. No spark, no flame, nothing. All I felt was annoyance. Annoyance with him for being so persistent. And annoyance with myself for letting him in in the first place. "I don't. I'm sorry, but I don't feel anything."

He shook his head. "You just don't want to feel it. You're afraid."

"I'm not."

"You've been strange ever since that Fowl **kid **left. Did he do something to you?" I love the way that he emphasized the word 'kid'. Not to mention the fact that he had automatically assumed that Arty would corrupting me even though _**I'm**_much older than him. Honestly, if only he know what really had gone on while we were together.

"No. Why would you just assume that Art has done something to me?" I demanded irritably.

"Don't you see? He's fighting just as hard as I am. He's just better at it than I am," he pouted.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Really? He thought that he was in some sort of competition with Arty? No wonder he was asserting his masculinity all of a sudden. "Artemis isn't fighting for anything. He's just my best friend."

"That's what you think, but I actually talked to him while he was here. His only conversational topic was warning me to keep away from you."

I was shocked. Arty hadn't told me that he had had a run in with Trouble. Yet, this would explain his poor mood on the day that we visited Foaly and Mulch. "Really?"

"Yes, he was adamant as he went on to describe all of my flaws in detail." That does sound like Artemis to me. "I'm just wondering if it was him or me who would you choose?" Ooooh, I really didn't want to answer that. I didn't even want to think about it.

"Don't make me choose, Trouble…"

"No, please. I need to know." His violet eyes smoldered in a pale imitation of Arty's, but it was powerful…

But I did. A life without Trouble. Sad, but to be honest my other friends would replace him in time. Artemis, on the other hand. I couldn't even think of a future without his snarky comments. I don't know what I'd do without him in my life. It would all be… pointless because by now we would have been taken over by some evil fairy. "Him," I said. "Him."

"I thought so," he muttered, running his hands through his auburn hair. "I know he's fighting, but I want you to know that I'm never going to give you up."

I smiled sadly at him. "You should. Somewhere out there, there's a girl out there for you who can love you, and who'll accept you with open arms. Save yourself for her."

He stood up, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "I've already found her." he leaned down, gently kissing my lips before walking out of the door.

Really? Earlier, I wondered if he knows the meaning of the word no. Obviously, he does not. So, for Christmas next year, I'm going to get him a dictionary.

I don't know how, but this is going to have to stop. I can't have him flirting. I don't like him, and I don't like the way that he talks about Arty. Only _**I**_ can talk about him like that.

**A/n:**

**Here's that long awaited update. I know it's been forever and a day, but it's not my fault. My brother was a jerk and wouldn't let me borrow his laptop. ****L **

**Any whoooo… I hope you liked the chapter. I'm going to try to update sooner, but I can't promise anything since my computer time is at the whim of my brother. But if you want more updates…Do any of you know a Kindle Fire app that will let me type something and then upload it to fan fiction. Preferably free. If so, let me know and if it works you get an awesome dedication chapter. **

**I really love you guys. Thanks again for being the best parts of my day. **

**Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;)**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

_**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**_

_**Einstinette**_


	75. Dueling With Disadter

Chapter 75

Dueling with Disaster

**Holly's POV:**

I'm almost one hundred percent sure that I have finally lost my mind because right now I'm standing in the corner of a large, circular ball room in clothes that were the opposite of what I would choose to wear.

My dress. It was an old time English ball gown, cut low, an emerald green, sleeveless lacy, and wide with hoops from the hips down. Yet that wasn't what made me worry about my sanity. No, it was the fact that Arty and Trouble were standing in the middle of a ballroom with swords drawn, glaring at each other malevolently.

Of course, Arty played the part of the rouge. His perfectly tailored suit, long black cape and a curtain of black hair falling into his bright blue eyes.

And there was Trouble. He was wearing the same thing more or less, but he didn't pull it off in the same way. Not at all rather. Where Arty was tall, pale, handsome and delightfully rakish Trouble seemed like a clichéd 'want to be' hero. Like a Don Quixote of this battle.

Regardless, one of them was still going to get hurt. "Stop!" I screamed. "Don't do it."

"I'm willing to duel for the woman that I love," Artemis smiled, twirling his sword like he knew how to use it. And somehow, I believed that he actually did. After all, what young gentleman didn't learn the basis of fencing?

"As am I," Trouble responded. And somehow his movements seemed less adept. Like he was a child playing with an older man's sword. Surely not. Surely, he would have some sort of experience. "We fight for her hand."

Arty grinned, bowing as he knew that he should. "En garde."

"En garde."

And the two met in the middle. Parry, slash, thrust. Parry, slash, thrust. The clash of metal on metal rang in my ears as I watched, trying to tell who was coming out on top, and from what I was able to see, it was Artemis. He was amazing. A grim smile never leaving his lips as he slashed closer and closer to Trouble. He was just toying with him. Within seconds he could win, but he chose not to.

Trouble was getting tired. His strokes were slower and his arms seemed to be getting weaker. Obviously Artemis noticed this too, because he stopped his furious onslaught. "Do you surrender?"

"Never," Trouble panted.

"Stop!" I called. There are plenty of things that I can't live with. I cannot live with the death of one of my dear friends because of me. I can't and I won't. "It's my choice, let me make it!"

The two men turned to me, and I couldn't believe what I had just said. Now, I was supposed to choose? What had been going on in my mind, and how was I going to do this?

"Of course it's your choice," my best friend nodded, sheathing his weapon. "I respect any choice that you make."

Trouble sat up off of the ground. "As do I. Though I ask if I may say something?"

"You may," I nod though I really am not curious in the least. He may say whatever he wishes. Words cannot convince me of anything. Only actions serve to sway me.

"Holly. I want you more than this stupid human ever could. He may be a genius, but he cannot know you better than I do. Let me prove that by being yours." Really? That was his decision? He was going to insult Artemis? Call the genius stupid? Ridiculous.

"Holly, we have been best friends for a number of years, and I know that I've never said this, but I really love you. You may not feel the same, and I accept that, but even if you don't just know that I'll be here. I'll always be waiting in the wings for you."

And that was Arty. There he was being polite and sweet. He didn't say anything bad about Trouble and even complimented me. He talked about being there, about never leaving me. He reminded me of what we really had and not something fictional.

I looked between the two who were truly opposites. Pale and dark. Thin and muscular. Best friend and boss. Happiness and misery? That's the way to look at it. It's not a choice between the two. It's a choice of one or the other. Which can I live with? Which can I live without?

First there's Trouble. He's my boss and he has some rather desirable assets. He's fun, cute, and he really likes me, but that's all that he has…

But Arty. He said he'd always be there for me, and I automatically know that he'd been telling the truth. He's fun, cute, and really likes me. I'm never bored with him. He understands me, and all of my silly quirks. He _**really**_ knows me like no one else.

And the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. It really was the difference between misery and happiness, between life or death. "I choose you, Arty."

"Noooo," Trouble howled as he dissolved, and it was as if he never existed. How anticlimactic. How like some ridiculous drama. I suppose dreams are always this surreal.

Now, I was left standing in front of Artemis. His smile was blinding. "I was sure that you would choose me," he grinned. But it was not cocky as I would have expected. Rather, he was reflecting an unbridled, finally unhindered joy.

"And if I didn't ?"

"Then, I really would have waited for you."

"I don't know how to do this. I don't know how to be close to a man." And this was true. A few dates here and there had done nothing for me in the area of trust. Not to mention the fact that Artemis was so… different from anyone that I knew. Anything that I had learned with any of my other conquests was utterly useless when it came to him.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me gently, tenderly. His warm lips just barely making contact at all. "That's perfectly fine, Holly. I'm a genius. I can teach you."

And that's when I woke up. That dream, it was ridiculous. Artemis will never fight for me, and I will **never** choose either of them. Honestly, all of this is just brought on by my earlier conversation with Trouble. Damn him! First he interrupts my Saturday, and now he interrupts my dreams too!

Not a chance. I absolutely refuse to lose anything else for him.

My fist made contact with the pillow as I struggled to get comfortable. Tonight will not be an easy night as my mind is full of the things that I had said. I hadn't meant them, had I?

**A/n:**

**Here's yet anotherlong awaited update. I know it's been like forever and a day, but it's not my fault. My brother was a jerk and wouldn't let me borrow his laptop. ****L Now we're back on speaking terms (for now) so I'm back. I hope you guys missed me.**

**Well… I hope you liked the chapter. I'm going to try to update sooner, but I can't promise anything since my computer time is at the whim of my brother. But if you want more updates…Do any of you know a Kindle Fire app that will let me type something and then upload it to fan fiction. Preferably free, but I am more than willing to pay. If so, let me know and if it works you get an awesome dedication chapter. **

**So, I kind of want to finish this story by the nineteenth of June so that this story will be officially two years old. So, no promises, but I'm trying. Beam me good thoughts and let's hope for the best.**

**I really love you guys. Thanks again for being the best parts of my day. **

**Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;)**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

_**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**_

_**Einstinette**_


	76. Routines

Chapter 76

Routines

**Holly's POV:**

Dear Diary,

With only a few exceptions, everything has been going great lately. I've sort of slipped into a new routine. One that I actually like.

I'll be honest, Arty and I really started missing each other after he left. So now we e-mail and IM at least once a day. It has gotten to the point that we talk on the phone every night at exactly seven o'clock my time.

We sit there and tell each other everything. I tell him about Foaly, Mulch, and our other friends. We talk about Trouble and about Lili. I tell him about my day and the people who made it better and those who made it worse than it had to be. I'll admit that at the end of a long, tiring day, just hearing his voice makes my day a whole lot better.

Surprisingly, I'm not the only one who's sharing. No, Artemis can never wait to tell me about school and the ordeals that he is forced to endure. As of now, his eyes are tired and the circles are deep which he attributes to the St. Bartleby's boys. Apparently, the walls are thin and his neighbors can be fairly vocal at night.

Other than that, he's doing great. Perfect grades, of course. Not to mention that he's already completed the whole semester's work, and is simply waiting for graduation so that he can leave as valedictorian.

And I also find that I know a lot more about his family now then I did even a few weeks ago.

For example, Myles just found some new type of protist and he's spent the past few days tracking it's growth and behavior. Artemis is so proud, but he hates how tired the child looks every morning. So, every night he forces him to go to bed by ten with promises of helping him the next day, which he readily complies with.

Beckett, on the other hand does not excel in such scientific pursuits. Though from what I hear he does excel at painting. Strangely enough, his favorite subject matter is fairies. just like his older brother. I suppose the acorn really doesn't fall far from the tree.

Angeline and Artemis I are wonderful, but they really seem to be bothering Arty. He refuses to tell me what exactly they're doing out of embarrassment, but rest assured that he is not happy about it.

Juliet is also on his list of annoying people. Apparently, she's been trying her hardest to get him a dedicated girlfriend. And of course, he is staunchly against this as no girl is good enough for Artemis Fowl the Second.

Butler was up to his usual tricks. Those being training, training, and more training. His body may be older, but nothing can slow that mountainous man down. Unfortunately, for Artemis Butler is trying to get Arty to be the same way. Ha, I can't imagine the genius exercising at all, but just think of him with any real muscles…it's too strange to even contemplate.

Anyway, my basic point is that no, I can't see Artemis often, but just talking to him is almost enough to keep me happy. I can't quite put my finger on it, but right now it seems as though Arty is really revealing himself to me fully. And that's something that I can't stand to miss out on.

Well, I hate to rush away, but it's almost seven, and I have a date with a certain mud boy….

Yours in a Hurry

-Holly

**A/n:**

**I hope you liked the chapter. I'm going to try to update sooner, but I can't promise anything since my computer time is at the whim of my brother. But if you want more updates…Do any of you know a Kindle Fire app that will let me type something and then upload it to fan fiction. Preferably free, and I'll even pay for it if need be. If so, let me know and if it works you get an awesome dedication chapter. **

**I love you awesome readers . Thanks for being the very best parts of my day. **

**Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and be sure to review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;)**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

_**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**_

_**Einstinette**_


	77. Plotting

Chapter 77

Plotting

**Foaly's POV:**

The relationship or lack of that Artemis and Holly have or don't have is really starting to annoy me. Obviously, they can't see that they are in love. They don't see the flirty glances and tender words that they exchange and Frond forbid one of them actually examines their feelings. Oh no, that would just be much to simple for my favorite heroes. No, they have to go on in denial for the rest of their lives. It feels like I'm fighting a losing battle and I hate to lose. Here are my two best friends sitting in misery because they're too stubborn to admit that they might just be more than 'good friends'.

But as I stood around my circular table, seeing all of my friend's faces, I couldn't help but grin. I really can be quite diabolical when I want to be. "Okay," I said calling the meeting to order. "I've called you all here for a very important reason."

"Then get on with it. I'm not getting any younger here," Mulch whined. Honestly, if I didn't need his help than he definitely wouldn't be here. After all, I can only hold onto my civilities for so long. And no one wants to be there when I actually do snap.

"We're all here because we share a mutual interest. Holly and Artemis. Now, we all know that they belong together, but for whatever reason, they can't see it. We need a cohesive, well-thought out plan to get them together."

Everyone nodded. We discussed this before, but now we needed some actual ideas. And soon if the repressed sexual tension was anything to go by.

Surprisingly, Mulch's hand was the first in the air. "Let's lock them in a bathroom together and force them to talk." I rolled my eyes. What ridiculous movie had he gotten that stupid idea from?

"Well, I can only see a few holes in that theory." Lili Frond rolled her eyes. Who knew the bimbo actually had a personality? And a likeable one at that? "Artemis Fowl can find a way out of anything, and Holly could kick a door down pretty easily." Ahh, I didn't think that I could like her, but she is an elf after my own heart. Sarcasm, wit, charm, _**and**_ she's able to shut Mulch up. What more could I ask for?

"Not out of the Ops booth," Doodah suggested.

"Not in my lab," I shook my head. "Artemis could hack it, and no one's going to hurt my system again." Yes, after Artemis's last hacking foray, I'm very sensitive about my baby. I'll be a donkey if I let anyone else mangle her delicate sensibilities.

The plans continued, and I'll be the first to admit that most of them were no good. In fact, they were all just variations of Mulch's original plan. And I know Artemis and Holly enough to understand that forcing them to talk wasn't going to work. At least not the way that we wanted it to. They'd probably just end up killing each other, and then us when they finally got out. Not a pretty thought.

"Come on guys. We can't leave here tonight without a plan," I urged.

"I have a plan," Qwan spoke for the first time, drawing everyone's attention. "Here's what we do…." And we all leaned forward listening.

When he was finished, I was mind boggled. This plan was daring and apparently had a 98% success rate. It was so good that it was almost worthy of Artemis Fowl himself. "Okay, I think we have a plan."

The group nodded. This was good. This would work, and everyone would be better off for it. "Okay, so it's agreed. In two days, we officially begin operation 'Hartemis'."

They all nodded, praying that operation Hartemis would work as well as we hoped.

**A/n:**

**I hope you liked the chapter. It's almost over! I really don't want to disappoint you, and hopefully I won't… If so then I'm sorry.**

**I just want to thank you all for reading and reviewing this long. Keep it up please. Like I said earlier I want this done on June 19****th**** the two year anniversary. Let's hope for the best…**

**Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;)**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

_**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**_

_**Einstinette**_


	78. Mission Developments

Chapter 78

Mission Developments

_Holly's POV:_

"Ugh!" I groaned as I pinched at the dark circles that had formed under my eyes from a lack of sleep. It was these stupid dreams. Every night it was Artemis, Artemis, Artemis in my dreams. This is getting beyond outrageous. Every night, I wake up and find it impossible to go back to sleep because I know that if I do then I'll just be back up in another hour with the same problem made all the more frustrating by forcing myself to relive it. But the bottom line is that this has to stop.

This _**is**_ going to stop, I promised myself as I finished getting ready for work. And I continued promising myself the same thing as I walked into Police Plaza and into my office. There maybe it would actually work this time.

Surprisingly, my workload was not very heavy. In fact, it seemed fairly light. Not that I was complaining, of course, but by lunch time I had completely finished my day's work. The worst part of being a major was the paper work. Actually, pretty much the only part of being a major was the paperwork. "Whew!" I sighed, glad to have finished.

"Done already? My, my, aren't we industrious today?" I glanced up to see Lili Frond leaning against my door frame. Note to self: start closing my door more often or people will actually think that I _**want **_them to come and visit me.

"Yes, I am. Always."

"You know what they say: All work and no play…"

I rolled my eyes. With Lili everything was play. Though, I have to admit that sometimes I envy her for that. Being able to relax and just let it all go. Not that I can't. I just tend to worry more. "All play and no work then?"

"Of course, she giggled, flipping her hair over one shoulder.

"Ah, the joys of our current lay about lifestyle."

Her eyes stared deeply into me. "You sound just like Artemis."

"I don't," I pouted.

"Yes, you do, and you don't even realize it."

Ugh, I knew where this train was going, and I knew that I needed to derail it. "Did you want something or did you just come by to annoy me?"

"Both," she smiled. "Can I come in?"

"Would saying no stop you?" I wondered aloud.

She chuckled, stepping over the threshold and sitting across from me. "Now you know better than that." And to think, I've decided to actually become friends with her. Maybe I really am crazy after all.

"Of course, manners don't count any more," I sighed. Well, they still mattered to Arty, and I suppose that's why I love spending so much time with him. "Didn't you have something to tell me?"

"Oh yeah, Trouble wants to see you."

Ugh Trouble. For the past few days, I've actually managed to avoid him. No, it hadn't been easy to accomplish, but it was working. "What does he want?" Hopefully, it had to do with work and only work. If there was anything else than Frond only knows what I'll do.

"You naked in his bed," she shrugged. Ah Lili, her mind was never out of the gutter.

I'm well aware that Lili has a foul mind, but even I was not prepared for that. Though, I probably should have been. "I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that," I shook my head. "So, when does he want me to come in?" Cue effective subject change.

Lili tugged at the collar of her blue button down. Her extremely tight blue button down. "Well, um… he sort told me to send you to him….immediately."

Immediately? Really? I rolled my eyes. Only Lili. "Do you understand the meaning of the word?"

"What? Do you think I'm Artemis Fowl or something?" She giggled. Hilarious. Honestly, she should have her own show on PPTV. Knowing her, she'd have top ratings as long as she wore her tightest, most revealing clothes.

"Obviously not," I said, standing up. "I'm going to see Trouble before he starts thinking that I'm ignoring him."

She looked at me, her face skeptical. "But you are ignoring him," she pointed out. Because I needed her to do so.

"Yes, but I don't want him to _**know**_ that."

She wiped an imaginary tear from her eye. "You just nailed girl rule number one. I'm so proud."

I rolled my eyes, as I left my office. Lili's not a bimbo, but she is definitely an interesting character. I mean, girl rule number one. Is that even a real thing?

I shook my head, standing outside of Trouble's door. I sighed, adjusting my clothes and making sure that I was presentable before knocking. "Come in," he called.

To be honest, at least ninety-seven percent of me did not want to enter, but I am a professional. A professional that can and will behave that way. Unless crossed

I entered the rooms nervously. "You wanted to see me, Commander?"

"Trouble," he corrected yet again. Obviously, he did not realize that I would not call him by his first name at work. "And yes I did, have a seat."

I did what he asked, though I was on the very edge of the seat, ready to hop up at a moment's notice. "So… what did you want?"

He chuckled, his violet eyes sparkling. "I'm fine thanks for asking." Ugh, well apparently I'm not good at exchanging pleasantries.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I think it- you're cute," he chuckled nervously like a school boy unsure of whether he had been received seriously or with contempt.

"No," I shook my head. "No cute, no pretty, no beautiful. This is work."

"I can't compliment you?" And he actually had the gall to look offended. For his sake and mine, I glanced around the room, studying the bright blue color scheme. If this was here to keep people calm, then it was not doing its job.

"No."

"And what about outside of work? Your home for example?" Because that wasn't the least bit pointed.

"Still no."

He looked at me, his eyes forcing me to just be honest with him. "Why?"

"You already know the reasons and I'm not going into that again. Now, do you actually want something?" This was good. This was not giving him a chance to speak about his 'feelings'. This was turning him around to where he should be focusing, meaning work.

And now he looked hurt. His lips poked out, and his eyes were clouded. I'll admit that I felt somewhat bad. He was so… frustrating, but he was my commander and friend who still deserved to be treated with dignity and respect. "I really did want something," he mumbled. "There's a mission coming up and you're the only one who can do it."

That was surprising. As a major, I really didn't get that many surface missions. Of course I want to go, but I can't help, but be curious. Why am I the only one who can do it? "Why was I chosen?"

"Actually, you were requested."

"By who and for what?"

Trouble leaned back in full commander mode for the first time in quite a while. "The demon warlock in training, No1 needs to go to the surface and practice some type of healing magic. He can only have one magical being with him because it'll interrupt the flow of energy or something like that. So, he chose you."

I nodded. No 1 was for all intent and purposes a teenager, it would make sense that he wanted something that he knew and could trust with him. That all equaled me. And to be honest, I was looking forward to the paid vacation. "Okay, when do we leave and where are we going?"

The commander shuffled nervously making me feel suspicious. Something was not right. "Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about…" he trailed off. "You see, his spell has to be done in a human dwelling."

A human dwelling? Oh, I know exactly where that's going, and I can't say that I'm disappointed. "You want me to ask Artemis to use his house, don't you?"

"Yes," he sighed. Obviously, he was happy that he hadn't had to say it out loud. "Can you do that for me, and I'll come by later to get the information from you?"

Well, it's official. There is definitely a point where too much persistence gets annoying. And this is officially that point. "You mean 'can I do that for you and bring the information to you tomorrow?"

"I said exactly what I meant. We have to get this approved as soon as possible. _**If**_ you want to go."

Of course I did. I'd do almost anything to go, and he knew it. "Fine," I huffed.

"Then I'll see you at seven."

"Sorry," I winced. "Seven to eight thirty is when Arty and I talk."

His brows furrowed. Obviously, he didn't like that Arty had an appointed call time. Too bad, he'd have to get over it. "Ooookay. Eight-thirty then."

I could tell that he wanted to say something. His mouth was tight, his eyes clouded in anger. I sighed. This was something that I didn't need. "I know you have something to say, so go on and say it."

"He calls you every night?" he ground out from between gritted teeth. He's angry, and strangely enough, I don't really care. After all, what I do in my free time in my own home is none of his concern.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, we do."

"It _**is **_my business, Holly. I don't understand what you even see in the kid anyway."

"Maybe the fact that _**he's **_a tolerable human being."

"Yeah Holly. A _**human **_being."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded. I could feel the blood pulsing behind my eyes and my fists curling into tight balls in my lap.

"He's _**human **_Holly. Think about it. What kind of future could _**you**_ have with him?"

"A lot better than the future that I would have with a certain, know-it-all, pretentious elf that I know." Oooops, I hadn't meant to lose my temper, but now that I have… I'm not about to turn around and beg his forgiveness. No, if anything he should be on his knees asking for mine.

As my anger grew like it was fueled, his died down to nothing more than a feeling of hurt. "You really feel that way?"

"I did as of ten minutes ago when you started investigating into my personal life."

He sighed. "You've finished your work. Take the rest of the day off."

"What?"

"You're angry and upset. Just go cool off for a while, okay?"

He was throwing me a life line, and I would have been a fool to not take it. "Thanks," I say, walking out of the office and ignoring all of the stares from people who had heard the screaming and probably my words too. Great. This would be on PPTV by the five o'clock showing.

I glanced up at the sky. The gray, threatening clouds and ominous rumble. Great, apparently even the weather is in a bad mood today. I guess Father Time had just tried to pressure Mother Nature into falling for him. No, that's just _**my **_luck.

My house, the best thing that I've seen all day. Or rather my couch is the best thing that I've seen all day. I just sat there brooding at the room around me, because right now everything was offensive. How dare Trouble Kelp judge me? How dare he judge Artemis?

Seriously, Arty's a hero, and twice the man that Trouble is. Literally. Not to mention the fact that he's nice, sweet, funny, and amazing. The exact opposite of how Trouble is most of the time now. Not that it really mattered. I sighed, turning on my television, but not even the graphic slasher movie couldn't keep my attention right now. Well, there's only one thing to do at times like this: work the anger off.

I smiled as I went into my room, pulling on shorts and a sports bra. Next, I went into my training room, kicking the large hanging punching bag and imagining the face of Trouble Kelp where my foot was hitting.

Periodically, I got so tired that I had to rest, but I always think about his smug face, and get back up. I was in the middle of one of those little breaks when the phone started to ring. Ah, that means that it must be seven o'clock. Finally.

I run to my living room, sitting down at the phone. Ugh, too bad. I didn't have time to change. Not that Arty will care about what I'm wearing. "Hello," I said, turning the holo-phone on, so that Arty and I could actually see each other.

From what I could see he was sitting in his office, as usual , wearing a blue button down. I would have preferred to see a t-shirt, but you can only lead a horse to water. Besides, he did not look bad at all. "What's wrong Holly?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"What do you mean?" I don't get it. How does he always know when something's wrong? Am I really that obvious?

"You only answer the phone with 'hello' when you're upset," he said. "The only time that you work out so late is when you're feeling like you're under pressure."

Under pressure? Perhaps a light way to phrase it, but true. I guess I'm just surprised that he knows that about me. "Okay."

"So, I'll ask again what's wrong?" I could feel those eyes digging into me through the screen. Ugh, he shouldn't be able to do that. It's not fair. "I'm guessing that it's work. So, Trouble."

I stared at him in open mouthed shock, though it wasn't really real surprise. Anyone who claims to know me could have figured out what was wrong. "How do you know that?"

"Genius," he smirked. "Now, tell me what happened."

I pushed my hair out of my face. At times like this, I really missed my crew cut. "We got into an argument in his office today."

"About what?"

I felt my face heat up. "You. Apparently, I don't have good judgment because I choose to have a human as a best friend." And just saying that made my blood rush again.

"Not a human," he chuckled. "Me." I couldn't make a comment. We both knew that it was true. It wasn't humans that bothered Trouble. It was Arty, and nothing short of a miracle would ever change that.

"Well, I sort of told him off about it…" I trailed off. Now that I've really calmed down, I see that I shouldn't have lost my temper, but he deserved it.

"Holly," he shook his head wearily. "I'm flattered, but you really shouldn't have done that." Said his mouth, but I'm almost one hundred percent sure that his brain was not saying the same thing. I wonder what he would think if I told him that I would rather have him than Trouble…. Hmm. Probably best not to ever mention that.

"Well, you weren't there , and you didn't hear his snarky, self-satisfied attitude," I pouted, sounding just like a child.

"Thank you for standing up for me," he smiled. "And if you need somewhere to escape to, my doors are always open." Sometimes, life throws you the perfect opening that you'd be a fool to miss. This was one of those openings.

"Since you said that…" I trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Well, I was only in Trouble's office because I've been given a mission. No 1 needs to do spell work, and it has to be in a human dwelling…"

"Ah. So, you'd like to borrow my home for the duration?"

"Please? I'm sure Trouble would even be willing to compensate you for your time."

"Your presence is payment enough," he grinned, showing off those perfect white teeth that even money couldn't buy.

"Thank you very much," I replied with a grin of my own. "So, when is it convenient for us to come?"

"Hmm," he paused, stopping to think. And I couldn't help but stop and notice the way that his brows furrowed, and his jaw tightened almost like when he is angry, though it looked much more favorable.. "What are your plans for two days from now?"

"Two days?" Surely, I hadn't heard that right. It must be my imagination. Apparently, it's getting out of control.

"In two days my mother, father, and brothers will be taking a three week vacation to the south of France." Is just me or does this family take more vacations than any one should?

"Is there a particular reason why you always stay home?"

"I love my family, but some of my schemes do not bear well with having others around."

"Schemes? What schemes?" As far as I knew, he had given up most of his criminal activities. However, I'm sure that he still does participate in at least a few. Frond knows that he can't resist defeating someone with his superior intellect

"Schemes? Wherever did you hear that?" he asked, faking innocence, his eyes wide. If I didn't know him, so well, I might actually have believed it.

"I rolled my eyes. I can see that I still have to keep my eye on you."

"Always."

I chuckled. The two of us continued talking until precisely eight-thirty. I really didn't want to hang up, and I think it was only the fact that we would see each other in a few days that allowed me to do so. "Bye Arty," I smiled. "I'll see you soon."

"I'll await your arrival with baited breath," he waved before disconnecting. Why did he have to do that? He always ended our conversation with something sickeningly sweet, and I just don't get it. But I suppose Arty's just one of those things that I'll never understand and if I do then the entire world will probably implode.

As usual, a knock interrupted my train of thought. Bu now I was getting used to this, it was probably Lili in need of gossip or maybe Caballine just wanted to talk. Either way, nothing and no one could bring my mood down right now.

At least that's what I thought until I opened the door to see Trouble Kelp standing there. Ugh, I'd forgotten. It was 8:35, and he'd said that he'd come at eight-thirty. But let's be honest, I hadn't thought that he'd show up after our little incident in his office.

"Hey Holly," he muttered, rubbing his neck nervously. "I… well, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I get it now, Artemis is your best friend and it was rude of me to say anything." Ah, so he said that he's sorry for saying it to me, but not for actually speaking badly about Arty. Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers.

"I don't understand why you hate him so much. What did he ever do to you?" To be honest, I just don't understand how this man's mind works. He's probably had three conversations with Artemis, and I use that word 'conversations' as loosely as I possibly can. So, how can he be so… vindictive?

"I don't necessarily hate him… I'm just… jealous." He blushed scarlet in the way that the women in the office thought was adorable.

"Jealous?" I stammer like I'd never even heard the word.

"Yeah. Before he came along, I was your best friend. Now, he has that. And you really seem to get each other a hell of a lot more than I do." Well it seems that the commander has an ego and a selective memory as well. Because as memory serves and I'd never admit it, but before Artemis, Foaly was my best friend. And I guess Trouble was a… friendly acquaintance at the time, but if this story helps him to sleep at night, who am I to object?

"Being jealous is silly, Trouble. You're still my friend."

He ran his hands through his hair in agitation. "I know that, but I really do. But when it comes to you, I lose all of my rationality."

Sometimes it's a blessing and a curse to have a kind heart. I hate to see people in emotional turmoil, so I do my best to help them often at my own expense. "Look, it's okay. Maybe we should just work on staying rational at all times."

His eyes glinted in the light from the house. "Though irrationally does have a few perks."

"Like?"

Had I been born smarter then I would never have asked such a question. But I'm the curious cop who speaks before she thinks, and it usually comes back to bite me in the butt later.

He moved quickly, slamming his lips into mine and wrapping his arms around my waist. His lips moved aggressively as if fighting for me, but my own refused to cooperate. I couldn't help but notice that his lips were warm and he definitely had skill, but it just wasn't what I wanted from him.

I think he finally realized that I wasn't enjoying it half so much as he was, and he pulled away, "So?" he asked. Right now he reminded me so much of a puppy begging for attention from its master. But at least you can have an intelligent conversation with the puppy.

"That wasn't irrational. _**That **_was just plain stupid," I said going back into my house, and closing the door in his face. He'd just have to wait until tomorrow to get the information about my vacation which as of now, I am in desperate need of. Well, it's just two more days…

**A/n:**

**Yay! Another Chapter Down! The story's almost over. I'm so happy that I could sing, but I won't.**

**Okay, so this story was supposed to be 83 chapters long. Well, that was after deleting some things that I just thought didn't mesh well . I was reading over some of that stuff earlier when I was bored, and a few chapters would fit really well here at the end. But if you guys don't want to stick around I totally understand, and would keep it down if you wanted me to. But, the extras are good, I believe. Any way, let me know what you think.**

**Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;)**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

_**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**_

_**Einstinette**_


	79. Back to the Manor at Hand

Chapter 79

Back to the Manor at Hand

**Holly's POV:**

"So, what type of spell are you supposed to be learning?" I asked No 1. We were almost to the surface now and I had yet to find out the answer to that question.

"It's a sort of complicated natural healing spell," the imp shrugged. He's been bouncing up and down almost nonstop since we boarded, and he had just began to settle down. The number one reason that teens shouldn't drink sim coffee was right next to me. I suppose he's happy to be getting back to the surface too. Though not nearly as happy as I am. There's nothing like the sunshine on your face or the gentle feel of the whipping wind.

Ugh, we couldn't dock too soon for me. Now, I was like the kid in the candy store, pulling No 1 through the lobby, looking forward to seeing my best friend. "A minute early," Artemis smirked. "How many speed regulations did you have to break?"

"Nooone," I lied.

"Of course not," he chuckled. "Hello No 1."

"Hi Artemis." Ha, I could see the genius wince at the word 'hi'. Some things never change. Not that I'd want them to.

"How have you been?"

"Wonderful, amazing, fantastic," the warlock began. And I know from experience that he can go on like this for hours on end.

"Okay. Why don't we move this conversation to another venue. Say your house?"

Artemis grinned at me, his hair still falling into his eyes, and I resisted the urge to push it away. "Of course, I apologize for keeping you two. Let's go, shall we?"

He turned gracefully, walking out of the building, and towards his car. When did this happen? When did Arty stop being the clumsy kid who couldn't run to save his life? And why hadn't I noticed this before now? More importantly, what made me notice this now?

"If you keep your mouth open any longer, a bug will fly in," No 1 teased. I glared at the kid. Apparently, everyone's a professional life coach now.

I glanced up at the car that was parked in front of me. It was the Bentley. Ugh, I hate to admit it, but I had been hoping for the silver car that I had ridden in so long ago. "Back to the Bentley?" I groaned.

"Size, comfort, and tinted widows," he added. Of course it makes sense. Today I'm Holly, the pointy-eared elf. An humans on the road could see that had there not been tints.

"Okay, I surrender," I muttered, opening the back door.

"Where are you going?" the genius demanded.

"Obviously, you and Butler are sitting in the front," I snapped.

"Actually Butler is gone with the rest of my family. I'm driving."

I looked skeptical. Of course, I've ridden with Artemis before but that had been in a small car. This was a large and powerful Bentley and I wasn't quite that confident in his driving abilities yet. "No way, I still want to live. Why don't I drive?"

He chuckled. "Shall I get a brick to tie to your foot?"

Grr. It really isn't fun to be the small elf in these human situations. "Fine, but I'm not happy about it." I climbed up onto the seat, ignoring the hand that was offering to help me.

All too soon, the three of us were zooming down the highway. The boys were talking, and I was just relaxing. The gentle hum of the car, the trees flashing past us, it was all enough to put me to sleep.

I don't think I ever fully went to sleep per say. Rather I was in the cusp right between the sleeping and waking realms.

"Holly!" Arty said, shaking me gently. "Let's go inside before you decide to fall asleep."

"Mmmm," I mumbled, unwilling to move. I was too warm. Too comfortable. He could wait just a few more minutes. Or hours.

"I'll have to carry her." His voice was far away like he was in a different room. I tried to open my eyes and protest, but I was fighting a losing battle with my very much stronger eye lids.

"No," I mumbled. Though, of course, he paid me not attention.

His car door closed and mine opened allowing the cool wind to blow into my face. The next thing that I remember feeling is being between his thin arms and hard chest. So, I'm guessing that he was carrying me.

"Put me down!" I slurred out. Though at this point, it was probably all so garbled that it just came out as mush.

Before long, my position changed as I was laid down on something soft. A bed.

"Sleep well," he whispered, kissing my forehead. And that was the last thing that I was aware of before the blackness enveloped my head and pulled me under.

**A/n:**

**Yay! Another Chapter Down! The story's almost over. I'm so happy that I could sing, but I won't. Or maybe I will. You can't hear me.**

**So, you all know that this story was supposed to only be 83 chapters (yeah, I know 'only', right?) long. Well, that was after deleting some chapters of things that I thought didn't fit well. I was reading over some of that stuff, and a few chapters would fit really well. But if you guys don't want to stick around I understand, and would keep it down if you wanted me to. But, the extras are good. Reviw and let me know what you think.**

**Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;)**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

_**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**_

_**Einstinette**_


	80. Operation Hartemis

Chapter 80

Operation Hartemis

**Third Person POV:**

The small imp chuckled to himself as he watched his friends' antics. Holly could be so stubborn. Like a minute ago when she refused to be carried from the car to the bed. Luckily, she was too sleepy to put up much of a real fight.

No 1 followed the two up the stairs, and into the guest room. He watched Artemis lay her down so gently and he watched his lips gently graze her forehead. A slight smile spread over her face. The genius' usually cold emotionless face lit up with a special kindness that was reserved just for Holly.

"I'm sure you're tired too. Let me show you to your room," Artemis said quietly, breaking the spell that had infected the room.

"Okay."

The two boys made their way out of the room, gently closing the door behind them so as not to disturb its occupant.

The genius led the imp down the hall to a second guest room. This one was a bit smaller, and a bit less decorative, but No 1 was just glad to be there. He could tell that he would spend at least a few hours dabbling with the items that were spread about the room. "Thank you, Artemis."

"You're quite welcome. If you are in need of anything, don't hesitate to ask." And he meant that. This creature was one of his closest friends. One who had been willing to break all of the rules to help him save his mother's life. He would do almost anything that he asked.

"Thank you. Just as a warning, you may want to go into your room for a while. I need to lay the ground work for this spell."

The genius raised a brow, immediately switching to learning mode. After all, he didn't want the warlock to accidentally destroy his manor. "What exactly is going to happen?"

"It's just a nature and healing spell. Nothing dangerous is really going to happen, but better safe than sorry, right?"

Artemis' face showed every bit of his skepticism, but wisely he chose not to comment. He trusted few people, but over time No 1 had won his respect. So, he would give him the courtesy of not over speaking just this one time. "Of course. I'll call you when it is time for dinner."

The young warlock nodded. As soon as Arty was safely out, he shut the door. After another moment, he heard the soft 'thud' which meant that Artemis was not inside of his room.

Perfect. Now this plan could really begin. He stood, tugging the magic from his very core. He could feel it inside of him clamoring to be let out. A wave swept from his center to his extremities. It was like a warm wind as it illuminated the runes on his chest.

His eyes, chest, and mouth glowed with the pure, bright blue of unadulterated magic. He was ready to begin the chant:

"_Heart of hearts._

_Heart of souls,_

_Master of them all,_

_Hear my plea_

_In this place allow for truth_

_Let the lost hearts come together_

_And find unity in each other. _

_Let the two loves who are unknown become known._

_Let secrets spill_

_And confessions share until the truth is revealed_

_Until all hearts are filled._

_Embody hope. _

_Embody love._

_Let no one leave today_

_Until all is said _

_And all is done._

_Break the chains and fetters._

_Release all fears._

_Let go of all insecurities._

_Replenish minds._

_Unbind tongues._

_And join these two forever in true bliss."_

The magic, blue glow around the small warlock faded to nothing as he slid down to the floor. It took the last of his energy to crawl to the bed. Qwan had been right; that was the most exhausting magic that he had ever performed. He just hoped that it worked like it should. Only time would tell. As of now, operation Hartemis was on.

**A/n:**

**Yay! Another Chapter Down! It's almost over. Can you believe it? I'm excited. I think I've decided to add the other chapters. Surely you guy will love me enough to read three to four extra. Hopefully. Thanks a lot.**

**Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;)**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

_**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**_

_**Einstinette**_


	81. Cupid's Chokehold

Chapter 81

Cupid's Chokehold

**Holly's POV:**

I have no idea where I am. As I look around, I see that I am sitting on a balcony, overlooking a hungry sea that is crashing violently against the rocky shore, devouring anything that was in its path. The black, iron guard rail matches the table that I'm sitting at and the chair that I am sitting on. When I look back into the house, I see a bedroom of which the central item is the large red bed. The room is made up of a series of lavish tables, chairs, and other furniture that marked the room as belonging to one of enormous wealth.

I should be afraid. I should be having a panic attack right, but the sensation of the sun on my face was so warm that all of my worries were forgotten. At least for now. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, loving this.

"It really is nice, isn't it?" asked a masculine voice from right across from me.

My eyes snapped open as I took in the intruder. He was an elf, and probably just a few inches taller than I would be if I was standing. I'd like to say that he's older than me, but it was hard to tell. His face was smooth and perfectly chiseled. His auburn hair swept across his face, giving him a mischievous boy band look. His large hazel eyes screamed innocent, but the perfect nose and cupid bow lips begged to differ.

Cupid bow lips. Appropriate since that's exactly who I was talking to. "Great grand father. What are you doing here?"

He chuckled and it sounded like the deep peal of bells. "_**I **_live here. You should be asking yourself why _**you're **_here."

My mom always described my great grandfather as… enigmatic, and I honestly think that that's one of the biggest understatements that I have ever heard from anyone, second only to describing Artemis as 'smart'. "Okay. Why am I here?"

"Would you like a drink?" he asked, changing the subject. With a wave of his hands, two glasses full of cranberry spritzer appeared in front of us.

I had seen magic my entire life. But none of that magic had ever included making things appear out of thin air. In fact, most would say it was impossible to do such a thing. "How did you do that?"

"You should know. This is your dream."

My dream. It all made sense now. "This is just a dream. None of this is real?" A sense of relief washed over me. This was just a part of my over active imagination, and soon enough I'd wake up and this would only be a page in my diary.

"I said that this is a dream, but I never said that it wasn't real."

"I don't understand." And I wasn't too ashamed to admit that it made no sense at all to me. How could this be both a dream and real?

"Well, heart of my heart, as you know, I am one very busy fairy. Lately, I've had an intense craving to see my favorite great granddaughter, but we both know that the Lower Elements don't exactly agree with me…" he began and I could see where this was going.

"So, you broke into my dreams just to say 'hi'?"

"'Breaking in', those are such ugly words. I prefer the term 'unexpected visitation'."

I rolled my eyes. Only Cupid. "How do you even do that?" I picked up my drink, swirling the glass before taking a sip. Frothy and delicious, just as I remembered from my night with Artemis. Just the thought of that night sent chills running down the length of my spine.

He smiled at me fondly. "Ah, to be so young, so full of questions, and so in love."

My drink spewed from my mouth, covering the table in droplets. Had he just said 'love'?

"Charming," he commented, summoning up a rag and wiping until the mess was gone. "Never failed. Tell a girl she's in love and she spits liquid at you."

I glared at the elf. Humans say that fish and visitors stink after three days. Well, this has been three whole minutes, and it's already starting to sour. "I am _**not**_ in love with anyone."

Cupid shook his head sadly. "Don't lie to me, Holly dear. You're madly in love with Artemis Fowl. You just can't admit it yet." Not him too. Don't tell me Cupid, the god of love, believes in this too. Couldn't there be just someone actually in my corner?

"Ridiculous. You're the bringer of love, don't tell me that you're falling for this too."

"You know, you'd be a lot happier if you'd just accept the truth. After all, you're only really hurting yourself. And Artemis, of course."

"Where do you guys come up with these crazy ideas?" I sigh. There goes the nice family visit that I had almost hoped for.

Instead of being angry or frustrated like Foaly or the others, he seemed to be more…amused than anything. "As you put it a moment ago, this is my job, and I just happen to be very good at it. Seeing and feeling love is my duty and my pleasure." Personally, I don't understand how this could be a 'pleasure'. How much fun can it be to see everyone else's love and lust at all times?

"You've been looking too long. You're confusing friendship with love."

The friendly smile was still in place, but his eyes hardened, honed to a razor sharp edge that was ready to cut into me at any moment. "If you were LEP for two hundred years would there be any change to your ability to handle the job?"

I thought about all of the war wounds that I was likely to receive and all of the danger that my job entailed. "No. Short of death, I'll always find a way to be able do my job."

He nodded, a proud smile on his face. "Exactly. The same holds true for me."

I nodded, not wanting to offend the fairy of love. While he may seem soft and easy to get along with, I knew better. I had often heard stories of his wrath and those who were unfortunate enough to be caught within it. No, I value my own life too much. "Of course."

"Artemis was at your house not long ago. And while there you two visited the dragons and the phoenixes. Well, I happen to know that they showed him two possible futures. One with you and the other without you. Now, I want you to see the same so that you can make an… informed decision."

All of a sudden, we were no longer sitting at the table and there were no longer any crashing waves echoing behind us.

Instead, I was seeing Trouble and myself eating dinner together at a small, romantic table. "After a while, you realize that you do love Artemis, but it's too late because of his slight interaction with another woman that you misunderstood to be love. You're so distraught that when Trouble asks you out, you agree in order to escape the pain of loss."

The scene changed. Now I was standing on a stage in a long, billowing white gown and holding a bouquet of flowers. Obviously, I was a bride, so where was my groom? I looked up at him and choked n surprise. It's Trouble. I'm marrying Trouble Kelp, my commander and close friend! What had the world come to?

The ceremony went on with the vows being read by the official which is something that I would _**never **_do. If I cared enough to marry you then I would care enough to write my own vows about how I really felt. I suppose that was an indication that I was not here for love.

"Holly Short, do you take Trouble Kelp to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

I wanted to object, to say something, anything but the words wouldn't force themselves out of my mouth. Instead I said, "I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

I felt my stomach and skin crawl. Kiss him? When I had been ambushed it had an unpleasant surprise, but this was blatant, public with a significant meaning. It would tie me to him forever. He leaned down and ravished my lips as I stood stiff and unresponsive until he got the picture and backed away. Frond knows it was not a second too soon. Not if he liked the way his face was arranged. "I married Trouble?" I hissed to the fairy that was sitting rather comfortably beside me, eating popcorn that came from who knows where.

He shrugged. "You felt bad for just dating him, and tying up his time for five years. You felt bad for asking him to hang around, so when he asked you promised yourself that you'd try your best to make it work. For both of you, but mostly for you."

Another change. Trouble and I posed for a picture. He's smiling so widely, and so happily, like he has just won some prize. And I'm standing there, with a fake smile plastered on my face, trying to hide how much I hate where I am. "You're miserable and you spend everyday trying to be a good wife, but your heart's not in it. Your heart's somewhere on the surface with Artemis."

"Artemis? I can't believe he'd sit there and watch my life turn into a train wreck." He wouldn't right? He'd at least try to help me.

"He couldn't accept the fact that he loved you _**or **_that you could marry Trouble if you truly loved him. When you do he enters a deep and dark depression that nothing can shake him out of." Even though I know it's not true, my heart clenched. I could never see Artemis hurt. His pain would kill me too, and if I were the cause… I don't know what I'd do.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"You weren't there to confront him on his behavior or comfort him in his pain, so one day someone snapped him out of it. She loved him past it. And by that point, Artemis grew so cold that he didn't mind marrying her out of convenience."

And now we were back at the wedding scene, but this time we were sitting in the front row of the audience. I looked up at the groom. Artemis and he looked amazingly handsome in his black, fitted tuxedo.

The bride began her slow march. I turn around and feel my throat constrict. Minerva Paradizo. Does he really become so desensitized that he can deal with a life time of her? It must be fake. Artemis would _**never**_marry someone like her.

She climbed unto the platform, standing next to Artemis. I can't help, but think that Minerva's dress was hanging unflatteringly on her frame. It was too tight on her chest and too loose in the area of her stomach and hips.

The two stood face to face, her eyes shining with love and his with deep, unreserved apathy. The service carried on with the vows. "If anyone objects, speak now or hold your peace." And no one even attempted to speak up. No one was going to stop this? Everyone was that unfeeling? I tried to stand up, but my legs refused to move. I was forced to sit and watch the bride maul the groom's lips.

"Enough," I push out from between my gritted teeth. "Stop this."

Everything faded to black, but I couldn't miss my great grandfather's grin.

I didn't want to think about what I had just seen, but one thought was dancing around in my mind, stinging my brain like an angry bumble bee. "What happens to him?" I whisper knowing it can't be good. Knowing that he can't be happy with _**her**_. He can't love her.

"They stay married for a few years. No kids, he couldn't bear to touch her body. Eventually Minerva gets tired and files for divorce. However, she doesn't take any money. She tells him that she understands what it's like to not get the one that you love." Strange, I had always pegged her to be a gold-digging type of succubus. Maybe, just maybe, she wasn't as bad as she seemed. But that didn't mean that she qualified for sainthood.

"And what about the two of us?" I didn't have to be any clearer. Both of us knew that I was talking about Arty. Always.

"Artemis finally comes to terms with his feelings, and tells you. It breaks your heart, but Trouble is a good man and you can't bear to hurt him by telling him that you've been lying for years. You turn him down which destroys you both. You try to continue the friendship, but there's too much lost and neither of you are ever the same."

"Well, that's a cheery version of my future," I shrug it off. This can't be real. It just can't be. Arty and I… we're smarter than that. We wouldn't let it get that far.

"No. It's your future without your other half. It's definitely not going to be happy," he shrugged. "But the alternative where you embrace your feelings…"

I was standing at the end of the aisle in a long, white dress that hugged my curves perfectly. I was struck by the beauty of the grassy area and all of the flowers hanging and shining with a dazzling brilliance that made me breathless.

Pochabelle's Canon began with the familiar 'dum-dum-dah-dum, dum-dum-dah-dum.' I began my slow march to the front, taking in the faces of all of our closest friends beaming with pride. Foaly, Mulch, No 1, Lily, Caballine, Doodah…

I climbed unto the stage, seeing my groom for the first time. For some reason, I was afraid to look at his face. What emotion would be there? I didn't want to look, but I forced myself to. There was Artemis, a few years older, a few years wiser with those beautiful mismatched eyes burning with passion and… love so very much unlike when he had stood in this very spot with Minerva.

"Glad that you didn't decide to ditch me at the altar," I muttered.

"Perish the thought. I do value my life," he replied.

I wanted to fire back with a sarcastic comment, but Butler interrupted me by stepping forward. He was wearing his usual black suit and obviously he was going to officiate. I suppose he's actually glad that he has that clerical license now. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the life union of Artemis Fowl and Holly Short. I now turn it over to this lovely couple that has chosen to recite their own vows."

He turned to me. I had no idea of what to say, but the words flowed from my mouth of their own accord. "Arty, you've been my best friend, my lover, and even though I didn't notice it at the time, my soul mate. It took me a while to realize it, but I love you. I need you in my life, and I want you to always be there for me. Just like I always want to be there for you. To make you laugh, to make you smile, and to keep you in line," I winked. "I guess, I'm just trying to say that I'll never leave you."

It was his turn. He smiled down at me. "Holly. You're my best friend, my soul mate, my other half. We all know who I was before I met you. I was a despicable monster. So, it's safe to say that you bring the yin to my yang. The good to my bad. You're the spark that brightens my life. You're the spice that adds passion, love, and true emotion to my life. Holly, you've changed me for the better, and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with my one true love, with my soul mate, with you."

The whole time that he was speaking, I felt tears pressing behind my eyes. His words were so beautiful, yet they were more than that. They were the honest to Frond truth. They were his pure unadulterated feelings for me.

"Holly Coral Short. Do you take Artemis Fowl II to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in richer and poorer, in health and in sickness, in good and in bad. To love, honor, and cherish him as long as you both shall live?"

I couldn't help it, the tears spilled down my cheeks. I looked into his eyes, basking in the glow of warmth that I felt there. "I do." And surprisingly my voice was not completely congested with tears.

"Artemis Fowl II. Do you take Holly Short to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in richer and poorer, in health and in sickness, in good and in bad. To love, honor, and cherish her as long as you both shall live?"

He was quiet for a second as he stared at me. I looked back at him. My hopes were in his hands. My heart was in his hands. After all, a wedding was a girl's most important day. And this was my most important moment. "I do," he said, His voice was full of overwhelming joy and happiness.

I heard the audience including Butler heave a sigh of relief. "Very good. I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride," he announced.

We leaned in to kiss. I felt fire. Close wasn't close enough. Rough wasn't rough enough. I wanted him. I needed him right now. I'm sure that some of our sounds and hand placements weren't strictly appropriate for company, but we ignored the giggling and throat clearing. Only a need for oxygen could force us to reluctantly pull apart.

"So, I suppose this means that you're stuck with me," he chuckled, looking free for one of the first times in his life.

"Maybe. Maaaybe not."

A barrage of images flashed in front of me. The first was of the two of us grinning in front of Fowl Manor. Apparently, we were moving in. That shocked me. No, I wouldn't mind at all, but I do wonder what happens to my job with the LEP. Do I give it all up for him? Would I do that? I know that I'm the type of woman to put all that I am in whatever I choose to undertake. If I cared as much as I said then probably… In fact, I probably wouldn't even have to think about it.

Next was a room that I didn't recognize, but that was most likely upstairs in the manor. Artemis had his arms wrapped around my distended, pregnant belly. We both look so happy, so ecstatic. I've never thought of myself as a 'kids' type of elf. Frond knows I had seen to many other love struck parents who couldn't see how bratty their own kids were, but if they were Arty's…I don't know.

It's sort of funny. Fairies in general aren't very fertile. Yet apparently, I get to have a child. A part of me wonders who the baby will look the most like. I'd never admit this, but I hope they look just like their father.

Next I was hurled forward to yet another image. Arty and I were sitting on a dark couch that looked exactly like the one in my living room. So, apparently I get to choose our furniture, yay. Though I'd be willing to sit on anything to snuggle up to Arty like I was. Just because it looked so incredibly comfortable.

When I looked down at the floor, I saw two children lying on the rug. The first was a girl of about four or five. She had long, thick black hair, pale skin, big, expressive blue eyes, and pointed ears. So, this was my daughter. Part Fowl and part fairy existing together in this beautiful child.

Next to her was a boy who was maybe a year younger than his sister. His skin was a darker brown like mine and his eyes were hazel like mine used to be. His auburn hair fell into his eyes and partially obscured his pointed ears.

The little girl smiled as she jumped up from her spot and launched herself into her father's lap. The boy, not to be out done, catapulted himself unto me, landing with a slight "boof".

"I love you mommy and daddy," they both said in unison as though they had practiced it a thousand times. And knowing Arty and his partial OCD, I wouldn't doubt it.

I couldn't help but smile. They loved me. I had two beautiful children who really loved me. I kissed their foreheads like my mom had done for me. "Love you too."

"I love you daddy," the girl said, tugging on his sleeve for attention. Ha, I remember doing that same thing to my own dad and I remember the attention that it had always won for me.

"I love you too, Artemis." He ruffled her hair. Just as our son was starting to pout, he did the same to his already messy hair. "And of course I love you too, Julius."

Artemis and Julius. I had never thought of it before, but now I see that if I had children, those names would have been at the top of the list. Julius for the Commander. Artemis for my best friend, most treasured confidant, and in this case my children's father.

The children grinned, both hugging their father. I know that most mothers would have been jealous, but I just felt a sense of warmth spreading over my chest. They loved him, and so did I. Sharing was caring, and I cared for both my children and my husband enough to share their time and attention. All Arty ever wanted is to be loved. Now, he has kids and a wife to do that. He's always secretly worried that people don't understand him and thus don't care about him, but I know better. Those children can and do love him for who he is, and I couldn't be happier about it.

My vision faded to black and the next thing that I heard was the crashing waves. We were back to the balcony. "Well, that was better…" I trailed off, unsure of what to say, of how to express whatever I was feeling right now.

"Yes, and you live happily ever after."

"That can't be real," I repeated more for my benefit than his. I was just waiting for him to laugh at me and tell me that it was a joke. That that really wasn't my future. It couldn't be.

"You don't believe me," he sighed, showing frustration for the first time that morning. I suppose I was probably the hardest client that he had ever had the misfortune of working with. After all, most women would love to fall in love with anyone who would give them the time of day. "And I don't blame you. Give me one last chance to convince you of the truth."

It's not like I could go anywhere… "Fine. Try to convince me."

"I will. I promise." And that promise worried me. When Cupid makes a promise, you can believe that he delivers on it. "Now, I want to show you something that even _**you **_can't deny." Something that even I can't deny? Somehow I doubt that exists. I can deny anything.

"Go for it."

The room around us changed. Now we were standing in a ballroom like the one from my dreams. The one that Artemis and Trouble had dueled in. It was exactly the same, s polished pine floor, high dark ceiling and twinkling lights. So much the same that I was now pretty sure that I knew where all of my disturbing dreams came from. "As Cupid, it's part of my job to be able to see and feel love. You unfortunately don't have that gift, so I want to let you borrow mine on a temporary basis, of course." Borrow his gift? This was definitely going to prove to be interesting.

"Look," he waved his hands and two people appeared in front of us.

The first was a dark elf with hazel eyes and auburn hair. The woman next to him looked just like me. Just as a person's mother should.

"Mom, dad," I muttered, reaching out to touch them, but my hands passed them through like they were holograms.

"I'm sorry. They're not quite here. I just want to demonstrate something for you." His voice was full of the same pain that I felt in my heart. At times I forgot that my mother had been his granddaughter, his favorite granddaughter.

He closed his eyes and murmured a word. All of a sudden, my vision changed. All around me, I was seeing a web of colors, connecting all of us. But the brightest glow was the gold that was radiating between mom and dad. "What is that?"

"It's called their love line. It basically marks the relationship between the two people," he explained.

"What does gold mean?"

He smiled sadly as he looked at the two. "True love." I felt my heart fill. True love. My parents were in real love, just like I had always believed them to be.

"Now, there are different types of love. But let's make this just a bit more relative to you." More relative than my parents?

With a wave of his hand, my parents dissolved to be replaced by Artemis and Minerva. Just the sight of that bimbo made me mad. Even in this fake form, she had a way of making me angry.

The lights between the two were different. Next to Arty, there was a large green beam of light meeting with a red beam that was flowing from her.

"Love isn't the same between everyone. That would be too easy. The green near Artemis shows that he views her as just a friend. Minerva's red is interesting. Pink is a crush, but red is just a bit beyond that. More like a passionate lust."

Lust. It figures. Arty is kind, sweet, and has an amazing heart. It just figures that she'd only want his body. Girls like her never want anything else. "Okay, so Minerva's a horndog that wants to get in Artemis's pants. I already knew that."

He shook his head at me like I was missing out on something obvious. "I thought you'd be happy to see that he's not interested in her."

"I already knew that."

He sighed, thinking that I was his most difficult client. Well, he had to earn his pay check. "Let's see how this affects you before I lose my mind."

I grinned as he waved his hand for the third time.

Now there was a hologram of me standing right next to Arty. My mouth fell open from shock. There was Arty and there was me, but that wasn't what was bothering me. No, the light between the two of us was an almost blinding gold. Mom and dad's had been a strand, but this one was like a steel girder, wrapping around our waists and tying us together with an unbreakable bond.

"It's the brightest light I've ever seen in any couple," he said. I turned and saw that he was actually wearing sunglasses as he stared at it. "After a few centuries in this business, I'd say that I know what I'm talking about."

I didn't know what to say. To deny the gold would be to accuse my great grandfather of lying and to discount my parent's love. But to accept it… that would be too much. More than I could bear. "No…" I muttered. "It can't be."

"You talk to him every night. Just imagine the one night that he didn't call."

I remember that night. Seven came and went with no call. It turned out that Beckett had fallen off of his horse and the whole Fowl family had been in an uproar. But the whole while I waited in suspense wringing my hands and running through scenarios of his demise that grew more and more grisly as they flashed through my mind. When he finally called, I cried from relief that he was okay, and couldn't stop for almost an hour.

"You love his voice, his face, and everything about him."

Of course, his smooth voice that made everything, even a lecture, sound so much better than it should . And as for his face… those mismatched eyes. One hazel and one blue. A true mixture of the two of us. His perfect nose and those perfect red lips that seemed so tempting at times. His body… his everything…

"You love that he knows you. The real you."

Arty. The only one who saw past my smile and past my lies. The only one who really listened when I said something. The only one who made me smile when I wanted to cry. He was my best friend, and he was always there for me. No matter what.

"You think about him during the day. You wonder what he's doing or where he is, and secretly you wish he was with you."

Everyday when I sit in the office, I have a few times in the day where I ask myself those questions. During the day when things go bad or when things are going well, I do wish that he was there to either share it with me or protect me from whatever was going on. Weak I know, but I couldn't help it. It was Arty after all, and he was the only person who would never see me as weak.

"You don't want anyone else."

Off course. Trouble was the first thing to pop into my mind. He's a decent guy. Handsome, funny, talented, interested. He has all of the characteristics that I should want in a guy, but I don't want him. In my mind, there's absolutely no appeal.

And then there's Chix. Aside from the green skin, he is a rather handsome man. From the women that I've talked to, he's actually really sweet on the inside once you get past the flirting. Yet, no part of me will _**ever **_feel the least bit inclined to see him in any way, shape, or form as a lover or anything even slightly more significant than my acquaintance.

"And more importantly, you don't want him to have anyone else either."

Minerva. The pretty blond girl that seems just perfect for Arty. Just thinking about her makes my blood boil. If Arty ever dated her… I don't know what I'd do. He deserves better. Better than her. Better than me.

"The kiss in the gorilla cage. Yes, I know about that," he added upon seeing my face. "The sparks that you saw weren't from your magic. No, they were from what is known as the soul mate's kiss."

The soul mate's kiss, I'd heard about it. Legend goes that when a fairy first kisses their mate sparks will fly in celebration so that a person may recognize him or her. But Arty was a human. Sure our kiss was incredibly powerful, I can't deny that. It had left me weak in the knees and unable to speak, but he couldn't be my soul mate, could he? It had to have just been excitement from the fact that he was alive, right?

"And the kiss in the Cavern of Lovers. It was compelling, wasn't it? The magnitude of your own feelings drawing you two together, the gold glow cocooning you. Only footsteps broke the spell, but it couldn't negate your emotions."

The cavern. Every time it crossed my mind I forced myself to believe that it was just the magic of the place acting on us. But what if it wasn't? What if the cave just brought us out of ourselves? And what would have happened if we hadn't been stopped? How far would we have gone?

"Would you give your life for him?"

"Yes," I said without even stopping to think about it. After all of our adventures, we had put our lives on the line for each other countless times. Somehow, we had always managed to survive, but if one of us had to die, I'd rather it be me. He was a teen, a genius. Sure he had lived more than most ever would, but not nearly enough to satisfy me. So yes, I would give my life for him and hope that he would live happily and safely once I was gone.

"What if he died?" he asked.

Artemis? Dead? Artemis not here? I couldn't even fathom that thought. Without him here to talk to me, here to comfort me… I don't think I could bear those days. I don't think I'd want to. Thoughts of my life without him filled my mind, and before I could stop them, tears slid down my cheeks in fat, wet droplets. "I'd fall apart," I answered honestly, hating myself for crying. I was stronger than this.

I could see his victorious smile. "Admit it. You do care for him as so much more than a friend. Admit it because if you don't then you'll lose him just as well as if he really is dead."

I stopped and for the first time, I considered it. Just thinking of his death was enough to force a small crack in a portion of my walls. Could I really love Artemis? I'll be the first to admit that he's a handsome mud boy. The male model type that'll drive any hot-blooded female crazy.

But he's more than his looks. He's a genius. Sometimes that's so…daunting but at others it's a thrill. Knowing that he knows exactly what you need and want. Knowing that you can't outsmart him, but you try anyway just for the challenge.

He has problems expressing his emotions, but I'm beginning to pull it out of him. I love the fact that I'm slowly forcing him to accept these things as a part of himself, and that he's already becoming a better person for it.

He's funny and sweet. I know for a fact that he would treat me like a true prize if I just gave him the chance to. Besides, he's my best friend, the person that I care for most. What could be more perfect?

I felt my stomach tighten as I asked myself that last question. Nothing. Nothing could be more perfect. I couldn't' believe it. Everyone had been right, and I had been wrong. I _**am**_ in love with Artemis Fowl II.

A sense of abject horror enveloped me. I had broken the rules, I had fallen for my best friend, a human who was doomed to die. A human who couldn't possibly want anything to do with me. The tears started flowing heavily now. "How did this happen?" I sobbed. "Why me?"

Within a second, my great grandfather was standing there, wrapping his arms around me to provide comfort. It made me feel like a child again, but right now I needed this support. I needed someone to tell me that I wasn't as crazy as I felt. "Shhh, Holly. It's going to be okay, I promise."

"Why me?" I repeated.

"I don't know. This isn't my doing. It's all sent down from a higher power."

"Why would they do this to me?" I hated to sound like a whining child, but that's how I felt. At times it seemed like the odds were stacked against me, and this was definitely one of those times.

"Holly, if there's one thing that I've learned it's that love will make a way. I promise that things will get better. You've found your other half. Now you just have to claim him. He loves you and you love him. Just stop thinking and let your heart do as it wishes."

By this time, I had stopped crying. Cupid was right. I was Holly Short, Major of the LEPrecon unit, and multiple time preserver of the two worlds. Through all of that, I had never backed down, never given up, and I wasn't about to start now.

I love Artemis Fowl. I love him, I want him, and I'm not taking no for an answer. "Thank you great grandfather," I said, my voice infused with steely determination.

"Trust me. It was my pleasure," he grinned, showing off his perfect white teeth. "I do so love love."

And I loved this time that we were spending together, but I had somewhere else that I really needed to be. "So, how am I supposed to get back?"

"Click your heels together three times."

Really? Had I suddenly entered a twisted version of _The Wizard of Oz_? Was I really Dorothy? "Seriously?"

"Of course. Look at your feet."

I glanced down to see a pair of ruby slippers. "Cute. Very cute."

"I thought you'd enjoy them," he chuckled. And at that moment, it was easy to see that we're related. "Now click and go get your man."

I rolled my eyes and clicked my heels. "One!…Two!"

"Holly! Remember that love _**will **_always find a way!"

His smiling face and earnest hazel eyes were the last things that I saw before clicking my heels together again. For a moment I really felt like Dorothy. I was being pulled by a massive force, swirling in a black and white blur. Finally, I settled before an emerald door. Without the slightest hesitation, I opened it and stepped through. As soon as I passed the threshold, my eyes flew open and I was sitting in bed like I had never left. Well, it appears that Dorothy was right: there really _**is **_no place like home.

**A/n:**

**Yay! Another Chapter Down! It's almost over. Can you believe it? I'm excited. I've decided to add the other chapters. Surely you guy will love me enough to read three to four extra. Hopefully. Thanks a lot.**

**So that June 19****th**** deadline got blown out of the water by my summer writing camp. I want to set another deadline, but this summer I actually sort of have vacation plans. But rest assured that I will update as much and as quickly as I possibly can.**

**Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;)**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

_**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**_

_**Einstinette**_


	82. Confessions of a Lovesick Couple

Chapter 82

Confessions of a Lovesick Couple

**Holly's POV:**

For a split second after I opened my eyes, I was confused. I was lying in a large, high bed, under crimson sheets, and the room around me reeked of affluence. Then it hit me, I was in Arty's house. In his guest room just a few doors down from him, from the guy that I'm in love with.

Not very long ago, I had been bouncing to reveal my feelings, but that had been in dream world. Here in reality, it was different. Here I could see and feel all of the insecurities that had been pressing me down before I'd been able to admit my feelings to myself..

"Ugh," I groaned throwing myself back down unto the pillow. I just needed a minute to try to collect myself. As I was stretching my arms, I felt something rough under the pillow next to me; I pulled it out. It was a note, perfectly folded and pressed.

I'll admit that I wanted it to be from Artemis. I wanted it to be him telling me that he loved me, so that I wouldn't have to say anything but of course I'm nowhere near that lucky.

I sighed and unfolded the letter. The strong, thick, muscular slant of the handwriting, obviously came from someone of a large size, Butler. It read as follows:

_Holly,_

_Letter writing is not exactly my style, but nonetheless I'm putting pen to paper in an effort to help you, so please try to maintain an open mind and keep reading until the very last word._

_As you know, I love you very much. In many ways you are like the daughter that I was never fortunate enough to have, however I am tired of these constant mind games between you and Artemis. The two of you are in love, for the benefit of all of those around you and yourselves, accept it._

_From the moment you and Artemis met, there has been an extreme passion between you two. At first, I chalked this up to dislike due to the kidnapping, but as time went on I began to see more in your banter battles and lengthy glare matches. Before long, it became apparent that there was really something else between you. Something romantic. And the longer that I watched, the more love that I could see growing as your insults changed from offensive and insulting to kind and teasing._

_I've tried repeatedly to speak with Artemis about this, and every time he finds a way to tune me out. So now, I come to you, my last hope. You love Artemis. Tell him the truth. Do it for yourself and do it for him._

_As a person who has waited a lifetime for love, I can assure you that it never gets better. The intense desire for that person is always there. Don't let the craving eat you alive like it has done to me._

_Tell the truth. Embrace your feelings and stop hiding behind a wall of fear. Oh, and good luck, Holly. I have a feeling that you're going to need it._

_-Butler_

Even Butler knew. I don't understand how I could have been so blind. How could I not have seen these…feelings? And now my question is why am I so afraid to express them?

At best, he tells me that he feels the same. He sweeps me up in his arms, hugs and kisses me like he had in my dreams. And then he promises me that he'll never leave, that he'll always be there for me, and we live happily ever after.

At worst, he tells me that he doesn't like me, and it ruins our friendship forever. Then what? Things would be awkward, and neither of us would be able to look at the other in the same way. I'd just have to force myself to move on. But not talking to Arty… that would hurt me beyond anything else that I've ever had the misfortune of feeling.

So, as I see it, I have two options. To tell or not to tell, that is the question. Is love really worth the risk?

My mind strays back to my parents. Mom and dad would laugh at nothing at all, just high off of each other. They would talk for hours about the insignificant things in life. They laughed together, but they also cried together. One's pain was distributed across the two. It was as if they were one.

And then dad died. The haunted look in mom's eyes as she threw herself into work and me. She put on a good act, but there was always that broken part right under the surface.

So, what was the risk? To lose it all and have everything but what you really want or to put it all out there? Which cost was the least amount? And how much was I willing to pay?

I sighed, getting out of the bed. After all, I had always been a risk taker. I didn't know what I was going to do or what I was going to say, but then again no one does. That's the point of love. Jumping into the water and praying that you aren't swept away with the current.

I left the room intending to find Arty in his bedroom, but my feet carried me away down the stairs and out of the front door. I had no idea where I was going, but something inside of me was urging me forward. Right into the tall trees that stood on one side of Arty's property.

I walked through the forest for several minutes, trying to force myself to turn around, but that little voice inside of my head wouldn't let me.

Finally, my feet stopped moving. I was in a tiny clearing that was perhaps the only place in the woods receiving direct sunlight. And there was Artemis sitting with his back turned towards me. Even from here I could see how relaxed his posture was as he stared at Frond knows what. "Are you just going to stand there?" he asked.

The sound of his voice made me jump. How did he even know that I was here. "Excuse me?"

He patted the ground beside him, and I could feel the smile in his voice when he said, "If you'd be so kind as to please come and sit with me?"

My heart beat sped up slightly. "Fine." I plopped myself on the ground close to him. Close but not close enough to appease me. "What are you doing out here?"

"I find this place to be conducive to thought."

I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. "But you're Artemis Fowl. You can think anywhere," I reminded him. You know, just in case he had forgotten who he was.

"Of course, but sometimes a change in venue is necessary. After all, I do some of my best thinking here."

We lapsed into silence. That voice in my head was yelling at me to reveal my feelings, but my lips refused to move. I couldn't say anything. "Arty…" I trailed off.

For the first time, he turned to look at me. His mismatched eyes sparkled with amusement. "I'm assuming you were asleep?"

Asleep? How would he…? I glanced up to where his eyes were focusing. Ugh, my hair. I hadn't even stopped to brush it on my way out of the door. Great, how was I going to get his attention looking like this? "Ugh!" I groaned, trying to run my fingers through it. Thankfully, it came unsnarled pretty easily.

"Your hair was beautiful like that," he said.

"Thanks," I muttered, my skin turning bright red. He was the only one who had that effect on me. Who could say something that was so blatantly a lie and make me blush and stammer like a school girl.

Cue another silence. I couldn't take this anymore. It was now or never. "What are you thinking about?"

His eyes bored into mine like they were searching for something. What, I couldn't imagine. "The future."

Color me surprised. "The future? I thought you had it all planned out already."

He smiled slightly revealing his perfect teeth. "So did I," he admitted. "But it appears that even genii make mistakes."

Mistakes. Even a year ago that revelation would have spun Arty's whole world on its axis, but now he understood that not even he is perfect. He's grown so much into this person that he now is. What more can I ask for from him? Besides his love, of course.

"Care to be more specific?"

I could see opposing thoughts warring in his mind as he decided what he should say. "When we visited the mythical creatures, I was shown two possible futures, and I haven't been able to get either of them out of my head since."

I didn't know what to say. He had been shown the same things that cupid had shown me, and I knew this, but he did not. "What did they show you?"

"The phoenix showed me my life with Minerva as my wife, " he grimaced. "I was miserable and depressed and she ends up divorcing me."

"I'm sorry, " I said scooting close to his warmth and resting my hand on his. After all, divorce, even to a woman like Minerva had to be difficult.

He smiled weakly. "No need to be."

"What else happened in this future? " I asked, just wanting to compare what we had seen.

"You were married to Trouble. Unhappily, I might add." It was almost impossible to hide the sound of jealousy that buzzed in his voice. Or at least I thought it was jealousy.

"You know I'd never do that, right?" I asked him. "I'd never marry Trouble. He's not my type."

The genius' lopsided grin returned. "You never told me what 'your type' is."

Ah genii. They always remember everything that you say and everything that you don't. "You first."

I expected him to creatively change the subject as he always does, but he didn't. "My type. She's beautiful, different from any other woman that I've ever met. She knows me better than anyone else in the world though she doesn't know it yet. She's a shoulder when I need one, she's an ear when I need to talk. She's... she's my best friend."

My mouth popped open in shock. Had he said what I think he did? 'She's my best friend.' "What?" I stammered, unable to believe my ears.

"The vision that Flame showed me was so much better, and it took me a very long time to realize that it's what I want the most. I have a choice and that's the future that I want."

"What was it? " I asked. Yes, I knew what he saw, but how could I believe it? Could he really feel the same way? This whole thing feels like some sloppy romantic comedy, and now I'm just waiting for something good to come from this.

"It was you and I together." He paused. "And it was perfect."

His eyes bored into me, but I didn't know what to say. So, I just repeated myself. "What?"

"Holly, we both know that I am no good at expressing my emotions, but right now I'm trying my best. To put it simply, I love you. I've never felt this way for anyone else and I don't think I ever will again."

I felt the tension that was balled up in my stomach relax. He cared for me too. No matter what I decide, this moment is going to change my life forever. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure about anything else." Never? That was a strong word to say, yet he did not even hesitate.

"And you want a relationship with me?" I wanted to clarify everything before I said anything. Before I made the move that would ever save or damn us.

"Of course I do, " he chuckled. "To put it in colloquial terms, I want you to be my... girlfriend." I smiled. I knew how much it bothered him to say anything colloquial, but he'd do it for me.

Though in all fairness, he deserves to know exactly what he's getting himself into before I say anything. "Artemis, are you prepared for this? My line of work is dangerous and it's just by luck that I've avoided getting seriously hurt."

He nodded. "I've considered this, Holly. Think about it, your most dangerous missions are always ones where we're together. Besides, your job is your passion. I'd never try to stand in the way of it or of you." And I could tell that he meant it. He really would understand. He was the _only _man in my life that would get it, that got me.

"We're of two different species."

"Two compatible species, " he reminded me. "As you well know both our bodies and emotions are matched." And again he was right. According to his and Foaly's research, our bodies were one hundred percent compatible, though the size difference would be... daunting to say the least.

And finally the point that worried me the most. "What about you, Artemis? You're human and I'm an elf. I'll live for centuries after you're gone. You should just cut your losses and go find some genius like Minerva." It was killing me to say, but it needed to come out because there's no possibility of a relationship if it doesn't.

He shook his head. "Holly, love conquers all. Together we can work through anything. Including my relatively short life cycle. And I'll be honest, if I don't have you then I don't want anyone especially Minerva. "

His eyes, his face. This was as honest as he had ever been to me. He means what he is staying. He does care. "Now, I'd like to know what you're thinking, " he said.

"I'm thinking that this is almost exactly like something out of my dreams."

"You dream about me?" He asked, a grin spreading across his face.

My own face grew hot as the blush stained my cheeks. I briefly considered lying, but what was the point? He would already know that I wasn't telling the truth. Besides what did I have to lose? Except my self-respect. "Only every night for the past year," I admitted.

"Really?" He asked. "And what do these dreams entail?"

"You. And you're always trying to convince me that you love me." And I always deny it, but there's no point on telling him that. Not after the moment that we had just shared.

"What do you usually say to me? " Ugh, that's the problem with Arty. He always wants every single detail of everything especially the things that I'd rather not tell anyone.

"Usually, I deny my feelings then you kiss me and promise to convince me that you really do love me."

"So, what are you going to say now?"

I looked at him. He wanted me to tell him how I felt, and now for the first time, I think I'm actually ready. "Artemis, I have feelings for you. I've been so afraid to say anything, but now I guess I just wanted to tell you that _you're _my type. You're smart, you're witty, and you understand me. You're strong when I'm weak, you're calm when I'm in turmoil, you're rational when I don't even know what the word means. You're sure when I'm going crazy. You accept me flaws and all. And that's why I love you." And with those three little words... 'I love you' I felt so free. I was finally alive. I was really breathing now.

And Arty was really beaming now, like I had actually managed to improve his life somehow. "What would happen in your dream right now?"

I blushed as I thought about it. "You would kiss me, " I muttered, looking at anything but those eyes.

"Really? How? " he demanded.

"Y...you'd just lean in and do it."

Arty began leaning forward slowly, making his intentions clear and allowing me a chance to back away. Even if I had wanted to, I knew that my body would not allow me to move. "Like this? "

I nodded, unable to speak. He leaned the rest of the way in, closing the small distance that was between us as his lips met mine.

None of my dreams did him any justice. His lips were so much warmer and so much softer as they gently moved against mine, but his gentleness didn't last. His lips became aggressive and his body pressed closely to mine.

The next thing I knew, his tongue was in my mouth. The warm, masculine taste of his mouth, driving me wild as his hands tangled themselves in my already messy hair.

I tugged at his soft strands, enjoying his moans. There was nothing better than the heated feeling in my stomach and limbs. Finally, neither of us could breathe anymore so we were forced to pull apart panting.

But apparently, I was sitting too far away, because Arty pulled me into his side and threw his arms around me. "So much better than my dream, " I panted.

His signature smirk spread across his face. "Thank you."

"You're pretty proud of yourself, aren't you? " I demanded, though I couldn't blame him. I was very proud of both of us, and would not mind a repeat performance as soon as we caught our breath.

"Of course. Though you still have not agreed to be mine exclusively." Exclusively. That was a word that Lili and Caballine always threw around as the 'end all' 'be all' of a relationship. Had it been anyone else, I would have laughed at the very thought. But this was Artemis.

"I thought our kiss was answer enough."

"I need you to say it, " he whispered, his voice vibrating with emotion that was always concealed _if_ it had ever been there before.. "Please."

Please. That one word that could get almost anything from me. "Yes, Arty. I want to be your girlfriend, " I muttered, refusing to look at him.

His answering smile was the brightest thing that I had ever seen. "Holly, don't ever be embarrassed with me. I want to know everything about you." Everything? Everything?

"E…everything?"

"Everything. I want to know what makes you tick. I want to know what makes you laugh…and what makes you cry."

All of these things, touched me right in my heart. "I thought you weren't good at expressing your feelings."

"I wasn't until you came along. You have a way of changing me."

The genius who saw all of the good in me, and none of the bad. "Just like you do for me."

"I did no such thing. You've always been yourself and only yourself. I had nothing to do with it."

He just didn't know the truth. Frond knows that I learned so much from him. I'll tell him eventually, but for now it's best to let him think the best of me. "Whatever you say."

Arty and I lapsed back into silence as we stared up at the setting sun. I settled myself in between his long legs and kept his arms around me as I leaned back against his slightly toned chest.

The sun was sinking low and the sky was tinged with pink and orange. "You said earlier that in your dream after I kiss you, I'd make a promise, correct?"

"Correct," I replied.

"Well, I want to make you one now." His voice was so serious and quiet, so much so that I couldn't resist him and anything that he might have wanted.

"What is it?"

"I can't promise that I'll always do or say the right things. After all, I am a socially awkward genius. But I do promise that within the best of my ability, I will try to express my feelings. I will tell you the truth, and I will never let you go."

I smiled. The road leading to the point hadn't been easy, but even I had to admit that it had definitely been worth it. Worth every struggle, worth every tear, worth every denial, and worth every late night that I spent considering what we had. "You'll have to prove it to me."

"I intend to spend the rest of my life doing just that," he said before leaning in and kissing me again.

Both his lips and his promises left me breathless. "Can I make you a promise now?" I asked. After all, a relationship can't just be take; we both have to give.

"Of course," he assured me.

"I can't promise that I'm going to be good at this relationship thing or that you're not going to make me mad at times. But I can promise that no matter what, you're the one for me, and the only one that I want."

I could hear the grin in his voice as he said, "You'll have to prove it to me."

This time, I was the one to lean up and kiss him. "Don't worry. I intend to spend the rest of my life doing just that."

**A/n:**

**Yay! Another Chapter Down! It's almost over. Can you believe it? I'm so completely excited, and I've actually decided to add the other chapters. Surely you guys will love me just enough to read three to four extra. **

**Today I turned 17, and I decided to post this chapter as a sort of happy birthday, because your reviews are totally a gift to me.**

**So anyway, that June 19****th**** deadline got blown out of the water by my summer writing camp (obviously). I want to set another deadline, but this summer I actually sort of have vacation plans. But rest assured that I will update as much and as quickly as I possibly can. Hopefully, this will be done before the book comes out on July tenth.**

**Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;)**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

_**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**_

_**Einstinette**_


	83. First Date

Chapter 83

First Date

**Holly's POV:**

"Arty, you look fine," I assured my genius boyfriend who was currently attempting to tug at his clothes once again.

"Mmmm," he mumbled unhappily. I laughed to myself. Arty looked…hot to say the least. He was wearing a tight blue t-shirt that was exactly the color of his eyes. His jeans lovingly encased his legs and butt all the way down to his blue converse. Yum!

"Actually, you look more than fine. Amazing, cute, hot…"

"Not nearly as 'amazing, cute, or hot' as you are dear," he smiled in spite of himself as his eyes raked up and down my body.

I blushed at the short, black miniskirt and white and black striped tube top that I had forced myself into. My long boots were the only things that gave me any type of coverage, and kept my outfit from being indecent. "Thank you."

"You're more than welcome."

I stared into those eyes. Every since we started… being a couple I hadn't been able to take my eyes off of him. Looking at him now, I don't see how I hid the truth from myself for so long, but I'm glad that I know now. "Are you ready?" I asked, struggling to hide my blush.

"If you are."

I took the hand that he had extended. "I'm always ready for you."

He chuckled as he led me to the silver car that I loved so much. I allowed him to help me into the passenger seat as I tried not to show any extra portions of myself. Needless to say, I was failing miserably. On the positive side, it was only Artemis. On the negative side, it was Artemis.

The ride was quiet to say the least. We sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company and thinking about what was going to happen tonight.

It didn't seem like we had just confessed our love for each other two days ago. It couldn't be. But it had happened. As of then, we are officially together. Artemis Fowl is now officially my boyfriend. Just the thought of that sent a tingle of excitement through my spine. After all that I had been through, he was finally mine.

Now I could actually say that he was mine. I glanced over at his slightly relaxed posture, his alert eyes and long fingers tapping the wheel. There was no denying that he was a handsome specimen.

Before long, he was pulling into the parking lot. "I love it when you stare," he smirked as he helped me out of the car.

My cheeks reddened. Ugh, a genius who happened to see everything. Lucky me. "I don't know what you're talking about."

His chuckled, and his arm circled around my waist as he ushered me to the door of the club. A tall, man of African descent with chocolate skin and hazel eyes grinned at me. Had I been any other girl, I may have been drooling from the sheer masculinity of his gaze, but I'm proud to say that I'm not any other girl.

"Adonis," I grinned, throwing my arms around the bouncer. "How are you?"

"Hollinda," he grinned down. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"I know. I've been out of town."

"So I heard," his deep voice rumbled. "Are you here to stay?"

"I wish."

"Mmmm, I'm guessing you want to get inside?"

I rolled my eyes at the big man. You have to love him. Having to love people. It seemed to be a common denominator in my life at the moment. "No, I just want to stay out here forever."

"Fine smart mouth, go on inside." He waved us forward, completely ignoring Artemis until he pulled out his wallet. "No charge kid. Just make sure you take care of Hollinda here. She's something special."

"That she is," Artemis answered, his eyes roving my body again. Honestly, at the moment, I felt like a juicy piece of meat that he was just waiting to take a bite out of. "At least take this as an offer of my best wishes."

Adonis reluctantly took the bill without comment, obviously not wanting to hurt Artemis' pride. "Welcome to Phenomena. I sincerely hope that you have your own bit of amazement here tonight." It was the second time that I had heard the phrase, but this time, I secretly hoped the same, and I was almost sure that I would. After all, with Artemis, how could anything be less than amazing?

The club hadn't changed at all. The foyer, the dance floor, the night sky, the flashing lights. It all took me back to that night. Now we just needed Juliet,Shry, and complete denial and things would be complete. Ah, all the time that I had wasted…

Artemis pulled me out of my musings by pulling me in closer to his body. "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

"It would be my pleasure," I smiled, enjoying the attention as he led me out to the dance floor.

This time, I was able to fully enjoy my experience. I could take pleasure in his strong, warm arms as they circled my waist. I could truly appreciate the almost fluid way that his long body moved with mine. "You're amazing," I muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

He grinned widely. "So I've been told."

"Only by me."

"And you're the only one who ever needs to say so."

The next song was slow. He held my body close to his, slowly rocking back and forth to the music. As I surveyed my feelings, I realized something. Something very important. I am happy.

In life, I've been mostly content, but here, with Arty as my boyfriend, I am happy. Completely and totally satisfied, content, happy. Just moving back and forth like this is enough to hold me over forever.

"Can I continue to hold you like this?"

"Forever," I whispered. We continued swaying even after the song had changed to something more lively.

His hand gently stroked my cheek. "Would you like a drink?"

"Yes, I would." He led me to the bar, his arm never left my waist, and I can't say that I did not appreciate the gentle weight that he placed there. It felt right, like he should be there holding me and caring for me.

The bartender turned to face the two of us. It didn't take a genius to see how her eyes lit up when she saw Artemis. "What can I get for you?" she asked, her alto voice dipping in tones that were supposed to be seductive.

"Two cranberry spritzers please," he said, paying her no attention. Of course, Artemis never noticed that he was getting more than the usual amount of attention. Well, only when it came from me.

"Right away handsome," she winked.

I took this time to truly look at this girl. She was pretty, there was no denying that. Her tan skin sparkled, drawing attention to her unusually bright gray eyes and her plump red lips. Her blond tightly curled hair spilled onto her shoulders. Her white tank top hugged her curves and displayed her ample bosom as her shirt and shorts were just long enough to cover her private parts. Delightful.

She took her slow time moving her hips just a bit more than what was strictly necessary for making drinks. Finally, she set the them down in front of him, letting her hands linger on his just a little too long.

A bud of heat developed in my chest. Was I not here? Do I not exist? "Thank you very much," I hissed, dragging her attention to me as Arty paid the bill.

I'm not proud, but I practically dragged him away to a table. Though in my defense, I was irritable. And of course Artemis just chuckled. "That was quite a show."

"Mmmm," I mumbled, avoiding his eyes. I am not usually the jealous type, but Arty has a way of throwing me off of my axis. He has a way of making me behave as I never thought that I would, but this jealousy… it wasn't healthy. I didn't want it to destroy me or him. Or us.

"Isn't it ironic how sometimes the right song plays at exactly the right moment?" he asked.

"What?" Where had that even come from?

"Shh. Listen to the words."

_You're insecure. Don't know what for._

_You're turning heads when you walk through do-o-or_

_Don't need make up to cover up._

_Being the way that you are eno-o-ough._

_Everyone else in the room can see it._

_Everyone else but you._

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else._

_The way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed._

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know oh oh._

_You don't know you're beautiful._

_That's what makes you beautiful._

He scooted closer, throwing his arm around me. He used his other hand to force me to look at him. "Holly, there's never any reason for you to be jealous of anyone."

"I wasn't jealous," I lied.

"You were, and if I may add it was one of the most exhilarating things that I have ever seen."

"Exhilarating?"

"Yes. Perhaps it is strange, but I enjoy seeing evidence that you, do in fact, care for me."

Was that a surprise. Didn't I show him that I cared everyday? "Of course I care," I admitted. "I care a lot."

"Know that I feel the same," he gently kissed my hand. "Perhaps even more so." Somehow, I doubt that.

Now seemed like the perfect time to ask a question that had long plagued me. "Why?"

"Holly, you don't realize what you do to people, what you do to me. You're beautiful, smart, funny, and a threat to anyone who attempts to hurt the people that you love. How could I not appreciate that?"

I wasn't used to someone speaking so lovingly and truthfully to me. "But there are prettier girls. The bartender for example. She was obviously flirting."

He shrugged. "I noticed, but I don't want her. She does not pique my interest like you do. She is nothing like you. Trust me that you, Holly Short, are the only woman that I desire."

I know that he's telling me the truth. I know that he means it. I'm not Lili Frond, I accept that as well, but according to my boyfriend, being Holly Short is enough. Everyone else but me can see it. Maybe it's time for me to open my eyes.

"That's what makes your beautiful." His wry grin spread. "That and your nearly flawless personality."

Did I hear that correctly? "Nearly flawless? Why just nearly?"

"Your temper, of course." Ugh, there's nothing worse than his smug face. Especially when he's right.

I couldn't help it. It wasn't my fault. Blame my temper, that's why I punched him. "Jerk."

"Your jerk."

My eyes softened at the boy that was not just my friend, not just my confidant, but also my love. "I love you."

"As I love you."

I smiled as I leaned in and covered his lips with mine. They were warm and inviting and tasted of cranberry juice and a tangy flavor that was all his own. One that I could never manage to get enough of.

"Get a room," giggled a voice from behind us.

Artemis pulled away reluctantly to see who had had the gall to interrupt us.

"Shry!" I squealed at my friend. "How are you?"

"Good, I suppose I don't have to ask about either of you."

"Haha," Artemis shook his head. Obviously, he cared a great deal about his genius friend. And this time I was not even jealous in the slightest. Though this is probably at least partially due to the fact that I knew Shry had absolutely no interest in Artemis. If anything, he was like her younger brother. "Very funny. If I may ask, why are you here?"

"For the record, I did not give you permission, but since you had to ask, I came to enjoy a nice date with my boyfriend."

Boyfriend? Here? "Adonis."

Her face darkened slightly and she could not make eye contact with either of us. "Yeees."

"Congratulations," I squealed. She was a great girl, and he was a great guy. They deserved each other.

"The same to you." She was exuding a calm pride that any woman who is happily dating would . She was excited and it showed. I just prayed that the two would stay together. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find my man." She set off on her purpose with a jaunty wave and a cocky smile.

"What?" I asked Artemis who was staring at me.

"At times like this , I enjoy your ease of conversations with people, your truly friendly air. It's incredible."

That's the thing about Artemis. He always finds something to say, somethng incredibly kind and well thought out. "Not nearly as incredible as your brain. Or even your body."

"Why Holly I'm shocked. You've noticed my body?" His fake tone of astonishment did not surprise me.

"I can't help but admire beauty in all that surrounds me," I teased.

His mouth quirked yet again. "Any one who said that must be extremely wise." Of course he thinks so, he's the one that said it.

"The wisest of them all."

"Sarcasm is not as fetching as you think it is," he teased. His sharp eyes roved the room, seeing that the club was just beginning to get crowded. Ugh crowds. I hate the feel of people pushing against me, all dancing together in a massive heap of moving bodies. I shuddered, no I couldn't deal with that. Not tonight.

"Artemis?"

"Yes, Holly?"

"Is it okay if we leave?"

His brow raised just as I expected it to. Honestly, he was already so predictable. "Are you not enjoying yourself?"

Yes, his first thought would be in worry for me. "I'm having a wonderful time, but I would really like to spend some time alone with you." And get out of here.

Alone. That one word was more than enough to motivate the teen. I had never been led out of a place quite so fast as I was on this particular occasion. Even the car ride seemed faster. In fact, it took all of my will power not to look at the odometer.

All too soon, he was helping me out of the car and leading me up the stairs to his bedroom. Always, the perfect gentleman, he held the door open for me to enter before him. "Thank you," I muttered.

"You're welcome," he replied, following me to the bed. I laid next to him, curled into his side with my head on his chest. Finally, I was able to slip the ring off of my finger and become myself again. "That's better."

"Indeed it is. I'd imagine that you tire of masquerading as a human."

"In a way. It's more like I prefer being myself."

"And you're not yourself while you're wearing the ring?"

"No. Then I'm Hollinda Briefs." And she was different. In a lot of ways, she was a more confident, more robust blond version of myself. In a lot of ways, she was the Lili Frond edition of me.

He pushed my hair back from my face. "No matter what, you'll always be Holly Short to me."

That was nice. It was good to know that he accepted me. Out of all of the people who claim that they know me, he knows me the best. He knows what angers me and what makes me smile, what makes me laugh and what makes me cry, but most importantly he knows what makes me me.

"And you'll always be Artemis."

We laid there quietly while Arty rubbed gentle circles on my back as I laid there, taking pleasure in every second of his attention. This was comfortable. This was safe. This was how life should be. This was how I wish life could always be. "Best first date ever."

That smirk. The one that consumed a large part of my time. Sometimes, I want to see it and at others it makes me want to strangle him. "I whole heartedly agree," he paused. "And if possible, I'd like to go out with you again."

As if I would want to do anything else. "What did you have in mind?"

All of a sudden, he seemed somewhat nervous. "This may seem trite, but for humans it's something of a big deal. Would you consider doing me the honor of accompanying me to my senior prom?"

Prom. I hadn't been to one since my own disastrous one. To be honest, I'm a bit surprised that Artemis is even considering going at all. But when in Rome… "I'd be delighted."

"Good," he nodded. "Now, I'm actually looking forward to it."

"Me too."

"Of course you'll have to meet my mother before hand." His mother? Meep. Just the thought of it had my stomach turning. How did he expect me to do that? Be myself? What if she didn't like me?

"W…what?"

"Yes, she's been dying to meet you for a very long time."

When he said it like that it almost made me feel guilty. It wasn't that I didn't want to meet his mother. Rather, I was concerned about meeting her. She was a strong rock in her son's life. A fortress of comfort and love. What if she doesn't approve of me? What if she thinks I'm too different?

When I asked Arty, he chuckled. "Holly, she'll love you just a I love you. Even more perhaps, because she'll be happy that I'm happy."

"Even though I'm not human?"

He laughed as he continued to stroke my hair. "Even though you're not human."

I met his mismatched eyes. They shone with such a fierce affection that I had to look away. How had I gotten so lucky? "Fine," I submitted, "but I am _**not**_ wearing a dress."

His grin widened. "Not even for me?"

I chuckled, thinking about all of the times that he had seen my legs recently. "Maybe if you ask me really nicely?" I hedged coyly.

His soft lips grazed my chin and my jaw, as he nibbled my neck. "Please." his warm breath ghosted across my skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. "Please Holly."

"Mmm," I moaned softly as his hand tugged gently at the tip of my ears.

"Please?"

"Yes!" I exhaled as his nimble fingers found just the right place.

And of course he chose to pull back away from me. "You don't play fair," I complained. Arty… he always took advantage of my weaknesses when the chance presented itself. Ugh, why did I have to show him that one?

"You should know that by now."

And I should. We had only known each other for how long? Years? "Apparently, I don't learn my lessons as I should."

"Perhaps you need me to teach you so that you can achieve perfect marks."

I grinned in expectation of the lessons that his lips would teach me. And as any student, I was ready and willing to learn. "Yes, master Fowl."

His lips surrounded mine moving slowly and passionately as I allowed him entrance into my mouth. We battled for dominance with him just barely winning. The mind-blowing luxurious feel of him sent me into spasm of ecstasy. When he finally pulled away with both of us gasping for breath, I grinned. "Thank you master Fowl for your lessons."

He pulled me close to his chest. "It was truly _**my **_pleasure."

I smiled even wider. Best date ever.

**A/n:**

**Yay! Another Chapter Down! It's almost over. Can you believe it? I'm so completely excited, and a little sad at the same time. Can you believe this story only has about seven chapters left? Woooow!**

**So anyway, that June 19****th**** deadline got blown out of the water by my summer writing camp (obviously). I really want to set another deadline, but this summer I actually sort of have vacation plans. But rest assured that I will update as much and as quickly as I possibly can. Hopefully, this will be done before the book comes out on July tenth.**

**Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;)**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

_**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**_

_**Einstinette**_


	84. How I Met His Mother

Chapter 84

How I Met His Mother

**Holly's POV:**

"Ugh, are you sure about this? " I asked, tugging at my blue dress for only about the thousandth time since I had gotten into the car that morning.

"Holly, relax, " my boyfriend, Artemis ordered. Normally looking into his one blue and one hazel eye would calm me, but of course he had decided to drive today so all I could do was try not to have a panic attack.

"I can't. What if your mom doesn't like me? " After all, the Fowls were high society socialites and billionaires. I, on the other hand, am a fairy police officer who could barely spell billions let alone fathom how much they really were.

"She already loves you, " he replied, his voice soothing.

"Why? "

"Because I love you."

And there went the butterflies, fluttering in my stomach. Or maybe they were parasites viciously attacking my heart, and holding me captive. Either way, that was the one truth that I needed.

"We're almost home. I just want you to know that you do not have to do this if you don't want to."

The still rational part of me wanted to back out now, and accept the shame, but the portion of me that wanted to make Arty happy was stronger. "No, " I sighed. "I want to meet her face to face." The 'for you' was implied, but unnecessary for me to actually say.

"Good, " he beamed with pride. Of course, he had known exactly what I was going to do. Ugh, why do I have to be so predictable?

Within minutes we were turning up his long driveway and pulling up to the house. Though I use the word house very loosely. Mansion is more like it.

I don't know why, but I always feel nervous when I come here, like I was going to break something very expensive. I turned my ring uneasily. This wasn't just your typical accessory. No, the ring was actually an amazing invention that was allowing me to appear human. At least for now.

I had been so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I hadn't noticed Arty get out of the car and open my door for me like a proper gentleman should. "Relax," he whispered in my ear, kissing my lips lightly. Lightly. That was something that we had been working on lately. After all, not everything can become a heated make out session, especially when I was about to be standing in front of his mother.

"I'm scared, " I admitted.

"Don't be." As if it was really that easy. As if I could really turn my fear off like that, because I wouldn't have already done so if I could.

"And if she doesn't like me? "

"We'll just have to _mesmerize_ her into thinking that she does." My mouth dropped open. I couldn't believe what he had just said. Of all people, he should know how dangerous playing with magic could be when that magic had to do with someone's mind or heart.

"That was a joke, " he chuckled. Ugh, that's one affect that I regret having on his humor. It has greatly evolved into something actually resembling funny and on the plus side there are no more quark jokes. Though I almost get them now, and to be honest the new jokes often leave something to be desired. Something uniquely Arty. "Don't think I would injure my family that easily. You're a part of me in more ways than one."

"Let's just go in before I change my mind," I huffed.

Arty's self satisfied smirk didn't leave his face as he walked me up the front stairs to his home. As I expected, he rushed in front of me to open the door. Honestly, one day I'm going to catch him by surprise, open my own door, and leave him floundering for what to do next.

We entered the familiar parlor and I stared up at the familiar faces of past Fowls. At one time, they had all seemed mean and leering, but now I can find bits of Arty in each one and feel a sense of comfort because in almost every bad person there is at least a little good.

"Mother, " he called softly into the distance. It'll be a miracle if she hears him, but as I understand it's rude to yell.

"Coming dear, " replied a chiming voice that sounded like the tinkling of bells. Obviously, it was his mother.

All of a sudden, I felt my stomach clench. This was the woman who's mental illness I healed. This was the woman that I tried to heal of spelltropy. This is the woman he would lie to protect. This was Arty's mother.

This was the woman who was entering the room right now. As I watched her, I could seethere was no denying that she was beautiful. Her long, straight, blond hair, hanging down to her back. Her large eyes just a shade darker than Arty's. Her pouty red lips open and displaying her perfectly straight teeth.

"Holly," she grinned, hugging me tightly. "I've been waiting to meet you. "

"Oh thank you, Mrs. Fowl. I've been waiting to meet you too."

She pulled back from me slightly. "Oh no. I am _**not**_ Mrs. Fowl. Call me Angeline or even Angie is better than _**Mrs. Fowl**_."

"O...okay Angeline, " I stammered. Arty was such a stickler for manners that I'd assumed that his mother was the same way, demanding the appropriate respect. Obviously, I was wrong. Though I should know to expect as much. Fowls have a way of never doing what you think they will.

"Holly, you've just met my mother. Mother you've just met Holly, " he grinned at me, practically oozing pride. Great, I was really going to hear about this later.

"We know that honey, " she giggled. "Now shoo! Holly and I have to talk."

Talk? We have to talk about what? Artemis turned and looked at me. I could see the question in his eyes. Did I really want to talk to her alone? I nodded slightly. After all, what mother wouldn't want to interview their son's girlfriend?

She beamed, taking my hand and dragging me up the stairs to what appeared to be the master bedroom. I had only been in here twice when healing this same woman. "Holly, come sit down, " she demanded, plopping down on the huge bed

I did as she asked, sitting cross legged right across from her.

"Thank you, " she beamed. "I don't know what I expected her to say, but that wasn't it. Why should she thank me for anything?

"Why? "

"For saving my family time and time again. And most importantly for loving Artemis."

Artemis. Just the thought of the genius made me blush. "Trust me, it's my pleasure."

"The making out that good, huh? "

She giggled as my mouth fell open. What could I say to that? 'Yes your son has an amazing mouth and even better hands.' No, I preferred being able to actually see him.

"Oh please, do I really seem that out of date to you? "

"No ma'am." And it was true. To be honest, she seems more like Juliet than the wife of Artemis Fowl I.

"Don't call me 'ma'am'," she chided. "It makes me feel old." Old? Her? Maybe it was the abundant cocoon of love that surrounded her or maybe it was just who she is, but old was the last word that I would ever use to describe her.

Age. Something else to bring up. "Well to be fair, technically I _**am **_older than you." Old enough to be her mother...

"Oh yes, Artemis told me about how slowly you age. It must be wonderful."

"At times." Like times when your boyfriend also has a decelerated ageing process, and you don't have to worry about him dying before you,

She smiled at me again, patting my hand as if she knew what was going on in my mind. "So, Holly, you know why I asked you in here, right? "

"You want to know my intentions with Artemis? " I suggested.

Her answering chuckle echoed off of the walls. "In a manner of speaking." Do any of the Fowls just say what they mean? From my experience, that is a large no.

I sighed. At my age, you'd think I wouldn't have to do this. "Right now, we're just dating."

"And how do you feel for him? "

My eyes roved the room. Knowing Artemis like I do, the room is most certainly bugged. Well, I wasn't saying anything that I hadn't told him before. "I love him. More than I've ever loved anyone."

"And the physical relationship?"

My face reddened. Even I hadn't expected a question like that. Humans. You never know with them. "It's nonexistant."

"Well, be safe when you decide to proceed, " she warned. I noticed that she used the word 'when' instead of 'if '. Interesting, she assumed that we would become physically involved, and rather soon from what her tone suggested. "I'm sorry for the interrogation. I just had to see that your feelings were real. You see, Artemis is so much like his father. Hard to fall in love, but when he does, he'll give his life to protect her. To protect you."

And hadn't he proved that time and time again? He would give his life for me, and I would do the same for him. "That's Arty in a nutshell. Frond knows he's saved my life countless times."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up. "Artemis told me a bit. Would you mind telling me in _**your **_point of view."

So, the two of us sat there for the next two and a half hours while I told her about our adventures. Angeline sat in rapt attention, enjoying every second of the stories. Finally, I finished. "Thank you, Holly. I'm so glad that he's found you."

"I feel the same way." She hugged me one more time before sending me on my way with a sharp slap to the rear.

"Go get him tiger! "Ah, Angeline Fowl was worlds away from her son, but still I think I'll like her just as much as I like Juliet.

"Aaaand?"

I glared up at Artemis from where I was nestled in his arms on his overly large bed. "And your mom seems really nice."

"And?"

I knew what he wanted me to say, but I refused to give him the satisfaction of giving him his credit. "And she really seems to like me."

"And? "

This had been going on for five whole minutes, every since I came through his bedroom door and sat in his lap. I was beyond ready for him to stop with this. "If I say it will you just let it go? "

He pretended to think about it for a second. "No, probably not."

I hadn't thought so. Well, at least he's honest. "At least you're honest, " I grumbled.

"And? "

This was killing my pride and quite a bit of my self-respect, but here it was. The honest to Frond truth. "You were right." As always.

"And? "

It took all of my tranquility to avoid saying something that I shouldn't. As it was, I was forced to push the words out through my gritted teeth. "I was wrong."

I didn't even have to turn around to see the proud smile bloom on his face. "And? "

I glared fiercely, though we both know that I can't stay mad at him. Even when I really, really want to. "And you're lucky you're cute."

His mismatched eyes widened and the corners of his lips twitched slightly. "Cute? You think I'm cute? " he spat the word like it was an insult, and to a genius it probably was. His large vocabulary would scoff at such an infantile word as 'cute.'

It made me giggle. My boyfriend could be so difficult at times. "Yes cute."

"Puppies are cute. Kittens are cute. Babies are cute. In case you haven't noticed, I am none of these things."

My eyes roved his long body and slightly affronted face. "Trust me, I know. Though if you pout any more you could definitely be considered a baby."

He grunted a noncommittal sound. "Oh come on, I said what you wanted me to..."

No response. Not that I had expected one. So, it seems as though I have to force him into being civil. That's fine, I happen to love a challenge.

I turned so that I was on my knees facing him. I tried to repress my giggles, and somehow managed to succeed.

"You were right." I leaned in letting my lips just barely graze his. "And I was wrong." This time my lips found their way to his cheeks. I continued kissing him. His cheeks, his forehead, his earlobes. This continued until I found that sensitive place where his face met his neck. The slight moan was enough for me.

"You were right and I was wrong." I attacked the spot again and again, enjoying the slight squirm that showed that Artemis was actually enjoying this.

Even I had gotten involved. So involved that I did not notice his strong arms wrapping around me like steel cables, holding me to his chest. "You shouldn't start games that you don't know the rules to."

I grinned, enjoying this physically dominant, forceful side of Artemis. It was rare, and took quite a bit of work to urge it to the surface. In a way, it was my own little reward. "I'm a loose canon cop. I make my own rules."

A brow raised. "Oh? And what are your rules? "

I smiled, not saying a word. Sometimes you only need your lips. This was one of those times. He held me close, our tongues dancing in ecstasy from the taste of each other. His musky and sweet, the best flavor that I 've ever tasted. Our bodies an inferno, charring us both, yet neither of us cared. If anything, we desired more and more until there was nothing left.

When oxygen deprivation finally forced us to separate, we did so while avidly cursing the shortcomings of our weak lungs. But lying here in his arms was almost enough to make up for it.

"What were you saying before? " he asked.

I looked up at Arty's smiling face. His best trait: his extreme humility. "You were right."

**A/n:**

**Yay! Another Chapter Down! It's almost over. Can you believe it? I'm so happy yet so sad to know this. Only about six chapters left to go.**

**So anyway, that June 19****th**** deadline got blown out of the water by my summer writing camp (obviously). I want to set another deadline, but this summer I actually sort of have vacation plans. Rest assured that I will update as much and as quickly as I possibly can. I wanted to be finished by July 10****th****, but by now you've all realized that I'm awful at working up to deadlines. So this time I'm going to be more realistic. I want to be finished eventually. Hopefully, before my summer ends, but no promises.**

**By the way, happy Independence Day, Americans!**

**Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;)**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

_**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**_

_**Einstinette**_


	85. Prom Preparation

Chapter 85

Prom Prep

Holly's POV:

How do I get myself into these situations? Why do I agree to things so easily when _**he **_asks them?

"Don't tell me that you're going to renege on your promise, Holly, " my boyfriend said, his piercing eyes eating into me. Artemis does _**not **_control me. Not at all, but he does have the power to make me feel guilty. Extremely guilty about going back on promises.

"No, I'm not reneging. I'm just asking if you're sure that you want to take me? "

He moved closer, pulling me into his lap. "There is no one in the world that I would rather have next to me." He meant it. Of course, he did, but I couldn't help but feel nervous. It was a high school prom for Frond's sake. The last one that I went to had been mine, and it had been an utter disaster in almost every way. In fact, everything that could go wrong did go wrong.

"I'm surprised you're even going to prom."

He sat back offended. "Of course. It's a tradition of sorts." And Artemis just the pinnacle of tradition. He adheres to _**all**_ rules _**all**_ of the time.

Time to play my trump card that would hopefully save me. "I don't even have a dress."

His mischievous smile spread across his face. "Actually, you do. Juliet purchased one on the off chance that you might choose to accompany me."

Juliet picked a dress? No doubt it was overly feminine and overly revealing to the point that it would make me blush to even look at it. Frond only knows. "What does it look like.?" I asked prepared for the absolute worst.

"I haven't seen it. She forced me to promise that I won't look at it until I see it on you."

I looked into his eyes. He was desperately pleading with me without the use of words. All of a sudden something hit me like a stack of bricks, something that I should have seen earlier. "You really want to go, don't you?"

"I wouldn't force you to do anything that you don't want to." And I knew that he would not. If I wanted to stay here, he'd appease me. He'd put his own wants aside for me to be comfortable. That thought warmed me from my heart down to my toes. It was amazing to know that he would sacrifice for me, but I didn't want him to. Not all of the time, not over this.

"I want to go, " I told him. "I want to spend a night with you."

He smiled. "Wonderful. I've made al of the necessary arrangements."

"You've already made arrangements?" In retrospect, it wasn't surprising, but at the same time I had just agreed.

"Of course. Hair, make up, photographers, etc."

I can never forget how rich Artemis is. Especially not when he throws money about like he does. "Artemis, I don't need someone to do my make up and hair. I don't need a fancy photographer ... I just need you." I'm not rich by a long shot, but paying someone to do what I can do myself seems ridiculous to say the least.

"Thank you, " he blushed slightly. "If you feel that way, then I will cancel their services. Though I do insist on the photographer. "

During the short course of our relationship, I had learned the value of compromise. You can't always get what you want, but together we can reach an understanding that works for both of us. And if I bowed this time, I would be almost certain to get my way next time. Besides, how much could a photographer really be? "Okay, I can live with that." Not exactly happy about it, but I could live with it.

He kissed my cheek. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I feel the exact same way."

TWO DAYS LATER :

"Holly! " Juliet Butler squealed as she threw her arms around me. Honestly, she acts like we haven't seen each other in years. Not that I was complaining, because truthfully, I missed her as much if not more than she missed me.

"Juliet! " I squeezed her tightly in return, a grin stretching my face. "I missed you."

"I know, " she replied. Her bright green eyes scanned me from head to toe, eagerly scanning my outfit. "I see you've been wearing my selections."

I blushed. I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing that she was right. "Just for today."

"Liar," she accused. "I've already been through your suitcase and not a single tag was on anything." Had it been anyone else, I would have been annoyed. After all, my suitcases were full of my own private items, but this was Juliet and if anything, I expected her to rifle through my things.

"Okay. You caught me."

She winked. "Don't I always? " she asked. "So... you and Artemis? "

Of course this was what she wanted from me. More gossip. "What do you want to know?" Because whether or not I answered she would find a way to get the information she wanted.

"Everything."

It took an hour and a half for me to tell everything. Though in all fairness, it probably would have been shorter had Juliet not interrupted with a question and squeals of "Awww".

Finally, when I was finished, she grinned. "So, I was right about you two," She repeated for about the thousandth time since I had began.

I rolled my eyes. There's nothing worse than someone who has proved you wrong. "Yes, you were right."

"That's all I needed to hear. Now let's get started."

Get ready? The clock read 5:30? 5:30 in the evening? "Umm, do you realize that we have almost three hours before it even begins?"

She chuckled like I was a child that had suggested the sky was purple. "No, you only have an hour. I have to do your make up and hair, get you into your dress then you have to meet Artemis's father and take pictures."

Arty's dad. All of a sudden, I felt light headed. I had never actually met him. What if he didn't approve? Artemis hates to disappoint him. I can't make him choose.

"Great, Juliet, now I can relax."

She giggled. "You should. Mrs. Fowl already adores you, and Mr. Fowl can't hate anything that she likes. "

Great, I'll be liked by default. That's exactly what I want. "I feel better now."

"Shut up and sit down."

Her voice was so commanding that I did what she ordered. I was nervous as she approached me, but I trust Juliet. After all, she _**usually **_knows what she's doing.

As she moved around, her brushes softly sweeping over my face, I thought about Arty.

I was doing this for him. It's funny. I spent all of that time denying my feelings, and when I think back to just two weeks ago, I laugh at myself. I know it won't all be roses and sunshine all of the time, but... I'm willing to ride out almost any storm.

Then my mind went to this entire prom situation. This dress… what would it be like? I'm fine with most things, but I do not want a see through dress that makes me look like a prostitute. Yes, Juliet knows me, but she is known for her rather skimpy preferences in the dress department, and that's what I'm worried about. As I enter that room, I want to enter in something that says Holly Short. I suppose I can only cross my fingers and hope for the best.

"You can open your eyes now, "Juliet announced. I had been so engrossed in my thoughts that I hadn't even noticed her sliding the dress over my head. Reluctantly, I opened my eyes and stared into the mirror.

The woman in the mirror surprised me. Was she really me?

Silver embellishments accented everything all the way down to my sparkling heels. My dress. It was beautiful, a vision in azure blue. The tight sweet heart bodice was embroidered with a large quantity of beads and what appeared to be precious stones. The skirt cascaded from my hips in a storm of tulle that flowed down to where it gently swept the floor with a slight train trailing behind me.

Perhaps the most overwhelming vision was that of my face. The make up was perfectly done. The smoky eye shadow was just enough to make me seem mysterious, and the slightly red lipstick made my lips look perfectly…kissable. My long, auburn hair was intricately curled tightly down to my shoulders. Juliet had added a silver, jewel encrusted headband, and voila…I had this girl who was apparently supposed to be me.

"Woow!" I murmured. "I look amazing."

"Of course you do. You're Holly freaking Short."

The girl in the mirror felt like a fairy tale, like a character in a book. But for the first time, instead of the fairy godmother, I was a princess. Albeit a tough, kick butt princess that took nothing from anyone. I'd never admit this out loud, but I liked it a lot. "Thank you!" I threw my arms around the human girl who had annoyingly wormed her way into my heart and became one of my closest friends in the process.

"You're welcome." she took a moment to pat my back. "Now stop crying before you ruin your makeup."

I laughed, pulling away. "You are amazing."

"And so are you. Most of the time." She paused. "Now, I have a few questions for you missy."

Missy? Really? Was I a misbehaving twelve year old or an eighty year old fairy? "Go for it."

"You love Artemis, right?"

"Of course." I couldn't have denied it even if I wanted to.

"You really love him?"

"More than I could ever describe," I admitted, a blush tainting my cheeks.

She nodded. Her green eyes were full of something though just what I couldn't place exactly what it was. "Are you going to prom as Holly or Hollinda?"

Something that I hadn't thought of. Hollinda… Holly. Did it really matter in the long run? I was still me, though in many ways Hollinda was a wilder girl. "I don't know."

"If I may be so bold, go as Holly. Hollinda's great, but she's not you. Not really. And it is you that Arty loves, not her.

I could recognize the truth in that. Artemis loved me. As for Hollinda, she was just an alias. And to be completely honest, I want everyone there to know that it's me that he's with. That he loves me and only me. "I agree."

"Well," she sighed. "Are you ready?"

Am I ready? Am I ready to go and meet Artemis' father? Am I ready to meet the twins? I don't know. But as I sit here, I realize that's not an answer that I would give. I am Holly Coral Short Major of the LepRecon unit of the Lower Elements Police. I am known for my daring, bravery, and general dislike of rules. I may be dating, but I refuse to lose that part of myself. After all of the things that I had done, meeting a few humans was going to be a walk in the park. Okay, I was hiding behind false bravado, but it was better than nothing. I took a deep breath, and infused my voice with confidence. "I'm ready."

**A/n:**

**Yay! Another Chapter Down! It's almost over. Can you believe it? I'm happy and sad to know this that there are only five chapters left to go. **

**Rest assured that I will update as much and as quickly as I possibly can. I wanted to be finished by July 10****th****, but by now you've all realized that I'm horrible at making deadlines. So this time I'm going to be more realistic. I want to be finished eventually. Hopefully, before my summer ends, but no promises.**

**By the way, happy Independence Day, Americans!**

**Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;)**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

_**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**_

_**Einstinette**_


	86. Gifts Aplenty

Chapter 86

Gifts Aplenty

**Artemis' POV:**

As I watched Holly descend the staircase, my jaw dropped and it became abundantly clear that I am with someone who is truly one of the most beautiful women in the world.

I could not stop staring. The color was perfect and nicely accented as the light shimmered off of the jewels surrounding her dress, and drawing every eye to her.

My eyes pulled away for barely a moment as they shifted to my family. My mother, brothers, and father were just as riveted, just as enamored as I was.

At moments like this, it is easy to believe in fairy tales. It is easy to see that she is more than human, that she is supernatural, because no creature as beautiful as this can exist as something so simply mundane as human.

"Close your mouth before a bug flies in," her tinkling laughter echoed off of the walls, a spell all its own.

**Holly's POV:**

Juliet gently kissed my cheek. "Good luck," she whispered.

I sighed. This was it. I was going to make my big entrance. "Presenting Miss Holly Short!"

That was my cue. I took one last deep breath as I made my slow procession down the ornate, wooden stairwell with my hand trailing lightly on the banister just as Juliet had taught me.

I moved downwards with a grace I had not even known that I possessed. Above me sparkled the chandelier that threw sparkling prisms of light at anything fortunate enough to reflect its beauty, and thankfully I was one of those fortunate beings.

First, I saw Arty's family all staring at me. Angeline and the boys were smiling and waving. But it was Artemis Senior that I was paying attention to. His face held none of the wonder or amazement of the others. Whatever emotions that he had were hidden behind a mask of cool indifference. I couldn't stare into those cold blue orbs any longer.

My eyes locked on Artemis and stayed there. He looked spectacular. Artemis always wears suits, but they did not hold a candle to this tuxedo. Obviously, it was tailor-made for him. That's the only way that it could fit so perfectly. The azure vest and tie matched the color of his eyes, and the jacket clung to his shoulders. The pants lovingly embraced his tight butt and long legs like a child hanging to its mother. The shoes shone brightly from polish, tying the look together, and made him appear… irresistible.

It's funny because as he was looking at me, I was looking at him the same way. Like a predator. As if there was no one else in the entire world. And as far as I was concerned, there really wasn't.

Finally, I stepped off of the last stair. "Close your mouth before a bug flies in," I chuckled, enjoying this rare glimpse into his speechlessness.

A slight flush came to his cheeks, and I was quite proud to have put it there. "You look beautiful," he said. He took my hand and kissed it gently, his lips caressing my skin, and causing me to shudder.

"Thank you," I smiled. "You look exceedingly handsome yourself."

"Thank you."

That's when I became aware of four sets of eyes watching me. Oh right, his family was right here. Ugh, how did he distract me so easily? How did he cause me to forget everything that was surrounding me?

I inhaled deeply, and turned to face four very important people. "I'm sorry. I don't know where my manners have gone. It's nice to see you again Mrs. Fowl."

"Oh you too, Holly." she ran and threw her arms around me. She was so graceful, so majestic, and so pretty that it was almost hard to believe that she was even a part of this family that seemed so very austere.

Arty moved to wrap an arm around my waist. Frond bless him. He could tell that I needed some strength right now even though I wouldn't admit it out loud. "Beckett, Myles. Come say hello to Holly."

"Hello Holly," the two chorused. The little blond children looked warily at me, but both seemed ready and willing to accept me as a person. At least one that they would have to deal with.

As I looked down at the boys, I couldn't help but smile. These two were so different, yet both were so much like the parts of Artemis that I was getting to know. Myles, the scientific prodigy. Beckett, the normal child who was just…happy. But I wanted to know more than just these generalizations, I wanted to know the children.

Without hesitation, I squatted on the ground. "Hi guys. I'm Holly." I looked at the boy holding a paint brush. "Obviously you're Beckett." The other twin was more reserved, more guarded. "Myles."

"Correct," the brainy twin said still somewhat stiff.

"So, what have you two done all day?"

"I painted a picture," Beckett exclaimed proudly.

I've heard a lot about his pictures. Artemis always goes into detail about the abstractism and cubism, but I've never actually had the pleasure of seeing one. "Can I see it?"

He beamed proudly. "Yes." And he scurried off to go fetch it.

"What about you, Myles?"

"I did experiments," he told me. "I worked on discovering the reproductive and ecological limitations of my new protista."

"And I don't suppose you can show me that?" I chuckled.

A slight smile spread across his round, little face. "No."

"That's too bad. One day you're going to have to explain exactly what you're doing."

"I'd be delighted." And just like that I'd won Myles over by just showing an interest in learning about what he was interested in. And perhaps the best part was the fact that I actually cared. I wanted to know about this new protista and am happy that he's so excited about it.

Not to be out done, Beckett came flying down the stairs, holding a canvas that was almost bigger than he was. He stood proudly in front of me, and removed the protective covering.

It was beautiful. The painting showed a fairy girl. Her long blond hair and blue eyes reminded me of Lili. It's eyes followed me, and somehow, he had captured a depth of innocence and mischeviousness in them that drew me in. Her gossamer wings seemed as if they would flutter and cause her to take flight any minute. And the deep blue sky behind her reflected back so that I could almost see stars moving across it.

I was shocked, but it was not hard to believe that young Beckett was capable of this. As I had learned, anyone is capable of anything. "It's amazing.

"Thank you, Ms. Holly," he replied.

"Ah, ah, ah," I waved my finger. "Just Holly is more than enough."

"Can I paint you?" It was a somewhat odd request. I had never been asked to be painted before. The hope in his eyes begged me to agree, and even if I had wanted to, I couldn't turn him down.

"Of course you can."

He nodded, his eyes clouded as he came to an important decision. "You can have this one too."

"I can?"

"Yes. Just take care of my brother for me, okay?"

Aww, he really loved his brother. His request touched my heart. "I promise I will," I replied. "Now, let me tell you two a secret."

The boy's brows raised eerily like their brothers as they leaned in close. "I think you two are even more talented than your brother."

They broke away chuckling, much to Arty's curiosity. Good, I planned on leaving it that way. This was just going to be between us three.

"Boys let Holly up. We have a few more things to do before we can leave."

"Aww, do we have to?" they groaned.

It only took one sharp glance from their brother. "Bye Holly," they chorused. It surprised me when two sets of arms threw themselves around my neck. After all, they had just met me. Yes, I was shocked, but still I hugged them tightly.

"Bye guys. See you later."

Artemis helped me to my feet, and that's when I realized that I hadn't said a word to Mr. Fowl yet. Great. "Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Fowl. I'm Holly, Holly Short."

His bright eyes studied me and my outstretched hand for a second. I had no idea what was going on in his mind, but Angeline was smiling. Maybe this was a good sign.

Instead of shaking my hand, he swept me into a big, bear hug. "Please, Mr. Fowl is my father and my oldest son."

I giggled. He was funny and likeable, not at all like I had expected. The more that I got to know this family, the more I saw Artemis in them all and saw that no one is exactly how I had expected. "Fine…Artemis… Senior?"

"Oh no. That's confusing. Call him Timmy dear," Angeline suggested.

"Timmy?"

"My nickname," he smiled with his arm still around my shoulders.

"Ahem," Butler cleared his throat from where he was standing at the front door. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Mr. Antonio Cervantes has arrived." Antonio Cervantes, the world renowned fashion photographer. Ah, only the best of the best will do for the Fowls.

A shorter man pushed past the large body guard, and into the living room, not knowing or either ignoring the man who could easily end his life whenever he chose to. This man was thin to the extreme. His sallow face looked hungry to say the least and the black clothes and bleached blond hair did not help in the least. "This large brute did all but strip search me!" he exclaimed. All but? Well, Butler _**is**_ on his best behavior tonight.

"Welcome Antonio." Artemis went and shook the small man's hand. "It's a pleasure to have you here. What do you need from us?"

"Oh dah-ling. I need these lights set up. Quickly now." And yes he actually clapped his hands. It seems as though even he is used to having his demands catered to at all times.

It was comical to see the larger Butler rushing around to the small man's whim. "Oh dah-ling hurry up!" I called as he passed. Had it been anyone else, they would have woken up four months later with scars and only a dim memory of the events that led up to that. As it was, his only display of his abrupt anger were his narrowed eyes and tight jaw. Though for Butler that was the equivalent of ten death threats.

After what seemed like an eternity, it was all set up and Artemis and I were posed just as Antonio wanted us.

"One second, please, " Artemis called just as Antonio was aiming the camera.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black, velvet box. I glanced down in shock as he opened it to reveal a beautiful, silver diamond necklace. It was a heart with matching halves one blue and the other white so very much like us. The stones shone, throwing small prisms of rainbows about the room.

A part of me couldn't look at it. This one necklace probably cost more than I make in a year, yet Artemis probably hadn't even given the price a thought when he bought it for me.

"Holly, you look beautiful tonight, and nothing could serve to make you look any better. However, it would greatly please me if you would wear this token of my love."

I felt a tear welling in my eyes, and suddenly I was aware of the fact that everyone in the room was staring at me, waiting to see what I would say, what I would do. The only problem was that I didn't know.

But as I thought, I realized that, yes, it was expensive and beautiful, and a symbol of how we felt for each other. How could I turn it away so callously? "I love it. Thank you."

He turned me around gently and clasped he necklace. I felt its weight settle and his fingers linger around that sensitive area near my neck before turning me once again to face him.

"Beautiful, " he murmured, and I wondered if he was talking about the necklace or me. Or perhaps both of us.

"Thank you, " I whispered, feeling the tears glimmer in my eyes. I was leaning in, ready to kiss him to convey the extent of my thanks.

"Oh how sweet! " Antonio clapped. I sprang back, shocked. I had forgotten that we weren't alone. I had been so wrapped up in Artemis that I had forgotten the world around me again. Note to self: learn how to focus better. "You look wonderful, dah-ling. Now for the snappy-snappy, " he said, motioning towards his camera. We posed once again with Artemis holding me to his heart.

The camera flashed again and again, blinding me in the process. "Sexy!" He called. "Now fierce!" He aligned us in pose after pose. Maybe it was just me, but some felt like horrible jokes that would come back to bite us later. But I suppose he _**is **_the professional.

After what seemed like forever, it was over. Butler quickly packed the man away and sent him home before he was forced to damage him.

"Son, " Mr. Fowl called. "May I talk with you for a moment? " It doesn't take a genius to know that he means to talk about me. I just want to know what he's going to say, and how bad it was going to be.

"Of course, father."

"Holly! " Angeline called. "Come help me with dinner. Ah, she already knew me so well that she understands my desire to eavesdrop. Or rather my desire to calmly and kindly listen to the conversation of others.

"Coming!" And so, I moved towards the dining room while the two Artemis' headed off in the opposite direction."

"What do you need me to do, dah-ling?" I asked. Apparently I had just picked up a new habit, one that involved impersonating the photographer.

She laughed, sounding like the peal of bells. "Come on in dah-ling, and I'll show you." And apparently, my new habit was infectious.

**MEANWHILE:**

**Artemis's POV:**

"Son, may I talk with you for a moment? " my father asked.

"Of course father."

"Holly! Come help me with dinner! " My mother called. Good that would keep a certain LepRecon officer from listening at the keyholes of our doors.

"Ah, your mother is an intelligent woman, " he grinned.

Father ushered me into my own study and shut the door. He turned around and evaluated me carefully.

For a moment, I felt like a child again. Like I had been caught hacking the school's files or robbing my first bank. It took every part of me to remember that I am not that same child, searching for his father's approval. That I am an accomplished man now.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it? " he chuckled.

"It does."

"Through the years, I haven't always been the best father but since my return to health, I have tried to be a better man. With your help, I have been able to do so. And though I will never be able to make it up to you, I will never stop trying."

I struggled to find him. I struggled to save his life while my mother barely hung onto a shred of sanity. I have never been angry or resentful towards him. As any other boy, I just wanted my father. Now, I had him back and he was even better than I could have imagined. "There is no need to try, father."

A sad smile touched his lips. "If you still feel the need to call me 'father" then I do need to try. And try much harder at that."

This word bothered me not because I did not care for my father but because I hated the colloquialism. Yet, I was willing to say it for his benefit.

"Dad, you do not need to try for me."

"Regardless of my less than great parenting abilities, you've done pretty well for yourself. You're a genius, you've managed a lucrative company, you're graduating high school, you've graduated college multiple times." He chuckled. "And you've found a great girl. What more can I ask for? "

"I love her." I felt the need to say the words, to tell someone else. "Very much."

"It's funny. Just a few months ago you denied loving anyone. If memory serves, we had a very interesting conversation about your preferences. "

Heat rushed to my face from just the thought of that conversation. "Yes, it has been a rather long ride for the both of us."

"If I remember correctly, you were adamant to the statement that love was not for you."

I thought back to that day. I had been afraid to admit to the feelings that I had. Afraid that perhaps she wouldn't feel the same. "I was wrong."

My father feigned shock, covering his mouth with his hand. Of course such supposedly hilarious reactions always came at times like these. "You? Artemis Fowl II was wrong? "

"Yes, " I sighed. "I was wrong and you were right." The bitter taste of the words were on my tongue. Just the thought of them made me feel a bit sick. This must be how Holly felt when I forced her to say them. Not very pleasant to say the least.

He beamed. As a father, he had waited a very long time for this moment. "Son, I'm proud of you."

"Thank you." I tried to fight the tears of emotion that were clawing at my throat. He'd said it before, of course, but this was the first real time that he had said those words with such fervor... such pride.

"I mean it, Arty, my boy. I'm very proud of you, and I'm happy that you've found love in such an amazing young woman."

Holly. She is amazing, more so than even I know. "Then you like her? " I am sure that father does and even if he did not, it would be of no consequence to me. I have chosen her and I have learner to never doubt my own choices, because they are rarely wrong.

"How could I not? " She isn't one of the simpering ladies that most of our acquaintances are. No, she's not afraid to get dirty or play with the children."

All of the daughters of mother and father's friends are the same. "Proper " young ladies that are raised to be "perfect " homemakers. They would never stoop down on their knees in a dress, and they would only be able to see the twins as small pound notes. And they would never be enough to entertain me, because they would be easy to win over; their only motivation would be monetary, and I would be a secondary perk.

"She was good with the twins, wasn't she? " I felt pride in my Holly. She was more than a beautiful face and body. She was substance. A refined, beautiful, perfect substance.

"Amazing."

Somehow even spectacular was not elaborate enough to describe her influence. "Myles agreed to show her his experiments, and Beckett gave her a painting."

"I know, " he grinned. "It's extraordinary. "

"Extremely so." My eyes flickered to the old grandfather clock. "Though, if you are finished we should be preparing to eat before we leave."

A deep chuckle erupted from his mouth. "I'm not done just yet. You're a man now. I think it's time we really shake hands. Man to man."

"Of course."

His hand was strong as it made contact. We shook twice before he pulled away. "Be safe son."

I stared down at what my father had slipped me. The shiny wrapper caused a blush to spread across my cheeks., "Father! I do not need this."

His answering smirk was full of the self-righteous pity very much like the one that so often adorned my own face. "Son, I know what happens on nights like this. You get wild and crazy with a certain feeling burning away at you until you do something about it. And then you do. You don't want anything unfortunate to happen."

"I don't plan to do anything. "

"No one plans for these things. Good sex just happens. Ask your mother if you don't believe me."

Needless to say, that is something that I _**never **_plan on doing. "No thank you. I'd rather take my chances."

"Your loss, " he shrugged. "But if you ever need positions, I know quite a few. In fact, I know one where ..." he began.

I have been severely scarred by life, but there is only so much that one can take. "Enough! I do not need nor want to hear more about your relationship with mother. "

"Alright, " he shrugged. "But for your sake, I hope you're flexible."

Flexible? Why would I ... never mind, I do not need to know. Rather, I do not want to know. "Thank you for your advice, " I replied stiffly, unsure of what else to say. "Now, I must get back to Holly." And block this conversation to the darkest recesses of my mind where I never plan on treading again.

He smiled. "Of course."

The two of us walked into the kitchen amicably. It's somewhat strange to see that we have a relationship. During my childhood, I never would have imagined the two of us speaking about anything other than the family business and stock portfolios. I've never been more overjoyed about being wrong.

When we entered the kitchen, the first thing that I saw was Holly. Her cheeks were bright red and my mother was laughing. If my conversation was anything to go on, it would be better not to ask.

**A/n:**

**Yay! Another Chapter Down! It's almost over. Can you believe it? I'm happy and sad to know this that there are only four chapters left to go. **

**Rest assured that I will update as much and as quickly as I possibly can. I wanted to be finished by July 10****th****, but by now you've all realized that I'm terrible at making deadlines. This time I'm going to be realistic. I want to be finished eventually. Hopefully, before my summer ends, but no promises.**

**Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;)**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

_**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**_

_**Einstinette**_


	87. While the Men Are Away

Chapter 87

While the Men Are Away…

**Holly's POV:**

"What do you think they're doing?" I asked Angeline as we sat at the kitchen table, holding warm mugs of hot chocolate, though neither of us had taken a sip yet.

"Talking about you," she shrugged. Of course. She knew everything that went through her husband's mind. As she had told me, she was his other, better half. I just hope that one day Artemis and I can have a relationship like theirs…and that his father isn't completely insulting me right now.

"And what do you think they're saying?" I was curious. Artemis doesn't like to admit it, but he puts a lot of stock in what his parents think. Yes, his mom likes me, but if his dad doesn't … well, who knows where this could be going. I most certainly do not. Right now, I'm just hanging on for the ride.

She sighed deeply. "Enough about the boys. I want to talk about you and your relationship with my son."

Oh Frond. I took a deep breath to steady myself. Whatever she asks, I will try to answer as honestly as possible. After all, how bad can it really be? "What do you want to know?"

"You love my son." She said it so matter of factly. Juliet had felt the need to ask, but Angeline knew. Knew perhaps even better than I did. I suppose she had felt the same things that I was feeling now, and that she could see them in me.

"Yes, I do." It wasn't a question, but I wanted to answer. I wanted to scream it to the world from the rooftops. Artemis is mine, and I don't want to let him go. I won't let him go.

She smiled slightly to herself. "Love is wonderful. Especially first love. Especially with a Fowl." Her eyes traveled somewhere else. Somewhere with only her and 'Timmy'. "There's nothing like it anywhere, though I'm sure you've already figured it out."

How could I not? Artemis was everywhere. In my mind, in my heart, everywhere all at the same time, even when I closed my eyes he was there. "I have," I admitted.

"The best thing isn't the 'love' per say. It's the friendship, it's the companionship. It's having a person know everything about you and still hanging around for it. It's knowing that someone will sacrifice everything for you and being willing to do the same."

All of that was Arty and I to a tee. We were friends before all of this romance, and we're still that. Friends that make out heavily, but friends none the less. We do know each other. He even knows the things that I'm secretly ashamed of, but he never judges me for that. He may tease me, but he doesn't judge. All of the times that we had been in danger, he'd saved me and I'd saved him. It didn't matter that our lives were on the line. That's not what you think about at times like that. No, you only want your partner to live, your own safety be damned.

"I agree."

"And, of course, there's more to it than that."

More? What else could there be? "Such as?"

"Hot, passionate sex." She shrugged it off so calmly. Had I been drinking anything, it would have spewed out of my mouth and all over her face. Thankfully, I didn't have anything inside of my mouth.

"Excuse me?" Maybe I had misheard that. Maybe, I was just being extremely dirty minded.

"Oh you heard that right. Hot. Passionate. Sex." Or maybe I was not nearly as dirty minded as … Arty's mother. Well, obviously people are _**never**_exactly what you expect them to be. "Love requires a strong physical attraction."

What was I supposed to say to her? Luckily for me, she seemed to need no encouragement from me. "You can connect emotionally for ever, but if the physical doesn't click… well… it usually doesn't go anywhere and when it does it only ends in misery."

I nodded along. It seems like this was going to just stay right on the surface with no specifics, and that I could handle. But of course fate sees it as proper to make me wrong yet again.

"So, do you think Artemis is physically attractive?"

Artemis Fowl? Dark haired, pale, vampiric Artemis Fowl? Artemis Fowl who wore suits like they were custom tailored and made even the plainest clothes seem twice as expensive? Artemis Fowl with the smile that sent shivers down my spine? Did I think _**he **_was 'physically attractive'?

"I'd have to be blind not to." And I do pride myself on being able to see quite well.

"And have you ever wanted to…?" she trailed off.

My face was all of a sudden red and hot. We were not having this conversation. Once again, I didn't know what to say. Lie and deny that I had _**ever**_ thought such a thing. Or tell the truth about just how much I dreamed and imagined his long lithe body over mine. "Mrs. Fowl, I'd rather not discuss that out loud."

She chuckled, used to having her way. And that's where her son gets it from. Although at times, I do appreciate his… persistence. "Oh Holly please. I want us to be close enough to talk about these things. Why the things I could tell you about Timmy. They'd curl your hair. Even now, I can't get him out of my head." I definitely know that feeling, and I can't say that I totally hate it all of the time.

"That's very nice. I do want to talk to you…." I think.

"But it's awkward," she giggled. "Yes I get it, and I'll try not to pressure you." Thank goodness, though I'm sure that she's not done with me yet.

For the next few minutes, Angeline busied herself with the food and mug. Soon after, she turned back to face me. "But there are a few things that you should know about Fowl men."

I wanted this. It was good to know just a little more about what I've gotten into from a woman who had been behind enemy lines. "Tell me."

She sat back down across from me, grinning slightly as her son did when he knew something that others didn't. "They're determined. Fowls always get what they want."

That I had noticed. After all, Artemis and I probably wouldn't have been together at all if not for his determination in proving that he felt the same. Besides, it had gotten us out of every scrape that we had become involved in. "I've noticed."

"They're clever. Clever enough to actually get what they want."

Hello, I'm dating Artemis Fowl. Clever is definitely something that I know all about. "I've noticed."

"They're proud. Extremely so. You'll find that almost anything can damage their delicate sensibilities."

Once again, that was extremely true. Artemis' pride in himself and his knowledge was often a contention point, though I must say that I wouldn't want him any other way. After all, who could tolerate a humble Arty? Even those words felt like an impossible oxymoron, disproved by each other. "Yes, I definitely see that."

"They're giving. To most, they seem to cleave to their money, but the majority of Fowls are rather free hearted when it all comes down to it."

I thought of Arty when I first met him at age twelve, I had thought he was a greedy narcissist. I was sure of it. Why else would he steal so much gold? But it turned out to be about getting his father back. About saving his mother's sanity. "I've seen it, and it's real." One of the realest things that I had ever seen.

"They're loving. Fowls tend to be just as passionate in love as they are in life, business, and lust. Because when they do love, they love with all that they have."

I had definitely seen that. Artemis would give his all to see me happy and enjoying myself. Ever since he admitted his feelings he's stopped holding out so much on his emotions. I find that sharing is so much easier to for him now. Though, he had by no means told me everything, and I didn't expect him to. "They do."

"They're jealous. No man likes to see another one touch you or make you laugh like he does, but Fowls are even worse. Trust me."

Jealousy? That was a Fowl trait that I was used to . "Oh yes, you should hear some of the things that Arty has been upset about." In one word, Trouble. In two, Trouble Kelp. In three, Trouble Kelp's face.

"Oh sweetie, you don't have to tell me. You'd be surprised by some of the things that Timmy would do in his younger days." She laughed, and I shuddered. No thank you to that. I doubt I'd be able to sleep if I heard even a bit of that conversation.

"I can only imagine."

Her tinkling laughter filled the room. "They're eager to please. They'll never admit it, but they want to make you happy and proud of them."

"That they do." Artemis has never disappointed me; he always comes through in the end.

"They're different. You can search the world above and below, but there's no one quite like a Fowl man. Trust me, they'll never cease to amaze you."

That I definitely believed. No matter how deeply I dig, there's always more underneath it all. All of the men that I saw daily were _**nothing **_like Artemis. He was proudly, uniquely timeless, one of a kind. "Is annoying one of these traits too?" Because Artemis definitely had that one in spades.

"At times," she chuckled. "They're also all very…well endowed." she winked.

Endowed? Well endowed? And this was by human standards imagine what it is by elf standards. That would be massive. Ugh, forget I just thought that. I am _**not **_thinking about this size of his… endowment. That it not going to keep me up at night and haunt my dreams. I refuse to let it.

"Oh yes, very large by standards. Not to mention the stu…"

"Stop!" I cried out louder than I meant to. Honestly, I didn't want to hear any more about anyone's endowments today. Ugh, no more thoughts. Just clear my filthy mind.

"Okay, but there's one more important thing that you should know about Fowl men…"

It sounded important. Very much so, though I probably don't want to hear it. Unfortunately my curiosity is much stronger than reasonable thought. It's times like this that I wish I was more like Arty. "What is it?"

"All Fowl men are kinky in some way or another. Each one has something above and beyond the normal that they appreciate in bed. For example, Timmy…"

"NO! I don't need to hear any more. I'd prefer to save my innocence."

"Innocence?" she latched on like a rabid dog, refusing to stop for even a breath. "Awww, you're still innocent. Just as much as Artemis, aren't you?"

A blush spread across my face. My virginity was not something that I would talk about with anyone. Especially not my boyfriend's mother. Especially not the mother of the boyfriend that I wanted to… yeah with.

Thankfully, she took pity on my absolute humiliation. "Okay, I understand that you don't want to talk about that right now. And I promise we'll change the subject after just a few more questions."

"Anything to change this conversation."

"You're obviously fertile."

"Sort of…"

Her blond brows raised. "What do you mean?"

I fought the urge to lick my lips, not wanting to smear the lipstick that Juliet had so painstakingly applied. "Elves are only able to reproduce once every ten years." Thank Frond. I couldn't imagine being fertile once a month like human women. That had to be maddening.

"Lucky," she grinned. I could tell that she was trying to stave off the strangeness of the situation. Not so surprisingly she did very well with it, a Fowl through and through. "When were you last fertile?"

And this is exactly what I thought I would be talking about today. "Two years ago. I won't have to worry about anything for another eight years."

"Lu-ucky," she whistled. "Alright one last question."

Anything to end this humiliation that had to be kin to the tenth shade of hell. "Go for it."

She stood up, bending over backwards to touch the floor. "Are you flexible?"

I was spared from answering by the door springing open. Artemis looked at me, his mismatched eyes only making my face redder as I thought of all the things that Angeline had told me.

She giggled as she stared between the two of us. And Artemis only looked confused. Thank goodness he can't see inside of my head right now.

"Hello," he smiled, sitting next to me and wrapping his arms around my shoulders. In spite of myself, I leant into his warmth taking pleasure in every second.

"Aren't they just adorable?" Angeline cooed.

"Incredibly so," Timmy agreed. "Though they should also be preparing to leave. They'll be late to the Debs if you don't."

"The Debs?" I asked.

Of course, Artemis took up his usual role of interpreter for the masses. "Yes, the Debs is the traditional Irish version of prom that used to be known as 'Debutante' which was a coming out party for young women of an appropriate age to enter society."

"So, why would you call it prom instead and are any girls 'coming out'?"

"Clever girl," Artemis Sr. chuckled.

"The boy over the Debs committee this year is an American. With a little convincing and bribery the youth committee convinced the board to pay for an Americanized version. And no, girls from our sister school do not come out at public ceremonies such as this any more. Those who still participate in the older ways prefer a large, extravagant private ceremony."

I shrugged. It wasn't like I had any say in anything. "Okay. It works for me."

"Me as well." He stood quickly offering a hand down to me. "Now, if you're ready, we can leave."

I took the hand and allowed him to gently pull me to my feet. Suddenly I remembered the manners that Artemis always attempted to pound into my brain. "Good-bye. Mr. and Mrs. Fowl. It was nice to see you again, and nice to meet you, Mr. Fowl."

"Angeline and Timmy," Timmy chided gently. "And it was nice to meet you too."

Angeline had to get her hug, but all too soon, we were out the door. It felt surreal, the two of us arm in arm, walking down the front steps of the manor and into the silver car that I loved so much.

"Onward ho!" I called as Artemis pulled onto the open road.

"Something has you rather excited," Artemis commented, a smile cloaked in his seemingly severe tone. As if he could fool me. No, by now he is almost predictable.

Ah, he didn't even know the half of it. "How could I not be? I get the night out with my almost amazing boyfriend."

"And I get to spend the night with my beautiful, talented, strong, and insulting girlfriend."

What more could either of us want? A smile adorned said boyfriend's face. I couldn't resist the returning smile that spread over my own. The road whipped past us. I didn't know where we were going, but knowing the of Artemis' grandiose nature, it was going to be extremely nice and extremely expensive.

"Hey Arty?" I asked out of curiosity. "What do you keep in your glove compartment?" Lili had made the point of telling me that you can tell a lot about a man by what he keeps there. And in a way, it makes sense. What do you put in a place where no one else will see? What part of yourself do you hide from others?

His eyes darted to me, and then back to the road. "Nothing of importance." 'Nothing of importance'. Hmm, that seemed almost too nonchalant.

"Hmmm." That was probably him suggesting that I attempt to leave it alone, but I'm Holly Short. Curiosity just happens to be my middle name. "Can I look inside?"

"I don't see why you'd want to, but be my guest."

I opened it and the first thing that I saw was a picture of us. The picture that the woman had taken all those months ago when we were 'just friends'. "You actually kept this?" I suppose I had assumed that he had laughed and tossed it in the garbage because he thought it was silly, but it was here.

"Of course. I have other pictures of the two of us, but that happens to be my favorite."

Mine too, though I'd never tell him that. "Why do you keep it there?" In other words, why was he choosing to hide it in the dark?

"I have another in my wallet, on my desk, and in my bedroom. I suppose I keep it around because at times I just need something to smile about."

Something to smile about. This thing that we had made him happy too, just that thought made _**me **_smile.

I held the picture as I pulled through the rest of the items. Copy of license, registration, and insurance. And at the very bottom a small, blue packet. My eyes darted away before I made out anything embarrassing such as the size. "Artemis, you got some splaining to do…"

His eyes flickered over to me, and a blush colored his pale cheeks. I could tell he felt humiliated, and I must say it felt sort of nice to see that it was someone else for a change. Now, I can appreciate why my dear friends get so much pleasure out of this sort of thing. "My father."

"Ah, and does he think…?"

"He hopes."

"And do you?"

"Holly, I am a gentle man." He sounded offended, but he had neither agreed nor declined. And as he always says, he is a gentleman, but also a normal teenager. Hmmm…

The two of us rode in silence. I suppose I was wondering what his silence meant while he was most likely doing the same.

When he did speak again, it was just to say. "Here we are."

We were pulling into a large hotel known as 'Bella noche'. Beautiful night. Looking around, it seemed to be an apt description. The large building glinting from all of the lights that adorned the building and the garden. The dark sky full of beautiful, white, twinkling stars.

"Are you ready?" he asked yet again.

"Are you?" I countered.

He smiled easily, his eyes shining as he helped me out of the car. "My dear, I was born ready."

**A/n:**

**Yay! Another Chapter Down! It's almost over. Can you believe it? I'm conflicted knowing that there are only three chapters left to go. **

**Rest assured that I will update as much and as quickly as I possibly can. If you guys remember I wanted to be finished by July 10****th****, but I was at a camp. By now I'm sure you've all realized that I'm awful at making deadlines and keeping them. This time I'm going to be realistic. I want to be finished eventually. Hopefully, before my summer ends, but no promises.**

**By the way, I just finished **_**Artemis Fowl: The Last Guardian**_**, and it was extremely amazing. (WARNING: TLG TELLS ABOUT MY EMOTIONS, BUT NO REAL INFO.) **

**Okay, so imagine an emotional roller coaster taking you from your highest point to your lowest before plunging you into a deep chasm of utter despair. And eventually a small glimmer shines down before becoming a blossoming corona of brilliant shines on your darkened world, and you smile again. Or at least that's how I felt. Anyway…. READ IT!**

**Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;)**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

_**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**_

_**Einstinette**_


	88. Prom

Chapter 88

Prom Night

**Holly's POV:**

The inside of the building was even more beautiful than the outside. The entire room was one large ballroom decorated by an expanse of lights and a massive stage that dominated the front section of the room. Everything glimmered brightly and twinkled like it was bathed in liquid gold. "Wow," I murmured. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you are."

I swatted his shoulders, but secretly I was somewhat flattered. Though I hate to admit it, I am a female and I enjoy compliments. Especially his compliments "So, Master Fowl. What do you want to do now that we're here?"

I glanced around at the bedecked boys all handsome in their way, but nothing compared to my Artemis. The girls all looked lovely in their dresses. Some long, some short, and some even shorter, some so short that they were not dresses at all.

Just as he was about to answer, a voice cut him off. "Artemis!" said a deep voice from behind us. "I didn't think I'd see you here!" The boy, if one could call him that was handsome. He was just a bit shorter than Artemis, his shoulders were broad and rippling with muscles that threatened to split his tuxedo. His dark brown hair fanned around his face and called attention to his startling green eyes.

"I do pride myself of being unpredictable," Arty replied with a flash of teeth.

"And you usually are," he laughed, a deep resonate sound that started somewhere in his belly. "Now, who is this?" The boy's gaze traveled up and down my body appreciatively, marking every bit of topography that he could see.

"Alexander Barnes of the Dublin Barnes. This is my wonderful girlfriend, Holly Short. Holly this Alexander."

"Zander actually," he corrected. He took my hand and shook it in his hard, strong grip. Excited guy, probably the life of the party. "Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Man, Artemis, if I'd known you had a girlfriend this pretty…" he trailed off. My cheeks were red from the compliments. I grinned in spite of myself. This Zander was a real charmer to say the least. Something tells me, he has no shortage of admirers.

I glanced at Arty to try to comprehend what was going on in his head. But he looked so calm and unconcerned, the exact opposite of how I would be if someone was blatantly flirting with him. Well, if he wasn't worried then I suppose I don't have to either. After all, this gentle guy seemed too easy going to be concerned about.

Zander talked to us for a few more minutes before remembering that his date was still waiting for him by the punch bowl. Sweet, but forgettable. Just a typical teenage guy. "Sorry but I gotta go. Don't want to get in trouble. I'll talk to you two later."

Artemis returned with a half-hearted twitch of the hand that was probably supposed to be a wave. Well, coming from him, the attempt was equal to that of a spirited wave and a grin. "Good-bye."

"I like your friend." It was true. He was boisterous, funny, and sweet. The type of person that Artemis loves to spend time with, though he would probably never acknowledge that out loud. Especially not to him.

"We aren't friends." Of course not. And the sky is green.

"Trust me Artemis, you are. I know how you are with people that you can actually tolerate." In a word, he was tolerant. In many words, he wasn't glaring at you like you were a frog that he was waiting to dissect as he did with anyone beneath his notice.

"You're mistaken."

"Am not." Childish. This is a good reason for thinking before speaking. Unfortunately, it's something that I've never quite learned.

"I simply helped him with some homework and with his lacrosse game."

Had I heard that wrong? I must be going deaf. "_**You **_helped someone with a sport?" You helped someone directly when our worlds weren't in danger?

"I may not play, but that does not mean that I don't understand them. As a true genius, I know a bit of everything. Honestly, these sports are just simple physics, that amount of force necessary to carry a spherical object forward and the impact of wind direction on…"

"Stop! This is a date, not a lecture, remember?" That's the problem with dating a genius. Sometimes he forgot that not everyone in the room was as intelligent as he was.

"Of course. How could I forget when I'm with most beautiful woman in the world?"

"You, my dear, are full of it."

Before he could reply, another guy interrupted. "Hey Artemis."

And so it went. Guys would approach with their dates and we'd all be introduced. The guys would joke with Artemis and flirt with me. While the dates, some male and some female, would compliment me, which I'd readily return. Strangely enough out of all of the people, no one flirted with Artemis. Not really. Though I could see why. If I didn't know Arty, I'd find him… intimidating to say the least. I suppose others felt the same.

All the while, I felt like I was surrounded by a group at all times. It was stifling and annoying to me. I really would prefer some alone time with Artemis, but at the same time I was sort of proud of my boyfriend.

Arty actually seemed to have some friends outside of Foaly, Mulch, No. 1 and the rest of our group. It made me smile, knowing that all this time, he wasn't as lonely as I had thought. That some people seemed to like him, bad attitude and all.

It's not like I thought he was unlikable. More of the opposite really. But Arty had a knack for coming across as a jerk. He seemed to trend between angry and apathetic, annoyed and disappointed, but as you get to know him, you can see the good. You can see that he hates for people to suffer that he loves his family and friends more than he loves himself. And thankfully it seems that others had finally seen at least part of this same side.

We were still in the center of a rather large group when a familiar voice cries out. "Oh wow. What's going on over there?" No. Surely my luck is not this bad. Surely Karma is not this cruel.

The crowd parted allowing, her entrance into the center near Artemis and I. Well, I should never gamble, because apparently my luck really is that bad. Karma really is that cruel. Because standing directly in front of me is Minerva Paradizo in all of her 'glory'. She looked… well honestly, she looked like an expensive prostitute. A very expensive prostitute.

Her deep blue dress, the color of midnight was short. So short hat I could almost see her unmentionables. The top half was a turtle neck collar with silver embellishments that went down to her exposed bust. From there to her hips, the dress was composed of only a deep blue, see-through lace that showed quite a lot of milky skin. The back was nonexistent cut so low that the only fabric was just around her butt. Charming.

"Artemis!" she cooed, her voice and eyes taking on that of a savage predator, ready to destroy everything in front of her.. "You're here."

His arm tightened around my waist, and he forced a smile. "Minerva, it's wonderful to see you. I must say you look… amazing." Must say indeed. And 'amazing' is not the word that I would use. Skanky, scantily-clad, easy, desperate. Those are all words that come to mind when I am forced to think of her… outfit. Or perhaps work uniform is a more appropriate term.

"Thank you," she giggled, twirling around with her wild mane of hair flying and her skirt lifting just a bit more. A crucial bit. "Not nearly as lovely as your escort of the evening." Not even an idiot could misunderstand the connotations of her use of the word 'escort'. The entire group quieted, looking expectantly between the three of us. They wanted to see blood drawn and they didn't care who it belonged to.

"Yes, my _**girlfriend**_ is the most beautiful woman that I know."

I giggled easily partly from Arty's words and partly from the look of pure malice that shone from her blue eyes. She was used to getting her way, but not this time. Not with Artemis and most certainly not with me.

"Oh stop," I giggled. "You are such a flatterer."

"Yes, Artemis is known to be… overgenerous in his praise," she laughed like we had been friends for a lifetime. "He also forgets his manners. I'm Minerva Paradizo, Artemis's best friend." She extended her hand, down like I should kiss it. Like I was beneath her. And in my mind, I was just thinking: his best friend? When had that happened, and why hadn't I been informed?

I shook her hand. Limp and unimpressive, just like its owner. "Holly Short, his girlfriend. It's funny. He's never mentioned you."

A flush of recognition colored her face, and her expression became more saccharine. "Oh Holly, I didn't recognize you. You've certainly grown up and filled out." Yes, now I was quite more than three feet tall. At least I seemed that way. It seemed that the genius was so unintelligent that she couldn't recognize the face of the woman that had saved her and her family from a madman.

"Comes from eating my veggies."

Her laughter rang high and false just like the rest of her. "I just have to apologize again. I'm sorry that I didn't recognize you." Bottom line. Oops, I just got caught lying in front of his fairy friend who's probably of no threat to me, because I know that he could not have a lasting relationship with her.

"Oh that's fine. You know what they say, you only get to know someone when they don't know you."

It was a pleasure to see that patronizing smile freeze in its place. There was the ice queen that I loved so much finally making her long awaited appearance.. "Well, regardless, you're much better than the last girl that he was seeing."

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Hollinda Briefs." she rolled her eyes. "She was a real skank. Short skirts, easy and rude. You would hate her."

Hate her? More than I hate Minerva? Impossible. "Actually I met her and she's a very sweet girl. One of the nicest most sincere girls that I've ever met." Her eyes widened. She wanted me to be angry , and I was. But not at Hollinda.

"Oh guys," she said, turning to the circle. "Give me a minute to talk to my friends."

Artemis' friends cleared their throats, and shuffled around nervously. They wanted to see this and I couldn't blame them. Had it been me, I would have been sitting front and center with a bucket of popcorn. Each of their faces showed concern, though I could not guess whom it was for. They moved out of the immediate circle, and back to a safe distance where they would still be able to hear us. Clever children.

With the audience gone, so was my attempt at civility. "What do you want, Paradizo?"

Her civility had been gone for quite a while, and now the dark, ugly personality underneath showed through clearly. A pity the onlookers couldn't see it up close and personally as I could . "My man, of course." Her man? Hmm, maybe if he was real, I could get Foaly to find him and get her out of my hair.

The laughter bubbled up inside of me, and I leant on Artemis for support, both emotional and physical. "He is _**not**_ your man. He's mine."

"And how will that work, you with your… little condition?" My condition? My species. I hadn't known being a fairy was a disease.

"You're the scientist. You should know more so than I do that we're compatible." I ran a hand down his chest, enjoying the shudder and the twitching of her face.

"Physically, but he could _**never**_ love you like he loves me."

"That's funny. He never mentions you when we're alone. And whenever he talks about love, it's my name that is on his lips." Mine and mine alone. And on the positive side, there are a lot more than words on those full, red lips.

"You're just a game that he's playing. He doesn't want to hurt you, but I am the only woman that he loves. You are in denial."

Woman? She's just a child, playing dress up. She wasn't ready for loving anyone but herself. For a moment, I felt sorry for her, but then a fire flared up inside of me. Who did she think she was? Trying to interrupt my relationship, trying to make herself seem better than she actually was, better than I am?

"He'd never hurt me because he cares for me. You, on the other hand, are just a little girl that he tolerates out of his own masochistic need to be polite."

"You're just in denial."

"No. _**You**_ are. If you're sure that he's lying to me then answer me this, why am I on his arm, and why are you standing there looking bitter ?"

She was shaking with rage. In her mind, I had crossed a line. That didn't bother me at all, because I had only pushed her back to her side after she'd crossed over to mine. "If you're so sure of yourself then let Artemis answer."

"He already has. Remember that night in the club?"

Her brain was running through a list of questions. I could see it behind her eyes? How did I know? How could I know? Where had I been? "You're Hollinda Briefs."

"Congratulations," I applauded. "You're living up to your genius label. It only took me spelling it out for you."

"Ask him," she demanded, her voice shrill. "Ask him."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." I turned to Artemis. This felt so much like last time. But last time, I was nervous that he would choose her. That he would leave me. This time, I'm sure. He loves me just as much as I love him. He really does just want me. "Artemis… who do you love? Who do you want?"

He looked between us. His eyes were full of pity. I knew how much this was hurting him, to break the rules of chivalry and hurt a friend had to be painful to say the least. He locked his gaze on the girl standing across from us, daring her to make eye contact. When she did, he spoke slowly and clearly so there would be no misunderstandings. "Minerva, I have loved you since the first time that I met you, but only as my dear friend. Holly is the love of my life. I care for her like I've never cared for another. I'm sorry, but a friendship is all what we will ever have."

She looked crestfallen. Her smirk crumbled, and her eyes filled with tears. I'm one hundred percent sure that there is something wrong with me. Any normal person would have taken joy from her finally losing at a game that she was sure that she would win. Joy in myself for finally winning. But I only felt bad. I'd crushed her hopes and broken her heart.

I took a second to imagine myself in her place. What if Artemis had chosen her? I'd be broken. I'd be emotionally destroyed, a fragmented reflection of myself. Apparently my subconscious was controlling me because I stepped away from him towards Minerva with my arms outstretched. "Minerva, I'm so sorry."

All of her anger kicked up in a storm of fire and maelstrom. "You may have won him, but you _**have not **_broken me." At least , she had the spirit of a fighter who would take nothing from anyone, though in this case that would probably prove more harmful than helpful.

"And I don't want to break you. In a way, I admire you, your strong will and intelligence. In fact, I was jealous of you," I admitted for the first time out loud. I had hated her genius, her beauty, her similarities to Artemis, and that hate had colored all of my judgments of her.

"Really?" she demanded.

"Really. Artemis might not have been your knight in shining armor, but that doesn't mean he's not out there. You just have to search harder."

"You're such a lying bitch."

Sometimes kindness just didn't take. I shrugged. You can only try. "Believe me or not. If you want to talk, I'm just a phone call away."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she demanded angrily.

"It's how she is. Kindness is her middle name," Artemis interjected. Actually it's Coral, but I'm happy to take the compliment.

She stared at him, her blue eyes searching for something that she could not describe. Finally, it seemed as though she had found it. She attempted a smile, but it just seemed hollow, fragile. "You're lucky then, very lucky."

"Indeed. Thank you," he nodded.

She stared with a far away look in her eyes. "I should get back to my date. I'd love it if you two would join me."

"Please excuse us, but I believe our song is about to play."

I heard the tell tale sound of the music. "Have fun," she waved switching off to a boy waiting in the corner. Maybe he could be strong enough to protect her from herself. I sincerely hope so.

"Care to dance?" he murmured.

"Of course." We relocated to the pulsing dance floor and began to move.

_You're Insecure. _

_Don't know what for._

_You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or…_

"Since when do we have a song?" I asked. That had always seemed like something from couples in silly romantic comedies. It couldn't be real.

"Since our first date. It was the song that reminded me of you, remember?" Or maybe it could. Artemis has a way of making anything possible.

"How could I forget?" I had been jealous that night too, but he had endeavored to keep me calm, and had succeeded. Hopefully, this will not become a pattern with me. The last thing I want is to become the crazy girlfriend.

"Can I just tell you how perplexing you are?" his voice oozed with pride. "You were kind when you didn't have to be."

"I've been there emotionally. I'm not mean enough to just let someone suffer when I know that I could at least try to stop it."

"And I admire that about you. As I said before, you're amazing."

Amazing. The words on his lips were like sugar nourishing my body. "Care to repeat that?"

"You're amazing," he muttered, nuzzling my neck.

"You know you're pretty amazing yourself. Most of the time," I giggled thinking of Artemis and the person that he had become. The person that was here with me, giving me all that he had and asking for nothing in return.

"How so?"

I refused to give him the satisfaction of the moment. "You seem to have a lot of friends here."

He chuckled again. "I have no friends here."

I looked at him skeptically. No friends? Really? "All the guys who came over to talk to you?"

"Came only to see you and your unmatched beauty."

I blushed scarlet. "Not true. What about Zander?"

"One of the few exceptions, but still he spoke to me mainly in order to be graced by your smile."

"Or cursed."

"Oh no. Any expression from you can be nothing more than a heavenly blessing."

The two of us danced through the songs, some fast and others slow. The music itself was of little consequence to us. Rather it was just being there together and being able to enjoy the moment.

In general, I had had trouble imagining Artemis in a place like this surrounded by people his age, but he did actually seem to belong. For just right now, he was not a genius criminal mastermind. He was Artemis Fowl, my boyfriend and I was just Holly Short, his girlfriend. Who would have ever thought that this could feel so…right so…normal?

"Ladies and gentleman, I'm sorry to interrupt your good time, but it's the special time that we've all been waiting for. It's time to crown the prom king and queen. You've voted all night and here we go… drum roll please."

The responding drum roll pounded across the wooden ballroom, and I felt happy for whichever teen was lucky enough to win, imagining their excited face. They'd probably earned it through years of popularity and intimidating children who were weaker than them in some way.

"And the king and queen are…" Expectant pause and extended drum roll. "Artemis Fowl and Holly Short."

The whole world around me froze. He couldn't be serious. Had we just won king and queen? A stranger and the anti-social teen misfit? Could things really work out like that in real life? A part of me was sure that it could not, that he had somehow forged the ballots, but he hadn't left my side the entire night. No, perhaps this really was real….or perhaps Artemis had just gotten better at his trickery.

Artemis smiled. "Shall we go?"

"We shall."

Thankfully, he was the genius who always managed to be composed even when I was panicking. He held unto me tightly as he led me up to the stage. I could feel the stares of the entire room on us, but I didn't care. This was our moment, one that Artemis completely deserved.

I stood as they placed the first crown on his head and a scepter in his hand. I was next. Zander smiled at me as he placed the silver jewel encrusted tiara on my head. He then held the scepter out to me. It was surprisingly heavy. Incredible. Only Artemis' school would hand out _**real **_jewels.

"And now for the traditional dance of the royalty."

He extended his hand, and I readily took it. He led me to the floor and held me close as we swept up and down the floor. He twirled me about, spinning me like a child. I giggled barely noticing the rest of the teens flooding the floor to join us.

"Could life be any more perfect?" I whispered more to myself than to him. This really was a fairytale, and for once I was the princess.

"With you in mine, things can only get better."

"It's funny, I was thinking the same thing."

"Mmmm. Would you be much adversed to leaving now?" he muttered.

"Oooh. Leaving after we get the crown. How…inappropriate of you," I chuckled. The words didn't seem to go together well. Artemis…. inappropriate.

`"Perhaps you're a negative influence on me."

"You know me, I'm dangerous," I laughed. "I'm ready when you are."

"Wonderful." he led us towards the door, but we were stopped by a group of well wishers. Each one was congratulating us on our win, and wishing Artemis a good night. The rest of the conversation was all about the upcoming graduation.

I could fell the wind blowing, the winds of change sweeping through the room and wrapping around the two of us. This was it. It would be one of the last times that Artemis would ever see some of his friends or 'not friends' again. A part of me wondered if he was frightened, nervous like I had been. Had it even affected him yet?

His face was as impassive as ever, but I'd like to imagine that there was something there. Something of lingering fascination. Something that I'd have to look for when we were alone.

Finally, we were able to detach ourselves from them all. We made our way to the car, and I was rather surprised by the blond girl leaning against the passenger side door. "Congratulations," she said when we were within hearing distance. "You make a lovely king and queen."

"Thank you," I replied. I didn't know what to say. A small part of me suspected her of using us to her advantage, but thankfully the larger part of me is more trusting. It saw a frail girl trying her best to be kind, and it touched my heart.

"You're really beautiful together. I just wanted to wish you a good night."

"Thank you. I hope you have a good night yourself." I threw caution to the wind and wrapped my arms around her. At first, the hug was somewhat limp but after a moment or two her arms tightened around me.

"Bye you two." She pulled away and wobbled unsteadily back into the building.

I stood there watching, unsure of both myself and her. "I'm worried for her," I confessed.

"As am I. I understand her affection, and I just hope that no harm comes to her because of it."

"I agree. But I'm sure that she'll be okay. Heartbreak hurts, but she'll come out stronger because of it."

He looked at me, amusement twinkling in his mismatched eyes. "And when did you become so wise?"

"Hmm, that would be the first day that I admitted my feelings for a certain genius."

He opened my door and allowed me to slip inside. "I agree. It's also the day that my wisdom grew." He climbed into his own seat, and drove away into the night without a single glance backwards.

**A/n:**

**Yay! Another Chapter Down! Rest assured that I will update as much and as quickly as I possibly can. By now I'm sure you've all realized that I'm the absolute worst at making deadlines and keeping them. This time I'm going to be realistic. I want to be finished eventually. Hopefully, before my all too short summer ends, but no promises. In the mean time, read my other stories. I think they're not awful…**

**Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;)**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

_**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**_

_**Einstinette**_


	89. Home

Chapter 89

Home

**Holly's POV:**

"What are we doing here?" My brain had been so occupied that I hadn't noticed that we weren't going back to the manor. Everything that had happened so far seemed impossible. Surely, this entire night was just my imagination, and soon I would wake up from this dream and find that none of this had ever happened.

"Don't tell me you thought our date was over, Miss Short. Surely, you know that I am too much of a gentleman than to let us go home so early." I looked around in an attempt to recognize where we were. We were parked in the same place that we been had so many months ago. The place that led to our little meadow.

Just like that night, he helped me out of the car and through the woods, helping me to navigate the treacherous ground in my heels. The clearing was as I remembered it. If anything, it was even more beautiful. The circle, the starry sky, the tree, the seat, the feel of the magic in the air. "Wonderful," I whispered, feeling the need for quietness in this place.

Just like the last time, the two of us sat down in the cradle with his arms wrapped around me. I remembered what I had asked him back then. "So.. Do you bring all of your girls here?"

"I don't have any 'girls' as you well know. I have a woman. A beautiful, kind, elfin woman."

"Flatter will only get you everywhere." I giggled. Artemis had a way of making me feel like a… like a real girl. Now I'm well aware that I am in fact a female. But during joining the LEP and trying not to stand out or blend in too much, I had allowed some of my femininity to dissipate. With Artemis, I was getting a part of me back. I was learning that I was exactly what he said: beautiful, kind, and elfin. I am woman, hear me roar.

He gently kissed my lips. "As I've heard."

"Artemis, do your remember the game that we played last time we were here?" Surprisingly, it had been fun to sit and just find out a little more about each other. Though at the time, I had no idea that I was giving myself away with every word. And as I look back now, I would not change a single answer nor the outcome that it led to.

"Of course. It was _**my **_idea." I rolled my eyes. Ah, ever so humble.

"Well, I have some questions and I'm sure you do too." Of course, Artemis always has questions and he always wanted answers. It just so happens that this time I feel the same way. Perhaps, it comes from spending so much time with him.

"Interesting. Ladies first."

His gentlemanly ways secretly appealed to me. They always have, though for once, I would love to see him do at least one thing completely for himself and completely against convention. Though that would probably cause the end of the world as we know it.

There was one question that had been running through my mind since we left the manor. "What does your father think of me?" Fowls are good liars. Sure, he seemed friendly, but I have no doubt that he is adept at feigning affection. In his line of work, he had to be.

"He absolutely adores you. He thinks you're perfect?"

Artemis was smiling, but I couldn't believe that. Perfect didn't even belong in the same sentence as my name. "Really?"

"How could he not? You have the extraordinary gift of extreme charisma and kindness that allows you to win the heart of even the most spiteful individual."

Only Artemis. Only he manages to ignore my many faults in the face of a small flicker of benevolence. "You're over exaggerating."

"I am not. Think about it for a moment. You won my friendship, when I cared for no one. You took possession of my heart when I was unaware that I even had one."

I looked away in the face of so much admiration. He forced me to stare into his passionate eyes. "My brothers adore you. Myles actually invited you to view his experiments. He almost never lets anyone see them. In fact, he only allows me entry when he is in dire need of assistance." He chucked probably imagining an incident that had required his 'assistance'. Chances are, it was pretty bad. "And Beckett… he lives through his art. Each piece is a piece of him, a piece that he never gives away. Not even to our parents. But he gave one to you."

My heart felt touched, amazingly so. It was strange, but it seems as though I've been accepted by Artemis' family. Like they actually liked me and thought that I was enough for Artemis. "Wow."

"They already love you." Not nearly as much as I loved them. Angeline with her racy jokes and easy smiles. The cute and eager faces of the twins staring at me. The enigmatic grace of Artemis Fowl Senior.

"And I feel the same way for them."

He beamed with pride. I knew how much this meant to him. His family and I getting along was the most important thing to him. And to me. "I'll pass my next turn."

There was quite a few questions clamoring to be asked but one was more persistent than the other. It had been worrying me for a while, and now was even more pressing than before. "What's going to happen to Minerva?"

He sighed loudly, rubbing his temple. "Honestly, I don't know. As a person one must grow and change. Circumstances beyond my control and the people around me forced me to become a better person. She, on the other hand, had no one to force her to improve in any way, so she did not."

""She's still angry and the thirsty to prove herself like she was when we first met," I sighed. I thought back to how she was when I first saw her, cold, calculating, angry, desperate to prove herself as the best and brightest despite who or what it may hurt.

"I know. I've tried my best to lead her to a better emotional plateau, but even I was not capable of that." It had to be serious if Artemis had even began to admit defeat. He could do anything, and for him to not… it was perplexing and of a definite concern.

"And she took it as romantic love for her?" It's not hard to believe. Artemis was always kind to those whom he thought deserved it, and I for one, know very well how warm said kindness can appear. It would not be hard to confuse it with something else if a person was so inclined.

"Yes, I suppose it was easier to anticipate love than to face her own moral shortcomings."

I could agree with that. No one likes to be shown that they're wrong. Especially not genii. "True, but she needs a friend. A real friend."

"She had me," he reminded me.

I felt like chuckling. A genius Artemis might be, but he still did not have the capability of understanding women. In all fairness, neither did I. "Yes, but she needs _**female **_friends, someone to confide in, to understand exactly what's going on in her life." He looked confused. A first for him, though the look did sit rather well on his face. Perhaps I'll be able to dredge it to the surface more often. "A woman friend to help her with feminine things." Like Juliet does for me.

"Aaah. I understand."

Not likely. "I think in a few weeks, I should try to reach out to her."

A bright smile spread across his face and his arms tightened around me. "What?" I asked when he said nothing.

"You always manage to display a startling amount of kindness. Even when its recipients don't deserve it. Especially then."

I giggled. "That's not true. It's not kindness, simply human nature."

He paused briefly. "Yes, my species is known to be quite charitable."

"And modest too."

"Of course," he chuckled. "Now I believe we've talked more than enough about Minerva. Tonight is for the two of us."

"I agree." After all, this was our night. A date of sorts that I wanted to spend with just my boyfriend and not the rest of the world's problems. We could cure global warming later, this was just us. "Now I believe it's your turn to ask me a question."

"I choose to pass this turn," he smiled. "I'd much rather answer your question."

That smirk on his face That very handsome smirk. I wanted to wipe it off and for once I had the ammunition to use against him. Not to mention the fact that I was also genuinely curious. "So… about what I found in your glove compartment…?"

I couldn't help but take a savage pleasure in the wide-eyed, startled 'deer in the headlights' expression that was on his now red face. Ahh, silence is golden and this look of surprise was pure diamond. "Have you ever thought about… the two of us… you know…?"

His mind was working behind those beautiful yet cryptic eyes, but he seemed paralyzed, unable to speak at all. The only sign of his being conscious was the slight twitching around his mouth as he attempted to speak to me. Delightful. I just broke my boyfriend. Well, at least now I know how to shut him up when it's necessary. "I'm waaaaiting."

Affer another moment, he seemed to come back to himself. "You may or may not believe this, but I _**am**_ a normal teenage male under all of the genius, and I can readily admit that I _**have**_ considered the two of us together extensively."

I smiled, feeling exactly like a predator that was drawing its small, weak prey into its clutches. "Mmmm," I purred, my face centimeters from his. "Care to define extensively?"

His chuckle was slightly nervous, though his 'slightly nervous' sounded exactly like the rest of the world's perfectly calm. "Let's just say you've been the star of many a fantasy," he whispered.

His warm breath tickled my ear and chills ran through my body. "You're going to have to describe those to me in detail later," I murmured, my voice husky and rough in what I hoped was attractive.

"Of course. It would be my personal pleasure."

And mine. "I look forward to it." Lately, I've been learning a lot from Arty. Nothing that serves as educational, but useful all the same. The most useful right now is his lesson of how to put a mask on my face to avoid embarrassing moments. So, yes I sounded calm, cool, and collected on the outside, but inside I was a live wire, a bundle of barely suppressed nerves, just asking to be stimulated.

"When exactly did you realize that you had feelings for me?"

Difficult question. "I don't really know…" I answered honestly. "I think I began slowly falling for you after we rescued your dad and I saw that you had a spark decency, but I honestly didn't realize it until Cupid confronted me with it."

"Why was he able to convince you when no one else could?"

A question that I had asked myself only about ten thousand times since that day. One that I still didn't have an answer to. "I'm not sure. Part of it was the fact that…well, he's Cupid. The fairy of love, of course he knew what he was talking about. And we were in his house, no one goes there which means that he must have had a strong point to make. But the strongest persuasion was when he showed me our connection. It was a golden cable connecting us that was even stronger than the one that my mom and dad had between them." It strange to think that there could be a love stronger than theirs, and honestly, I don't know if I can really believe that. Not yet.

"Fascinating. I wish I had been able to meet your great grandfather."

I giggled. I doubt he'd be saying that once they actually met. Cupid was… an acquired taste. "Oh, I'm sure he'll be coming around soon to meet you and warn you not to hurt me."

His mismatched eyes bored down into my soul. "I would never hurt you."

"I know," I whispered. It was still so strange to hear him speak so honestly. His words had such a power that his slight frame didn't back up, yet I know that he would do almost anything to protect me. "You love me."

"More than even my words can express."

I blushed. Whenever Artemis talks about his feelings, he becomes so passionate. There's still a bit of that clumsy awkwardness hidden beneath the confidence, but I can feel his words and the sincerity that is bubbling up behind them. "Well look at me. I have rendered the great Artemis Fowl speechless. Now if only he'd stay that way."

"You'd miss my lovely voice if I did."

He had a point. A few days ago, I snuck into his bedroom and caught him doing something. He was singing. Yes, I was well aware of the fact that he plays piano, cello, and guitar like a professional, but I did not know that his voice was so smooth and melodic, like a chorus of angels. And ever since I'd been pestering him nonstop to sing for me, but he still had not obliged me. "If I take it back would you sing for me?" I asked, hopeful.

"Later. If you're well behaved."

I giggled. "Yes dad. I'll eat all of my vegetables _**and **_do all of my homework."

"Come now, father jokes? Would a father do this?" His full lips made contact with mine with just enough pressure to make me hungry for more. Damn him and his amazing kissing skills.

"You can't start something and not finish it," I whined, my lips crying out for a prolonged connection.

"I was merely proving a point and not 'starting something' as you put it."

Not starting something? Who was he fooling? Just looking at me started something, and the worst part was that he knew exactly what his lips did to mine. "Oh you were starting something and you know it. Jerk."

"So harsh. Are you frustrated?"

Only physically. "No."

He smiled, dragging me into his lap. His strong hands rubbed down my back and he squeezed my shoulders, lingering at my hips. I could feel the tension, leaking out of me, but my 'frustration' was only rising. "Mmmm, if you're sure." And he stopped! He stopped!

I fought to keep my voice calm. "Did I say you could stop?"

"No ma'am," he laughed, allowing his long piano fingers to slowly stroke the stiffness from my back as he would stroke sounds from the keys.

"You're such a tease."

"And that's why you love me."

"Yes, that amongst other things."

"Other things?" his brows raised. "Such as?"

The two of us asked this question to each other almost once a week, but it didn't matter. Neither of us got tired of hearing the answer, and it seemed to make us stronger, more secure as people. "Because you're sweet, funny, and my best friend." I intentionally skipped one, knowing that he would catch me and call me out on it.

"And…?" Like clockwork.

Of course he noticed, he is a genius after all. "And extremely, amazingly, seductively, sexy," I purred. His smirk and red face was enough enjoyment for me. "So incredibly sexy."

"Now who's the tease?"

"Always you."

"Of course," he chuckled. "I am always the negative contributing factor." I rolled my eyes at his usual flamboyant dramatics. Really, he should become an actor. Frond knows he would excel at it, at anything really.

"I never said it was negative. I only said that you were a tease."

A slight smile tugged at his lips. "And you like that?"

"More than even my words can express." I threw his words back into his face, enjoying the mild feeling of temporary superiority. No wonder he was always so annoying, it was rather fun.

"It's your turn, you know."

What oh what should I ask? What do I want to know? Well, one thing had been bothering me. "You're about to graduate high school: what are you going to do with your life when you're finally out?"

He looked at me, searching the corners of my soul before answering. "I don't know."

Surprise was too mild a word to describe my feelings perhaps shock and awe are closer substitutes but even they could not fully sum up my emotions. Artemis is a meticulous planner. He knew everything about the part of the future that he could control, but this… right now… it isn't him. He has never simply 'not known'. "You don't know?"

"Not at all," he admitted. And I could understand that. When you had numerous degrees and had saved the world over and over, what exactly could you do next? Where was there to go from there?

"But you're always so sure about everything." Maybe not the best or most helpful thing to say, but it just spilled out.

"Yes and no." He paused. "It really does seem like that, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," I responded, struggling in his chest to give him some comfort, to let him know that I was there.

He was silent for a few seconds, but the silence was loud and full of our whirring thoughts. "I don't really know who I am or what I want, but I know the things I stand for, the things I oppose, the things I tolerate, and the things that I love." His eyes bore into me, allowing me to know exactly what he loved.

"That's okay; it's a start. Just don't give up trying to do what you really want to because where there's love and inspiration, you can't go wrong."

He held my hand tightly. "Love really is the best, isn't it?" he laughed, lighthearted once again.

"The best thing isn't the 'love' per say. It's the friendship, it's the companionship. It's having a person know everything about you and still hanging around for it. It's knowing that someone will sacrifice everything for you and being willing to do the same."

"Impressive." And he really did appear to be impressed. Though it wasn't my quote, I was willing to bask in the temporary glow of his pride. "Who said it?" Emphasis on temporary.

"Your mother, of course."

His brow rose. "And what else did you two talk about?" He sounded nervous as he should.

I thought about shocking him, about asking him about the Fowl family kink. But that might be just a little awkward. "Trust me. You don't want to know."

He thought about it for a moment before agreeing. "Yes, I'm sure I do not."

"Your turn," I reminded him.

"Actually, I don't have any other questions so that would make it your turn."

Great. Now I was playing the game all by myself. "Why didn't you tell me that you had friends at school?"

His loud chuckle echoed around the forest. It was almost a whole minute before he managed to settle down into his usual 'impassive' air. "Friends? I don't have any friends at school."

Color me confused. I'd watched the way he interacted with them, it was the same way that he treated… well…. Mulch. "But what about all of the guys from earlier."

"They were only being friendly because they were attracted to you. And those who are… otherwise inclined were, under the duress of their parents, seeking to curry favor before we part ways in the hope of later using me to gain positions of power."

The second I could believe. Who doesn't want to gain power? But the first…? "Attracted to me?"

He smirked. "It may have escaped your notice, but you were the most beautiful woman in the room."

I looked up at him from under my long lashes in what I hoped was at least somewhat sexy and not just sad like I thought. "You're just saying that because you have to."

"I only speak the truth, love." Yes, the truth under a few hundred layers of half truths and ambiguous statements.

Love. I loved that nickname especially the way his mouth moved to pronounce the word. It was like a warm caress to me. One that I could not resist.

"But what about Zander?" He obviously wasn't attracted to me, and out of all of the others he really seemed to know Arty.

His mouth quirked and he chuckled slightly. "Zander is a rare exception though I'd go no further than calling him a close acquaintance."

Okay, I'll bite. "And how exactly did he become your 'close acquaintance?"

"I was ordered to tutor him in advanced mathematics. Needless to say, at first, I was angry at the indignity of it all. However, he proved not to be the idiot that I assumed. Rather, he was bored. I found a way to challenge him into performing as I knew he could, and he 'challenged' me to help him in lacrosse. And as his game and social standing improved, he confronted me with another… problem…"

Ugh, trust Arty to pause at the important part of the story. "Which was?"

"His problems in confronting and revealing his sexual orientation."

"So, what happened?"

"At St. Bartleby's, we have a rather large amount of openly homosexual students, even on our sports teams. However, he was concerned about becoming the first open lacrosse player and the first gay male in his family."

I could see where this was going. "So your psychology degree finally came in handy?"

"That it did. Due to my counsel, he was able to come out both at home and at school with only minor problems."

I grinned, enjoying his role as kind, beneficent giver instead of apathetic puppeteer. "And the friendship."

"You learn a lot about a person in therapeutic sessions. Their likes, their dislikes, who they are, their preferences. It just so happens that Alexander is an incredibly kind person with a rather admirable personality." That he did seem to be. Kind, friendly, generous, exactly the kind of guy that Artemis needed for a friend. Exactly the kind of guy that Artemis wanted for a friend.

"Aww. Look who has friends!" I cooed. "I'm so proud of you." And I was. It warmed my heart to know that he hadn't spent years all alone, stewing in his own superiority.

His glare was supposed to be threatening, and maybe it would have been to someone who doesn't actually know him like I do. "Has anyone ever described you as insufferable?"

"All of the time, but they never mean it." I winked. "In fact, the one that calls me that usually wants me more than anyone else."

"You're correct. I do want you," he muttered. The cool, silkiness of his voice causing goose bumps to rise on my skin. Ugh, how did he do that and where could I take lessons?

"You know I'm a cop. I need evidence and not just hearsay."

"Evidence?"

"Yeah," I whispered. "Tangible proof."

"Like this?" He pulled me into his lap and turned me around so that his lips could crash into mine. His tongue sent shivers down my spine as it traced my upper lip. I opened them allowing him entrance into my inner sanctum.

His tongue took the dominant position and wrestled mine into submission as his hands explored my body and mine explored his. I tickled and pulled enjoying the feel of his muscled chest.

Our wanton moans echoed through the forest. Right now anything could happen and neither of us would notice anything other than each other. The trees could catch fire, a storm could shake the ground, lightning could strike the tree, the world could end but all either of us would know was each other's lips.

We pulled apart reluctantly and stared at each other. Into my eyes and into his. It felt almost like we were one. "Woow," I murmured, unable to tear my eyes away.

"You are an amazing woman, Holly Short."

I smiled, my face red. "So, I've heard."

His cheeks were also red. Artemis always tries his best to personify a cool temper. These passionate feelings of the love that is between us scares me, and I know that he feels the same. But what can we do? Neither of us have experience. Neither of us know how to handle this, but we're willing to learn, because, honestly we're both in too deep to just walk away. "What shall we do now?" he asked, leaving me to make the decision. Genii… so clever.

I glanced up at the slight pink tinge of the sky. It's hard to believe that we had been out here so long. But when I'm with him time just melts and bends to nothing. "Can we just stay and watch the sunrise?"

"Of course. I'd like nothing more."

"Good."

He held me in his arms as we watched the sun rise. It was beautiful. The entire sky seemed to be on fire with rays of orange and pink that cascaded down to where we sat, dancing around us in rapturous joy.

I had never understood why sunrises were so romantic. Not until Artemis and I started dating. Now, it made sense. It was representative of a new day, a new beginning completely unlike what one had known before. In that way, it was my relationship with Arty and so of course it was now the most romantic thing that I had ever seen.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" he murmured.

I thought back to the last time that we had been there. I had been Hollinda and he had been Artemis; we were still denying our feelings. Every time I even thought about those days, I got angry at myself, thinking of what I had missed out on. "Memories of our stupidity."

"Yes," he grimaced. "We were truly blind, though I'm happy that we are now quite able to see well."

"Me too."

A slight blush stained his cheeks. "And I'm happy that I found your love."

My love? He doesn't understand that it was his love that was…. That was…. That just was. Because sometimes syllables and words aren't necessary. Sometimes you just need the raw, passionate emotions. "I feel the same."

He smiled, serenity and peace encapsulated there. "Are you ready to go home?" Home. The way he said it… he didn't just mean it as his own. No, he was including me, calling it my home too.

"Let's go."

We stood and he led me back to the car. The entire ride back to the manor was a blur. As I look back, I can't remember a single word or a single song on the radio. All that I do remember are the feelings. The warmth, the comfort, the security, the cocoon of our love surrounding us inside of the confined space.

I took his hand as he helped me out of the car and into the manor. The lights in the hall shimmered brightly, but there was not a sound. It seemed as though no one was awake. We tiptoed up the stairs to his room, attempting to stifle giggles at every sound that we made in fear of waking up the entire house.

We both breathed easily in the safety of his room. "I suppose we both need a shower and a change of attire," he commented. "You are welcome ot this bathroom." He pointed at the door in the corner. "And I'll take the one down the hall."

I nodded, shutting and locking the door behind him. If he came back before I got out of the bathroom, he'd just have to wait. Though, I'm sure he has some way of getting back in when he wants to.

I smiled at myself as I removed my shoes. A part of me did not want to remove this dress because it would mean that this night was over. It had been, dare I say it, perfect in every way. It was childish, but I didn't want this night to end.

I sighed regretfully as I managed to slip my dress off. I smiled slightly as I stepped into the hot spray of the shower. It felt so good as it loosened my muscles. I stood there until my fingers began to get wrinkled. Reluctantly, I turned the water off, and climbed out.

I stared at the pajamas that Juliet had so thoughtfully laid out for me. Ugh, why did I keep trusting her? I must be an idiot. She had given me a short, lace, black nightie that seemed to be almost see through. Great, it was either that or my underwear. I really didn't want to put it on, but it was better than my bra and panties. Only just.

I pouted as I finished the rest of my nightly routine which included washing my face and brushing my teeth. When I was finished, I glanced back down at myself. No, this was not going to do.

I carefully cracked the door open, peeking out to make sure that he hadn't come back. For once, luck seemed to smile on me because the room was empty. I smiled as I approached his drawers. I tried to open them, but nothing happened. I tried again, and nothing happened. Out of frustration, I kicked it. The pain radiated from my toe and had me hopping up and down. "D'arvit!" I cried.

Just as I said this, the lock clicked and Artemis entered. For a second I was taken aback. He stood in the doorway, wearing only a black pair of silk pajama pants. His inky hair was tousled and wet, his pale chest glistened with the moisture that still hung there. For a second, I couldn't breathe as he stared at me, and I stared at him. But somehow I finally managed to rouse myself from the hypnotic sight of his body. "What's wrong with your drawer?" I demanded in an attempt to cover my emotions with anger

He shook himself slightly and regained his usual calm, composed air. "Is there any particular reason that you wish to go through my drawers?"

I shifted to my other foot, the silky, black fabric swishing around my thighs. "Artemis, please?" My begging was shameless as I tried to convince him to just make things easy for me this one time. And maybe a lot of times later that I can't possibly forsee right now.

He grinned and his hand waved across the top. As I looked closely, I could see a keypad. He allowed me to see the numbers that he was typing. My grin stretched my face. "The day that we got together?"

"And before that it was your birthday." One can't deny he's charming, and very handsome when wet.

The top drawer popped open to reveal a number of pressed dress shirts. I pulled out a white one and slipped it on, buttoning everything but the top two. All the while Artemis' mismatched eyes were trained on me like a laser beam. They burned into me and made me feel…dirty. "Is there a reason that you're staring?"

"I've never noticed how attractive you are in my shirt."

I licked my lips that had suddenly went dry. "Really?"

Those eyes followed my tongue hungrily. "Really." I envied his ability to stay so calm when I knew he must be feeling something. If only I could stop this breathlessness….

His lips were on me so fast, I barely had time to smirk. Apparently, he wasn't as composed as he looked. In fact, his mouth was hungry, devouring mine with an unparalleled passion. His hands held me glued to him while I explored his hair. The slightly damp strands clung to my fingers like old friends, clamoring for attention.

His damp chest pressed against me. I could feel the cool moisture and the planes of his chest riding me eagerly. He tugged my ear tips and I moaned loudly. I grunted into his mouth, begging for more. He obliged me with his tongue paying homage to my mouth. Before I knew it we were against the bed, falling into its comfortable confines without even separating our lips.

His hands. My hands. They were everywhere. His lips, my lips nipping away at each other, reducing the other to putty. When our lips finally separated, our bodies were closer than ever.

A serene smile of utter peace settled on his face. "Welcome home," he murmured. I looked up from where I was nestled in the safety of his lap, in the warmth of his arms.

Home. Home is a place of security. Home is a place of happiness. My mom always used to tell me that: "home is where the heart is." I thought about my heart. It was with Artemis. Whether on the surface or below the ground, whether in the manor or in my small house or even in a box with a fox, he had my heart, my love. By that logic, this moment, here with him was my home. It's where I want, where I need to be.

My eyelids began to grow heavy, and I felt myself sinking into the inky embrace of slumber. Perhaps these thoughts were too much to consider while I was so emotionally and physically drained. My last cohesive thought as I sat there was of Artemis' arms. I smiled dreamily, feeling relieved that I had finally, after all these years, found my way home.

**A/n:**

**Yay! Another Chapter Down! I hope you enjoyed that. This was the last chapter before the epilogue. *Tear slides down cheeks*. Wow!**

**Sorry it took forever to update. Computer issues as usual, but I'm working on it. **

**Rest assured that I will update as quickly as I possibly can. By now I'm sure you've all realized that I'm the absolute worst at making deadlines and keeping them. This time I'm going to be realistic. I want to be finished eventually. Hopefully, before my all too short summer ends next week, but no promises. In the mean time, read my other stories. I think they're not too awful, but I can't know for sure without feedback.**

**Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;)**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

_**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**_

_**Einstinette**_


	90. Epilogue

Chapter 90

Epilogue

**A/N: **

**Okay, this is the end. Umm, just to clear up something from the last chapter. No, they did not have sex. Sorry to disappoint, but no… though if you want to imagine that go for it.**

Dear Diary,

A while ago, I wrote an entry asking who Artemis Fowl is. I still don't know exactly, but I'm getting closer and closer everyday. Here's what I do know for sure so far:

Artemis is a genius. He can solve any problem and plot any number of schemes as easily as others breathe. His brain is perhaps the most amazing organ ever created, and sadly he knows it.

Artemis is a polite gentleman. He's been raised to hold the door for women, speak kindly, and show respect at all times. The last thing that Arty would ever do if he could help it is be impolite. It used to bother me that he could never let loose, but now I find it to be a rare irredeemable quality that should never disappear completely. One that I would not mind raising my own children with one day.

Artemis is a teenager. As much as he'd hate to admit it, he sometimes behaves like an average teen. Sometimes his actions surprise even me. Though, I promised him that I wouldn't tell anyone exactly what I was talking about, and I suppose that has to include you too. Too bad…

Artemis is a son and a brother. Everyday, he tries his best to be a son that his parents can be proud of. He forges a strong relationship with his father and does what he can to please his mother. And as a brother, well he's amazing. He spends time with them, nurturing their fantasies and dreams, encouraging Beckett's painting while helping Myles with his experiments. Going above and beyond what most others consider enough.

And last but certainly not least, Arty is my boyfriend. At first, I had been a bit worried about feeling anything for him, and now I feel silly for that. Artemis really cares for me in ways that no one ever has. For the past few months that we've been together, I've learned so much about Arty, things that I've never even imagined.

He's a romantic in every sense of the word. And our nightly calls now last at least two hours per night. I don't know how, but at least once a week, he sends me a bouquet of stunning flowers with a note full of his own beautiful poetry that serves my heart.

But no one knows except for my great grandfather, No 1 and Arty's family. So, now when Foaly and the others tease, I just smile full of the joy of knowing something that they do not.

All of this is not to say that our relationship is perfect. No, we're still more sarcastic that lovey, and he still manages to frustrate me more than anyone else in the entire world, but this is all a part of the silly, little game that we play. A game that neither of us can win, and both of us are happy to call it a draw time and time again.

My biggest concern: his life cycle. It irks me to no end, but he and No 1 have been working hard to find a solution. From what Arty's tried to explain to me, they're pretty close to a break through. Not that it matters right now. After all, he's only eighteen, and I'm only in my twenties. We have time; I just hope they're really as close as they seem to be.

But as I sit here in the streaming sunlight, watching him climb the steps to the stage, his black robes made colorful by the various chords that adorn him as he accepts his diploma, I realize that he is something else. As of now, he is a high school graduate.

Like most high schoolers, he doesn't know what he's going to do with his life, and that's okay. Most parents make it a point to tell their children that they can do anything, but even they know that not everyone can be a doctor or lawyer or president. But Artemis is the rare exception. He can be anything that he wants to be. A doctor, a lawyer, scientist, an engineer, president, anything is possible and the sky is the limit. Right now he's unsure, but when he does decide, I'm certain it will be the best choice for him.

And no matter what it is, I'll be there for the ride, encouraging, advising, and just loving Artemis like he deserves to be loved.

So, yeah, life has really changed for me and I owe it all to Artemis. I won't lie, sometimes my feelings still scare me to death, but as Cupid says: "Love conquers all" And with Arty by my side _**I**_ can do anything.

Love Forever and Always

-Holly

**A/n:**

**Well guys, that's it. This has been an extremely long roller coaster ride for me. I don't really know how to feel. I never thought that this story would be so popular. It started out as what may have been a twenty chapter story, and look at it now. Ninety chapters, 1257 reviews at this moment, readers in countries all over the world. I'm exceedingly proud of this. And I really just want to thank all of you who've contributed at all. I'm excited that this massive project is finally finished, but I'm sad that it's over after all of this time. After two years **_**Holly's Diary **_**is finally finished. I hope that you enjoyed reading it half as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**And don't be sad. Yes, I am done with this story with the exception of getting rid of the typos (which will totally happen eventually), but I have a few other sequel ideas that fit in right after the story. Stay tuned for those and read my other fics.**

**Thanks again for sticking with me for this long. This is the last time I'll ask this of you guys, so review and tell me that this two years has totally been worth it. **

**Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;)**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

_**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**_

_**Einstinette**_


End file.
